El libro de los tiempos
by Tavata
Summary: Comienza la historia de los mastrigs, los lemais y su relación con los magos cuéntame oh libro, el relato de lord Griffindor y lord Slytherin y los mastrigs, y como apareció Asayaraseth para intentar oscurecer el futuro y la esperanza...
1. Chapter 1

NOTA DEL AUTOR: El libro de los tiempos es una reliquia mastrig que había estado escondida entre los cofres de los dragones, entre gemas, joyas, oro y diamantes. Una noche fue encontrado por el joven Salazar Snape, y ha decidido que es momento que regresé a los estantes de la biblioteca de la familia, para que nunca se olvide la historia que fue, que es, y que será.

Si el título de mi historia les parece conocido pero lo recuerdan con otro autor, no se preocupen ni me acusen de plagio porque… porque yo soy Morgan Snape, es el pseudónimo que utilizaba en la página de Harryargentino y la cual por motivos de expansión he tenido que dejarla por tiempo indefinido.

Bien, creo que con esto dejo claro que no le he quitado el credito a Morgan ya que Tavata y ella son la misma, si hasta este punto no les he aburrido les invito a iniciar, recordándoles que esto solo es el inicio de lo que vendrá…

CAPITULO 1. OBERON.

"Y en el comienzo todo era silencio, y en el cielo brillaba el sol y la luna al mismo tiempo y Elladahiane nuestro ángel blanco, nuestra señora vigilaba amorosamente el sueño de los mastrigs sus mágicos hijos.

Con el canto de las aves a su alrededor el primero de nosotros lentamente abrió sus ojos, observando extasiado aquel nuevo mundo su apariencia era hermosa, el cabello rubio caía en finas ondulaciones hasta su espalda, sus brillantes ojos azules miraban con deleite la tierra donde se encontraba, girando sobre sus talones observo a Elladahiane que le sonreía como su madre.

Elladahiane le sonrió con ternura, de sus labios color carmín se entonaron las melodiosas palabras…"

-¿Puedes quedarte quieto por favor?

En una hermosa habitación con tapices que representaban antiguas batallas y escenas de cacería y cetrería se encontraba un hombre maduro de cabello rubio platino y ojos azules sentado frente a un escritorio de madera.

El hombre tenía en sus manos un libro muy grueso con el emblema de un sol y una luna en eclipse en la portada.

¿Por favor Oberòn, podrías quedarte quieto?- decía el hombre interrumpiendo su lectura en voz alta, cerro el libro con un sonido sordo debido a su peso- Oberòn, ya no eres un niño pequeño para ser tan inquieto.

En una ventana abierta por donde entraban los cálidos rayos del sol, en el descanso se encontraba sentado un niño de diez años de cabello corto rubio y unos hermosos ojos azules con un alegre brillo, tenia entre las manos un tintero que balanceaba evitando tirar la tinta que contenía.

Lo lamento maestro Nicodemus, pero es que el día es precioso ¿no podemos terminar hoy la lección?- decía el niño vestido con un pequeño traje de caza, en su cinturón tenia un pequeño puñal a manera de espada.

Oberòn eres hijo del rey Obaren, debes conocer nuestra historia, así conocerás los errores y virtudes de nuestra gente y no los repetirás en el futuro- decía su maestro con una amable sonrisa en su rostro- Además, eres un poco lento para comprenderla.

Oberòn se levanto de un salto de donde estaba sentado parándose frente a su profesor, dejo el tintero en la mesa, tomo aire como aquel que dará un discurso importante, coloco sus manos entrelazadas en su espalda y respirando profundamente comenzó.

Y Elladahiane le dijo eres hermoso hijo mío brillas como el sol tu nombre será Enin "Sol", eres el primero que despiertas por lo que serás el guía de tus hermanos encuéntrales funda una ciudad en la cual estén a salvo de cualquier peligro e inclemencia del clima…(Ve maestro Nicodemus si me acuerdo)- dijo Oberòn mientras tomaba aire- Pero una advertencia debo hacerte mi joven mastrig existe en este mundo una criatura que odia todo aquello que represente la belleza y el amor, adora el caos y la ruina, busca la perdición de todas las criaturas y se deleita con tu sufrimiento su nombre es Asayaraseth el demonio negro cuando le veas no le retes, evítale para que tu vida sea mas placida (¿Y por que nos ataca siempre?)- interrumpió Oberòn su discurso.  
Porque su corazón nunca ha conocido la felicidad, solo se nutre del odio, el miedo y la desesperanza de las criaturas que habiten este mundo- contesto Nicodemus sin dejar de ver al joven Oberòn- pero prosigue, quiero ver que recuerdas mas de la primera hoja…

El joven tomo más aire, adopto su posición anterior y continuó con el relato.

Y así durante muchos días con sus noches busco a alguien mas en ese vasto mundo, en un día en que la suerte le sonrió encontró a una joven que vestía al igual que el una túnica blanca que brillaba como si fuera hecha de diamantes, se encontraba cantando una delicada melodía junto a una cascada " eres hermosa — dijo- te nombro Enya porque me recuerdas con tu brillo a la luna" ella acepto el nombre y al momento lo tomo como su señor, prosiguieron su camino encontrando mas de sus hermanos mastrigs por el mundo esparcidos en grupos o solitarios, tomo como capitán de sus fuerzas a Krophas por su bravura como el fuego —de ahí su nombre- y a su esposa Chostin tranquila como las aguas de un apacible lago o de carácter fuerte como el mar en tempestad (¿Por qué le dio el nombre de los elementos de la naturaleza?)- volvió a interrumpirse Oberòn.

Porque solo conocía lo que había visto a su alrededor- contesto Nicodemus- ¿tu que nombre le habrías puesto?

No lo sé, tal vez perro o gato o el nombre de algún otro animal- dijo Oberòn estirándose.

¡Que poético Oberòn!, eres el dios de la poesía, ya imagino que tu padre te llamara perro, mejor continua- dijo Nicodemus moviendo su cabeza en forma negativa.

Su pueblo había sido reunido, en grupo caminaron durante mucho mas tiempo hasta que llegando a un campo de color verde esmeralda de gran extensión con cristalinas aguas y de aspecto grandioso decidieron construir ahí su ciudad "Shumassilon" la ciudad de plata, su ciudad creció rápidamente logrando un equilibrio con la naturaleza.- Oberòn hizo una pausa.

¿No recuerdas que continua?- pregunto Nicodemus.

No es eso- dijo Oberòn un poco ensimismado en sus pensamientos- solo pensaba que lo que sigue es triste nuestros antepasados dieron abrigo al pueblo lemsil que no tenían ninguna habilidad mágica y con ellos llego disfrazado el demonio negro ¿si no hubiéramos aceptado a los lemsil no hubiera llegado nunca nuestro enemigo?

¡Oberòn!, como es posible que pienses eso, cierto que con ellos llego el mal sin que lo supieran, pero ¿no es un principio del antiguo orden el proteger al indefenso?, los lemsil son indefensos, ya que viven menos que nosotros, no poseen magia y su vida antes de conocernos era mucho más difícil, Oberòn piensa tu nombre es "Gran Amigo", ¿un amigo no ayuda a los que lo necesitan?- dijo Nicodemus levantándose de su asiento y llegando al lado del niño. 

Si, lo sé, pero es que después de eso fue el primer enfrentamiento entre Enin y Asayaraseth, cierto que Enin gano ese ataque obligando al demonio a replegarse y dejar tranquilos a mastrigs y a lemsils pero ¿no puede regresar?, ¿No estará furioso con nosotros por su derrota?- decía Oberòn y en sus hermosos ojos podía verse un poco de miedo.

Nicodemus le sonrió abrazándolo.

Mi joven príncipe, no es momento de que te preocupes sobre eso, esperemos nunca en tu reinado se aparezca el terrible demonio negro; pero si así fuera, recuerda que tendrás aliados que te ayudaran y ese día tu estarás listo al igual que tu padre estuvo listo en su momento y así sus antepasados hasta el primero de nosotros- dijo Nicodemus.

¿Ha terminado la lección por hoy maestro Nicodemus?- dijo la voz de una mujer desde el marco de la puerta.

Se trataba de una mujer de gran belleza de cabello castaño y ojos miel, vestía un traje de gala de color rosa y blanco, al verla Nicodemus dejo al niño para que corriera hacia ella, ella lo abrazo con ternura dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Si majestad, vuestro hijo ha terminado la lección por hoy, aunque sigue siendo un poco lento para aprender sus lecciones- dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad.

En ese caso la reina Oberanis ordena a su hijo el príncipe Oberòn que se retire a los jardines a jugar para que disipe su mente y después le abra al conocimiento- dijo la reina evitando la risa.

Gracias madre, gracias Nico- dijo Oberòn besando a su madre y saliendo corriendo de la habitación.

Oberòn- dijo dulcemente su madre cuando el niño se retiro- ¿crees que sea un gran rey maestro Nicodemus?

Lo será majestad, lo será- dijo Nicodemus mirando a la reina con orgullo.

Oberòn salió corriendo de la habitación, frente a el se encontraban unas escaleras de caracol, en lugar de bajarlas trepo por él descansa brazos deslizándose.

¡Hurra!- gritaba extendiendo los brazos.

Una doncella subía las escaleras con varios lienzos de tela en los brazos, cuando Oberòn paso junto a ella la asusto haciéndole muecas, la joven tiro lo que llevaba.

¡Oberòn, le acusare con su padre!- grito la joven cuando cayo en el escalón.

Oberòn reía encantado con su broma, cuando estaba a punto de llegar al final de la escalera, casi cae al suelo, frente a el se encontraba de pie un hombre alto de real porte la corona en su cabeza no ocultaba que el rey había observado la broma de su hijo. Oberòn salió disparado de la escalera cayendo en los brazos de su padre.

¿Cómo es posible que mi hijo se comporte de esa manera?- dijo el hombre.

Oberòn trago saliva, era posible que le regañaran, para su tranquilidad, su padre le sonreía.

Debiste haber gritado con más fuerza- le decía alborotándole el cabello.

Su padre era un gran rey, era amado por su pueblo, los aliados lemsils también le estimaban ya que recibían muchos favores de su parte, hacia poco había logrado una importante alianza con los dragones y sus guardianes, Oberòn creía que su padre era mucho más grande que Enin primer rey de Shumassilon.

Su padre le sonreía sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Oberòn, pero su cabello en lugar de ser tan rubio como el de su hijo era un poco más pálido, como si fuera platino.

-Ahora a jugar príncipe, según tengo entendido Mordiak y Korvak ya te esperan para realizar mas travesuras.

Gracias padre- dijo Oberòn abrazando con fuerza a su padre.

Salió corriendo del castillo, en las afueras sentado en las raíces de un enorme árbol se encontraba un niño vestido con un traje de caza verde tenia en sus manos una rama con la cual dibujaba figuras sobre la tierra, cuando vio venir a Oberòn sonrió complacido.

Mira hermano, por fin llega el principito- dijo el niño.

Sus ojos eran café oscuro y su cabello castaño oscuro lo hacia ver muy serio aunque en verdad era un tanto inquieto al igual que Oberòn.

Te escucho hermano- contesto una vocecita desde las ramas, era un niño de unos ocho años, vestía del mismo color que su hermano, el mismo color de ojos y cabello se repetían, pero en este niño eran un poco más tenues.

Vamos Mordiak, tenemos toda la tarde para jugar hay que aprovecharla- dijo Oberòn caminando por un camino de terracería.

Como digas oh gran rey de los bufones- dijo el niño- vamos Korvak, que si te quedas atrás aunque seas mi hermano menor no te espero.

El niño de ocho años salto del árbol corriendo para alcanzar a sus amigos, Mordiak cuidaba mucho a su hermano, en ocasiones era la burla de Oberòn ya que decía que Korvak en lugar de ser su hermano mas parecía su perrito.

Ambos niños eran hijos del capitán de la guardia, aquel que se encargaba de las defensas de toda la ciudad, no tenían a su madre ya que ella había muerto cuando Mordiak tenia cinco años y Korvak a penas y la recordaba, a pesar de eso eran muy alegres y divertidos, aunque en ocasiones era Korvak mas serio que su hermano mayor.

Oberòn no tenia hermanos por lo que todo el tiempo lo pasaba con sus amigos, eran inseparables a tal punto que decían que eran primos lejanos terceros seguidos de cerca de la cuñada del bisnieto del abuelo caduco perdido que había encontrado la segunda esposa viuda del hijo de un amigo cercano que nunca habían visto. Y después esperaban que a quien se lo decían lo repitiera cinco veces.

Los niños avanzaban alegremente por el camino, la gente que los encontraba los saludaba con una reverencia, imaginaban lo grande que serian cuando llegar a una edad adulta.

Siguiendo el camino llegaron a una casa muy grande de tres pisos una ventan estaba abierta dejando salir el sonido de un piano, en el interior una niña vestida de color azul estaba repasando sus lecciones acompañada de su institutriz, la niña tenia unos hermosos ojos verdes y su cabello era una cascada de color rojo, siempre estaba muy bien arreglada, ya que desde que naciera la habían educado para ser elegante, ordenada y distinguida aunque también era divertida, traviesa entre otras cosas cuando no tenia que repasar sus lecciones.

Un momento por favor mi pequeña Titania, debo ausentarme unos minutos- dijo su institutriz.  
Adelante señorita Cromslin- dijo la niña aprovechando el descanso.

Titania solo estaba al cuidado de la señorita Cromslin, sus padres habían desaparecido en una visita a territorio de las montañas, en ocasiones se rumoraba que habían sido asesinados por dragones salvajes que atacaban esa región, de cualquier manera nunca se supo la verdad, la niña estuvo triste durante un tiempo pero cuando Oberòn comenzó a visitarla junto con sus amigos la alegría volvió a ella.

Estaba descansando cuando de la ventana se escucho que la llamaban, al asomarse vio a Oberòn y compañía que le gritaban.

Tit.-dijo Oberòn a todo pulmón- ¡Queremos dulces!

Ellos siempre iban a molestarla a la hora de sus lecciones para que se equivocara

No molestes Oberòn, y no cortes mi nombre al menos el mío si es bonito- dijo la niña sacando la lengua.

Tit, queremos dulces- insitito Oberòn.

Quieres dulces- dijo la niña regresando al interior de la habitación, tomo un jarrón, su idea era echarles agua fría.

En ese momento entro la señorita Cromslin.

¡Titania que haces!- grito la mujer.

Titania espantada soltó el jarrón sin mirar.

El jarrón choco contra algo en un sonido sordo.

Desde afuera se escucho el grito de un niño, Titania estaba muy asustada cuando al asomarse observo a Oberòn tirado en el suelo parecía esta inconsciente.

Ya lo mataste- dijo Mordiak, Korvak veía a Oberòn confundido.

La señorita Cromslin se desmayo de la impresión.

Yo…no quería- decía sollozando Titania.

La niña estaba a punto de llorar cuando de un salto se levanto Oberòn, los tres niños se reían de su broma hasta que el aire les falto, Titania estaba furiosa.

Tontos, lurdos, cabezas de vacas, ¿Cómo me hicieron eso?- decía arrojándoles cosas- verán bajare y verán, ya verán.

Salió corriendo de la habitación sin importarle que la señorita Cromslin estuviera inconsciente.

Cuando los alcanzo golpeo a Oberòn en la cabeza.

Lurdo, me asustaste mucho- dijo ella sin dejar de sollozar.

Vamos Tit, era una broma ¿de qué te preocupas?- dijo Oberòn lleno de lodo y tierra.

De que te hubiera pasado algo- dijo ella dejando de sollozar.  
Bah, eres una niña- dijo Oberòn sin darle importancia.

Al caer la tarde los cuatro niños estaban sentados en un puente de roca comiendo golosinas mirando como avanzaba el agua de un río.

Es hora de regresar Korvak- dijo Mordiak- papá debe estar preocupado.

Su hermano asintió.

Adiós Korvak, adiós Mordiak- los despedía Oberòn- mañana viene el domador de corceles y su hija, no lo olviden.

Yo también me regreso- dijo Titania- la señorita Cromslin debe estar furiosa conmigo.

No te preocupes, yo te acompaño- dijo Oberòn metiéndose un enorme dulce de azúcar a la boca.

Oberòn acompaño a Titania a su casa, primero la señorita Cromslin regaño a ambos niños por su falta de madurez, después les sirvió un poco de té caliente, cuando cayo la noche Oberòn regreso al castillo donde le contó a su madre todo lo sucedido, su padre río de lo lindo cuando le contó lo que paso con Titania, mientras su madre ocultaba su risa con su pañuelo, con tanta risa, su madre comenzó a tener un acceso de tos se llevo el pañuelo a la boca, al retirarlo vio con cierta preocupación una ligera mancha de carmín en la tela, su esposo la miro preocupado, ella le sonrió y sonrió a Oberòn.

Oberòn no entendía porque tanta seriedad, al terminar la cena el niño se retiro a dormir pensando en todo lo que había hecho. Sus padres estuvieron mucho tiempo después en su habitación reflexionando, decidieron que era mejor no decirle nada a Oberòn que pudiera preocuparle, el rey Obaren abrazo con ternura a su esposa, ya mañana seria otro día.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2. OBERANIS.

Oberón había dormido como tronco toda la noche, estaba soñando que era domador de dragones de un conocido circo cuando un relincho lo saco de sus sueños infantiles, se estaba estirando cuando de pronto recordó que ese día iba a ir el domador de corceles, de un salto salio de la cama, el sol ya estaba en lo alto lo que solo podía significar una cosa…

¡SE ME HA HECHO MUY TARDE!- grito mientras trataba de encontrar su bota entre todas las cosas que tenia tiradas debajo de su cama.

Después de quitar un dragón de peluche, unas espadas de madera, un libro de "Como hacer rabiar a su maestro en tres segundos" logro encontrar la bota que faltaba. Estaba listo, estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando una idea cruzo por su mente.

¿No es más rápido salir por la ventana?- se dijo a sí mismo y sin pensarlo mas tiempo saco una soga del armario, la amarro a la pata de la cama y abriendo la ventana de par en par, amarrando el otro extremo a su cintura salio para descender el muro.

En el exterior del castillo, todo era algarabía ya que el domador de corceles había llegado desde antes que despuntara el alba, todos los caballos eran hermosos, unos eran observados por los nobles, otros firmes esperaban a que su amo les indicara cual era su nuevo dueño, otros estaban pastando apaciblemente, en un corral de prueba se encontraba el rey junto con su esposa y Nicodemus, desde el incidente del pañuelo la noche anterior, la reina se veía mas cansada.

Me parece Nanthar- dijo el rey — que estos corceles son mucho mejores que los de otras generaciones.

Junto a él se encontraba el domador de caballos, era un lobo en dos patas, que más parecía un hombre que un animal, no, no se trataba de un licántropo mas bien se trataba de un krulian, los krulian siempre son lobos, nadie sabe a ciencia cierta de donde llegaron, solo se sabe que llegaron una noche de luna llena de mas allá de las montañas que habitan los dragones salvajes, llegaron con cientos de corceles y enseñaron a los mastrigs a montar, hasta el mismo Enin que nunca había conocido a un krulian, los tomo inmediatamente como aliados, siendo el linaje de Nanthar —alfa supremo de los krulian- sus mejores amigos.

Agradezco el halago de mi lord- dijo Nanthar con una voz muy ronca- pero, me temo se equivoque, ya que nuestros corceles siempre han sido excelentes.

¿Tienes alguno en especial para mí?- pregunto el rey.

A un gruñido Nanthar hizo que otro krulian de color pardo trajera de las riendas un corcel enorme de color negro con una línea blanca en la cabeza.

Ese corcel, no acepta ni mis ordenes- dijo Nanthar- supongo será un buen reto para vuestra majestad.

Antes de que alguien le dijera algo, el rey Obaren despojándose de su capa intento montar al enorme corcel, apenas el caballo sintió que le caían encima comenzó a dar cabriolas como loco intentando tirar al jinete, el rey no aguanto mas que unos minutos antes de caer de espalda al suelo.

El rey comenzó a reír de buena gana.

Nunca en mis trescientos años vi caballo semejante- dijo limpiándose el polvo- no creo que haya nadie en mi reino que pueda montarle.

Oberón llego en el momento de ver caer a su padre del caballo.

Ese caballo debe ser un monstruo- se dijo.

No lo creo- dijo Titania.

La niña estaba sentada en una raíz de un árbol, junto a ella estaba Mordiak y Korvak mirando a los caballos.

Veo que te quedaste dormido bufón- dijo Mordiak.

No me quede dormido, solo no quise abrir los ojos- contesto Oberón.

De cualquier forma también nosotros acabamos casi de llegar- dijo Korvak- papá tenia que hacer otras cosas antes que venir.

Oberón vio que el capitán de la guardia Zarkiak hablaba con Nanthar.

Lo único triste- dijo Mordiak- es que si compra un corcel tendré que compartirlo con Korvak.

¿Pero hermano?- dijo el niño- si siempre compartimos todo.

Sí es lo malo de tener hermanos- contesto Mordiak con un suspiro.

Pues yo puedo tener lo que quiera- dijo orgulloso Oberón.

Pues no creo que puedas tener ese caballo- dijo Titania provocando a Oberón- ni siquiera el rey pudo montarlo.

¿Quieres ver que yo si lo monto?- dijo Oberón.

Antes que alguien lo detuviera, Oberón se acerco al caballo saltando sobre él, al momento el caballo se encabrito, todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos eso era una tontería, ese caballo podía matar al príncipe.

Eres bueno caballo- le decía Oberón- haremos un gran equipo.

El caballo saltaba como loco pero en ningún momento logro que el niño cayera, eso le agrado al caballo hasta ese momento todos los jinetes se daban por vencidos fácilmente este era diferente, lentamente fue quedándose tranquilo hasta que camino con orgullo mostrando a todos el jinete que había elegido.

¡Oberón, lo lograste!- dijo su padre.

Si mi joven príncipe- dijo Nanthar- ese es un logro que no cualquiera consigue, si lo aceptas el corcel es tuyo.

Ves Tit, te dije que podría montarlo- dijo Oberón bajando del caballo- ahora necesitas un nombre.

Durante unos minutos el niño pensó cual seria el mejor nombre para su caballo, quería un nombre imponente, pero no cursi, valiente pero no largo, sereno pero no tonto, de repente le llego la idea.

Tu nombre será Emperador- dijo acariciándole su cabeza.

El caballo se paro en dos patas relinchando con jubilo.

Esta decidido- dijo Oberón.

Eres un tonto Oberón casi te mata- dijo Titania.

Vamos Tit, no seas así, además yo solo te di gusto, tu querías que lo montara ¿o no?- dijo Oberón dirigiéndose a donde estaba su madre.

Me asustaste Oberón, no vuelvas a hacer algo tan tonto- dijo la reina abrazando a su hijo.

No te asustes mamá ¿Qué podía haberme hecho ese caballo?- dijo Oberón inocentemente.

Su madre estaba a punto de contestar cuando una vez mas volvió el acceso de tos, así que decidió regresar al interior del castillo diciendo que tenia una leve jaqueca.

Toda la mañana los hombres estuvieron observando a los corceles, Oberón y sus amigos estaban jugando en uno de los jardines.

Hola, ¿Puedo jugal?- pregunto una vocecita atrás de ellos.

Era Nany hija del domador de corceles, era del tamaño de un perro grande, de apariencia de un niño de tres años, con su lengüita rosa se lambia una patita como si se chupara su dedo, tenia atada al cuello una mantilla rosa.

Claro Nany, ven- dijo Oberón dándole un bollo.

Gacias- dijo Nany mordisqueando el pan.

¿Qué has estado haciendo Nany?- pregunto Korvak.

Nada- dijo Nany- lo de chiempe, ayudo a papá, monto aballos, baño aballos, como calne, veo las etellas, ecucho cuentochs, me pelchigo mi colita, me duelmo y ya.

Titania abrazo a Nany, los otros tres dijeron que eso era cosa de niñas, pero es que a esa edad los krulian son muy bonitos, como niños chiquitos y además son muy abrazables.

¿Y esa mantilla?- pregunto Mordiak.

Mamá- dijo Nany- ya no la ucha, yo la ucho.

La madre de Nany murió hacia unos meses cuando unos trolls intentaron robar algunos de los corceles de los krulian, Nanthar lamento la muerte de su compañera, ya que los krulian solo toman una hembra para toda la vida, Nany quedo solo con su padre, pero ninguno de los niños nunca la vio triste.

¿Y la extrañas?- pregunto Korvak.

Cleo que chi- dijo Nany- pelo, eta allá y aquí, y allá- decía señalando una piedra, el cielo, un árbol — y me ve y ve a papá y me cuila.

Espero que mi madre haga lo mismo- dijo Korvak.

La platica se tornaba triste, Oberón no era partidario de las cosas tristes así que sugirió mejor dar un paseo antes de que Nany tuviera que irse con los krulians, al final del día Nany partió junto con su padre con un dragón de peluche, un sombrero de paja, una mantilla de color cereza o como dijo Nany "colol chelecha", una caja de dulces de leche de cabra, una caja de colores para iluminar- o morder como prefiriera- y muchas cosas mas.

Cada uno de los niños regreso a su casa y para sorpresa de los hijos del capitán de la guardia esta ocasión su padre si les había comprado un corcel a cada uno, pero del mismo color, por lo que Mordiak le dibujo al suyo una estrella pequeña en la pata trasera izquierda.

Listo- dijo cuando termino- ahora si son diferentes.

Los meses avanzaron lentamente Oberón seguía con sus lecciones, con las visitas a Titania, montando a Emperador, en fin haciendo todas las cosas que le agradaban; antes del invierno su madre se encontraba más enferma a tal punto que ya no salía de su habitación, un día todo el castillo estaba en completo movimiento.

Desde temprano Oberón había pasado estudiando sus lecciones con Nicodemus.

Mi madre estará bien ¿verdad Nico?- pregunto Oberón después de terminar una ilustración de un jinete y su corcel.

Su maestro lo miro a los ojos durante algunos minutos, le dijo que se acercara, le abrazo y le dijo- es mejor que vayas y le des un gran abrazo a tu madre mi joven príncipe.

Oberón no pudo evitarlo, entendía a que se refería Nicodemus, apretó fuertemente los ojos para que las lagrimas no se escaparan y salio corriendo a la habitación de su madre, cuando entro la vio mirando por la ventana recostada en el lecho, ella volteo y le sonrió estaba muy pálida y una ojeras grises surcaban sus hermosos ojos.

Oberón se lanzo hacia ella abrazándola con fuerza.

Te amo Oberón- dijo suavemente su madre- lamento no poder verte crecer.

Oberón no dijo nada, las palabras no expresaban todo lo que tenia en su interior, no quería perder a su madre, pero nadie puede controlar el destino de otra persona aunque así lo desee con todas sus fuerzas.

Lo que Oberón mas temía no tardo mucho en ocurrir, esa misma tarde la reina Oberanis partía para nunca volver, el rey Obaren estaba destrozado la amaba mas que a nada en el mundo y ahora ya no la tenia a su lado, tenia a Oberón pero siempre extrañaría a su esposa.

Por la mañana todos los mastrigs sabían del deceso de su reina, acudieron a la pira donde descansaba el cuerpo de la reina. Oberón deposito sobre su pecho una carta en un sobre lacrado, era una recomendación a Elladahiane para que recibiera junto a ella a su madre, con unas palabras de despedida por parte del rey y de Nicodemus se prendió fuego, Oberón no lloro en el funeral, ni cuando su madre desapareció en la pira.

Usamos la pira- dijo su padre rodeando el cuello de su hijo con sus brazos- para que el viento lleve las cenizas de nuestros muertos a donde Elladahiane se encuentra, y así nosotros no tenemos un cadáver al cual llorar, mejor recordarlos como eran cuando vivían.

Oberón paso muchos días tristes, estudiaba su lección con Nicodemus pero hasta el sabio sabia que el niño extrañaba a su madre por lo que le daba mucho tiempo libre, no cabalgaba a Emperador, solo se sentaba en su lomo y observaba el cielo, el caballo le alborotaba el cabello con su hocico para animarlo pero ni eso servia, ni siquiera iba con Mordiak o Korvak a jugar, lo que provocaba que sus amigos estuvieran preocupados.

Un día Titania acompañada de la señorita Cromslin fue a visitar el castillo, después de mucho insistir Oberón acompaño a Titania a caminar, llegando hasta el puente de piedra, Oberón miraba su reflejo recargado en la roca, Titania lo observaba a él.

Si no estuvieran los lemsils no hubiera muerto mamá- dijo de pronto Oberón

Oberón- musito Titania.

Todos creen que no me doy cuenta- dijo Oberón- pero yo sé que mamá ya estaba enferma desde que ayudo a los lemsils de las montañas nevadas el año pasado, ellos sentían frió y hambre y mamá fue a llevarles provisiones y pieles para soportar el invierno, el frío hizo que se enfermara, si no hubiera ido ella estaría aquí.

Oberón pero nosotros debemos ayudar a los lemsils- dijo Titania acercándose a él- como hijo del rey...

Lo sé yo tengo que ayudarles, pero ¿dónde están?, mamá ha muerto y ninguno de ellos ha venido a dar sus condolencias, ni siquiera sus lideres a los que mi padre tanto ayuda, ellos no pueden corresponder a nuestra ayuda- dijo el niño apretando sus puños.

Lo que siguió fue tan sorpresivo que nadie nunca lo había visto, Titania abofeteo a Oberón.

No es Oberón el que habla- dijo sollozando después de golpearlo- el que habla es Asayaraseth, el Oberón que conozco se guía por el antiguo orden, como todos los demás reyes que han vivido aquí, si no lo entiendes es como si Asayaraseth nunca hubiera sido detenido por Enin. Y si no cambias de forma de pensar, no quiero volver a verte nunca.

Titania se alejo llorando, Oberón tenia marcada la mano de la niña en el rostro, estaba muy confundido, era cierto que su madre había enfermado por eso y que los lemsils no habían acudido al funeral, pero ¿también tenia razón Titania?, Oberón no se movió de ahí hasta que la noche llego y la luna llena estaba en lo alto, decidió que les daría otra oportunidad a los lemsils en memoria de su madre pero si volvían a traer otra desgracia a su pueblo, el se encargaría de marcarles un alto.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3. PROBLEMAS

Se que todavía estas molesta conmigo- comenzó a decir Oberón.

Desde la platica del puente Titania no había vuelto al palacio, ahora era su cumpleaños y por eso Oberón se atrevió a ir a su casa, el chico se encontraba parado en la puerta de la habitación de ella, tenia su regalo escondido atrás de su espalda, por su parte ella no volteaba a verlo estaba escribiendo cualquier cosa en un pergamino.

Se que tienes razón en lo que dijiste- trato de decir Oberón esperando que ella volteara.

Ella dejo de escribir no quería voltear, pero tenia toda su atención.

Fui un tonto, espero algún día me perdones; te traje un regalo, no se cumplen once años todos los días- dijo mostrando un paquete envuelto en papel dorado- Quise comprarte el collar de esmeraldas, pero ya no estaba, también fui por la chalina de hilo de oro pero ya no la encontré, así que pensé que como te gusta leer un libro estaría bien.

El collar me lo regalo Mordiak y la chalina Korvak- dijo Titania mirándolo a los ojos- si no hubieras estado actuando como un tonto te hubieras dado cuenta de lo que hacían tus amigos, además ese libro no lo compraste o me equivoco.

Esta bien, lo saque de la biblioteca pero si no lo quieres me lo llevo- dijo Oberón dejando el regalo en una mesa y disponiéndose a partir.

Ya veré que uso le doy- dijo Titania levantándose- ahora te sientas y lo vemos juntos.

Eso era lo mas parecido a perdonarlo, así que Oberón acepto dejando atrás las antiguas diferencias.

Era un libro muy pesado, y un tanto viejo Titania miro a Oberón con una cara de "¿este es tu regalo?" el libro estaba lleno de ilustraciones al parecer era un libro de pociones, brebajes y encantamientos; no era cualquier clase de magia, al parecer era una magia mucho mas fuerte.

Oberón- comento Titania con los ojos muy abiertos mirando todo lo que contenía el libro- ¿seguro que lo sacaste de la biblioteca?

Claro- contesto el niño- aunque tuve que limpiarlo porque estaba muy sucio y abandonado ¿Por qué?

Porque esta clase de conocimiento no es mastrig- dijo la chica en un susurro- aquí hay brebajes para no envejecer, para retardar la muerte y…

¿Y que?- pregunto con curiosidad Oberón.

Y para regresar a las personas de la muerte- dijo Titania con cierto miedo.

Eso quiere decir…-argumento Oberón pensando en su madre.

No- contesto firmemente Titania adivinando lo que Oberón imaginaba- debe ser en el momento o a lo mas unas horas.

Si ese libro no es nuestro, entonces ¿de quien puede ser?- se cuestiono Oberón.

No lo se- dijo Titania- pero si estaba abandonado, era porque no querían que lo encontraran.

¿Quieres que lo regrese?- pregunto Oberón con cierta duda.

No- dijo Titania cerrándolo- lo estudiare un poco mas, quien sabe tal vez algún día nos sirva de algo. Gracias por mi regalo.

Titania le dio un beso en la mejilla a Oberón, a comparación de otras veces, ahora el niño no dijo nada, se ruborizo un poco y después se fue a casa.

El tiempo siguió su camino como todo en esta vida, Oberón crecía convirtiéndose en un apuesto joven de 18 años, era el mejor en casi todo, sabia montar muy bien, había aprendido a utilizar la espada de forma correcta también a utilizar la magia de forma adecuada con ayuda de un cetro que Nicodemus le dio. Su padre estaba orgulloso de él.

Durante casi cinco años el príncipe no había visto ni a Mordiak y Korvak ni tampoco a Titania, los hermanos habían ido a prepararse ya que los capitanes de la guardia se entrenan en condiciones mas duras, para poder ser tan firmes como el granito para soportar cualquier adversidad, Titania partía hacia el sur, llevándose consigo el libro para estudiar un poco mas de magia, ya que toda su familia su madre, su abuela, y así hacia atrás habían sido muy buenas hechiceras.

Oberón extrañaba a los amigos de su niñez, un día montando a Emperador por un camino un poco alejado tropezó con un lemsil anciano, Oberón seguía sin sentir mucha simpatía hacia ellos, pero siguiendo el antiguo orden tuvo que ayudar al anciano.

Gracias jovencito- dijo el hombre cuando Oberón le ayudo- ah, veo que sois un mastrig.

Si buen hombre, ahora si me disculpa- dijo Oberón tratando de alejarse.

Por favor espere- dijo el anciano- sabe si podrá el rey ser visitado.

No lo creo- contesto Oberón regresando- el rey se encuentra muy ocupado últimamente.

Y la reina me atenderá- insitito el anciano.

Oberón sintió un nudo en la garganta, era el primer lemsil que preguntaba por su difunta madre.

La reina ha muerto hace ya varios años- dijo con tristeza.

Lamento saberlo, en fin, es la vida- dijo el anciano.

había algo extraño en ese hombre, de tal modo que Oberón sintió algo falsa su contestación, no tenia animo de seguir con ese anciano así que espoleo a Emperador para regresar, cuando estuvo a cierta distancia volteo para ver al anciano, para su sorpresa ya no se encontraba en el camino.

Las tierras donde vivía Oberón eran todas muy verdes y hermosas, hasta el territorio lemsil era una buena extensión de tierra, en las montañas Vivian los dragones y al pie de estas se encontraban las moradas de los guardianes del dragón, pero mas allá de donde le era permitido llegar a cualquier criatura mágica o sin magia se encontraba un territorio agreste, algunos cobardes decían que hay era donde se había replegado el demonio negro, otros no lo creían ya que la tradición contaba que después de ser detenido por Enin el demonio había partido para jamás volver.

En este lugar había una cueva de apariencia horrible y de entrañas traicioneras para cualquiera que no estuviera familiarizado con su forma era fácil que se perdiera en el interior, era un laberinto como jamás existiera otro, el camino se bifurcaba de tan diversas maneras que con solo voltear y ver el camino que ya se había recorrido cualquiera podría perderse.

En el interior muy en el fondo era posible escuchar lastimeros gritos de dolor y agonía como si ese lugar comunicara con la tierra de los muertos.

No estaba tan equivocada esta suposición, ya que en el centro podía encontrarse una puerta de roca tallada como por un gigante, el grabado de esa puerta era como si una horrible gárgola te siguiera con la vista aun el mas valiente hubiera volteado a otro lugar después de algunos minutos de contemplarla.

Cruzando esa puerta se veía un enorme corredor iluminado con antorchas si era tal el atrevimiento y se atrevían a seguirlo podían llegar a una estancia muy amplia donde se veía el respaldo de un trono de roca tallado de la misma manera que la puerta la sombra le daba de tal forma que nunca se veía a su ocupante, durmiendo a ambos lados del trono como si se trataran de perros guardianes se encontraban dos dragones de color morado tan oscuro que parecían negros, llenando en ocasiones el recinto con sus gruñidos o bostezos.

En un momento dado uno de los dragones rugió alertando que alguien había llegado de sus fauces lanzo fuego para alejar al intruso.

Parado frente al trono a considerable distancia se encontraba el anciano que Oberón viera en el camino, el trono era tan grande que el anciano parecía un insecto.

Perdón que os moleste mi amo- tartamudeo el anciano.

No hubo ninguna contestación durante algunos minutos, el anciano pensó que tal vez estaba solo por lo que dio media vuelta preparándose para partir.

¿HA MUERTO?- pregunto una voz cavernosa que sonaba mucho mas aterradora al propagarse los ecos por todo el lugar.

Si- chillo el anciano cayendo de rodillas. 

¿HACE CUANTO?- volvió a preguntar la voz.

Hace unos años, como lo habéis dicho mi amo- dijo el anciano tocando el suelo con la frente por estar arrodillado.

TODO MARCHA COMO LO PLANEE…- dijo la voz terminando en una sonora carcajada acompañada con el gruñir de los dragones.

El anciano no se atrevía a levantar la cara del suelo, el sonido era tal que todo el lugar vibraba.

AHORA, ES MOMENTO DE PREPARARNOS- dijo la voz proveniente del trono- HA LLEGADO LA HORA DE ENCENDER LA HOGUERA.

Oberón estaba completamente aburrido, sus amigos no regresaban y ya estaba cansado de estar estudiando todo aquello que a Nicodemus se le ocurría.

Perdido en sus meditaciones, no se dio cuenta cuando un carruaje con corceles blancos llego, de su interior salio una persona esbozada en una capa con capucha de tal forma que no se podía ver su cara, conociendo el lugar donde se encontraba avanzo a buscar a Oberón por los jardines hasta encontrarlo.

Oberón vio que alguien llego junto a él, se quedo mirando sin reconocer de quien se trataba.

¿Señorita Cromslin?- pregunto Oberón sin reconocer quien era esa persona.

No- contesto una voz hermosamente dulce- se trata de alguien más.

Al momento se bajo la capucha dejando caer una hermosa cascada de brillante cabello rojo.

Oberón se paro de un salto, era Titania tan hermosa como nunca la había visto, los ojos verdes la delataban, la blanca piel era mucho mas tersa que cuando se trataba de una niña, ahora era toda una mujer a pesar de tener puesta la capa podía observarse el cambio. Trato de hablar pero ninguna palabra se entendió. Titania rió, y su risa era como el sonido del agua de una fuente cristalina, Oberón también había cambiado ahora el cabello le caía en leve ondulación más debajo de los hombros y se veía que el entrenarse como caballero y futuro rey también le había mejorado en complexión física.

Conversaron hasta que la noche cayo, hablando de todo lo que habían visto durante su separación, de todo lo que habían aprendido, de tantas cosas que parecía nunca terminarían.

Oh, casi lo olvido- dijo de pronto Titania- por fin la termine.

Sacando de su capa una botella de graciosa forma como un cisne de color plateado. 

¿Qué es?- pregunto Oberón antes de tomarla entre sus manos.

Es el retardador de la muerte, pero una advertencia si tus manos la tocan ya no podrás tener ninguna otra más que esta- dijo ella extendiéndole la botella.

Eres muy buena Titania, sabia que lo lograrías- dijo Oberón tomando la botella- ¿solo para emergencias?

Sí- contesto la joven- solo sirve cuando la agonía esta cerca en el momento exacto engaña a la muerte y te da un poco mas de tiempo.

Espero nunca usarla- dijo él guardándola.

Cuando la noche avanzo regresaron al castillo para cenar, después de mucho tiempo Oberón era completamente feliz por tenerla a su lado después de conocer por tanto tiempo a una persona terminas sintiendo como si te perteneciera, así se sentía Oberón.  
Faltaba que regresaran Mordiak y Korvak pero, ya llegarían.

En el lugar de sombras que ya he mencionado se encontraba el anciano con el mismo terror de otras veces.

¿TODO LISTO?- volvió a cuestionar la misma voz que parecía ser el trueno de la tormenta hablando.

Si…- fue lo único que dijo el anciano.

-ORCOS.

-listos

-DRAGONES RENEGADOS

-pocos, la mayoría son fieles a los mastrig

-¿CUANTOS?

-quinientos.

-ESPECTROS DE LA NOCHE

-todos los existentes.

-PERFECTO.

-Mi amo, como lograreis convencer a los lemsils de tu plan-se atrevió a preguntar el anciano.

-CON SIMPLE PRESENCIA.

El anciano dio un grito de terror del trono se pudo ver la sombra enorme y terrorífica de una criatura sumamente fuerte con alas de tal extensión que parecía que el recinto era insignificante, así como apareció se desvaneció dejando en su lugar la sombra de un hombre alto.

Saliendo del trono apareció un hombre esbelto de considerable altura, parecía un mastrig pero su cabello era de un color negro que recordaba la oscuridad de la noche sin luna, estaba cubierto por una capa morada con un broche de oro en forma de un pequeño dragón con las alas abiertas, su mirada tenia una nota de crueldad que se traslucía.

¿NO CREIAS QUE IBA A IR COMO EN REALIDAD SOY O SI?-l e pregunto al anciano.

No mi amo lo que creí, es que…-dijo lentamente el hombre.

QUE IBA A IR COMO CUANDO ENIN SE BURLO DE MI- dijo sarcásticamente el hombre- NO IDIOTA, CUALQUIERA QUE HAYA ESTUDIADO ME RECONOCERIA, NO ES MOMENTO DE ESTAR PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO EN PLATICAS ABSURDAS, REUNE A MIS CAPITANES, LOS SIETE ANCIANO, QUE NO TE FALTE NINGUNO O PAGAS CON TU VIEJA CABEZA, YO VOY CON LOS LEMSILS, PRIMERO ACABO CON LOS FIELES Y DESPUES ME ENCARGO DEL VULGO, ¿QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO?, ¿TODAVIA SIGUES AQUÍ? ¡¡MUEVETE!!- gruño el hombre al momento el anciano corrió como alma que lleva el diablo.

La noche caería sobre los mastrigs, una noche que desearían terminara lo más pronto posible para ver brillar de nuevo el sol.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4. BAJO LAS SOMBRAS.

La noche estaba completamente a oscuras, ni siquiera la Luna se atrevía a salir para alumbrar los campos, en el territorio lemsil todo era confusión no hacia mas de una hora se había cometido un crimen que había paralizado a todos, el gran Concejal lemsil había sido asesinado, con el su esposa y sus hijos, nadie hubiera sido capaz de semejante acción, los miembros del consejo se reunieron inmediatamente para encontrar una solución a tan devastador problema.

La elección del nuevo concejal fue rápida, ya que en general se elige al segundo en el cargo que comparte con el primer concejal las cargas de trabajo y esta acostumbrado a los problemas de la comunidad.

Salve gran concejal Yosneil — dijeron a coro los miembros del consejo.

Gracias hermanos míos, agradezco su voto de confianza, tengo fe en que tendré la capacidad de guiar a nuestro pueblo por mejores caminos, además de aclarar la muerte de nuestro amado gran concejal anterior- dijo Yosneil como discurso.

Yosneil era un hombre alto, de mirada profunda, su cabello era rubio tal vez un poco quebrado, desde hacia unos meses era el segundo del gran concejal, ayudándole en las actividades relacionadas con el tratar de los dragones y guardianes del dragón, Yosneil descendía de los guardianes del dragón por lo que nunca pensó llegar a ser electo como gran concejal, su padre había sido ministro de los lemsils mientras su madre había sido una gran guardiana con la orden del arcángeles, sus ojos eran negros con un brillo casi mágico lo que delataba el tener la sangre de una guardiana.

Si gran conseja supongo que tendrá grandes ideas- dijo una voz entre todos los miembros del consejo.

Yosneil no reconocía de quien se trataba, ya que parecía como si cualquiera hubiera hablado.

No se a que se refiere hermano, si tiene algo que decir puede comentarlo a todo el consejo- dijo Yosneil.

Solo me refiero a que el concejal anterior fue asesinado, inmediatamente usted sube a gobernar nuestro pueblo, tiene tratos con los guardianes y esos horrorosos dragones que tantos estragos nos causan sin mencionar a los mastrigs que desde hace años no han venido a estas nuestras tierras- cuestiono la voz.

Hermano sus acusaciones son infundadas, no se que le motiva a levantar tales injurias contra mi honor, pero puedo asegurarle que en ningún momento tuve la intención de llegar a gran concejal de esta forma, claro que mantengo relaciones con los guardianes del dragón ya que son parte de mi familia, los dragones de los que habla son renegados que deben ser detenidos y los mastrigs siempre nos han brindado su ayuda, claro que ahora la reina no ha venido, y sus caravanas no se acercan tanto a nuestro territorio pero confió en que regresen y tengamos nuevos lazos de amistad- dijo Yosneil con su conciencia tranquila.

El gran Concejal tiene una boca muy amplia para mentirnos- dijo la voz de entre los miembros del consejo- ¿Cómo espera que creamos las mentiras que dice un mestizo?

Yosneil estaba sorprendido, no era posible que sus hermanos le hablaran de esa forma.  
Hermanos, no se de que se trata todo esto, pero ustedes conocieron a mi padre y mi madre saben muy bien que soy una persona de fiar, y que nunca faltaría a los principios del antiguo orden- se defendió Yosneil.

El antiguo orden es una mentira, eso demuestra lo corrupto de nuestro concejal, ya digo que hay que desterrarlo, no esperen, si lo desterramos ¿Qué nos asegura que no vendrá con los mastrig y nos ataque?- dijo la misma voz.

Ahora las artimañas de alguno de los miembros estaban dando resultado, ya que todos tenían dudas en sus corazones al respecto, además no pasaban por una buena época, las siembras se perdían la gente era atacada en pleno quinto mes del año por la enfermedad del frió, y ahora un concejal que había asesinado a su sucesor para obtener el puesto que ambicionaba.

-Comparto su opinión hermano.

-Si lo mejor es que Yosneil no pueda acudir con los mastrigs.

-¿Qué te ha hecho este pueblo de tu padre, oh Yosneil para que levantes tu espada contra nosotros?

Yosneil estaba completamente desconcertado, no era posible, no, tenia que haber un error, su pueblo le atacaba, el que cada día de su vida lo dedicaba al bien de sus hermanos lemsils. ¿O es que no eran sus hermanos?

Lo mejor que podemos hacer es eliminarlo y elegir a un nuevo concejal que no sea corrupto- dijo la voz que había incitado a todos los demás.

Yosneil no soportaría tal infamia, no dejaría que le hicieran daño por falsas acusaciones.

Hermanos no deseo levantar mi espada contra ustedes, pero si eso desea- dijo mientras desenfundaba su espada- que cualquiera de ustedes sabios consejeros trate de detenerme.

Los consejeros hombres de edad en su mayoría mandaron llamar a los guardias, pero estos no igualaron en agilidad al hijo de los guardianes, como pudo Yosneil salto por una ventana para escapar de sus agresores desapareciendo entre unos árboles próximos.

Con sus acciones se demuestra su culpabilidad- dijo la misma voz entre los consejeros- lo único que podemos hacer antes de que los mastrigs le acompañen y destruyan nuestras casas, rapten nuestras mujeres y asesinen a nuestros niños es adelantarnos a ellos y atacarles.

¿Pero podemos ganarles?, nuestro ejercito es muy limitado- dijo un concejal.

No os preocupéis hermanos míos, ya lo tengo planeado- dijo la voz.

Fue cuestión de minutos para que los consejeros apoyaran tan errónea medida de seguridad, el ejercito comenzó a alistarse para una batalla que nadie estaba seguro de su final.

El anciano que servia al amo de la noche se encontraba sentado sobre una roca en la cueva, estaba frotando sus cansados pies con sus manos.  
Este viejo cuerpo- se decía- me he cansado mucho más que en otros años al buscar a los capitanes, pero cuando mi amo regrese y vea mi gran trabajo me recompensara.

El anciano había buscado a demonio negro desde su juventud ya que lo que mas deseaba en el mundo era tener poder, la tarde que lo encontró y se decidió a ayudarle fue cuando perdió el sitio de gran concejal hacia ya tantos años que hasta el mismo había olvidado la fecha, solo recordaba que a partir de ese momento en lugar de ser señor de los lemsils se volvió esclavo de los demonios.

¿ESTAN TODOS ANCIANO?- pregunto el demonio disfrazado.

Si… mi amo- dijo el anciano haciendo reverencias.

ESO ESPERO Y ¿DONDE ESTAN?- cuestiono el demonio mirando al anciano con furia- RECUERDA QUE SI SOLO FALTA UNO…

El anciano se deshacía en lamentarse diciendo que el los había alertado y que todo estaba listo como tal era el deseo de su señor.

El demonio estaba a punto de golpear al anciano — al que no le tenía ninguna paciencia- cuando los dragones que tenía como mascota se pusieron alerta.

VEO QUE OBEDECISTE- le dijo al anciano- SALUDOS HERMANOS.

¡OH, ASAYARASETH, LOS QUE SOMOS TUS SIERVOS TE SALUDAMOS DESDE LA OSCURIDAD!- contestaron a coro un grupo de voces.

El anciano por poco se desmaya del miedo de entre las sombras comenzaron a salir un grupo de criaturas fantasmales cada una tan terrible como tenebrosa.

MIS CAPITANES, SE QUE SUS SERVICIOS ESTARAN A LA ALTURA DE SU REPUTACION- dijo el demonio pasando revista.

El demonio se paro frente a dos mujeres de extremada belleza, al parecer eran gemelas una tenia el cabello morado y la otra lila sus miradas eran tan frías como el viento de las montañas, sus ojos grises parecían de hielo, estaban vestidas con una especie de traje arabesco de color negro, ambas tenían en sus manos unos abanicos de color plateado.

KURA, KILA- dijo el demonio abrazándolas- ESPERO SU VIENTO SIGA SIENDO TAN MORTAL COMO HACE SIGLOS.

MI AMO- dijo la de cabello morado- MI HERMANA Y YO OS DAMOS NUESTRA PALABRA QUE MIENTRAS ESTEMOS EN PIE NINGUNA MONTAÑA SE SOPORTARA SOBRE SUS CIMIENTOS, ¿O NO KILA?.

La mujer de cabello lila asintió con la cabeza.

PERFECTO, SI ME FALLAN DESEARAN LA MUERTE ANTES DE QUE ME ACERQUE A USTEDES, QUIERO QUE SE ENCARGEN DE LA ZONA NORTE, QUE EL VIENTO DE LA MONTAÑA CONGELE LAS ESPERANZAS DE LOS MASTRIGS.-dijo el demonio dándoles la espalda.

¿DESEAS TAMBIEN ERRADICAR A LOS GUARDIANES OH MI AMO?- pregunto la mujer de cabello lila.

SE LOS DEJAREMOS A OTROS MI ENDEMONIADA KILA, NO ES NECESARIO QUE TE BAÑES EN SU SANGRE, QUE OTRO HAGA ESE TRABAJO- dijo el demonio.

Al momento las dos mujeres desaparecieron dejando en su lugar una cortina de humo color plata con un olor a azufre.

¿ZORLAN, TUS LICANTROPOS ESTAN LISTOS?- le pregunto el demonio a un hombre de estatura mediana, vestido con una capa café.

SI, MI AMO, MIS LICANTROPOS ESTAN LISTOS DESDE QUE TU LO PENSARAS, HAN COMENZADO A MOVILIZRSE DESDE EL LIMITE ESTE HACIA LA CIUDAD DE PLATA, CERCARAN EL CAMINO DE LOS MASTRIGS Y DE LOS MIEMBROS DE SU GUARDIA SI SE DECIDEN A ACTUAR CONTRA DE VOS- dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia.

EXCELENTE PERO CAMBIA DE APARIENCIA NO TODOS LOS LICANTROPOS PUEDEN JACTARSE DE CONSERVAR SU CONCIENCIA EN ESTE TIPO DE NOCHES- dijo el demonio negro con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

MI AMO HARAS APARECER LA LUNA, PARA TUS HUMILDES VASAYOS- dijo con voz zalamera el hombre.

CLARO, SOLO NECESITABA QUE SE OCULTARA, PARA DAR DRAMATISMO A LA MUERTE DE UN INMUNDO LEMSIL- dijo el demonio mirando como el hombre se transformaba en hombre lobo.

AUUUUU, SI ASI LO DESEA MI AMO, LOS MASTRRIGS MORRIRRAN- gruño el hombre lobo.

El anciano no comprendía nada, desde que su amo hablara con las mujeres había estado utilizando un idioma para el desconocido y ahora podía hablar con un licántropo, lo mejor era no hacer nada que les molestara. Además esa clase de licántropos son los más detestables ya que si muerden a alguien al momento la victima se transforma, no como otras clases que deben esperar hasta la siguiente luna llena para poder transformarse.

NO, NO ES NECESARIO QUE MATES MASTRIGS TODAVIA. PRIMERO ENCARGATE TU Y TUS LICANTROPOS DE LOS KRULIANS, ELIMINA A ESOS MALDITOS PERROS QUE DESHONRAN A LAS CRIATURAS DE LA NOCHE, IDIOTAS QUE HAN OLVIDADO QUE SOY SU AMO Y MUEVEN LAS COLAS A FAVOR DE LOS MASTRIGS- siseo el demonio.

TUS ORRRDENES SERRRAN CUMPLIDAD AUUUUUUU- dijo el hombre lobo para salir gruñendo de la cueva.

MI AMO, SI HAS MANDADO A LAS HIJAS DE LA TEMPESTAD AL NORTE, A LOS LICANTROPOS AL ESTE, CON TU INFINITA SABIDURIA ¿OH AMO, A DONDE NOS MANDARAS?- dijeron tres figuras encapuchadas.

Al verlas parecía que no había nadie debajo de los jirones de ropa, los tres tenían una enorme hoz en sus manos.

LOS ESPECTROS SIEMPRE ME HAN SERVIDO EXCELENTEMENTE- dijo el demonio negro- A USTEDES LOS NECESITO EN CUALQUIER LUGAR OSCURO, EN CUALQUIER RECODO DONDE EL CORAZON DE LOS MASTRIGS O LOS LEMSILS PUEDA SENTIR TEMOR, HAGAN SU TRABAJO, DESORIENTEN SUS MENTES, QUE EL FRIO DE LA NOCHE CALE SUS HUESOS, QUE DESEEN MORIR ANTES DE VER EL DIA. QUE LA DESESPERACION Y LA ANGUSTIA NUBLE SU RAZON.  
COMO ORDENAS SE HARA OH, GRAN AMO- dijeron los espectros desapareciendo en un prolongado gemido de dolor, tristeza y desolación.

VEAMOS- decía para si el demonio- KURA Y KILA YA ESTAN, ZORLAN YA ESTA, LOS TRES ESPECTROS YA ESTAN, YO COMANDARE A LOS ORCOS Y DEMAS HUESTES SOLO FALTAN LOS DRAGONES, PERO NO LOS VEO.

La cueva estaba desierta, no había ningún dragón a parte de sus dos mascotas, el demonio se impacientaba demasiado rápido, miro con furia al anciano mientras se le acercaba con una sonrisa tenebrosa.

¿NO TE DIJE QUE NO ME FALLARAS?- le dijo mirándolo con sus terribles ojos.

Mi…mi…amo…yo…si….si….le…avise- trataba de disculparse el anciano.

YO TE DIJE QUE NO FALTARA NINGUNO O PAGARIAS CON TU ANCIANA CABEZA, LAS PROMESAS DE ASAYARASETH SIEMPRE SE CUMPLEN ANCIANO- dijo el demonio acercándose cada vez más al anciano que temblaba de miedo.

Un grito desgarrador rompió el silencio de la cueva, los dragones se encabritaron por el olor a sangre, Asayaraseth estaba sentado en su trono como si nada hubiera pasado.

VEO QUE LLEGO TARDE- dijo un dragón rojo de cara larga entrando en la cámara del trono, mirando a su alrededor.

REALMENTE NO MUCHO MI DISTINGUIDO DRAKEN.- dijo demonio negro sin darle mucha importancia.

¡OH!- dijo el dragón mirando algo en las sombras- ¿ERA NECESARIO DECAPITARLO?

LE DIJE QUE LO PAGARIA CON SU ANCIANA CABEZA, YO SIEMPRE CUMPLO MIS PROMESAS- dijo Asayaraseth con malicia- AHORA QUIERO QUE…

LO SE, ME ENCARGE DE LOS GUARDIANES DEL DRAGON, Y DESTRUYA CIUDADES.- dijo Draken.

¿Y SI LO SABES POR QUE NO TE HAS LARGADO?- gruño Asayaraseth.

El dragón salio lo mas rápido que pudo por la enorme entrada.

MALDITOS DRAGONES, CREEN QUE SON MAS SABIOS QUE YO- dijo Asayaraseth- FUERA DISFRACES ESTA NOCHE LAS TINIEBLAS CAERAN SOBRE SHUMASSILON. Y EL GRAN ASAYARASETH SALDARA CON SANGRE LA CUENTA PENDIENTE QUE TIENE CON TODO AQUEL DESCENDIENTE DE ENIN.

Al terminar de decir esto estallo en una sonora carcajada que aumento con los ecos mientras la sombra que proyectaba cambiaba de hombre a demonio. 

Oberón no podía dormir, era como si la noche tratara de decirle algo que no entendía.

Pasaría de la media noche cuando un grupo de mensajeros comenzaron a llegar de diferentes direcciones a reunirse con su padre.

Mi lord- dijo jadeante un mensajero- mi lord atacan el limite norte.  
¿Quién?- pregunto el rey Obaren.

El viento mi lord- contesto el mensajero- el viento ha destruido tanto como ha querido, las nieves desaparecen nuestras villas, la gente muere sin entender que sucede.

El rey Obaren y Nicodemus intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto. Estaban a punto de intentar darle un consejo al mensajero cuando llego otro.

Mi lord licántropos- dijo casi cayendo al entrar en la habitación- por todas partes.

¿Y Zardiak?- pregunto Obaren- ¿Dónde esta mi capitán de la guardia?

Fue a recoger a sus hijos mi rey- dijo Nicodemus.

Mal momento para que partiera- dijo el rey tristemente.

M i lord si no hacemos algo nuestra gente morirá- dijo el segundo mensajero.

Mi lord no olvide el norte que podemos hacer contra la naturaleza- dijo el primer mensajero.

Obaren estaba a punto de contestar algo que les diera ánimos cuando otro mensajero llego.

Mi lord la noche se vuelve contra nosotros- grito el tercer mensajero- las sombras atemorizan a nuestros valientes hombres, las mujeres lloran de pena sin comprender el porque, mi lord que es lo que nos sucede.

Obaren se desespero, esto ya era demasiado.

Primero atenderemos las necesidades de nuestro pueblo, tal vez el clima ha cambiado, haremos que los licántropos retrocedan es necesario convocar a los krulian, que mi pueblo levante sus plegarias a Elladahiane para combatir el miedo, y por ultimo veremos que los lemsils no sufran daño, así es como actuaremos, cumplan mis ordenes valientes mensajeros- dijo Obaren con una inclinación de cabeza.

Los mensajeros se retiraron un poco más calmados por lo que les ordenaba su rey.

¿Qué es lo que piensas de todo esto Nicodemus?- pregunto el rey a su sabio consejero.

El causante de esto es el demonio negro oh rey, ¿estas preparado para detenerle?- pregunto Nicodemus.

El semblante del rey se ensombreció durante unos minutos.

Creo firmemente que los muertos nos avisan cuando nos reuniremos con ellos, he visto a mi amada esposa esta noche en mis sueños, si ha llegado el momento de que me reúna con ella que así sea, no estoy seguro si ganaremos contra Asayaraseth pero por cualquier problema lo mejor que podemos hacer Nicodemus es que las barcas se preparen y alistes todo lo necesario para escapar si el destino se vuelve adverso, y sobre todo si muero que Oberón viva, ya que si no derroto a Asayaraseth, esta responsabilidad caerá sobre sus hombros y si el no lo logra sobre los hombros de sus hijos- dijo el rey retirándose de la habitación.

Oberón escucho la conversación de su padre detrás de la puerta. 

Debo hacer algo- se dijo a si mismo- además…

No pudo terminar la frase, sus ojos no creían lo que veía, en la distancia hacia el lugar donde sabia vivía Titania una densa cortina de humo se levantaba, el color rojizo en las sombras solo indicaba algo.

INCENDIO- grito Oberón.

Al parecer el enemigo se movilizaba mas rápido de lo que ellos esperaban.

Oberón no perdió tiempo, fue en busca de Emperador y partió a todo galope hacia donde vivía Titania.

Que no le pase nada, que no le pase nada, que no le pase nada- decía sin parar Oberón mientras Emperador más que correr, volaba.

Mordiak y Korvak habían terminado su entrenamiento, Mordiak contaba con sus 18 años y había hecho que sus maestros militares y su padre estuvieran orgullosos, Korvak con sus 15 años había logrado lo que jamás pensó lograr, había superado a su hermano, pero como su hermano era su héroe en todos los sentidos no presumía y le permitía que el fuera la joya de la corona a los ojos de su padre.

Zardiak se había dado cuenta de todo pero comprendía que Korvak era mas parecido a su madre, en la humildad por lo que eso también era motivo para sentirse orgulloso de su hijo más pequeño.

Ya deseo ver en que se convirtió Oberón- dijo Mordiak montando su caballo con mancha en la pata.

Algo pasa esta noche- dijo Korvak que se había vuelto más callado y reservado durante su entrenamiento.

Lo se- contesto su padre- es como si algo nos acechara en las sombras.

Apenas dijeron esto cuando de un recodo del camino les saltaron un grupo de licántropos.

Los caballos se encabritaron haciendo que cayeran, el caballo de Zardiak le cayo encima, se escucho que algo se había quebrado.

Los hermanos ayudaron a su padre a levantarse, los caballos de los hermanos lograron escapar pero el caballo de su padre fue devorado por los licántropos.

¿Padre te encuentras bien?- pregunto Mordiak mientras Korvak revisaba a su padre.

Korvak miro desconcertado a su padre, al parecer el caballo le había roto algo.

Estoy bien…- dijo Zardiak tratando de incorporarse para no lograrlo- debemos llegar a Shumassilon y… alertarles.

Padre, debes montar o esos licántropos….- Korvak no pudo terminar la frase.

No. Ustedes deben alertarles- dijo Zardiak mirando a sus hijos- yo solo los retrasaría.  
No padre- dijeron al unísono los hermanos.

Es una orden- finalizo su padre mientras se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca los aullidos de los licántropos.

Vamos hermano- dijo Korvak a Mordiak que no deseaba dejar a su padre- si no nos vamos, el sacrificio de nuestro padre será en vano.

Mordiak miro con tristeza a su padre caído.

El capitán de la guardia te saluda padre, protegeré a nuestro rey y a mi hermano, estarás orgulloso de nosotros- dijo mientras montaba a su caballo y ambos hermanos se alejaban.

Ya lo estoy hijo mió, ya lo estoy- dijo Zardiak viendo alejarse a sus hijos y escuchando como se acercaban los licántropos.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5. CONFRONTACION.

Que no le pase nada- se repetía Oberón mientras se acercaba a todo galope a la casa de Titania, su vista no lo había engañado a la distancia se podía ver el color rojizo del humo, un incendio consumía la casa.

El silencio del camino fue cortado por el grito de una mujer, Oberón suplico a los cielos que no fuera Titania mientras se acercaba.

¡Suéltame monstruo!- ordeno la voz de Titania.

Mira nada mas esto, Trotan-dijo un orco que la tenia sujeta por las muñecas- esta resulto mas valiente que la otra.

La señorita Cromslin había gritado cuando un orco la tomo por el brazo.

Ya lo veo Triquina- contesto el otro- esa puede ser una buena adquisición además el amo no dijo nada sobre lo que encontráramos en el camino.

Claro, que me la voy a quedar, además no es tan valiente sin su cetro- el orco soltó una carcajada al ver en el suelo el cetro de oro con incrustaciones de diversas gemas que la joven había soltado cuando la atrapo.

Por última vez he dicho que me sueltes- ordeno Titania, mientras le daba un golpe con su rodilla al orco.

El monstruo dio un gruñido de dolor y enfado mientras se encogía de dolor sin soltar a Titania.

Oggg, oggg- se burlaba su compañero- la gata tiene garras, y por lo que veo no tendrás orquitos.

CALLATE- gruño enfadado el aludido- Maldita mastrig.

El orco arrojo al suelo a Titania, quitándose del cinto una enorme hacha oxidada.

A ver si sigues siendo valiente- dijo mientras levantaba el hacha sobre la cabeza de la joven.

Titania solo atino a cerrar los ojos mientras veía como el hacha iba a caer sobre ella, la señorita Cromslin dio un grito de terror.

Titania se atrevió a abrir los ojos, no había pasado nada, miro hacia el orco y pudo ver como Oberón había llegado en el momento exacto de detener el golpe, ahora estaba peleando contra el orco que no era rival para el, el otro orco iba a llegar por detrás de Oberón cuando Titania pudo alcanzar su cetro.

Como roca quedaras, obedeciendo mi voluntad- conjuro Titania, apuntando al orco.

El orco quedo petrificado. 

Gracias, Titania- dijo Oberón.

¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?- pregunto Titania con los brazos cruzados- Por si no lo notaste lo tenia todo bajo control.

Bajo control- protesto Oberón- si no fuera por mí ya estarías muerta, además estaba preocupado y así es como me agrade…

Oberón no pudo terminar la frase, Titania le había dado un beso en los labios que lo había hecho callar.

Ya lo se, solo quería ser melodramática- dijo la joven- ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?

No lo se- contesto Oberón un tanto rojo- pero de cualquier forma lo mejor es regresar al castillo, supongo que habrá mas de esos orcos.

Ambas mujeres montaron en la grupa de Emperador quien no reducid su velocidad a pesar del peso.

Estaban regresando por el camino cuando escuchando voces y sonidos de pisadas tuvieron que ocultarse entre unos arbustos.

Ougg, ougg, el amo ha ordenado cercar los caminos- dijo un trasgo de cara repugnante a unos quince mas que lo seguían.

Si, saquear pueblos, destruir casas y matar mastrigs- contestaron a coro los otros.

El amo no quiere errores, el amo quiere sangre- volvió a repetir el líder.

Obedecemos al amo- canturrearon los otros.

A que se referirán- dijo en un susurro Titania.

No tengo idea- dijo en el mismo tono Oberón- pero de que quieren guerra quieren guerra.

Antes de que pudieran entender que paso unas manos los jalaron mas atrás de los arbustos tapando sus bocas para que no gritaran.

Silencio- dijo una voz conocida cuando las sombras los cubrieron.

Mordiak, Korvak- dijo Oberón en el mismo tono susurrante- ¿Qué esta pasando?

Al parecer estamos bajo ataque- dijo Korvak.

Eso explica la llegada de los mensajeros, el ataque a Titania y esos orcos y trasgos- dijo Oberón comprendiendo de golpe de que se trataba.

Lo bueno es que tenemos a Zardiak para protegernos- dijo la señorita Cromslin.

El semblante de los hermanos se oscureció.

Nuestro padre ya no esta entre nosotros- dijo Mordiak.

Ahora eres nuestro nuevo capitán de la guardia Mordiak- dijo Oberón- tenemos que llegar con mi padre para que te explique nuestra situación, ¿y Emperador?

Emperador estaba junto con los caballos de los hermanos, unos arbustos mas adelante para no ser vistos por los trasgos.

Así reanudaron su camino con dirección al castillo, todo el trayecto escucharon los gritos que infundían tanto miedo a los mastrigs, el viento que silbaba amenazador, a centenares de trasgos haciendo diabluras en las casa mastrigs.  
Tenemos que detener todo esto- se decía Oberón- mi pueblo no puede estar sufriendo de esta manera.

Estaban a punto de llegar, cuando casi derriban a alguien con sus corceles.

¡Que estas loco!- grito Oberón- por poco y te matas.

No es tiempo de reclamos debo llegar con el rey- dijo el aludido.

No es la forma de hablarme y…- Oberón lo miro fijamente- ¡Eres un lemsil!

Mi nombre es Yosneil, y no soy lemsil bueno tal vez una parte pero, me haces perder mi tiempo debo llegar con el rey- dijo el joven retando a Oberón.

Mira lemsil, no me importa como te llames en este momento estamos atravesando una situación muy difícil- dijo Oberón un tanto molesto.

¿Difícil?, así que llegaron antes que yo, como es posible los lemsil tenían que tardar mucho mas- se decía a si mismo Yosneil

Explícate- ordeno Korvak.

Los lemsil piensan atacar a los mastrigs- finalizo Yosneil.

Malditos, y después de todo lo que mis padres han hecho por ellos- gruño Oberón- ellos fueron los que llamaron a los trasgos y orcos.

Créeme mastrig, los lemsil están confundidos, pero no creo que llegaran al punto de aliarse con las criaturas de la noche- trato de tranquilizarlo Yosneil.

No me importa sea como sea ellos han dado el primer golpe, ahora solo podemos responder, tú nos acompañaras a ver a mi padre- ordeno Oberón- Mordiak que monte contigo, yo no llevo lemsils.

Estaban a punto de llegar al castillo cuando Oberón no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, todo el lugar estaba cercado por miles de orcos y trasgos, los mastrigs estaban siendo reunidos, las casas estaban siendo saqueadas, se levantaban incendios por doquier.

Estaba a punto de dar alguna indicación a sus acompañantes cuando un grupo de trasgos les cayó encima apresándolos.

La señorita Cromslin fue llevada con los otros mastrigs prisioneros, Oberón, Titania y los demás fueron conducidos al castillo.

El lugar se hallaba sumido en la oscuridad, un olor a azufre se respiraba en el aire, el lugar estaba desarreglado, las cortinas rotas, los muebles destrozados, Oberón se preguntaba que había pasado con su padre.

Los orcos los arrojaron al interior del salón del trono cerrando tras de ellos las puertas, Oberón no quería creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

El lugar estaba levemente iluminado por unas antorchas que le daban un tinte rojizo, en el suelo tirado frente al trono se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de su padre, junto a el se encontraba su espada, la espada con empuñadura de dragón heredad de todos los reyes de Shumassilon, en el trono estaba sentada una figura muy alta con una capa morada, la penumbra no permitía ver su rostro con claridad, los ojos eran rojos y una tenebrosa sonrisa asomaba en sus finos labios, Oberón se fijo en las manos del personaje, estaban en el descanso del trono, mas que manos eran garras, las uñas eran puntiagudas de color negro.

HEREDERO DE ENIN- siseo la figura levantándose del trono.

Oberón miro fijamente la figura, era musculosa, alta, imponente, tenebrosa, era tan alta que casi tocaba el techo era imposible que hubiera entrado por la puerta, y además quien era para haber atacado a su padre, un escalofrió cruzo su espalda.

Asayaraseth- musito Oberón.

Si su padre no lo había detenido, ¿Qué posibilidad tenia Oberón?

DECEPCIONANTE- dijo la figura con una voz que parecía el trueno- ESPERABA MAS DE EL.

El demonio pateo el cadáver del rey.

¡Basta!- ordeno Oberón haciéndole frente.

El demonio se sonrió con malignidad.

¿ESO ES TODO?- le pregunto.

Estaba a punto de decir algo mas, cuando reparo en los otros acompañantes de Oberón, miro el cabello rojo de Titania y soltó una carcajada.

ESE CABELLO YA LO HABIA VISTO- dijo al terminar de reír.

Titania no comprendía a que se refería.

TARAM, LO TENIA DE ESE COLOR- siseo saboreando el dolor que producían estas palabras en la joven.

¿Mi padre?- musito Titania.

Y PENSAR, QUE LO CONFUNDI CON EL HEREDERO- dijo el demonio acercándose a ellos sin dejar que la luz de las antorchas le diera de lleno.

Titania, lo comprendió todo ahora ya sabio el final que habían tenido sus padres.

El demonio estaba mirándolos fijamente cuando comenzó a olfatear el aire. De un movimiento tan rápido que nadie acertaba a decir que había hecho se coloco al lado de Oberón tomando de entre su ropa una botella de color plateada con forma de cisne.

¿QUIEN HIZO ESTO?- gruño y su voz fue tan terrible que los cristales se estremecieron.

Titania no soporto los ojos rojos del demonio y bajo la vista al suelo.

¡TU!- dijo acercándose a ella- TU TUVISTE EL DESCARO DE UTILIZAR MI LIBRO.

Oberón sintió un vuelco en el estomago, por eso el libro estaba abandonado, de alguna forma los mastrigs se lo habían quitado a Asayaraseth y Titania había sacado de ahí la poción.  
Asayaraseth arrojo contra el suelo la botella, la cual se rompió en miles de fragmentos dejando un agradable perfume. Estaba a punto de golpear con toda su garra a Titania, cuando le hicieron frente los dos hermanos.

HIJOS DE CAPITANES- dijo con desprecio- ¿Y SU PADRE?

Deberías saberlo tú- gruño Mordiak.

ESO NO ES VALIENTE, ES ESTUPIDO- dijo socarronamente Asayaraseth, regresando a sentarse al trono- ¿QUE PIENSAN HACER CONTRA MI?, LOS LEMSILS CREEN QUE USTEDES SON CULPABLES DE TODO, ELLOS ME LLAMARON.

¡Mentira!- grito Yosneil- mí pueblo no es cobarde.

El demonio se rió con una risa que helaba la sangre.

¿NO?, YO NO ENTRO SI NO ME ABREN LA PUERTA, Y TU PUEBLO ME ABRIO SU CORAZON, ACEPTENLO YO HE GANADO QUE PUEDEN HACER USTEDES CINCO CONTRA MI, YO HE GANADO A CADA UNO DE LOS HEREDEROS DE ENIN, TE CREES DIFERENTE PARA GANARME RIDICULO MASTRIG, O TU INSIGNIFICANTE LEMSIL, O TAL VEZ USTEDES PELELES HIJOS DE GUARDIANES O TAL VEZ LA BRUJA HECHICERA QUE DESCIFRO MI LIBRO ¿CREEN GANARME?- dijo retándolos con sus ojos rojos fijos en cada uno de ellos.

Oberón se sentía insignificante su padre muerto, su pueblo exterminado, su reino perdido, y aunado a eso la humillación de fallar como heredero de Enin.

No lo soporto mas, tomo la espada de su padre y apunto al pecho del demonio.

INTENTALO, NO PASARA NADA- se burlo Asayaraseth- EL GRAN ASAYARASETH ANIQUILARA A TODOS LOS DESCENDIENTES DE ENIN.

Cobarde- gruño Oberón

¿QUE?- Cuestiono el demonio.

Eres un cobarde, nos tienes miedo por eso quieres eliminarnos, temes a los mastrigs, te aprovechaste de los lemsils y eso te hace un cobarde- decía Oberón sin retirar la espada.

YO NO LE TEMO A NADA- amenazo Asayaraseth- YO SOY EL MIEDO, YO SOY LA TEMPESTAD, YO SOY LA PERDICION, YO Y SOLO YO SOY MAS QUE CUALQUIER OTRO, MAS QUE LOS RIDICULOS MASTRIGS, MAS QUE LA MISMA ELLADAHIANE, YO, ME ESCUCHAS Y NO SOPORTARE QUE NINGUN DESPRECIABLE MASTRIG ME HABLE DE ESA FORMA.

Asayaraseth estaba a punto de atacar a Oberón cuando Mordiak y Korvak jalaron el tapete donde estaba parado logrando que por un segundo perdiera el equilibrio, instante que aprovecharon Oberón y Yosneil para empujarlo, el peso del demonio hizo que rompiera los cristales de la ventan detrás del trono cayendo al vació.

¡Rápido hay que salir de aquí!- grito Oberón- Adiós padre.

Todos salieron rápidamente del salón del trono, bajando como pudieron las escaleras, dando a la entrada del castillo, donde todos los orcos los miraron durante algunos segundos confundidos.

Antes de que cualquiera hiciera algo, un terremoto sacudió la tierra, Oberón miro y para su terror vio como una figura enorme, mas alta que el mismo castillo, de gran volumen los miraba con unos terribles ojos rojos, las alas eran de dimensiones extraordinarias, parecían de piel como la de los murciélagos y los brazos dejaban ver toda su fortaleza, con un gruñido que hizo que todos se taparan los oídos, abrazo el castillo en toda su extensión y de un abrazo hizo que la roca se desquebrajara, los cristales se rompieron en un sonido sordo, todo lo que había sido su hogar había desaparecido en un momento, todo acompañado de las carcajadas del demonio que disfrutaba de su inminente triunfo, las rocas caían como en una terrible lluvia mientras todos los que se encontraban alrededor trataban de esquivarlas para salvar sus vidas.

¡CAPITANES A MI!- rugió con voz de trueno- ELIMINEN A LOS MASTRIGS QUE NO QUEDE UNO SOLO CON VIDA.

Oberón y sus amigos se abrieron paso como pudieron mientras la figura del demonio se desvanecía entre el polvo que dejaban las ruinas del castillo destruido.

Oberón ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- decía Titania mientras trataban de escapar de ese terrible lugar.

No lo se, espero un milagro- dijo Oberón esquivando a los trasgos.

Antes que todo se calmara todavía faltaban muchas cosas terribles, en la distancia se comenzaron a escuchar los aullidos de los licántropos, las sombras se volvían espectros tenebrosos, y justo frente a los jóvenes aparecieron sin previo aviso dos mujeres con abanicos plateados, pero ahora dejaban ver unas alas grises de demonio.

EN NOMBRE DE NUESTRO AMO NO LOS DEJAREMOS HUIR — dijo una mujer de cabello morado.

VIENTO, CORTA SUS ESPERANZAS- grito la otra mujer de cabello lila mientras agitaba su abanico.

Al momento una fuerte ráfaga de aire hizo que todo alrededor se lanzara contra Oberón y sus amigos, Titania apenas tuvo tiempo de hacer un escudo de protección con su cetro.

No voy a soportar mucho- dijo jadeante mientras trataba de seguir con el escudo.

El viento no disminuya, las mujeres se reían con carcajadas gélidas, parecía que no habría salvación, el escudo se debilitaba, estaba a punto de esfumarse cuando una ráfaga de fuego cruzo el cielo para distraer a las mujeres.

¿QUE DEMONIOS?- gruño la de cabello lila.

MALDITOS DRAGONES, KILA TENDREMOS QUE ENCARGARNOS DE ELLOS- siseo la de cabello morado.

ASI SE HARA KURA- contesto la de cabello lila.

Yosneil alzo la vista, para su deleite el cielo estaba completamente lleno de dragones, algunos llevaban en sus lomos a los guardianes, otros volaban con alas de Ángeles.

Tal vez aun quedan esperanzas- le dijo Korvak a Oberón.  
De los cielos llegaba ayuda anhelada a favor de los mastrigs, tal vez tendrían la fuerza suficiente para dar un revés a las fuerzas de Asayaraseth.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6. KURA Y KILA

Asayaraseth contemplo en silencio como los dragones se acercaban a interferir en sus planes. Una sonrisa siniestra se mostró en sus labios, tras una cortina de humo de color negro con el acostumbrado olor a azufre asumió la figura de un mastrig de cabello rojizo.

Si el idiota de Draken hace que mis planes fallen- dijo con una voz muy calmada, que parecía la de un mastrig- me encargare de que su escamoso cuerpo sea devorado por las llamas.

Apareciendo de la nada en sus manos se coloco una excelente espada pero de filo adietado.

ORCOS, VEINTE MONEDAS DE ORO POR CADA CABEZA MASTRIG QUE CORTEN ESTA NOCHE- grito con su habitual voz de trueno.

Al momento todos los orcos se enardecieron ante las palabras de su amo, los mastrig se encontraban desconcertados su rey no aparecía, el príncipe estaba en aprietos ante las dos diablesas y ahora los cazaban como animales, los hombres se alistaron para pelear, pero las mujeres y los niños no sabían exactamente a donde huir.

HEREDERO, TU PUEBLO PAGARA CON SU SANGRE TU ATREVIMIENTO- dijo para sí mismo Asayaraseth mientras contemplaba como los mastrigs eran perseguidos.

Los dragones distrajeron a las hermanas, para que dejaran en paz a Oberón, estas siguieron a los intrusos a otra parte.

Heredero, los dragones están de nuestro lado- dijo Yosneil.

Mi nombre es Oberón, y si ellos nos dan su ayuda es por que son agradecidos no como tu lemsil- contesto Oberón irritado.

Ya te dije cual es mi nombre y no soy lemsil, los que se decían mi pueblo trataron de matarme y estos- dijo Yosneil señalando a los dragones- son mi verdadera familia por que han venido en nuestro socorro cuando se los he pedido.

Sabias palabras – dijo un dragón que aterrizo a sus espaldas- mi nombre es lord Draco, señor de estos dragones y líder de los guardianes que nos protegen, Yosneil en recuerdo de tu madre no olvidamos los lazos de sangre que nos unen, pero me temo jóvenes que sin importar nuestro numero el demonio negro nos lleva cierta ventaja.

¿A que se refiere?- cuestiono Korvak.

Los renegados están a su servicio, son pocos pero son terriblemente letales, esta será una batalla en la que ninguno de nosotros hubiéramos querido participar.

De cualquier forma debemos hacerles frente- dijo Mordiak- no podemos correr como conejos asustados ante los sabuesos.

Admiro su valor pero deben estar preparados para lo peor- dijo el dragón con voz calmada -¿y el rey?

Aquí estoy- dijo Oberón firmemente.

Y su majestad tiene un plan de contingencia- quiso saber el dragón.

Oberón no había planeado nada, su idea era ganar la batalla y ya. Un momento, algo estaba preparado, si su padre había dicho algo de las barcas, no recordaba muy bien todo lo que había dicho pero SI, claro, por eso no había visto por ninguna parte a Nicodemus.

Si si hay un plan de contingencia-dijo de repente al dragón.

En cuestión de minutos los puso al tanto de todo lo que había planeado su padre.

Obaren era muy listo- dijo el dragón- no por nada pudo hacer una alianza con nosotros, bien, esto es lo que haremos, trataremos de detener a Asayaraseth, mi raza mantiene su alianza con los mastrigs, si el destino se vuelve adverso huirán en esas barcas.

Huiremos- corrigió Oberón- no abandonaremos a los dragones y sus guardianes.

El dragón asintió con la cabeza.

Y eso te incluye a ti- dijo Oberón mirando a Yosneil- si te mantienes fiele a nosotros olvidare que algo de ti pertenece a los lemsil.

Yo obedezco el antiguo orden, abandonarlos, seria olvidar en todo lo que creo-contesto Yosneil.

MUY TIERNO- aulló un licántropo seguido de otros veinte mas- LASTIMA QUE ESO NO LO ORDENA NUESTRO AMO.

Mordiak y Korvak sacaron sus espadas, Oberón empuño la de su padre Yosneil saco la suya, una hermosa espada de hoja azulada, Titania les hizo frente con su cetro y el dragón se veía amenazador.

Cuando los licántropos se lanzaron al ataque, fueron repelidos fácilmente por los jóvenes, el líder licántropo Zorlan, gruño llamando a mas miembros de su clan.

NO SERRRA TAN FACIL MASSSTRRRIGSSS- aulló con rabia.

Los licántropos se lanzaban contra ellos, ellos los repelían como podían, pero cada vez eran mas y más los estaban rodeando y ya era demasiado difícil evitar sus mordidas, para no convertirse en uno de ellos.

El dragón gruño y al momento un dragón de menor tamaño y un ángel llegaron en su ayuda, el dragón lanzo una bocanada de fuego que ahuyentó definitivamente a los licántropos, hasta el mismo Zorlan tuvo que replegarse.

¿Mi lord esta bien?- pregunto el dragón.

Oberón se dio cuenta que era una hembra de color azulado y su acompañante era una joven de cabello negro con rayos rubios.

Si mi lady Ámbar- dijo el dragón restregando su cabeza con la de ella- gracias a vos y a Pashlein.

La joven hizo una reverencia al dragón por su halago, luego miro con unos hermosos ojos azules a Yosneil ruborizándose un poco.

¿Por qué no has desplegado tus alas?- le pregunto.

Porque nunca las he tenido- contesto Yosneil un tanto ruborizado.

Ya las encontraras en otra ocasión- contesto Pashlein.

Un viento cortante llego a sus espaldas.

YA LES HEMOS DICHO QUE NO ESCAPARAN- dijeron a coro Kula y Kila.

HEMOS ELIMINADO A ESOS DESAGRADABLES DRAGONES Y AHORA LES TOCA A USTEDES- dijo Kila.

Ya es momento de acabar con ellas- dijo Titania haciéndoles frente- Oberón tú y los demás detengan a Asayaraseth, yo entretengo a estas brujas.

NO- sentencio Oberón- si pudieron contra los dragones, tú no tendrás oportunidad.

Gracias por la confianza- dijo Titania con una triste sonrisa- pero no te preocupes, yo puedo entretenerlas.

Oberón no estaba muy convencido pero tuvo que asentir, los demás montaron en los dos dragones y emprendieron el vuelo.

Kila estaba a punto de seguirlos.

¡No, ustedes pelean conmigo!- grito Titania.

NO BRUJA MASTRIG- contesto Kura- YO PELEO CONTIGO Y MI HERMANA CON TUS DETESTABLES AMIGOS.

Kila rió con su risa gélida mientras emprendía el vuelo en contra de los dragones.

Y AHORA MASTRIG VEAMOS SI ERES BUENA- dijo Kura guardando las alas y haciéndole frente a Titania.

Ya veras- dijo la joven con una sonrisa- HIELO.

Al momento que Titania apunto con su cetro a Kura, esta quedo congelada, era como una estatua de hielo. Después de unos segundos la figura se estremeció y se rompió liberando a la diablesa.

SORPRENDENTE- dijo Kura- PERO NO ES SUFICIENTE, AHORA ME TOCA A MÍ.

En una lengua desconocida para Titania que no hablaba lengua negra Kura hizo que del cielo cayera un torrente de granizo sobre Titania, esta a su vez puso un escudo para evitar sus golpes.

Cualquier niña hace hielo, pasemos a algo más interesante- dijo Titania, quien por alguna extraña razón estaba disfrutando la pelea.

ERA JUSTO LO QUE IBA A PROPONER- dijo socarronamente Kura.

Al momento comenzaron a lanzarse cada una con sus respectivos instrumentos diferentes hechizos, Titania con su cetro y Kura con su abanico, rayos de todos colores estaban siendo lanzados contra una y otra.

Kura era buena contrincante, Titania sentía eso como un día de entrenamiento como el que había tenido hacia unos años, pero ahora era más mortales, los hechizos que Kura lanzaba eran maldiciones terribles, Titania en mas de una vez estuvo a un pelo de detenerlos, era momento de terminar o algo podía salir mal.

Kura estaba cansándose del juego así que decidió lanar un último ataque, olvidando el duelo de hechizos mágicos, se lanzo de lleno contra Titania, aprisionándola con sus brazos.

Me va a partir- pensó Titania.

Kura era mucho mas fuerte de lo que parecía, cada vez mas aprisionaba a Titania evitando que esta pudiera respirar.

Titania sentía que se ahogaba, con su cetro hizo a parecer una botella de color morado cuando sintió que ya no tenia oportunidad lo estrello contra el cuerpo de Kura.

Esta dio un grito sordo y soltó a Titania quien cayo al suelo respirando entre cortadamente, al momento Kura sintió que algo malo estaba pasando, su cuerpo se torno rígido, trato de mover los pies pero no pudo, miro al suelo y para su sorpresa sus hermosas piernas estaban engrosando y tomando la apariencia de la corteza de un árbol, sus brazos se volvían flexibles como ramas y tras un ultimo gruñido de una bestia derrotada su cabeza se lleno con el follaje esmeralda de un hermoso árbol.

No me culpes a mí- le dijo Titania pasando su mano por el tronco- tu fuiste la que utilizaba los elementos de la naturaleza para propósitos malignos.

Demonio negro vio la escena de la batalla estaba seguro de que Kura le ganaría a la joven, pero cuando vio que esta, su favorita era convertida en un horrible árbol con esas asquerosas hojas verdes, dio un gruñido tal, que parecía que la tierra se partiría en dos, al gruñido de su amo, Kila vio que su hermana había desaparecido, llena de furia se lanzo contra Titania, hubiera destrozado a Titania, si esta no hubiera sido recogida por un caballo a todo correr.

¡Emperador!- dijo Titania llena de felicidad- Por eso te quiero Emperador.

El caballo siguió a todo galope sin detenerse pasando entre los orcos y trasgos que trataban de cortarle el paso poniendo fuera de peligro a Titania.

Oberón también había sentido miedo al ver la pelea de Titania por eso había mandado a Emperador, al que había encontrado dando patadas a unos trasgos que molestaban a unos niños mastrigs cuando lord Draco los deposito en tierra.

Kila estaba furiosa, su hermana no podía volver a la normalidad, decidió que aunque fuera lo único que hiciera antes de morir tenía que destruir a uno de ese grupo de mastrigs.

Korvak y Mordiak estaban enfrascados en una lucha contra licántropos y trasgos que les impedían llegar hasta donde se encontraba Asayaraseth, Mordiak estaba a punto de romper el cerco cuando una garra lo tomo por el cuello de su traje arrojándolo hacia atrás.

Cuando se incorporo pudo observar a Kila con una cimitarra enorme, había cambiado de forma su abanico pero seguía viéndose letal.

TU PAGARAS LO QUE LE HAN HECHO A MI HERMANA- gruño.

Mordiak era bueno con la espada pero tenia ciertos problemas para detener todos los ataques que lanzaba Kila.

Uno de esos golpes hizo que soltara su espada, Kila estaba a punto de partirlo en dos cuando por atrás salto Korvak parando el golpe.

Nadie toca a mi hermano- siseo haciendo frente a Kila.

Esta no se inmuto siguió con su terrible cimitarra repartiendo golpes a Korvak y a Mordiak llegando hasta donde se encontraba el árbol en el que fue transformada su hermana.

Korvak – dijo Mordiak- debemos…

Lo sé- contesto su hermano adivinando su pensamiento- cuando tú lo indiques.

Ahora- grito Mordiak.

Al momento ambos hermanos se lanzaron al mismo tiempo contra Kila, esta no podía evitar todos los golpes de los hermanos, era como si hubieran ensayado la coreografía desde siempre ya que todos sus golpes eran precisos. En un momento Kila dio de espaldas con Kura, antes de que pudiera lograr algo sus alas fueron ensartadas en el árbol por las espadas de los hermanos, esta gruño por la frustración de ser derrotada, trato de llamar al viento en su ayuda pero sin su abanico era imposible, cuando los hermanos la vieron ensartada, se alejaron un poco.

¿Listo Korvak?- pregunto Mordiak.

A tu señal hermano- dijo Korvak.

Al momento los dos hermanos pronunciaron un antiguo cántico que hizo que Kila chillara con todas sus fuerzas de la misma forma que Kura lo había hecho, al terminar de entonar la melodía los hermanos, Kila se había transformado en una extensión de la corteza del árbol.

Listo, ha sido sellada- dijo Korvak secándose el sudor de la frente.

Ahora ayudar a Oberón- dijo Mordiak.

Asayaraseth apretó con tal fuerza su espada que un rastro de sangre morada corrió por su mano, sus dos capitanas habían sido derrotadas, no importaba todavía la batalla no se había terminado, aun faltaban los espectros, los licántropos, todos sus orcos y trasgos que aunque reducidos en numero aun eran una cantidad considerable y sobre todo faltaba el idiota de Draken y sus renegados y la multitud de lemsils que aunque sus vidas duraban menos que las de las criaturas de las noches siempre podían servir para algo.

Oberón estaba a punto de llegar a donde estaba Asayaraseth, ya faltaba poco cuando le cerraron el paso Zorlan y sus licántropos.

KURRRA Y KILA HAN CAIDO PERRO NOSOTROS NO TE DEJARRREMOS PASAR- gruño el licántropo.

Oberón no contesto nada, solo preparo su espada listo para el combate, mientras podía ver el deleite en los ojos rojos de Asayaraseth.

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7. SHUMASSILON.

Zorlan era terrible, desde que Asayaraseth le encontrara, no había noche de luna que no provocara una calamidad, ahora había sido reunido junto con los otros seis capitanes para satisfacer el deseo de venganza de su amo.

Oberòn esperaba el momento en que los licántropos se lanzaran al ataque, solo era cuestión de minutos antes de que todos ellos cayeran sobre él.

A un gruñido tres o cuatro licántropos se lanzaron contra el joven mastrig, Oberòn levanto su espada para contestar al ataque, en ese momento se escucho un aullido por más conocido para él.

¡Nanthar!- grito Oberòn.

Desde el camino oeste se podían observar a muchos krulians, tal vez todo el clan de Nanthar, era agradable ver que al menos los mastrigs contaban con el apoyo de sus fieles domadores de caballos.

Nanthar se veía mucho más fiero que nunca, su color pardo resaltaba de tal forma bajo la luz de la luna que parecía un lobo salvaje de las montañas.  
Los licántropos que estaban más próximos a Oberòn olvidaron por un momento a su presa y dirigieron su ataque al líder de los krulians, antes que ninguno lograra hacer nada, Nanthar ya los tenía a sus pies gimiendo por sus vidas, sus acompañantes fueron los que se encargaron de ellos, por su parte Zorlan y los demás licántropos dieron unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás del miedo que les daba ver al krulian.

Asayaraseth no se había movido de su lugar, observaba con sumo deleite la escena, tal vez era posible que los krulians y los licántropos se eliminaran mutuamente, en fin solo debía esperar a que el destino interviniera.

¿Mi lord esta bien?- le pregunto Nanthar a Oberòn.

Sí, gracias- dijo Oberòn estrechando su mano con la zarpa del licántropo-¿y Nany?

Se encuentra con Nicodemus, usted parta a combatir al demonio negro, nosotros nos encargamos de estos mitad bestia- dijo Nanthar.

Orek- contesto Oberòn evitando a los licántropos.

SOLO TU Y YO PERRRO- gruño Zorlan. 

Como desees morir, mitad bestia- gruño Nanthar.

En ese momento comenzó el ataque entre los lobos, los licántropos lanzaban dentelladas tan fuertes que parecían querer arrancarles las cabezas a los krulians, los krulians los aplastaban con sus fuertes zarpas, ambos bandos peleaban por esa eterna rivalidad que les caracterizaba, tal vez en un tiempo estuvieron los krulians relacionados con las criaturas de la noche como aseguraba Asayaraseth pero en este momento la lealtad de los krulian estaba a favor de los mastrigs.

Después de mucho batallar por fin Nanthar gano la batalla contra Zorlan, cuando el krulian le rompió el cuello al licántropo, es una suerte que si un licántropo muerde a un krulian este no se transforma en hombre lobo-ya que estrictamente hablando ellos ya lo son de forma natural- sino otro curso hubiera tenido la historia esa noche.  
Nanthar tenía una pata muy lastimada ya que Zorlan lo había mordido con sus poderosas fauces rompiéndole los huesos, el dolor era terrible al apoyarla pero a pesar de eso siguió combatiendo al lado de sus hermanos krulians a favor de los mastrigs.

Por otra parte los guardianes del dragón estaban teniendo problemas para detener a los renegados que habían llegado bajo el mando de Draken, como siempre el dragón rojo de cara larga había llegado tarde. En el momento en que sus dragones aparecieron con él a la cabeza, Asayaraseth solo levanto la vista "si por culpa de este animal- pensaba- mis planes se arruinan deseara morir antes que mi mano lo arroje al fuego del infierno".

Draken estaba jubiloso, los renegados habían ganado mucho mas fuerza de la que el esperaba que tuvieran a tal grado de que los mismos guardianes del dragón no habían logrado detenerlos en todo lo que iba de la noche.

Pashlein tenia problemas para encarar a los dragones renegados, aunque los tenía a distancia sus hermosas alas se estaban cansando lo que era un gran problema, Yosneil se mantenía muy cerca de Lord Draco era como si algo en su interior le dijera que tenía que proteger al señor de los dragones de cualquier peligro, la labor no era fácil, Draken estaba obsesionado con acabar por alguna extraña razón con este magnifico dragón, en una acometida Draken logro golpear con su cola a Yosneil haciendo que este golpeara con una pared de roca perdiendo momentáneamente el sentido.

Oportunidad que aprovecho Draken para encararse de una vez por todas con lord Draco. 

YA ES HORA DE TERMINAR CONTIGO ANCIANO- gruño Draken mientras arrojaba una bocanada de fuego.

En vez de tanto hablar, es mejor que actúes- dijo lord Draco mientras se lanzaba contra Draken.

La pelea estaba a favor de lord Draco, el resultado era su victoria, pero en ese momento Draken valiéndose de sus artimañas tomo con una de sus garras a Pashlein cuando esta ayudaba a lady Ámbar.

DATE POR VENCIDO ANCIANO, SI NO DESEAS QUE LA DEVORE- dijo Draken mientras se llevaba a la joven a sus fauces.

Si lord Draco hubiera sido un truhán como lo era Draken hubiera seguido peleando sin consideración a la chica en peligro, pero ya que era de naturaleza honorable y noble no tuvo otro remedio que permanecer quieto.

TU Y TU ESTUPIDA NOBLEZA- dijo mientras lanzaba a la joven al vació.

Aprovechando la confusión se lanzo con todo contra el dragón dándole una mordida terrible en el hombro justo donde nacía su ala izquierda, lord Draco dio un gruñido de dolor, Draken lo arrojo contra el suelo, lord Draco no podía incorporarse debido a la herida de su hombro, Draken se lanzo para dar el golpe final cuando Yosneil se interpuso frente a él con su espada desenvainada, Pashlein lo tenia sujeto por la espalda para que el joven guardián pudiera elevarse en el cielo, a la acometida de Draken siguió un gruñido de dolor y humillación, la espada de Yosneil le había marcado la cara de tal forma que no podía ver con su ojo derecho. El dragón no esperaba que esto resultara de esa forma, se alejo gruñendo de dolor mientras los dos guardianes bajaban a tierra para ver como se encontraba su señor.  
Lord Draco los veía con una sonrisa de gratitud, junto a el había llegado lady Ámbar quien lambía su rostro con preocupación.

¿Es grave la herida?- pregunto Yosneil.

No, pero me temo que solo estorbare en esta batalla- dijo el dragón- es mejor que me dejen aquí y…

NO- ordeno Yosneil- Oberòn dijo que correríamos la misma suerte, usted esta herido Pashlein llévalo a las barcas que menciono el rey de los mastrigs, que lady Ámbar también les acompañe, yo seguiré ayudando a los mastrigs.

Lord Draco acepto, dando las gracias al joven guardián.

Eres idéntico a tu madre y a tu padre, en nobleza y valor- le dijo el dragón antes de alejarse hacia los puertos.

Pashlein corrió al lado de Yosneil dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Por favor, cuídate mucho- le susurro después de besarlo.

Yosneil sonrió complacido cuando la chica y los dragones se alejaron "es muy linda- pensó el lemsil- tal vez si sobrevivo…"

Yosneil no tuvo tiempo de soñar despierto, la batalla se desarrollaba por todas partes, los orcos y trasgos se apresuraban a acabar con los mastrigs que quedaban rezagados.

Mordiak, no podemos más- dijo su hermano Korvak mientras ayudaban a una mujer mastrig y sus hijos a escapar.

Tienes mucha razón hermano- contesto Mordiak- lo mejor es replegarse.

¿Y perder la ciudad?- interrogo confuso su hermano.

La ciudad ya estaba perdida antes de llegar nosotros, lo mejor es ayudar a nuestro pueblo a escapar- dijo su hermano.

Si pero, ¿y Oberòn?- cuestiono Korvak.

Mordiak había olvidado por un minuto a Oberòn, la idea era ayudarlo, pero había tantas personas en apuros que era difícil acercarse hacia donde se encontraba su amigo.

Un cuerno sonó en la distancia. Por un momento los orcos y huestes malignas detuvieron su ataque, el mismo Oberòn que se enfrentaba a unos licántropos detuvo su marcha, Mordiak y Korvak levantaron la vista hacia donde venia el sonido, los guardianes y dragones no podían creer lo que veían, por el límite de las montañas había llegado un ejercito enorme de lemsils, era como si todos los hombres que pudieran manejar una espada hubieran emprendido el camino hacia Shumassilon.

Esto esta muy mal- dijeron al unísono los dos hermanos.

Los lemsils al momento de llegar se lanzaron con todo contra los mastrigs, krulians y guardianes del dragón culpando a todos ellos de sus problemas, la idea que llenaba sus corazones era que después de deshacerse de los mastrigs podría tomar sus tierras y aprovecharlas — idea que el demonio negro les había dado-.

Oberòn no podía creer lo que veía, una flecha lemsil casi le da si no se hubiera movido de donde se encontraba, sin perder mas tiempo se planto de frente a Asayaraseth.

¿TE AGRADA LO QUE LE HICE A TU HERMOSA CIUDAD?- pregunto con arrogancia mientras jugaba con su espada.

Cobarde, doblemente cobarde utilizas a todas las criaturas para tu beneficio- dijo Oberòn con enfado.

BASTA DE CHARLA, ES MOMENTO DE ACABAR- dijo Asayaraseth acercándose a Oberòn.

Oberòn no tuvo tiempo de defenderse como debía, antes de que pudiera decir que había pasado Asayaraseth lo había golpeado con el mango de su espada, Oberòn estaba en el suelo, por un pelo logro esquivar el golpe del demonio que hizo un gran surco en la tierra, Oberòn de un salto se incorporo dio un espadazo pero no dio en el blanco, mientras mas se esmeraba Oberòn mas fácilmente Asayaraseth detenía sus ataques, era como si pudiera leer sus movimientos, en un segundo Oberòn estaba sujeto por el cuello por la garra del demonio, este lo disfrutaba mientras el mastrig se ahogaba.

LA MISMA CARA PUSO TU PADRE ANTES DE MI GOLPE FINAL, CREO QUE ES COSTUMBRE EN LOS HEREDEROS DE ENIN MORIR DE UNA FORMA TAN PATETICA- se burlaba Asayaraseth.

Oberòn se sentía muy mal como heredero había fallado y si no había ningún heredero de la casa real a parte de él solo podía significar una cosa, que Asayaraseth por fin había ganado.

De pronto algo extraño paso, su espada la que fuera de su padre comenzó a brillar, casi era ella la que guiaba la mano de Oberòn de tal forma que de un certero golpe marco la mano derecha del demonio despidiendo un desagradable olor a azufre.  
Asayaraseth no esperaba esto ya que dio un grito mucho mas terrible que el que diera cuando transformaron a Kula o a Kila, el gruñido se escucho hasta los puertos donde se encontraban las barcas, de la mano del demonio manaba sangre morada que al contacto con la tierra sacaba un poco de vapor como si derritiera los terrones de tierra.

Asayaraseth estaba furioso nunca pero nunca, ningún mastrig había osado tocarlo con alguna arma, lanzo a Oberòn contra el suelo mientras no dejaba de contemplar la espada y su mano con unos ojos que hubieran aniquilado a cualquiera.

Una nube oscura lo fue envolviendo, las sombras comenzaron a apoderarse de los restos de la ciudad hasta la misma luna parecía que se ocultaba por momentos, en la penumbra Oberòn pudo ver como el demonio cambiaba una vez mas a su apariencia verdadera, su tamaño era descomunal sus ojos eran terribles y su mano mostraba en la piel oscura tan negra como el azabache la hendidura provocada por la espada, en la mano izquierda en lugar de su espada apareció un látigo de siete colas que comenzó a agitar en el aire, a cada movimiento parecía que el viento cortaba como el filo de una navaja, los mismos dragones que se encontraban volando alrededor tuvieron que descender a tierra para protegerse, los orcos chillaban de terror, los mastrigs, lemsils, y guardianes del dragón estaban expectantes de que pasaría.

Oberòn sabia que si no hacia algo el látigo de Asayaraseth los destruiría a todos, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?

Miro la espada que parecía seguir brillando era como si alguien tratara de decirle que hacer, de pronto fue como si alguien tuviera control de él como nunca había sentido hasta entonces, tomo con ambas manos la espada levantándola de forma vertical al cielo, Asayaraseth lo miro con repugnancia preparándose para aplastarlo.

¡Yo señor de los mastrigs te imploro a ti tierra mía, me ayudes a detener a Asayaraseth, Elladahiane, nuestra señora socórrenos!-grito Oberòn con todas sus fuerzas.

Era como si alguien más hubiera dicho esas palabras a través de Oberòn, la espada brillo como nunca, Oberòn descargo un certero golpe en la tierra, al contacto la espada vibro con un sonido melodioso, de pronto toda la tierra se estremeció mucho mas fuerte que cuando gruñera Asayaraseth, donde dio el golpe la espada la tierra comenzó a abrirse a una velocidad sorprendente, Asayaraseth no esperaba esto, en un momento perdió el equilibrio, el surco era tan grande que fue como si la tierra lo devorara, Oberòn vio como a través de la grieta caía su temible adversario.

El joven mastrig estaba exhausto lo único que pudo hacer mientras el terremoto seguía fue sostenerse de la empuñadura de su espada antes de perder el conocimiento, cuando todo parecía que se había detenido, el látigo de Asayaraseth salio de entre la grieta sujetando por la cintura a Oberòn inconsciente, este cayo a la grieta sin soltar su espada, la tierra lentamente comenzaba a cerrarse.

Yosneil había visto todo desde muy cerca sin entender que era lo que pasaba, cuando vio caer a Asayaraseth pensó que todo había terminado, pero ahora que Oberòn también había caído no sabia como ayudar, de pronto un extraño cosquilleo apareció en su espalda, sin saber como se vio corriendo a la grieta para ayudar a Oberòn, sin pensarlo se lanzo a su interior, el cosquilleo aumentaba, debajo de él mientras la tierra seguía cerrándose pudo ver como el látigo jalaba a Oberòn cada vez más abajo, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas pudo soltar al mastrig inconsciente el látigo quemaba como el fuego; listo, lo había logrado pero ahora ambos caían, de pronto sintió como si su espalda fuera a partirse, el dolor como llego se fue dando paso a un sensación de comodidad como nunca antes la sintiera, Yosneil se maravillo al ver que ya no caía sino que al contrario subía a una gran velocidad justo al momento que la grieta se cerraba atrapando al demonio negro en su interior.

Una vez a fuera en el exterior, por fin pudo darse cuenta de lo extraordinario que le había ocurrido, ¡le habían salido alas!

"Como Pashlein dijo"- pensó.

Las huestes de demonio negro no entendían que había pasado pero no por eso dejaron de atacar, ya que su amo había desaparecido los mastrigs y demás servidores de la luz lo pagarían.

Yosneil aterrizo cerca de donde se encontraban Mordiak, Korvak y Nantar.

¿No esta muerto, verdad?- pregunto Mordiak.

No solamente se desmayo- dijo Yosneil- como capitán de la guardia debes tocar retirada.

Ya lo había pensado- dijo Mordiak- ¡Todos a los puertos, tomen las barcas, la ciudad ha sido tomada! 

El grito del capitán de la guardia fue escuchado por todos, no les agradaba la idea de huir pero era mejor que morir, los krulians, los mastrigs, los guardianes del dragón corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia las barcas.

En los puertos las barcas estaban listas, tenían una gran capacidad, Nicodemus había preparado todo desde que el rey le ordenara, Titania estaba junto con Nany.

Nicodemus- dijo un noble mastrig- es necesario partir, nuestros hermanos se aproximan.

Tienes razón amigo mío, reciban a los dragones y krulians que puedan, nadie de los que nos han ayudado debe quedarse- dijo el sabio consejero antes de subir a su barca.

En la barca real se encontraban los dragones de la compañía de lord Draco, sus guardianes del dragón, Nany y Titania.

¿Y los demás?- pregunto la joven a Nicodemus.

Tranquila hermosa señorita, todos estarán bien- dijo Nicodemus para tranquilizarla.

Nany comenzó a aullar había olido a su padre acercándose.

No se había equivocado los rezagados comenzaban a llegar, Nanthar no vio a Nany, subió a otra barca, Mordiak, Korvak, Oberòn y los demás subieron a la barca real.

Es hora de partir- ordeno Nicodemus.

En cada barca el capitán dio orden de alejarse, algunos mastrigs aun no llegaban, otros habían perecido y aunque era terrible sus hermanos no podían seguir esperando era asunto de vida o muerte el que partieran cuanto antes.

Un frío y un miedo sin razón comenzaron a apoderarse de las barcas.

Los espectros- musito Nicodemus.

En pleno mar, con sus jirones de ropa se encontraban frente a ellos los tres espectros capitanes de Asayaraseth cerrándoles el paso. 

POR ORDEN DE NUESTRO AMO DEBEN PERECER- dijeron al unísono.

El mar comenzó a agitarse, era como si una tormenta estuviera en camino.

Nicodemus guardo la calma, se paro al frente de la embarcación y al sonido de su voz las aguas regresaron a la calma, los espectros no se daban por vencidos reanudaron sus lamentos para hacer zozobrar las embarcaciones, Nicodemus repelió su ataque una vez mas, cuando los espectros trataron por tercera vez, Nicodemus levantando su bastón pronuncio un cántico muy antiguo que pedía ayuda a Elladahiane y al momento los espectros dieron un grito de derrota que hizo que todos se taparan los oídos, cuando levantaron la vista ya no había presencia de ellos por ninguna parte, solo en el mar podían ver jirones de tela que lentamente se hundían.

Oberòn lentamente abrió los ojos, se encontraba entre los brazos de Titania, se incorporo tambaleante acercándose a donde se encontraba Nicodemus.  
Debemos irnos o moriremos- dijo con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Descansa mi joven rey, los dragones y yo nos encargaremos- dijo Nicodemus.

A una señal del consejero en cada barca se entono una melodía como nunca había escuchado el mar, una niebla envolvió las barcas y cada una fue desapareciendo al pasar por un portal, de pronto la tierra comenzó a sacudirse de nuevo y al mirar hacia atrás pudieron ver como entre el fuego que consumía lo poco que quedaba de la ciudad aparecía la figura de Asayaraseth en todo su esplendor.

Todos partan ahora mismo- ordeno con desesperación Nicodemus.

Las barcas desaparecieron por completo, la ultima en dejarse ver fue la barca real.

Todos llegaremos al mismo lugar, verdad Nicodemus- pregunto tímidamente Mordiak.

Me temo que no- dijo Nicodemus- ese monstruo hizo que cada portal se abriera hacia lugares distintos, podrían pasar mil vidas mastrigs para que nos reunamos otra vez.

Todos guardaron silencio, sabían lo que significaba, fuera a donde el portal los enviara estarían solos, Nany comenzó a aullar de tristeza, era la unica krulian en la barca de Oberòn, su clan estaba muy lejos de ella, Mordiak y Korvak se miraron con una tenue sonrisa afortunadamente ellos habían quedado juntos, los dragones y sus guardianes junto con los mastrigs que había en la barca solo pudieron agradecer a los cielos el haberse salvado.

"No volveré a confiar en los lemsils- pensaba Oberòn- desde este día para mi son lemais: extraños o extranjeros, no permitiré que le vuelvan a hacer daño a mi pueblo".

Asayaraseth estaba furioso, después de que se cerrara la grieta y ver que había dejado escapar a Oberòn reunió todas sus fuerzas para liberarse, al salir no vio más que a sus huestes acabando con los últimos vestigios mastrigs, con su poderosa vista vio como las barcas huían con el heredero de Enin.

TE MALDIGO HEREDERO, TU Y TU PUEBLO NO SE REUNIRAN HASTA QUE YO LO DECIDA Y ADEMAS… NO NACERA HEREDERO DE ENIN HASTA QUE YO QUIERA, TUS HIJOS NO SERAN CRIATURAS MAGICAS PURAS, ES LA MALDICION DE ASAYARASETH, QUE ASI SEA- gruño en su lengua mientras el último portal se cerraba.

ORCOS, ACABEN CON LOS LEMSILS, YA NO LOS NECESITO- ordeno sin perder su figura de demonio.

Los lemsils se miraron confundidos como era posible que ahora ellos fueran exterminados si iban a ser un gran pueblo con lo que habían arrebatado a los mastrigs.

Asayaraseth estaba furioso no veía a Draken por ninguna parte y tampoco a sus renegados, solo estaban junto a él sus dos dragones de mascota.

YA NO ME SIRVEN COMO DRAGONES, AHORA NECESITO DEMONIOS- dijo mientras los tomaba a los dos entre sus garras.

Los dragones dieron gruñidos de dolor sin que le importara a su amo, cuando este los dejo de nuevo en el suelo en lugar de los dragones ahora habían dos demonios uno de color rojo y otro de color gris.

AHORA ME SERVIRAN, GARRA DE ACERO Y GARRA ROJA- dijo el demonio con una triunfal carcajada.

VEO QUE ESTAS MUY CONTENTO- dijo Draken llegando por sorpresa.

Antes que dijera algo más demonio negro lo tomo por el cuello azotándolo contra el suelo hasta que del cuerpo del dragón emano sangre de color oscuro.

MI AMO, UN MOMENTO, DEJADME EXPLICAROS…- suplicaba Draken.

Demonio negro no presto atención a sus suplicas, con un movimiento una grieta de menor tamaño se abrió en la tierra, en su interior se veía correr un río de lava, ante el terror del dragón Asayaraseth lo arrojo mientras lentamente se extinguían los gritos de dolor de Draken.

NO IMPORTA CUANTO TARDE ENCONTRARE Y EXTERMINARE A LOS MASTRIGS, YO ASAYARASETH LO PROMETO- gruño mientras desaparecía seguido de sus dos nuevos demonios.

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8. ASAYARAFATH

El sol inundo con sus tibios rayos la habitación, el haz de luz se fue introduciendo hasta llegar a una cama donde reposaba un hombre joven, al sentir la sensación de calor se movió un poco entre las cobijas, tenia unas pieles de oso que la hacían muy abrigadora, en un momento después de un ligero bostezo se levanto de la cama tomando una bata de seda color hueso que anudo sin mucho cuidado, se miro al espejo, su cabello rubio estaba hecho un lió tomo un cepillo de marfil y comenzó a cepillarlo para que tomara alguna forma, al terminar, su cabello enmarcaba perfectamente un rostro un poco ovalado con unos hermoso ojos miel, se sonrió al ver que su aspecto era agradable a la vista y salio de la habitación después de tomar unos lentes oscuros.

Tras cerrar la puerta de su habitación bajo unas escaleras en forma de caracol, hasta llegar a la planta baja donde encontró a una joven con una canastilla de mimbre.

Buenos días mi lord Hagen- dijo la joven con una reverencia.

Buenos días – contesto el joven sin darle mucha importancia.

Tenia un hambre terrible, se dirigió a un gran comedor donde al abrir la puerta pudo observar a varias personas listas para desayunar.

Buenos días- repitió al sentarse a la mesa.

Mi querido Hagen, ¿por qué en bata?- pregunto tiernamente su madre.

Querida madre, cuando el hambre llama, primero se le atiende a ella y luego a la apariencia- dijo su hijo en tono teatral.

Si, pero en mis tiempos era mejor llegar presentable a la mesa, ¿no es así Oberón?-pregunto la dama.

A su lado estaba lord Oberón, elegantemente vestido con un traje de caza azul marino que resaltaba el rubio de su cabello y lo azul de sus ojos.

Mi querida Titania, si el desea venir desnudo a la mesa, no me opondré- dijo Oberón tomando entre sus manos una taza y bebiendo un liquido dorado de sabor fuerte y aroma agradable.

No es mi gusto presentarme en esa forma – dijo Hagen un poco rojo.

Sí que venga desnudo- dijeron a coro dos chicos de unos quince años de apariencia semejante, tenían el mismo color rojizo de cabello en lo que se parecían a su madre. 

Yather, Yadher no es forma de comportarse en la mesa- dijo una joven de piel azulada que había tomado un trozo de pan y le untaba mermelada- de cualquier forma seria desagradable ver un hombre desnudo en la mesa.

Gracias, por apoyarme Calipso- dijo Hagen de forma irónica- A propósito donde están los demás.

Oberkai en la biblioteca como siempre- dijo uno de los gemelos.

Si sigue ahí le va a doler la cabeza, siempre le duele y luego no quiere jugar con nosotros- dijo el otro gemelo.  
Asayarafath- dijo el primero que fue interrumpido- andará por ahí vagando,

Eninshire se fue con Minos y Lubhai estará por ahí con Krashian.

Entonces les buscare cuando termine de desayunar- dijo Hagen de la forma mas despreocupada.

Cuando el desayuno termino Hagen se fue a cambiar a su habitación, tomando una casaca de seda color blanco y cambiando a unos pantalones de color negro, antes de llegar a la biblioteca vio a los gemelos que salían con cara traviesa.

Otra vez no- suspiro Hagen, al momento de abrir la puerta se escucho un fuerte golpe como cuando algo pesado cae.

Apenas entro pudo ver en el suelo una gran pila de libros que habían caído de las estanterías, Hagen volvió a suspirar.

Oberkai ya es la segunda vez esta semana- dijo mientras se acercaba a la pila de libros.

De su interior lentamente se fue levantando una figura, cuando ya no tuvo libros en la cabeza fue posible observar que era un hombre joven o aparentemente joven que a diferencia de su hermano tenia cabeza de halcón, con unos hermosos ojos miel que tenían un brillo muy diferente a los de Hagen.

No es la segunda es la quinta – dijo Oberkai limpiándose el polvo.

¿Otro dolor de cabeza?- pregunto Hagen mientras le ayudaba a recoger todos los libros.

Oberkai no contesto, el silencio se hacia incomodo por lo que Hagen intento con otra pregunta.

¿Has visto a Asayarafath?- dijo mientras colocaba un libro de unicornios.

No- contesto su hermano mientras colocaba lo ultimo que faltaba.

Los gemelos lo van a intentar otra vez- dijo su hermano despreocupadamente.

¿Otra vez?- suspiro Oberkai- porque no los detuviste.

Porque ya se cual intentaran utilizar- dijo Hagen mientras salían de la biblioteca.

No otra vez el de la laguna- suspiro Oberkai- ahora tú vas por ellos.

¿Yo?- dijo Hagen- nada, ahora le toca a Eninshire.

Eninshire esta con Minos- dijo Oberkai.

Tu como los sabes si estabas en la biblioteca- cuestiono Hagen.

Los vi cuando salieron juntos- dijo Oberkai evitando la mirada de su hermano-¿cómo están tus ojos?

Bien, aunque ahora me escorean un poco mas con la luz del día- dijo su hermano acomodando sus lentes.

Y también en la noche ¿no?- pregunto Oberkai.

Suficiente me voy a buscarlos, nos vemos después.-dijo tomando camino a la puerta principal.

No están perdidos en la historia, solamente ha pasado lo que es imposible evitar, que el tiempo pase, cuando Shumassilon fue destruida y Oberón y sus acompañantes lograron escapar llegaron a una hermosa isla de campos verde esmeralda, le dieron el nombre de Avalòn, en este lugar Oberón ha vivido con su familia durante varias vidas de hombres pero que para ellos solo han sido unos cuantos años, por eso podemos ver a sus hijos jóvenes aunque también tengan mas años que todos nosotros juntos.

Hagen tomo camino por los campos cerca del castillo donde sus padres habían levantado la construcción con la magia de los dragones y la suya, era una replica casi idéntica del castillo donde vivían en la ciudad de plata, en las cercanías habían muchas chozas y casas de roca que pertenecían a otros mastrigs y guardianes del dragón, caminando hacia el oeste antes de llegar al castillo del capitán de la guardia donde vivían Mordiak, su hijo, unos cuantos hombres, y su hermano se encontraba una hermosa laguna que era el deleite de toda la isla, ya que el agua era deliciosa y uno podía ir a nadar en cualquier momento que lo deseara.

Por aquí- dijo Yather moviendo una roca. 

No Yadher, es por acá- dijo su hermano moviendo otra.

El camino es mas fácil de encontrar cuando lo busca Asayarafath- dijo Yather- pero ahora nos toca encontrarlo a nosotros.

De cualquier forma somos los mejores exploradores- dijo Yadher sin perder las esperanzas.

¿Qué están buscando?- pregunto la voz de su padre a sus espaldas.

Los gemelos se voltearon lentamente y vieron justo atrás de ellos a lord Oberón que los miraba con el gesto fruncido.

Padre nosotros…- trataba de argumentar Yather inventándose algún pretexto.

Ya lo imaginaba estaban buscando un pasaje ¿verdad?- pregunto su padre.

Nosotros…fue idea de Yather- señalo su hermano Yadher.

¿Mi idea?, mentiroso tu fuiste el que dijiste que viniéramos- recrimino su hermano.

Basta no quiero que peleen, solo he venido a decirles una cosa- dijo su padre en un tono mas tranquilo.

Los dos chicos lo miraban con cara de culpa.

He venido a decirles- Oberón hizo una pausa- que son un par de lurdos.

Los gemelos estaban confundidos.

Ante su sorpresa en lugar de Oberón estaba un hombre joven que se le parecía mucho, sus ojos eran igual de azules, tal vez un poco mas tenues con un brillo maravilloso, su cabello rubio era mucho mas largo que el de su padre, su voz era magnifica un poco marcada indicando obediencia, y el ejercicio que realizaba todos los días se verificaba en su cuerpo un tanto marcado.

¡Eninshire!- dijeron a coro los gemelos- nos asustaste.

Hagen me dijo lo que planeaban, tontos, si mi padre los ve los reprenderá como nunca, saben que odia que intenten salir de la isla, ya es suficiente con Asayarafath intentándolo a cada momento- dijo Eninshire meneando un poco la cabeza.

Pero queremos conocer el mundo lemai- dijo Yadher.

Tu sabes que es peligroso- dijo Eninshire sentándose junto a la laguna.

Y si no lo sabes, Asayarafath te lo afirmara- dijo Hagen que llegaba en ese momento acompañado por un niño pequeño con cabeza de toro, parecía un becerrito.

Minos, pensé que dormías junto al sauce donde te deje- dijo Eninshire.

Minos se froto su cara con sus manitas bostezando un poco.

Eninshire tomo un pedazo de madera que había junto a el y comenzó a tallar una figura en la madera con una daga mientras se sentaba en el verde pasto, al poco tiempo tenia un bonito caballito para Minos, el pequeño sonrió y se fue a jugar con su nuevo juguete cerca del agua.

Con respecto a ustedes dos- dijo Eninshire al terminar- no quiero verlos por aquí, ahora mismo cierro ese portal y si vuelven a intentarlo yo mismo les encerrare en un calabozo.

Yadher y Yather se fueron con la cabeza baja.

Cuando se fueron quedaron solamente Eninshire y Hagen.

Yo no puedo cerrar un portal- dijo Eninshire- yo solo se cambiar de forma.

Ni yo se como hacerlo, vamos a necesitar a Oberkai o a Nicodemus- dijo Hagen sentándose junto a su hermano.

¿Y Asayarafath?- pregunto Eninshire mientras Minos jugaba con su caballito.

Ni idea- dijo Hagen- pero conociéndolo estará metido en problemas.

Esos lentes se te ven bien- dijo Eninshire para cambiar de platica.

Gracias, los hice con unos cristales oscuros, el sol me molesta cada vez mas- dijo Hagen quitándose los lentes y tallando un poco sus ojos.

Deberías ver a Nicodemus- sugirió su hermano.

Ni Nicodemus ni nuestra madre han encontrado la solución para ayudarme- dijo Hagen en un suspiro.

Minos levanto de pronto su cabecita y lanzando un berrido corrió junto a Eninshire.

Al momento llego un hombre de cabello negro con expresión altanera igual de alto que Eninshire y Hagen.

Ahora eres la niñera de la vaca- dijo señalando a Minos.

Lárgate Krashian, nadie te quiere aquí, y si quiero o no quiero a Minos no es tu asunto- gruño Eninshire.

Como sea, nuestra madre cree que cuidaremos de todas las criaturas mágicas que estén perdidas por el mundo lemai, es injusto que nuestros padres y los guardianes del dragón puedan salir y nosotros no ¿no lo crees?- pregunto Krashian mirando con malicia a sus dos hermanos.

Las órdenes de nuestro padre deben ser acatadas- contesto Hagen.

Puritanos, ustedes me enferman; mejor me voy no quiero hablar mas con santurrones- dijo Krashian dando media vuelta.

Ahora ira a molestar a alguien más- dijo Hagen.

Tal vez en el fondo Krashian tiene un poco de razón- musito Eninshire.

¿A que te refieres?- cuestiono su hermano.

No podemos estar encerrados para siempre.- sentencio Eninshire

Ambos hermanos guardaron silencio.

Una leve brisa les dio de lleno en el rostro, la vida en la isla era lo mas reconfortante que nunca hubieran creído; pero aunque la jaula sea de oro sigue siendo una prisión.

Oberón tenía cierta aversión a los lemais, por lo que su primera orden a todos los habitantes de Avalòn había sido no salir de ella, era una orden autoritaria, la única de este tipo que hubiera dado alguna vez, los guardianes del dragón junto con sus señores las acataron con reservas, Yosneil y Pashneil como guardianes del dragón de la orden del Ángelus –grado mas alto entre los servidores del dragón- lograron convencer a lord Oberón de que se les permitiera salir de vez en cuando como medidas de vigilancia hacia los hombres de otras tierras, Oberón acepto ya que los guardianes del dragón pueden saber quien posee buen corazón.

Por su parte Mordiak y Korvak convencieron a su amigo de que los capitanes de la guardia también pudieran salir en diferentes ocasiones, Oberón no pudo mas que aceptar debido a la amistad que mantenía con los dos hermanos.

Y por último Titania que se había encaprichado con poder ayudar a las criaturas que fueran perseguidas por los lemais "No quiero ver como son maltratados" fue lo que dijo cuando Oberón intento hacerla cambiar de idea.

Los hijos de Oberón la habían acatado muy bien durante todos esos años, hasta que Asayarafath el segundo hijo de Oberón cuestiono que más había mas allá del linde del crepúsculo, la barrera que separaba Avalòn del resto del mundo.  
Para encontrar la respuesta Asayarafath encontró que en la isla ya se encontraban distintos portales por donde se podía salir de la isla sin ser visto, ya que de otra manera solo se podía salir por el puerto con un permiso del rey o de Nicodemus el consejero real pero se tenían que pasar muchas preguntas por parte de los guardias que cuidaban la entrada.

¡Hermano!- grito Yather que llego corriendo.  
¿Ahora que?- pregunto un poco malhumorado Eninshire.

Nuestro padre atrapo a Asayarafath- dijo el chico pelirrojo al llegar jadeando.

¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron con asombro al mismo tiempo Eninshire y Hagen.

Todos se están reuniendo en el castillo para ver que harán con él- dijo Yather cuando recupero el aliento.

Es mejor regresar, quien sabe que le vayan a hacer a ese lurdo- dijo Eninshire poniéndose en pie.

Pero tardaremos en llegar, aunque corramos habrán terminado para cuando lleguemos- dijo Hagen.

Eso esta por verse- dijo Eninshire sacando un cetro con una luna de diamante en la punta.

Alguien repaso su lección de mañana- dijo Hagen para hacerlo enojar.

Eninshire tomo a Minos de una manita, Hagen lo sujeto por el hombro y Yather agarro a Minos de la otra mano. 

En un instante cuando Eninshire pronuncio un extraño hechizo una ligera nube de color azul los rodeo para desvanecerse un poco después haciendo desaparecer a los cuatro hermanos.

Desde la entrada del castillo podía escucharse el murmullo general y el alboroto por la noticia de encontrar a un hijo de Oberón tratando de salir de la isla sin permiso.

Un leve rayo de luz azulado apareció frente a la puerta principal.

Eso fue rápido- dijo Yather abriendo la puerta.

Si Eninshire has mejorado mucho- dijo Hagen.

No estuvo mal, además solo fue una transportación fácil y cercana, no puedo hacer una que pueda pasar la linde del crepúsculo- dijo Eninshire guardando su cetro. 

Deberías decirle a Yoshua- sugirió Hagen- creo que el si puede hacerlo, aunque no se si tiene que ver que sea guardián del dragón.

Hermanos llegan justo a tiempo- dijo Yadher asomándose por la puerta- están a punto de comenzar.

Los hermanos se apresuraron para llegar a la sala del trono donde ya se encontraban sus padres y Asayarafath.

La sala del trono estaba rodeada por los nobles que habían venido a Avalòn con Oberón y Titania, Oberón ocupaba el trono central, a su derecha se encontraba su reina resplandeciente como siempre aunque tal vez un poco preocupada por la falta cometida por su hijo, a su izquierda se encontraba Nicodemus, el sabio consejero maestro del rey tenía el cabello mas blanco que la nieve denotaba la experiencia, la sabiduría y el conocimiento que poseía.

Un poco atrás de Nicodemus se encontraba de pie Oberkai, con un traje gris claro, se veía un tanto incomodo de presenciar una especie de juicio contra su propio hermano.

En el centro del salón se encontraba un demonio, su piel era de color cobre muy suave lo que hacia que pareciera que era una persona de tez morena, sus cuernos eran de un tamaño mediano un poco recortados para dar una mejor apariencia y no la de un ser monstruoso, su cabello que no dejaba ver el nacimiento de los cuernos era de un color negro azabache tan intenso como la noche estaba vestido con un traje de piel negro, tenia sus alas sin desplegar dejando que le cubrieran como si fuera una capa, su cola se meneaba un poco dejando ver para aquel que lo apreciase lo nervioso que estaba, pero sin llegar a demostrarlo mucho. Su mirada era seria pero sin llegar a ser orgullosa o altanera como la de su hermano Krashian.

Estoy seguro que sabes porque estas aquí- dijo Oberón con voz de mando.

Sí lo se padre- contesto Asayarafath con tranquilidad.

Entonces quieres decirme porque si lo hemos hablado en tantas ocasiones sigues con la misma obstinación de salir- volvió a decir Oberón cada vez mas molesto.

Porque no soy una bestia que tengas que tener encerrada- dijo su hijo alzando la voz.

Se hizo un rumor general, el mismo problema una vez mas, Asayarafath peleando por su libertad.

No es forma de que le hables a tu padre querido- dijo Titania para suavizar la situación.

No es justo madre, porque debo quedarme aquí todo el tiempo- dijo Asayarafath un poco más calmado.

Porque no quiero que ningún lemai te haga algún daño por eso- dijo Oberón suavizando un poco la voz.

Deberías decir porque no quiero que nadie mas vea tu horrible aspecto- dijo su hijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

¿Acaso tengo yo la culpa?- pregunto Oberón- no es mi culpa que el demonio negro haya lanzado tal hado contra mi, que ninguno de mis hijos puede llegar a ser mi heredero por su apariencia como dicta la ley de mi padre.

La ley mastrig menciona desde el inicio que el rey debe ser mastrig puro para evitar que algún servidor de demonio negro se adueño por ilegitimo derecho del trono y reino mastrig.

Ah, y por eso sigues intentando tener un heredero- sentencio Asayarafath.

¿Tanto te molesta que me encuentre en cinta querido?- dijo Titania con tristeza.

Asayarafath bajo la mirada al suelo.

Lo lamento madre, nunca quise ofenderle, solo que no es justo, de entre todos mis hermanos soy yo el que tengo la forma de aquello que mas odiamos y soy yo entre todos ellos el que quiere ver mas de lo que pueden ver los hombres ¿acaso es malo?- pregunto Asayarafath con gran tristeza.

No es malo Asayarafath- contesto Nicodemus- es bueno quieras investigar, pero debes hacerlo con cuidado tu nunca aceptas ir acompañado de una escolta, no sabemos que pudieran hacerte los lemais por…tu aspecto.

Asayarafath sonrió con tristeza.

Mi aspecto, siempre es lo mismo es mejor que el rey dicte su sentencia- dijo Asayarafath mirando a su padre.

Como padre te encerraría en tu habitación como el niño como el que te comportas, como rey has faltado a mis reglas y mereces un castigo, como…-decía Oberón.

Mi lord me permite interrumpir- dijo de pronto Oberkai.

Adelante- dijo Oberón mirando con atención a su primogénito.

Soy el mayor de todos y por eso me siento en forma responsable- comenzó Oberkai- debo decir que el último intento de Asayarafath fue por mi culpa, no hice nada por detenerle así que si me es posible yo me ofrezco para ser su escolta en todo momento, sabéis que no acostumbro a dejar la isla, y así si vigilo a mi hermano sabrán donde esta y estarán mas tranquilos.

El rumor general no se hizo esperar, era una buena o una mala decisión quien podía saberlo, lo cierto es que Oberkai tenia un gran poder de convencimiento, solo faltaba esperar que era lo que decidiría su padre.

Oberkai apelo a tu buen juicio pero quiero que sepas que las acciones que cometa Asayarafath desde este momento son tu responsabilidad, Asayarafath, puedes retirarte- concluyo Oberón.

Así como se había llenado así se fue quedando sin gente el salón del trono Asayarafath no había cambiado de posición cuando Oberkai se acerco.

No era necesario que hicieras esto lo tenia todo bajo control- dijo Asayarafath dando la vuelta para irse.

Preferías que dijera que buscas desesperadamente una mujer lemai en las villas, pero que cada vez que te ven gritan "Demonio" y tienes que huir, que tu único anhelo es encontrar a alguien y solo puedes verlas desde lejos y escondido?- dijo lentamente Oberkai.

Asayarafath se quedo como petrificado nadie en toda la isla sabia el verdadero motivo de porque salía con tanta insistencia, fue tanto su asombro que dio un giro abriendo de par en par sus hermosas alas de color cobre con grecas de color negro –signo máximo de su sorpresa- acercándose lentamente a Oberkai sin poder articular palabra.

Como es posible que lo sepas- musito con un hilo de voz.

No importa, nunca lo diré a nadie, pero debes al menos prometerme que en un tiempo no saldrás- dijo su hermano apoyando su mano en el hombro Asayarafath.

Asayarafath movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

Debo ver al maestro Nicodemus- dijo Oberkai dejando solo todavía con su asombro a su hermano.

Oberkai estaba tan sorprendido como el mismo Asayarafath no era fácil explicar el como sabia esas cosas pero así era, en ocasiones veía cosas de otras personas que ni siquiera conocía, veía lo que hacían sus hermanos sin que nadie le hubiera dicho nada, todo esto lo desconcertaba demasiado no lo comprendía, y sobre todo. Quería que esto terminara, cada vez que pasaba era un fuerte dolor de cabeza, en una ocasión ejercitándose en el manejo de la espada tuvo una horrible visión de unos ojos rojos que lo miraban de tal forma que se le helo la sangre, el problema fue que no vio que Asayarafath se lanzaba en estocada contra el, Oberkai no pudo parar el golpe y recibió un corte en el hombro, no paso a mayores pero, si eso había pasado en una simple practica ¿Qué mas le podía pasar?.

Era bien sabido que Nicodemus era sabio y en ocasiones se decía que podía ver el futuro así que Oberkai pensaba que era la única persona que podía entenderle, cuando Oberkai llego a la habitación de Nicodemus, este estaba leyendo un libro muy grueso, el libro de los tiempos una de las pocas cosas de valor que se habían podido salvar de la destrucción de Shumassilon, entre una corona de hielo, un libro de pociones y brebajes que lady Titania guardaba con sumo cuidado y nadie mas que ella tenia permitido utilizar.

Maestro Nicodemus se encuentra muy ocupado- dijo Oberkai a manera de disculpa por la intromisión.

Las velas de la habitación estaban encendidas a pesar de no ser más del mediodía.

Nunca estoy ocupado para los discípulos que deseen aprender algo- dijo Nicodemus sin dejar de ver el libro.

Maestro, tu vista ya no es lo que era antes verdad?- dijo Oberkai.

Oberkai siempre puedes darte cuenta de las cosas que los demás no son capaces de observar- dijo Nicodemus cerrando el libro- es cierto mi labor cada vez es mas difícil y no hay nada que pueda regresar mi vista a la que tenia cuando joven, pero no me preocupo demasiado, ya que cuando yo falte otro seguirá en mí lugar.

Oberkai sintió que el comentario iba en dirección a el.

Es de lo que quiero comentarte maestro- dijo Oberkai con cierta emoción en la voz- ¿no hay nada que pueda alejar estas visiones de mi?, yo no deseo ser un…

Oráculo- concluyo la frase Nicodemus.

Maestro, no puedo decirles a los demás lo que veo de ellos, no puedo modificar sus destinos, y no quiero ser el causante de sus desgracias- dijo Oberkai desesperado.

Tranquilo Oberkai solo recuerda que debemos ser responsables de nuestras acciones y que la redención trae consigo la salvación de nuestras almas- dijo Nicodemus .

Maestro me has enseñado bien, pero no entiendo lo que quieres decir- contesto tristemente Oberkai.

Ya lo sabrás, ya lo sabrás – dijo Nicodemus mirando por la ventana de su habitación. 

Oberkai estaba mas confundió de lo que estaba cuando fue a ver a Nicodemus, la tarde declinaba, estaba a punto de ir a cenar cuando tuvo una de esas visiones acompañadas con su respectivo dolor de cabeza, fue tan fuerte que cayo de rodillas al suelo.  
Asa…Asayarafath- murmuro cuando el dolor de cabeza paso- lurdo me ha engañado.

Lo más rápido que pudo fue corriendo a una pared del jardín cubierta por una enredadera, abriéndose camino vislumbro una grieta y por ella un rayo de luz, cosa de lo más extraña ya que la pared daba a una de las caras del castillo y por lo tanto no debía haber nada del otro lado. Oberkai frunció un poco el ceño Asayarafath había cruzado por ese portal sin importar que es lo que hiciera ese demonio siempre encontraba portales por doquier, era como si alguien se los hubiera enseñado a propósito, Oberkai suspiro dio un paso y al momento la grieta fue haciéndose cada vez mas grande hasta que la luz inundo todo el lugar.

Oberkai abrió los ojos, ya no se encontraba en Avalòn, había cruzado al mundo lemai, al principio sintió un poco de miedo ya había ido en otras ocasiones pero siempre acompañando a su madre o padre nunca solo.

Que pronto falle en mis responsabilidades- musito.

Estaba en un lugar sobre una colina era una especie de obelisco o algo así, se trataban de unas puertas de roca siendo dos verticales y una horizontal, con el pasar de los años se daría cuenta que ese portal se abría en Stonehedge.

Antes de dar un paso mas escucho un grito de dolor, un sudor frío recorrió su espalda, no era la voz de su hermano, pero, ¿de quien seria?

Con cautela se fue aproximando lentamente a donde escucho el grito, al llegar no podía creer lo que veía, de pie como petrificado estaba Asayarafath viendo algo fijamente sobre la hierba, muy cerca de él estaba un hombre inconsciente de cabello negro vestido con un traje y una capa verde esmeralda parecía estar malherido, cerca de el estaba un hombre de cabello castaño largo Oberkai pensó que mas que cabello parecía una melena, se veía casi en las mismas condiciones que el otro.

Asayarafath –dijo Oberkai con un hilo de voz- ¿Qué has hecho?

Antes de que su hermano contestara el hombre de cabello castaño abrió los ojos y trato de incorporarse.

Por favor, ayudad a mi amigo…-dijo para volver a quedar inconsciente.

Oberkai y Asayarafath se miraron confundidos, ¿en que se habían metido?

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9. KRASHIAN.

Asayarafath estaba confundido con todo lo que sabia Oberkai, decidió salir del castillo para despejar la mente un poco; en uno de los corredores encontró a sus hermanos.

Estuvo muy cerca chico listo- dijo Calipso cuando vio venir hacia ellos a su hermano.

Fue una de mis mejores actuaciones- dijo Asayarafath para parecer tranquilo.

Asayarafath- dijo Yadher- nos enseñaras donde están los demás portales un día de estos ¿verdad?

Asayarafath solo se sonrió.

-No amiguito, he prometido portarme bien, y eso es lo que haré por un tiempo.

Yadher y Yather suspiraron.

No sean melodramáticos, pueden entretenerse buscándolos ustedes mismos, yo me voy- dijo Asayarafath alejándose hacia la entrada del castillo.

En el exterior Asayarafath miraba el cielo azul, el podía volar para eso servían las alas pero cuando lo intentaba siempre había cerca un guardián del dragón que con cortesía le invitaba a tocar tierra.

No es justo que tenga que quedarme aquí-se decía a si mismo.

Tienes mucha razón hermano- dijo Krashian que se había acercado silenciosamente.

Si tengo o no razón no te interesa, hermanito- dijo Asayarafath arrastrando cada una de las palabras.

Hermano tu comentario me lastima- dijo Krashian tratando de parecer herido por las palabras de Asayarafath- yo solo me preocupaba por ti.

Krashian se fue con la cabeza baja "No importa lo que hagas, te seguiré demonio, y cuando encuentres un portal, yo también saldré por el-pensaba Krashian-".

Insolente Krashian, cree que puede conmigo-se decía Asayarafath- siempre le he ganado con la espada aunque en magia soy un tanto malo, y eso que soy un demonio- Asayarafath se sonrió con tristeza- nunca encontrare una chica para mi.

"Hashi mai, hashi mai, hashi mai.. (Ven a mí, ven a mí, ven a mí...)

Asayarafath presto atención, cada vez que encontraba un portal escuchaba entre susurros del viento esta frase, lo extraño es que era pronunciada en una lengua que ni siquiera el conocía.

De pronto al seguir el susurro se encontró frente a una pared de granito cubierta por unas enredaderas, a cada momento el hashi mai sonaba mucho mas fuerte. 

No es correcto-se dijo a si mismo.

Pero antes de poder retirarse, fue como si algo lo hubiera jalado a una grieta, una deslumbrante luz lo hizo cerrar los ojos. Había cruzado por un portal.

Una fresca brisa lo hizo abrir los ojos.

De acuerdo esto ya no es Avalòn- se dijo cuando se vio entre unos extraños monolitos.

Este lugar no lo conozco- dijo mientras comenzaba a descender por la colina donde se encontraba.

Comenzó a caminar al azar, no esperaba seguir ningún camino, solo era tratar de saber que mas había en ese lugar, después de una media hora de caminar entre el pasto llego a la entrada de un bosque continuo internándose en el sin preocuparse por ser visto, de pronto escucho con atención una voz femenina que cantaba tiernamente.

Ven amor mío a mi encuentro  
Mi padre no se opondrá  
El cielo ha dictado lo nuestro.  
Esta noche mi villa una boda tendrá.

Asayarafath no pudo evitar acercarse mas al lugar de donde provenía la voz sin ser visto, cerca de un riachuelo saltarín una joven moza de unos quince años cantaba mientras llenaba su cántaro de agua, para Asayarafath era hermosa —pensaba eso de todas las chicas que veía- así que se atrevió a acompañarla en el cantar.

Espero no ser indiscreto  
Eres hermosa como un hada  
Para la naturaleza no es un secreto  
¿Quieres ser mi amante soñada?

La joven se rió coquetamente sin voltear a donde estaba Asayarafath, siguió llenando su cántaro para deleite del demonio.

Mi padre quiere un yerno  
Mi madre quiere mi felicidad  
Si lo que prometes es eterno  
Es seguro que en ti no hay maldad…

Apenas la joven termino la frase cuando al voltear se encontró de frente con Asayarafath que sin darse cuenta había desplegado sus alas, dio un grito de horror dejando caer el cántaro que se rompió en pedazos.

¡Un demonio!- grito horrorizada- Auxilio, AUXILIO, PADRE, UN DEMONIO.

Asayarafath se había dado cuenta de su error, antes de que la joven entendiera que había pasado el ya había desaparecido.

A los gritos de la joven un anciano llego a su lado.  
¿Mariane que es lo que paso?- pregunto el hombre al llegar.

Padre un demonio, deseaba llevarme al reino de los muertos pero has llegado y le has alejado oh padre tuve mucho miedo- dijo la chica sollozando.

Miedo tendrás de tu madre cuando se entere que te has tardado en llevar el agua y que has roto el cántaro, vamos hija se hace tarde- dijo el anciano tomándola de la mano y siguiendo el camino del riachuelo.

Asayarafath lo había visto todo escondido entre unos árboles, siempre pasaba lo mismo, siempre, sin importar lo tierno que se portara siempre terminaba asustándolas.

Se quedo ahí pensando toda la tarde moviendo su cola meditabundo.

Asayarafath, como todos los demás habitantes de Avalòn se encontraban ajenos a los acontecimientos del mundo lemai, un mundo con sus propios problemas, con sus propios héroes y sus propios villanos, un mundo que con cada nuevo día, esperaba ser un mundo mejor.

Cerca del lugar que hemos mencionado otros eventos de gran importancia se llevaban a cabo para bien o para mal.

Prometí a Rowena que te llevaría de regreso- dijo de forma enérgica Godric Griffindor.

Se trataba de un hombre alto de fuerte constitución física de cabello castaño largo.

Se dirigía a un hombre alto de cabello negro con brillo de color verde esmeralda, llevaba una capa del mismo color.

Primero muerto antes que regresar, acéptalo Godric ya he dado el paso…no hay marcha atrás- dijo el hombre con un brillo de determinación en sus ojos verdes.

Por favor Salazar, esto ya ha durado demasiado, acepta regresar, estas cansado, débil; los dos merecemos un descanso- insistía Griffindor.

De ninguna manera regresare junto a ustedes y esos muggles- dijo escupiendo la ultima palabra.

También merecen aprender magia- dijo Griffindor.

NUNCA- grito Salazar apuntando con su varita.

Griffindor suspiro- Aquí vamos otra vez.

Asayarafath ya se estaba durmiendo cuando algo hizo retumbar la tierra.

¡Capri Asaya! (¡Que demonios!)- grito sorprendido- Esto no fue un terremoto- dijo mas calmado- es mejor investigar.

De vez en vez se sentía un estremecimiento en la tierra que sacudía todo con gran violencia, los árboles crujían sobre sus raíces y las aves se alejaban volando asustadas; entre los árboles podían verse destellos de luz en ocasiones verdes y en otras rojas.

Esto es como…- musito Asayarafath- como un duelo.

A penas término de decirlo cuando el golpe mas fuerte se sintió, después el silencio, Asayarafath llego al linde de los árboles donde pudo observar a dos hombres al parecer ambos estaban exhaustos.

Salazar apenas podía mantenerse en pie, en la mano empuñaba débilmente la varita, frente a él respirando entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo estaba Godric igual de agotado que Salazar.

¿Regresaras ahora?- pregunto con un hilo de voz.

Salazar estaba a punto de levantar su varita para seguir en lo que habían quedado cuando las fuerzas le faltaron y cayo sobre el pasto de espaldas, Godric se apresuro a llegar al lado de Salazar.

Tal vez- comenzó Salazar débilmente- en otra vida dejare de ser…tan aferrado como tu…

Salazar, yo…no quería, por favor amigo trata de mantenerte despierto- dijo Griffindor sujetando la mano de Salazar.

Eres mas que un amigo Godric…pero nuestras ideas son diferentes- dijo Salazar tratando de sonreír- tal vez…debí…escuchar…a…Rowena.

Salazar cerro los ojos, Godric pensó que su ultimo ataque había sido demasiado fuerte para su amigo, ¿acaso Salazar había…muerto?, No Godric no quería creerlo, lo movió un poco para que reaccionara pero nada, la desesperación lo inundo y sin contenerse dio un grito de dolor por la perdida de su amigo, su fuerza lo abandono y cayo inconsciente junto a Salazar.

Asayarafath no podía creer lo que veía, había visto muchos lemais en sus aventuras; pero ninguno como esos dos y al parecer el había presenciado la muerte de uno a manos del otro, simplemente estaba petrificado.

Asayarafath- dijo Oberkai con un hilo de voz- ¿Qué has hecho?

Asayarafath no lo había visto llegar, estaba demasiado extrañado con lo que acaba de ver para siquiera contestar.

Godric escucho lejanamente unas voces, hizo un esfuerzo para abrir los ojos e incorporarse y para su extrañeza había frente a el un par de criaturas extrañas, no comprendía nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor pero tal vez, solo tal vez aun pudieran hacer algo por Salazar.

Por favor, ayudad a mi amigo…- dijo y volvió a quedar inconciente. 

Oberkai, debemos hacer algo- dijo a su hermano, era como si la voz del hombre de cabello castaño lo hubiera sacado de su asombro.

Oberkai se acerco al de cabello negro.

Esta muy mal Asayarafath- dijo después de revisarlo- no soportara el viaje hasta la aldea mas próxima.

Pues no lo llevaremos a una vil aldea- dijo Asayarafath tomando en brazos a Salazar.

¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunto con extrañeza Oberkai.

¿No es obvio? lo llevare a Avalòn- dijo firmemente Asayarafath.

Oberkai dio un leve grito de asombro como el chillido de un halcón- ¿Qué otro sonido podía emitir?-.

¡Te has vuelto loco, nos meteremos en líos!- dijo a Asayarafath que caminaba a la colina de donde había venido.  
¿Y que piensas hacer?- pregunto volteando para mirar a su hermano.

Ayudarte- contesto Oberkai que había tomado a Griffindor y seguía a Asayarafath- no podemos dejarlo a él aquí sin recibir ayuda.

¿No temes meterte en problemas por mi culpa?- pregunto Asayarafath con una sonrisa de complicidad.

No, pienso meterme en problemas por hacer lo correcto y después por tu culpa- dijo Oberkai con una sonrisa de fraternidad hacia su hermano mientras llegaban al monolito.

Espero que nadie este en los jardines a esta hora- dijo Asayarafath mientras la luz del portal inundaba todo a su alrededor.

La noche mostraba todas sus estrellas, el aroma a jazmín inundaba todos los jardines, en la distancia el silencio era roto por la música de arpas, citaras y unos delicados instrumentos de viento.

No puedo ver- dijo Asayarafath abriéndose camino entre la enredadera.

Cuidado con su cabeza- señalo Oberkai caminando atrás de su hermano.

AUCH!- se quejo Asayarafath.

En su intento de abrirse camino golpeo de espaldas con un árbol, del cual cayo algo metálico justo en su cabeza con un sonido sordo.

Parece una citara- comento Oberkai mirando lo que estaba tirado en el suelo.

Claro que es una citara- dijo una vocecita entre la copa del árbol. 

Oberkai y Asayarafath se miraron con cara de culpa.

Es mi citara y espero no la hayas roto Asayarafath- dijo Calipso mirándolos de cabeza entre las ramas del árbol- además yo…

Calipso no termino la frase, sus ojos estaban fijos en lo que sus hermanos tenían en los brazos.

¿Qué es eso?- pregunto cuando cayo al suelo- No están…muertos ¿verdad?

Si nos tardamos un poco mas si lo van a estar- dijo Oberkai- Calipso ¿no hay nadie más en los jardines?

-No, soy la unica los demás hidros se han ido a la laguna para bailar y cantar, yo me retrase por que la citara no estaba afinada como debía

Bien no digas que nos has visto…- Oberkai fue interrumpido.

No, yo también les ayudo, además necesitan alguien que les ayude- dijo Calipso cruzando lo brazos.

SI, si lo que quieras pero ya vamonos- gruño Asayarafath.

Calipso sujeto con sus dos manos la citara y entonando un cántico dulce pero extraño un haz de luz lila los cubrió para hacerlos desaparecer, con un sonido de campañas aparecieron en una habitación del interior del castillo.

Perfecto, en mi habitación nadie nos molestara- dijo Calipso complacida.

El punto es- dijo una voz atrás de ella- que no es tu habitación.

Calipso se sobresalto, era la voz de Eninshire.

Te equivocaste de cuarto linda, esta es la mía- dijo Eninshire guardando unas gubias con las que hacia una carreta de madera para Minos- y…. ¿que es eso?

Oberkai suspiro, contó rápidamente la historia a su hermano mientras depositaba en una litera a Godric y Asayarafath colocaba en otra a Salazar.

Y eso es todo- dijo al terminar- no digan lo que han visto.

Discutiremos eso después, lo primordial es que ellos estén bien- dijo Eninshire tomando el pulso de Godric.

El que esta peor- dijo Asayarafath- es el — dijo señalando a Salazar.

Ya lo note, bueno ustedes dos nos estorban a Calipso y a mi- dijo Eninshire- salgan cuando terminemos nosotros les llamamos.

Antes de que pudieran hacer algo más Asayarafath y Oberkai fueron sacados de la habitación por Calipso quien cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

La espera fue terrible, sin saber porque Asayarafath estaba preocupado por los lemais.

Crees que estén bien- le pregunto a su hermano.

Oberkai estaba distraído.

¿Oberkai me escuchaste?- insistió Asayarafath.

Oberkai no contesto tenia la vista fija en la distancia, cuando su hermano le toco en el hombro Oberkai se desvaneció, Asayarafath no entendía que le ocurría lo detuvo antes de caer.

¿Qué, que paso?- pregunto Oberkai mirando confundido alrededor.

Es lo que yo quiero saber, esos dolores de cabeza ya me están preocupando- dijo su hermano muy serio- ¿me contaras algún día lo que te pasa?

NO- dijo firmemente Oberkai.

Oberkai se sentó en un sillón colocado en el corredor junto a una ventana, con sus manos ocultaba su cara.

Asayarafath no entendía nada, porque Oberkai no decía que tenía y ya, que podía ser tan malo.

Ya terminaron- dijo Oberkai sin levantar la vista del suelo.

En ese momento Calipso salio al corredor donde se encontraban sus hermanos.

Eninshire ya termino, dice que solo era agotamiento, el hombre de cabello negro era el que estaba en peores condiciones es como si hubiera llegado al limite de sus fuerzas y aun quisiera continuar- dijo Calipso muy calmada- en fin ahora solo deben descansar tal vez mañana ya estén mejor.

Asayarafath se sonrió volteo a ver a Oberkai pero este ya se había ido.

Calipso encárgate de ellos durante la noche por favor, mañana por la mañana vendré a ver como están y sobre todo que mi padre no se entere- suplico Asayarafath.

No hay problema Ashy, mis padres fueron con los capitanes de la guardia después de que tu saliste, no regresaran hasta dentro de dos días- dijo Calipso con una sonrisa entrando a la habitación.

Al momento salio Eninshire empujado por Calipso.

Todavía de que equivocas la habitación, debo dormir afuera- dijo malhumorado Eninshire. 

Shhhhh!, no despiertes a los que necesitan descanso- dijo mientras le arrojaba a la cara unas frazadas para la noche.

Mujeres, bah!- farfullo Eninshire con las frazadas en las manos- ¿te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche?

Asayarafath movió la cabeza de forma negativa.

-No; seria muy obvio buscare a Oberkai y después me voy a dormir.

Oberkai estaba algo nervioso, no era el hecho de que su padre se enfurecería con el, ni tampoco el hecho de que tuviera a dos lemais escondidos en el mismo castillo; había visto algo terrible, algo que no comprendía.

había algo malo en el haber ayudado a los lemais, no era el haber roto la primera orden que dio su padre de salir de la isla o el dejarse ver por los lemais, el punto era que había visto una vez mas los ojos rojos de algo o alguien que lo miraban con una expresión de rencor mezclada con una especie de burla, además en esta ocasión a los ojos le había acompañado una voz como el trueno que había dicho solo una frase, unas cuantas palabras que hicieron estremecer de miedo a Oberkai " TERU KROLEN CROXAR" (al fin te encontré).

¿Qué podía significar?, fuera lo que fuera no era un buen presagio.

Oberkai no espero a escuchar lo que Calipso les dijera de los lemais, el ya lo sabia, ya lo había visto, decidió que era mejor alejarse por un breve tiempo, faltaban aun algunas horas para el amanecer y antes de dormir debía cerrar el portal de la pared con enredaderas que había dejado abierto al entrar con Asayarafath.

Fue hacia el jardín, donde en ese preciso momento entraba Krashian.

¿Qué se supones estas haciendo hermano?- pregunto con enfado Oberkai.

Krashian no contesto, solo se limito a mirarlo con altanería, Krashian siempre lo retaba con la mirada aunque nunca soportaba por mucho tiempo los ojos de halcón de Oberkai.

¡Te hice una pregunta!- gruño Oberkai mientras tomaba del brazo a Krashian.

En ese momento pudo ver todo lo que había hecho su hermano, no era nada bueno.

Krashian se fue con la cabeza baja "No importa lo que hagas, te seguiré demonio, y cuando encuentres un portal, yo también saldré por el-pensaba Krashian-".

Apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos Krashian cuando también pudo escuchar el extraño "Hashi mai, hashi mai, hashi mai... (Ven a mí, ven a mí, ven a mí...)

Cuando regreso junto a la enredadera no había señal alguna de Asayarafath.

¡Asayas! (Demonios) se volvió a largar- se dijo a si mismo- y ahora que estaba tan cerca.

Krashian se había recargado un poco en la pared cuando algo lo jalo hacia el interior de la grieta.

De un golpe cayo al suelo, Krashian sacudió un poco la cabeza.

No, no puedo creerlo ¡logre salir de Avalòn!- grito emocionado.

Al contrario de su hermano Krashian no había caído en el extraño montículo, sino que había caído entre las calles adoquinadas de al parecer un pueblo lemai.

Esto es perfecto- se dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar por las calles.

Era una suerte que su ropa fuera muy parecida a la utilizada por los lemais, ya que paso inadvertidamente. En una esquina encontró algo que parecía ser una taberna, el bullicio le agrado, al entrar vio con deleite un grupo de personas de la peor clase, algunos jugaban, otros tenían compañía femenina de mala reputación para Krashian era un sueño hecho realidad.

Se comportan como animales, y no hay nadie que les reprima- se dijo mientras llegaba al mostrador.

El no sabia que quería pedir en un lugar como ese, y por unos instantes guardo silencio, de pronto a su lado llego un hombre vestido con un traje escarlata.

Una pinta de cerveza, ahora- ordeno con un grito al tabernero.

Su voz era ronca y cavernosa, a Krashian le agrado desde el primer momento.

¡Una pinta de cerveza, lurdo!- ordeno Krashian tratando de imitar al hombre de escarlata.

El hombre volteo a verlo sus ojos negros eran muy fríos, rápidamente pareció analizar a Krashian detenidamente.

Tienes buen gusto- dijo mientras recibía su pinta y se iba a una mesa en una de las esquinas del local menos iluminadas.

Krashian tomo la suya y lo siguió esperando no ser rechazado. Para su sorpresa pudo sentarse junto al hombre de escarlata.

No eres de aquí- dijo el hombre después de beber un poco de cerveza.  
Krashian no contesto solo se limito a imitarle, en Avalòn no había cerveza y para Krashian esta bebida era un deleite.

Nunca te había visto en Alemania, y eso que yo visito muchos de estos lugares- dijo el hombre sacando un puro que encendió con una vela que había sobre la mesa.  
Krashian veía con interés el puro nunca había visto algo semejante.

El hombre le invito a probarlo, Krashian lo acepto, al principio sintió que se ahogaba un poco pero después todo era muy natural.

Ese es tu estilo- dijo el hombre con una cruel sonrisa.

Krashian estaba muy interesado en esa persona, era todo lo contrario a los habitantes de Avalòn con los que convivía.

¿Cuál es tu nombre?- se atrevió a preguntar Krashian al hombre que había terminado su cerveza.

Fausto- contesto el hombre de escarlata sin darle importancia.

Yo me llamo Krashian- dijo presentándose.

No te lo pregunte- dijo Fausto levantándose.

Krashian pensó que había sido un tonto, cuando el Fausto dejo unas monedas en la mesa, Krashian se preocupo un poco el no tenia dinero lemai, busco en uno de sus bolsillos y para su tranquilidad había traído un anillo de oro, imitando los ademanes de Fausto también lo dejo en la mesa.

Fausto lo observo con interés.

Sígueme- ordeno.

Krashian se levanto y siguió a Fausto fuera de la taberna.

Después de caminar durante un tiempo, llegaron a las afueras del pueblo donde estaba una casa un tanto abandonaba.

Krashian se desanimo un poco, esperaba ver un suntuoso palacio como el castillo de sus padres.

Para que el pueda entrar uno debe abrirle la puerta- dijo Fausto con una sonrisa extraña.

Krashian no entendió, pero de cualquier forma entro en la casa.

El interior no estaba iluminado y solo la débil luz de la tarde permitía ver el interior, unos pocos muebles cubiertos de polvo, telarañas y cosas por el estilo.

Krashian estaba a punto de decirle a Fausto que debía irse cuando una voz tan potente como el mismo trueno en la tormenta.

¿Lo encontraste Mefistófeles?- pregunto la voz.

Krashian sintió un vuelco en el estomago, en primer lugar el hombre no se llamaba Fausto, sino Mefistófeles, y en segundo otra persona tenia interés en Krashian.  
Krashian se giro lentamente a donde provenía la voz, en un sillón nuevo que contrastaba con todo lo que se encontraba en la casa estaba sentado un hombre alto vestido con un traje negro, al parecer costoso; tenia el cabello negro recogido en una coleta, parecía que lo había engomado, su mirada era demasiado fría, a tal punto que la de Mefistófeles era como un día caluroso de verano; era como si a través de esa mirada pudiera verse la soledad del mundo, parecía que disfrutaba con el sufrimiento de los demás, En ese momento fue cuando Krashian casi cae al suelo del susto, los ojos del hombre que lo veía…eran de un color rojo encendido como si fueran brazas de carbón quemándose.

Si mi amo, estaba donde tu sabiduría me indico- dijo Mefistófeles con una caravana.

¿Eres el heredero de Enin?- pregunto con su terrible voz el hombre, aunque parecía calmado en el exterior parecía no poder esperar para escuchar la respuesta.

¿Enin?- repitió Krashian sin reconocer su propia voz.

Es obvio que no- dijo el hombre con desgano- entonces no me sirves, Garra Roja, Garra de Acero…elimínenlo

A su orden dos demonios de terrible aspecto de color rojo y de color gris respectivamente.

Espera un momento- dijo Krashian casi gritando antes de que los demonios se abalanzaran sobre el.

El hombre ordeno orden a los demonios con un movimiento de su mano.

Enin- comenzó Krashian tratando de salvar la vida- fue el primer mastrig.

Los ojos del hombre se encendieron aun más.

¿Y tu que sabes de los mastrigs?- pregunto con interés.

Yo soy…mastrig- dijo Krashian tragando saliva.

Entonces mereces la muerte- dijo el hombre entrelazando los dedos de sus manos.

Pero, pero no hay heredero- dijo Krashian tratando de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

El hombre se sonrió de tal forma que verlo sonreír helaba la sangre.

Claro que no hay heredero, porque- guardo silencio un momento- porque yo no lo permito.

Krashian conocía la historia del hado lanzado por demonio negro contra su padre.

¿Asayara…?- Krashian no termino el nombre simplemente mencionarlo le provocaba terror.

EL MISMO-dijo Asayaraseth cambiando de forma en las sombras- TUS ULTIMAS PALABRAS.

Krashian no quería morir, lo único que acertó decir para salvar su vida lo marcaría para siempre.

Permitidme ayudaros- dijo con una reverencia cayendo de rodillas al suelo- permíteme ser vuestros ojos en Avalòn, mi padre no sospechara nunca.  
Asayaraseth pareció meditar unos momentos.

¿Y EL ORACULO?- pregunto volviendo a cambiar de forma- el sospechara de ti.

Krashian trato de pensar a quien se refería cuando un nombre vino a su mente.

¿Oberkai?- pregunto con cierta duda.

Asayaraseth movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

Si se preocupara por mi no hubiera dejado que te encontrara- dijo Krashian con rencor- a ninguno de mis malditos hermanos les importo, siempre me excluyen.

Krashian era el que siempre se excluía de todo lo que sus hermanos le invitaban a hacer.

Asayaraseth estaba complacido con Krashian era extraño ver que un mastrig se revelara contra sus tontos ideales de honor, justicia, lealtad y demás artimañas que no servían para nada.

TE UTILIZARE KRASHIAN, TU ME SERVIRAS PARA CONSEGUIR A ALGUIEN MAS IMPORTANTE, AHORA ERES MIO, Y ANTES DEL FINAL RECIBIRAS LO QUE TANTO DESEAS- dijo para deleite de Krashian.

¿Poder?- se aventuro a preguntar Krashian.

Demonio negro solo rió con una de sus terribles carcajadas, al momento Krashian solo vio una luz que lo deslumbro cerrando los ojos, lo siguiente fue el mismo en el jardín de Avalòn.

¿Habrá sido un sueño?- se pregunto a si mismo cuando vio frente a el a Oberkai.

¡Te hice una pregunta!- gruño Oberkai mientras tomaba del brazo a Krashian.

Todo lo que había sucedido con Krashian y las criaturas de la noche fue revelado a Oberkai. Este no pudo resistirlo y de manera brusca separo su mano del brazo de Krashian.

Krashian sabía que lo que le había pasado no había sido un sueño por la cara de terror de Oberkai.

Ya lo viste- dijo Krashian retando a su hermano con la mirada- no hay nada que puedas hacer. Valiente hermano mayor, ya quiero ver la cara de nuestro padre cuando se entere que no hiciste nada por detenerme.

Krashian dejo ahí a Oberkai mientras el se dirigía hacia el castillo.

Oberkai no pudo soportarlo mas cayo de rodillas, en un solo día, era el causante de que Demonio Negro los encontrara y de que dos lemais hubieran entrado a Avalòn, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas se incorporo se coloco frente a la grieta de la pared y con un hechizo logro cerrar el portal, cuando hubo terminado se sintió perdido, solo, añorando alguien mas para compartir sus penas, sus ojos reflejaban su desesperación, se sentó junto al árbol donde estuviera Calipso y hundiendo su rostro de halcón entre sus manos, sollozo en silencio por primera vez en su vida.

Una vez más la noche caía sobre los mastrigs. 

Continuara.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10. GRIFFINDOR.

Asayarafath salió en busca de Oberkai, después de buscarlo por todo el castillo — o al menos la parte que estaba más cerca- se dirigió a los jardines donde encontró a Oberkai profundamente dormido apoyado en un árbol.

Oberkai se veía muy cansado, generalmente parecía agotado, antes mucho tiempo atrás Oberkai era completamente diferente, era el mejor en la caza, en la esgrima, en las artes mágicas lo único que se le dificultaba era el realizar las pociones que su madre le enseñaba "no es mi culpa- decía Oberkai- solo que no tengo buena memoria". Comprendía el lenguaje de los astros también como los centauros y estos le permitían conversar con ellos.

Los guardianes le admiraban, siempre tenia buenas relaciones con todos los habitantes de la isla; pero, últimamente con los dolores de cabeza ya no rendía como antes.

Asayarafath quería mucho a su hermano Oberkai, como hermano mayor Oberkai cuidaba de los demás, hasta cierto punto de sobreprotegerlos y perdonar todos los errores de Asayarafath.

Asayarafath suspiro; no le gustaba ver en esas condiciones a su hermano, lo tomó en brazos y lo llevo al interior del castillo, en el castillo todas las luces estaban apagadas.

Un poco de luz no estará mal- se dijo a si mismo Asayarafath y con un movimiento de su mano unas pequeñas bolas de luz dorada aparecieron a su alrededor iluminando el camino.

¡Apaga eso ahora mismo!- ordeno una voz desde un canapé.

Asayarafath quiso ver quien había hablado pero no veía nada.

Asayarafath, apaga eso- dijo Hagen levantando la vista- no tenia los lentes puestos y esa luz molesta.

Pero es muy débil la luz que emite Hagen- protesto Asayarafath.

De cualquier forma a mi me escorea los ojos- dijo Hagen frotándose los ojos y buscando a tientas sus lentes.

Después de unos minutos Hagen encontró sus lentes.

¿Qué le paso a Oberkai?- dijo al ver a sus hermanos.

Supongo que esta cansado — dijo Asayarafath- me ayudas a llevarlo a su habitación.

Hagen acepto acompañando a Asayarafath.

Si tuviera la apariencia de nuestro padre- dijo Hagen al cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Oberkai después de dejarlo descansar en su cama- imagina que rey hubiera sido.

Asayarafath afirmo con la cabeza.

En fin- dijo Hagen estirándose- mejor me voy a la cama.  
¿Por qué no estabas dormido?- quiso saber su hermano.

-Porque estaba escuchando cantar a Lubhai.

¿Lubhai? — pregunto confundido Asayarafath.

Sí, siempre canta en las noches, solo que no la escuchas porque tú roncas- dijo Hagen dirigiéndose a su habitación.

No ronco ¿oh si?- se cuestiono a si mismo Asayarafath.

Mientras los hijos de Oberòn disfrutaban de la noche para retirarse a descansar, en el castillo del capitán de la guardia, localizado al norte de la isla, en la única parte donde crecían arbustos de espinos; Oberòn, Nicodemus y Titania disfrutaban de la compañía de Mordiak, Korvak y el hijo de Mordiak, Malagan un niño caprichoso de diez años.

El tiempo había cambiado también a los capitanes de la guardia, después de huir de Shumassilon cuando fue destruida y haber quedado solos, Mordiak reunió a los hombres que habían servido a su padre Zardiak para formar la nueva guardia de lord Oberòn.

Mordiak era el nuevo capitán de la guardia, mantenía el orden y era muy respetado por todos sus subalternos, su cabello castaño oscuro le llegaba hasta los hombros, sus ojos cafés conservaban ese brillo inquieto que le hacia ser el primero en dirigir expediciones al mundo lemai.

Korvak era casi una copia exacta de su hermano, solamente el ligero color tenue de sus ojos y cabello recordaban a su madre, Korvak hubiera sido capaz de ser mucho mejor capitán de la guardia que su hermano, pero ya que este puesto se hereda y es recibido por el hijo primogénito, y Korvak era el hermano menor en ningún momento cruzo por su mente envidiar a su hermano o hacer alarde de superioridad con el, ¿Cómo podía hacerlo?, Mordiak siempre había cuidado y protegido a su hermano y Korvak lo respetaba como a nadie, siendo los deseos de su hermano sus ordenes.

Muy diferente era el hijo de Mordiak, el pequeño Malagan, Malagan tenia el mismo color castaño de cabello que su padre, al igual que sus ojos, pero a diferencia de él, su mirada era demasiado altanera, caprichoso, tal vez por la sobreprotección que recibía por parte de sus padres. Apenas el año pasado Malagan había perdido a su madre.

Una razón por la que Oberòn no aceptaba a los lemais, es porque algunos guardianes del dragón y el mismo Mordiak habían desposado a mujeres lemais, en general eran buenas personas, pero como los lemais no vivían tanto como los mastrigs su vida se terminaba mucho mas pronto que la de ellos provocando gran pena para sus seres amados.

Cuando Mordiak perdió a su esposa se sumió en una gran tristeza, al punto de decirle a su propio hermano "Nunca te enamores de una lemai ya que su pérdida te partirá el corazón como una afilada daga…"

Mordiak tenía miedo de que su hijo al ser medio mastrig también pudiera sufrir el mismo final que su madre, así que le permitía salir solo con compañía, Malagan aprovecho la forma de actuar de su padre para su propia conveniencia por lo que al tener ocho años lo primero que le pidió fue una pantera.  
Mordiak acepto lo que su hijo le pedía, en una misión para ver a los lemais, y enterarse su avance en conocimientos Mordiak encontró a una hermosa pantera dormida en un claro boscoso ¿Qué hacia ahí una pantera? Mordiak nunca se lo pregunto, la atrapo y para poder llevarla a la isla le puso un hermoso collar de oro con incrustaciones de zafiro y como llave utilizo un anillo que su padre le diera y fuera de las únicas posesiones que pudo llevar consigo antes de la caída de la ciudad de plata.

Me alegra que nos acompañen esta noche- dijo Mordiak sentado en un confortable sillón mientras conversaba con Oberòn.

Titania estaba al lado de su esposo y Nicodemus a su derecha.

Es todo un placer amigo mío- dijo Oberòn.

Korvak estaba mirando por la ventana.

Mi querido Korvak- dijo Titania dulcemente- muchas gracias por tus presentes para el bebé.

Korvak volteo haciendo una reverencia para la reina.

No debes agradecer nada mi lady, siempre he mandado regalos a cada uno de vuestros hijos- dijo Korvak regresando a la ventana.

Esta muy pensativo últimamente- dijo en voz baja Mordiak- es como si esperara que pasara algo.

¿Alguna novia?- pregunto Oberòn con una sonrisa.

No lo creo, pero si la tuviera, -Mordiak suspiro- espero no sea una lemai.

El silencio reino por unos momentos en la sala.

¿Quién puede negar los designios de Elladahiane?- dijo Nicodemus para romper el silencio.

Tienes razón Nicodemus- dijo Mordiak- pero de cualquier forma estos lemais viven menos, Dulcine solo vivió casi treinta años, en ocasiones pienso que debí dejarla en el reino de su padre antes de traerla a Avalón.

Por favor Mordiak- dijo Oberòn para cambiar de tema- todavía tienes a Malagan.

Eso me recuerda- dijo de pronto el capitán de la guardia- Lord Oberòn señor de los mastrigs y de todo Avalón, el capitán de la guardia solicita con humildad que permitas un enlace matrimonial entre mi primogénito Malagan y tu heredera — cuando llegue a este mundo-.

Oberòn estaba sorprendido al igual que su esposa, hasta el mismo Korvak no pudo evitar articular ciertas palabras ininteligibles.

Mordiak, yo- musito Oberòn- eres mi mejor amigo, mi capitán de la guardia, te debo mucho y yo…

¿Cómo negarse?, ¿Cómo decir si?

Si Mordiak primero si Titania esta deacuerdo y después si mi heredera lo acepta; ¿estas de acuerdo?- pregunto Oberòn a todos los presentes pero en especial a Mordiak.

Orek Oberòn, gracias amigo — dijo Mordiak estrechando la mano de su amigo.

¿Dónde conseguiste esa pantera?- pregunto Oberòn para desviar la conversación.

La verdad ya no lo recuerdo, pero fue en el mundo lemai, aunque tuve que decirle a Malagan que la compre para que no se preocupara por su padre al tratar con un animal como esos- dijo Mordiak escuchando el ronronear de la pantera.

No creo que haya sido un gran regalo- dijo Korvak- Malagan habla mucho con la pantera, no creo que sea correcto.

Pues yo recuerdo a alguien que conversaba con su caballo- dijo Mordiak.

Sigo pensando que no es correcto- dijo Korvak regresando a sus meditaciones en la ventana.

Al terminar la velada, Oberòn se encontraba en la habitación que el capitán de la guardia había designado para el y su esposa.

¿Pasa algo Titania?- pregunto a su esposa mientras esta cepillaba su cabello.

Titania negó con la cabeza pero su mirada era triste.

Por favor mi amor, se cuando algo te molesta- dijo Oberòn rodeándola con sus brazos por su cintura.

Solo pensaba Oberòn, y… y si nunca te doy un heredero- dijo Titania sollozando.

Por favor Titania, no pienses eso, si el hado no se rompiera modificaría todo para que Oberkai rija- dijo Oberòn dándole un beso- tu no te preocupes.

Oberòn- musito Titania besando a su esposo.

La mañana había llegado con la promesa de un día mejor, más grande y majestuoso que el anterior.

En la recamara de Eninshire, Calipso estaba muy atenta viendo dormir a los dos caballeros lemais, estaba muy emocionada, nunca había visto un lemai en su vida.

Contrario a lo que les dijera siempre su padre, estos lemais no parecían peligrosos, hasta podía decir que le agradaban.

Helga…-musito Godric entre sueños.

Calipso se acerco un poco a él llevada por la curiosidad.

Helga…falle, no pude traer de regreso a Salazar- dijo Godric, su voz tenia un tono de desesperanza, de aquel que no soporta el fracaso.

¡Ah!, así que se llama Salazar- musito para si Calipso mirando de reojo a Salazar que descansaba en otra litera durmiendo tranquilamente.

Helga…he…he matado a mi amigo…a mi hermano- dijo Godric casi sollozando.

Calipso no soporto verlo tan triste, así que sin pensarlo se atrevió a hablar.

Los hombres exageran todo, tu amigo no ésta muerto- dijo Calipso meneando un poco su cabeza.

-¡¿QUE?!

De un salto Godric se incorporo en el lecho mirando confundido a su alrededor, no reconocía donde estaba, de pronto su mirada se pozo en Calipso, Calipso se ruborizo un poco había olvidado que su color de piel era azul cielo de un tono tenue, ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido hacer que su apariencia pareciera normal?

¿Dónde esta Salazar?- pregunto Godric tratando de incorporarse para volver a caer sobre su almohada.

Hombres- dijo Calipso mas dueña de si- primero aun estas débil, segundo vas a despertar a ¿Cómo se llama? así, Salazar, y tercero esta en esa litera.

Godric se apoyo en su codo derecho para girarse a donde estaba Salazar.

Salazar se veía muy cansado, dormía tranquilamente, su rostro se veía un poco pálido.

¿Segura, que esta bien?- pregunto Godric volviendo a recostarse.

Por supuesto, lo atendió mi hermano Eninshire ¿o no?- dijo Calipso cruzándose de brazos- no te preocupes solo necesita descansar.

Lamento haberos hablado con rudeza ¿mi lady?- dijo Godric sonriendo a Calipso.

¿Mi lady?, no seas tan formal, llámame Calipso- dijo la chica riendo por lo bajo.

Calipso- repitió Godric con la mente mas despejada- ¿Dónde nos encontramos?

En la isla de Avalón- contesto Calipso sentándose en la cama junto a Godric.

No reconozco vuestro hogar- continuo Godric.

Eso es porque esta prohibido para los lemais — contesto Calipso sin dejar de ver a Godic.

Calipso, ¿Por qué me miráis como si fuera un animal exótico?- pregunto Griffindor un tanto incomodo.

Lo lamento- dijo Calipso ruborizada por la pena- es que nunca había visto un lemai.

¿Qué es lemai?- cuestiono Griffindor levantándose un poco.

Lemai es… como lo explico bueno lemai es extraño o extranjero, todo aquel que no sea uno de nosotros- contesto Calipso bajando de la cama.

Nunca había escuchado esa palabra- dijo Griffindor

Por ahora, lo que debe hacer es descansar- dijo Calipso cruzándose de brazos.

¿Es una orden?- pregunto Godric con una sonrisa.

No, solo es una sugerencia- dijo Calipso dirigiéndose a la puerta- le traeré algo de comer.

Calipso salio de la habitación trastabillando por el corredor.

Godric sonrió para sus adentros, la joven que le atendía parecía una niña, era como tratar con una hermana menor.

Me alegra que estés bien hermano- le dijo a Salazar en un susurro mirando donde estaba recostado su amigo

Paso un poco de tiempo, tal vez una media hora, Calipso no había regresado Salazar seguía profundamente dormido así que Griffindor aprovecho para dar un pequeño recorrido, además sentía que sus fuerzas regresaban con la brisa de la mañana. 

Tras abrir la puerta, dio al corredor, los ventanales estaban abiertos de par en par dejando que los sonidos de la mañana inundaran todo el castillo; al principio Godric se sintió un poco inseguro al recorrer ese lugar completamente desconocido para el, en un recodo guardo silencio ya que alguien se acercaba, rápidamente se coloco detrás de un pilar para no ser visto.

Ya que no podemos encontrar un portal- dijo Yadher que caminaba junto a su hermano gemelo- Al menos iremos a buscar a Yoshua.

¿No se enojara Oberkai por no entrenar?- pregunto Yather.

No, además debe estar en la biblioteca como siempre- contesto su hermano alejándose por el corredor.

Godric suspiro aliviado no lo habían visto, y al parecer eran solamente unos niños, siguió caminando por el corredor hasta descender por unas escaleras muy amplias.

Asayarafath se había despertado temprano, fue a ver a su hermano Oberkai pero al llegar a su habitación encontró la cama revuelta y ningún rastro de su hermano.

Ya esta entrenando- se dijo con un suspiro y salio a los jardines.

En los jardines mas allá de donde se encontraban las fuentes, había un amplio circulo de césped donde los hijos de Oberòn se entrenaban en esgrima, artes mágicas y equitación.

Oberkai estaba solo en ese lugar, había dormido muy bien y había llegado a pensar que lo que vio referente a Krashian había sido solo un mal sueño, si eso era lo mas seguro.

Se encontraba practicando con la espada, estaba sin camisa, y solo llevaba un pantalón de color gris, ya que con lo mínimo que llevara puesto podía moverse mucho mejor.

Estaba completamente ensimismado en sus pensamientos y en su práctica teniendo completo control de si mismo.

Veo que estás bien- dijo Asayarafath llegando por su izquierda.

Oberkai afirmo con la cabeza.

Es bueno verte así, si te ocupas en algo es muy probable que no te den dolores de cabeza- dijo su hermano llegando a su lado.

Oberkai dejo su espada en el césped mirando a su hermano con sus hermosos ojos miel, tal vez, solo tal vez debería decirle la verdad a Asayarafath sobre sus dolores de cabeza.

Asayarafath bajo la vista un poco, a pesar de que le mirara con calma Oberkai, su mirada era muy profunda y muy pocos podían soportarla por un largo tiempo.

Recuerdas- dijo Asayarafath señalando el hombro de su hermano donde podía verse el surco de un corte hecho hacia tiempo.

Prefiero olvidarlo — dijo Oberkai tomando una toalla para secarse el sudor.

Oberkai…- trato de decir Asayarafath.

¡Que terrible noche he pasado!- dijo Eninshire seguido de Minos- Esa Calipso, ya vera, tuve que dormir en el establo.

El establo, pensé que dormirías con Minos- dijo Asayarafath aguantando la risa, ya que Eninshire llevaba paja en el cabello aunque no se notaba mucho ya que era del mismo color el rubio de su cabello y el color de la paja.

¿Y donde crees que se durmió Minos, eh?- dijo Eninshire que tenia el cuello torcido.

Deja de quejarte Eninshire, porque no te transformaste en una cabra y punto- dijo Hagen que llego a donde estaban sus hermanos con sus gafas negras.

Mira, no estoy de humor y… ¿por cierto, como están?- pregunto Eninshire a Asayarafath.

Bueno, están con Calipso- dijo Asayarafath con calma.

¿De que hablan?- interrumpió Hagen.

Oberkai solo meneo su cabeza de halcón.

Asayarafath tu explícales- dijo Oberkai.

Asayarafath se reprimió mentalmente había hablado de mas, ahora era necesario poner al corriente de todo también a Hagen, tomo aire y contó todo lo que les había pasado.

Y después Oberkai me dejo en el corredor- dijo Asayarafath para terminar.

Hagen tenía la boca abierta, no podía creer lo que sus hermanos habían hecho.

Ustedes dos nos meterán en muchos líos, y tu Eninshire te pasas, como es posible que no dijeras algo, Oberkai que va a decirte nuestro padre cuando se entere- dijo Hagen meneando un poco su cabeza en forma negativa.

Pues se tienen que ir antes de que el regrese- dijo Oberkai tomando una casaca de color blanco y abotonándola.

Y como vas a sacarlos de aquí- quiso saber Eninshire.

Esperare a que este demonio encuentre un portal y así lo sacare- dijo Oberkai cruzándose de brazos.

No creo que sea tan fácil, de cualquier forma yo les ayudare- dijo Hagen.

¿Tu?- pregunto dudoso Asayarafath.

Si yo- insistió Hagen- porque ustedes lo echarían a perder.

¡Hay que bonito!- dijo Krashian recargado en una pared- mis hermanitos platican de sus juegos de niños sin mi.

Oberkai casi fulmina a su hermano con la mirada, desde lo ocurrido con el la noche anterior no había dejado de pensar en como atacar este nuevo problema; con solo verlo se dio cuenta que no había sido un mal sueño.

Bueno si no me quieren aquí mejor me voy a jugar a otro lado- dijo Krashian de forma simplona.

Estaba a punto de alejarse cuando se escucho un ligero grito de mujer.

¡Lubhai!- gritaron al mismo tiempo todos los hermanos.

En una de las fuentes estaba una mujer muy bella de cabello negro con leves mechones de color plateado.

¡YA BASTA!- les gritaba al parecer a dos niños que la estaban molestando.

Iabhul- dijo una niña de cabello rojo encendido con un sombrero de color rosa.

Lubhai- dijo un chico de al parecer la misma edad de la niña con un traje de color verde.

Ambos niños saltaban de un lado para otro evitando que Lubhai les atrapara, cuando uno de ellos decía el nombre de la joven al revés al momento esta se transformaba en una zorra de color rojo que gruñía furiosa, en un momento dado la zorra salto atrapando a ambos niños de un mordisco en sus orejas las cuales eran mas largas que lo normal y puntiagudas.

Ya Lubhai suéltanos- suplicaron los dos.

Al momento Lubhai recupero su forma y su seductora voz.

Par de lurdos, los odio siempre me molestan- dijo ella alisando su vestido de color verde con un llamativo escote en el pecho.

De cualquier forma ya estás vieja- dijo el niño saltando antes de que Lubhai lo golpeara.

Puck tiene razón Lubhai esta vieja, la la la la- canto la niña alejándose con Puck.

Maldita Zitha- gruño Lubhai - ¿en verdad estoy vieja?- se pregunto a si misma mirándose en el reflejo que le brindaba las aguas de la fuente.  
Lubhai- dijo Krashian al llegar a donde estaba- ¿Por qué no los castigaste?

Lubhai miro con desgano a Krashian.

A la última persona en todo Avalón que quería ver hoy- dijo con un suspiro.

Krashian torció la boca, siempre tenía esos desplantes de Lubhai.

Lubhai ¿estas bien?- pregunto Oberkai al llegar.

Los ojos de Lubhai brillaron de emoción.

Por supuesto, que lindo que te preocupes por mí- dijo la chica sonrojándose un poco.

Krashian miro con todo su rencor acumulado a Oberkai y partió de nuevo hacia el castillo.

Al menos ya se fue- dijo Eninshire llegando a la fuente acompañado de Minos Y Hagen

Esos duendes siguen molestándome- dijo Lubhai para que alguien la consolara.

Sopórtalos- dijo Asayarafath refrescándose en el agua.

Pero me llamaron vieja- se quejo Lubhai.

Lubhai, todos algún día envejeceremos- dijo Oberkai para calmarla.

Y…tu me vas a querer cuando sea vieja- se atrevió a preguntar Lubhai.

Siempre te voy a querer, además eres mi hermana ¡no?- dijo Oberkai con una sonrisa.

Al momento Lubhai se levanto de un salto y sin decir palabra se fue.

Siempre el mismo problema- dijo Hagen — Oberkai, no creo que Lubhai te quiera como un hermano.

No digas tonterías, ella sabe que es mi hermana, y solamente así puedo verla- dijo Oberkai mirándose en la fuente.

Di nos Oberkai, como vas a sacar a los lemais de aquí, explícanos- rogó Asayarafath con cara de niño bueno.

Si por favor explíquenos- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Los cuatro se giraron y para su sorpresa parado frente a ellos con un porte majestuoso estaba Godric Griffindor.

Los cuatro hermanos se vieron confundidos. Oberkai fue el primero en reponerse de la impresión.

Veo que se encuentra mejor- dijo para romper el silencio.

Eninshire y Hagen se llevaron la mano a sus ropas para encontrar sus cetros por si acaso.  
No creo que sea necesario- dijo Asayarafath adivinando lo que pensaban sus hermanos.

Godric había salido del castillo con paso vacilante, todo este mundo era completamente diferente para el, en un momento escucho el grito de Lubhai y se acerco a ver de que se trataba ocultándose entre algunos pilares cercanos a las fuentes, después escucho las voces de Oberkai y Asayarafath que escuchara antes de quedar inconsciente, las recordaba entre sueños; pero por alguna extraña razón no le parecía correr peligro entre esas extrañas criaturas.

¿Quién sois lemai?- pregunto Eninshire con voz firme.

Mi nombre es Godric Griffindor- contesto el caballero.

Y su amigo es Salazar- dijo Calipso al llegar a donde se encontraban- lo lamento Oberkai, fui a buscarle algo de comer y cuando regrese ya no estaba, lo he buscado…

No te preocupes Calipso- dijo Oberkai alborotándole el cabello a su hermana- de cualquier forma tenia que salir en algún momento.

Oberkai lo mandaras ahora a su mundo-quiso saber Hagen.

No puedo ser descortés, este caballero se ha repuesto pero no es correcto que como anfitrión le despida al momento- dijo Oberkai acercándose a Godric.

Anfitrión- dijeron dudosos sus hermanos.

Godric de Griffindor- dijo Oberkai (que querían era lo que entendió)- esta es la isla de Avalón, los lemais tienen prohibido venir aquí, te trajimos a ti y a tu amigo por el estado en el que se encontraban, hasta que te repongas por completo estarás con nosotros como nuestro invitado cuando regrese mi padre…yo responderé por ti.

Oberkai estrecho la mano de Griffindor, por su parte Godric se sonrió en definitiva este era un lugar muy extraño.

Oberkai, ¿que te propones?-le pregunto Asayarafath.

Meterme en problemas por hacer lo correcto y después por tu culpa-Contesto Oberkai ofreciendo su brazo a Godric para que se apoyara.

Calipso, tu entiendes algo- pregunto muy bajo Asayarafath.

Calipso negó con la cabeza.

Ni idea, tal vez Oberkai ya se volvió loco- dijo en un susurro Calipso.

O tal vez tiene un plan para antes de que nuestros padres regresen- sugirió Hagen.

No se ustedes pero yo estoy hambriento, cierta señorita me dejo una frazada solamente para pasar una mala noche en el establo — dijo Eninshire mirando a Calipso- y espero que esta señorita por disculpa me de un desayuno digno de reyes.

Orek — contesto Calipso- y se adelanto al castillo para preparar todo.

Dinos lemai, quiero decir Godric de Griffindor- dijo Asayarafath- vivías cerca de la villa donde te encontré.  
Es Godric Griffindor mi lord y no, yo estaba de paso- dijo Godric caminando de regreso al castillo apoyado en Oberkai.

Era sorprendente hacia unos momentos estaba cansado y ahora era como si todo hubiera regresado a la normalidad.

No le llame lord, es solo ashy (demonio pequeño)- dijo Hagen evitando un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su hermano.

Eninshire guardaba su distancia, no estaba muy convencido de que fuera una buena idea tratar de hacer amistad con un lemai, había aceptado dejarles pasar una noche pero no más tiempo.

Minos jalo a Eninshire del pantalón, cuando tuvo su atención abrió su boquita indicando que era hora de comer.

Eninshire se sonrió.

Si Minos, ya vamos a comer- dijo cargando al minotauro- ¿Cuándo aprenderás a hablar?

Continuara…


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11. BANSHEES, GUARDIANES Y CABALLOS.

Ojala muriera- dijo Krashian.

Tras dejar en los jardines a sus hermanos, Krashian había regresado a su habitación; estaba furioso, una vez mas había recibido los insultos de Lubhai ¿no podía darse cuenta que él la amaba?, cierto que era su hermana, pero eso que importaba en esa isla de criaturas extrañas. Y ella no correspondía, solo se sentía contenta y sonreía cuando estaba el idiota de Oberkai.

Es un idiota- gruño Krashian.

Krashian tenía un tiro al blanco guardado entre sus cosas, siempre arrojaba dagas al centro cuando se sentía furioso, y en esta ocasión no era diferente. Después de un rato, cuando calmo su enojo se sentó en un sillón junto a un espejo de cuerpo completo.

¿Habré soñado todo?- se dijo a si mismo- acaso no vi en realidad al demonio negro.

Yo creo que sí- contesto una voz glacial cerca de el.

Krashian casi grita de horror, pero logro dominarse, en el espejo en lugar de su reflejo estaba la figura de Asayaraseth como hombre.

Es cierto, yo te encontré- dijo Krashian cuando se recupero de la impresión.

No idiota, YO te encontré, yo te estaba buscando- dijo el reflejo desde el espejo- el problema es la maldita barrera.

¿Barrera?- repitió Krashian.

La neblina que evita que los encuentren- respondió con desgano Asayaraseth.

Ahhh, ¿y como logro hacer que entres?-pregunto Krashian parándose frente al espejo.

Necesito que me habrás la puerta- dijo Asayaraseth sentándose en el reflejo del sillón que ocupara Krashian.

Entonces estas afuera ahora mismo- quería saber el joven.

No, tu abre y después tendrás indicaciones- dijo Asayaraseth levantándose.- Casi lo olvido, encárgate del oráculo.

Oberkai no será problema- dijo Krashian con una horrible sonrisa.

No serás tan idiota, como para matarlo y que todos te descubran ¿o si?- pregunto el demonio con ironía.

Krashian se sonrojo un poco.

Eres un idiota, lo que necesito es que él este muy ocupado, que se yo utiliza alguna artimaña, demuestra que me eres de utilidad- dijo Asayaraseth.

Por un momento se escucho a alguien que tarareaba una canción.

¿Quién es?- quiso saber Asayaraseth.  
Lubhai- contesto Krashian.

Convéncela de que me sirva- dijo Asayaraseth- ella se encargara del oráculo.

¿Qué le harás?- pregunto Krashian con nerviosismo.

Ella será el precio que pagues por ¿Qué era lo que querías? Ah si poder- dijo demonio negro para después desaparecer.

Krashian se miro en el espejo, el demonio ya no estaba solo estaba su propia imagen, ¿seria capaz de entregarle a Asayaraseth a Lubhai?

Krashian salio de su habitación para buscar a Lubhai.

Mientras tanto los hermanos habían llegado al castillo.

Ya vera lord Griffindor, lo delicioso que cocina mi hermana- decía Asayarafath- el comedor estará listo para una gran fiesta y los manjares yo…

Asayarafath no acabo la frase, Oberkai seguido de Griffindor no caminaba al comedor sino a la cocina.

No habías dicho que es un invitado- pregunto a su hermano- ¿la cocina?

¿Te parece humilde?- pregunto Oberkai.

-No, pero yo quería mostrarle…

Tu opulencia- termino Oberkai.

Asayarafath movió avergonzado su cola, cierto que quería mostrarle a Godric todo lo que poseían, pero si Oberkai pensaba que era mejor ser humilde, bueno, que así fuera.

La cocina era enorme, y ahí sobre una mesa de madera de gran tamaño con un bonito mantel blanco con dibujos bordados de flores estaban diferentes platillos que Calipso había preparado. Calipso hizo una reverencia ofreciéndoles un asiento a la mesa, todavía tenia puesto un delantal verde agua.

Espero sea de su agrado- dijo quitándose el delantal.

Gracias, y buen provecho- dijeron al unísono todos los hermanos.

Godric vio todo lo que se le ofrecía para desayunar, bajo la vista a su plato por un momento, tal vez debería ir primero a ver como se encontraba Salazar.

Mi lord- comenzó Griffindor.

Aun esta descansando- respondió Oberkai tomando una servilleta.

¿Cómo lo sabe?- quiso saber Griffindor.

"Demonios- pensó Obekai- no me di cuenta, que lo había preguntado, yo solo había visto a su amigo durmiendo y conteste sin darme cuenta"

Todos miraban a Oberkai esperando una explicación, Oberkai no sabia que contestar, el silencio se hacia incomodo.  
Yo….-Oberkai no encontraba una respuesta.

Para su salvación, en ese momento entro Puck para entregar una carta a Oberkai, para después volver a salir de la cocina, el chico nunca se dio cuenta de la presencia de Griffindor.

Es una nota de Yoshua y sus hermanas, esta mañana nos esperan en los campos- dijo Oberkai.

El resultado de la carta no pudo haber sido mejor, Asayarafath y Hagen se alegraron de ver a Yoshua, parecía que todos habían olvidado el incidente anterior.

Si gusta puede acompañarnos- sugirió Calipso un poco ruborizada.

No es posible- objeto Eninshire- pensé que guardaríamos esto como un secreto, no piensan en que puede pasar.

Oberkai iba a objetar algo a su hermano pero en ese momento al ver a Eninshire, una de esas visiones que no le agradaban para nada apareció, sin poder evitarlo tiro accidentalmente un vaso con jugo de frutas, sin mediar palabra se levanto de la mesa y salio apresuradamente de la cocina.

Otro dolor de cabeza- suspiro Asayarafath.

Griffindor no entendía que le había pasado a su anfitrión pero sin quererlo se sentía un poco preocupado por el.

Oberkai camino sin rumbo por un corredor, al ver que no había nadie cerca se dejo caer con la espalda pegada a la pared.

Por que a mi- musito.

Oberkai había visto algo terrible, primero todo estaba en sombras, Asayarafath cambiaba de color cobre a color negro, una carcajada gélida sonaba en su cabeza, Oberkai sentía que se iba a caer, Eninshire le extendía sus brazos para ayudarle, para el horror de su hermano, Eninshire en lugar de su brazo derecho tenia el brazo de color negro, en lugar de su mano tenia una garra con un terrible corte, y para empeorar las cosas la voz que antes escuchara "TU LO PROVOCASTE, PUDISTE EVITARLO PERO NO HICISTE NADA, ACEPTA LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE TUS ACTOS…"

Oberkai sin notarlo estaba temblando un poco y gotas de sudor perlaban su frente.

¿Oberkai?- pregunto Lubhai hincándose a su lado- ¿estas bien?

Oberkai levanto la mirada, Lubhai le sonreia.

No es nada- mintió Oberkai mientras volvía a incorporarse lentamente.

Si tú quisieras, podría ayudarte- insinuó Lubhai.

Oberkai estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Lubahi alzándose en puntillas para alcanzarlo le dio un beso en su pico, Oberkai estaba confundido, eso no era correcto el quería a Lubhai pero como su hermana, no como ella lo quería a el.

Basta- dijo cuando Lubhai retiro sus labios de color carmín de su pico- No vuelvas a hacerlo nunca.  
Lubhai estaba apenada, ella esperaba otra forma de actuar por parte de su hermano.

Oberkai sintió que se caía, otra visión, ahora sobre Lubhai, ella estaba llorando y decía algo muy enojada que él no podía escuchar para terminar apuntándolo con su cetro en forma de amenaza.

¿Me escuchaste?- pregunto Lubhai sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

¿Qué?- pregunto confundido Oberkai.

Lurdo- le grito Lubhai y se alejo corriendo de donde se encontraba Oberkai.

Tal vez así es mejor- se dijo Oberkai mirando como su hermana se alejaba.

Después de mojarse un poco la cara, Oberkai regreso a la cocina donde estaban terminando su desayuno.

¿Todo bien?- pregunto Hagen.

Si- mintió Oberkai.

Eninshire le miraba fijamente, el no había creído la mentira de su hermano.

Veré si Salazar ha despertado- dijo Godric levantándose de la mesa.

Godric pudo orientarse mejor en esta ocasión al regresar a la habitación donde descansaba Salazar.

Salazar seguía profundamente dormido, ya no se veía tan pálido.

Tocaron a la puerta.

No interrumpo- quiso saber Calipso llevando una bandeja de plata con un vaso que contenía un liquido de un color lila muy tenue.

¿Qué es eso?- quiso saber Godric.

Esto le hará recuperar sus fuerzas, no se preocupe- dijo la joven acercándose a Salazar.

Por extraño que pareciera Godric confiaba en Calipso y sabía que nada malo le haría a su amigo.

Con gran cuidado y delicadeza Calipso levanto levemente la cabeza de Salazar para hacer que bebiera el líquido, después de que lo bebiera, Calipso seco con su pañuelo los labios de Salazar.

Salazar suspiro levemente.

Listo, ahora solo necesita descansar- dijo Calipso- ¿Nos acompañara a ver a Yoshua?

Crees que sea correcto que lo deje solo- le pregunto Godric.

El seguirá descansando un poco mas, usted se recupero mas rápidamente-dijo Calipso saliendo con la bandeja en las manos.

Godric lo estaba pensando, acerco una silla a la litera donde descansaba Salazar, tomo su mano entre las suyas.

Creo que te debo una disculpa- dijo con voz muy baja Godric para no despertar a su amigo- no debí atacarte, aunque eres muy necio en ocasiones, debí encontrar otra forma de hacerte regresar a casa, y ahora estamos en este lugar que ni siquiera se donde se encuentre, creo que tardaremos todavía mas tiempo en regresar con Helga y Rowena; hermano.

Godric sintió como la mano de Salazar apretaba un poco las suyas.

Ro…Rowena- dijo entre sueños Salazar.

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, giro un poco la cabeza mirando a Godric.

Godric estaba feliz, Salazar por fin había despertado, aunque se veía cansado parecía que ya estaba bien.

¡Salazar!- dijo con emoción- yo lamento lo que te hice, yo…

Salazar sonrió a su amigo, era la primera sonrisa que Godric recibiera de su parte desde hacia mucho tiempo. Durante algunos momentos mas continuo sujetando la mano de Salazar, después decidió que era mejor dejarlo descansar un poco más como había sugerido Calipso.

Tocaron de nuevo a la puerta.

Calipso desea saber si nos acompañara- dijo Eninshire abriendo un poco la puerta.- Veo que ha despertado.

Eninshire se acerco a la litera.

Me permite- le dijo a Griffindor para que le diera un poco de espacio, Godric se movió indicando con la mirada a Salazar que todo estaba bien.

Eninshire bajo las mantas que cubrían a Salazar un poco.

Si puede, indíqueme si siente dolor donde presione- indico Eninshire a Salazar.

Eninshire presiono levemente el pecho de Salazar, brazos y hombros, en el abdomen Salazar dejo escapar un leve gemido de dolor.

Eninshire levanto un poco la ropa de Salazar para ver donde el caballero se había quejado, no había ninguna duda, la piel dejaba ver un golpe de gran tamaño Eninshire presiono un poco con sus dedos cerca de donde la piel de Salazar estaba marcada por el golpe. Se levanto se dirigió a unos estantes trayendo consigo un tarro con una especie de ungüento y unas vendas.

Necesitare su ayuda- le dijo a Godric.

Godric se sentía culpable ahí era donde Salazar había recibido su ultimo ataque cuando trataba de convencerlo de regresar.

Eninshire aplico el ungüento de aroma a hierbas silvestres sobre el golpe, cuando hizo contacto con la piel de Salazar este hizo todo lo que pudo para evitar dar muestras de su dolor pero sin conseguirlo.

Necesito que me ayude a levantarlo- dijo Eninshire tomando las vendas.

Salazar estaba agotado, haciendo un gran esfuerzo ayudo a que Godric le levantara, no sin sudar copiosamente, a cada vuelta que Eninshire daba con las vendas Salazar se sentía desfallecer, cuando terminaron Godric ayudo a su amigo a recostarse de nuevo.

Listo ahora debe descansar- dijo Eninshire cubriendo de nuevo a Salazar con una tela mas refrescante.

Salazar estaba agotado, pero al contrario de Griffindor tenía la mente mas despejada.

No recuerdo este lugar- musito con voz apagada- recuerdo el claro y…

Griffindor sabía que lo último que Salazar recordaba fue el ataque lanzado por su amigo, y tal vez las últimas palabras que dijo antes de perder el conocimiento.  
El silencio se hizo incomodo.

Debo informar que no nos acompañara a ver a Yoshua- sugirió Eninshire.

Godric quería quedarse con Salazar pero si declinaba la invitación de sus anfitriones seria una descortesía.

Si tenías planeado algo, ve- dijo Salazar mirando a su amigo- no me moveré de este lugar.

Pero, Salazar ¿estas seguro?- insistió Godric.

No os preocupéis por vuestro amigo- dijo Calipso entrando en la habitación llevando una bandeja de plata con comida- yo le atenderé.

Eninshire torció un poco la boca en una mueca de desagrado tan rápidamente que nadie lo noto, por alguna extraña razón no le agradaba que Calipso y sus hermanos se relacionaran tanto con Godric y su amigo.

Si mi lady insiste- dijo Godric.

Calipso hizo una graciosa mueca de fastidio.

Muy bien, muy bien si Calipso lo sugiere- corrigió Griffindor para deleite de la chica.

Así será, ahora Salazar, ¿puedo llamarlo por su nombre?, bien, le ayudare a comer algo, de que sirven los brebajes para recuperarse si el estomago esta vació- dijo acercándose a la litera donde descansaba Salazar.

Ahora hermano, me estorbas un poco- dijo Calipso sacando a Eninshire una vez mas.

¡Pero es mi habitación!- rugió su hermano afuera en el corredor.

No seas envidioso, cambiemos una vez más ¿si?- dijo Calipso con una sonrisa de niña consentida.

Regresare pronto Salazar- dijo Griffindor antes de salir.

Salazar estaba apoyado entre almohadones para sostenerse mejor.  
No es necesario que se me trate como a un niño pequeño- dijo en su defensa cuando Calipso le acerco una cucharada de sopa a la boca.

Y no es necesario que yo insista como una madre a su hijo- dijo Calipso mirándolo con una ceja levantada un poco en actitud de complicidad.

Ni hablar, ya que lo ponéis así mi lady- dijo Salazar.

Una vez mas la mueca anterior.

Calipso, quiero decir Calipso- dijo Salazar justo antes de que la cuchara entrara en su boca.

El castillo de Lord Oberòn era en verdad enorme, como pueden recordar el castillo fue levantado por magia por los dragones y el mismo Oberòn con sus acompañantes para que pareciera una copia exacta del castillo de la ciudad de plata, pero lo cierto es que ciertas partes de los cimientos ya se encontraban en la isla.

Por lo tanto ciertas partes del castillo en ocasiones no correspondían al mismo decorado que todo lo demás, por uno de esos corredores avanzaba Oberkai con paso decidido, eran unos corredores que en general los hijos de Oberòn preferían evitar, hasta el mismo Nicodemus ahora que su vista ya no era como antes los evitaba, o en caso de tener que ir por esos lugares lo hacia acompañado de Oberkai, así Oberkai conocía a la perfección que camino era el que estaba siguiendo.

Oberkai respiro profundamente cuando llego frente a una puerta de roble, a su alrededor el aire estaba muy frío, y un lejano susurro llegaba hasta sus oídos.

Empujo la puerta.

En el interior de la habitación donde había llegado las antorchas daban un brillo mortecino, algunas velas estaban a punto de extinguirse, el murmullo cayó de pronto.

Aghurain, Aghizein, Aghata- llamo Oberkai tratando de que su voz fuera firme aunque en el fondo una nota de temor la hacia vibrar.

De pie donde se encontraba Oberkai esperaba a alguien, o a varios alguien, de pronto con un sonido lento pero marcado, un sonido como de tacones de un ángulo donde las antorchas no alumbraban y las sombras eran mas fuertes una mujer que aparentemente tenia unos 25 años salio, su rostro era muy pálido, casi blando, sus ojos eran negros con un extraño brillo y su cabello azabache lacio caía hasta la cintura, estaba vestida con un largo vestido blanco y una capa gris. Conforme se acercaba a Oberkai el ambiente se tornaba mucho más espeluznante por toda la tristeza que transfería.

Aghizein- dijo Oberkai recuperando la compostura- necesito un favor.

Cualquier cosa que pidas ojos de halcón, llevaremos acabo- dijo Aghizein con una reverencia.

¿Dónde esta Aghata?- pregunto Oberkai.

Del fondo de la habitación llego otro sonido muy diferente al murmullo que antes de entrar se escuchara, se trataba de la melodía de una caja de música en forma de carrusel, a la luz mortecina de las antorchas llego una joven de unos 16 o 18 años de cabello negro y tez muy blanca que recordaba un poco a Aghizein por el mismo cabello azabache igualmente largo sus labios eran color carmín y sus ojos negros penetrantes, vestía una capa de color negro, la caja de música seguía tocando entre sus manos.

¿Qué necesitas de nosotras interprete de estrellas?- dijo la joven.

Con cada palabra el ambiente era más frío, hasta el mismo Oberkai se arropo más en su capa.

Necesito que vigilen a Krashian.- dijo Oberkai sacando un poco de vapor por el pico al contestar.

Es peligroso- dijo una voz desde un sillón.

Del sillón se levanto una joven de parecido idéntico a las otras dos, ella tenia los ojos rojos por el llanto como Aghizein, vestía un traje gris perla y una capa de un gris mas oscuro, el cabello le llegaba mas debajo de la cadera, por lo visto era la de mas experiencia comparada con las otras dos.

Aghurain- dijo Oberkai, el frío era insoportable.

Seguir a vuestro hermano, no será fácil, es peligroso, además, las banshees podemos ser intratables- dijo la joven sentándose en el descansabrazos del sillón.

Sea lo que sea, es una orden recibida- dijo Aghizein- y como tal debemos obedecer.

Debemos obedecer las ordenes del clan- dijo Aghata intentando darle cuerda a la caja de música.

Lo haremos, pero ustedes dos deben recordar que esta familia llegada de mas allá de las aguas, ya no es nuestro clan, los miembros de nuestro clan han partido desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo Aghurain mirando a Oberkai a los ojos- las banshees nos quedamos con nuestro clan porque no deseamos separarnos de el nunca…aun después de la muerte, por eso tenemos una siguiente oportunidad con una nueva figura, pero para que aceptemos un nuevo clan debemos querer a sus nuevos miembros como adoramos a los anteriores. Lo haremos hijo de la magia, solo por ti, no por nadie más.

Aghurain se levanto y desapareció entre las sombras, Oberkai estaba tiritando de frío.

Ella es así, desde el inicio- dijo Aghizein- regresa al calor de los tuyos plumas de oro, nosotras llevaremos a cabo esta tarea.

Oberkai se estaba frotando los brazos para quitarse un poco el frío antes de salir.

Mi lord- susurro Aghata.

Oberkai sonrió, tomo de sus manos la caja de música para darle cuerda, Aghata sonrió con una sonrisa triste, que recordaba la sonrisa que se dan en las despedidas, tomo la caja de música, dio una reverencia y se alejo tarareando una canción, su murmullo recordaba las gotas de agua que penden de los cristales después de la lluvia.

Oberkai cerró la puerta, regreso por el corredor, saliendo por una de las puertas de roble del castillo en la parte alumbrada, que diferente era el ambiente en esta parte, era calido, agradable lleno de vida, Oberkai estaba sumido en sus meditaciones cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba en el hombro.

Listo- pregunto Eninshire llevando de la mano a Minos.

Por supuesto, vamos- dijo su hermano.

Godric estaba afuera esperando conversaba con Asayarafath mientras esperaban los corceles para emprender la marcha.

Nuestros corceles son los mejores que puede haber- dijo Asayarafath recargado en una pared.

Lo imagino- contesto Griffindor- en este lugar todo es muy diferente.

Además los cría Nany- continuo Asayarafath- es una gran criadora de caballos, aunque ahora no esta, como es época de celo de los corceles, debe estar al pendiente, en ocasiones sin ningún motivo se provocan estampidas.

Hagen llego con las monturas para sus hermanos y Griffindor, los caballos eran magníficos, Godric no había visto animales tan fuertes como esos antes, cuando estuvieron listos, comenzaron la marcha hacia los hermosos campos verde esmeralda.

El sol estaba alto, brindando su delicioso calor a las tierras de Avalòn, los caballos corrían con todas sus fuerzas, en una colina cercana a la laguna.

Cercana a la orilla de la laguna se encontraba una tienda de campaña de color azul, afuera un grupo de jóvenes vestidas de diferentes colores saludaban alegremente a los recién llegados.

Hola ninfas- saludo Hagen al llegar.

Hola Hagen- dijo una ninfa vestida de color rosa- me gustan tus lentes.

Si, es que el sol esta muy fuerte- dijo Hagen sonrojado.

Vamos hijo de Oberòn- dijo una joven de verde que le tendió la mano- ven a pasear con nosotras.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de protestar Hagen fue "secuestrado por tantas bellezas- según sus propias palabras-".

Oberkai se sonrió, su hermano tenia tal suerte con las chicas, y nunca decidía por una.

Asayarafath antes de que pase algo más aléjate un poco con Griffindor mientras yo preparo a Yoshua y los demás — sugirió Oberkai mientras su hermano obedecía sus ordenes.

Del interior de la tienda salio un caballero acompañado de su esposa. Yosneil se veía magnifico, el guardián del dragón había crecido en fortaleza, su cabello rubio seguía quebrado en las puntas, lo que le daba un gran toque de distinción tal vez comparándose a la altura de Oberòn. 

Tomada de su brazo se encontraba Pashlein, con su larga cabellera sujeta en media cola, el cabello negro con rayos rubios eran el deleite de su esposo, para esta pareja el complacerse mutuamente era lo mas importante.  
Con una inclinación de cabeza Yosneil saludo a Oberkai, antes de que reparara en la presencia de Griffindor del interior de la tienda salieron corriendo tres jóvenes.

Eran dos chicas y un chico de unos 15 años, aunque no se les conociera no podían ocultar quienes eran sus padres.

Yoshua era el primogénito de Yosneil, para sus 15 años, Yoshua era mas alto que la mayoría de los hijos de los guardianes, tenia el cabello de color negro igualmente quebrado como el de su padre, pero en el color recordaba, según el mismo lord Draco a su abuela, la madre de Yosneil. Su mirada delataba que con el pasar del tiempo tendría un mirar profundo, el mirar del líder, su voz era majestuosa, aunque en ocasiones era molestado por sus hermanas con "Yoshua habla como dragón, una nota más alta o más baja y tiene escamas", pero Yoshua solamente se encogía de hombros y escuchaba el parloteo de sus hermanas.

Por su parte Kala de 14 años era casi una copia exacta de su madre, por compartir el mismo color de cabello, su temperamento en ocasiones era mas extrovertido y resuelto que el de su hermano, ella disfrutaba practicar el tiro con arco y la esgrima, siempre contando el numero de blancos en los que había acertado, igual que su hermano Yoshua era alta en comparación de las demás chicas de su edad, cosa que no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo ya que según decía " me divierto mucho cuando las demás se burlan y después me piden ayuda para alcanzar algo que sus cortos brazos no alcanzan".

Y por ultimo Wendoline o Wendy de cariño como la llamaban todos aquellos que la conocían, menos extrovertida que su hermana Kala, con sus 13 años tenia la misma estatura que su hermana, y casi el mismo temperamento que Yoshua, por lo que coincidían en casi todas las cosas, su color de cabello era rubio como el de su padre, el cual la quería mucho al igual que a sus otros dos hijos y disfrutaba alborotándole la larga cabellera que generalmente la tenia recogida en una coleta perfecta, le gustaba la ropa sencilla con algún adorno no muy llamativo, ya que sus hermosos ojos azules, eran el mejor distintivo en sus nobles facciones.

¡Príncipe Oberkai!- grito Yoshua al llegar a donde se encontraba Oberkai- Gracias por venir, ¿y el príncipe Asayarafath?

Nos acompañara en unos momentos- dijo Oberkai con una sonrisa- ¿a que debemos el gusto?

Bueno, es que queríamos que vieran a los herederos de los dragones, y a la ceremonia del oráculo.- contesto Yoshua muy emocionado.

¿Es que acaso ya han nacido?- pregunto Oberkai

Hace dos noches mi príncipe, y serán presentados en la ceremonia del oráculo, aunque usted puede verlos antes- continuo Yoshua mientras sus hermanas se acercaban.

¿Ya tienen oráculo?- pregunto Oberkai palideciendo un poco.

No estamos muy seguros- contesto Kala- aunque lord Draco dice que nos lo dirán las estrechas estos días, la ceremonia del oráculo se llevara a cabo en cinco noches.

Oberkai guardo silencio, el oráculo de los dragones veía el pasado, presente y futuro de todo lo que concernía a su pueblo, ¿podría el hablar con el oráculo y comentar lo que le sucedía? Los guardianes del dragón tenían uno o a caso dos oráculos, los mastrigs no tenían la habilidad de ver lo que los demás no pueden ¿y el porque si veía cosas que no comprendía?

¿Se encuentra bien príncipe?- pregunto Wendy mirando a Oberkai a sus hermosos ojos miel.

Por supuesto, solo pensaba- mintió una vez más Oberkai.

En ese caso acompáñenos, mis padres están en la tienda y comeremos y…-decía Kala

Preferiría una caminata, Yoshua podrías excusarnos con tus padres, les acompañaremos en unos minutos- sugirió Oberkai.

Orek, yo les informare- dijo Kala corriendo a la tienda.

Oberkai vio como la joven hablaba animadamente con sus padres, Yosneil alzo su atractivo rostro y con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza aceptaba lo sugerido por Oberkai, Kala regreso corriendo, después los hijos de Oberòn y los guardianes caminaban cerca de la laguna por otro extremo donde se encontraban Asayarafath y Godric.

¿Quién es?- pregunto Yoshua al ver al caballero.

Su nombre es lord Griffindor- contesto Oberkai- viene de mas allá de la linde y…

Y lord Oberòn no lo sabe- se adelanto Kala- no hay problema, creo que es una persona muy importante, me inspira confianza.

Si es un caballero de alto rango, los dragones no tendrán problema en hacerle ver al rey Oberòn que no es peligroso- sonrió Wendy.

Ves Griffindor- Dijo Asayarafath- te dije que eran personas muy agradables.

Eninshire miraba todo con cautela, aun estaba un poco renuente a tratar abiertamente con lemais, sobretodo ahora que hasta los mismos hijos de los guardianes del dragón sentían idéntica simpatía por Griffindor que los hijos de Oberòn.

Minos jugaba entre las flores cuando levantando su cabecita comenzó a olfatear el aire con gran interés, de pronto lanzando un ligero berrido que hizo que todos giraran a donde el se encontraba comenzó a correr para ponerse a salvo.

Desde la cima de una ligera colina se levanto una oscura cortina de polvo, el suelo comenzó a vibrar, Oberkai no podía creer lo que veía.

¡Estampida!- grito Oberkai - ¡Todos a resguardo rápido!

Antes de que alguien lograra moverse, una centena de caballos corrían encabritados hacia donde ellos estaban, de un lado los corceles, de otro la laguna.

Sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba, comenzaron a correr en dirección contraria a la tienda de campaña, donde había mas espacio libre aunque el terreno tenía algunas hondonadas.

Griffindor y Asayarafath lograron subir justo a tiempo a una gran roca que salía del suelo entre la hierba antes de que unos diez corceles pasaran justo donde estaban.

Eninshire se puso blanco como el papel, había perdido de vista donde estaba Minos; el pequeño minotauro era el que menos tenia probabilidades de salir bien en una emergencia como esas.

Yoshua y sus hermanas corrían entre los caballos, logrando empujar a algunos para abrirse espacio, de pronto llegaron a una encrucijada producida por algunas piedras.

Estamos atrapados- dijo débilmente Kala.

Antes de que alguno pensara en una solución, sintieron como un manto les envolvía.

¡Ilusionista!- dijo emocionado Yoshua.

Abrazándolos estaba una joven que los había cubierto con una capa de color morado.

Somos rocas, somos rocas, somos rocas- repetía en un murmullo constante.

Con su magia logro confundir a los corceles los cuales los saltaban sin hacerles daño, los caballos no veían nada mas ordinario que unas cuatro rocas amontonadas, en medio de su carrera.

Oberkai se había separado de todos, ahora estaba en medio del polvo y los corceles, para empeorar su situación un dolor de cabeza, pero aun mas extraño sin ninguna visión, sintió que se iba a caer cuando una manita, jalo de la suya. Oberkai abrió los ojos.

Sígueme- ordeno una niña de no mas de ocho años de cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos lilas.

Oberkai obedeció, la niña lo llevaba de la mano pasando entre los caballos sin que ninguno de ellos le hiciera algún daño, cuando lograron salir de entre la estampida Oberkai cayo de rodillas sobre la hierba, estaba exhausto, la niña lo veía con interés.

Gracias- murmuro Oberkai- ¿Cómo lo lograste?

Vi que camino, debía seguir- dijo la pequeña con una voz muy dulce.  
Oberkai sintió un vuelco en el estomago.

Eres…eres una oráculo- dijo con un hilo de voz.

La niña sonrió.

-Mi nombre es Ellorha Danha

Continuara…


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12 TORMENTA

Eres… eres una oráculo- dijo Oberkai con un hilo de voz

La niña solo sonrió.

Mi nombre es Ellorha Danha.

¿Eres hermana de Endorha Danha?- pregunto Oberkai sin salir de su asombro- pero, Endorha no es oráculo.

Eso ya lo sé- contesto Ellorha sentándose junto a Oberkai- las estrellas solo lo designaron y yo debo aceptar mi destino; como tú ¿no es cierto?

Oberkai estaba completamente confundido, como una niña, como alguien tan pequeño podía llevar una carga semejante.

¿Mis hermanos?- pregunto regresando a la realidad.

Ellos estarán bien, ¿acaso no lo has visto?- pregunto Ellorha jugando con la hierba.

¡No!- grito Oberkai levantándose de golpe- estoy harto de tener visiones, vienen a mi sin que yo lo pidiera, no puedo comentárselo a nadie, estoy harto de que piensen que estoy loco y estoy harto de estos malditos dolores de cabeza.

¿Dolores de cabeza?- pregunto Ellorha con interés.

Si, dolores de cabeza, ¿tu no los sufres?- pregunto Oberkai disminuyendo su enojo.

No, yo solo miro fijamente a la distancia, es cierto que en ocasiones piensan que no pongo atención a lo que me dicen, pero es lo único, es extraño que sufras de dolores de cabeza- la niña se había levantado también- regresemos.

La estampida llegaba a su fin, sin embargo entre unos cincuenta caballos Eninshire seguía buscando a Minos, en un momento dado lo vio, estaba muy asustado evitando que le pisaran.

Un enorme caballo pinto estuvo a punto de aplastarlo, Eninshire no dudo un segundo, solo tuvo que pensar que era alguien mas.

Minos miro con miedo como el caballo levantaba las patas delanteras para dar el golpe, antes de que pudiera gritar, un rugido de dragón ahuyento al caballo, Minos giro su cabeza hacia atrás para ver que había ahuyentado así al animal, justo detrás de él se encontraba un gran dragón de color amarillo, su rugido había terminado aunque aun se veían sus colmillos el dragón cerro la boca sonriéndole a Minos de una forma un poco triste, sus ojos eran de color azul.

Me asustaste- dijo el dragón- pensé que te perdía Minos.

Minos sonrió, el dragón cambio de forma dejando ver a Eninshire quien preocupado solo había pensado en un dragón para ahuyentar al caballo, Minos se paro y abrazo a Eninshire.

No te vuelvas a alejar de mi ¿orek?- le dijo Eninshire abrazando al pequeño minotauro.

Me alegra ver que todos estén bien- dijo Asayarafath seguido de Griffindor.  
Asayarafath estaba totalmente cubierto de polvo, Griffindor estaba más presentable.

¿Por qué no volaste para ponerte a resguardo?- quiso saber Eninshire un poco molesto.

Porque si volaba, no tardarían en venir guardianes del dragón y verían a Griffindor ¿imaginas que hubiera pasado?- contesto su hermano con fastidio.

¿Dónde esta Oberkai?- dijo Eninshire mirando a su alrededor.

Espero este bien- dijo Asayarafath un poco dudoso.

En ese momento llegaron Yoshua y sus hermanas seguidas por la joven que les ayudara.

Ah, ilusionista, así que tú les ayudaste- dijo Eninshire bajando a Minos.

Ilusionista afirmo con la cabeza.

Se trataba de una joven de aparentemente unos veinte años, era alta y de hermosa figura, tal vez un poco delgada, su piel era tersa, de un color apiñonado, su larga cabellera morada estaba recogida con una especie de diadema de oro, sus ojos eran de un color morado del mismo tono que su cabello, sobre sus hombros tenia la capa morada con que cubriera a los hijos de Yosneil sujeta con un broche de plata, vestía un traje de caza de color lila con bordes morados, al igual que sus botas.

Ilusionista es muy buena- dijo Kala- hizo que fuéramos rocas, es genial, su único problema es su extraña obsesión con el morado.

Todos menos Griffindor se rieron.

La broma consta- explico Yoshua a un confundido Godric- que el nombre de Ilusionista, es Kilarai "ilusión morada".

¿Ilusión morada?- pregunto Godric mirando con interés a Ilusionista.

Si, kila significa morado y rai es ilusión- volvió a responder Yoshua.

Y porque solo ilusionista- continúo Griffindor.

Es mi nombre clave- contesto Kilarai- en el mundo lemai, debo tomar diferentes formas en cortes de reyes poderosos, para saber que tanto han cambiado con el ir y venir del tiempo.

¿Cómo hiciste para confundir a los corceles?- pregunto Eninshire.

Con mi capa, yo solo puedo proyectar lo que pienso para que aquellos que me vean lo crean real- contesto Ilusionista- yo no soy una transformista como usted príncipe, yo necesito de mi capa para llevar a buen fin mis misiones.

Eso es extraordinario, aunque seria más sorprendente que pudieras realizar transformaciones de tal magnitud en ti misma- observo Griffindor.

¿Pero que hacías por aquí Ilusionista?- quiso saber Wendy.

Necesitaba ver al guardián del dragón Yosneil, algo extraño flota en el ambiente, así que estaba investigando, ahora me doy cuenta que se trataba de la presencia de un lemai, aunque… todavía se siente que algo flota en el aire- dijo Ilusionista mirando al cielo.

No te preocupes por el caballero- dijo Yoshua- suena extraño pero yo creo que podemos confiar en el.

Ves tus hermanos están bien- dijo Ellorha llegando acompañada de Oberkai.

Es bueno saber que todos están bien- dijo Oberkai mirándolos a todos con su profunda mirada de halcón.

¡OBERKAI!- grito Hagen a la distancia acercándose a donde estaban sus hermanos- Me alegra que estén bien…

Hagen ¿Dónde estabas?- quiso saber Eninshire

Con las ninfas, uhm, no estábamos haciendo nada malo, ¡no me mires así Asayarafath!, bueno, estaba con ellas cuando todo comenzó a vibrar, ellas se asustaron y yo me quede cerca para tranquilizarlas, cuando el polvo lo cubrió todo vimos a los causantes de la estampida- dijo Hagen acomodándose sus lentes.

¿Quién la provoco?- pregunto Oberkai.

Nosotros- dijeron un par de voces a sus espaldas.

Yadher y Yather estaban muy apenados, además de cubiertos de barro.

Quiero escucharlo todo- dijo Oberkai cruzando los brazos.

Yadher y Yather solo suspiraron.

Bueno, salimos muy temprano del castillo- comenzó Yather- nuestra idea era encontrar un portal, Oberkai no pongas esa cara, no encontramos ninguno; bueno, como decía intentamos pero no logramos y como ya teníamos hambre estábamos a punto de regresar al castillo cuando vimos la tienda de los padres de Yoshua así que pensamos que era buena idea visitarlo; cerca estaban esos caballos, pasábamos entre ellos, cuando Yather grito "Banshees", al momento los caballos se encabritaron, nos siguieron un poco, logramos evitarlos subiendo a un árbol, pero cuando nos dimos cuenta, ustedes ya estaban en medio de todo, así que… lo sentimos mucho Oberkai.

¿Banshees?- cuestiono Eninshire, de pronto giro a ver a Oberkai, estaba muy serio- ¿Qué hacías con las banshees, Oberkai?

¿Yo?- pregunto su hermano fingiendo sorpresa.

SI, tú eres el único que se acerca a ellas, ¡en que estas metido!- gruño Eninshire.

-Eninshire…

¡CALLA!- gruño mas fuerte Eninshire- primero acepte que trajeras tú y Asayarafath a estos lemais, después acepte que se quedaran en mi habitación, acepte que involucraras a Yoshua y sus hermanas y ahora, ¡Quieres que acepte que trates con banshees!

Eninshire- se defendió Oberkai- no es esa la forma en que debes hablarme.

TÚ NO ERES EL HEREDERO- finalizo Eninshire.

Todos guardaron silencio, Eninshire había hablado de mas, Oberkai por derecho de nacimiento seria el heredero de Oberòn si tan solo hubiera tenido la apariencia de sus padres, Eninshire era muy parecido a Oberòn pero según las estrellas interpretadas por Nicodemus él tampoco era el heredero.

No soy el heredero, pero soy el hijo mayor, y por lo tanto hago lo que creo correcto en bien de mis hermanos- contesto Oberkai con calma.

No lo parece, desde que tomaste como tus responsabilidades las acciones de Asayarafath no estas pensando bien las cosas- dijo Eninshire con molestia

Una vez mas el silencio, era la primera vez que Eninshire puntualizaba todo lo que pensaba de las últimas acciones de Oberkai.

No es necesario que tengan problemas por nuestra culpa- Griffindor tomo la palabra- Salazar se encuentra mejor y yo también les doy las gracias por su hospitalidad pero si nuestra presencia les ocasiona problemas, nos retiraremos en este momento.

Oberkai miraba fijamente a Eninshire, casi se retaban con la mirada, los ojos de halcón contra los azules.

Cierto, que he pensado que partáis antes de que mi padre regrese, pero, de cualquier forma no hemos encontrado ningún portal por el cual podáis salir, si tratamos de que salgan por el puerto necesitamos una orden del rey Oberòn y…de todas maneras yo tendría que responder ante mi padre- dijo firmemente Oberkai.

Una vez mas, no estas pensando bien las cosas Oberkai- dijo Eninshire con cierto enfado- si realmente quisieras que se fueran ya habrías "obligado" a Asayarafath para que encontrara un nuevo portal.

Así no funciona Eninshire- se aventuro a hablar Asayarafath- yo no los busco (bueno, la mayoría de las veces) solo los encuentro y pueden pasar días, meses, para que encuentre uno.

Entonces estamos en una encrucijada- finalizo Eninshire.

No necesariamente, podrían hablar con mi padre y que él de el permiso para que los caballeros salgan- propuso Kala.

No es buena idea- dijo Ellorha- si no avisan los dragones no actuaran bien

Ellorha tiene razón- dijo Yoshua mirando a la niña- solo hay una solución, debemos avisar a los mayores de que dos lemais se encuentran en Avalòn.

Acepta las consecuencias de tus actos Oberkai- sentencio Eninshire dirigiéndose a la tienda de Yosneil.

Oberkai bajo la mirada al césped, ¿tenia Eninshire la razón?, ¿había actuado de forma incorrecta?, su mente era un revuelo de ideas, Oberkai vio algo horrible, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para decir algo a sus hermanos, la tierra, tembló, como si en alguna parte se abriera sobre sus cimientos.

Krashian- musito Oberkai mas para si mismo.

De pronto, sin razón aparente el cielo comenzó a nublarse, gruesas nubes de lluvia cubrieron todo el firmamento.

Regresemos con Yosneil- sugirió Ilusionista.

Todos estaban algo nerviosos por el repentino cambio. ¿Qué lo había provocado?

Krashian había partido para buscar a Lubhai, cuando la encontró la joven sollozaba en un canapé de uno de los corredores, había dejado a Oberkai en uno de los pasillos.

¿Lubhai?- pregunto Krashian cuando la vio, recordando lo que le prometiera a demonio negro.

Lubhai levanto su rostro, en sus ojos podían verse unas lágrimas sin derramar.

¿Qué quieres?- pregunto ella dejando de sollozar.

No te hizo caso ¿verdad?- dijo Krashian sentándose junto a ella. 

Lubhai lo evito con la mirada.

El nunca te va a querer como tú lo quieres Lubhai, él…- Krashian no acabo lo que tenia que decir.

Lubhai se levanto de un salto.

No me quiere, porque me estoy poniendo vieja, si fuera mas joven- Lubhai hizo una pausa- daría todo por ser joven y hermosa por siempre.

Krashian sonrió complacido, su oportunidad se presentaba en bandeja de plata.

¿Y si hubiera alguien que te concediera lo que deseas?- insinuó Krashian.

Ni mi madre, ni Nicodemus, ni nadie puede evitarlo- dijo Lubhai.

¿Y una criatura de la noche?- se aventuro Krashian.

¿Cómo quien?- quiso saber Lubhai.

Asayaraseth- finalizo Krashian.

Lubhai lo veía con una mezcla de asombro y terror.

¿Qué has hecho Krashian?- musito Lubhai.

Nada, solo dime, ¿estarías dispuesta a todo con tal de ser joven y hermosa hasta el final de los tiempos?- pregunto Krashian mirando a Lubhai fijamente con sus ojos negros.

Lubhai dudo unos minutos.

OREK- dijo firmemente.

Ahora acompáñame- dijo Krashian con una tenebrosa sonrisa.  
Lubhai le siguió, salieron del castillo, sus hermanos habían partido con los caballos, en el camino se veían sus huellas. Krashian se dirigió al puerto.

Krashian- dijo Lubhai caminando detrás de su hermano- he elegido a Oberkai.

Krashian se paro de golpe, si una mujer mastrig besa a un caballero, ella lo elige como compañero.

Tú misma sabes que no es valido porque es tu hermano; además el amor debe ser correspondido y…- decía Krashian reanudando la marcha.

Y Oberkai, no me corresponderá nunca- Lubhai suspiro- si después de ser joven y hermosa no me corresponde- Lubhai hizo una leve pausa- me encargare de que sufra cien veces mas lo que sufriré con su negativa.

Krashian sonrió con una sonrisa tenebrosa, le agradaba escuchar hablar a Lubhai de esa manera, cualquier castigo que recibiera el "bueno" de su hermano, seria un deleite para el, además, era bien sabido que Lubhai no andaba con bagatelas en cuestiones de maldiciones y hechizos que fueran una verdadera tortura. 

De pronto Lubhai se detuvo. 

¿Escuchaste eso?- pregunto Lubhai.

Si- contesto Krashian- son las banshees.

Lubhai se aferro al brazo de Krashian,

¿Crees que quieran hacernos algo?- pregunto en un susurro su hermana.

No, Oberkai las ha mandado para que me vigilen, es tan inocente- dijo Krashian de forma irónica- cree que no me daría cuenta, ja, esas criaturas huelen a tristeza. Idiota.

Aghata, Aghurain y Aghizein habían seguido las órdenes de Oberkai, pero por más que lo intentaran siempre inundaban el ambiente con la tristeza que portaban.

Aghurain, ¿Qué pretende hacer el hermano del halcón?- pregunto Aghata.

No tengo la menor idea, pero sea lo que sea, no es bueno, sino no nos hubiera mandado a seguirlo el primogénito- contesto Aghurain.

Krashian y Lubhai habían llegado al límite de la isla de Avalòn, en lugar de la terrecería de todo el castillo ahora una ligera arena comenzaba a cubrir el suelo.

¿Cómo te acercaras al límite?- pregunto Lubhai.

Tranquila, el guardia que ahora esta cuidando es Einon- contesto Krashian mirando el agua cristalina.

¿Einon?- cuestiono Lubhai- pero, si Yosneil no le tiene confianza, como lo dejo cuidando la linde del crepúsculo.

Yosneil se guía con el antiguo orden, idiota- dijo Krashian sacando su cetro- si su amada Pashlein no lo hubiera convencido de darle una oportunidad a Einon, esto seria más difícil.

Einon era hijo de un guardián del dragón y una lemai, su madre al igual que muchas otras lemais, había sido hija de un gran rey; pero, al enterarse su padre de que su hija se encontraba en cinta la desterró por su falta, el padre de Einon la llevo a Avalòn, los hijos de guardianes y lemais son muy comunes en la isla, pero, había algo muy diferente en Einon, era rencoroso, vengativo, su mirada a diferencia de la de Yoshua era sombría, eso extrañaba mucho a los guardianes y a los dragones ya que sus padres eran personas muy gratas.

Los padres de Einon habían muerto, su madre murió cuando la vejez la alcanzo y su padre de tristeza al perderla, Einon quedo al cuidado de guardianes de grado muy alto como Yosneil, aunque tuvo que ver la influencia de Pashlein para que Einon fuera admitido como guardián del dragón. "Por favor Yosneil- decía su esposa- dale una oportunidad, ¿acaso no te la dieron a ti?".

Lentamente, de entre la brumosa niebla que cubría el agua se acerco sin que nadie la llevara una barca de madera. Krashian subió en ella dando la mano a Lubhai para que le siguiera, la barca comenzó a desplazarse sin que el hijo de Oberòn tuviera que remar, Lubhai estaba aferrada al brazo de Krashian, después de que se disipara la niebla estarían fuera de la isla de Avalòn, en territorio lemai.

La niebla comenzó a disiparse, Krashian tenia una sonrisa que daba miedo, Lubhai miraba confundida alrededor, esperaba que el mundo lemai fuera diferente, y en lugar de eso era como la misma isla, aunque tal vez, solo tal vez sin su mágico brillo.

Krashian miro al frente, justamente al embarcadero donde llegaban, de guardia en el se encontraba Einon, el mismo traje de caza color café que portaban en general los guardianes del dragón.

Einon miraba con curiosidad quien salía de Avalòn, ya que recordaba, los guardianes no tenían contemplada ninguna misión al exterior.

Ah, Krashian- dijo Einon con una sonrisa fingida- supongo tendrás un permiso de salir.

Déjate de tonterías Einon, tú sabes que no- dijo Krashian bajando de la barca.

Entonces deberé informar tu falta- dijo el guardián con ironía- hola, hola, miren nada mas la princesa Lubhai ¿Cómo estas encanto?- le dijo a Lubhai guiñando un ojo.

Lubhai no contesto tenia cierto temor de estar tan lejos de la isla.

Mira Einon, las cartas sobre la mesa- dijo Krashian- espero indicaciones.

¿De quien?- pregunto Einon con curiosidad.

De Asayaraseth- dijo Krashian con satisfacción.

Einon guardo silencio unos momentos.

Si en verdad tienes relación con el demonio negro- dijo Einon con voz baja- debería informar inmediatamente a lord Oberòn y a Yosneil, pero…. Tal vez no quiera hacerlo.

Lubhai y Krashian miraban a Einon con asombro.

Tal vez yo quiera participar en tu juego Krashian- dijo Einon tranquilamente- recomiéndame con el demonio negro y… que el demonio nos lleve si no conseguimos lo que queremos.

¿Y tú que quieres?- pregunto Lubhai con un hilo de voz.

Poder- sentencio Einon.

Ja, ya sabia que podía confiar en ti insolente- dijo Krashian dándole una palmada a Einon en el hombro.

Las banshees no necesitaron de una barca para cruzar, solo debieron pensar en encontrarse a fuera, para que lo lograran, no podían creer lo que escuchaban, debían informar inmediatamente a Oberkai y los lords de la isla antes de que Krashian hiciera una tontería.

Dispuestas a evitar algo, regresarían inmediatamente a Avalòn, pero antes de que pudieran moverse de donde estaban, el lugar se oscureció, una neblina gris comenzó a subir desde las cristalinas aguas, la temperatura descendió, Aghata, Aghurain y Aghizein se miraron confundidas, era como si cientos de banshees se estuvieran reuniendo, el ambiente se hacia cada vez mas pesado, hasta el mismo Krashian, Einon y Lubhai sintieron miedo, todo el lugar despedía un desagradable olor a azufre.

Las tres banshees quisieron alejarse inmediatamente de ahí, pero por más que trataron no pudieron moverse del sitio que ocuparan. De pronto, sin aviso dos figuras corpulentas, dos demonios uno de color gris y otro rojo las tenían rodeadas, en ese momento fue cuando Krashian se percato de su presencia.

Mira nada mas, las concubinas de mi hermano en persona- dijo Krashian con ironía- ¿no esperaban la bienvenida de Asayaraseth, cierto?

Y tú tampoco la tendrás Krashian- dijo una voz cavernosa.

Krashian se giro y pudo ver a Mefistófeles de pie frente a el.

Mira le he traído a tu amo a Lubhai, mi hermana- dijo Krashian tomando de la mano a Lubhai y arrojándola hacia Mefistófeles- ahora lo que yo quiero.

Mefistófeles apreso con sus brazos a Lubhai.

En este momento no- dijo Mefistófeles con una sombría sonrisa- espera, ahora, solo te tengo indicaciones, espera al fantasma del pasado, el te entregara tu "poder", prepara el camino, el demonio de cobre debe seguir al demonio negro, mientras tu muñequita- dijo tomando de la barbilla a Lubhai- nos servirás para ganarnos al oráculo.

¡Ese no era el trato!- gruño Krashian sin acercarse a Mefistófeles.

No me importa, yo sigo ordenes de mi amo- dijo el hombre de escarlata- Garra de Acero, Garra Roja traigan a esas banshees, mi amo las recibirá con gusto.

Las tres banshees miraron con horror como a un toque de la garra de cada uno de los demonios que tenían junto a ellas, la tierra se abría con un crujido terrible, el miedo fue tal que no pudieron evitar dar un grito terrorífico.

Era como si las nubes de lluvia hubieran respondido al miedo de las banshees, ya que grandes nubarrones comenzaron a agruparse, sin poder hacer nada, la tierra las fue tragando, Krashian ya no disfrutaba lo que hacían los demás, estaba furioso, tal vez había sido engañado.

Lubhai trataba de zafarse de entre los brazos de Mefistófeles, viendo con odio a Krashian.

¡Pensé que ya lo tenias arreglado!- le grito la joven- ¡Me vendiste!, ¡Te odio! 

Tan rápido como comenzó la tierra se cerró de nuevo, las banshees habían desaparecido.

Es hora de partir- dijo Mefistófeles- Garras nos vamos.

Krashian trato de hacer algo, pero un rugido de Garra de Acero lo hizo detenerse.

Tendrás lo que quieras, Krashian, solo debes seguir las indicaciones de… nuestro amo- concluyo Mefistófeles.

Lubhai grito tratando de escapar sin resultado, las sombras cubrieron todo por un poco mas de tiempo, cuando se disiparon no había rastro de las Garras, de Mefistófeles o de Lubhai.

Krashian miraba a su alrededor confundido.

¿Y ahora que harás?- pregunto Einon quien no había perdido de vista todo lo que había pasado.

No es obvio- respondió Krashian una vez mas dueño de si mismo- esperare indicaciones, ¡que poder tienen estas criaturas de la noche!

¿Y Lubhai?- pregunto Einon.

Ya regresara, la necesitan para dañar a Oberkai, mientras nosotros veremos que hacemos hasta que ¿Cómo dijo? Ah si, llegue el fantasma del pasado.- dijo Krashian regresando a la barca.

Cuando pase acuérdate de mí- dijo Einon regresando a su puesto- tal vez yo pueda encargarme de los guardianes.

¿Pero eso no seria atacar a tu propia familia?- pregunto Krashian socarronamente.

Tal vez estoy siguiendo tus malas costumbres- dijo Einon con una horrible sonrisa.

Krashian y Einon soltaron una sonora carcajada, la niebla lo volvió a cubrir todo mientras Krashian cruzaba de nuevo la linde del crepúsculo. Las nubes de lluvia rugieron con los relámpagos, una fuerte lluvia había comenzado.

Mientras tanto en el claro, cerca del lago.

Oberkai y sus hermanos regresaron a la tienda de Yosneil, la lluvia se había adelantado y ahora estaban completamente empapados.

Debiste llevar una capa mas abrigadora Yoshua- dijo Yosneil cuando escucho que alguien entraba en la tienda.

Yosneil estaba revisando unos mapas en una mesa junto a una pequeña fogata en el interior, cuando escucho ruido levanto la vista, para su sorpresa estaban los hijos de Oberòn, sus hijos, Ellorha Danha, Ilusionista y…un lemai.

Yosneil se puso en pie de un salto, Pashlein también estaba sorprendida ¿Cómo no habían notado la presencia de un lemai?

Padre, permíteme explicarte- dijo Yoshua débilmente.

El no debe explicar nada, guardián del dragón- dijo Oberkai adelantándose- yo soy el responsable de que este caballero se encuentre entre nosotros.

Yosneil veía alternativamente a Oberkai y al lemai, el caballero parecía un león con la melena mojada. Yosneil se acerco a ellos sin dejar de mirar a Godric.

¿Yosneil?- pregunto en un susurro su esposa.

¿Ya lo sabe lord Oberòn?- pregunto rodeando a Griffindor.

Mi padre, no lo sabe- contesto Asayarafath- pensamos que podían quedarse mientras se recuperaban.

¿Quedarse?, ¿hay mas de uno?- volvió a cuestionar Yosneil.

Si, su amigo, uhm, no recuerdo su nombre, pero estaba en muy malas condiciones, si los hubiera dejado en el mundo lemai, hubieran muerto- dijo Asayarafath.

Oberkai apenas tuvo tiempo de pisar a su hermano para que guardara silencio, ya era suficiente con no saber que camino seguir, como para que él contara toda la historia de nuevo.

Así que todo esto fue culpa de Asayarafath- musito Yosneil.

No, fue mi culpa- dijo firmemente Oberkai- yo he aceptado como mi responsabilidad las acciones de mi hermano; yo debía actuar como su escolta y… esto ocurrió porque yo lo perdí de vista.

Yosneil meditaba la situación, el debía mantener el orden, los guardianes tienen permitido salir por venia de los dragones, pero caso aparte es con los mastrigs, en especial en los hijos de Oberòn, los nobles mastrigs si salen en ocasiones pero los príncipes por ningún motivo.

Oberkai, es el primer incidente que tenemos de este tipo que provenga de tu persona- dijo Yosneil regresando a su asiento- pero también no puedo permitir que se repitan, pondría en peligro nuestra seguridad, es muy diferente que los lemais lleguen a nuestra isla bajo el conocimiento de vuestro padre y no a escondidas.

Pero ellos no han visto como llegar- se aventuro a objetar Asayarafath- entraron por un portal.

Eso es mucho peor querido- dijo Pashlein- tu sabes bien que debemos cerrar todos los portales que encontremos, no podemos utilizarlos porque nuestro enemigo podría utilizarlos.

Oberkai sintió que se mareaba, Krashian había utilizado un portal y había contactado a Asayaraseth, y ahora en estos momentos cuando el suelo se estremeció y la lluvia había comenzado otra vez sintió que algo malo pasaba con Krashian.

Ellorha entendió lo que pensaba Oberkai, tal vez ella también ya lo había visto, nadie podía saberlo.

Guardianes- dijo la niña- lo mejor es ir con los mayores.

Pashlein sonrió a la pequeña.

Es una buena idea, pequeñita, pero, ¿Qué hacías aquí sola?- pregunto con afectuosa voz.

Yo debía encontrar a alguien- dijo la niña sonriéndole a Oberkai.

Una vez más para sentirse culpable, él era el hijo mayor, tenía muchos pero muchos más años que esa niña, y al parecer era ella la que le ponía el ejemplo.

Con o sin su aprobación príncipes, debo informar a lord Oberòn- dijo Yosneil- no podría considerarme su amigo, sino le informara, no por eso tratare mal a este caballero- dijo señalando a Godric- dicen que los guardianes podemos ver quien tiene corazón puro, tal vez sea cierto, porque usted no me inspira desconfianza.

Les traeré algo para que se sequen- dijo Pashlein- comeremos y después partiremos a ver a lord Oberòn si estoy en lo correcto deberá encontrarse con el capitán de la guardia; a propósito príncipe Hagen, las ninfas se han ido y solo han dejado sus agradecimientos hacia "quien las protegió tan valerosamente".

Hagen estaba rojo de vergüenza, sus hermanos no perdieron la oportunidad de burlarse de el.

No es justo, solo fui caballeroso y así me tratan- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Es que siempre es lo mismo hermano- dijo Eninshire- esas chicas te siguen, lo bueno es que solo son hijas de Oberòn por que mi madre las trajo aquí para que estuvieran protegidas.

Espero ninguna te elija- dijo Yather con una sonrisa burlona.

¡Por Elladahiane que no!- dijo Hagen — yo no quiero una chica como ellas.

¿Entonces como la quieres hermano?- quiso saber Asayarafath.

Yo…- dijo Hagen algo apenado- aun no lo he pensado.

Todos sus hermanos se burlaron con mas fuerza del pobre Hagen "entonces la quieres deforme- dijo Eninshire-", "o tal vez debe ser de otra raza- dijo Asayarafath".

Hagen camino hacia la entrada de la tienda donde se encontraba Oberkai para escapar un poco de todas las tonterías que decían sus hermanos. 

Hagen quiere una mujer lemai- dijo Oberkai mirando por la puerta de la tienda entreabierta- una mujer lemai que pertenezca a un pueblo milenario con tradición- después volteo a ver a su hermano- una mujer que le ame y comprenda, que le de un heredero y que este orgullosa de el.

Hagen parecía algo turbado.

Así es exactamente Oberkai- dijo Hagen dulcemente- exactamente, tú si me conoces hermano- y le brindo su más tierna sonrisa.

Hagen regreso con los demás cuando la comida llego. Oberkai seguía en la puerta mirando la lluvia.

Los conozco mas de lo que creen hermanos, más de lo que creen- musito para si mientras la brisa le refrescaba un poco.

Continuara…


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13. EN PRESENCIA DEL REY.

Lubhai había desaparecido junto con Mefistófeles y las Garras llevando a las banshees con ellos. Lo último que recordaba Lubhai era el haber gritado a Krashian que lo odiaba, después todo fue oscuridad. El silencio reino a su alrededor, las tinieblas no permitían que pudiera darse cuenta de donde estaba, de pronto un leve resplandor rojizo brillo cerca de ella.

Era el brillo mortecino de una antorcha, por alguna extraña razón el fuego era de una tonalidad rojiza, el débil resplandor dejaba ver un sillón tallado en la roca, no era una roca común y corriente era mármol negro finamente tallado.

Mefistófeles soltó a Lubhai arrojándola al sillón.

Espera ahí hasta que mi amo venga- ordeno con su voz de trueno.

¡Que piensan hacerme!- grito Lubhai histérica.

No me levantes la voz, además, quien puede saber lo que mi amo tenga designado para ti- dijo Mefistófeles.

No es forma de que me trates, no se que trato hiciste con Krashian, pero no me quedare con el perro del demonio negro...- Lubhai no pudo terminar la frase.

Mefistófeles había levantado la mano para golpear a Lubhai, sencillamente él no soportaba el comportamiento de las mujeres. Lubhai solo cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, nadie en toda su vida había intentado ponerle una mano encima.

Antes de que el golpe cayera sobre Lubhai alguien lo evito, Lubhai abrió los ojos ya que el golpe no llegaba tan rápido como ella esperaba, para su sorpresa estaba Asayaraseth en forma humana, vestía una bata de seda de color negro con interior morado abierta por el pecho, Lubhai nunca había visto a nadie como ese hombre, de pronto reparo en los ojos del recién llegado, sus pupilas eran de un color rojo intenso.

Sin entender porque Lubhai no sintió tanto miedo como esperaba.

Mefistófeles...- comenzó Asayaraseth tratando de hacer una voz suave, aunque su voz seguía siendo tan glacial como siempre- esa no es la forma de tratar a una dama.

Marcando la última palabra Asayaraseth apretó con más fuerza la muñeca de Mefistófeles, entre más brillaban sus ojos rojos, Mefistófeles trataba de soportar el dolor, Lubhai miro confundida como al contacto de la mano de Asayaraseth la piel de Mefistófeles parecía muy irritada, como si un hierro al rojo vivo lo estuviera marcado.

La...lamento desobedeceros mi amo- musito Mefistófeles.

Bien, así esta mejor- dijo Asayaraseth soltándolo, al momento la piel de Mefistófeles volvió a ser como antes.

Ahora, si me permites- continuo Asayaraseth- retírate y llévate a las Garras contigo, prepara al fantasma del pasado, lo necesito listo lo antes posible.

Como ordenéis mi amo- dijo Mefistófeles haciendo una reverencia y desapareciendo seguido de las garras.  
¿Dónde estarán mis modales?- se dijo a si mismo Asayaraseth- mi nombre es...

Eres el demonio negro- dijo Lubhai- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

Es el nombre que me han dado los ridículos mastrigs, y te traje aquí, porque tu hermano te ofreció como pago si yo le concedía poder- dijo Asayaraseth sentándose a su lado- pero, no te he ofrecido algo de beber.

Podrías envenenarme- argumento Lubhai marcando su distancia entre ella y Asayaraseth.

Si deseara matarte ya lo hubiera hecho, además te necesito viva, al menos por ahora- el demonio la veía con su penetrante mirada, de pronto reparo en las banshees- vaya, vaya, hermanas de la noche, hijas de antiguos clanes, si tuviera sentimientos me alegraría de que estén aquí, la pregunta es ¿por qué?

Estoicamente las banshees no contestaron nada, sabían que no podían esperar nada bueno de su impertinencia contra el señor de la noche. Asayaraseth sonrió con una terrible mueca.

Merkhan krinhus- dijo Asayaraseth señalando a las banshees con su mano.

Al momento las tres banshees gritaron de dolor, era como si una mano invisible las estuviera estrujando, no soportarían mucho tiempo si eso seguía, Lubhai nunca había visto algo así, simplemente nunca había escuchado algo así, Asayaraseth había hablado en lengua negra, ni siquiera en los libros antiguos Lubhai había leído algo sobre ese tipo de tormentos.

Piedad, detente- Lubhai se sorprendió a si misma, pidiendo piedad por otros seres.

Y te crees con derecho de pedirme piedad- dijo el demonio negro con ironía- yo no conozco la piedad.

Te servirán mas vivas, mi lord- dijo Lubhai tratando de soportar la mirada del demonio.

Asayaraseth bajo su mano, y al momento las banshees dejaron de emitir su terrible grito recobrando lentamente su compostura respirando entrecortadamente.

Preferimos la muerte antes de traicionar a nuestro clan- dijo Aghurain.

Ághizein y Ághata se sorprendieron de las palabras de su hermana, por primera vez ella estaba reconociendo que pertenecían al nuevo clan, al clan de Oberòn.

¿Tu clan?- se burlo Asayaraseth- tu no perteneces a otro clan mas que el mió, eres una criatura de la noche y por consiguiente me perteneces, pequeña tonta, ahora largo de aquí, me encargare de ustedes después, ah, a propósito no intenten nada idiota, no pueden escapar de mi, y menos ahora que las he encontrado.

A un chasquido de sus dedos las tres banshees desaparecieron dejando solos a Lubhai y Asayaraseth.

O eres muy tonta, o muy valiente- dijo el demonio a la chica- por menos de esa impertinencia he eliminado a criaturas mucho mas importantes que tu.

Lubhai no sabía de donde se había atrevido a hablar, de pronto perdió todo su dominio sobre si misma, se deshizo en lágrimas, dejándose caer de rodillas frente a Asayaraseth.

Perdonadme mi lord- sollozaba abrazando las rodillas del demonio.- soy solo una pequeña tonta que teme a la muerte.

Y desea la juventud y la belleza eterna- termino Asayaraseth.

Lubhai levanto su hermoso rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Tu hermano ha pagado un precio muy alto- dijo Asayaraseth pasando su mano por el rostro de Lubhai- ahora, tu que me ofreces si yo te doy lo que tanto deseas.

Mi lord yo lo ofrecería todo, solo quiero ser hermosa hasta el final de los tiempos... o de mis días- dijo Lubhai bajando nuevamente su rostro.

Querrás decir ser hermosa, para que el oráculo me ame- corrigió demonio negro.

¿Oráculo?- musito confundida Lubhai- debes estar equivocado, bueno no digo, no me atrevería a pensar en que tu, usted pueda equivocarse; pero, en mi familia no hay ningún oráculo solo... Oberkai.

Por favor, no puedes ser tan ciega, piénsalo, esta distraído, contesta preguntas que nadie mas sabe, y sobre todo nunca te haría caso- dijo Asayaraseth acomodándose en el sillón.

Entonces, él sabia todo lo que Krashian y yo haríamos- se pregunto a si misma Lubhai- no importa mi lord- dijo mirando de nuevo a Asayaraseth- si sirviendo a las criaturas de la noche logro que él me corresponda, tan solo por una noche.

JA, JA, JA, JA- Asayaraseth había vuelto ha hacer su voz tan terrorífica como solo el era podía hacerla- TONTA, TU VANIDAD SERA TU PERDICION.

Espera, solo una pregunta mi nuevo lord- dijo Lubhai-¿Cuál será el precio que yo pague realmente por la juventud y la belleza?

Asayaraseth la miraba con deleite.

LO HAS OFRECIDO TODO- dijo levantándose del sillón- ASI QUE YO SERE EL QUE LO ELIJA. 

Lubhai solo sonrió tristemente, ya no había oportunidad de retractarse, además muy en el fondo era lo que ella deseaba, ya no lo hacia por despecho, ya no lo hacia por Oberkai, ni siquiera por Krashian, era por ella misma.

Y me quitaras esa horrible maldición de transformarme cada vez que un idiota diga mi nombre al revés- se aventuro a preguntar la chica.

NO TENGO EL MENOR INTERES EN HACERLO- contesto secamente Asayaraseth- ADEMÁS, YO LANCE EL HADO CONTRA USTEDES, Y ESTOY MUY ORGULLOSO DE MIS RESULTADOS IAHBUL.

Al momento Lubhai tomo la forma de la zorra que tanto odiaba, Asayaraseth dio una nueva carcajada que hizo que las antorchas estuvieran a punto de caer.

AHORA LUBHAI- dijo el demonio y al momento la joven volvió a cambiar- VEN CONMIGO CAMBIEMOS TU APARIENCIA Y VEAMOS COMO SIGUEN SU CURSO MIS PLANES.  
Las banshees estaban en una celda, del techo colgaban una serie de estalactitas de punta muy afilada, a cada carcajada del demonio parecía que el techo las ensartaría.

Debe haber una forma de salir- dijo Aghurain después de intentar por todos los medios mágicos y normales de hacer que los barrotes de metal fundido lograran moverse.

Lo mas importante es alertar al halcón- dijo Ághizein sobando sus manos adoloridas.

Tal vez una de nosotras pueda salir- dijo Aghurain mirando a sus hermanas- tal vez, solo tal vez si conjuramos toda nuestra magia logremos romper la barrera que ese demonio ha puesto sobre nuestras cabezas-

Sus hermanas estuvieron de acuerdo, por ser la de menor tamaño Ághata seria la que saldría, después de un sin fin de esfuerzos, cuando todo parecía perdido Aghurain y Ághizein lograron abrir un pequeño portal por donde de un salto Ághata desapareció justamente después de que la chica desapareció, el portal volvió a cerrarse.

Tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo Ághizein.

No es obvio- dijo Aghurain mirando a su hermana- nosotras no lo hicimos solas, el demonio nos tiene como un instrumento, nos ha hecho creer que Ághata ha escapado...pero solamente la ha dejado salir para enterarse de todo lo que pase en la isla de los mastrigs.

Ághizein se llevo la mano a la frente.

Hemos entregado al demonio nuestro clan- dijo con la voz mas triste que tenia- hemos entregado nuestro clan...

Halcón prepárate para lo peor- musito Aghurain.

Las nubes cubrían todo el firmamento, y ráfagas de aire frío ululaban en el exterior de la tienda de campaña, por su parte el castillo también sufría las inclemencias del tiempo. 

Calipso observaba por la ventana de la habitación de Eninshire, Salazar estaba descansando entre los almohadones de la cama, sin perder de vista a la chica.

No estarás preocupada por ellos, verdad- dijo el caballero para romper el silencio que reinaba en la habitación.

No, solamente pensaba que las lluvias se han adelantado un poco, siempre comienzan después de la celebración de los hidros- dijo Calipso retirándose de la ventana y yendo a sentarse junto a Salazar a los pies de la cama.

Nunca había escuchado sobre los hidros, son criaturas puras, cierto- quiso saber Salazar levantándose un poco.

Después de comer lo que Calipso le diera, Salazar sentía que sus fuerzas estaban otra vez en perfectas condiciones, y se sentía un poco incomodo de estar recibiendo tantas atenciones.

Los hidros son los hijos de la lluvia- comenzó Calipso- provienen de una ciudad llamada Orfhales, mi madre, la reina Titania les encontró en un viaje y les invito a vivir en esta la isla de Avalón para protegerse de los lemais, a mi me tratan como una de ellos porque mi piel es de la misma tonalidad que la suya.

Lemais, es lo mismo que muggles- quiso sabe Salazar.

No se que es un muggle, pero un lemai es un extraño o extranjero, como usted y lord Griffindor- dijo Calipso haciendo aparecer su citara.

Nosotros no somos muggles, somos magos, es muy diferente y no vuelvas a confundirme con un asqueroso sangre sucia- dijo Salazar escupiendo las palabras.

Calipso guardo silencio con su citara, de pronto su mirada se volvió un poco triste.

¿He dicho algo malo?- dijo Salazar un poco apenado.

No es nada- dijo Calipso tratando de sonreír otra vez- solamente que...así habla mi hermano Krashian y...en ocasiones el mismo Asayarafath; el guardián del dragón Yosneil dice que esa es la forma de hablar de los seguidores de demonio negro y...

Tú temes, que yo sea una criatura de la noche- dijo Salazar mirándola con sus ojos verdes.

Calipso afirmo con su cabeza, levanto su rostro y sus hermosos ojos azules toparon con los de Slytherin.

No temas ningún mal de mi parte, pequeña Calipso, tus manos me han atendido durante mi convalecencia y además de mago soy un perfecto caballero- dijo Salazar tomando la mano de Calipso con las suyas- Prometo no causarte ningún mal mientras tenga vida.

¿Lo promete?- dijo Calipso volviendo a sonreír como siempre lo hacia.

Lo prometo por mi amor eterno a Rowena- dijo Salazar mirando fijamente a la chica.- Ahora quisiera saber un poco mas sobre quien me trajo a tu hogar.

Por lo que entendí,- comenzó Calipso- quien te trajo aquí fue mi hermano Asayarafath.

Entonces, mi lealtad esta con él- dijo Salazar.

Si, porque mi hermano Oberkai trajo a su compañero, o al menos eso vi cuando baje del árbol- dijo Calipso sin darse cuenta del comentario anterior de Salazar.

Calipso siguió platicando un poco mas con Salazar, cuando un sonido en el corredor la hizo indicar al caballero que guardar silencio.

En el corredor Krashian caminaba marcando cada uno de sus pasos, se preguntaba que inventar ahora que Lubhai no se encontraba, y ahora que Oberkai preguntara sobre sus banshees, de pronto, reparo en que se escuchaban ruidos en la habitación de Eninshire.

Pensé que todos habían salido- se dijo a si mismo.

Calipso entreabrió un poco la puerta, cuando vio a Krashian palideció un poco, no era buena idea dejar que Krashian viera a Salazar.

Por Elladahiane- dijo la joven cerrando rápidamente la puerta sin hacer ruido- lord Salazar, se encuentra mejor verdad- dijo Calipso mientras se acercaba a donde descansaba Salazar- vera necesitamos movernos de aquí, no es buena idea que mi hermano Krashian le vea.

Le temes a tu hermano- pregunto Salazar mientras Calipso quitaba todos los almohadones y le ayudaba a incorporarse.

Krashian disfruta hacer daño, no deseo meter en problemas a mis hermanos si él le ve- dijo Calipso- iremos a donde ellos se encuentran, es mejor que quedarse con Krashian.

Calipso abrazo por la cintura a Salazar, conjuro un hechizo con ayuda de su citara y al momento una delicada cortina de humo lila les cubrió para después desaparecer justo en el momento en que Krashian abría la puerta.

Estoy seguro de haber escuchado algo- se dijo al entrar.

De pronto Krashian se agacho para recoger algo, eran las vendas que Eninshire pusiera a Salazar y que posteriormente Calipso cambiara después de unas horas

¿Qué ocultas Eninshire?- se pregunto Krashian- o mejor aun, que te hace ocultar Oberkai.

Krashian dejo todo como lo había encontrado y salio una vez mas de la habitación de su hermano.

Si no deja de llover, no podremos partir- dijo Ellorha Danha mirando por la puerta de la tienda.

Todos estaban comiendo, Yosneil que aparentaba estar serio, no había dejado de interrogar a Griffindor sobre su mundo.

Fascinante, Pashlein, te das cuenta- dijo casi en un susurro a su esposa- este lemai conoce la magia, y nosotros que hemos tenido que vigilar a los que no creen en ella.

Pashlein sonrió tiernamente a su esposo.

Si querido, pero ¿Por qué usan magia?- cuestiono a su vez la dama.

No lo se, tal vez Nicodemus pueda explicarlo mejor, no entiendo después de cruzar el portal este ya no era nuestro mundo, pero los lemais que conocimos eran bárbaros- dijo el caballero meditando.

Mi lord- dijo de pronto Kala- sabe que parece un león.

¡Kala!- gritaron a su vez sus dos hermanos.

Muestra respeto- gruño Yoshua un poco rojo- ¿Qué pensara el caballero?

Que es una joven con mucha imaginación- contesto Griffindor con una sonrisa-¿yo un león?

Uhm, ¿y cuando les ordenaran guardianes del dragón?- pregunto Eninshire para desviar la platica.

Bueno yo creo que será en cinco días, al igual que la ceremonia del oráculo, creo- dijo Wendy no muy convencida.

¿Por qué no antes?- cuestiono a su vez Griffindor.

Para nuestra ceremonia es necesaria la presencia del oráculo- dijo Yoshua- además, aun nos faltan ciertas pruebas.

Son pan comido- dijo Kala- falta la prueba del silencio, la prueba de la lealtad, y la prueba de la lógica; yo espero salir bien en todas.

Bueno cariño- dijo Pashlein- yo conozco a cierto guardián que tardo más de dos días en poder pasar la prueba de la lógica.

Todos giraron a ver a Yosneil.

No todos los guardianes podemos ser tan sabios como los dragones- dijo Yosneil un poco ruborizado.

Pero la prueba mas difícil la tiene el oráculo- dijo Kala.

Griffindor mostró un gran interés, por lo que la joven continúo con orgullo.

El oráculo debe demostrar que puede ver mas allá de lo que los demás ven- continuo la joven moviendo sus manos para dar énfasis a sus palabras- primero debe estar sentado en la silla de plata, después el pilar de roca en el centro de la laguna (ese punto gris que se ve por allá) comienza a levantarse, alcanza una gran altura (espero no tenga miedo a las alturas), si es un verdadero oráculo, se ciñe una diadema de oro en la frente, la cual brilla con un diamante engarzado, si el brillo se iguala al de la luna (¿Qué no mencione que la ceremonia se lleva a cabo en luna llena?) es nuestro nuevo oráculo y dará luz a nuestras noches de oscuridad.

Sorprendente- dijo Griffindor quien estaba muy interesado en la historia- ¿y si no es un oráculo?

El pilar retumba y lo deja caer- dijo Wendy- solo lo hemos visto una vez, con el oráculo anterior, no estaba listo cuando creyó estarlo, el pilar retumbo y regreso a las aguas, por eso los guardianes del dragón con alas nivel ángelus o arcángeles como mis papas deben estar al pendiente de lo que suceda.

Me encantaría tener alas- dijo Hagen.

Na, los guardianes del dragón te "invitarían" a aterrizar- dijo Asayarafath.

Si pero porque a ti te gusta meterte en problemas- dijo Eninshire.

Minos le sonrió a Asayarafath.

Hasta becerrito se burla de mi- dijo Asayarafath de forma melodramática- ¿no hay nadie en este mundo que me quiera?

Minos le ofreció una lechuga.

Ah, bueno con eso me basta- dijo Asayarafath tomando la lechuga y dándole una mordida.

Tu no debes tener miedo Ellorha- le dijo Oberkai a la pequeña mientras veían llover.

No temo caerme- dijo la niña- pero temo otra cosa.

¿Y que puede ser?- la cuestiono Oberkai.

La reacción de mi hermana…- dijo Ellorha regresando al interior para calentarse con la fogata.

Oberkai estaba pensando, Ellorha se preocupaba por su hermana de la misma forma que él se preocupaba por los suyos.

Lentamente la lluvia termino, dejando lleno de barro todo alrededor de la tienda de campaña.

Príncipes- dijo Yosneil regresando a su habitual seriedad- debemos partir con lord Oberòn, debe enterarse de lo que pasa en sus dominios.

Oberkai afirmo con la cabeza.

Bueno me dio mucho gusto conocerlos- dijo Asayarafath abrazando a todos.

Si muero Asayarafath- dijo Eninshire con una sonrisa de resignación cuando Asayarafath le abrazo- quiero que sepas que…

¿Qué hermano?- dijo el demonio con fingida tristeza al borde de las lagrimas.

Que… que eres un lurdo, roncas, nunca limpias mi cepillo de tus cabellos y ¿Qué se me olvida?, ah si, tu colonia apesta- dijo el otro cuando Asayarafath lo soltó.

Los dos son patéticos- dijo Hagen.

Todos habían salido de la tienda, cuando los dos hermanos comenzaron de dramáticos, solo Hagen se había quedado a ver el final.

En el exterior, cuando todos estuvieron listos para partir, Yosneil con un saludo de su espada hizo que la tienda de campaña se recogió sola.

Ahora, al castillo del capitán de la guardia- dijo Yosneil- según recuerdo ahí se encuentra lord Oberòn.

Pese a parecer sereno Oberkai no podía reprimir de vez en cuando un estremecimiento, esperando lo peor.

Creo que se va a enfermar- dijo Hagen cabalgando un poco atrás de su hermano.

Yo creo que tiene miedo- dijo Eninshire.

Espero no le reprendan tan severamente por mi culpa- dijo Asayarafath- lo que menos quiero es que le pase algo por mi culpa.

Eso debiste pensar antes- gruño Eninshire.

Mi lord Yosneil- dijo Ilusionista colocándose a la altura de la montura de Yosneil.

Dime Kilarai- dijo Yosneil.

Deseo excusarme de ver a lord Oberòn, primero me gustaría ver a mi compañía y a lord Draganus para informarle sobre el avance de mi misión.

Adelante Kilarai, y dile que el guardián Yosneil manda sus respetos a vuestro lord dragón- dijo Yosneil con una reverencia.

Así lo informare mi lord- dijo Ilusionista con una reverencia- Adiós Yoshua, por cierto yo seré tu mentor en la prueba de la lógica.

Yoshua vitoreo a Ilusionista mientras su hermana Kala se lamentaba. 

Ilusionista es muy severa al ser mentor en las pruebas, asayas, debí darle un bonito regalo- dijo la joven.

De cualquier forma Ilusionista no acepta sobornos- dijo Wendy riendo ante la ocurrencia de su hermana.

Después de un recodo largo, todos los jinetes pudieron observar, el castillo de Mordiak, Oberkai respiro profundo, no esperaba una grata bienvenida.

Oberòn, no te preocupes las lluvias en ocasiones se adelantan- le dijo Nicodemus a Lord Oberòn después de que este llevara una media hora pegado a la ventana.

Si Oberòn, además las cosechas están protegidas esta lluvia no les afectara- le dijo Mordiak tratando de calmar a su amigo.

De cualquier forma siento que algo anda mal- dijo el rey meneando su cabeza

Disculpe la interrupción mi lord- dijo un caballero vestido de color rojo- lord Draco, y sequito desean verle.

Lord Draco señor de los dragones había llegado apenas unos diez minutos al castillo de los guardianes del dragón, iba acompañado de una joven guardiana y una dragona de color plateado.

Mi lord es muy amable por permitirnos acompañarle- dijo la dragona haciendo una reverencia a su señor con su cabeza.

No debes agradecer nada Draline- contesto el dragón con su majestuosa voz- además era de gran importancia que tu guardiana nos acompañara.

Junto a Draline se encontraba una joven de unos 18 años, su cabello era rubio, tan rubio como los campos de trigo, sus ojos eran de un color lila mas oscuro, un punto intermedio entre lila y morado, estaba vestida con un traje de caza de color gris, tal vez del color que su compañía utilizaba para distinguirse entre los guardianes del dragón.

Endorha Danha- dijo lord Draco-eres una gran guardiana, y agradezco que te ofrecieras a ser participe de la protección del nuevo oráculo.

Acato las órdenes de los dragones mi lord- dijo la joven con una reverencia.

Lord Oberòn informa que pueden pasar- dijo el guardia dirigiéndose a los dragones.

Lord Draco avanzo con paso majestuoso.

A mi no me engañas Endorha- dijo Draline- algo te molesta.

Estoy confundía Draline- dijo la joven- porque nuestro señor no me informa realmente para que hemos venido a ver a lord Oberòn, no creo que solo sea una visita formal, y eso que tiene que ver con el nuevo oráculo, porque no lo comunico cuando este presente el guardián Yosneil, el tiene un grado mas alto que el mió, no logro descubrir la verdad en todo esto.

Quienes somos nosotros para despreciar el favor de las estrellas- dijo la dragona.

Si, lo se, pero preferiría conocer toda la historia y frente a los sabios lideres- volvió a decir la hermana de Ellorha

Espero no pase algo grave- dijo Oberòn cuando llego lord Draco.

En absoluto amigo mió- dijo el dragón- mis hijos Dreico y Drake han llegado con bien a este mundo apenas hace dos noches, y las estrellas nos han indicado la noche de ayer quien es nuestro nuevo oráculo.

Y quien puede ser- quiso saber Nicodemus, aunque había algo en su expresión que indicaba que ya lo sabía.

Endorha esperaba con interés escuchar el nombre del nuevo oráculo, ya que ella seria parte de su escolta, era una lastima que Yosneil y Pashlein no estuvieran presentes.

Ellorha Danha hija de Endhillir Danha- dijo lord Draco con orgullo.

Endorha dejo caer su espada por la sorpresa, ella y Draline se miraron con asombro.

Eso es sorprendente sobre todo cuando su hermana Endorha Danha no tuvo esas habilidades- dijo Mordiak.

Solo las estrellas saben quien es y quien no oráculo- dijo lord Draco- algo así como los designios de su señora Elladahiane, según entiendo.

Mi lord, ¿pero como?- se atrevió a hablar Endorha.

Por favor niña mía- dijo Nicodemus- debemos estar felices con la noticia, será un gran oráculo.

Endorha iba a decir algo mas, pero en ese momento el mismo guardia entro sin anunciarse a donde se encontraba Lord Oberòn, le dijo algo al oído, en ese momento el rey frunció el ceño, indico algo al guardia y después este salio rápidamente.

Mordiak, Korvak — dijo Oberòn aunque su tono era el de estar muy molesto- serian tan amables de llevarse un momento a Titania.

Lord Draco miro alternativamente a Oberòn y Titania, ¿Qué podía ser tan grave para que la reina no lo escuchara?

Oberòn, lo que sea lo enfrentare contigo- dijo la reina tomando a su esposo del brazo.

No quiero que interfieras en mis decisiones- dijo Oberòn retirando tiernamente el brazo de su esposa. 

La puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a Yosneil y Pashlein.

Amigo mío- dijo lord Draco cuando lo vio- debo anunciaros que ya tenemos nuevo oráculo.  
Mi lord, agradezco ser participe de su felicidad- dijo el guardián hincando una rodilla por reverencia- pero debo hablar antes con lord Oberòn de asuntos de gran importancia.

¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Oberòn y sus ojos brillaban de una forma un tanto amenazadora.

Debo informaros que los príncipes…- Yosneil no pudo decir más.

GUARDIA, HACED ENTRAR A LOS PRINCIPES- rugió Oberòn.

Titania se acerco a Nicodemus tomándolo del brazo, algo había provocado la furia de Oberòn, algo visto muy pocas veces en Avalón.

El primero en entrar fue Oberkai caminaba con paso firme, pero sus ojos delataban el miedo, después le siguió Asayarafath tenia la cola entre las piernas meneándola nerviosamente. Hagen y Eninshire entraron juntos acompañando a…un lemai y por ultimo los gemelos Yather y Yadher todavía con barro en el rojo cabello. Ellorha y los hijos de Yosneil permanecieron detrás de la puerta sin atreverse a entrar.

Oberòn se encaro de frente con Oberkai, tenia las manos crispadas por el enojo.

Te das cuenta…- comenzó a decir su padre conteniendo lo mejor que podía la furia en sus palabras- de lo que has hecho.

Padre…- atino a decir Oberkai.

TU HAS VIOLADO MI LEY- grito Oberòn sin importarle el eco de sus palabras en los muros.

Asayarafath trato de decir algo, pero Oberkai con la mirada le indico que guardara silencio.

COMO MI PRIMOGENITO ESPERABA MAS DE TI OBERKAI- gruño Oberòn mirando a Griffindor- ¿QUIERES EXPLICARME QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?

Padre, debí actuar de esta manera, su vida peligraba- dijo Oberkai.

Mi lord, permitidme- dijo Yosneil- vuestros hijos actuaron según el antiguo orden "protege al indefenso", este caballero estaba mal herido y…

Yosneil- dijo Oberòn suavizando un poco solo un poco la voz- te debo mi vida, por eso estaré eternamente en deuda contigo; pero, esto solo concierne a Oberòn y sus hijos.

Pero Oberòn- dijo lord Draco- como señores de esta isla todos debemos abogar por la seguridad de los nuestros.

Eso es lo que hago mi lord- dijo Oberòn apretando la empuñadura de su espada- por eso prohibí a mis hijos salir, sabia que era cuestión de tiempo para que esto sucediera, además con la llegada de los lemais llegara el demonio negro.

Oberkai sintió un vuelco en el estomago, justo después de encontrar a Griffindor y Slytherin había visto todo lo referente a Krashian.

Oberòn, todavía sigues acusando a los lemsil de lo que paso- dijo Yosneil alcanzo la voz- por todas las vidas que se perdieron esa noche, olvídalo.  
Por todas las vidas que podamos salvar, me rehúso- dijo el rey- en cuanto a ti Oberkai, te dije que las acciones de tu hermano son tu responsabilidad, si Oberkai, aunque no lo digas se quien estuvo en esto contigo, por supuesto que se que se trato de Asayarafath, por lo tanto acepta las consecuencias de tus actos.

Pero no ha hecho nada malo- se atrevió a hablar Asayarafath- además, el que necesitaba mas ayuda fue su compañero, Oberkai, trajo a este caballero para no dejarlo solo.

Oberkai hubiera deseado que Asayarafath guardara silencio.

¿Compañero?- dijo Oberòn- SON DOS.

Mi lord- trato de argumentar Oberkai.

¿Y DONDE ESTA EL OTRO?- quiso saber su padre.

Nadie contesto.

Se… se ha quedado con Calipso- dijo Oberkai.

¡LO DEJASTE CON MI HIJA!- gruño Oberòn- SI SOLO LE HACE ALGO A CALIPSO, OBERKAI AUNQUE SEAS MI HIJO TE JURO QUE…

¡Mi lord!- aventuro por primera vez Godric- puedo asegurarle que Salazar, no le haría ningún daño a la joven Calipso.

Oberòn miraba con desconfianza a Godric, debido a su antigua experiencia con lemais Oberòn era muy renuente a su trato.

Para arruinar las cosas en ese momento el salón donde se encontraban se cubrió por una cortina de humo lila, Calipso había llegado con Salazar, pero justo antes de que la niebla se disipara, Calipso resbalo en el piso, al tener sujeto a Salazar este cayo sobre ella, y Calipso cayo sobre su citara, realmente habían quedado en una situación muy comprometedora.

La niebla se disipo y lo primero que vio Lord Oberòn fue a un lemai sobre su hija, Calipso miro aterrada a su padre, por lo que les haría a sus hermanos, pero Oberòn mal interpreto esa mirada.

Todos lo hermanos tenían abierta la boca por el desconcierto, de pronto antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar se escucho el sonido de Un golpe.

Todos giraron a ver a Oberòn y Oberkai.

Oberkai había caído sobre el suelo y trataba de incorporarse, tenia un golpe marcado en la cara, y un hilo de sangre emanaba junto a su pico, de pie frente a el estaba Oberòn con su fusta para montar, con ella había golpeado a Oberkai.

Mordiak- rugió Oberòn- ha quebrantado la ley- dijo señalando a Oberkai- antes de que decidamos su suerte, llévale a un calabozo.

Oberòn- objeto Titania.

Mi lord, pero es vuestro hijo- dijo Korvak.

Mordiak os he dado una orden- dijo Oberòn sin dejar de ver a Oberkai en el suelo.  
Como ordenéis mi lord- dijo Mordiak- guardia cumple las órdenes del rey.

El guardia de color rojo levanto a Oberkai llevándolo del brazo a los calabozos, Oberkai no emitió ningún sonido, solamente obedeció fielmente las ordenes dadas por su padre.

Solamente el silencio en el castillo del capitán de la guardia fue roto por el rugir de la pantera de Malagan.

Continuara…


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14. ASHIRUM.

Oberón estaba furioso, no era posible que su primogénito hubiera sido tan tonto. Korvak siguió al guardia que llevaba a Oberkai a los calabozos sin que Oberón o Mordiak repararan en su ausencia.

Los calabozos eran una de tantas cosas que ya tenían los castillos o las ruinas de castillos cuando Oberón y los demás habían llegado a Avalón, era un lugar muy frío y húmedo casi todos los calabozos tenían goteras y escurrimiento de agua, realmente era la primera vez que alguien sería encarcelado en uno de ellos, en verdad una tragedia que el que los inaugurara fuera el hijo del rey.

Oberkai caminaba con la vista clavada en el suelo, su cabeza era un remolino de ideas pensaba en todo lo que iba a provocar solo por no haberlo comentado con nadie, el golpe en su cara ardía un poco pero era mínimo con todo lo que le había pasado.

Guardia, yo cumpliré las ordenes del rey- dijo Korvak llegando junto al príncipe y el guardia.

Como ordene señor- dijo el custodio dejando a Korvak y Oberkai cerca de la puerta del calabozo.

¿Por qué no se defendió mi lord?- quiso saber Korvak cuando abrió la puerta.

Oberkai reacciono de repente, estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos hasta que Korvak le hablo.

¿Yo que?- pregunto confundido.

Mi lord, le he visto desde que era pequeño, usted no actúa de esa forma, es mas usted casi no comete errores como sus hermanos si me permite la franqueza, ¿Qué lo motivo a desobedecer a su padre?- pregunto el caballero empujando la puerta.

Oberkai guardo silencio, como explicarle todo a alguien, ¿podía Korvak hacer algo por el?

Pensé… pensé que hacia lo correcto- contesto Oberkai entrando al calabozo.

Mi lord no es necesario que pase aquí el tiempo que decida su padre- se aventuro Korvak- si lo desea puedo escoltarlo a una habitación, es decir esperara hasta que su padre y los nobles decidan su suerte, pero al menos estará mas cómodo.

Oberkai sonrió tristemente.

No deseo hacer enfadar mas a mi padre- dijo Oberkai.

Pero mi lord- Korvak hizo una pausa- ¿esto no puede afectar su salud?

Oberkai se sorprendió un poco.

No es necesario que se preocupe hermano del capitán de la guardia- dijo Oberkai recuperando el control de si mismo- yo solo sufro en ocasiones de dolores de cabeza, fuera de eso me encuentro en perfecto estado.

Era una mentira y el mismo Oberkai lo sabía, cada que sufría un dolor de cabeza, en especial de los más fuertes, se agotaba demasiado.  
Si insiste mi lord, debo haceros esperar en este lugar- dijo Korvak cerrando la puerta.

Oberkai quedo en el interior, completamente oscuro.

No es necesario estar en tinieblas- se dijo, y susurrando algo hizo aparecer una esfera luminosa de color dorado que inundó de luz todo el lugar- ahora esperar, ojala regresaran las banshees con noticias- musito sentándose en una tabla sujeta a la pared que funcionaba como camastro.

En el salón donde se encontraba Oberón nadie se había atrevido a hablar, Salazar se incorporo tendiendo la mano a Calipso para que le imitara.

¿Cómo se atreve un lemai- dijo Oberón arrastrando las palabras por el enojo- a tocar a mi hija?

Salazar miro al rey directamente a los ojos, el no era un vulgar muggle para que fuera tratado de esa manera.

Mi lord- dijo Salazar con mucha calma- usted mal interpreta lo sucedido, cierto que he tocado a su hija, pero pensé que con la confianza con la que ella me ha tratado podía corresponder de la misma forma.

Explica esto Calipso- dijo Oberón mirando a su hija con el ceño fruncido.

Calipso tomo entre sus manos su citara jugando con ella debido al nerviosismo, sin levantar la vista del suelo comenzó a hablar.

Padre el caballero- dijo pensando muy bien sus palabras- me ha dado su palabra de honor de que nunca sufriría ningún daño de su parte, le he tratado con confianza ya que le he atendido para que recuperara sus fuerzas, cuando llego estaba mal herido.

Cierto es, que te preocupas por todos dulce hija MIA- dijo Oberón apoyando su mano en el hombro de Calipso para darle confianza- pero también es cierto que en las artes de la medicina, no eres muy diestra; por lo que deduzco que el que también tiene participación en esto es Eninshire.

Eninshire trago saliva, el no quería estar relacionado con esto pero al ayudar a sus hermanos, obvio que también estaba involucrado.

Padre yo también soy responsable- dijo Eninshire avanzando hacia donde estaba su padre y Calipso- les he atendido de acuerdo a mis posibilidades por lo que si… si debo merecer el mismo castigo que mi hermano Oberkai lo aceptare.

Oberón lo miro levantando un poco una ceja.

Es diferente Eninshire- dijo su padre- la carga de tu hermano es mayor que la tuya, por ser el primogénito, como tal debió haber actuado con cordura.

Pero, padre- objeto Hagen- Oberkai ha actuado con cordura, la vida de estos caballeros estaba en riesgo y el actuó con honor, Eninshire también a actuado con cordura, no era posible que les dejara morir en su propia habitación, y Calipso solo les ha socorrido por el cariño que nos tiene como hermanos, yo soy el que menos he hecho, cuando estábamos junto a la laguna he dejado solos a los demás por estar con las ninfas, cierto que son como mis hermanas, pero en ese momento mi lugar estaba con mis hermanos naturales.  
Oberón guardo silencio por algunos momentos, si dejaba que sus hijos comenzaran a apoyarse, la defensa del mismo Oberkai seria mas sencilla, y el tendría que disminuir su enojo, pero, el no deseaba mostrarse dudoso frente a los lemais.

El punto es que ningún lemai, sin mi consentimiento — dijo Oberón mirando a Salazar y Godric- puede entrar en nuestro territorio, son cuestiones de seguridad, y Oberkai ha infringido esa regla que se aplica a todo habitante de la isla.

¿Entonces, les hubieras dejado morir?- hablo Titania- ¿hubieras faltado al antiguo orden?, ¿acaso, Yosneil te abandono cuando necesitaste su ayuda?

Oberón torció un poco la boca.

Es muy diferente, Yosneil no es lemai, y tu argumento esta fuera de esta discusión mi lady- dijo Oberón evitando la mirada de su esposa.

Si pero en ese momento tu pensabas que era lemsil- contesto Yosneil- Oberón, mira, estos caballeros no les han hecho daño a tus hijos ¿no puedes darles una oportunidad?

¿Y no avisar a los nobles sobre lo que ha sucedido?- dijo Oberón quien sentía que ahora el que cometía los errores era el.

Bueno- dijo lord Draco meditando sobre el tema- los nobles acataran la voluntad de los lords, y puesto que tu eres señor de los mastrigs, Yosneil líder en jefe de los guardianes del dragón y yo respondo por los hermanos de mi raza no estaríamos actuando indignamente, y si actuaras de forma bondadosa con estos caballeros- dijo señalando a los dos magos con la cabeza- estarás actuando como dicta el antiguo orden.

Oberón se llevo una mano a la barbilla, estaba meditando, seguía muy molesto con sus hijos, debía imponer el orden, debía actuar como dicta el antiguo orden, ¿Qué era lo correcto?

Asayarafath había guardado silencio, por hablar habían encarcelado a su hermano, por hablar había hecho que su hermano le ayudara a llevar a Godric y Salazar a la isla, por hablar… ¡Claro, por hablar podía salvar un poco la situación!

¡Ashirum!- grito de pronto con emoción.

¿Qué?- pregunto Oberón con disgusto- ¿tu has dicho que?

Ashirum- repitió Asayarafath acercándose- y por la ley de nuestros ancestros, si yo digo Ashirum, estoy recurriendo a tu piedad oh gran rey.

Oberón no podía creer tal giro en la suerte, sin saberlo Asayarafath estaba salvándolo ante los ojos de los demás, así el rey se vería bondadoso y no faltaría al antiguo orden, solo faltaba hacer un poco mas lentas las cosas, ya que su enfado solo había disminuido un poco.

Cierto, Oberón- dijo Lord Draco con una sonrisa cómplice- tu hijo ha pedido Ashirum, por lo que los caballeros, son invitados en tu reino, y pueden disfrutar de la isla como de un santuario y por consiguiente están obligados a respetar tus normas y tus leyes.

Yosneil sonreía complacido después de tal elogio ni el mismo Oberón podía rehusarse.  
No faltare al antiguo orden- dijo Oberón- acepto el Ashirum; pero continuo molesto no con los caballeros (espero no me den motivos), pero si con mi primogénito por no meditar mejor sus acciones (no Asayarafath, Oberkai se queda donde esta un poco mas para que piense las cosas), con respecto a todos ustedes, si ustedes también Yather y Yadher ¿no estarían buscando un portal, verdad? ¡No lo nieguen!, sino ¿Por qué están cubiertos de barro?; ya escogeré un castigo y… ¿Y Krashian y Lubhai?

Eninshire y Hagen se miraron confundidos, no los habían visto desde que Zitha y Puck molestaran a Lubhai; además ellos dos no estaban enterados de lo relacionado con los lemais.

Deben estar en el castillo- dijo Hagen no muy seguro.

Oberón volvió a fruncir el ceño, parecía un día de locos, siempre eran Krashian y Lubhai los que se metían en problemas y los demás los que se portaban bien, ¿Por qué hoy estaba todo al revés?

Ya hablare después con ellos- dijo el rey a punto de retirarse- Se les informara a los nobles, por las reglas del Ashirum los caballeros son invitados del rey, y cada uno de los príncipes tendrá su castigo. Oberkai recibirá el castigo que el consejo de los nobles, los capitanes de la guardia y los lords dispongan, Asayarafath —dijo señalando a su hijo que movía su cola nerviosamente- da gracias de que tus actos caerán sobre tu hermano, a ti te prohíbo salir del castillo a partir de ahora hasta… ya lo decidiré después; Eninshire ya que te gusta el cuidado de la salud, ayudaras a tu madre y al maestro Nicodemus en la elaboración de pócimas para el resfriado, han llegado las lluvias y los niños en ocasiones se resfrían- Oberón estaba exagerando había pasado mucho tiempo desde que algún pequeño enfermara, además ellos sanaban muy rápido- Calipso, claro que tu también mi querida hija, ya que en lugar de practicar con los hidros para su celebración preferiste quedarte en el castillo te daré el gusto, en esta ocasión te prohíbo que vayas con ellos, lamento que la fiesta no sea lo mismo sin ti pero, no pudo castigar a tus hermanos y a ti no. Hagen ya que has decidido apoyar a tus hermanos, también te corresponde un castigo

Oberón hizo una pausa, ya que realmente Hagen y los gemelos eran los que estaban menos relacionados con el problema- si tal vez no algo tan fuerte como a los demás pero también un castigo, veamos, tal vez quedarte en el castillo al igual que tus hermanos, y ya que Eninshire estará ocupado, seria bueno que "ayudaras" a cuidar al pequeño Minos, claro también, Zitha y Puck necesitaran que su hermano mayor les cuide- Hagen suspiro, su castigo no era tan malo, pero, ¿ser la niñera de los mas pequeños?- Y por último ustedes dos- dijo señalando a Yather y Yadher que partían sigilosamente a la puerta- ya que les gusta el barro, quiero que limpien todo el castillo ¿Qué, que pueden hacerlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?, eso quiero verlo, lo harán a la usanza lemai, si ya que quieren salir a su mundo limpiaran el nuestro a su modo ¿alguien quiere objetar algo?. 

Todos los hermanos guardaron silencio, Yather quiso protestar pero una mirada amenazadora por parte de todos sus hermanos lo hizo callar y contestar a coro con ellos un aburrido "No padre".

Titania, no abogo en contra de lo designado por Oberón, la verdad, el castigo había sido muy tranquilo para la tempestad que ella esperaba; ahora solo estaba preocupada por Oberkai.

¿Pero, mi lord y las pruebas de los guardianes del dragón y la proclamación del oráculo?- pregunto Yosneil, tratando que Oberón perdonara un poco mas a sus hijos.

Ya que faltan cinco días con sus noches para eso- dijo Oberón con una sonrisa de disfrutar lo que hacia- espero que mis hijos hagan favores ante los ojos del rey, para que se les conceda una venia.

Todos los hijos de Oberón suspiraron, era obvio que su padre estaba convencido de que no asistieran a nada divertido o emocionante.

El quedarse en el castillo, nos concierne también a nosotros ¿mi lord?- pregunto Griffindor a Oberón.

Oberón lo miro con seriedad, aceptaba el que se quedara — no por mucho tiempo- pero no toleraba relacionarse abiertamente con ellos.

Una vez pronunciado el Ashirum son mis invitados- dijo arrastrando la última palabra- por lo que pueden hacer lo que deseen mientras — dijo haciendo énfasis- respeten nuestras reglas y costumbres.

Griffindor hizo una caravana. Oberón hizo una inclinación de cabeza a los lords dando media vuelta.

Necesito hablar contigo- le dijo en un susurro a Mordiak cuando paso junto a él.

El capitán de la guardia hizo una reverencia y siguiendo a Oberón ambos salieron del salón.

¿A propósito mi lord?- dijo Endorha hablando cuando Oberón había terminado su veredicto- ¿no ha visto a mi hermana?

Se encuentra con nosotros, aunque por lo que veo- dijo Yosneil mirando a su alrededor- esta afuera con mis hijos y el pequeño Minos.

Mi lord…sabía que mi hermana, mi hermanita seria la nueva oráculo- pregunto Endorha anhelante, buscando alguien que le apoyara y le entendiera.

Yosneil miro con asombro a lord Draco.

Mi lord, es posible eso, debo decir, conocí a Endhillir Danha antes de que partiera de este mundo; ¿pero el no tenia esas habilidades, como es posible que su pequeña hija los tenga?- dijo Yosneil acercándose al dragón.

Son los designios de las estrellas, amigo mío, nosotros no sabemos quien o cuando llega el nuevo oráculo, solo podemos aceptarlo y protegerle, ya que él nos brinda grandes favores- dijo el dragón con una sonrisa.

Además, será entrenada por el maestro Nicodemus- dijo Draline meneando su cola- así la búsqueda del conocimiento le será mas fácil.

Se bien que el maestro mastrig le será un gran mentor- dijo Endorha- pero, es solo una niña.

Pero hermana- dijo Ellorha asomando su cabeza por la puerta- ese es mi destino y debo aceptarlo.

Endorha no dijo nada corrió a la puerta y agachándose a la altura de su hermanita la abrazo efusivamente.  
Orek, pequeña- dijo al soltarla- si las estrellas lo ordenan, yo lo acatare; aunque esperaba que comenzaras tu preparación de guardián del dragón el próximo verano.

Eso me recuerda- dijo Pashlein-Ilusionista ha indicado que será la mentora de la prueba de la lógica de mis hijos; pero, ¿y los otros mentores?

Lord Draco sonrió.

Yoshua, Kala, Wendy- dijo con su voz profunda, al momento las cabezas de los tres chicos asomaron a la puerta- acérquense.

Los tres estaban algo nerviosos, ¿Quiénes serian sus maestros?, ¿serian exigentes, o no?

Sus mentores han sido designados para sus pruebas- dijo el dragón con orgullo mirando a los tres hijos de Yosneil a los ojos- para la prueba de la lógica, Kilarai guardiana Ilusionista- Yoshua y Wendy se veían emocionados y Kala abatida- para la prueba del silencio, el hada Eco dama del murmullo, Atalanta herrera de los guardianes y artífice de armas y por último para esa prueba la hechicera Zoroondel custodia del tesoro de los dragones- ahora paso diferente Wendy y Kala casi gritan de jubilo y Yoshua se desploma en el piso- y para la prueba de la lealtad, los guardianes de los navíos y las aguas, los hermanos Valakay y Valaray- los tres chicos se pusieron blancos- ¿alguno de ustedes tiene algún impedimento para alguna de las pruebas o alguno de sus mentores?

"No señor, agradecemos el tiempo de los guardianes y de los sabios dragones para oficiar nuestras pruebas"- contestaron en coro los tres hermanos.

En ese caso- dijo Titania con una sonrisa- lo mejor es que se preparen muy bien corazones, y que mis hijos- dijo viendo a sus hijos levantando un poco su ceja- hagan meritos a los ojos de su padre para que asistan a las pruebas y ceremonias.

Lamentamos haberles causado tantos problemas- dijo Griffindor- partiremos inmediatamente.

Nada de eso- aventuro Salazar- ya que somos invitados, deseo partir después de las pruebas y la ceremonia del oráculo; me parecen eventos muy interesantes para nosotros los magos.

Godric hizo una ligera mueca de disgusto una vez mas Salazar volvía a ser el mismo de siempre, si lo mejor era retirarse antes de causarles más problemas a sus anfitriones porque tenia Salazar que portarse de forma necia, con ese comportamiento podía provocar la ira del rey o de los nobles que mencionaban.

¿Magos?- pregunto Lord Draco.

Si mi lord, tampoco nosotros lo creíamos- dijo Yosneil- pero lo cierto es que estos lemais utilizan magia.

Caballeros- dijo Nicodemus- debieron mencionarlo frente al rey, así no hubiéramos tenido estas discordancias entre nosotros.

No lo entiendo, ¿Como hubiera cambiado el decir que somos magos el designio del rey?- le pregunto Griffindor.

En todo- dijo Asayarafath- mi padre no soporta a los lemais, pero con las criaturas que utilizan y conocen la magia es más condescendiente.  
Entonces, no es tan malo como pensaba- dijo Salazar- yo comparto su opinión sobre los no mágicos.

Eso no es correcto Salazar- le corrigió Godric- yo opino que el rey debería al igual que tu aceptar a los que no poseen magia, además, algunos pueden aprenderla.

Salazar fulminaba con la mirada a Godric.

Si- siseo- pero si no estuvieran desde un principio o no se relacionaran con nosotros no tendríamos tantos problemas con ellos, además…

Mira- dijo Godric tratando de recuperar la calma- no quiero escuchar lo mismo una vez mas.

Ah, pues eso no pensabas ayer, si mal no recuerdo- dijo Salazar llevándose la mano a su abdomen.

Uhm, creo que seria bueno que regresaran al castillo- sugirió Lady Titania para evitar la discusión que los dos caballeros mantenían- para acompañar a los príncipes, además, supongo que Ellorha y Endorha tienen mucho de que hablar.

Como siempre un deleite tus atinados deseos mi lady- dijo Nicodemus a la reina- los dragones y sus guardianes deben preparar sus pruebas y ceremonias, los príncipes cumplir su castigo y yo por mi parte deseo hablar con la pequeña- dijo acercándose a Ellorha y apoyando su mano en su hombro- debemos ponernos al tanto ¿verdad estrellita?.

Ellorha le sonrió al sabio, le dio su pequeña mano y ambos salieron del salón acompañados de su hermana Endorha Danha; Draline se quedo junto a lord Draco.

Como ordenéis madre- dijo Asayarafath- deseo regresar al castillo antes de que vuelva a llover, si alguien más desea acompañarme estaré encantado.

Déjate de bufonadas- dijo algo irritado Eninshire quien no estaba muy contento de pensar en moler hierbas y pasar horas frente a un caldero, como todos sus hermanos ninguno había heredado la habilidad de su madre para las pociones.

Tienen razón, es mejor regresar- dijo Calipso tocando su citara con desgano- así al menos escuchare desde mi balcón a los hidros.

¿Balcón?, hay no- se lamento Hagen- Zitha y Puck adoran escalar las paredes saliendo por los balcones; ahora tendré que seguirles.

No olvides a Minos- dijo Yather con una sonrisa burlona- se ensucio mucho.

¿Y que?- pregunto Hagen molesto.

Y que debes bañarlo antes de que cene- dijo Yadher con la misma sonrisa.

A si- dijo Hagen con una sonrisa amenazadora- pues primero voy a dejar que se revuelque en el barro para que ensucie todo el castillo y después lo bañare.

Los gemelos palidecieron un poco y después enrojecieron tanto como su cabello.

No lo harías- dijeron a coro.

Solo obsérvenme- dijo Hagen triunfalmente- ¡Ven Minos, Minos, Minitos, ven Hagen quiere jugar contigo!- dijo saliendo a toda velocidad a buscar al pequeño minotauro.

¡No Minos, no vayas con el!, ¡Minos!- gritaron los gemelos saliendo tras de su hermano.

No lo pasaran tan mal- le dijo Pashlein a lady Titania- creo que hasta disfrutaran su castigo.

Lady Titania sonrió.

Solo desearía, que Oberkai también estuviera aquí- dijo un poco triste- apelo al buen juicio de los nobles para que su castigo sea mínimo.

Yo creo que en su castigo influirá mucho la decisión del capitán de la guardia- dijo la guardiana del dragón- mi lady, tranquila, Mordiak nunca mandaría un castigo demasiado cruel al príncipe.

¡Oh, no!- dijo de pronto Calipso con un débil tono azul en lugar de su tonalidad habitual.

¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Salazar.

Krashian- dijo la joven temblando un poco- el no sabe nada de los magos; por eso venimos aquí, no quería que viera a lord Salazar.

Asayarafath palideció a su vez y Eninshire meditaba la situación.

De cualquier forma se enterara, no podemos evitarlo-dijo Eninshire- solamente una advertencia Salazar y Godric; les diga lo que les diga Krashian, nunca; pero nunca, le crean nada. Krashian y Lubhai nunca hablan con la verdad.

Eninshire eso es horrible- dijo Titania escandalizada- ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de tus hermanos?

Es la verdad madre- dijo Asayarafath- tu no lo crees porque les amas al ser tus hijos, pero… es la verdad.

No os preocupéis madre- dijo Eninshire para tratar de suavizar las cosas- lo que intenta decir mi hermano- dijo reprendiendo al demonio con la mirada- es que no sabemos como puede reaccionar nuestro hermano Krashian.

Ese es un problema que no tenia contemplado- dijo su madre meditando un poco- ¿y si Krashian intenta seguir a los caballeros cuando partan?

No tenemos tanta suerte- dijo Asayarafath.

Al momento Eninshire le dio un codazo para que se callara de una buena vez.

Lo que quise decir- dijo Asayarafath sobandose el golpe - es que…

Ya has hablado demasiado querido- dijo su madre llevándose la mano a la frente- estoy un poco mareada ustedes partan y si gustan los caballeros que les acompañen ¿orek?

Si madre- contesto Eninshire- ¿segura que esta bien?

Titania afirmo con la cabeza.  
Pashlein, serias tan amable de acompañarme- dijo Titania tomando a la guardiana del brazo.

Es un honor mi lady- contesto la madre de Yoshua acompañando a la reina.

Ves lo que provocas- le regaño Eninshire a su hermano.

No creí que se molestara- dijo Asayarafath apenado- pero es cierto que vamos ha hacer respecto a Krashian.

Y a Lubhai- dijo Calipso- ¿Cómo crees que reaccione cuando se entere que Oberkai esta encerrado por nuestra culpa?

Asayarafath se estremeció un poco.

Esta tan loca, que es capaz de matarnos- dijo de forma sarcástica- ¡Ya se!, para evitar cualquier problema yo voy a vigilar a Krashian, además Lubhai siempre esta muy cerca de el.

No creo que sea una muy buena idea- dijo Eninshire llevándose la mano a la barbilla- además, bueno Krashian y tu, no se llevan muy bien y no sabemos que pueda ocurrir.

Pero es una buena idea- dijo Calipso- además no saldrán del castillo; podemos decirle a Krashian que el también esta castigado y así lo vigilamos sin peligro.

En ese caso supongo que debemos ayudarles- dijo Godric- no me sentiría bien conmigo mismo si nosotros estamos afuera y ustedes castigados después de las atenciones que han tenido con nosotros.

Habla por ti, yo deseo dar una vuelta antes de partir- dijo Salazar.

Ya hablaremos después- finalizo Godric.

Yosneil también nosotros debemos partir- dijo lord Draco- debemos informar sobre lo que ha pasado a los dragones, a los guardianes y debemos preparar las pruebas y la ceremonia. Hay mucho que hacer.

Lentamente todos partieron del castillo del capitán de la guardia, en el exterior los negros nubarrones seguían presentes, probablemente volvería a llover, por lo que decidieron regresar lo mas rápido posible al castillo.

Krashian estaba muy aburrido en el castillo; había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que dejara la habitación de Eninshire, y al parecer no había nadie en todo el lugar; "espera indicaciones" le habían dicho pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo?, ¿y si las indicaciones nunca llegaban? Y ¿si había entregado a Lubhai para nada?, sintió un vuelco en el estomago.

No, no pudieron engañarme así de fácil- se dijo mirando por la ventana.

En el exterior los hidros habían salido a disfrutar de la lluvia, y ahora que esta había parado seguían jugando saltando entre los charcos de agua.

Krashian sonrió con tristeza.

Al menos ellos no se preocupan de nada- se dijo a si mismo- pero si fueran como yo…

Perdiendo el interés en el exterior dio media vuelta para sentarse en su sillón lanzando dagas al tiro al blanco.

¿Qué estarás haciendo, Lubhai?- se preguntaba mientras las dagas daban en el centro.

Lubhai no había regresado aun, sencillamente no sabia donde se encontraba, lo cierto era que no había recibido aun ningún maltrato por parte del demonio, después de levantarse del sillón de roca, la había conducido por un corredor completamente en tinieblas, solo podía ver un débil pero muy débil resplandor rojizo al final de ese túnel de sombras.

ENTRA- ordeno Asayaraseth empujando una puerta enorme.

Lubhai obedeció, no había nada, solamente una extraña figura de metal que parecía una garra sostenía sin tocarla una botella de cuello muy largo de color verde oliva, Lubhai trago saliva, ¿Qué era eso?

Asayaraseth se acerco a la estructura metálica.

ANTES DEL TIEMPO- comenzó el demonio- TAL VEZ ESTUVE INTERESADO EN ENTENDER PORQUE A LAS MUJERES LES INTERESA LA BELLEZA… FUE UNA PERDIDA DE TIEMPO- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- SIEMPRE SON VANALES, NUNCA ENTENDERAN QUE EL INTERIOR ES TAN IMPORTANTE COMO EL EXTERIOR, JA, TONTAS. EN FIN, LOGRE LO QUE NINGUNA LOGRARA AUN TENIENDO MIS ESCRITOS.

Asayaraseth hizo una pausa muy larga, sus escritos tal vez habían desaparecido con Shumassilon cuando destruyo la ciudad, nunca había pasado por su mente el investigar que había sido de su libro.

NO IMPORTA-dijo regresando a la realidad- ESTA BOTELLA TIENE LO QUE DESEAS LUBHAI, Y EL PRECIO ES MUY POCO COMPARADO CON TODO LO QUE GANARAS, TOMALA.

La joven se acerco dudosa.

¿No me engañas?- pregunto con voz temblorosa.

AUNQUE TE ENGAÑE NO TIENES OPCION- dijo Asayaraseth cruzándose de brazos.

Lubhai no sabia que hacer, veía la botella y pensaba en lo que podía pasarle, de pronto sintió un pequeño puñalito que llevaba entre la ropa "si algo me pasa- se dijo- al menos antes de morir intentare no irme sola".

Lubhai tomo la botella entre sus manos. Reuniendo valor la bebió rápidamente sin dejar una sola gota, el líquido bajo por su garganta; al principio la sensación era como la de un te tibio, pero, de pronto algo cambio ya no era deliciosa, era muy fría, tan fría como el hielo, Lubhai se llevo las manos al cuello, el frió la envolvía como en un terrible abrazo, el miedo que sentía era horrible, y para empeorar su sufrimiento Asayaraseth que la miraba con deleite.

EL FRIO DEL NORTE QUE CONSERVA LAS COSAS POR TANTO TIEMPO- dijo como explicándole que pasaba- EL FRIO ABRAZO DE LA MUERTE PARA MARCARLE UN ALTO Y GRITARLE EN SU ROSTRO QUE DESDE ESTE MOMENTO ERES MIA HASTA QUE YO DECIDA ENTREGARTE A TU FINAL Y… TU PREMIO POR SOPORTAR EL MINIMO DE MIS TORMENTOS.

Lubhai estaba tiritando de frió, de pronto sintió que una garra poderosa le apretaba la garganta, no podía respirar, el frió aumentaba, la garra se cerraba y Asayaraseth no le quitaba los ojos de encima. podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, escuchaba su propio respirar entre cortado, lentamente todos los sonidos se fueron extinguiendo, no podía enfocar muy bien al demonio que tenia frente a ella, ¿todo había terminado?, dejo de luchar, si ese era el final mejor, mejor morir así que vieja y sola, si eso era lo mejor. Lentamente fue cayendo al suelo hasta que sus rodillas tocaron la roca.

ESTA HECHO, ERES MIA- dijo Asayaraseth levantándola y haciendo aparecer un espejo frente a ella- OBSERVA LO QUE HAS CONSEGUIDO, LUBHAI.

Lubhai se miro en el espejo y no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Su cabello ya no mostraba los horribles mechones plateados, era negro tan intenso como las mismas sombras que les envolvían; su figura había sido mejorada si antes era hermosa, ahora era una diosa, la misma encarnación de la pasión, sus labios carmín no habrían sido superados por nadie ni en quinientos años, Lubhai estaba feliz, el cambio era perfecto, sus manos eran demasiado suaves, su piel era tersa muy tersa, su figura estaba exquisitamente delineada ni el mejor artista hubiera logrado lo que Asayaraseth había hecho.

Sois magnifico mi amo- dijo y se sorprendió a si misma con la voz que tenia, mas seductora que nunca, ningún hombre podría rechazarle ni…el mismo Oberkai.

AHORA, TU PRIMERA MISION- dijo Asayaraseth.

Lubhai hizo una mueca de disgusto, y la misma mueca fue sublime en tan bello y perfecto rostro.

ENCARGATE DE TU HERMANO OBERKAI- ordeno Asayaraseth.

No, usted dijo que podía tratar de que me correspondiera tan solo por una noche- dijo Lubhai golpeando un poco el suelo con su pequeño pie en una hermosa zapatilla de terciopelo.

Asayaraseth no soportaba ninguna contradicción, pero por algo que nadie entendería, no se enfureció con Lubhai, solamente le extendió una botella de ancha base y delgada en la parte superior de color naranja encendido.

QUE BEBA ESTO- ordeno dándole a la joven la botella- SI ES COMO CREO QUE ES TU HERMANO SOBREVIVIRA Y A TI TE AGRADARA EL CAMBIO, SI POR EL CONTRARIO LO HE SOBREESTIMADO PERECERA EN EL ACTO. ACATA MIS ORDENES.

Lubhai tomo la botella, por su mente paso un pensamiento de lo mas estupido, Asayaraseth se dio la vuelta, ella saco de entre su ropa el puñal, Asayaraseth adivino lo que Lubhai pensaba y antes de que Lubhai reaccionara, Asayaraseth la tenia sujeta de la muñeca de la mano donde tenia el puñal.

ESTO ES LO QUE PENSABAS HACER ¿NO?- dijo el demonio a una asustada Lubhai.

Asayaraseth sujeto con mas fuerza la muñeca de Lubhai y guiando su mano para horror de la joven, enterró el mismo el puñal en su pecho, la sangre morada de Asayaraseth empapo la mano de la joven la cual grito de horror, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Asayaraseth soltando la muñeca de Lubhai.

La joven retrocedió tremendamente asustada.

INTENTES LO QUE INTENTES- dijo Asayaraseth retirando el puñal manchado de sangre de su pecho- NO LOGRARIAS NADA. AHORA ¡¡¡CUMPLE CON MIS ORDENES!!!

Del pecho de Asayaraseth dejo de emanar sangre, al momento la herida se cerro como si nunca la hubiera sufrido, a un movimiento de la mano de Asayaraseth un portal cercado por un aro de fuego se abrió, Lubhai salio por ahí rápidamente para escapar de cualquier represalia por parte del demonio.

El portal se cerró, Asayaraseth contemplaba en silencio el puñal en el suelo, detrás de el se escucharon unos pasos.

ESTA LISTO- quiso saber Asayaraseth.

Mefistófeles se acerco a su amo.

Mi amo, el fantasma del pasado esta listo- dijo el hombre de escarlata.

Asayaraseth giro para ver al acompañante de Mefistófeles, sonrió complacido.

PERFECTO, AHORA ENVIA LAS INDICACIONES A KRASHIAN, LUBHAI NO TARDARA EN LLEGAR Y EL FANTASMA DEL PASADO SERA UNA PIEZA FUNDAMENTAL PARA QUE MIS PLANES SE DESARROLLEN SATISFACTORIAMENTE- dijo Asayaraseth terminando con una potente carcajada.

¿Y las banshees mi amo?- quiso saber Mefistófeles.

TODO A SU TIEMPO EMISARIO ESCARLATA, TODO A SU TIEMPO- dijo Asayaraseth retirándose.

Al momento Mefistófeles y el fantasma del pasado desaparecieron dejando en el lugar un desagradable olor a azufre.

Continuara…


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15. EL FANTASMA DEL PASADO.

La tarde había llegado entre todas las nubes de lluvia, el castillo de Oberòn se encontraba en silencio, Krashian abrió los ojos, se había quedado dormido en su sillón.

Desperezándose, fue a las cocinas a buscar algo que comer, era algo extraño que nadie estuviera en el castillo, salía de la cocina mordiendo una pierna de cordero cuando casi se atraganta por lo que vio, por el corredor Aghata había llegado corriendo, al momento el ambiente se torno algo frío.

¿El halcón?- le pregunto a Krashian quien la miraba sorprendida.

¿Así que te dejo salir Asayaraseth?- le dijo después de pasar el bocado que tenia en la boca- Que tierna, ahora quieres ver a mi hermano; pues lo lamento, pero como puedes ver no hay nadie, debe estar con alguna concubina, lastima, ya no eres su favorita.

Aghata miro alrededor, cierto el castillo estaba vacío, sin contestar nada a Krashian desapareció, para aparecer en los jardines, nada, no estaba tampoco ahí Oberkai, solo había unos cuantos hidros afinando sus instrumentos musicales, volvió a correr por los caminos, paso por unas casitas de madera donde al verla, los niños entraron corriendo, de pronto cuando ya había perdido las pocas esperanzas de encontrarlo vio que regresaban montando a caballo los hermanos de Oberkai.

¿El halcón?- volvió a preguntar y todos sintieron mucho frío con cada una de sus palabras.

No esta aquí- dijo Eninshire mirándola fijamente- ¿en que esta metido Oberkai?

Aghata no contesto, simplemente le imploro con la mirada una respuesta.

Lo encontraras en el castillo de los capitanes de la guardia- dijo Hagen suspirando.

Aghata hizo una caravana y desapareció a la vista de todos.

¿Qué crees que quiera con Oberkai?- le pregunto Eninshire a Asayarafath.

No tengo idea- contesto su hermano- solo espero que no le haga nada a Oberkai.

Aghata apareció en el castillo del capitán de la guardia, los guardias estaban en la puerta, la banshee decidió entrar sigilosamente por otro lado, después de varios intentos logro entrar.

Pobre príncipe- dijo un guardia que caminaba con otro por un corredor.

Aghata se escondió entre las sombras.

Espero que no lo pase tan mal en los calabozos, es un lugar horrible- dijo el otro guardia estremeciéndose un poco.

Aghata se sonrió con tristeza, ahora sabia donde estaba Oberkai, el punto era poder llegar hasta él…nada más fácil.

¡¡No Asayarafath, cuidado!!- grito Oberkai.  
Otro terrible sueño, se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta, su frente estaba perlada por el sudor, se llevo las manos a la cara.

Me estoy volviendo loco- se dijo a si mismo- me estoy volviendo loco, ¿Por qué a mi?, ¿Por qué a mi, porque no a otra persona?

De repente pensó en Ellorha, la niña aceptaba lo que le pasaba, y estaba seguro todos la apoyaban, por ser la nueva oráculo de los dragones; pero, él, era solo un mastrig, sin derecho a ser el señor de la isla en sucesión de su padre, con un aspecto diferente a sus hermanos, cierto que Asayarafath también era diferente, pero en comparación, pasaba —ocultando las alas y los cuernos- como un mastrig tal vez mas bronceado que los demás, ¿pero, él?, con cabeza de halcón, un hechizo apariencia podía ayudar, pero estos hechizos no duraban mucho tiempo y para empeorar su situación con dolores de cabeza y visiones de cosas que no habían pasado, ¿eran signos de locura?.

Oberkai se estremeció, y la pregunta seguía en su mente ¿Por qué a mí?

¿Halcón?- pregunto una voz afuera del calabozo.

¿Aghata?- Oberkai se levanto de un salto- ¿Por qué no entras?

Lo intento mi señor- dijo Aghata tocando la puerta- pero tiene un hechizo.

¿Hechizo?- pregunto Oberkai sin poder creerlo.

Si mi señor, no es magia mastrig, es magia oscura- dijo la chica en un susurro.

Oberkai se estremeció, ¿Quién podía haber puesto un hechizo oscuro a este lugar?

Entonces no puedes cruzar- dijo Oberkai sintiendo ya el frío acostumbrado por la presencia de la banshee.

No mi señor, pero puedo informaros lo que ha ocurrido- dijo Aghata y entre susurros le contaba todo a Oberkai desde afuera- y tiene a mis hermanas, halcón que vamos a hacer.

Oberkai no podía creerlo.

Así que Krashian y Lubhai están metidos en todo esto- dijo al fin- no puedo hacer nada en este momento, y ¿y mis hermanos?

Les he visto ojos de halcón, regresan a tu hogar- dijo Aghata.- y, oh no…

¿Qué?- pregunto preocupado Oberkai.

No me di cuenta tu hermano el que sigue al demonio esta en el castillo y….- dijo la joven asustada.

Y los demás no saben nada- completo Oberkai con nerviosismo.

El silencio reino por algunos momentos, Oberkai estaba pensando que podía pasar.

Muy bien- dijo tratando de tranquilizarse el mismo- Krashian no sabe lo que ha pasado en la isla, mis hermanos no saben lo que ha pasado con Krashian hasta aquí las cosas están parejas- dijo dando un pequeño golpe a la puerta- pero, necesito salir de aquí, ¡porque no abogue por mi inocencia!, ahora, he puesto las cosas mas fáciles a Demonio Negro.

Aghata escucho como Oberkai golpeaba desesperado la puerta.

¿Halcón, puedo hacer algo?- pregunto acercando su cabeza a la puerta, tratando de darle algún apoyo.

Si sigues ayudándome- dijo Oberkai- tu final no será agradable.

Lo se- dijo Aghata sobando la puerta con su mano- pero, no puedo abandonar a mi clan, halcón, tu y tu familia son mi clan.

Oberkai se sonrió en verdad le agradecía esta muestra de afecto.

Eninshire sospecha que tengo algo que ver con ustedes- dijo Oberkai- ponle sobre aviso, dile, que…que no intenten nada contra Krashian, que no lo provoquen, ya veremos que podemos hacer, pero deberán esperar hasta que yo pueda salir de este lugar ¿orek?

Orek — contesto Aghata alejándose de la puerta- ¿estarás bien halcón?- pregunto antes de abandonarlo.

Si, si, tu no te preocupes, ahora ve con Eninshire- dijo Oberkai — convéncele, convéncele.

Una vez mas todo fue silencio, Oberkai tenia nuevas cosas en que pensar, por un lado, Krashian debía recibir un castigo, si Oberkai había sido encerrado por introducir a los lemais, Krashian…no, no podía pensar así, a pesar de todo lo malo que iba a provocar Krashian este era su hermano, como hermano mayor debía abogar por el, pero, ¿quería Oberkai abogar por el?; además había entregado a Lubhai, Lubhai pobre chica, solo estaba confundida y ahora también ella estaba en apuros, también sus hermanos, si Krashian se proponía algo contra ellos, como podía ayudarlos si se encontraba encerrado, las banshees, como ayudarlas, sus padres, todo Avalòn, y ¿Quién había puesto magia negra en el calabozo?, y ¿Por qué no lo habían notado?.

Krashian termino su pierna de cordero.

Esa banshee, me tomo por sorpresa- se dijo mirando por la ventana- ahora solo esperar, oh, y si mis instrucciones venían con ella, debí preguntarle; no, no podía, pero y si no, ¿Por qué preguntaba por mi odioso hermano?, acaso habrá escapado a Asayaraseth.

En el puerto, se encontraba Einon, estaba tarareando una cancioncilla lemai, que había escuchado en una misión, de las pocas y escuálidas misiones que Yosneil le permitía realizar.

Tu- ordeno una voz a su espalda.

Einon se giro de frente a el estaba Mefistófeles, con un ser envuelto en un sudario, al principio el guardián sintió miedo, la figura parecía un muerto levantado del sepulcro.

Krashian cree que podemos fiarnos de ti- dijo Mefistófeles sin prestarle atención al espantado Einon- si es así, necesito una barcaza.

Vais a cruzar- fue lo único que pudo decir Einon.

Yo no- dijo Mefistófeles cuando la barca llego impulsándose sola- él- dijo señalando a la figura envuelta — y tu.

¿Yo?- pregunto con horror Einon.

Si, tu- dijo Mefistófeles perdiendo la paciencia- necesito que lleves al fantasma del pasado, te apareces frente a tus jefes, con grandes voces informas que ha llegado solo, le has encontrado y vas a informarles, después vas con Krashian y le dices que esta noche, abra la ventana de su habitación, solamente eso.

¿Esas son sus indicaciones?- pregunto Einon con sorpresa- yo creía que lanzarían un ataque o algo así.

¿Quién piensa aquí, tu o yo?- pregunto Mefistófeles con desgano.

Einon se mordió el labio, pero obedeció, subió a la barcaza abandonando su puesto mientras la figura del sudario se sentaba a su lado, un estremecimiento le recorrió todo el cuerpo ¿y si realmente era un muerto el que estaba envuelto?, quiso preguntar algo, pero al levantar la vista Mefistófeles ya no estaba, y la linde del crepúsculo ya lo cubría con su gruesa niebla.

Aghata había salido del castillo de los capitanes. Avisar a Eninshire era lo que pensaba desesperadamente, intentaba encontrar una forma de llegar hasta donde estaba el hermano del halcón cuando comenzó a sentir frío, no podía moverse, desde el suelo comenzó a levantarse una sombra tenebrosa que la cubrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella intento gritar pero ningún sonido salio de su garganta, irónico, una banshee que se había quedado muda, no pudo evitarlo y solo atino a cerrar los ojos, cuando los abrió estaba en un lugar sepultado entre sombras, sus ojos no se habituaban a tal oscuridad, ¿Dónde podía estar?.

ASÍ QUE SALISTE SIN MI PERMISO- dijo Asayaraseth disfrutando el horror de la banshee que no podía verlo.

Al momento varias antorchas brillaron con un color rojo tenebroso, al centro estaba Asayaraseth con toda su terrible figura, ya no era el hombre de cabello negro, ahora era el demonio de piel negra con terrible corte en la mano derecha. Encadenadas a sus pies estaban Aghurain y Aghizein contemplando con horror a la joven y lo que iba a pasarle, tenían la boca cubierta con algo para que no hablaran, después de enfocar mejor Aghata vio que lo que las cubría era una gruesa capa de telarañas.

Aghurain y Aghizein, sabían que el mismo Asayaraseth había permitido que la chica saliera de donde las tenía encerradas.

NADIE, NI SIQUIERA UNA ESTUPIDA BANSHEE VA A IR EN COTRA DE MIS ORDENES- dijo con un gruñido que hizo retumbar todo el lugar.

Aghata no dijo nada, estaba aterrada, ahora menos podría alertar a Eninshire.

TU NO ENTENDERAS HASTA QUE LLEVES MI MARCA Y ENTIENDAS QUE ME PERTENECES- dijo Asayaraseth levantándose.

¡¡No!!- grito Aghata intentando correr. 

Aghizein y Aghurain intentaban decir algo forcejeando con sus ligaduras para soltarse, lo que siguió fue horrible. Aghata había corrido a penas unos pasos sin voltear a ver a Asayaraseth de pie detrás de ella, el demonio sonrió mostrando una torcida sonrisa, levanto su mano derecha, fue como si el viento cortara como una afilada hoja de espada, las banshees cerraron los ojos, Aghata grito de dolor cayendo de rodillas al suelo, sus ojos estaban inundados por las lagrimas, su capa se había roto al contacto de la mano del demonio mostrando su piel…en la blanca piel, para horror de sus hermanas, la garra de demonio negro había quedado marcada, era como si la hubieran marcado con una placa al rojo vivo, Aghata lloraba del dolor.

SILENCIO-ordeno Asayaraseth.

Sin entender como lo había hecho la joven guardo silencio al momento, había obedecido sin quererlo, solamente lo había hecho.

AHORA, YA QUE TANTO TE GUSTA HABLAR- dijo Asayaraseth como si leyera el pensamiento de la joven- NO HABLARAS AL MENOS QUE YO TE LO ORDENE ¿ENTENDISTE?

Si- musito Aghata evitando los sollozos.

NO TE ORDENE QUE HABLARAS- rugió el demonio con deleite.

Aghata se levanto afirmo con la cabeza y cayo de rodillas en señal de reverencia al demonio.

BIEN- dijo el demonio muy complacido- AHORA- dijo tomando a la banshee entre sus manos y levantándola del suelo, con su terrible tamaño Aghata parecía una muñequita de porcelana en las manos de Asayaraseth- VEAN USTEDES DOS, COMO PUEDO DOBLEGARLAS; ¿ME OBEDECERAN O PREFIEREN QUE LAS MARQUE DE IGUAL MANERA?

Al momento las telarañas desaparecieron dejando respirar mejor a las banshees, sin embargo las cadenas seguían aprisionándolas dolorosamente.

No será necesario mi amo- dijo Aghizein bajando la mirada.

Asayaraseth hizo un movimiento con su mano, al momento Aghizein quedo libre de las cadenas. Asayaraseth se acerco a ella y la tomo en su otra mano levantándola a la altura de Aghata.

TU — dijo mirando con sus terribles ojos rojos a Aghizein- REUNIRAS A TODAS TUS HERMANAS, HIJAS DE TODOS LOS CLANES QUE CON EL IR Y VENIR DE LOS TIEMPOS SE ENCUENTRAN POR TODO ESTE DESPRECIABLE MUNDO- al momento Aghizein hizo una caravana para obedecer- BIEN, NO TE MARCARE POR EL MOMENTO- dijo a Aghizein que no pudo reprimir un ligero suspiro- PERO TAMPOCO TE PUEDO DEJAR SIN ESCARMIENTO, POR LO QUE DESDE AHORA HASTA QUE TU VOZ YA NO ME SIRVA, NO VOLVERA A MOSTRAR ESE DESPRECIABLE TIMBRE DE PIEDAD QUE MANEJAS… QUE TU VOZ SEA TAN TRISTE COMO EL LLANTO DE LA MUERTE, BANSHEE AGHIZEIN SE MI PORTA VOZ ENTRE TUS HERMANAS Y EL SILENCIO TE LLEVE SI ALGUNA VEZ ACTUAS ENCONTRA DE MIS DESIGNIOS. AHORA PARTE Y NO QUIERO VERTE HASTA QUE LAS HIJAS DEL LLANTO ESTEN REUNIDAS Y ME PERTENEZCAN.

Sin mas, Aghizein desapareció dejando una sensación de frío, mucho mas terrible que la que Aghata era capaz de provocar.

EN CUANTO A TI —dijo señalando a Aghurain.

No os temo- grito la banshee- antes de ser lo que soy fui hija amada de un gran jefe, de un noble clan, y no os temo; como, como mis hermanas.

Asayaraseth sonrió mucho más terrible que la vez anterior.

LO DEMUESTRAS CON TU CORAJE- dijo a la banshee- PERO TAMBI…N ES NECESARIO QUE OBEDEZCAS A TU NUEVO CLAN, A MI CLAN.

Primero olvidada en las sombras del tiempo- rugió la banshee.

ESO ES LO QUE TU QUISIERAS — dijo Asayaraseth disfrutando este encuentro- SIEMPRE SON ASÍ DESEAN QUE TODO SEA RAPIDO; PERO NO…NO PARA TI AGHURAIN.

Dejo en el suelo a Aghata quien miraba con pesar a su hermana, pero sin emitir el más mínimo ruido.

Aghurain estaba aterrada, pero no iba a darle el gusto a Asayaraseth de que la viera suplicar, no, ella recordaba como un lejano sueño su vida antes de ser banshee, recordaba ser la hija de un noble clan, que la amo tanto que ella no tuvo valor para dejarlos después de perecer, por lo que sin entender como tuvo una oportunidad de quedarse con ellos pero ahora como banshee sintiendo la pena de sentir y anunciar cuando alguno moriría con su terrible grito, con el solo pronunciar su nombre, el tiempo pasa implacable como siempre y su clan desapareció, cuando se sintió sola y desesperada encontró a estas dos hermanas, y después al halcón que junto con su familia habían llegado a donde ellas habían establecido su nuevo refugio… el halcón, no, ella no podía mostrarse débil frente al demonio, ¿acaso lo haría el halcón?, claro que no, el era valiente, ella debía ser al igual que el valiente.

A la terrible mirada y pensamiento de Asayaraseth nada podía escapar, sabia que era lo que pensaba la banshee, sabia que la motivaba para reunir fuerzas y hacerle frente, ¿Qué castigo era el correcto para tal osadía?

Una mueca de satisfacción cruzo por sus labios. Aghurain esperaba un terrible golpe, algo monstruoso y en lugar de eso lo que hizo el demonio fue volver a cambiar de apariencia.

SI HIJA DE CLAN- dijo Asayaraseth acercándose a ella- VEO QUE NO PUEDO DOBLEGARTE TAN FACILMENTE COMO LO HE HECHO CON LAS OTRAS DOS… PERO, TAL VEZ PUEDO HACER OTRA COSA. NO TIEMBLES, TU CASTIGO SERA PEOR… PERO, DEBES ESPERAR.

Asayaraseth le alboroto el cabello a la banshee estallando en una sonora carcajada, después sin desatarla la dejo ahí donde estaba, llevándose con el a Aghata.

¿Qué estará planeando?- se preguntaba a si misma Aghurain mientras forcejeaba con sus cadenas para intentar liberarse.

Einon no había volteado en lo absoluto a ver al pasajero de la barcaza, cuando esta toco tierra, bajo a todo correr de ella pensando en alguna buena mentira y una buena actuación para lograr que le siguieran y cumplir las ordenes del demonio.

Oberòn se había retirado con Mordiak después de su veredicto con respecto a sus hijos, su amigo le seguía de cerca sin mediar palabra, Oberòn seguía molesto, ese era el problema de Oberòn si se molestaba con algo y su enojo era muy grande podía durarle días, sin que nada le hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Crees que actué mal- le pregunto a su amigo al entrar a una habitación con un enorme escritorio.

Eres el rey, y ante los demás no debes actuar de forma incorrecta- contesto Mordiak

Déjate de diplomacia y contesta con la verdad- dijo Oberòn tomando asiento.

Bufón, creo que si exageraste, al menos no gritaste como loco- dijo Mordiak sentándose frente al rey.

Gritar frente a los dragones, y dices que yo estoy loco- dijo Oberòn mirando a su amigo- ponte en mi lugar Mordiak, ¿Qué hubieras hecho tu?, hubieras estrechado la mano de los lemais, crees que ellos lo harían si nosotros nos presentáramos en sus villas.

Nosotros lo hacemos- dijo el capitán de la guardia- tus hijos son los que no han podido hacerlo- Mordiak suspiro- Oberòn porque tienes tanto miedo de que algo malo les pase.

No ves su aspecto- dijo el rey evitando la mirada de su amigo- crees que me quedaría muy tranquilo si uno de los lemais les hiciera daño, crees que quiero ver a Asayarafath ensartado por flechas por su aspecto o a mi linda Calipso encadenada por su color- Oberòn se estremeció- no, mejor que se queden aquí, al menos aquí están a salvo.

Amigo mío- dijo Mordiak tratando de tranquilizar al rey- exageras, ellos no pueden quedarse aquí por siempre, esta isla es una jaula de oro para ellos, hasta el mismo Oberkai estaría de mi parte.

Ese es otro punto- dijo el rey- Oberkai, que vamos a hacer con el, como capitán de la guardia tu debes imponer un castigo por su desobediencia.

Y tú como padre, puedes sugerirme algo- dijo Mordiak sin darle importancia- de que te preocupas rey, los nobles nunca mandarían algo malo en contra de tu hijo.

Los nobles- dijo Oberòn pensando en el problema- hoy regresan si no me equivoco, piensa lo que dirán de que alguien violo nuestra seguridad.

Dirán que porque no estuvieron aquí para ver- dijo Mordiak.

Ese es el problema contigo- dijo el rey- no tomas nada en serio, mejor le debí preguntar a tu hermano.

En estos días esta distraído, seguro no te haría caso, por cierto, no lo vi, desde que Calipso llego- dijo el capitán de la guardia.

Al recordar como había llegado su hija Oberòn se puso algo rojo.

Por favor Oberòn, el lemai no le hizo nada a tu niña, además ella ni siquiera piensa en eso, a ella lo que le gustan son las fiestas, la música, el baile y cocinar- dijo Mordiak.

Si y ahora esta castigada por un lemai- contesto el rey.

Dale, otra vez lo mismo, Oberòn, debes olvidar el pasado…-Mordiak fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta- Adelante.

Korvak asomo su cabeza.

Veo que por fin te dejas ver hermano, donde estabas- quiso saber Mordiak.

Con el príncipe- contesto su hermano- mi lord Oberòn no abogo a favor de el, pero en verdad era necesario encerrarle.

No era necesario- dijo el rey- pero en ese momento mi enfado no me permitió pensar mejor las cosas.

Ya veo- dijo el hermano del capitán de la guardia- es que, bueno el no tiene buena salud…

De que hablas Korvak- dijo Mordiak- los mastrigs no estamos sujetos a las enfermedades de los lemais, y si acaso decaemos un poco inmediatamente nos reponemos.

Lo se hermano, pero en verdad, el príncipe no se encuentra muy bien ¿Qué soy el único que se da cuenta?- dijo Korvak un poco molesto.

Ya lo hablare con Nicodemus- dijo el rey- pero, por el momento debe quedarse donde esta.

Korvak quiso decir algo más, pero para su mala suerte en ese preciso momento un guardia les informaba que los príncipes habían partido, que la reina partía con la guardiana del dragón y los nobles habían recibido el mensaje de asamblea mandado por el rey.

Esta noche creo que no voy a dormir — dijo Oberòn suspirando- ¿acaso mi padre tuvo estos problemas conmigo?

No lo creo- dijo Mordiak- porque si mal no recuerdas, tu padre y el mío no nos disfrutaron mucho tiempo.

El silencio se hizo incomodo, no era agradable recordar a los muertos, y menos a los que partieron de forma trágica.

Yo soñé con nuestro padre- dijo Korvak en un susurro- no encontraba descanso.

No lo creo- dijo Mordiak algo nervioso- yo le prometí que estaría orgulloso de nosotros, así que debe estar en calma con su alma.

Lo se hermano, pero, siento que algo malo flota en el aire- dijo Korvak.

Ya hablas como Oberkai- dijo Oberòn algo molesto- ya es suficiente con los lemais, como para preocuparnos en estos momentos por el pasado.

En los corredores se escucharon grandes voces y fuertes pasos, sin avisar un guardia entro directo hacia el rey.

Einon mi lord- dijo —el guardián pide veros.

¿Por qué no esta en el puerto?- se pregunto molesto Mordiak- ese es un pésimo guardián.

Espero tenga una buena razón- dijo Oberòn poniéndose de pie y saliendo.

En la entrada estaba Einon cubierto de polvo y un tanto nervioso, cuando vio al rey actuó como los grandes actores de teatro.

Oh mi lord es terrible- dijo con desesperación.

¿Qué es terrible?- pregunto Oberòn sin inmutarse por el guardián.

Hacia mi ronda, esperando mi relevo, cuando le he visto mi lord- dijo con voz entrecortada.

¿Qué has visto?- pregunto con interés Korvak.

Un muerto mi lord- dijo el guardián mientras se sonreía por lo bajo.

Debes estar bromeando- dijo Mordiak- nosotros no tenemos ningún cuerpo, nuestras perdidas son llevadas a la pira.

Lo se mi lord, pero, eso es lo que he visto, un muerto envuelto en su sudario, oh gran rey su visión es terrible- dijo Einon llevándose las manos al rostro.

Mordiak, Korvak, reúnan un grupo de caballeros, veremos que es esa terrible visión- dijo el rey- y si es una mentira guardián, espero Yosneil pueda abogar por ti, porque tu castigo será grande.

Oberòn no soportaba que dejaran la entrada sin vigilancia, no podía permitirse un descuido como ese.

Oh gran rey, tus ojos verán que no miento, pero de prisa, no sabemos que sea- dijo Einon con una actuación magistral.

Al momento Oberòn y su sequito se dirigieron a donde la barcaza se encontraba. Antes de llegar Einon se adelanto al castillo, donde los hijos de Oberòn habían llegado evitando a Krashian, sin anunciarse Einon subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Krashian.

Krashian estaba en su habitación jugando con sus dagas.

Hola, hola- dijo al ver a Einon- veo que las cosas se ponen emocionantes.

Esta… esta noche…habré la ventana- dijo Einon respirando entrecortadamente por el cansancio- esas son tus indicaciones.

Sin esperar respuesta salio rápidamente, para colocarse a la cabeza de la marcha de Oberòn sin que aparentemente nadie reparara en su ausencia.

Esas son mis indicaciones- musito Krashian- son estupidas, seguro el idiota de Einon se ha equivocado y ahora yo voy a fallarle a nuestro amo, na, idiota.

Y sin prestar más atención, Krashian siguió con sus dagas.

Espero no nos mientas- dijo Korvak refiriéndose a Einon.  
No hermano del capitán nunca me atrevería- dijo Einon con voz zalamera.

Eso espero, ya que no seria justo que defraudaras a Yosneil- dijo Mordiak.

Yo nunca podría fallarle a tan noble guardián- contesto Einon escupiendo las palabras.

Ahí estaba frente a ellos, la barcaza mecida por las aguas.

Esperen aquí- dijo Mordiak- yo investigare.

El capitán de la guardia bajo del caballo, desenfundo su espada y avanzo con paso sigiloso y decidido, desde sus caballos Oberòn y Korvak veían con interés lo que pasaba, Korvak sentía que el corazón le latía con fuerza, no sabia porque pero era como si esperara que algo pasara, que Einon no hubiera mentido y que en la barca se encontrara algo.

Mordiak avanzo, llego a la barca, al parecer no había ningún muerto que se levantara y se enfrentara a el, Einon había exagerado una vez mas, se inclino en el interior había algo, cierto que había jirones de ropa, pero no era ningún sudario, de pronto sintió un nudo en la garganta, su corazón comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza.

Los jirones de ropa, eran del tipo de tela que usaban los capitanes de la guardia, se veía un poco polvoza, y… por el cielo, tenia una ligera capa de cenizas, como cuando alguien esta cerca de una fogata o escapa del fuego.

Mordiak sentía que el corazón le oprimía el pecho sus ojos veían sin entender la ropa, siguió avanzando con la mirada, era el cuerpo de una persona, de un hombre. Un hombre maduro, un lienzo de tela cubría su rostro, con mano temblorosa Mordiak separo la tela.

El grito que escapo de su garganta fue una extraña mezcla de sentimientos, lleno de emoción, horror, desconfianza, anhelos, ni siquiera el sabia que tanto envolvía su grito.

¿Qué ocurre hermano?- pregunto con voz anhelante Korvak levantándose en la silla del caballo.

Mordiak no contesto con mano temblorosa, y el rostro blanco como el papel llevo su mano al pecho del hombre, por poco cae sin sentido al suelo de la barca, el hombre estaba vivo.

Korvak no veía muy bien que era lo que hacia su hermano, seguía todos sus pasos, cuando Mordiak se agacho y levanto algo, no soporto mas, bajo del caballo de un salto y corrió al lado de su hermano, antes de llegar fue como si una jabalina lo hubiera incrustado al suelo.

Los nubarrones comenzaron a llenar el cielo una vez mas la lluvia se haría presente, un rayo acompañado de su relámpago cayo cuando Mordiak se levanto con algo en brazos de la barcaza.

Si el rayo hubiera caído en medio de los hermanos y Oberòn no hubiera sido tan sorpresivo como lo que sus ojos veían.

El mismo rayo había hecho estremecer a todos en la isla.

Nicodemus se encontraba enseñándole un libro con ilustraciones a Ellorha cuando el relámpago cayo, había algo en el aire que hizo que el sabio mirara por unos momentos a la ventana, Endorha no había entendido por que la reacción de Nicodemus si solo había sido un rayo, pero algo en el rostro de su hermanita hizo que ella misma sintiera miedo.  
Ellorha se acerco a Nicodemus buscando su protección, el sabio la envolvió en su capa abrazándola, la niña había tenido una visión, sin contarle a nadie el porque comenzó a llorar, Nicodemus le sobaba su cabeza para infundirle confianza.

La noche ha llegado- dijo entre sollozos.

Tranquila mi niña — dijo Nicodemus- recuerda que después de la noche, el sol llega con el alba.

Endorha no entendía nada ¿de que hablaban?, ¿Por qué los había puesto así una pequeña tormenta?

Oberkai también había visto algo en el calabozo, su visión fue tan terrible que se llevo las manos a la cabeza, el dolor era tan fuerte que todos los demás parecían una ligera jaqueca.

Después de unos instantes se dejo caer en el suelo.

Solo espero, que mis hermanos ya estén alertados- dijo mientras trataba de hacer que de algún modo el dolor de cabeza pasara.

En el castillo todos estaban algo inquietos.

Que fue eso- dijo Asayarafath.

No lo se — contesto Eninshire- pero no es bueno.

Vaya, vaya- se dijo Krashian en su habitación- parece que ahora si esto se va a poner emocionante.

Mordiak tenia los labios morados, su cara no podía ocultar el espanto y su sorpresa, su rostro estaba tan blanco como la cera, en sus brazos tenia el cuerpo de un hombre, no de cualquier persona…era el cuerpo de un hombre maduro, su cinturón de oro tenia sujeto un traje maltrecho casi en jirones, tenia el cabello alborotado, el rostro cubierto de hollín y polvo, pero a pesar de eso era posible distinguir a un hombre conocido por todos ellos.

Hermano- pregunto Korvak con voz apagada.

Oberòn no podía despegar los labios.

Mordiak levanto la vista mirando a sus compañeros.

Einon no mintió- dijo con una voz que hubieran jurado no era la de el- es un muerto, es…es mi padre.

Quien tenia en sus brazos, era Zardiak capitán de la guardia, caído en la toma de Shumassilon.

Continuara…


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16. LOS SEÑORES DE AVALÓN.

¡No puede ser posible!- dijo Oberòn sin poder creerle al capitán de la guardia.

Aunque el rey lo negara, sus ojos no le engañaban Mordiak tenia en sus brazos el cuerpo de su padre, el mismo que él y su hermano habían dado por muerto la fatídica noche en que Shumassilon se perdió.

No logro entenderlo, pero esta vivo- dijo Mordiak.

En ese caso puede haber mas supervivientes, por fin después de tanto tiempo podremos reunirnos con nuestros amigos una vez más- dijo Korvak esperanzado.

No estoy muy seguro- dijo Oberón meditando- si el antiguo capitán de la guardia se encuentra con vida, necesitara un lugar donde descansar; regresaremos al castillo de los guardianes, ustedes- dijo dirigiéndose a dos guardias de vestimenta escarlata- se quedaran con el guardián Einon infórmenme si algo mas ocurre, Einon agradezco que nos informaras, pero no deseo que abandones tu puesto una vez más, sino de lo contrario serás acreedor a un castigo sin importar tus buenas acciones- Einon asintió sin contener el torcer la boca- en fin, regresemos ya hablaremos también esto en presencia de los nobles, lords y guardianes; espero que Nicodemus logre descifrar este misterio.

Los guardias se quedaron acompañando a Einon, este no podía entender que relación tenía este fantasma del pasado con Asayaraseth. Oberón quería creer que la aparición del padre de Mordiak era una buena noticia, aunque algo muy dentro de su ser le decía que no podía bajar la guardia, lo más importante era el garantizar a los habitantes de Avalòn que todo estaría bien ¡cómo hubiera deseado que su padre también hubiera regresado como el padre de Mordiak!, pero no era posible, su padre nunca regresaría.

Muy diferente era lo que cruzaba por la mente de Mordiak, su padre había regresado, su hermano Korvak lo había soñado antes, era una especie de premonición, ahora más que nunca haría que su padre estuviera orgulloso de él; ya deseaba que despertara para que lo viera convertido en un hombre, que viera a su nieto, esperaba que el abuelo y el nieto pasearan por los jardines, deseaba con fervor que el padre, que su padre compartiera con él esas largas charlas que tienen los padres fumando su pipa mientras sus hijos les escuchan con deleite, todo estaría perfecto como antes, ya estaba pensando en un regalo apropiado para su padre por su regreso de entre los muertos.

Korvak deseaba estar tan emocionado como su hermano, pero había algo que no terminaba por agradarle de tan extraña aparición, de cualquier forma él esperaba que su hermano actuara con sensatez, Mordiak nunca lo defraudaba porque debía dudar de sus decisiones ahora, además era su padre el que había regresado, no era un desconocido, era su héroe, el hombre que ante cualquier adversidad siempre había sacado adelante a su pueblo y a su familia, el rey Obaren nunca había tenido ningún problema respecto a su capitán de la guardia o a sus decisiones.

En la distancia ya se vislumbraba el castillo de los capitanes de la guardia, y de diferentes puntos se acercaban los nobles alertados un poco antes de la situación, una noche larga se aproximaba, y para empeorarlo ese clima tan cambiante.

Es injusto que Hagen nos hiciera esto- dijo molesto Yather mientras trataba de limpiar una marca de pezuña marcada en el corredor.

Creo que lo merecemos un poco- dijo Yadher mientras fregaba otra marca.  
Hagen había cumplido su amenaza el pequeño Minos había llenado de barro el corredor, los pasillos, la sala del trono, y mejor ni hablamos de la cocina y el gran comedor. Cierto que Hagen disfruto ver como los gemelos trataban de detener al pequeño minotauro mientras este corría berreando por el corredor, se colgaba de los cortinajes y se tiraba encima tierra de las macetas que decoraban los pasillos.

Lamentablemente después vino la parte triste para Hagen, ya que tuvo que darle un buen pero un buen baño al minotauro, primero atraparlo para que se dejara llevar a la tina de baño, después explicarle que el jabón no se come y que las burbujas no hablan cuando se revientan, sin mencionar que Zitha y Puck estaban a su lado preguntando cada dos segundos ¨porque no le tallas mas fuerte¨, ¨ los niños son siempre tan diferentes a las niñas, nosotras primero enjabonamos el cabello, no tallamos los pies con esas piedras¨

De cualquier forma hasta ese momento el castigo no iba tan mal, por su parte Eninshire había decidido empezar un poco después, de preferencia mucho pero mucho después, así que no estaba muy presionado en comenzar las pociones para resfriado, Calipso veía con cierta nostalgia por la ventana, los acordes de los hidros eran mucho mejores conforme el cielo se ponía mas nublado.

No estés triste pequeña- dijo Salazar que miraba a Calipso.

Salazar no había visto mas del castillo que la habitación de Eninshire, así que con gran deleite había contemplado la biblioteca, los jardines, en fin todo lo que a él le llamaría la atención decidió acompañar a Calipso.

Es solo que me hubiera gustado estar con ellos- dijo Calipso- sus arpas y flautas invitan a mi citara a cantar con ellos.

Querida niña- le dijo Salazar- no es necesario que te quedes aquí encerrada- y al momento se encamino hacia ella.

Pero fue orden de mi padre que yo no saliera del castillo y que no fuera con ellos- dijo Calipso sin entender que deseaba decirle Salazar.

Tranquila no desobedeceremos las ordenes de tu padre- dijo Salazar abriendo la ventana por la que veía Calipso que daba a su balcón- solo utilizaremos las ordenes de tu padre a nuestro favor.

Sigo sin comprender- dijo Calipso

Ah, ahora lo entenderás. ¿Puedes hablarle desde aquí a los hidros?- dijo Salazar buscando su varita- Ya lo recuerdo- se dijo a sí mismo- no la tenia al estar inconsciente, en fin no importa donde este, siempre puedo recuperarla- y al momento su varita apareció entre sus manos.

Puedo llamar a mis hermanos hidros si hago sonar mi citara- dijo Calipso jugando con las cuerdas del instrumento.

Hazlo querida- dijo Salazar contemplando los jardines que se extendían ante sus ojos.

Calipso hizo sonar su instrumento, era tan delicado el sonido que parecía que los mismos Ángeles cantaban junto a ella, respondiendo unas flautas, timbales, tambores, arpas contestaron en la distancia acercándose cada vez más.

Hola hermana hidros- dijo un hidros de color azul marino que solo llevaba puesto un pantalón de color morado sin importarle la lluvia que se había reanudado y tocaba un tambor.

Hola hermano- saludo Calipso.

Después de este hidros comenzaron a llegar más y más hasta que chicos y chicas de diversos colores llenaron el jardín abajo del balcón de Calipso.

Salazar había terminado sus cálculos sin importarle que los hidros estaban muy interesados en saber quien era él.

Listo- dijo mas para sí que para Calipso, después mirándola con una sonrisa de complicidad le dijo- Calipso, mi querida Calipso, lo que más te gusta es la música, así que por tu amabilidad hacia con mi persona te doy el siguiente regalo.

A un movimiento de su varita del suelo del jardín, comenzaron a levantarse pilares y pedestales de distintos tamaños que eran pequeños como una caja de madera o tan grandes que alcanzaban a llegar al balcón de la chica.

Es sorprendente- dijo Calipso con sus hermosos ojos muy abiertos- pero no entiendo para que.

Salazar rió por la inocencia de Calipso.

Eres encantadora- le dijo mientras guardaba su varita- tu no podías salir con los hidros, y ellos no tenían prohibido estar contigo, tu no sales del castillo y... bueno, estos pedestales les harán mas entretenidos sus ensayos para su celebración, que espero me inviten a verla; esperemos que para ese día, tu padre ya te permita salir.

Los hidros aplaudieron la astucia de Slytherin, Calipso también estaba feliz, ella nunca hubiera pensado en esa solución.

Lord Salazar usted es sorprendente- le dijo Calipso abrazándolo- muchas gracias.

Ni tanto- dijo Salazar- solo fue utilizar las palabras de tu padre, bueno ustedes practiquen; yo deseo regresar a la biblioteca, vi un libro muy interesante...

Los hidros no perdieron el tiempo, comenzaron con su práctica ahora acompañados por el delicioso tocar de Calipso, Salazar los dejo, cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Calipso, no era bueno interrumpir a tan grandes artistas con la presencia de espectadores, además, él deseaba ver el resultado final en la tan mencionada celebración de los hidros.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, Salazar tomo de uno de los estantes un grueso volumen forrado en piel en el cual tenia un emblema de un sol y una luna en eclipse. Al momento de abrirlo el libro estaba en blanco, Salazar se malhumoro un poco, después recuperando la calma pronuncio un hechizo por si el libro estaba protegido con magia, al terminar de pronunciarlo las páginas del libro se llenaron de un lenguaje extraño desconocido para Salazar.

Que tipo de magia más extraño- se dijo a sí mismo.

De pronto las letras comenzaron a desaparecer hasta que solo apareció un mensaje que llamo nuevamente la atención de Salazar "Sois amigo o enemigo¨

Salazar se sonrió de una forma extraña.  
Por supuesto que soy amigo- dijo en voz alta.

Las hojas del libro volvieron a cambiar ahora mostrando todo su contenido junto con ilustraciones en una lengua que solo Salazar entendía... parsel.

Vaya vaya, este libro me agrada- dijo sentándose en un confortable sillón.

¨ Cuidado con el demonio negro, ya que odia todo lo hermoso y solo adora el caos...¨

Muy bien, deseo saber más de este tal demonio negro- se dijo mientras se sumía en la lectura de tan misterioso libro.

Salazar- dijo de pronto Godric entrando en la biblioteca- sé que te diviertes o al menos estas más tranquilo pero, no crees que seria mejor pensar en salir de aquí.

Hablaremos después Godric- dijo Salazar cerrando el libro- por ahora deseo descansar un poco.

Godric suspiro.

De acuerdo, esto me pasa por ser tu amigo- dijo Godric- puedo verlo.

Salazar le extendió el libro a su amigo esperando que apareciera en blanco una vez más. 

Para su sorpresa Godric lo hojeaba con interés.

Nuestros anfitriones son sorprendentes- dijo- mira que tener un libro que muestra el código de vida basado en verdad, justicia, lealtad y otros valores es sorprendente, parece una historia de caballería. 

Salazar se sorprendió, el libro mostraba diferentes cosas dependiendo quien lo viera.

Creo que mejor me voy- dijo Salazar levantándose.

La verdad, deseaba pasar mas tiempo contigo- dijo Godric cerrando el libro y dejándolo en un estante.

Tal vez en otra ocasión- dijo Salazar sin voltear a ver a su amigo- de cualquier forma, no me iré de aquí.

Godric bajo la cabeza algo triste, esperaba mejorar su relación de amigos con Salazar, al parecer debía intentarlo en otra ocasión.

Krashian salió de su habitación, las estrellas ya se veían en el cielo, por lo que abrió su ventana.

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo por uno de los corredores cuando topo de frente con Salazar, no se alarmo, lo miro con interés y se sonrió con una sonrisa torcida.

Oberkai tuvo que ver en esto- dijo mirando a Salazar.

Por su parte Salazar no se sorprendió y veía con igual interés a Krashian.

Tus hermanos dicen que no creamos nada de lo que dices- contesto Salazar.  
Creamos es plural, mas de uno; de cualquier forma cualquier problema de Oberkai es un deleite para mí- dijo Krashian sin darle gran importancia.

No eres como tus hermanos- dijo Salazar.

No, yo no soy santurrón como Oberkai, no soy bobo como Calipso, tan torpe como Asayarafath, tan ridículo como los gemelos maravilla, tan puritano y buen monje como Hagen; si creo que soy normal- dijo Krashian cruzándose de brazos.

Si no fueras tan arrogante te tomaría como aliado- dijo Salazar siguiendo su camino.

Aliado- repitió Krashian- vaya, esas son palabras mayores. Por favor acompáñeme a mi oficina- dijo irónicamente abriendo una puerta que conducía a la cava donde se guardaban las botellas de vino.

Piensas embriagarme- dijo Salazar fingiendo preocupación.

Mi lord no- dijo Krashian fingiéndose ofendido- no, solamente le propongo hablar de negocios, aunque espero no tarde toda la noche, odio perderme mi sueño de belleza.

Sabes que tu actitud de niño malo no es lo conveniente- dijo Salazar entrando a la cava- sobretodo si tratas con personas de alto rango como yo.

Ya decidiremos que rango ocupa mi lord, y si quiero aunque no lo creo cambiar de actitud- dijo Krashian con su terrible sonrisa cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Asayarafath estaba un poco inquieto por el cambio en las nubes, el relámpago y todo lo que sucedió cuando el fantasma del pasado hizo su aparición.

Todo estará bien- dijo Eninshire no muy convencido tratando de tranquilizar a Asayarafath.

Seguro, ¿qué podría ocurrir? —dijo Asayarafath tratando de sonreír.

Cierto, que podía ocurrir, más de lo que ellos imaginaran, en otra parte de la isla Ellorha Danha y su hermana junto con el sabio Nicodemus contemplaban la situación de forma diferente.

Endorha querida- dijo Nicodemus a la guardiana- serias tan amable de traer un poco de té caliente, con este frío seria muy reconfortante.

Como ordene mi lord- dijo la guardiana saliendo de la habitación del sabio.

Endorha se dirigió a las cocinas, antes de llegar encontró a Ilusionista.

Ilusionista, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Endorha.

Primero encontré a los hijos de Yosneil en una estampida de caballos- dijo Ilusionista quitándose su capa morada- vi que los príncipes conocieron a... bueno, te lo diré, a unos lemais ¿cómo no te sorprende?, después fui a informarle a Lord Draganus sobre mí ultima misión con los lemais, él recibió un pergamino sobre asuntos de importancia por parte de Lord Oberón.

Si ya me imaginaba que los nobles serian convocados, aunque pensé que tardarían un poco mas- dijo Endorha- imaginaba que al ser mentor en las pruebas de Yoshua y sus hermanas, no participarías en la reunión.

Yo también pensé eso- dijo Ilusionista acompañándola a la cocina- pero al ser miembro de la guardia elite de mi lord; me permitió que le acompañará.

Ya veo, en fin Draline se fue con Lord Draco; y yo sigo aquí, mi hermanita es la nueva oráculo y el sabio Nicodemus le ayuda para su ceremonia- dijo Endorha sirviendo un poco de té- En fin, supongo que té veré cuando comience la reunión.

Ilusionista permaneció un poco mas en la cocina endulzando su té mientras la hermana mayor de la nueva oráculo regresaba con unas tazas de té para ella, su hermana y su maestro.

Ahora necesito, que me digas que fue lo que viste. Es necesario que conozca todas las visiones de este enigma para encontrarle una solución.

Ellorha cerró sus ojos para concentrarse en la visión que había tenido cuando cayo el rayo.

Vi- comenzó la niña- como un halcón caía del cielo, sufría, en su ala tenia una flecha clavada que le provocaba mucho dolor... maestro Nicodemus, se trataba de Oberkai.

Si mi niña, al parecer así era, pero no viste que le provocaba ese dolor- dijo Nicodemus.

Usted también tuvo visiones maestro- quiso saber la pequeña.

Nicodemus solo sonrió.

Veo que tu hermana regresa con un delicioso té y que debemos saborearlo cuanto antes- dijo Nicodemus evasivamente.

Ellorha pensó que el maestro Nicodemus era como el mismo Oberkai, evasivo en sus respuestas.

Como había dicho el maestro Nicodemus el te estuvo delicioso, mientras lo disfrutaban la conversación se torno mucho más agradable para hacer que la pequeña Ellorha no pensara en cosas tristes.

Ahora mis niñas- les dijo el sabio- deben descansar fue una jornada muy cansada, y yo debo salir unos momentos.

Mi lord- dijo Endorha- he escuchado que se reunirán los nobles...

Lo sé- dijo el sabio- por eso debo ver a alguien antes y tengo poco tiempo.

Nicodemus dejo a las dos hermanas.

Ellhie, ¿y como estas?- pregunto Endorha a su hermanita.

Bien, lamento no haberte dicho lo de ser oráculo- dijo la niña abrazando a su hermana.

No te preocupes, además, no todos pueden decir que su hermanita es influyente- dijo Endorha con una sonrisa- Y ahora, me contaras todo lo que pase a los habitantes de la isla ¿verdad?

No puedo hermana- dijo Ellorha- no puedo ir por ahí contando a todo el mundo lo que pasa a los demás.

Esta bien, esta bien, ya recordé, nadie debe saber demasiado sobre su propio destino- dijo su hermana mayor imitando la voz de Lord Draganus al regañar a los jóvenes dragones- de cualquier forma, es una manera de espiar.

Me alegra que lo entendieras- dijo la niña sonriéndole a su hermana mayor- Nunca imagine que lo tomarías tan bien.

No con mucha calma, pero ya que ese es tu destino, debo apoyarte ¿para eso son las hermanas, no?- dijo Endorha sonriéndole con una mueca de complicidad a su hermanita.

Gracias- dijo la niña- ojala eso mismo le pasara a Oberkai. 

¿Dijiste algo Ellorha?- pregunto la guardiana que no había escuchado lo último que dijo su hermana.

Nada- suspiro la niña mirando por la ventana, mientras seguía abrazada a su hermana.

Después de despedir a las jóvenes, el maestro Nicodemus fue a ver a Oberkai.

En la sala de los capitanes de la guardia, los nobles se habían reunido, los dragones estaban representados por Lord Draco, Lord Draganus y Lord Dralion; los guardianes del dragón tenían como representantes a Yoshlein y su esposa Pashlein, a Ilusionista, y Bowen un joven guardián caballero de los dragones y fiel seguidor del antiguo orden, que era el principal maestro de Yoshua. Los nobles de Avalòn señores mastrig que eran miembros de la corte del antiguo rey Obaren y ahora eran miembros de la orden de Oberòn.

Maestro Nicodemus- dijo un dragón de color morado- Me alegra que con brinde sus consejos en esta reunión.

Mi lord Draganus- dijo el sabio- me reuniré con ustedes grandes señores de esta nuestra isla, después de que vea a alguien.

Sabio Nicodemus- dijo un dragón de color gris perla con una cornamenta de color plateado- espero que nuestra pequeña oráculo no le cause gran molestia.

Ninguna molestia lord Dralion- dijo Nicodemus con una sonrisa- además, ella es la que me lee a mí los libros.

Los dragones rieron ante el comentario del sabio consejero del rey Oberón, aunque era verdad, si la vista de Nicodemus seguía empeorando la pequeña Ellorha seria la que llevaría el registro del conocimiento en el libro de los tiempos, siempre y cuando Oberkai no aceptara su responsabilidad.

Maestro Nicodemus- dijo Ilusionista cuando topo con el sabio antes de que este bajara a los calabozos- me alegra verle ¿ha visto al príncipe Oberkai?

En este momento me dirijo a verle- contesto el sabio.  
Ilusionista no entendió a que se refería el sabio, ella se dirigió a la sala donde se reunían los nobles, y su señor dragón se encontraba mientras Nicodemus bajaba los escalones para llegar al corredor de las mazmorras.

Al empujar la puerta del calabozo, el sabio encontró a Oberkai inconsciente en el suelo.

Oberkai- le susurraba Nicodemus al príncipe tratando de despertarlo dándole ligeros golpes en la mejilla, después de varios intentos Oberkai abrió los ojos mirando confundido al sabio- me alegra que despertaras.

El último...el último dolor de cabeza fue terrible- le dijo a Nicodemus tratando de disculparse.

Oberkai concéntrate- le dijo el maestro- debes decirme que visión tuviste.

No lo recuerdo- dijo Oberkai mientras su maestro le ayudaba a levantarse del suelo.

Debes recordarlo, se que debió ser terrible pero debes decírmelo- le dijo su maestro ayudándolo a sentarse en el camastro.

Oberkai cerró los ojos, mientras Nicodemus le veía con gran interés.

Ya había tenido antes esa visión- dijo Oberkai en voz baja- Asayarafath cambia de color cobre a negro, esta molesto conmigo, todo se vuelve oscuro, una sombra aparece detrás de él, el aullido de un lobo; intento advertirle, todo se vuelve frío- su voz cada vez sonaba mas agitada- no reacciona a tiempo, un viento cortante, él...él trata de voltear, huele a sangre; mi hermano, mi hermano cae...

Oberkai no termino, respiraba agitadamente, el sudor corría por su frente; el maestro Nicodemus poso su mano en el hombro del príncipe para inspirarle confianza.

En ese momento la puerta del calabozo se abrió, un guardia entro indicando que los nobles se habían reunido; además el rey había llegado con los capitanes y alguien mas...

Nicodemus frunció un poco el ceño.

Oberkai, tu tranquilo; descansa un poco antes que vengan a verte- le sugirió el sabio abandonando el calabozo.

Oberkai quiso preguntar algo mas sobre que era lo que estaba pasando, pero en lugar de eso siguió el consejo de Nicodemus sumiéndose en un tranquilo sueño, después de noches agitadas.

Oberón y los hermanos explicaban a los nobles lo que había pasado en el embarcadero al encontrar al padre de Mordiak, Zardiak había sido llevado a una habitación para que descansara mientras un noble que sabia de medicina revisaba que se encontrara en buen estado.

Ahora nobles míos, conocen que ha pasado necesito me den su consejo, así como tu sabio Nicodemus- dijo Oberón al terminar.

Cuando despierte Zardiak excapitán de la guardia, necesitaremos que nos informe sobre como logro de escapar de la caída de la ciudad y si algún otro de los nuestros se salvo con él- dijo un noble vestido de color marrón.

Hasta ese momento- dijo Yoshlein- sugiero que nos centremos mas en lo que concierne a los lemais.

Fue pronunciado el ashirum- dijo Korvak- son invitados del rey.

En ese caso, no nos oponemos a su presencia en la isla- dijo Lord Dralion- de cualquier forma si fueran criaturas de la noche el mismo guardián Yoshlein les hubiera detectado y expulsado en ese mismo momento.

Agradezco tal elogio- dijo Yoshlein- cierto que no percibo hostilidad, al menos por parte del caballero que parece un león.

Mi lord, además debe saber que se trata de magos y no simples lemais- intervino Nicodemus.

No debemos discutir mas- dijo Lord Draganus- si se trata de seres que poseen y conocen la magia, no debemos preocuparnos; me parece que con su presencia en este nuestro hogar, nos pongan más en contacto con la magia de este mundo; ¿tenemos algún otro punto que tratar?; desearía ir a la cueva del destino a ver a mis sobrinos.

En efecto, Lord Draganus era hermano de Lady Ámbar señora de Lord Draco, madre de los herederos de los dragones.

Agradezco que mi lord, desee ver a mis hijos- dijo Lord Draco con una sonrisa- pero me temo nos falta el asunto relacionado con el príncipe Oberkai.

Oberón refirió todo lo relacionado con su hijo, y su falta cometida.

El capitán de la guardia debe decidir su castigo- dijo Sir Bowen- él es el encargado de la seguridad de nuestro hogar.

Yo- dijo Mordiak- deseo posponer un poco mi decisión, cierto que el príncipe tiene... sugerido no salir de la isla por su propia seguridad, pero como lo han comentado el y sus hermanos han permitido la entrada de esos lemais en nuestro hogar porque estaban malheridos.

En ese caso, han actuado conforme al antiguo orden- dijo Lord Draganus- y sus acciones aminoran la falta cometida.

Tal vez algún castigo menor, para que la falta no vuelva a ser cometida, aunque con permiso del rey podrían salir sin hacerlo a escondidas- dijo Sir Bowen- debo admitir que una acción como esta era más propia de Asayarafath que de Oberkai.

Yo también pienso lo mismo- dijo Pashlein- aunque como hijo mayor, tal vez pensó que si cometía alguna falta, el castigo podría ser afrontado mejor por él que por su hermano, Asayarafath siempre ha sido mucho mas inquieto.

Ni lo mencionen recuerdo una vez...- dijo Lord Draco.

Creo que nos desviamos un poco del punto- dijo Mordiak- mi castigo no seria tan grave para Oberkai, pero deseo posponer mi decisión ya que me gustaría que… que cuando mi padre lo consiente...desearía darle mi lugar para que vuelva a ser el capitán de la guardia.

Se hizo el silencio en toda la sala, Mordiak podía dar ese favor a su padre, pero, como darle tal responsabilidad, a un extraño, ausente tantos años.

¿Será correcto?- pregunto Yoshlein- no se si es correcto que un extraño se haga cargo de nuestra seguridad.

No es un extraño- dijo Mordiak un poco molesto- es mi padre y me agradaría que tomara el lugar que le corresponde.

Pero ese lugar tu lo has ganado con esfuerzo y dedicación- dijo Nicodemus- después de la caída, tu levantaste este lugar, eres el que mas veces a explorado el territorio lemai para conocerles, tal vez estas apresurando esta decisión.

Lo hice con ayuda de mi hermano y Oberòn sin olvidar a los guardianes y ustedes sabios dragones- dijo Mordiak.

Hermano deberías escuchar mejor al maestro Nicodemus- dijo Korvak- tal vez con un poco mas de tiempo, nuestro padre acepte este honor.

Cuando despierte, espero que pueda decidirlo- dijo Mordiak.

En ese caso, hasta ese momento- dijo Lord Oberón- los lemais son nuestros invitados, la aparición de Zardiak debe ser motivo de felicidad para nosotros, si el esta aquí, tal vez más de los nuestros no tarden en aparecer también. Y por ultimo lo referente a mi hijo...ya se decidirá mas tarde.

Eso es todo- dijo Lord Draganus- después de que vea a mis sobrinos; visitare a los lemais, si son magos, tendremos mucho de que hablar. Kilarai, partamos, aun es buena hora para partir, aunque me gustaría que hubiera luna para alumbrarnos mejor.

Kilarai hizo una caravana, y se dispuso a acompañar a su señor dragón. Así lentamente los nobles comenzaron a retirarse. Oberón recibió aparte el consejo de su sabio maestro Nicodemus respecto a todo lo que había pasado, el sabio solo sugirió tener paciencia.

Guardia- ordeno Oberón- traer a mi hijo, no debe pasar mas tiempo en ese lugar.

Mandaste a tu hijo, oh rey, a una mazmorra- dijo Lord Dralion sin poder creerlo.

Estaba molesto en esos momentos, pero ahora no hay motivo para que mi hijo permanezca ahí, créame mi lord, me siento muy mal por mis acciones — dijo Lord Oberón disculpándose.

Tal vez tiene razón mi lord- dijo Lord Draganus- cuando tenga crías, espero tener su criterio y buen juicio.

Mi lord- dijo el guardia después de unos minutos- el príncipe espera en un carruaje afuera del castillo para partir a su hogar.

Lord Oberón agradeció al guardia, tomo el carruaje donde Oberkai estaba profundamente dormido descansando su cabeza en la ventana derecha, Nicodemus y el rey se sentaron frente al príncipe.

Nico- dijo el rey en voz baja para no molestar al príncipe- quisiera tu opinión de todo esto.  
Te he sugerido paciencia- dijo Nicodemus — que mas deseas saber.

Me preguntaba, si he actuado correctamente, si hago lo correcto para mi pueblo, si...- comenzó el rey.

Te preguntas si no defraudas a tu padre- interrumpió Nicodemus.

Oberòn asintió con la cabeza.

No te preocupes majestad, él esta orgulloso de ti- dijo el sabio, dando por terminada la conversación.

Mientras en la cava.

En fin, creo que deberíamos dejar para después tan augusta charla- dijo Krashian después de llenar un último vaso con vino y beberlo de un solo trago.

Salazar no había bebido ningún vaso y solo se había limitado a contestar con frases sencillas, sin darle demasiada información a Krashian respecto a de donde venían y quien eran él y Godric.

Espero mañana este mas comunicativo mi lord- dijo Krashian levantándose.

Para mañana tal vez tu hermano este informado de esta conversación- dijo Salazar levantándose a su vez.

De cualquier forma- dijo Krashian- le dijeron que no creyera nada de lo que digo.

Eres muy manipulador, ¿lo sabes? — dijo Salazar para terminar la platica.

Lo sé, por eso, espero que cierre la puerta al salir- dijo Krashian abandonando a Salazar.

Ciérrala tu- contesto el mago alejándose sin cerrar la puerta.

Krashian regreso a su habitación.

Que extraño, parece que alguien puso una barrera acústica a este lugar para que nadie escuche que pasa aquí- dijo cuando cerró la puerta- y las luces, recuerdo haberlas dejado encendidas.

De pronto de entre las sombras Krashian escucho como si un animal salvaje estuviera acechando, podía escuchar la respiración de lo que fuera, instintivamente se llevo la mano al cinturón buscando una de sus acostumbradas dagas, sin previo aviso, algo salto sobre él desde atrás derribándolo contra el suelo, durante algunos minutos todo fue confusión, Krashian era fuerte, pero por mas que lo intentaba no lograba quitarse al animal o a la cosa que seguía encima de el, desgarrando su piel con lo que pensaba eran sus garras.

Por más que forcejeo con lo que le atacaba, no podía marcar una distancia entre ellos, estaba cansado, era como si Krashian fuera un muñeco de felpa sacudido por una bestia. En un momento dado, la cosa termino por cansarse del juego, soltó a Krashian, este pensó que todo había terminado pero cuando intento ponerse en pie, la cosa salto contra el aprisionándolo, Krashian escucho como se rompió al parecer una de sus costillas, grito de dolor pero nadie escucho su grito.

Krashian sudaba copiosamente, alzo la mirada y vio dos ojos rojos de gran brillo, por un momento pensó que seria Asayaraseth pero había algo en su mirada que lo hizo salir de su error. Los ojos brillaban con deleite, algo brillo frente a él, Krashian abrió los ojos por el terror, unas enormes fauces mostraban sus colmillos, sin poder evitarlo, los colmillos se hundieron en su hombro desgarrando con gran fuerza su piel, la sangre emano por la herida, Krashian sentía que se moría.

Después de momentos de agonía, las fauces lo liberaron.

NO TE MATO- dijo una voz glacial y muy marcada- YA QUE EL, ME ORDENO DEJARTE VIVO, DESPUÉS DE QUE TU HERMANA HAGA SU PARTE, TU ACABARAS CON EL ORÁCULO. DEBES CONVENCER AL DEMONIO DE COBRE PARA QUE SE UNA AL AMO.

¿Qué?- pregunto Krashian respirando entrecortadamente.

Su pregunta fue en vano, ya no había nadie en su habitación; el ruido del resto del castillo se escuchaba, la barrera se había retirado, Krashian miro hacia la ventana, seguía abierta, al parecer lo que haya sido salió por ahí.

Tal vez- se dijo a si mismo casi en un susurro- me sirva el mago para atraer a Asayarafath, espero estar mejor para ver a Oberkai...

Krashian perdió el conocimiento, quedando apoyado junto a la pared, la herida en su hombro era terrible.

Continuara...


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17. CUANDO EL HALCON CAMBIO SUS PLUMAS

Godric salió de la biblioteca, no tenía mucha intención de volver a buscar a Salazar; era obvio que su amigo no lo quería ver en ese momento. Caminando sin rumbo fijo salió hasta la entrada del castillo, donde contempló con gozo las estrellas.

Como me gustaría que Helga y Rowena estuvieran aquí- dijo dando un suspiro.

¿Espero no interrumpir?- dijo una voz a su espalda.

Godric giró para ver quien le hablaba, se trataba de la reina quien le sonreía amablemente.

Mi lady- dijo el caballero levantándose y haciendo una reverencia.

No es necesaria tanta formalidad, además me agrada teneros como invitado- dijo la reina- ¿por qué estáis tan pensativo?

No es nada- se apresuró a decir Godric- solo contemplaba las estrellas.

Cierto, son hermosas- dijo la reina sentándose en la escalinata- cuando mi Oberkai era pequeño lo divertía contándole historias sobre las estrellas, mi Asayarafath preguntaba si había monstruos en ellas y... cuanto no he disfrutado a mis niños.

Godric sonrió.

Sois una gran familia- dijo — me hubiera encantado tener una familia como la vuestra.

¿Y que os detiene?- pregunto la reina invitándolo a sentarse junto a ella.

El no poder regresar, hasta que logre que Salazar me acompañe- contesto evitando la mirada de la dama- se lo he prometido a...una dama.

Veo que sois un gran amigo- dijo la reina- solo los amigos de verdad aceptan encomiendas tan importantes.

Si fuera tan su amigo, tal vez merecería un poco de consideración de su parte- dijo Godric.

Para su sorpresa la reina se rió con una risa encantadora.

Eso mismo se lo he escuchado infinidad de veces a Yosneil, y Oberón sigue siendo el mismo necio de siempre- dijo ella acomodando su peinado- Debe creerme, aunque en ocasiones nuestros amigos se comporten de una manera nada agradable sin que nos falten el respeto, siguen siendo nuestros amigos. Y como tales debemos mostrarnos a la altura de la amistad que nos brindan, sin importar los desatinos que nos propinen.

Tiene usted razón- dijo Godric meditando un poco- no podría llamarme amigo de Salazar si le abandonara y tampoco si me comportara como él.

Orek- dijo la dama mirando una vez mas las estrellas- es una delicia, pero creo que es demasiado fresco para mí, me retiro a descansar.

Puedo acompañaros mi lady- sugirió Godric.

Muy amable pero prefiero ir sola, cierto que pedí a Pashlein que me acompañara al salir del castillo de los capitanes de la guardia, pero solo fue para que Nicodemus no se molestara- dijo la reina quitándose un poco de polvo- él y Oberón creen que por estar así- dijo con una mueca que se parecía mucho a las de Calipso- necesito protección ¿acaso las reinas de antaño la necesitaban?

La reina entró al castillo, Godric pensaba que el carácter de estas damas, tanto la reina, la guardiana y Calipso eran muy diferentes comparados con las damas que él conocía, salvo dos brujas que conocía muy bien.

La reina tiene razón- se dijo a si mismo- mañana a primera hora hablare con Salazar, lo haré de tal modo que tendrá que escucharme, espero esto sirva, sino… ¡Que rayos buscare otra solución!

Estaba a punto de entrar cuando se escuchó los cascos de unos caballos el carruaje que llevaba a Lord Oberón y su hijo había llegado.

El primero en bajar fue el rey, cuando topó sus ojos en Godric solo hizo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza.

¿Podéis ayudarme?- preguntó con una voz seria, pero que trataba de ser amable.

Con mucho gusto majestad- dijo Godric acercándose.

No deseo molestaros, solo que necesitamos que alguien nos ayude a llevar a mi hijo a su habitación- dijo el rey.

Godric se mostró algo preocupado, esperaba que no fuera nada grave.

Solo esta cansado- dijo Nicodemus bajando del carruaje, respondiendo al pensamiento de Godric- fue un viaje largo.

Godric les ayudo con gusto, era lo menos que podía hacer después de que Oberkai se había metido en tantos problemas por ayudarles a él y a Salazar, era extraño pero Oberkai no pesaba demasiado, Godric pensó que por su estatura y peso, seria algo difícil llegar a la habitación del príncipe, pero se sorprendió al notar todo lo contrario.

La habitación de Oberkai, era amplia, la cama estaba hecha y tenia en la cabecera un escudo tallado en madera, había sido hecho por su hermano Eninshire, se trataba de un león coronado por un halcón ¿extraño?, cierto, pero Oberkai estaba encantado con ese trabajo, a un lado de la cama se veía un librero repleto de libros encuadernados en diferentes materiales, en un escritorio había papeles y dibujos, uno parecía ser un desierto con un tono dorado en la arena. Un armario cerrado con una llave de plata en la cerradura, y otras cosas que no se veían muy bien por la oscuridad, una ventana que daba de frente a la cama estaba abierta dejando pasar entre los cortinajes de hilo de oro el frescor de la noche.

Godric depositó al príncipe en su cama, este no se despertó.

Descansa príncipe- dijo su padre acariciando su cabeza- agradezco su ayuda caballero; ¿y su amigo?

Salazar estaba en la biblioteca- dijo Godric en voz baja- estaba leyendo un libro…

Para eso sirven las bibliotecas- dijo Nicodemus interrumpiendo a Godric- es mejor dejar que el príncipe descanse.  
Godric se dio cuenta de que el consejero evito que el rey se enterara que libro leía Salazar ¿Por qué?

Antes de salir de la habitación a Godric le pareció haber escuchado un leve susurro, como de tela al frotarse, pero había sido tan leve que seguro no había sido nada, se despidió del rey y tomando camino a las habitaciones —de Eninshire, la única que conocía- se fue directo a dormir.

Gracias por vuestra ayuda- dijo el rey cuando Godric se dirigía a descansar.

No fue nada majestad- contestó el caballero.

Espero disfrute su estadía aquí, siendo mi invitado no quisiera que nada le faltara ¿necesita algo?- preguntó Oberón.

En lo absoluto majestad, mi amigo y yo estamos bien- contesto Godric.

Mejoras Oberón- dijo Nicodemus cuando Godric partió.

Solo estoy siendo amable- dijo el rey a su vez retirándose.

Mejor así mi rey -dijo Nicodemus al llegar a su habitación- veamos, sé que el halcón tiene una flecha en su ala, eso dijo Ellorha, también se que el demonio cambia de cobre a negro uhm, eso es peligroso y con consecuencias terribles, ahora yo he visto que el halcón cambia de plumas, al igual que el lobo y la zorra cambian de pelaje; el punto es saber cuando pasara. Ojala las visiones también tuvieran fechas, eso lo haría mas fácil. Y para terminar mi vista que ya no es lo que era en tiempos remotos…

Nicodemus aun se quedo trabajando un poco más pero al poco tiempo decidió que era mejor descansar y continuar con el alba.

Todo se había vuelto silencio, salvo por un "¡Calipso, ya veras!, ¡como que debo dormir en el establo otra vez!, ¡No señorita, no cierres esa puerta!" acompañado de un portazo, unos pasos muy marcados y el refunfuñar de Eninshire camino al establo.

Pensé que nunca se irían- dijo una voz celestial en el ángulo más oscuro de la habitación de Oberkai.

Lubhai salió de entre las sombras.

En verdad pensé que ese caballero me había visto- se dijo a si misma- ¿pero quién es?- se preguntó alarmada- ¿y si se me ha adelantado para cumplir las ordenes de Asayaraseth?, no, no puede dijo que yo me encargaría de el.

De entre sus ropas sacó la botella naranja.

¿Y si no me conviene el cambio?- se preguntó mientras sus manos temblaban un poco- pero, no quiero fallar, no quiero perder lo que he ganado.

Debía decidirse a actuar, podía llegar alguien en cualquier momento y ¿Cómo explicaría el que se encontrara en esa habitación? Reunió todo su valor y se acercó a la cama de Oberkai con la botella abierta.

Oberkai dormía profundamente, cierto que era como ver a un frágil pajarillo, pero ¿Por qué le interesaba tanto a Lubhai?, la chica sonrió con una sonrisa triste, le dio un beso en la frente a su hermano y acto seguido hizo que bebiera el contenido de la botella. Lentamente el liquido fue pasando por la garganta del príncipe sin que éste se moviera lo mas mínimo.

Está hecho- dijo Lubhai cuando el líquido se termino- si sobrevives, me encantara verte en la mañana, si no… fue un desperdicio.

Acto seguido después de asegurarse que no había nadie en los corredores, salió rumbo a su habitación, antes de llegar, se dio cuenta de que la puerta de la habitación de Krashian estaba entreabierta, miró con curiosidad al interior, su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio a Krashian apoyado contra la pared, a su alrededor todo estaba de cabeza, muebles rotos, por lo visto no había pasado mucho tiempo de todo eso pero, ¿Por qué nadie se había dado cuenta?

Krashian abrió los ojos, era extraño; pero, había percibido el perfume de Lubhai, pero no las esencias aromáticas, sino el perfume propio de la misma Lubhai.

Hola, mira que buen cambio- dijo tratando de sonreír a su hermana- le diré a Asayaraseth que me quite unos años también a mí.

Antes de que él siguiera burlándose, la chica se acercó hasta estar a su altura, sin preocuparse del grito de dolor que broto de los labios de Krashian apretó con su mano que se cerró como una garra el hombro desgarrado.

Maldito- siseo Lubhai- me vendiste o cambiaste como se hace con una vaca.

Nunca te compararía con una vaca- dijo Krashian apretando los dientes por el dolor- o tal vez si, si la vaca da buena leche.

Una vez más Lubhai cerró su garra.

Me alegra que sufras, lo mereces- dijo ella retirando su mano manchada de sangre- espero que…. ¿que es eso?

En el hombro de Krashian algo había cambiado, la herida lentamente se estaba cerrando, para su sorpresa Krashian se dio cuenta de que el dolor desaparecía, y hasta el mismo dolor de las costillas se esfumaba, miro su hombro y donde estaba la herida lentamente aparecía una mancha oscura, todavía sin forma era como una especie de tatuaje marcado en la piel viva.

No…no era el poder que yo deseaba- dijo Krashian con un hilo de voz.

PUES LO HUBIERAS ESPECIFICADO MEJOR- dijo la voz de Asayaraseth.

Desde el espejo de cuerpo completo roto en su parte baja, el reflejo del demonio negro los veía con deleite.

NO ES MOMENTO DE LLORIQUEAR- dijo con su voz de mando- TU- dijo señalando a Lubhai- A DORMIR Y MAÑANA VERAS EL CAMBIO. Y TÚ- dijo señalando a Krashian- LEVANTATE Y MAÑANA QUIERO QUE CUMPLAS TUS ORDENES.

Krashian quiso protestar, decir algo, pero cuando volvió a mirar el espejo el reflejo ya había desaparecido, Lubhai no necesito que le dijeran dos veces lo que debía hacer, salió disparada de la habitación de su hermano cerrando con llave la puerta. Por su parte Krashian solo dio un suspiro, cerró los ojos y se quedo dormido en la misma posición apoyado junto a la pared.  
Mientras tanto en otra parte de la isla. 

Kilarai, soy un desconsiderado- dijo Lord Draganus cuando llegaban a la cueva del destino donde habitaban Lord Draco y su familia- debí dejarte ir a descansar, en lugar de hacer que me acompañaras a ver a mis sobrinos.

No es ninguna molestia acompañaros mi lord- dijo Ilusionista- me agrada mucho poder serviros de algo.

Lord Draganus sonrió.

¿Y que hay de nuevo con los lemais?- preguntó mientras daban vuelta en un recodo lleno de estalactitas.

Avanzan muy rápido mi lord, aun tienen ideas del oscurantismo pero en un lugar hermoso que tiene canales en lugar de calles se han dado cuenta de la belleza de las cosas y comienzan algo así como un renacimiento, se basan en la naturaleza, en el cuerpo- decía Ilusionista con gran interés- es muy interesante mi lord, por fin han olvidado sus ridículas guerras y hacen algo productivo.

Lord Draganus la veía complacido.

Tú deseas vivir entre ellos- dijo después de un momento- es bueno, y te extrañare cuando tomes esa decisión.

No mi lord, eso es imposible- dijo la guardiana alarmada- nunca abandonaría a mi pueblo, a mis amigos, a…usted.

Ya sé que no lo harías, pero tal vez tanta exploración en su mundo ha despertado tu entusiasmo en su vida- dijo el dragón- basta ya, veamos a mis sobrinos, descansemos y que no se hable mas del asunto.

Ilusionista sonrió.

Mi lord, yo nunca lo abandonaría- dijo con firmeza- antes tendrían que encerrarme en el mismo infierno, en la mas fría prisión, antes que alejarme de usted.

Antes de que pases todos esos tormentos- dijo el dragón con esa sonrisa que tanto encantaba a la guardiana- te buscare por cielo, mar y tierra, y cuando te encuentre yo mismo te sacare del infierno o de tu fría prisión. Pero ahora yo solo quiero ver a mis sobrinos.

La cueva del destino estaba dividida en distintas cavernas, la mayoría parecían un castillo debido a la presencia de los guardianes del dragón que también vivían ahí, los tesoros recolectados por los dragones durante milenios se guardaban en otra cueva aledaña bajo el cuidado de Zoroondel la hechicera, también contaban con una basta armería que era el deleite de los guardianes y caballeros siendo Atalanta artífice de armas la encargada de dicho lugar, tarea ardua pero que realizaba con infinito placer.

En una parte de la caverna iluminada por antorchas y con un agradable calor, se encontraba Lady Ámbar con dos pequeños dragones que no pasarían del tamaño de una pelota y jugueteaban alrededor de su madre, junto a ella estaba Lord Draco mirando con adoración a su familia. No era necesario que la familia real se encontrara en esa cueva, simplemente había sido capricho de Lady Ámbar para recordar —según ella- como era antes de que los dragones y guardianes se conocieran.  
Esto es lo que a mi me hace falta- dijo Lord Draganus acercándose a la encantadora familia.

Hola todos- dijo en voz baja el dragón que a pesar de intentarlo, resonó en las paredes.

Mi lord, un placer- dijo lord Draco- pero estos pequeñuelos deben descansar.

Los pequeños dragones bostezaban mientras su madre los mostraba a su tío y su guardiana.

Son hermosos, como tú, cuando saliste de tu huevo- dijo Lord Draganus.

Me halagas hermano, gracias Kilarai- dijo la dragona, cuando Ilusionista les ofrecía un presente (una pelota dorada que brillaba con luz propia, deleite de los pequeños).

Bueno, todos debemos descansar, sobre todo esta guardiana que mañana reunirá a los demás mentores para las pruebas de Yoshua y compañía- dijo lord Draganus empujando un poco a Ilusionista con su garra.

Mi lord, cree que soy una niña- dijo Ilusionista cuando casi pierde el equilibrio- pero, es mejor que descansemos, Valakay y Valaray me esperan temprano, debo informar a Eco; espero encontrarle pronto y Atalanta y Zoroondel no son fáciles de localizar. 

Era momento de que la noche diera paso al día.

Los rayos del sol entraban por entre los troncos que formaban el establo, Eninshire se estiro pero al momento de hacerlo también estiro su cabeza, con la que pegó en un balde lleno de agua.

¡Con un…!- grito al sentirse bañado- ¿Por qué a mi?

Levantándose sintiéndose mas cansado que al irse a dormir, salió con dirección al castillo, entró en un estado terrible, con barro y paja en el cabello y las ropas.

Mi lord- dijo una joven que llevaba una cesta- se ve usted terrible.

Me siento terrible- contestó el aludido yendo a su habitación.

Al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que no había nadie.

¿Tan rápido partieron?- se preguntó mientras buscaba un cambio de ropa.

Después de un merecido baño, un cambio de ropa — un traje de caza color azul cielo, que hacia notar mas sus ojos- algo de colonia y a desayunar.

Cuando abrió la puerta del comedor, pudo darse cuenta de que los dos caballeros estaban sentados a la mesa, su madre hablaba con Godric preguntando muchas cosas sobre los magos, Oberón escuchaba en silencio y por su semblante podía verse que aunque había aceptado a los caballeros seguía teniendo sus reservas. Calipso le daba una papa cocida a Minos que comía con gusto, Hagen acomodaba sus lentes oscuros que habían tenido un ligero accidente después de ser utilizados como rastrillo para quitar barro por los gemelos, de igual forma los gemelos tenían muestras de un ligero accidente con el puño de Hagen. Asayarafath estaba sentado cerca del maestro Nicodemus, el sabio le hacia una serie de preguntas que el hijo de Oberón no entendía muy bien. Los únicos que faltaban eran Lubhai y Krashian.

Fantástica noche- dijo Salazar- descanse como nunca.

En realidad había pasado la noche pensando en el libro que encontrara y en lo relacionado al demonio negro.

Yo también descanse muy bien- dijo Godric- este lugar es fascinante…

Ni creas que partiré antes de las ceremonias y pruebas, además tengo curiosidad por ver a la linda Calipso tocar- volvió a decir Salazar.

Oberón hizo una mueca como cuando se chupa un limón.

¿Si me porto bien puedo ir, verdad padre?- dijo Calipso mirando de la forma mas tierna a su padre.

Ya veremos- dijo el rey por toda respuesta.

Buenos días- saludo Eninshire al llegar.

No puedo creer que fueras a dormirte al establo- dijo su padre cuando escuchó el relato- entonces ¿para que hay mas de cien habitaciones en este castillo?

Para que las ocupe alguien más inteligente que Eninshire- contestaron a coro los gemelos.

Hubiera sido mejor que se quedaran callados, ya que al momento un bollo golpeo a Yather en el ojo y una patata encontró el propósito de su existencia llenando de grasa la cara de Yadher al resbalar lentamente desde la frente a la barbilla.

¡Mamá!- fingieron lloriquear los dos gemelos.

No me vengan con eso- dijo su madre con calma- lo vi todo y lo merecen, Eninshire cariño, no desperdicies la comida.

No se comporten como lurdos- dijo Asayarafath- a propósito ¿Dónde esta Lubhai y Krashian?

Y Oberkai- completo Hagen- no ha bajado a desayunar.

Tampoco esta en la biblioteca- apunto Calipso- y ahí es donde pasa más tiempo.

Tampoco entrenando- dijo Eninshire después de beber un poco de jugo de mora- cuando pase entre los jardines no lo vi. Por cierto hay pilares de muchos tamaños en los jardines ¿remodelando?

Calipso casi se ahoga con el jugo pero logro que nadie la viera en ese momento.

Por favor Eninshire, todo esta como siempre, tal vez era que no dormiste bien y por eso viste algo diferente- dijo Calipso mirando de reojo a Salazar.

En ocasiones eso puede pasar- dijo el caballero- en nuestro castillo, he tenido el mismo problema un día un pilar mide un metro y al siguiente dos, tal vez son los niños lo que hacen eso.

Nosotros no fuimos- contestaron Zitha y Puck que estaban sentados en el respaldo de sus sillas.

Salazar- dijo Godric- eso nunca a pasado en Hogw…

No pudo terminar la frase, Salazar le dio un pisotón por debajo de la mesa.

¿Pasa algo?- preguntó el rey.

Nada mi lord- dijo Godric- solo que recordé que si ha pasado, verdad Salazar.

Al momento devolvió el mimo recibido.

Claro mi lord, usted no se preocupe- dijo Salazar algo dolido por el golpe.

Buenos días- dijo una voz angelical desde la puerta.

Todos se giraron, no era posible, Lubhai aparecía realmente radiante, como si se hubiera quitado unos años.

¿Quiénes son los caballeros?- quiso saber al sentarse a la mesa.

Lord de Godric y Lord de Slytherin- presento Asayarafath (obvio que había cometido un error).

Encantada, espero no se trate de lemais- dijo ella con una inocencia perfectamente fingida.

No, son magos, ¿Qué no lo ves?- dijeron a coro Zitha y Puck que durante el desayuno habían sido puestos al corriente de la situación.

Lubhai los fulmino con la mirada, no soportaba a esos dos duendes.

Espero encuentren agradable su estancia- dijo dando un pequeño guiño a Salazar.

Por supuesto que es agradable mi lady- contesto Salazar levantando la copa donde bebía- Muy interesante.

Que Oberkai, no se levanta- dijo Calipso- Voy a despertarlo, si sigue durmiendo se le borraran los ojos.

Deberías dejarlo descansar- sugirió su madre- tuvo un día muy pesado ayer.

Yo creo lo mismo- dijo Lubhai algo incomoda- es el mayor, puede tomarse ese lujo.

Asayarafath- dijo Hagen en un susurro a su hermano- ¿no crees que Lubhai se ve diferente?

Si, tal vez se baño- dijo Asayarafath distraído.

No seas tonto, de veras, creo que se hizo algo- volvió a insistir Hagen.

Por favor Hagen ¿Qué pudo haberse hecho?- finalizo Asayarafath.

Una mala noche- se dijo a si mismo Krashian levantándose del suelo- en fin lo hecho, hecho esta, y si el precio fue caro, el juguete debe ser bueno. Primero desayunar y después…oh que diablos, me encargare de Oberkai.

Con un hechizo sencillo hizo que el desorden de la habitación se corrigiera, cambio de ropa una camisa de manga larga que ocultara la marca del hombro y salio con toda la intención de devorar todo lo que hubiera en la mesa, al salir por el corredor tuvo la extraña sensación de reconocer a cada uno de los habitantes del castillo por su aroma.

Están en el comedor- dijo olfateando el aire- hasta Salazar y…hay alguien mas, pero no se quien es. ¿Será amigo de Asayaraseth?, que me importa si me sirve lo utilizo, si no lo elimino.

Krashian entro al comedor, el silencio se hizo de pronto.

Por favor, continúen me encanta cuando conspiran sin mi- dijo tomando su asiento.

Cariño, nadie conspira, solo charlamos- dijo su madre un poco seria.

No deseo ofenderos mi querida madre, pero me temo que mis hermanitos prefieren que coma y me vaya a jugar solito- dijo fingiendo la voz que tenia cuando era niño.

Asayarafath, Hagen y Eninshire lo miraron con penetrante mirada.

Habían acordado que vigilarían a Krashian y también a Lubhai.

¿Y mi hermanito?- pregunto Krashian haciendo referencia a Oberkai.

Es obvio que no esta- contesto Salazar.

Krashian sonrió de una forma algo siniestra.

Entonces voy a verlo- dijo levantándose de la mesa.

No, no es necesario- corrigió Lubhai con su mejor sonrisa, que en ella en ese momento era sublime- yo voy a verlo…

Nada, si tú vas es como si dejáramos que el lobo cuidara al cordero- dijo Calipso- yo voy a ver a Oberkai, tú desayuna.

¡Como te atreves azulada!- dijo Lubhai en berrinche- ya deberías madurar, a estas alturas y sigues siendo tan infantil, en lugar de tus insulsos juegos deberías buscarte un hombre y no vuelvas a hablarme de esa manera, entre tu y yo sabemos quien es mas extraña, y si no me crees solo mira tu tono de piel… hermana.

Calipso la miro con el ceño fruncido, Godric pudo ver como la chica hacia esfuerzos para que las lágrimas no escaparan. Cierto que Lubhai era hermosa, pero eso no le daba motivo para que ofendiera a Calipso, que siempre trataba de portarse bien con ella.

Calipso sonrió, silbo como un pajarillo y al momento el liquido de la copa de Lubhai salio flotando en el aire sin derramarse, Lubhai miraba el liquido dorado un poco confundida, al chasquido de los dedos de Calipso el liquido choco contra el rostro de Lubhai dejándola completamente empapada.

Es la ventaja de ser azulita- dijo Calipso con aire infantil- el agua te obedece, adiós.

Antes de que Lubhai hiciera algo, Calipso salio rápidamente del comedor hacia la habitación de Oberkai, cuando iba por el pasillo solo se escucho el grito de "Madura, Calipso"; acompañado de las carcajadas de sus hermanos, Lubhai había sido dejada en ridículo cosa que no soportaba nunca, se levanto excusándose de limpiarse la cara y se fue en dirección contraria a su habitación.

Lubhai esta loca- se dijo a si misma Calipso- tal vez no debí hacerla enojar…

Que terrible jaqueca- se dijo a si mismo Oberkai sin abrir los ojos- siento como si hubiera bebido vino.

Oberkai nunca bebía, solo una ocasión se le ocurrió beber un liquido dorado muy llamativo, con eso tuvo para dejar de hacerlo. No es que tuviera problemas para controlarse, pero cuando probaba algún tipo de bebida de esa especie la cabeza siempre le daba vueltas, y en general siempre tenia visiones extrañas, una ciudad quemándose, el oleaje del mar, gente que gritaba a una barca que regresara, orcos con cimitarras, toda clase de cosas que terminaban dejándolo muy nervioso.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, los cortinajes estaban corridos. "Es mejor así- pensaba- al menos hasta que se me pase el dolor de cabeza".

Se levanto bostezando todavía, en el momento en que abría la puerta, casi choca contra Calipso que iba a despertarlo.

Al verlo Calipso dio un grito de espanto.

¡Calipso, por que gritas!- dijo Oberkai quien sentía que le martillaban la cabeza.

¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto ella caminando hacia atrás.

No seas tonta, como que quien soy, pues soy Oberkai hijo de Oberón, hermano de Calipso- dijo Oberkai sin comprenderlo.

Oberkai es muy diferente a ti- dijo la chica cayendo de sentón al suelo.

¿Cómo que diferente?- pregunto Oberkai mirándola.

Velo tu mismo- dijo Calipso retrocediendo cada vez mas.

Oberkai sintió un vuelco en el estomago, Calipso no estaba jugando realmente algo la había asustado de tal forma.

En el pasillo había un espejo de cuerpo completo, Oberkai se quedo paralizado al ver su propio reflejo.

Lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado ver reflejado, era a un joven alto de buena complexión con la ropa arrugada por dormir con ella con cabeza de halcón (bueno, no tan normal); pero en lugar de eso había un Oberkai diferente observándolo con ojos de incredulidad.

Oberkai se acerco al espejo tocándolo con su mano.

Es imposible- se dijo en un susurro.

Todo iba normal hasta el cuello, hay empezaba el cambio, en lugar de las plumas doradas que siempre veía al despertar había una piel clara tersa al contacto, los ojos seguían siendo los mismos de color miel de penetrante mirada pero ahora enmarcados por unas perfectas cejas que si estaban marcadas pero tenían un buen delineado, Oberkai ahogo un grito, el pico de halcón había desaparecido…era el rostro de un hombre joven de rasgos varoniles excelentes, era como ver a Oberón, a Hagen o al mismo Eninshire pero mejorados, todo un Adonis, varonil, tierno, sensible, fuerte de carácter todas las características de un hombre se enmarcaban en tan bello rostro y para terminar su sorpresa, el cabello dorado que caía en cascada hasta pasar sus hombros, quebrado en la base como el de Yoshua o Yosneil pero con tal suavidad que seria el debite de cualquier mujer al pasar sus dedos entre esa cascada dorada.

Calipso- dijo Oberkai después de unos segundos- en verdad, créeme soy yo, aunque…no me veo como yo.

Continuara…


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18. Los mentores.

Los rayos del sol entraron por una abertura entre las rocas que formaba una especie de ventana, Kilarai bostezo desperezándose; estaba recostada entre la larga cola de Lord Draganus y su cabeza, el dragón la había cubierto con su capa color morado.

Kilarai sonrío, lord Draganus seguía tratándola como una niña. Se levanto acomodando su capa y refrescándose un poco con el agua cristalina de una pequeña pila. Ahora, a buscar a Valakay y Valaray- se dijo mientras salía de la cueva del destino.

La mañana era radiante, el verde esmeralda de la isla era un deleite para los ojos, cerca de la montaña del destino se encontraba la aldea de los guardianes del dragón donde, el movimiento habitual comenzaba, las vacas cantaban su "muuu" matutino mientras unos niños vestidos con la indumentaria de los guardianes de la compañía parda —jinetes de dragones- las llevaban a pastar. Kilarai les saludo y los niños le ofrecieron beber un poco de un gran jarrón de leche, Kilarai la bebió dando las gracias y continuando su camino, alejándose un poco más, en un punto medio se localizaba el castillo de los guardianes del dragón; hogar de Yosneil y sus hijos, Ilusionista se sonrió a sí misma "Descansa Yoshua, pronto tendrás tus pruebas..." se dijo mientras continuaba su camino.

En una de las orillas de la isla de Avalón, se encontraba el fuerte de los guardianes de plata, la compañía gris, comandados por Lord Dralion, eran los encargados de cuidar los puertos —salvo, la entrada principal; cuidada por un par de guardianes de color pardo o verde- entre los hombres más valientes con los que contaba esa compañía estaban los hermanos Valakay y Valaray, hijos de un gran guardián del dragón que había muerto el día de la caída de Shumassilon, su esposa una hermosa mujer mastrig no pudo soportar su perdida y había decidido quedarse en la ciudad a pesar de tener en el navío de Lord Oberón un lugar por ser de noble cuna, los hermanos sufrieron por la decisión de su madre pero debían aceptarla, ya que era su forma de guardar su honor.

Esa noche, ellos mismos estuvieron a punto de morir, cuando toda la ciudad estaba consternada por el ataque de los orcos, los niños se habían separado de sus padres, en un momento de confusión estuvieron siendo perseguidos por unos orcos y trasgos que los habían acorralado, un orco estaba a punto de golpearles en la cabeza con su pesado mazo cuando el caballo del hijo del rey, había llegado ahuyentando a los monstruos; los niños estaban muy asombrados, el caballo era sorprendente, en el momento en que los puso a salvo, había acudido a ayudar a otros que necesitaban su ayuda, era un animal magnífico. Cuando los dejo en el puerto y tras saber la voluntad de su madre de quedarse, los niños fueron aceptados por su linaje —además, de que ninguno de los mastrigs o guardianes se quedaría en la ciudad ya que era la primera prioridad no olvidar a nadie- así fue que encontraron su verdadero interés "los barcos" por ser hijos de guardián del dragón, fueron educados como tal; pero también por ser hijos de noble mastrig tuvieron un lugar de honor en la corte de Lord Oberón, era un gran honor, pero los hermanos prefirieron declinar por el momento la invitación y el honor.

En lugar de eso ellos habían preferido centrar su atención en los navíos y en los mares, no era posible que sólo los lemais disfrutaran de ese gran elemento, el agua les infundía un gran respeto, en un comienzo Lord Oberón no tomo de muy buen modo el hecho de que quisieran lanzarse a la aventura — no era por miedo, era por la seguridad de sus súbditos y amigos, por lo que se preocupaba- pero, al tener sangre de guardianes tuvieron camino libre para dedicarse a su amor por los navíos.

Barcos, más barcos; en Avalón no se utilizaban, pero no por eso, los hermanos habían dejado de construirlos, un grupo de guardianes compartían su gusto por los navíos "mirmidones" se hicieron llamar, después de que Valakay se había enterado por medio de un libro lemai de la existencia en la antigüedad de un grupo de guerreros que eran la gloria de un imperio, dirigidos por un guerrero de negra armadura, la vestimenta de dichos héroes era negra, así como las velas de sus navíos. El Aquiles era el barco favorito de los hermanos, un hermoso navío hecho con una madera que solo se encontraba en la isla, madera de molok, un árbol más grueso que un roble, y más fuerte, tan resistente que era el favorito para hacer barcos para los hermanos, sus largas velas eran de un color negro, en el centro tenía dibujado un corcel levantado sobre sus patas traseras, era de un color plata que brillaba en la oscuridad cuando la luna llena le daba de frente, ¿cuándo barco tan maravilloso cruzaría los mares? Era la pregunta que se hacían los hermanos ya que el rey, les permitía hacer los barcos pero no delatar su existencia lanzándolos al mar. No importaba, simplemente era el gusto de tenerlos.

Kilarai llego un poco después de las ocho de la mañana al hogar de la compañía plateada, la mayoría de los guardianes de plata se divertían pescando, era un gran deporte, mientras no se acercaran a donde se encontraba la linde del crepúsculo; además, todo el pescado que atrapaban era consumido por los habitantes de la isla.  
No tardo la guardiana de color morado en llegar al Aquiles, lugar donde los hermanos habían decidido realizar todas sus actividades.

Mira hermano- dijo Valakay- si implementamos este sistema de velas más largas en la vela de mézala, lograremos una mejor velocidad.

Valakay era un hombre alto de cabello largo de color negro con un brillo metálico en las noches de luna llena, su rostro era ligeramente moreno comparado con los demás mastrigs debido a sus días y noches en el mar. Vestía un traje de color negro y una camisa blanca abierta por el pecho, entre sus pertenencias tenía un catalejo de cuero hecho con unos lentes de aumento, un regalo de un moro de tierras lejanas, donde la arena es una alfombra tersa entre palmeras con cocos y dátiles. Al igual que su hermano, había preferido como arma, un largo báculo que a una orden suya en la punta superior cambiaba a una hoja curva muy afilada de gran tamaño, modificación que le hizo después de ver un poco las armas, de los pueblos del desierto.

No me sorprende, se necesita algo así para cortar los vientos de una manera más práctica al encontrarte en mar abierto; aunque a mí me agradaban más esos barcos de guerra impulsados por la fuerza de los brazos de los remeros, si los lemais no hubieran utilizado esclavos y en lugar de ellos hubieran utilizado a ciudadanos libres, sus barcos hubieran sido más veloces- dijo Valaray acomodando su cabello.

Al igual que su hermano compartía el mismo cabello negro metálico, era alto y su rostro igual de moreno, salvo por un ligero corte en diagonal de unos dos o tres centímetros sobre su ceja izquierda, terrible recuerdo de un asalto por parte de unos piratas cerca de los mares del sur, su traje muy parecido al de su hermano era de color verde botella.

Valaray no tenía un catalejo, su posesión más valiosa era una brújula que un verdadero lobo de mar le había regalado, cerca de las tierras de los galos, Valaray sintió mucho su muerte cuando, el hombre como capitán de su barco había permanecido en él cuando se fue a pique en una tormentosa noche. El capitán se hunde con su barco, era una lección difícil de aceptar pero que llenaba de honor al marinero. Como capitanes del Aquiles, él y su hermano aceptaban tal norma de la marina. Su arma al igual que la de Valakay era un báculo que podía lograr el mismo efecto que la de su hermano y además podía cambiar a una pesada maza que una aleación especial de metales forjada por Atalanta especialmente para él. No es que Valaray hubiera visto esta arma en el mundo lemai, sino que le recordaba el arma del orco que le atacara de niño y que por muchos años había sido parte de sus pesadillas infantiles. Pobre del orco que se topará un día con esa arma.

Espero no interrumpir — dijo Ilusionista entrando en el camarote de los hermanos.

Nunca interrumpes- dijo Valakay guardando lentamente el dibujo del navío que comparaba con su hermano.

Por favor, no es necesario que lo ocultéis; aunque tal vez si fuera el rey, si fuera necesario- dijo Ilusionista sentándose en una silla que le ofrecía Valaray.

Lo sabemos, pero mientras Lord Dralion interceda por nosotros, no debemos preocuparnos; además es mejor estar preparados ¿no crees? — dijo Valakay tomando de una repisa una botella de vino de color escarlata y tres copas -¿en qué podemos servirte, guardiana de Lord Draganus?

Gracias- dijo Ilusionista al tomar su copa de vino y sacando un pergamino que le entregaba a su vez a Valakay- tenéis el honor de ser mentores de Yoshua hijo de Yosneil y sus hermanas, para su prueba de unción.

Ya veo- dijo Valakay releyendo el pergamino- el hijo de Yosneil; sería un gran marino, si tan sólo supiera nadar. En fin, aceptamos con gusto.

¿Qué prueba nos toca?- pregunto Valaray leyendo sobre el hombro de su hermano.

La prueba de la lealtad- dijo Ilusionista.

Los hermanos se pusieron por un momento serios.

Guardiana, tu sabes que esa prueba es demasiado difícil, si el guardián no la supera, no solo no será guardián, sino que además puede ser acusado de traición- dijo Valakay.

Además alguien puede resultar herido- finalizo su hermano.

Lo sabemos, y pueden creerme, yo respondo por Yoshua y sus hermanas, además el mismo caballero Bowen, responde de sus pupilos- dijo Ilusionista levantándose y dejando su copa en el escritorio.

Ya vemos, de acuerdo, ya que Bowen esta de acuerdo; si lo deseas esta misma noche estaremos listos- dijo Valakay doblando el pergamino.

No hay ninguna prisa, primero tendrán la prueba del silencio, después la lógica y por último la de la lealtad- dijo Ilusionista dirigiéndose a la entrada- lamento dejarlos, pero es necesario que vaya en busca de la guardiana Atalanta, la dama Eco y la hechicera Zoroondel.

¿Zoroondel? Y ¿Payu?, espero tengan todo controlado con respecto a Payu- dijo Valaray de pronto.

No habíamos pensado en Payu, pero si se presenta algún problema, podremos controlarlo- dijo Ilusionista despidiéndose y dejando el Aquiles.

Cierto, no habían pensado en Payu, Payu era un dragón que había llegado con la hechicera Zoroondel, tenía un carácter muy agresivo, que sólo la misma hechicera era capaz de controlar; ya en una ocasión había intentado atacar a Yoshua, solamente la intervención de Zoroondel hizo que Payu escapara a la furia de Lord Draco y Lord Draganus, sin contar con que el mismo Lord Dralion que era el señor dragón más tranquilo quería arrancarle la cabeza. Zoroondel sólo argumento que ella y Payu habían invocado el Ashirum, por lo que no se debía tomar alguna medida violenta contra el dragón, Payu se disculpo aunque Yoshua sintió que sólo había sido de dientes para afuera. En fin, el incidente quedo como un mal recuerdo y Payu se había recluido en lo más profundo de la cueva donde se guardaba el tesoro de los dragones, Payu se comportaba como los dragones de las historias europeas, ya que era el único que dormían entre las gemas y joyas; y en ocasiones prefería comunicarse con Zoroondel por medio de gruñidos y no por el sabio lenguaje de los dragones.

Ilusionista no presto mucha atención al asunto de Payu, además Zoroondel también sería una mentora de las pruebas, y como tal se comprometía a velar por la seguridad de Yoshua y sus hermanas.

El mediodía había llegado, Ilusionista comenzó a sentir hambre, fue una suerte que el día repentinamente se nublara un poco porque sino el calor hubiera sido excesivo, antes de llegar a la laguna encontró a unos guardianes descansando sobre la hierba, sus caballos habían sido entregados apenas al alba, por la domadora de corceles, sus alforjas estaban llenas, y con mucho gusto Ilusionista acepto un trozo de queso y un trago de vino por parte de los guardianes, superado este punto continuo su camino, extrañando un poco la comida de las cocinas de Lord Draco o Lord Draganus.

El agua cristalina parecía cantar, Ilusionista se sentó sobre el césped para descansar un poco, apenas se había quitado sus botas y frotaba un poco sus cansados pies, cuando cerca de ella escucho un delicado murmullo como si el agua cantará con voz de ángel.

Ligera como una hoja, se acercaba la dama Eco, una hermosa mujer de piel blanca y larga cabellera rubia, vestía un delicado vestido de color blanco con unos exquisitos adornos dorados en las largas mangas y el cuello, en su cabello suelto tenía una corona de flores blancas, sus pies descalzos apenas parecían tocar el suelo mientras danzaba con una gracia extraordinaria.

La dama Eco ya habitaba la isla de Avalón cuando los mastrigs llegaron, al momento recibió con gran cortesía a Lord Oberón y su corte, informándolos que pertenecía a las damas del lago, hermosas damas que dan valiosos presentes a los caballeros de buen corazón; la dama Eco era un poco diferente a sus hermanas de otros lugares por un pequeño detalle, antes de realizar su juicio sobre la naturaleza del corazón del caballero o dama con quien entablaba una conversación, repetía las últimas palabras que esta decía y su interlocutor además de buen corazón tenía paciencia, era digno de escuchar la melodiosa voz de la dama, una voz celestial llena de dulzura que siempre decía algo valioso al caballero que lo necesitara.

Ilusionista se sorprendió de su buena suerte, había encontrado a la dama Eco de una manera muy fácil, antes de que pudiera saludarla como era debido a una dama de su linaje, la dama Eco la tomo de las manos y la hizo danzar un poco así como estaba, descalza; Ilusionista se sintió apenada, comparada con la dama era como si ella tuviera dos pies izquierdos.

Mi lady- dijo ella sonrojada- debo comunicaros algo muy importante

¿Algo muy importante?- repitió la dama Eco.  
Si mi lady- dijo Ilusionista cuando la dama la soltó de las manos- es sobre las pruebas de unción de Yoshua; usted ha sido elegida como mentora de la prueba del silencio.

La dama Eco se veía muy emocionada cuando Ilusionista menciono a Yoshua; después de unos segundos la dama miro a Ilusionista a los ojos, los hermosos ojos azules de la dama parecían brillar de emoción.

Mi señor Yoshua- dijo la dama con su angelical voz- tendrá una prueba digno de él, sed tan amable de informar a mi señor Yoshua que su prueba estará lista hoy antes del ocaso.

Os lo agradezco mi lady, aunque debemos esperar a Atalanta artífice de armas y la hechicera Zoroondel- dijo Ilusionista.

¿Zoroondel? Espero que su terrible mascota no represente ningún problema a mi señor Yoshua- dijo la dama un poco molesta.

Os aseguro mi lady, que Payu no será ningún problema- dijo Ilusionista entregándole a la dama Eco su pergamino.

Después de despedirse de la dama, Ilusionista continuó su camino una vez más hacia la cueva del destino.

La hora de la comida había llegado, una lástima que Ilusionista no terminara aún sus actividades para poder comer como se debe, una vez más estaba en el hogar de los dragones, tomo por un corredor tallado en las rocas para dirigirse lo más pronto posible en la armería con Atalanta.

Muy cerca de donde se encontraba ya era posible escuchar, los martillazos que la artífice de armas daba sobre un yunque. ¿es raro que el artífice, sea una mujer? Tal vez un poco, pero en un mundo que tiene dragones, hadas y criaturas milenarias, esto era un ligero detalle.

Atalanta, era hija del maestro Hefestus; un armero que había aprendido de los dragones unas técnicas secretas de forjar los metales a su deseo. Mucho tiempo antes de la caída de Shumassilon, el padre de Atalanta había muerto —unos, culpaban al dragón Draken y sus renegados, aunque otros después de la caída estaban seguros que el mismo Asayaraseth estaba implicado en dicha muerte…- dejando a la joven como seguidora de su obra. En un principio Hefestus, estaba un poco molesto por el hado que le había dado una hija y no un varón; pero, afortunadamente desde pequeña Atalanta mostró grandes dotes, como armera; mientras otras niñas hijas de guardianes, mastrigs o lemais jugaban con sus muñecas; ella había decidido jugar con los niños —entre ellos Valakay y Valaray aunque ellos jugaban mucho en el lago y Atalanta prefería jugar con palos a que eran espadas…- cuando llego el momento en que debía decidir a que regimiento de los guardianes del dragón pertenecer, la joven pidió humildemente a lord Draco que le permitiera ser la nueva artífice de armas, Lord Draganus, rió de buena gana con la ocurrencia de la joven, pero ésta pronto demostró que podía ser tan buena como cualquier varón; es más, había superado a los mismos herreros mastrigs.

Ilusionista abrió la puerta de la armería, el calor era un poco sofocante, en un extremo estaba el yunque, la hoguera y demás utensilios necesarios para la forja de los metales, colgadas cerca de la pila de agua, donde el metal se enfría se encontraban decenas de armas, de empuñaduras fabulosas, las gemas que tenían incrustadas eran proporcionadas por Zoroondel, ya que por mandato de los dragones, según cada guardián —carácter, templanza y valor- serían las gemas que ostentaran en sus armas.

El sonido del yunque era mucho más estridente adentro, Ilusionista tuvo que taparse los oídos ya que el eco le atormentaba, de pronto el sonido cedió, estaba a punto de dar un paso más cuando sintió el filo de una espada tocando su delicado cuello.

Atalanta, soy yo- dijo ella un poco sorprendida.

Ups, lo lamento; guardiana- dijo Atalanta retirando la espada.

La joven que sostenía la magnífica espada que por un poco estuvo a punto de cortar tan grácil cuello, era una joven que aparentaría como la mayoría de los guardianes del dragón no más de veinticinco años, su cabello era rojizo como el bronce, pero sin llegar al rojo encendido de Lady Titania, su cara estaba un poco manchada de hollín que producían los metales, pero, era posible ver que era de tez morena sin llegar al extremo de Valakay; su sonrisa era la de una niña traviesa e inquieta, era alta y de buena proporción — comparando que Ilusionista era mucho más delgada que ella- tenía sujeto su cabello en una trenza, que por lo larga tenía que darle una ligera vuelta, ya que sino terminaba arrastrando por el suelo y llenándose de impurezas de los metales. Vestía un traje de color bronce, con un peto para cubrirlo del polvo.

No era mi intención hacerte daño- dijo con una voz traviesa y juguetona- ya te había visto entrar y quería ver tus reflejos.

Claro, y recortarme un poco el cuello ¿no?- dijo Ilusionista quitándose un poco de viruta de metal que tenía la espada y había quedado en su cuello.

No exageres- dijo Atalanta jugando un poco con la espada, dando ligeros mandobles como practicando esgrima- mira que perfección, aún no esta terminada la empuñadura, pero, cuando la termine, será una ofrenda al mejor guardián de todos los tiempos, ya lo verás.

Ilusionista la miraba con una sonrisa contenida, mientras las demás mujeres se emocionaban con las joyas de Zoroondel, Atalanta era la única que veía la belleza de una espada, cimitarra, maza, en fin de cualquier arma —y pensar que el amor que los guardianes de los navíos y el agua profesaban a sus barcos, era semejante al de ella con sus armas-

Si ya veo- dijo Ilusionista intentando no reír- he aquí el motivo de mi encuentro contigo, serás mentora de Yoshua y sus hermanas.

¿Uhm, qué armas les daré?- fue lo primero que dijo Atalanta al tomar el pergamino.

Tal vez no me entendiste, tu solo serás mentora…- se apresuro a decir Ilusionista.

Como sea, según el pergamino seremos la dama Eco, ya imagino que ella elegirá el desafío, Zoroondel, uhm, no me agrada mucho; en fin, sin Payu, espero; si ya sé que a ella le tocan los hechizos y conjuros- dijo ante la cara de Ilusionista, intentando que Atalanta se apresurará un poco, para saber a donde quería llegar- y ¿Quién crees que armará a nuestros jóvenes, contra los retos que les esperan?

¿Tú?- pregunto Ilusionista fingiendo no saber.

Exacto, no me sorprende en lo absoluto- dijo fingiendo modestia- soy la mejor, y los dragones lo saben; que estará bien para Wendy, es delicada pero fuerte- se consultaba a sí misma, sin importarle la presencia de Ilusionista- tal vez, un…. Ya lo decidiré después; y Kala, -pausa, para meditar; que Ilusionista aprovecho para sentarse en un balde- listo, ya tengo preparado algo para ella, aunque modestia aparte, ya sabía que sería para ella. Y por último Yoshua — los ojos de Atalanta brillaron de emoción- claro, merece algo muy bueno, no sólo por ser hijo de quien es, sino porque Yoshua brilla en la noche con la luna o la estrella más brillante sólo por ser él; pero ¿sigues aquí?- le pregunto a Ilusionista cuando reparó en ella- Vamos, necesito trabajar, sus armas estarán listas cuando la dama Eco este lista. Ahora, ¿podrías dejarme sola, un momento? ¿si?

Ilusionista hubiera intentado protestar, pero en el momento del ¿si?, ya estaba afuera de la armería y la puerta cerrándose de golpe.

Y yo pensé que sería difícil encontrarla- se dijo cuando empezó a caminar hacia donde los dragones guardaban su tesoro.

Por alguna extraña razón, el corredor que llevaba hacia la cámara del tesoro, siempre se encontraba muy frío. Tal vez una explicación era Payu, tal vez no. El caso era que la mayoría de los guardianes lo evitaban y los dragones contrario a las historias de que acumulan tesoros, devoran jóvenes vírgenes y matarían a cualquier intruso entre su tesoro y ellos; sólo lo conservaban como una reliquia de su pueblo, ya que los señores de los dragones Lord Draganus, Lord Draco y Lord Dralion no se veían tan interesados como sus antepasados con respecto a dicho tesoro, lo trajeron a Avalón, lo mismo que se hubiera traído una escoba y un recogedor, es más, era un misterio para los mastrigs como lo habían traído si en las barcazas donde llegaron, ninguno, ni los mismos guardianes vieron una sola moneda de oro o un mísero diamante. Cuando preguntaban, los tres señores de los dragones sólo sonreían y nunca contestaban.

Caso contrario a estos nobles dragones era Payu, él adoraba todo lo que brillará y cuando Zoroondel fue designada para cuidar el tesoro, el presto, se dispuso a dormir en él, lo mismo que lo hubiera hecho sobre flores en un confortable día de verano. Cada que uno de los guardianes del dragón necesitaba ir a la cámara del tesoro, debía anunciarse primero en voz alta, ya que de lo contrario Payu podía recibirlo de una manera nada amigable, debido a su mal carácter.

Ilusionista estaba un poco distraída pensando en que solo faltaba Zoroondel y podría ir a preparar inmediatamente la prueba de la lógica que aplicaría a los hijos de Pashlein, empujo la puerta y se deslumbro con el brillo de las joyas, los reyes de cualquier reino lemai, mastrig, u otro hubieran declarado la guerra a los dragones con tal de poseer el tesoro más grande que nadie hubiera tenido jamás, los diamantes, el oro, las gemas, las esmeraldas abundaban en tal cantidad que uno podía sumergirse en ellas como si nadara en agua cristalina. Ilusionista entró, no se veía por ningún lugar señal de Payu, tal vez estaba comiendo. Los dragones se alimentaban de las ovejas, vacas o cerdos que criaban a su vez los guardianes del dragón pero, algunos como Payu, o como el arrogante Draken cuando vivía preferían "cazar" por su cuenta, no deseo comunicarles cuanto "disfrutaban" éstas cacerías.

Una diadema de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes llamo la atención de Ilusionista, no es que ella quisiera poseerla, si lo deseaba solo tenía que pedírselo a Lord Draganus, y éste se la obsequiaría, lo que realmente llamo su atención fue la posible historia de cómo habría llegado tal belleza a formar parte del tesoro de los dragones ¿habría sido regalo de una noble dama? o tal vez ¿el presente de un valiente caballero a una dragona por la buena fortuna y protección recibida? o tal vez…

Ilusionista no tuvo tiempo de terminar de imaginar la historia de la diadema, un gruñido la saco de sus pensamientos, a penas tuvo tiempo de saltar a un lado donde había unos cetros de oro antes de que una poderosa cola de color naranja encendido con unas púas muy afiladas cayera justo donde ella estaba parada; sin pensarlo dos veces subió la capucha de su capa diciendo rápidamente en voz baja, parecida a un rezo " Soy parte del tesoro, soy parte del tesoro, soy parte del tesoro,…" mientras repetía sin cesar la frase, a cualquier ojo de cualquier ser hubiera desaparecido, pero lo único que había pasado era que como el camaleón cambia de color, su capa había cambiado para camuflajearse entre el tesoro. Un aliento muy caliente se podía sentir muy cerca.

Te huelo ladrón- dijo una voz muy ronca que provocaba escalofríos- puedes correr pero no esconderte.

Unos ojos de color verde encendido brillaban con un brillo fantasmal entre las sombras que se elevaban mucho más alto que el brillo de las joyas. Ilusionista otra vez intento moverse muy lentamente hacia la izquierda cuando una vez más la cola cayo a centímetros de ella.

Suficiente Payu- grito para hacerse escuchar entre los gruñidos del dragón- soy la guardiana Ilusionista bajo ordenes de Lord Draganus, capitana…

Ilusionista no pudo terminar, Payu en un movimiento mucho más rápido que lo que uno esperaría para un animal tan grande, la tomo con su garra derecha haciendo que su capucha cayera hacia atrás mostrando su cabello morado, cuando el dragón gruño frente a su cara, el cabello se alboroto pero ella no dio señal de estar asustada.

Te lo advierto Payu, esta es una ofensa- dijo Ilusionista comenzando a sacar su espada.

¡A callar!- gruño Payu.

Ilusionista no podía creerlo ¿Payu iba a hacer, lo que iba a hacer? Todo duro unos cuantos segundos Payu abrió sus fauces, Ilusionista levanto su espada y cuando cualquiera esperaría lo peor la voz de la hechicera Zoroondel se hizo escuchar.

¡Como puedo contar las joyas que brillan en la penumbra, con tanto ruido!- gruño la hechicera, el eco ayudo a que su voz se repitiera durante unos momentos más.

Payu no pudo contestar, la situación era la siguiente Payu tenía a Ilusionista dentro de sus fauces, la chica tenía sujeto con ambas manos su espada apuntando a lo alto hacía el interior de la boca del dragón para que éste no cerrará las fauces, el aroma de su boca era nauseabundo, seguramente Payu había ido a comer antes de este "agradable" encuentro.

Cuando Zoroondel hablo, Payu sin ninguna delicadeza simplemente escupió a Ilusionista, la guardiana estaba muy molesta su capa había quedado cubierta con baba de dragón, tal vez si hubiera sido de cualquier otro no hubiera habido mucho problema, pero, ella sentía una ofensa que fuera de Payu.

Hechicera Zoroondel, creo que debes tener más control sobre tu dragón- dijo Ilusionista exprimiendo su capa, sin poder evitar una cara de asco.

Es la edad querida- dijo la hechicera, aunque Ilusionista pensó que Zoroondel se burlaba de ella.

La hechicera Zoroondel era una mujer muy vieja, los guardianes jóvenes se asustaban ya que su aspecto en ningún momento denotaba que hubiera sido una mujer bonita cuando era joven. Se pensaba que podía ser mucho más vieja que el mismo maestro Nicodemus, su voz era ronca y en ocasiones rasposa caminaba encorvada siempre apoyada en su cayado de madera, en la punta del cayado a semejanza del bastón del maestro de los mastrigs tenía una piedra de color negro azabache, que en ocasiones —cuando realmente se enojaba- cambiaba de color a un rojo sangre, que ponía nerviosos a los dragones en especial al mismo Payu.

Payu, solo ha querido jugar, además tú cometiste un error querida; no te anunciaste, sabes que él me ayuda a proteger el tesoro- dijo Zoroondel siempre perdonando las impertinencias de Payu.

El punto es, que tu dragón es peligroso ¿si hubiera sido un niño el que hubiera entrado?- dijo Ilusionista sin evitar disimular su enojo.

Los niños saben que no deben entrar- dijo Payu retirándose mientras las sombras lo cubrían.

Zoroondel- dijo Ilusionista sin dar importancia a Payu- eres la mentora de la prueba de Yoshua…- Payu emitió una especie de gruñido desde las sombras- estarás encargada de la prueba junto con otras mentoras- entregándole el pergamino que la hechicera se apresuro a tomar- y como tal debes estar conciente que ningún mal debe caer sobre los futuros guardianes.

No debes preocuparte querida, Payu; no hará nada si yo no lo ordeno- contesto la hechicera caminando apoyada con su cayado hacia la puerta.

Por unos momentos, Ilusionista creyó ver a Payu entre las sombras, era como si sus ojos se rieran con una risa traviesa.

De cualquier forma, recuerda que los guardianes, dragones y nobles mastrigs estarán presentes- dijo Ilusionista caminando hacia la puerta; no deseaba permanecer más tiempo cerca de Payu.

Lo sé querida, lo sé- dijo Zoroondel antes de cerrar la puerta- estaré lista antes del amanecer; y si preguntan por el conteo del tesoro diles que aún no termino, me faltan setecientos ochenta y cinco millones trescientos veinte mil novecientos doce lingotes de oro y si te contará sobre los diamantes- la hechicera emitió un suspiro- no me alcanzaría la noche para contarte.

Cuando la puerta se cerró Ilusionista se alejo encantada de haber terminado con su encargo de avisar a los mentores. Cuando entro a la parte de la cueva del destino ocupada por Lord Draco y su familia, al primero que vio fue a Lord Draganus, el dragón la miraba con una cara muy seria.

¿Quieres decirme- comenzó el dragón con la voz de un padre que regaña a su hija adolescente- por que no te despediste de mi cuando partiste jovencita?

Porque mi lord estaba roncando- contesto Ilusionista muy seria y en posición de firmes.

Lord Draco y Lord Draganus rieron de buena gana, con la contestación de Ilusionista. 

Esta bien, pero que no se repita- dijo el dragón señalándola con su garra- ahora a comer, debes tener hambre.

Y así después de una larga jornada, Ilusionista por fin pudo comer una comida decente y descansar antes de comenzar a preparar las pruebas de Yoshua y sus hermanas.

Pero es momento de regresar al castillo don de había dejado al príncipe Oberkai.

Calipso- dijo Oberkai después de unos segundos- en verdad, créeme soy yo, aunque…no me veo como yo.

Pruébalo- dijo Calipso reponiéndose de la impresión.

Muy bien…- Oberkai estaba pensando que podía decir, para que la chica le creyera-ya sé, mira- dijo bajando su camisola a la altura del hombro- ves este corte- y señalo el surco en su piel- cuando Asayarafath lo hizo, claro sin intención, tú la vendaste con un lienzo que arrancaste de tu vestido.

Calipso lo miro con incredulidad.

¿No?, bueno, entonces, tu cetro se encuentra dentro de tu citara- dijo tratando de hacerla entender- yo mismo te ayude a darle esa apariencia, por eso suena mejor que ningún otro instrumento musical en la misma isla.

La mirada de Calipso demostraba completamente que la chica no estaba muy convencida de los argumentos que Oberkai utilizaba, su hermano quería hacerle entender por cualquier modo que en verdad era él, pero, no tenía idea de cómo demostrarlo, cuando Calipso se dio cuenta del predicamento en que se encontraba su hermano no pudo evitar reprimir una ligera sonrisa que rápidamente se oculto en sus labios.

Oberkai- dijo Calipso levantándose- te creo, te creí desde que vi tus ojos

Entonces porque he estado hablando- dijo Oberkai fingiendo enfado.

Porque me gusta hacerte enojar- dijo Calipso ofreciéndole sus brazos.

Oberkai la abrazo.

Gracias hermanita, ahora solo quisiera que alguien me explicara porque me veo así- dijo Oberkai con un suspiro.

Lubhai estaba en su habitación limpiándose cuando escucho el grito de Calipso ¡Por todos los cielos- se dijo- ya encontró a Oberkai muerto! Acto seguido salio a toda velocidad al pasillo, cuando llego vio con sorpresa y ciertos celos, que alguien abrazaba a Calipso, su sorpresa aumento cuando vio el cambio sufrido por Oberkai.

Me agrada el cambio- se dijo con una sonrisa no muy angelical.

Mientras tanto en el comedor, Oberón estaba molesto.

Como pueden comportarse de esta forma, son mis hijas, son princesas, y se comportan como dos chiquillas- dijo apretando un bollo con la mano derecha, que termino con la figura de las que hacía Minos con barro.

Por favor mi lord- intervino lady Titania- aunque a vos, le parezcan tonterías son asuntos de importancia entre damas —ni siquiera ella, creía eso; pero era una buena excusa para disculpar a sus hijas- aunque admito que no debieron comportarse de tal modo frente a los caballeros.

No se preocupe mi lady- dijo Salazar- en casa he visto cada cosa, si pudiera contarle sobre un delicado asunto acaecido entre lady Rowena y lady Helga simplemente por decidir quien usaría unos zapatos de raso de color rosa primero.

Creo que no es correcto Salazar- se apresuro a decir Godric- no es correcto hablar de las damas, sobre todo si se encuentran ausentes- además él era el causante del problema, conociendo que ambas damas amaban el color rosa, él había olvidado comprar dos pares de zapatos iguales, y de ahí el problema.

El punto es…- comenzó a decir Oberón. Pero se vio interrumpido cuando todos escucharon el grito de Calipso

Sin esperar a retirarse de la mesa como lo dicta la educación, antes de que alguien hablara todos se habían puesto en pie dirigiéndose a donde provenía el grito de Calipso. Al momento también llego el rey, sus hijos y los dos caballeros.

Oberkai se separo de Calipso; estaba a punto de explicar lo que podía explicar sobre su repentino cambio, cuando sin previo aviso Yadher y Yather lo derribaron al suelo.

Confiesa donde esta nuestro hermano- dijeron a coro los dos gemelos, sin quitarse de Oberkai.

Tu hermano esta aquí- dijo el príncipe- bajen pesan mucho.

Eninshire se acerco a su lado.

Parece que es nuestro hermano- dijo dirigiéndose a Hagen- ¿pero, lo es?

Podría ser un impostor- dijo Hagen con una sonrisa cómplice- tal vez si Minos lo reconoce, le creamos.

Oh, no- musito Oberkai.

Todo paso muy rápido, primero Yadher y Yather lo dejaron en paz, después Minos salto sobre él, dando pequeños berridos, y con una de sus pezuñas golpeo débilmente a Oberkai en el pecho, acto seguido comenzó a lamerle la cara.

Si, Minos, lo ha reconocido- dijo Eninshire con una sonrisa de aprobación- ahora hermano, explícanos el cambio.

Tal vez, se deshizo de la maldición- dijo Asayarafath con una nota de esperanza en la voz- dinos Oberkai, como lo lograste.

Yo no he hecho nada, solamente recuerdo que me quede dormido en el calabozo, después desperté con una jaqueca de campeonato- dijo el aludido levantándose del suelo.

Krashian se retiro sin que notaran su ausencia por el corredor "así que lo tenían encerrado- se decía- entonces la banshee no lo encontró, uhm, mis demás hermanos no saben nada de Asayaraseth. Entonces, aun tengo una posibilidad de atraer a Asayarafath a nuestro bando…"  
Hola. - dijo Krashian al ver que Lubhai se acercaba hacia él- Felicidades, gran cambio al halcón, ahora será un deleite eliminarle.

Esas no son tus ordenes- gruño la joven con su seductora voz

Bueno, tal vez me lo tome como un bonus a mi excelente trabajo- dijo Krashian encerrándose en su habitación.

Eres odioso- le grito Lubhai sin que su hermano la escuchara- mejor me voy.

Oberkai- dijo Nicodemus- ya hablaremos después de este cambio ¿quieres algo de comer?

No gracias, maestro Nicodemus, prefiero salir un momento- dijo haciendo una caravana —creo que lo que necesito son respuestas, y no alimento; si mi padre lo permite, deseo ausentarme unos momentos- Oberón seguía tan sorprendido como lady Titania, pero aún así permitió que saliera del castillo, éste aprovecho la oportunidad prometió contestar a sus preguntas después y ante el asombro de los caballeros y los reyes regreso a su habitación cerrando la puerta sin mirar a todos los que continuaban en el pasillo.

Sorprendente- dijo Godric- no puedo creer que cambiara en una noche.

¿Cambiar?- pregunto confundido Salazar.

Cierto, tu no lo habías visto antes, mira- explicaba su amigo- su nombre es Oberkai y es el hijo mayor de lord Oberón, te parecerá difícil de creer pero el tenia cabeza de halcón, y ahora es…normal.

¿Normal?, no me digas que es muggle- dijo Salazar.

Bueno, normal en apariencia- corrigió Griffindor.

Tienes razón, ahora recuerdo algo que me decía de el Calipso- dijo Salazar haciendo memoria- en fin, creo que yo también saldré un momento.

Te acompaño- se aventuro Godric.

Como quieras, aunque te vuelvo a repetir, que no creas que me voy a ir antes de todas las ceremonias y demás, que están preparando nuestros anfitriones- dijo Salazar alejándose por el corredor.

Oberón no dijo nada, solo se retiro a su habitación ¿Qué estaba pensando el rey?, tal vez el único que lo sabía era Nicodemus, ya que su expresión se torno seria por unos momentos.

Yo también me voy- dijo Eninshire- deseo un poco de aire fresco antes de que me encierre preparando brebajes sin sentido.

Tu tienes suerte- dijo Calipso- yo me tengo que quedar aquí adentro…pero, no importa- dijo con su sonrisa infantil- cuando regresen tendré preparado un delicioso lechón.

Con todo y manzana en la boca- pregunto Yather haciéndosele agua la boca.

Con todo y manzana- dijo Calipso con su eterna sonrisa- aunque acabas de desayunar.  
Entonces haremos hambre- dijeron los gemelos corriendo a los jardines.

Minos- dijo Hagen- ven, vamos a jugar; pero, afuera para que no ensucies mucho

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el pasillo quedo libre de gente.

Al escuchar que nadie se encontraba cerca, Oberkai abrió la puerta, asomándose para ver que realmente nadie se encontrará cerca, emitió un suspiro; aprovechando el momento de tranquilidad se cambio de ropa, una casaca blanca y pantalón del mismo color. Después de cepillar su cabello se miro en el espejo, era agradable el cambio, realmente era la primera vez que cepillara su cabello, ya que desde que recordaba siempre había tenido cabeza de halcón.

Ahora que lo pienso- se dijo a si mismo- ¿Por qué tenía jaqueca, si nunca he sufrido dolores de cabeza?

Era una gran interrogante, era como si Oberkai no recordará que cada que tenía una visión las jaquecas eran terribles.

Quiero respuestas a éste cambio, ya sé- se dijo mientras tomaba un sombrero de ala ancha para soportar el sol de la mañana- Ellorha es la nueva oráculo eso lo recuerdo muy bien, ella me lo dijo antes de que la estampida de los caballos ¿Por qué no los evitaba?- hizo una pausa tratando de recordar- no, simplemente no lo recuerdo; en fin, ella tiene libros que pertenecen a los dragones sobre magia antigua, tal vez ahí encuentre una solución a "cambios repentinos de apariencia" y no tenga que preguntar al maestro Nicodemus.

De cualquier forma- se dijo cuando estuvo en la entrada del castillo- creo que quiero presumir mi nueva apariencia a cada uno de los habitantes de Avalón que me vea, creo que me veo mucho mejor.

Al parecer Lubhai había hecho algo más que cambiar a Oberkai en su apariencia física ¿Qué tenía que ver todo esto con el plan de Asayaraseth?

Continuara…


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19. ALIANZA.

Sé que algo esta mal- me dijo a mi mismo- no puedo moverme, estoy seguro que algo me rompió el caballo al caerme encima; más vale resignarme…al menos…al menos mis hijos cumplirán con su obligación, antes de que abandone este mundo…-el dolor es insoportable-, he vivido demasiados años, he participado en grandes batallas con Obarén, pero no soy tan iluso para no saber que mi fin ha llegado- el sonido de los lobos se escucha a la distancia- triste y fatídico final, siempre imagine que moriría al fragor de la batalla y no…y no devorado por esas abominables bestias-el sonido cada vez se acerca más- es inevitable, mi fin ha llegado…al menos me reuniré con mi amada esposa…

El sol entró de lleno en una ventana abierta, las cortinas de un color blanco como la leche se movieron por la ráfaga de aire fresco, en el interior de la habitación en una cómoda cama, apoyado entre almohadones de pluma de ganso, un hombre maduro descansaba.

Al sentir el frescor de la mañana abrió los ojos lentamente al principio estaba algo confundido, lo último que recordaba era una serie de imágenes sin sentido en apariencia, gritos, confusión, el aroma del humo, el frío de la noche, el aullido de los lobos.

¿Cómo es posible?- se pregunto con un hilo de voz.

Nadie se encontraba en la habitación que contestará su pregunta, un sonido lejano lo saco de sus pensamientos, era el ronroneo perezoso de un gato grande. Simplemente no entendía que estaba haciendo en ese lugar y no… y no se encontraba reunido con su esposa.

Esa pantera- siseo una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta cerrada- le he dicho que no puede dormir con ella en su habitación y ¿me ha hecho caso?

Hermano debes hablar más bajo- dijo una voz que secundo a la primera- además si se comporta de esa forma, es porque tú se lo permites.

Era como si esas voces las hubiera escuchado alguna vez, entre sueños, como si el tiempo se hubiera encargado de cambiarlas aunque en el fondo era imposible olvidarlas. Al momento la puerta se abrió y para su sorpresa vio a dos hombres en apariencia jóvenes, que inmediatamente le recordaron a su amada esposa por el color de cabello y ojos y a él mismo cuando era más joven.

Mordiak y Korvak se sintieron un poco confundidos al principio, esperaban que su padre se encontrara dormido, aunque Mordiak pensó que lo había despertado con su comentario sobre la pantera de su hijo.

Mi lord- intento decir el hijo mayor, pero la emoción de tener una vez más a su padre con él, corto su elocuencia.

¿Mi lord recuerda quien es?- pregunto con más determinación su hermano.

El caballero se llevo una mano a la frente intentando recordar todo lo necesario.

Mi nombre es Zardiak, capitán de la guardia del rey Obarén, señor de los mastrigs, señor indiscutible de la única Shumassilon la ciudad de plata- contesto Zardiak mirando con completa autoridad a sus hijos.

¿Y recordáis a vuestros hijos, mi lord?- se aventuro a preguntar Mordiak.  
Mis hijos Mordiak y Korvak partieron- dijo el caballero cerrando los ojos para recordar mejor- a alertar a lord Oberón… ¿pero como sabéis de mis hijos dignos magstris?

Mi lord, son tus hijos quienes te hablan con humildad- dijo Mordiak- Tu presencia aquí nos llena de gozo, pero también de interrogantes ¿cómo habéis llegado a Avalón?

Los ojos de su padre se abrieron mirándolos confundidos, cierto que había reconocido a sus hijos, pero imaginaba encontrarse en la ciudad de plata.

La ciudad de plata cayó- contesto Korvak a las dudas de su padre- los sobrevivientes partimos a un nuevo mundo, las barcazas se separaron y muchos de nuestros hermanos han llegado, esperamos a otros lugares que no conocemos.

Os creo caballero, porque reconozco a mi hijo, el que nunca mentía- dijo Zardiak ofreciéndole una sonrisa- no recuerdo como escape, simplemente no podía moverme y los lobos se acercaban.

Eso es cierto mi lord- dijo Mordiak-ya que vuestra herida que tanto nos inquieto esa noche ha desaparecido por completo, pero no os preocupéis, en este lugar podréis descansar y- estaba decidido a informar a su padre de lo que intentaba proponerle- y si lo aceptáis, retomar vuestro derecho a ser capitán de la guardia del rey Oberón.

Se que es un honor, lo que me proponéis- dijo su padre- pero, con humildad declino vuestra propuesta. Si no conozco vuestro nuevo hogar, no puedo tener la capacidad de velar por la seguridad de sus habitantes.

Pero padre- trato de argumentar Mordiak.

Además me temo escuche vuestras voces hace unos momentos, y tu hijo —si no me equivoco- es el que tiene derecho a tomar tu lugar- dijo su padre.

Si ese es vuestro deseo mi lord, le acepto con agrado- dijo Mordiak.

Ahora basta de formalidades- dijo su padre- deseo que tu hermano y tú me cuenten todo lo que ha pasado, todo, sin omitir nada; estoy seguro que deben haber hecho grandes cosas; además, saber que están con bien, y ver los hombres en los que se han convertido me llena de orgullo.

Para complacer a su padre, los hermanos relataron todo hasta llegar al asunto sobre el príncipe Oberkai.

Y pensaba que tú, padre, podrías elegir su castigo- finalizo su hijo.

¿Quién soy yo para castigar a alguien que ha actuado según el antiguo código?, no, ese joven príncipe en lugar de castigos y encierros en el calabozo, recibiría de mí, mi admiración, cierto que desobedeció a su padre- dijo su padre mirando a sus hijos a los ojos- pero primero esta nuestro deber de proteger la vida de cualquier ser, mágico o sin magia. Esa es nuestra forma de honrar el antiguo código.

Ambos hermanos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Cuando los lords sean convocados para otra reunión, se que elegirás lo correcto hijo mío- concluyo su padre.

Una agradable pausa lleno el ambiente, era el deleite de tener una vez más junto a ellos a su padre, había tantas cosas que deseaban decirse, tanto que compartir y ahora una vez más toda una vida para compartir todo lo que el destino les deparará.

Así que soy abuelo- dijo Zardiak con una orgullosa sonrisa- ¿y conoceré a su madre?.

El semblante de Mordiak se entristeció.

Mi amada esposa ha muerto, padre- dijo con una voz muy triste- pero, con mucho gusto te presentare a tu nieto.

Después de ayudar a su padre a levantarse y vestirse con un traje color marrón muy semejante al de ellos se dirigieron a la habitación del pequeño Malagan, en su cuarto el niño tenía una gran suerte de juguetes con los que generalmente jugaba una sola vez y después les abandonaba, cuando su madre vivía pasaba la gran parte del tiempo con él, jugando pero; cuando ella se fue su lugar tristemente fue cambiado por su negra pantera, el niño pasaba mucho tiempo con el gato, cosa que para su tío no era correcto, pero, para su padre era una forma de compensarle el no pasar mucho tiempo con él.

Al momento de entrar el niño estaba montado sobre la pantera jalándole las orejas.

Malagan- dijo su padre- hijo mío, este caballero es tu abuelo, ven aquí y muéstrale tus respetos.

El niño se levanto de mala gana, viendo con desconfianza al caballero.

Tú dijiste, que lo devoraron los lobos ¿mentiste?- dijo el niño de forma grosera.

Mordiak estaba rojo del coraje, su propio hijo le había faltado el respeto a su abuelo, Malagan sería castigado por esta ofensa. Por su pare Zardiak sólo sonrió, aunque no era su sonrisa habitual.

Pequeño- dijo brindándole su confianza al niño- soy el padre de tu padre, merezco respeto; pero, a la vez, puedo decirte que tu padre no mintió, ellos me daban por muerto, pero para mi propio bien, Elladahiane me protegió.

No creo en esa señora- dijo Malagan altanero- creo, en el monstruo negro.

Si Zardiak no hubiera estado presente, Mordiak le hubiera dado a su hijo el escarmiento necesario, sin mencionar la intervención de su hermano.

No es correcto que pienses eso- dijo su abuelo sin molestarse- ese monstruo es muy malo. Si tu padre lo permite- dijo dirigiéndose a su hijo- me gustaría contarte la historia de ese monstruo- Mordiak asintió- bien, en ese caso, te contare como ese monstruo apareció en nuestras vidas desde el principio.

En ese momento un guardia de vestimenta escarlata llamo a la puerta.

Mi lord- dijo dirigiéndose al capitán de la guardia- me han mandado a informaros, que se le necesita con urgencia por parte de la guardiana Endorha Danha, le espera en el recibidor.

Esta bien, en un momento iré con ella- contesto el capitán- Korvak, acompáñame, por favor.

Adelante- dijo su padre con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Malagan- si me lo permiten, yo cuidaré al pequeño.

Ambos hermanos asintieron.

Ahora pequeño insolente- dijo tomando al niño por el brazo apretándolo un poco- te contare la historia y tú- dijo señalando a la pantera que se levantaba- también me escucharas.

Tranquila reflejo- dijo Malagan con una sonrisa fea para un niño de su edad- este cuento me va a gustar...

Korvak no estaba muy a gusto dejando a Malagan con su abuelo.

Hermano ¿qué opinas de todo esto? — pregunto a su hermano que caminaba un poco delante de él.

Que Malagan es un insolente, y que mi padre le perdonará todo lo que haga igual que lo hacía Dulcine- dijo sin mirar a su hermano.

Yo no creo eso- finalizo su hermano- no me da esa impresión.

En el recibidor se encontraba Endorha ataviada con el traje de color verde esmeralda, que a veces usaba su compañía.

Mi lord, lamento molestarle- dijo al ver a Mordiak- pero, como sabe necesitamos su ayuda para la seguridad en las pruebas de unción.

Ya están listas- se sorprendió el caballero- veo que Ilusionista hizo bien su trabajo.

En estos momentos se encuentra informándole a los mentores, pero necesitamos la seguridad en la isla- dijo ella- sobre todo porque participara Zoroondel y con ella estará presente Payu.

No debes preocuparte- dijo el capitán para tranquilizarla- inmediatamente iré a ver a la compañía gris, ellos serán de gran ayuda.

Es usted muy amable mi lord- finalizo ella con una reverencia- ahora, me despido ya que Draline me espera, y mi hermana salió a temprana hora.

La guardiana hizo una reverencia y acto seguido partió del castillo de los capitanes de la guardia. Unos momentos más tarde llegaba Zardiak con sus hijos.

¿Mi lord gusta acompañarnos?- pregunto Mordiak invitando a su padre.

Con gusto os acompañare, aunque me gustaría saber a donde- dijo Zardiak

Nos dirigimos con los miembros de la compañía gris- informo Korvak- si os place en el camino os informaremos sobre las pruebas de los guardianes y su relación con nuestro viaje.

Ya recuerdo- dijo su padre- las pruebas de unción donde son reconocidos como guardianes, reciben sus armas, y son tatuados por los dragones.

Esta usted en lo correcto mi lord- dijo Mordiak- y en esta ocasión se trata de los hijos del guardián Yosneil, el pueblo de los guardianes tiene sus esperanzas puestas en ellos. 

¿El lemsil?- inquirió su padre- se supone que ningún lemsil sobrevivió.

Este comentario sorprendió a Korvak.

Mi lord, los lemsil nos traicionaron esa noche; pero, Yosneil debe recordar es hijo de lemsil y guardiana del dragón, por lo que también fue aceptado a escapar de la ruina de nuestra ciudad- dijo un poco molesto.

Claro, claro, no deseaba ofender al caballero- se excuso su padre- solo que no recordaba que también había demostrado honor y lealtad al salvar al rey Oberón.

Sin esperar demorarse más, comenzaron el viaje hacia la compañía gris, aunque Korvak seguía incomodo con los comentarios de su padre el recordaba que su digno padre nunca se hubiera expresado así de alguien.

Los caballeros llegaron unos minutos después de que Ilusionista dejará a los hermanos. En ese momento Lord Dralion se encontraba entre las claras aguas junto con los miembros de su compañía que con gran maestría pescaban hermosos peces de distintos colores.

Saludos lord Dralion- saludo el capitán de la guardia

Saludos- contesto el dragón empapado por la frescura de las aguas- ¿habéis venido por lo de las pruebas?

Sí mi lord, esperábamos que su compañía nos ayudara con la seguridad- dijo Korvak

Por supuesto- dijo el dragón con una encantadora sonrisa- aunque Valakay y Valaray serán mentores y sus mirmidones y yo mismo nos encargaremos de la prueba.

No os preocupéis mi lord- dijo Mordiak- estoy seguro que con vuestra compañía será suficiente.

Lo sé- dijo el dragón aunque al momento se puso serio- les encargo mucho que Payu no interfiera, no deseo mostrarme agresivo con él.

Lo haremos mi lord, no deseamos verlo molesto- dijo Korvak con igual seriedad.

Al alejarse, Zardiak no había perdido de vista a la compañía gris que seguía disfrutando de la pesca.

¿Por qué es tan importante que ese dragón no se enoje, se ve muy amigable?-preguntó.

Esperemos, nunca lo vea molesto- dijo en tono misterioso su hijo Mordiak.

Zardiak no pregunto más, aunque algo pensaba respecto a la compañía y al mismo dragón.

Los bellos campos de la isla estaban más radiantes que nunca.

Es como si viera el cielo por primera vez- se dijo Oberkai mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo alejándose por los jardines. Un grupo de hidros se encontraron con él al momento de perseguir a unas hermosas ninfas, Oberkai sólo saludo, pero ellos lo confundieron con alguien más.-Es como si todo lo que había vivido antes, fuera un sueño.

Las avecillas cantaban en las fuentes del jardín.

Y pensar que creí poseer sus plumas- le dijo Oberkai a un petirrojo- es obvio que nunca las tuve, sino, ¿porqué lo recuerdo como en sueños?, tal vez yo mismo desee cambiar de apariencia por un tiempo y que mejor que intentar ser un ave.

Cierto que esto no era común, pero también es cierto que desde que el príncipe abrió los ojos siempre tuvo la cabeza de un halcón. 

Lubhai le seguía muy de cerca, esperaba ver que más había cambiado en su hermano, cuando Oberkai se detenía para admirar cualquier cosa, ella también se detenía inspeccionando que Krashian no intentará hacerle nada. En un momento estaba a punto de acercarse más a Oberkai cuando…

Iabhul- dijo en susurro Zitha.

Como cabía esperar, Lubhai cambio a la zorra de pelo rojizo, lanzo un gruñido pero antes de lograr morder a la pequeña duende.

Lubhai- dio divertido Puck.

Ahora Lubhai había vuelto a cambiar, sus labios se abrieron para gritar algo indigno de una dama al chico pero una vez más se repitió el Iabhul y cambio.

-Lubhai

-Iabhul

-Lubhai

-Iabhul

La chica estaba harta de ese estúpido juego, cada vez que intentaba darles una lección provocaban que ella cambiará más rápido que la vez anterior ¿qué no podían dejarla en paz?

¡Eh, basta ustedes dos!- ordeno Oberkai que había escuchado el alboroto- Fuera, si no desean que informe a mi padre que han molestado a los caballos una vez más.

Pero Oberkai- argumento Puck- tú sabes que eso no es cierto.

¿Y el rey a quien le va a creer a mi o a ustedes?- dijo Oberkai triunfante ante la cara de desilusión de los chicos- Ahora fuera de aquí.

Sin poder objetar los dos chicos se fueron cabizbajos.

¿Estas bien Lubhai?- pregunto Oberkai ofreciéndole la mano para que se levantara.

Lubhai estaba completamente roja, no sabía que contestar ¡él la había defendido!, ¿es que acaso podía esperar algo mejor?

Sí, estoy bien, sólo es que ellos me molestan mucho hermano- dio Lubhai, con voz melosa.

Es que no entienden que alguien tan hermosa como tu, sólo debe ser admirada e idolatrada- contesto Oberkai invitándola a sentarse en una fuente.

Lubhai no cabía de gozo, si, claro que si. El cambio ofrecido por Asayaraseth le había encantado, y ella que había pensado que el demonio le haría daño a su amado hermano.

¿A dónde ibas?- pregunto Lubhai cuando se le pasó un poco el rubor y pudo articular palabra.

Bueno, iba a buscar a Ellorha- dijo Oberkai acomodando su sombrero mirando su reflejo en la fuente- iba a preguntarle sobre un libro de magia antigua.

¿Para qué?- pregunto con nerviosismo Lubhai.

Para…- Oberkai hizo una pausa tratando de recordar para que quería el libro- no recuerdo, tal vez, sólo era como diversión.

Creo que estas un poco raro- musito Lubhai.

Explícate- quiso saber su hermano.

Bueno, es que actúas como si no recordaras muchas cosas- dijo Lubhai con una sonrisa excepcional.

Por supuesto que recuerdo- dijo Oberkai sentándose a su lado- recuerdo donde vivo, en la isla de Avalón, recuerdo a mis hermanos, recuerdo a mis hermanas, no olvido a los dragones y sus guardianes.

¿Y los lemais?- se aventuro a preguntar Lubhai.

El rostro de Oberkai se ensombreció un poco.

Si también a ellos los recuerdo- dijo haciendo memoria- en la noche Asayarafath salió por las barcazas, le seguí; en un lugar despejado, no recuerdo muy bien donde era, les encontramos estaban malheridos, les introduje en mi reino sin permiso y…

¿en tu reino?- pregunto con asombro Lubhai.

Por supuesto que mi reino- dijo Oberkai cruzándose de brazos- ¿acaso no soy el heredero de Oberón?

Lubhai abrió la boca por el asombro.

Hermano, no eres el heredero- dijo ella intentando no molestarlo- recuerda que es por el hado del demonio que ninguno de nosotros es porque no somos puros.

Por favor, obsérvame, soy la copia exacta y mejorada de mi padre- dijo orgulloso su hermano.

Lubhai no contesto nada más, no deseaba molestar a Oberkai, no ahora, que por fin lo había cambiado. Estaba apunto de decirle algo más cuando dentro de su cabeza escucho que alguien la llamaba "TU AMO, TE ORDENA VENIR INMEDIATAMENTE", al momento sintió mucho frío como si una presencia estuviera cerca de ella.

Mejor, te dejo; querrás ir con la niña- dijo con una sonrisa excelsa, aunque en realidad quería alejar cualquier peligro de su amado Oberkai- te veré en la cena ¿orek?

Orek — afirmo Oberkai viendo como su linda hermana se alejaba.

Unos minutos después el también siguió su camino a la casa de Ellorha.

Una vez más en el castillo.

Eninshire estaba en el lugar donde su madre tenía todas sus cosas para preparar pociones, pasar el día haciendo pociones y brebajes para el resfriado que nadie necesita es algo molesto, pero, si es orden de tu padre solamente puedes obedecer.

El pequeño Minos había salido a jugar con Hagen lo que le daría la oportunidad de trabajar sin interrupciones, y tal vez así terminaría mucho más rápido. De un estante saco un libro muy viejo encuadernado en piel, que al contacto siempre le había dado escalofríos, tal vez se debía a que como se lo había dicho su madre, ese libro contenía hechizos de magia negra, que ella misma había bloqueado con su magia más poderosa para que nadie nunca se viera tentado para aplicarla.

¿quieres ayuda, mi amado Eninshire?- pregunto su madre desde la puerta.

Madre, este es mi castigo por desobedecer las ordenes de mi padre- contesto con una reverencia su hijo- no deseo fatigaros con este castigo.

Ella sonrió.

No es ningún castigo, será una actividad madre e hijo, como cuando eras pequeño y me preguntabas que se debía hacer para curar un raspón en las rodillas- dijo ella acercándose a él, tomando el libro entre sus manos.

Como cuando era niño- suspiro Eninshire- antes de que... de que hubiera secretos entre nosotros, antes de que envidiara a mi hermano un poco (bien, ya lo he dicho, de ahí mis últimos comentarios hacia Oberkai, aunque con esa nueva apariencia…)- dijo con un hilo de voz.

¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó su madre.

Nada, solo dije que sería un placer- sonrió el.

Por otra parte.

¿Es necesario que regresáramos?- pregunto Griffindor.

Solamente digo que deseo preguntarle algo a la reina- dijo Salazar subiendo las escaleras- creo que me gustaría saber algo sobre cierto libro y ella puede informarme más al respecto.

Un olor a hierbas perfumadas les llego de repente, provocando que Salazar instintivamente lo siguiera. El punto de donde provenía el aroma era obviamente donde se encontraba Lady Titania y Eninshire. Eninshire estaba moviendo con una gran (y si digo gran, era una gran) cuchara de madera, tan grande que debía moverla con ambas manos, el caldero mucho más grande (donde podía entrar cómodamente Asayarafath) estaba burbujeando con un color azul turquesa. Al momento en que Salazar empujo la puerta, Eninshire levanto la mirada, su gallardo rostro estaba sucio de algunas especias y tenía ligeras manchas azules que tenían semejanza con el color de sus ojos.  
Lamentamos importunarles, pero ¿Qué es lo que preparan?- dijo Salazar entrando. 

Eninshire lo miro con seriedad. 

Estamos acostumbrados, a que primero se toca la puerta- dijo Eninshire cortante.

Hijo, por favor; son invitados- les disculpo la reina- la poción para el resfriado.

¿Resfriado?- dijo Salazar sarcástico- en esta estación, por favor, deben saber pociones mucho más interesantes ¿no?

Godric sólo miraba desde la entrada mirando al cielo, esperando alguien le diera paciencia para soportar las impertinencias de su amigo.

Bueno, si es tan bueno- el mal humor de Eninshire comenzaba a salir a flote- porque no revisa ese libro- dijo señalando el volumen forrado en cuero- y prepara algo más interesante.

Si me lo permiten- contesto el mago con ironía.

Serpiente sarcástica- siseo Eninshire tomando una toalla para limpiarse el rostro, que lamentablemente solo consiguió hacer más grande —y embarrada- cada mota azul.

Salazar revisaba como todo un experto el volumen, cuando sus ojos brillaron con esa inteligencia particular que tenía para sacar provecho de cualquier circunstancia.

Cuentan con escamas de dragón, cabello de centauro y gotas de sabia mi lady- quiso saber Salazar acercándose al caldero, empujando a Eninshire para que le diera espacio.

Por supuesto ¿para que lo deseáis mi lord?- pregunto la reina con interés.

Podemos manipular su pócima base, para cambiarla; en lugar de simple resfriado algo más interesante como una poción armadura- dijo Salazar- las instrucciones están aquí- y señalo una hoja en particular, que en un extremo tenía una marca como de rasguño.

La reina lo miro un poco desconcertada.

Mi lord, esa página no podía ser leída por nadie- dijo un poco extrañada- yo la selle para que nadie lo hiciera… contiene magia negra.

Godric no pudo evitarlo y también entro.

Mi lady, no se preocupe, hasta de lo malo se puede conseguir un bien, y si pude entenderle tal vez es porque poseo el don- dijo el caballero.

La reina no estaba muy convencida, pero al mirar a Eninshire y ver en sus ojos azules el deseo de realizar una pócima como tal que por simplemente ser poseedora de magia negra era un verdadero reto para él.

Esta bien- suspiro la reina– pero sólo se realizara cuando yo lo supervise.

Eninshire afirmo con la cabeza, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad a los estantes donde se encontraban los ingredientes.

Esta en parsel ¿cierto?- dijo en un susurro Godric cuando estuvo cerca de Salazar y nadie le escuchaba.

Cierto- dijo su amigo sin darle importancia- como el otro libro.

¿Cuál otro libro?- quiso saber Godric en un tono serio.

Uno que me encontré, no te alarmes- dijo el otro terminando el asunto.

Cuando estaban a punto de terminar, la consistencia era algo viscosa, Salazar se acerco un poco para olerla y retirarla inmediatamente.

Ahora es momento de probarla- dijo tomando una copa y sirviendo un poco- Godric eres el elegido- dijo tendiéndose a su amigo con una sonrisa extraña.

Godric la tomo sin dudar, cuando estuvo a punto de que sus labios tocaran el liquido, no pudo evitar separarlos tan rápido como el rayo.

¿Mi lady tiene menta?- pregunto con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.

Menta- dijo la reina pensativa- sí, aunque los ingredientes no la mencionan.

Lo sé, pero- dijo el caballero como el niño que no quiere tomar su medicina- es que si no va a saber muy amarga.

Salazar estallo en una sonora carcajada.

Cualquier otro hubiera bebido sin preguntar y sentido su amargura, pero tú- dijo mirándolo con malicia- siempre quieres las cosas dulces. No me opongo, si lo desean hechénle la menta, para el niño.

Eninshire puso la menta y posteriormente Godric la bebió.

Ahora a probarla- dijo Salazar sacando su varita.

¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunto alarmado Godric.

Tranquilo, no ibas a creer que te haría algo- dijo Salazar guardándola de nuevo. Por alguna razón —que todos conocemos- Godric no sonrió ni acepto la broma de Salazar- Si así te pones, entonces me voy. Casi lo olvido, mi lady ¿cuál es el nombre del libro forrado en piel de la biblioteca?

El libro de los Tiempos- contesto la reina- porque la pregunta.

Sólo era curiosidad- dijo Salazar haciendo una reverencia dejando a los tres junto al caldero.

No esta bien que leyera ese libro- musito Eninshire- debo avisarle a Asayarafath.

Se despidió de su madre y antes de salir…

Querido- dijo la reina- me gustaría que recogieras todo este desorden.

Eninshire solo chasqueo los dedos y al momento todo estaba en un completo orden para deleite de su madre. Unos minutos después la reina y Godric también salieron separándose en uno de los corredores.

Eninshire bajo corriendo las escaleras, esperaba que Asayarafath no se hubiera ido a cualquier parte antes de informarle sobre lo que había pasado con respecto al libro.

Asayarafath- le grito cuando lo encontró en un balcón, obviamente su hermano intentaba planear un rato.

Hola- dijo algo avergonzado el demonio- no iba a volar, yo solo sentía el viento debajo de las alas y….

Salazar leyó el libro de los tiempos- corto Eninshire.

¿Y eso que te preocupa?- quiso saber su hermano guardando las alas.

Que no me agrada mucho la actitud de ese caballero, me recuerda a Krashian- dijo el chico rubio.

Krashian, debo vigilarlo y yo perdiendo el tiempo, gracias por recordármelo- dijo el demonio alejándose.

¿y el libro?- le grito Eninshire.

Luego, cuando encuentre a Krashian- dijo el demonio.

Eninshire solo suspiro.

Esto de ser el hermano vigilante, se lo dejo a Oberkai- se sonrió- aunque después le envidie.

Acto seguido salio hacia los jardines tratando de encontrar a Minos o Hagen. Al no encontrarlos, se sentó sobre el césped y comenzó a tallar unos trozos de madera que hizo aparecer mágicamente dándoles forma de diferentes animales. Estaba concentrado con una talla de una garza, cuando sintió que alguien estaba detrás de él, "Minos" pensó y dejando despreocupadamente la madera y su navaja, en un rápido movimiento se dio vuelta, tomando a quien se encontraba atrás por los hombros y tirándolo al césped cayendo sobre el aprisionándolo.

Caiste pequeño- dijo con un aire de victoria que al momento desapareció de su cara, ya que tenía entre él y el pasto a otra persona-….Ell….Ellorha.

La niña estaba completamente roja, Eninshire la seguía sujetando de los hombros, ella podía sentir como sus fuertes brazos ejercían un poco de presión jugando sin lastimarla para que no se levantara. Eninshire también se puso completamente colorado, a la misma velocidad se separo de la niña sintiéndose como un verdadero idiota.

Lamento este trato, oráculo- dijo disculpándose- yo no sabia que se tratara de usted yo…

Me gustaría que me hablara de tú- dijo la chica- sin saber que decir.

Eninshire no dijo nada durante unos segundos, una brisa de aire vino a ondular un poco su rubia cabellera, el tenía la vista sobre el pasto ¿Qué había pensado, para tratar de esa forma a un ser tan importante?. Ellorha se sentó en el pasto a su vez, tenía el cabello con un poco de hierba y una que otra florecilla, levanto la vista para ver al príncipe, la turbación de este la hizo sonreir, era como si Eninshire nunca hubiera tocado a una chica antes, Ellorha estaba cautivada con el príncipe, su fuerza y a la vez su timidez, sus ojos y ¿en qué estaba pensando?. Se sonrojo como nunca lo había hecho y volvió a bajar la vista al pasto, solo se escucho un pequeño grillo que toco rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

Yo solo buscaba al príncipe Oberkai- dijo Ellorha evitando la mirada de Eninshire.

Y yo a Minos- dijo en un tono muy diferente a su habitual seguridad en la voz Eninshire.

Ambos nos equivocamos- dijo la niña sonriendo para inspirarle confianza.

El efecto de su sonrisa fue perfecto, al momento Eninshire olvido lo tonto que se había sentido momentos antes.

Cierto, no se como confundí tu tersa piel, quiero decir tu agradable perfume, no lo que quiero decir es que como pude confundirte con alguien que tiene más vello en la cara- dijo él y al momento se dio cuenta de las tonterías que decía.

Bueno, mi hermana a veces me molesta- dijo la niña riendo con una risa infantil- dice que tengo bigotes…aunque es cuando tomo leche.

Esta ocurrencia hizo reír de lo lindo a Eninshire. Una vez mas la oráculo lo sacaba de problemas, ¿Por qué se comportaba así ahora que tenia a la niña tan cerca?

Ya que mi hermano no se encuentra, tal vez quisieras acompañarme a buscar a Minos- dijo Eninshire volviendo a ser quien era.

Ellorha asintió con la cabeza.

Me servirá de distracción; mañana serán las pruebas de Yoshua y sus hermanas y mi propia prueba- dijo ella dándole la mano a Eninshire.

Me encantaría verte- dijo él con una sonrisa exquisita- lo que quiero decir, es que mi padre y nosotros mismos estaremos presentes, bueno, si ya no esta molesto con nosotros.

Príncipe- dijo la niña- no volvamos a empezar, con lo de tartamudear ¿si?

Eninshire se sonrió, tomo la manita de la niña, y juntos se fueron caminando en busca de Minos.

Vaya, vaya, veo que te fascina ser niñera Eninshire- dijo Krashian recargado en un árbol.

Eninshire instintivamente se puso entre la niña y su hermano.

Tu deberías ocuparte de tus propias cosas, y no entrometerte en las mías- rugió Eninshire.

Creo que no me aprecias mucho hermano- dijo Krashian acercándose cada vez más a Eninshire- si yo quisiera, en este momento te humillo frente a tu noviecita.

Eninshire se sonrojo, tomando del cuello a Krashian

Quiero ver el día que lo logres, engreído- le siseo, mientras sus ojos azules brillaban.

Para que esperar otro día si hoy mismo puedo...- Krashian no pudo terminar su amenaza, ya que un mandato muy particular había escuchado en su cabeza "TU AMO TE NECESITA INMEDIATAMENTE"- diviértete con tu noviecita y con tu vaquilla de juguete, los niños grandes tenemos otras cosas que hacer- dijo soltándose de la mano de Eninshire y regresando al palacio.

Eninshire- musito Ellorha cuando Krashian se alejo.

Ven pequeña- dijo Eninshire cargando a la niña de caballito sobre sus hombros- mejor nos vamos, no quiero que te hagan nada.

Ellorha no dijo nada, Eninshire comenzó a caminar llevándola en hombros, ella, solo disfruto el paseo y el paisaje, ya habría tiempo para buscar a Oberkai, ya habría tiempo para hablar de Krashian, ahora solo quería disfrutar la compañía de Eninshire.

¿A dónde se fue el tiempo? ¿quién puede saberlo? Cuando Asayarafath se dio cuenta, ya la tarde había llegado, después de buscar por todas partes a Krashian — bueno realmente solo fue, caballerizas, cocina, jardines, cocina, gran comedor, cocina, fuentes, cocina, y su propia habitación; bueno donde creen que escondía la comida que se traía de la cocina entonces- se dio cuenta que su búsqueda no había sido muy fructífera.

Estaba a punto de abandonarla, cuando un ruido en el corredor le sorprendió. Era Lubhai que llegaba corriendo de los jardines —después de dejar a Oberkai, había perdido el tiempo en casa de la modista del rey, olvidando por unas horas la orden que recibiera cuando un anuncio más "fuerte" la hizo ir enseguida- paso casi junto a él sin verlo siquiera, yendo directamente a la habitación de Krashian dejando la puerta entreabierta.

Como te tardas- siseo Krashian sin cerrar la puerta- como sea, llegas tarde ahora ven…él esta aquí.

Asayarafath se acerco, para escuchar mejor, mirando por la ranura que dejo la puerta abierta. Por ahí sólo veía el vestido de Lubhai y la espalda de Krashian, aunque al parecer había alguien más en la habitación.

Sólo quiero saber más sobre el Demonio Negro- dijo una voz que Asayarafath reconoció enseguida- no deben preocuparse por Godric, yo solo quiero ver si puede ayudarme con cierto problema muggle que tengo.

Tu pelea contra los impuros, no me importa- dijo Krashian sentándose en su sillón y jugando con sus dagas- yo tengo mis propios problemas.

No entiendo para que me llamaron, si solo van a hablar de tonterías- dijo Lubhai con encantador desdén.

Porque nuestro amo, te ama- dijo Krashian jugando con las palabras.

A la palabra amo, Asayarafath no pudo contenerse más, de un portazo abrió la puerta entrando de lleno a la habitación de su hermano viendo con enojo a los tres conspiradores.

Todavía de que te salvo la vida, te alias con ellos- dijo señalando a Salazar- y ustedes, dignos hijos de Oberón son… yo avisare a Oberkai.

Antes de que saliera, la puerta se cerró sin que pudiera abrirla aun usando toda su fuerza.

NO ES LO QUE CREES HERMANO- dijo una voz glacial desde el espejo.

Asayarafath estaba como hipnotizado con la voz, era como si un amigo le hablara, dio la vuelta lentamente topándose con el espejo, que en lugar de su reflejo, tenía el reflejo de otro demonio, uno de color negro.

Tú eres- dijo con un hilo de voz Asayarafath.

SOY TU HERMANO- dijo Asayaraseth- PERO PARA SER RECIBIDO EN TU HOGAR, TU DEBES ABRIRME LA PUERTA- dijo con una sonrisa que intentaba ser amistosa.

Asayarafath no supo lo que hacia, solo se vio a si mismo tocando con su mano derecha el espejo, el reflejo de Asayaraseth hacia lo mismo que él. Cuando el demonio de cobre dio un paso hacia atrás, el demonio negro dio uno hacia delante, y para el horror de Lubhai que miraba todo sin moverse de su lugar, lentamente la imponente figura de Asayaraseth se encontraba entre sus hermanos y el mago.

TIERRA DE AVALÓN-dijo Asayaraseth respirando el perfume que se percibía a su alrededor- SERA UN DELEITE, QUITARTE TU GLORIA, AL IGUAL QUE LO HICE CON SHUMASSILON…

Amo, que hermosa sorpresa- dijo Krashian algo nervioso.

CALLATE, YA SE QUE NO TE HAS ENCARGADO DE QUIEN TE DIJE- gruño el demonio haciendo que el príncipe callara- AHORA, ME GUSTARIA HABLAR UN POCO CON USTEDES; PERO NO AQUÍ, MEJOR… EN MI PROPIO HOGAR.

A un momento de su garra derecha, un portal con orillas de fuego se abrió justo en medio de la habitación de Krashian.

LAS DAMAS PRIMERO- dijo ofreciendo el paso a Lubhai que con miedo entro- DESPUES LAS BESTIAS- dijo señalando a Krashian que a pesar de su orgullo obedeció- Y…- el silencio se hizo cuando vio a Salazar.

Un aliado poderoso- completo el mago entrando por su propia voluntad a los dominios del demonio.

SIEMPRE HAY QUIEN ME SIGA- sonrió el demonio-Y AL FINAL MI HERMANO- dijo tomando de una mano a Asayarafath que lo obedeció como si se tratara de un niño pequeño que sigue al hermano menor.

Cuando los cuatro entraron al portal, éste desapareció como si nunca hubiera sido abierto.

Todo el día Oberkai había estado afuera, fue a la casa de Ellorha, pero su hermana Endorha una vez que regreso del castillo de los capitanes de la guardia le informo que la niña había salido, al ver que su idea había fallado se dirigió con los dragones, que al igual que la guardiana se sorprendieron de su cambio, comió con Ilusionista la cual le informo que las pruebas de Yoshua estaban listas y que comenzarían al día siguiente. Cuando las estrellas aparecieron, decidió que era momento de regresar a casa, al parecer también sus hermanos habían salido, solamente estaban Yather y Yadher que devoraban con gusto el lechón que Calipso les había preparado, la chica estaba en los pedestales que Salazar modificara, tocando con los hidros. Después de dibujar un poco en su habitación y escribir algo en un pergamino que posteriormente guardara en un cofre bajo llave, Oberkai decidió que era momento de dormir, tardo un poco más ya que era la primera vez que se preocupaba por que ropa le sentaría al día siguiente, eligiendo una que combinara con sus ojos, después de la elección de una casaca color ámbar, decidió que era el momento exacto para descansar.

Mientras tanto en el castillo de los guardianes. Yoshua no podía dormir, trataba de recordar todo lo que el maestro Bowen le enseñara para no fallar en sus últimas tres pruebas, no deseaba defraudar a su padre, Kala había pasado todo el día con la practica del arco, cosa inecesaria ya que era muy buena en tal arte, y Wendy había meditado todo el día junto a la cascada.

No te preocupes-le dijo su madre entrando a su habitación- lo harás bien mañana, naciste para ser un gran guardián, pero ahora, debes descansar.

Yoshua no espero a que se lo repitieran dos veces, después de unos momentos logro conciliar el sueño. Cuando el alba despuntara comenzarían los preparativos para dirigirse a su primera prueba "la prueba del silencio". En algunos momentos de su sueño, se sobresaltaba, ya que por alguna extraña razón, Payu aparecía en sus sueños, tornándolos en pesadillas.

Continuara…


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20. LA PRUEBA DEL SILENCIO.

Aghurain estaba forcejeando con sus cadenas, sus hermanas habían partido y Asayaraseth solamente la había dejado ahí sin siquiera torturarla, sus manos estaban muy lastimadas, estaba entumecida por lo frío de la roca, sus ojos no se habían habituado a la oscuridad que la envolvía, en la lejanía lo que ella imaginaba era una esquina, solamente podía observarse el débil resplandor de una antorcha con su mortecina luz rojiza. Estaba a punto de pensar que todo habría acabado para cuando ella lograra zafarse cuando para su asombro levantando la vista observo a Ághata, quien la veía con su triste sonrisa y un dedo frente a sus labios indicando silencio.

Aghurain asintió con la cabeza, su hermana musito unas palabras extrañas ni la misma Aghurain pudo escuchar aún estando frente a ella. Al momento las cadenas se volvieron ceniza liberándola ella aprovecho para frotar sus lastimadas manos.

Como lo has logrado- dijo ella en un susurro- si ni siquiera yo he podido y no es correcto decirlo, pero, entre las tres soy la más fuerte.

Ághata sonrió tristemente.

Ya veo, has pasado a ser completamente de su propiedad- dijo ella mirando con lástima a su hermana- lo lamento, yo no lo sabía.

No importa- contestó Ághata mirando a su alrededor como si temiera que de entre las sombras apareciera alguien- ahora, por piedad parte a advertir a los hermanos del halcón, fui atrapada antes de decirles que corren peligro, que el hijo temible y la zorra les traicionarán.

Ya veo- dijo Aghurain levantándose- no saben todo lo que ha ocurrido. Muy bien, no quiero que el halcón piense que le hemos fallado- una sonrisa triste se dibujo en sus labios color carmín- además, es nuestro nuevo clan, ¿no?

Ahora, ya no es mi clan- dijo Ághata a punto de llorar- solo dile al halcón, que nunca fue mi intención traicionarle.

El lo sabrá hermana- dijo su hermana posando su mano en el hombro de la chica- ahora, solo debo ver como puedo lograr salir de aquí, la última vez, él nos dejo escapar, maldito nos engaño, ahora debemos ser más listas que él para poder huir.

Tal vez, si esperas a que alguien más abra un portal- sugirió Ághata.

Es una buena idea, lamentablemente, sólo podemos esperar a que uno de los demonios de color gris o rojo, el mensajero escarlata o él mismo amo lo haga- dijo Aghurain meditando- debemos esperar un portal.

Como si hubiera sido invocado por su pensamiento al momento un portal con contorno de llamas se abrió junto a ellas.

Que ni mandado a hacer- se sonrió Aghurain.

Se colocó un poco atrás de las llamas de fuego, Ághata sólo se postró en el suelo en señal de reverencia para que su amo no sospechara, del portal la primera en salir fue Lubhai seguida de Krashian, Salazar Slytherin y por último los dos demonios. Al ver que el portal comenzaba a cerrarse, Aghurain sólo pensó en saltar, lo que logró, aunque al parecer el portal se había detenido un poco para que ella logrará dar el salto.  
Mi lord- dijo Salazar que había visto como saltaba la banshee.

LO SE, LA TONTA CREE QUE PUEDE ESCAPAR A MIS DESIGNIOS- dijo caminando a donde se encontraba Ághata- POR FAVOR MEFISTÓFELES, ESE VESTIDO NO TE QUEDA BIEN.

A sus palabras, el que estaba haciendo la reverencia era Mefistófeles y no Ághata.

Aghurain es una tonta- dijo acomodando su sombrero- se creyó que su hermana sería capaz de liberarla de vuestras cadenas mi maestro. Fue vuestra inteligencia, la que me permitió engañarla diciéndole todo lo que sabíamos la banshee le comunicaría a los príncipes.

Y yo que había dejado huir a la tonta de Ághata- dijo Krashian- de saber que iría con el chisme a Oberkai la hubiera eliminado mucho antes.

ESTOY EMPEZANDO A PENSAR QUE NO FUE UNA GRAN IDEA HACERTE PARTE DE MI EQUIPO KRASHIAN, ERES ALGO TONTO; NO TE HAS ENCARGADO DE NADA DE LO QUE TE ORDENE- dijo Asayaraseth mirando con furia a Krashian.

Pero, he logrado que el demonio de cobre se te uniera, oh amo- dijo Krashian excusándose.

POR FAVOR, ESO YO LO LOGRE- apunto con su garra al príncipe, que entendió que era mejor guardar silencio- AHORA, VEAMOS HERMANO MIO, QUE PODEMOS HACER POR TI.

¿por mi?- pregunto Asayarafath como si despertará de un sueño- pero, ¿qué he hecho?- se pregunto con horror cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba.

POR FAVOR HERMANO- dijo Asayaraseth con un aire fraternal- SOLAMENTE QUIERO AYUDARTE.

¿ayudarme?- volvió a preguntar el demonio de cobre, pero ahora poniéndose en guardia.

QUIERO AYUDARTE ANTES DE QUE COMETAS EL ERROR DE LASTIMAR A QUIENES AMAS- finalizó Asayaraseth haciendo que su trono de roca apareciera.

¿Lastimarlos? ¡Estas loco, yo nunca haría eso!- gruño Asayarafath apuntando al demonio negro con su cetro, que hizo aparecer más rápido que un parpadeo.

SE, QUE NO SERIA TU INTENCIÓN, PERO ES TU NATURALEZA, NUESTRA NATURALEZA, POR ESO DESEO QUE PUEDAS UNIRTE A MI HERMANO, PIÉNSALO SIMPLEMENTE SIN QUE TE LO PIDIERA, ME ABRISTE LAS PUERTAS A TU HOGAR, ESO ES TRAICIONAR A TU PROPIO PADRE- decía el demonio desde su trono- PIÉNSALO, PIENSA EN TODO LO QUE LA HISTORIA DE TU PUEBLO HA ESCRITO SOBRE MI, Y LO QUE ESCRIBIRA SOBRE TI.

Pero, pero tu destruiste la ciudad de plata- argumento Asayarafath confundido.

ESO FUE UN MOMENTO DE OFUSCACIÓN- se excuso el demonio- TE OFREZCO MI AYUDA PARA QUE PUEDAS USAR TODA LA MAGIA QUE TIENES EN TU INTERIOR, PUEDAS USAR TODA LA FUERZA QUE TU CUERPO ES CAPAZ DE OFRECER, PIÉNSALO, LO QUE MAS DESEES LO CONSEGUIRAS...

Lo que más desee- pensaba Asayarafath- ¿muchos saldrán heridos, verdad?  
NADIE HERMANO MIO, YO NO DERRAMARE LA PRIMERA GOTA DE SANGRE- dijo con una tenebrosa sonrisa-AUNQUE EN OCASIONES LOS PAJARILLOS SON LASTIMADOS POR LAS PIEDRAS QUE TIRAN LOS NIÑOS.

Asayarafath no entendió lo que el demonio negro intentaba decirle.

No lo se, no estoy muy seguro, tu me explicarías porque soy diferente ¿verdad?- pregunto y una vez más parecía el niño que busca ayuda de su hermano mayor.

POR SUPUESTO ENTRE NOSOTROS NO HABRIA SECRETOS- dijo levantándose del trono- Y PARA DEMOSTRÁRTELO COMENZARE CON LO QUE A TU APARIENCIA SE REFIERE, COMO SABES ES MI HADO, POR LO MOLESTO QUE ME ENCONTRABA ESA NOCHE, TENIA RAZON EN ESTAR MOLESTO, YA QUE TU PADRE HABIA HECHO ESTO- dijo mostrando el corte en su mano- POR LO QUE QUISE DARLE UN CASTIGO, YO SOLO QUERIA QUE TUVIERA UNA LARGA ESPERA ANTES DE SU ANHELADO HEREDERO.

¿Y porque soy un demonio?- pregunto con interés Asayarafath.

ESO NO SE DEBE A MI- mintió el demonio negro- ESO FUE OBRA DE ELLADAHIANE, ESA MALDITA BRUJA, QUISO PONERLOS A PRUEBA CON DIFERENTES APARIENCIAS, QUIEN ENTIENDE COMO FUNCIONA LA RETORCIDA MENTE DE ESA MALIGNA BRUJA.

Pero siempre me dijeron que ella nos protegía- dijo con inocencia Asayarafath.

NO DEBES CREER TODO LO QUE LOS ANCIANOS TE CUENTAN- dijo el demonio negro con su aire fraternal.

Si prometes, no lastimar a nadie- dijo el demonio de cobre- tal vez, podría escuchar lo que intentas decirme.

LO PROMETO, PROMETO QUE NO SERE YO QUIEN DERRAME LA PRIMERA SANGRE- dijo el demonio y a modo de juramente, con una daga que hizo aparecer se rasgo el pecho en forma de una X que al momento de marcarse tomo un color morado brillante para después desaparecer, dejando la piel de Asayaraseth sin ninguna marca.

Creo que eso me basta- dijo Asayarafath.

EXCELENTE- dijo el demonio negro con su acostumbrada sonrisa torcida- AHORA NOS ENCARGAREMOS DEL... MAGO.

Salazar dio un paso al frente.

He leído sobre usted, mi lord- dijo él con una ligera reverencia- me he informado de que vuestro poder es inimaginable, y que podéis ayudarme con un problema con ciertas insignificancias.

SI SON INSIGNIFICANCIAS, NO VEO CUAL SERIA MI INTERES EN ESO- dijo Asayaraseth mirando a Mefistófeles con un brillo inusual en sus rojos ojos.

Que si me ayudará a eliminar a los desagradables muggles...- continuó Salazar sin darse por vencido.

NO SE QUE ES UN MUGGLE, YO SOLO QUIERO DESTRUCCIÓN Y NO...- Asayaraseth no pudo terminar, Salazar se reía.  
Lubhai, Krashian y Asayarafath no podían dar crédito a tal atrevimiento.

Por favor, eres el amo de la noche- dijo terminando de reír- y en lugar de buscar el control total entre todas las criaturas, control del mundo que digo de este mundo, de todos los que puedan ser alcanzados por tu poderosa mano, solamente buscas hacer sufrir por unos momentos y después se termina todo, terminas con tu propia diversión.

Asayaraseth no había eliminado a Salazar por su insolencia, ni siquiera había rugido por el atrevimiento, solamente le observaba con malicia sus ojos rojos brillaban como nunca nadie lo hubiera visto.

ERES INTELIGENTE, SERPIENTE- comenzó mientras juntaba sus dedos y se volvía a acomodar en su trono- VEO QUE APROVECHAS MUY BIEN EL TIEMPO, TE ENTERASTE DE LAS COSTUMBRES MASTRIGS MUY RAPIDO, Y AHORA LAS UTILIZAS PARA TU PROPIO BENEFICIO, ESO ME AGRADA SERPIENTE, ASAYARASETH ACEPTA TU IDEA, EL CONTROL TOTAL SUENA MUY PROMETEDOR Y MAS LUCRATIVO QUE LA ELILMINACION TOTAL, Y SI NO ME AGRADA O SE REVELAN, SIMPLEMENTE LOS APLASTO CON ESTA MI PODEROSA GARRA. TENDRAS MI AYUDA, SI ES LO QUE DESEAS, AHORA DIME TU PRECIO Y DESPUÉS YO PONDRE EL MIO...

Salazar estaba preparado para este trueque, el punto era pensar que era lo que ofrecería para llevar a cabo dicha alianza.

Puedo ofrecerte mi ayuda en tu lucha contra los mastrigs, cierto que me ayudaron; pero, lo repito, mi lealtad esta con Asayarafath por ser quien me ayudo cuando estaba herido- dijo Salazar- mi vida estará dedicada a ti.

UNA VIDA DE HOMBRE NO ME BASTA, AUNQUE SEA LA DE UN HOMBRE PODEROSO- dijo Asayaraseth a quien no le interesaba el trueque.

Si no es de tu agrado- dijo Salazar- has tu propuesta.

QUIERO TU LEALTAD ETERNAMENTE- concluyo el demonio.

Si lo que deseas, es darme la vida eterna, ¿quién soy yo para negarlo?- dijo Salazar, quien ya creía poseer la vida eterna.

YO NUNCA DIJE QUE TE DARIA LA VIDA ETERNA- dijo Asayaraseth colocándose en el filo de su trono- YO QUIERO TU LEALTAD ETERNA, TU, TUS HEREDEROS Y SUS HEREDEROS Y ASI HASTA EL FINAL DE LOS TIEMPOS, ME SERVIRAN, SI LO ACEPTAS, TU Y ELLOS EN SU RESPECTIVO MOMENTO TENDRAN PODER MAS ALLA DE LO QUE PUEDAN IMAGINAR, ADEMÁS DE MI PROTECCIÓN (CUANDO YO LO DESEE POR SUPUESTO). ¿LO ACEPTAS?

Salazar medito por unos momentos, quien podría de los suyos salir perjudicado, es más el trato era simplemente para él ya que antes de partir de Hogwarts, no había dejado ningún heredero (pobre Salazar, ignorante de la realidad, de su heredero)

Lo acepto, con agrado, a propósito, no he mencionado que domino vuestra lengua, el parsel- dijo Salazar orgulloso de su don.

ESO SI QUE ES INTERESANTE- dijo Asayaraseth con renovado interés- NO SABIA QUE LOS HOMBRES, PODIAN DOMINAR AL MENOS UN DIALECTO DE MI LENGUA, LA LENGUA NEGRA. PARSEL... QUE INTERESANTE LA LENGUA DE LAS SERPIENTES Y LOS REPTILES ¿CON QUE SERES CUENTAS?  
Pues tengo control sobre un hermoso basilisco, que a una orden mía, estaría a las tuyas- dijo Salazar todavía con más orgullo.

SOLO UN BASILISCO- dijo Asayaraseth con desilusión- EN FIN, EN EL MOMENTO INDICADO, TAL VEZ TE DE CONTROL DE OTROS SERES CON ESCAMAS, LAMENTABLEMENTE NO PUEDO OFRECERTE DRAGONES... ESTAN DESIGNADOS A OTRO, AUNQUE SI FUERA POR MI NO ACEPTARIA A NINGUNO DE ESA RAZA, EN FIN, SUS ORDENES ESTAN DADAS: LUBHAI, NECESITO QUE CONTINÚES DISTRAYENDO A TU QUERIDO HERMANO, ENTRE MAS TIEMPO PASE SIN QUERER INTERESARSE EN LOS ASUNTOS QUE COMPETEN A LA SEGURIDAD DE SUS HERMANOS, MAS COSAS SOBRE EL OLVIDARA... KRASHIAN, CUANDO LUBHAI CUMPLA CON SUS ORDENES, LAS TUYAS SERAN ELIMINARLE- Lubhai quiso protestar- ¿QUÉ HARIAS TU, CONTRA MI VOLUNTAD?- Lubhai guardo silencio- BIEN, ASI ESTA MEJOR, SALAZAR ¿CIERTO?, CORRECTO NADA ESCAPA A MI PENSAMIENTO, CUANDO EL FANTASMA DEL PASADO CUMPLA CON SUS ORDENES EL TIEMPO DE PAGAR MIS FAVORES LLEGARA, HASTA ESE MOMENTO NINGUNO DE USTEDES HA ESCUCHADO DE MI, CUIDADO CON EL SOL DEL AMANECER, ESE ENINSHIRE PUEDE SER UN PROBLEMA.

Ni tanto- se animo a decir Krashian- esta muy interesado con esa pequeña oráculo.

ESA ORÁCULO... CIERTO SERIA UN PROBLEMA, EN FIN TAMBIEN DEBEMOS ENCARGARNOS DE ELLAS- dijo el demonio negro- SUFICIENTE POR AHORA, ESTA JUNTA HA TERMINADO, CUANDO TERMINEN LAS PRUEBAS DE LOS GUARDIANES, LA FIESTA RIDÍCULA DE LOS HIDROS Y LA ASCENSIÉN DE LA ORÁCULO NUESTRO MOMENTO LLEGARA, AHORA PARTAN. CASI LO OLVIDO, UN PRESENTE LORD SALAZAR SLYTHERIN, AMO Y SEÑOR DE LOS MAGOS DE ESTAS TIERRAS, AZOTE DE LOS MUGGLES.

Salazar estaba complacido con tanto titulo, y para aumentar su satisfacción en sus manos, en lugar de su varita, apareció un cetro báculo de mando de gran tamaño y poder hecho completamente de oro, en su parte más alta tenía la forma de una cabeza de serpiente con las fauces abiertas mostrando sus colmillos de diamante que brillaban con gran luz, entre los colmillos sujetaba una piedra de color morado muy oscuro que cualquiera hubiera dicho era de color negro, los ojos de la serpiente eran dos esmeraldas que brillaban lo mismo que los ojos de Salazar.

Agradezco vuestro presente mi lord- dijo Salazar con una reverencia.

MÁS TE VALE, YA QUE LO HAS PAGADO CON EL ALMA, AHORA NO QUIERO VERLOS MAS, LARGO- ordeno Asayaraseth.

El mismo portal de llamas a los lados se abrió, los cuatro aprovecharon el momento para dejar solos a Asayaraseth y a Mefistófeles.

VIENEN TIEMPOS OSCUROS PARA LOS MASTRIGS- dijo Asayaraseth con gran deleite- SIN MENCIONAR LA TERRIBLE SORPRESA QUE EL FANTASMA DEL PASADO LES TIENE PREPARADA A LOS CAPITANES DE LA GUARDIA Y A LOS ESTUPIDOS DRAGONES Y SUS PUSILÁNIMES GUARDIANES.

Tus órdenes serán cumplidas con prontitud y esmero, mi maestro- dijo Mefistófeles.

SIEMPRE REALIZAS MIS ORDENES COMO LO ESPERO — dijo Asayaraseth abandonando su trono y a Mefistófeles- CUANDO MI NUEVO CAPITAN ESTE LISTO, ESPERO NO TE SIENTAS DEGRADADO... DEBES RECORDAR QUE TODO SUCEDE SEGÚN MIS DESIGNIOS.

Lo sé mi maestro- contesto el mensajero escarlata, cuando su maestro hubo partido.

Oh isla de Avalón ajena a los hechos que he narrado.

La mañana llego con sus acostumbradas promesas de armonía y felicidad a la isla de Avalón, Oberkai estaba completamente dormido, desde hacía noches no descansaba como hasta ahora, lamentablemente el no lo recordaba, y puedo asegurar que sus sueños estaban vacíos, como si su mente lentamente se fuera despejando de todas las responsabilidades que tenía al ser el hijo mayor de Oberón.

De haber podido hubiera seguido durmiendo hasta que el sol llegará a su punto más alto, de no haber sido porque Zitha que lo veía dormir desde hacía unos minutos desde la puerta abierta de su habitación, no entrará de lleno saltando sobre él.

CAPRI ASAYAS- grito sorprendido el príncipe, cuando vio a la pequeña duende, se tranquilizo- ¿qué es lo que quieres, Zitha? Es muy temprano.

Hermano- dijo la duende sin dejar de saltar sobre el- es algo maravilloso, nuestro padre ha dado la orden de que podemos ir a ver a Yoshua a sus pruebas.

No me extraña, no había motivo para que siguiera disgustado con su perfecto hijo- dijo Oberkai levantándose de la cama.

Si, eso- dijo Zitha- bien, ahora voy a avisarle a Eninshire.

Mientras Oberkai se preparaba, desde la habitación de Eninshire sólo se escucho el " Zitha, fuera de aquí, ¡que no ves que me estoy cambiando!, -pues por eso Eninshire,!vamos con Yoshua¡ -¡Duende inconsciente, largo de aquí, no, no, deja esa toalla, déjala, te digo, déjala! -¡Tengo la toalla de Eninshire!- ¡Duende inmoral, deja que te alcance y suplicarás por tus orejas!- ¡Ja, primero yo que tú, me pondría pantalones!- ¡Ya verás! —la voz de Eninshire se escuchaba que había salido de su habitación, seguido de un grito que Oberkai reconoció como de Calipso y el sonido de una bofetada bien dada -¡Eninshire inconsciente, ponte pantalones!- Yo, yo, ¡Zitha, ya me la pagarás!. Y tú Calipso deja de verme" el sonido de un portazo de Eninshire indicó que toda la escena había terminado. Oberkai solo suspiro "que puedo decir, es muy infantil" se dijo " claramente se ve, que nunca será capaz de ser como yo, el heredero de Oberón..." Al terminar de cambiarse salió a reunirse con sus hermanos y sus padres que ya se encontraban terminando de desayunar para partir a donde se encontrarían con los guardianes para las pruebas de Yoshua. Una vez que todos terminaron de comer se dirigieron a las caballerizas, tomaron cada uno un corcel y se pusieron en marcha a donde Yoshua efectuaría sus pruebas.

Me agrada mi lord- dijo la reina- que perdonarás a tus hijos, eres un gran padre.

Simplemente, me di cuenta que mi castigo fue precipitado mi lady- dijo Oberón besando a su esposa.

Pues me alegro de que cambiarás de opinión padre- dijo Hagen- porque ya me había cansado de seguir a Minos, ayer debieron verlo, paso todo el día atrapado entre dos rocas cerca de la laguna, tuve que introducir medio cuerpo antes de poder sacarlo de donde se había atorado. Y después ya imaginarán se volvió a repetir mi odisea de darle un baño, ah, por cierto, ya no hay jabón, Minos se comió dos barrar, bebió la mitad de perfume y si sigue eructando burbujas y escupe un dije de una estrella ya sabré que la había dejado en el baño junto a la tina.

Pues eso no es lo único malo- dijeron a coro Yadher y Yather- nosotros tuvimos que comernos todo el lechón, no saben lo difícil que es tratar de repartir la cabeza de un lechón entre dos, no sabíamos que oreja era la más sabrosa, ¿por qué los puercos no pueden tener cuatro orejas?

Lady Titania rió de la ocurrencia de sus hijos.

Yo por mi parte agradezco su hospitalidad- dijo Godric- he aprendido muchas cosas con el maestro Nicodemus, después de separarnos al terminar las pócimas, el maestro tuvo la gentileza de explicarme más sobre magia antigua más allá del tiempo, si pudiera compartir todo este conocimiento con otros magos, estoy seguro que ellos sentirían mucho gozo de conocer a los mastrigs.

Espero, no convivir mucho con ellos- dijo el rey- aun me siento un poco renuente a compartir la vida de mi pueblo con otros aunque- dijo a una mirada de la reina- estoy consciente de que no podremos estar escondidos por mucho tiempo.

Esperemos, podamos los magos y los mastrigs fortalecer los lazos de amistad- dijo Godric- a propósito Salazar de donde sacaste ese cetro tan bonito.

El báculo de Salazar podía cambiar de tamaño, aparentando un cetro mastrig.

Yo se lo regale- mintió Asayarafath.

Es un gran presente hijo mío- dijo la reina- aunque no recuerdo haberlo visto antes.

Estaba por ahí tirado- volvió a mentir.

Eninshire no había comentado nada, imaginaba que si Asayarafath se comportaba de esa forma era porque había seguido todo el día a sus otros hermanos y al mago, y tal vez había descubierto algo, cuando las pruebas terminaran y pudieran encontrarse solos se lo preguntaría.

Ahí esta Ellorha Danha- gritó Calipso cuando vio a la niña que la saludaba.

Eninshire no pudo evitar subir la mirada y sonreírle a la niña. Ella por su parte, lo había visto y sonreía con una sonrisa todavía más amplia, junto a ella se encontraban su hermana, los señores de los dragones, Lord Draganus, Lord Dralion, Lord Draco acompañados de sus respectivos guardianes, Valakay, Valaray, Ilusionista, lord Bowen, los padres de Yoshua, el mismo Yoshua y sus hermanas, la dama Eco, Atalanta y la hechicera Zoroondel.

Cuando la comitiva del rey llegó a donde estaban sus amigos, los saludos y los buenos deseos comenzaron.

Yoshua y sus hermanas, vestían los tres un traje blanco de caza idéntico, un cinturón dorado y una bolsa de color café anudada a la cintura. Sus padre los miraban complacidos, todavía unos minutos antes de que la prueba comenzara su madre seguía suplicándoles que se cuidaran, su padre les daba consejos acerca de que caminos podían seguir en caso de abandonar la prueba, el mismo maestro Bowen les decía que no había nada de que preocuparse que eran los mejores guardianes que había entrenado y que no tendrían problemas en una prueba tan sencilla.

Al sonido de un cuerno todos guardaron silencio, los tres dragones caminaron a donde se encontraban Yoshua, Kala y Wendy arrodillados.

Estamos reunidos- dijo lord Draco con orgullo- para realizar una de sus últimas tres pruebas de unción, la prueba del silencio será llevada a cabo por sus tres mentoras: la dama Eco, la artífice de armas Atalanta y la hechicera Zoroondel.

Yoshua no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor, para ver si por ahí se encontraba Payu, para su tranquilidad el dragón no se veía por ningún lado.

Honrando el antiguo código- dijo Lord Draganus- es nuestra obligación brindarles una prueba adecuada a sus capacidades, disfrútenla- dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

Sean dignos hijos, dignos estudiantes, y dignos guardianes- dijo Lord Dralion con una reverencia de cabeza- guardianes, los dragones los saludan.

Al momento los tres dragones hicieron una reverencia a los tres chicos doblando un poco su pata derecha como si se arrodillaran.

Ahora- dijo la dama Eco que no empezó repitiendo las palabras de otros- esta es su prueba, mi lord Yoshua: Tres gemas de gran valor para su futuro han sido escondidas en estos alrededores, ustedes deben encontrarlas, con esta mi magia designo que no pueden recibir ayuda de ningún ser viviente, ni la madre tierra puede socorrerles, la prueba del silencio comenzará, que el silencio calle sus palabras, estarán solos, se toparán entre ustedes pero ninguno escuchará sus gritos, advertencias o sugerencias, para tal fin la herrera Atalanta les brindará algo que les ayudará en su misión, deben entregar los tesoros antes de que decline el día, sino mi propia magia se adueñara de su voz para siempre, mi lord Yoshua, disfruta este reto, al igual que tus hermanas, que esta tu sierva te ofrece...

La dama Eco hizo una reverencia y les dio a cada chico un tierno beso en sus frentes, al contacto de sus labios, los chicos sintieron como si su voz se hubiera adormecido, intentaron hablar pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios.

Ahora- dijo Atalanta- este es mi presente mi señor Yoshua, para ti esta espada,- dijo mostrando una magnifica arma de gran tamaño que al toque de las manos de Yoshua se volvió ligera, él dio unos cuantos mandobles y comprobó la perfecta calidad de dicha arma, tenía una suerte de runas en la hoja- no es tu espada definitiva- dijo sonriendo al ver la cara de satisfacción de Yoshua- la espada que te acompañará por siempre te será entregada el día de tu ordenamiento, por ahora esta te servirá, créeme, puede sacarte de cualquier problema. Para ti tierna Wendy- dijo entregándole un arco de madera fina junto con un carcaj lleno de flechas- tan hábil como el más diestro cazador, este arco te indicará el camino a seguir- Wendy comprobaba la tensión de la cuerda- si otra arma necesitarás, no desesperes, este mi arco responderá a tus necesidades. Y por último querida Kala —Kala solamente pensaba "que sea una ballesta, que sea una ballesta, que sea una ballesta.."- no mi querida guardiana no es una ballesta- Kala no pudo reprimir resoplar un podo por la desilusión- tal vez algo mejor- para felicidad de Kala, Atalanta le mostró una perfecta cimitarra, de hoja ancha de filo extraordinario que era extremadamente ligera- como le dije a tu hermano, estas no son sus armas definitivas- dijo ante la mirada cómplice de Ilusionista- simplemente son un pequeño presente, honren estas armas y ellas les honraran a ustedes.

Los padres de Yoshua miraban a sus hijos con infinito orgullo.

Jóvenes guardianes- dijo Zoroondel caminando apoyada en su cayado- deben encontrar una joya cada uno, su joya, la joya que les representa, pero no deben creer que sólo hay una joya, habrá cientos, sino porque tendría tantas en el tesoro de los dragones, si eligen la incorrecta la prueba termina y pierden su hermosa voz- los chicos no pudieron evitar tragar saliva- ya que lo han entendido, jóvenes guardianes, partan.

Lord Dralion volvió a tomar la palabra.

Entren jóvenes guardianes- a un movimiento de su garra una barrera de cristal de color lila encerró cierta parte del bosque que los rodeaba- los guardianes de la compañía gris velarán por su seguridad, junto con los capitanes de la guardia, éste campo evitará cualquier distracción- los tres chicos entraron por la barrera- suerte jóvenes guardianes, esperamos con ansias su triunfante regreso- los tres chicos hicieron una reverencia- los dragones los saludan.

Todos los espectadores aplaudieron y vitorearon Yoshua dio un ultimo vistazo a sus padres y comenzó a caminar seguido de sus hermanas.

No puedo creerlo- dijo Salazar- no vamos a ver nada.

No debe desilusionarse mi lord- dijo lord Draganus- todos queremos ver sus avances- moviendo su garra un poco hizo aparecer unas cuantas esferas de cristal, en las que podía verse a Yoshua y sus hermanas- ahora, veamos a nuestros niños...

Yoshua y sus hermanas se miraron, de sus bolsas sacaron una pequeña esfera de color gris perla, Yoshua cerro los ojos, sus hermanas le imitaron y al momento la esfera comenzó a brillar con un deslumbrante brillo dorado. Se saludaron con la cabeza abriendo los ojos y cada uno tomo su camino.

"No puede ser tan difícil- se dijo Kala- es momento de empezar este juego, bien mi querida esfera- dijo dirigiéndose a la esfera que brillaba flotando frente a ella- busquemos nuestra joya regente"

"Es momento de demostrarte a ti misma Wendy- se decía la chica- que no importa lo agreste del terreno, puedes encontrar el camino tú sola..."

"Mira Yoshua- se dijo el chico a si mismo mientras seguía su respectiva esfera- no hay nada que perder, bueno la voz, a lo que me refiero es que no hay de que preocuparse, sabemos cual joya hay que encontrar, bueno, no sabemos cual, pero cuando la veamos lo sabremos. Ahora el único inconveniente sería Payu, pero, como este no esta dentro de este campo, no hay nada de que preocuparse, ahora, vamos, hay que poner el ejemplo a mis hermanas..."

Cada uno tomo un camino diferente, al principio Kala siguió el río, después continuo por una pared de roca muy elevada, la cual escalo con ayuda de la cimitarra, en un punto medio, la roca donde estaba agarrada se desmorono haciendo que ella cayera un poco por el aire "por favor- se dijo en una silenciosa oración para no caer- si tuviera un pico o una escala", era imposible, a su propio ruego, la cimitarra que tenía en las manos cambio a lo que había pedido logrando sujetarse a la roca una vez más "este es el mejor regalo que podía recibir- se dijo con una sonrisa encantadora"

Su madre respiró tranquila cuando vio que su hija estaba bien, por la esfera de cristal había visto que ella había caído y no pudo evitar apretar un poco la mano de su esposo, éste al ver que su hija estaba bien, solamente le sonrió a su esposa para tranquilizarla.

Wendy estaba en una encrucijada, estaba en un extremo de un barranco y su esfera había cruzado flotando sobre el vacío al otro extremo, "debe haber una forma de cruzar- se decía- no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer algo". Una idea cruzó su mente sacó una flecha del carcaj, tensó el arco y "flecha mía- musito para si misma en silencio- vuela rauda como el viento, y llega a tu destino, ayúdame a cruzar" la flecha obedeció lo mismo que la cimitarra de su hermana, en el aire, cambio de apariencia, una cuerda de fuertes hebras estaba amarrada a su cola, en el otro extremo, donde indicaba la esfera dorada, la flecha se incrustó en un árbol. Wendy tomó el extremo de la cuerda que había aparecido de la flecha y la amarro con fuerza al árbol que se encontraba justo detrás de ella. Con ayuda del arco, lo ocupó para cruzar como en una tirolesa la cuerda que le serviría para cruzar, cuando llegó al otro extremo sin haber lastimado sus hermosas manos, la cuerda desapareció, volviendo a ser una flecha.

Esa es mi alumna- dijo Bowen- siempre tiene la solución al alcance de la mano.

Ilusionista sonrió.

No presumas tanto, si sabe como pedir algo a las estrellas, soy yo la que se lo ha enseñado; aunque las herramientas son algo muy ingenioso Atalanta- dijo Ilusionista.

No me alaben tanto- dijo ella con modestia- aun no han visto nada.

Yoshua seguía su esfera lo más rápido posible, en un recodo cercado de espinos, tuvo que tener mucho cuidado ya que las espinas eran muy afiladas.

"No es buena idea, el haber seguido por aquí- se dijo- pero, es el camino que se me ha indicado"

Un sonido extraño llamo su atención, al momento sacó su espada de su vaina apuntando a un posible atacante, nada, nadie contesto a su guardia, se animo a avanzar un poco, una vez más el mismo sonido, tomo aire, y reuniendo su valor que nunca lo abandonaba, separo unas matas que cubrían las espinas, su sorpresa fue grande, cuando vio que un hermoso pegaso de color blanco y crin azul estaba atrapado entre las zarzas, el caballo tenía aprisionadas sus ancas y a cada movimiento que intentaba para salir del aprieto lastimaba más su piel, a tal punto que manchas de carmín ya comenzaban a parecer.

Yoshua no siguió adelante, sabía que aun estando en una prueba, el antiguo código ordenaba proteger al indefenso, y el pegaso necesitaba su ayuda, el animal al verlo acercarse se inquieto un poco, pero al tacto de la mano de Yoshua con su piel, se tranquilizo, lo veía con sus hermosos ojos negros, los de Yoshua le inspiraban confianza, "necesito que te calmes" pensó Yoshua, fue como si el caballo le entendiera, ya que dejo que el chico se le acercará sin peligro. Yoshua tomo su espada una vez más y con gran maestría y cuidado logró cortar los amarres del caballo, este al sentirse libre, extendió sus alas, mostrando lo hermosas que eran "ahora si tuviera algo para curar sus heridas" se dijo frotando la cabeza del animal. Las runas de la espada brillaron y en lugar de la magnífica arma, apareció un frasquito de base muy ancha como un perfumero. "Gracias, Atalanta" se sonrió Yoshua y comenzó a frotar el anca del caballo, el cual sintió un agradable frescor y una comodidad maravillosa.

Atalanta eres soberbia- dijo Salazar- es una gran idea lo que les has dado a esos jóvenes.

Gracias mi lord, aunque no han mostrado todo lo que pueden dar...- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos, intercambiando una sonrisa con los hermanos Valakay y Valaray.

Dime que no lo hiciste- dijo en tono misterioso Valakay

Por supuesto que lo hice- dijo orgullosa Atalanta.

"Muy bien Kala- se decía la chica- somos yo y yo ahora, hemos llegado muy lejos y esto no me va a detener"

La chica colgaba de cabeza sobre un gran escarpado de cristales muy afilados, ¿cómo había llegado ahí?, por un ligero error, después de superar el acantilado, había perdido de vista la esfera de cristal, cuando la volvió a ver, corrió para alcanzarla, desafortunadamente había enredado los pies entre unas lianas que salían del piso, por su carrera, estas la hicieron colgar de cabeza justo sobre ese escarpado.

"Que hago- se decía mientras veía con impotencia como su cimitarra estaba aprisionada un poco más arriba de sus piernas entre las mismas lianas- que hago..."

En el colmo de sus males, su esfera dorada se había colocado abajo iluminando los cristales los cuales mostraban un centenar de luces, reflejos de joyas, esmeraldas, rubíes, y entre ellos un enorme rubí de color rojo sangre, que le hipnotizaba.

"no puedo creerlo- quiso gritar- ¡lo encontré!"

Justo en ese momento la liana se rompió haciendo que cayera a incrustarse entre los cristales, para aumentar la tensión su propia cimitarra la incrustaría de lleno, "no puedo acabar así" se dijo, "no debo acabar así". La cimitarra brillo como nunca, fue como si algo le dijera que estaría bien, estiró su mano para atraparla, la cimitarra se volvió muy brillante, y para su propia sorpresa, la cimitarra se introdujo en la palma de su mano sin provocarle ningún dolor. En el momento en que su cuerpo chocó con los cristales, una esfera de color amarillo la envolvió, quienes observaban todo por las esferas de cristal pudieron abrir los ojos por lo deslumbrados, observaron con sorpresa que la pequeña Kala tenía el rubí entre sus manos, pero en lugar de estar lastimada, estaba completamente sana y salva sobre los cristales que éstos estaban completamente destrozados y las demás gemas que brillaran tanto ahora eran sólo trozos de carbón. Ella miraba todo con completa autoridad y superioridad. Kala había logrado despertar sus alas, gracias a la cimitarra — o como lo llamará Atalanta, catalizador de potencial- sus alas, eran de un color azul cielo que brillaban como si estuvieran salpicadas de diamantes.

Lo logré- dijo Kala, y con emoción se dio cuenta que al haber alcanzado la gema y terminado su prueba, su voz había regresado.

Un destello de luz la envolvió, cuando abrió los ojos se vio rodeada de sus padres y amigos.

En hora buena- dijo lord Draco abrazándola- ahora mi niña, esperemos a tus hermanos.

Kala se tiro de panza frente a una esfera de cristal.

Con mucho gusto mi lord- dijo ella despreocupada mientras se cubría con sus alas- tengo todo el tiempo del mundo...  
Wendy continuaba caminando a través del bosque, su esfera continuaba brillando frente a ella, "no puedo estar muy lejos- se dijo sin perder la esperanza-" un camino de esmeraldas apareció frente a sus pies, ella los siguió sin tocar ninguno "arco mío- dijo tomándolo entre sus manos-dime si este es mi camino" el arco cambio de apariencia, pero en lugar de alguna arma, o un frasco con alguna poción o algo curativo, lo que apareció fue un pequeño conejo de blanco peluche y colita muy suave. El conejito movió su naricita tocando la de la joven y salto de sus manos saltando por el camino indicado, ella lo seguía —al estilo de Alicia en el país de las maravillas- de pronto el conejito se sentó sobre sus patitas esperando a la chica que se había quedado un poco atrás.

No podía creerlo, estaba rodeada por muchas flores de distintos colores y fragancias, cada centro de cada flor era una joya diferente, ¿cuál era la correcta? "tu cual escogerías- le pregunto al conejito con su sonrisa." El conejito movió una vez más su nariz como si hubiera escuchado el pensamiento de la chica.

Comenzó a saltar fuera del jardín, se colocó frente a una esmeralda del tamaño de una roca grande y espero.

"Gracias- dijo la chica cuando vio lo que el conejito le mostraba- pero, aunque quisiera tengo prohibido aceptar tu ayuda, por lo que sé que esta también es parte de mi prueba"

Atalanta se sonrió muy complacida cuando vio que hacia la chica a través de la bola de cristal.

"Ahora, mi gema no es extravagante como esa esmeralda- se dijo mientras el conejo la seguía- mi gema debe ser sencilla como dice mi padre que soy yo"

El conejito se sentó ella volteo y al momento vio que una vez más su arco estaba tirado en el suelo, lo tomó entre sus manos y se convirtió en una hermosa vasija. Unos pasos más adelante encontró el arroyo que su hermana siguiera en un comienzo, ella se acerco al riachuelo y con su vasija tomo un poco de agua, cuando sus labios tocaron el agua, una perla apareció en el fondo de la vasija.

"esta es mi gema- se dijo con una sonrisa- una perla, pequeña, sencilla y muy valiosa"

Al momento una espiral de color azul que se levanto del mismo río la envolvió ella sintió la frescura y cerrando los ojos disfruto de la sensación del agua.  
Cuando abrió una vez más los ojos, vio con alegría que todos sus amigos le esperaban.

Felicidades Wendy- dijo Atalanta- veo que mi arco-nejo no te engaño.

No, sus enseñanzas me ayudaron maestros y artífice de armas- saludo Wendy- me alegra ver que tu también lo has logrado hermana.

Chip- dijo Kala que seguía tumbada en el suelo- sólo falta Yosh.

Yoshua caminaba seguido del pegaso, el animal no se había separado de él, la esfera seguía brillando.

"si pudiera recibir ayuda- le dijo al pegaso con el pensamiento- me agradaría que tu me ayudaras" un poco más adelante, el pegaso comenzó a andar mucho más cerca de Yoshua. "algo no esta bien" se dijo, y al momento una ráfaga de aire le dio de lleno, si no hubiera sido por el relincho del pegaso y saltado a un extremo una cola de color naranja con unas púas afilada lo hubiera incrustado al suelo. Payu estaba frente a él mirándolo con deleite.

Lástima pequeño- le dijo con una sonrisa horrible- solo retardas lo inevitable.

Yoshua empujo al caballo y desenfundo su espada, el pegaso intento ayudarle, pero Yoshua le indico con una mirada muy seria que no aceptaría ponerlo en peligro, al momento el caballo lo comprendió y se alejo al galope, Payu volvió a dar otra acometida, Yoshua logró parar el ataque con ayuda de su espada, en un momento de distracción de Payu, Yoshua logró salir corriendo de donde el dragón lo podría haber arrinconado entre unas rocas.

No corras, pequeño- dijo irónico Payu.

A través de las bolas de cristal los espectadores intentaban hacer algo, ya que Payu no se detendría hasta que no lastimará a Yoshua, lamentablemente el muro de cristal no les permitiría entrar, a pesar de que sus hermanas intentaban desesperadas entrar, aunque eso significará interrumpir la prueba de su hermano.

Yoshua había despistado a Payu, pero eso no era suficiente para que el dragón olvidara su juego de perseguirlo, la desesperación de Yoshua fue terrible cuando vio que estaba entre la espada y la pared, de un lado el vació... Yoshua había llegado al escarpado donde la cimitarra de Kala cambiará y por el otro Payu que saboreaba la carne del joven guardián. ¿qué hacer? Quería saber Yoshua, no era el momento más indicado para darse por vencido, no había encontrado su gema, y no podía defraudar a su padre sin terminar su misión y sobre todo no quería morir de esa manera.

Yoshy, Yoshy- se burlaba Payu- no llores, si te arrodillas y me pides piedad, prometo comerte muy rápido, ah, lo olvidaba no puedes hablar. Ni modo, ya que no me suplicaras, te comeré lentamente y trituraré cada uno de tus huesitos...

Yoshua apretó su espada entre sus manos, Payu abrió sus fauces para atemorizar a Yoshua. ¿era posible? ¡entre los dientes de Payu estaba un diamante!, ¡esa era la gema de Yoshua, esa era su prueba, enfrentarse a un dragón el solo! No había que dudar, con todo su valor, que dicho sea de paso era su máxima posesión se lanzó de lleno contra Payu, el dragón pensó que Yoshua se daba por perdido y quería una muerte rápida, por lo que también se lanzó contra él, a una orden en silencio de Yoshua este soltó su espada, la cual se clavo en el suelo y al momento en que el dragón atrapaba a Yoshua con su garra y lo introducía en sus fauces, la espada de Yoshua se ilumino de ella comenzó a brotar agua, que rápidamente comenzó a hacer que la roca en que Payu estaba parado se volviera lodo, Payu perdió el equilibrio y cayo al fondo seguido por un alud de lodo que sepultó todo, la espada desapareció dejando solo unas gotas de agua donde se encontrará incrustada.

A través de las bolas de cristal todos estaban en un estado de choque ¡Payu se había tragado a Yoshua!.

Las hermanas de Yoshua lloraban su pérdida. Tan rápida como el rayo Atalanta tenía sujeta a Zoroondel por el cuello aprisionándola contra un árbol y en la otra mano había hecho aparecer una espada delgada, como un florín.

¡Bruja! ¡tú maldita bestia ha matado a nuestro Yoshua!- le grito con furia mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Déjala Atalanta- le decía con voz dulce para tranquilizarla Valaray.

No me importa, se que su muerte no nos regresará a Yoshua, pero al menos me dejará tranquila al saber que al menos le he vengado- decía acercando más la espada.

Tenemos prohibida la venganza- dijo Ilusionista quien también lloraba.

¡Lo logré!- escucharon que alguien gritó

Atalanta reconoció la voz de Yoshua soltando a Zoroondel quien no perdió el tiempo en alejarse y desaparecer mientras todos estaban entre la alegría y la confusión. Yoshua estaba completamente lleno de baba de dragón y lodo saliendo de entre el alud con el traje blanco ahora de un color café, el pegaso le lamía amigablemente la cara, una vez más un haz de luz dorada ilumino donde se encontraba y los transportó donde estaban sus padres.

Estos lo abrazaron, ya que creían que habían perdido a su hijo, todos alabaron la proeza de Yoshua, los caballeros les dieron sus saludos, sus amigos mastrigs estaban alborotándole el cabello, alabando su ingenio, Yoshua estaba algo ruborizado por tanto mimo, pero, por otro lado era muy bueno sentir tanto cariño y saber que todo el mundo lo estimaba.

Ahora lo único que deseo es dormir- dijo Yoshua después que lord Dralion le abrazara.

Muy bien, mis jóvenes guardianes- dijo lord Draco- su prueba ha sido superada sus joyas serán guardadas para el momento de su ordenación, descansen mañana continuarán sus pruebas.

¿Y la bruja?- pregunto Salazar.

Se ha escapado- rugió Atalanta- esa bruja, ya la encontraré, por ahora solo quiero que mis niños descansen.

Yoshua y sus hermanas se sonrieron, su prueba había sido un éxito.

Continuara...


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO 21. TRAICIÓN.

Todos estaban muy contentos con el éxito obtenido por los jóvenes guardianes del dragón, sus padres estaban orgullosos, Godric y Salazar admiraban la muestra de valor que tuvo Yoshua al enfrentarse contra Payu, por su parte Kala no dejaba de hacerle notar a su hermana que había logrado encontrar sus alas.

Sabía que lo lograría- dijo con falsa modestia- simplemente soy hija del gran guardián Yosneil y por parte de mamá también es una gran serie de guardianes.

Por supuesto- decía su hermana con el mismo tono- y no tuvo nada que ver, que estuvieras colgando de cabeza.

Nada en lo absoluto- dijo ella dejando de molestar a su hermana.

Yoshua caminaba a la par que los caballeros, Godric le sonreía abiertamente mientras que Slytherin lo contemplaba con la mirada que empleaba al estar planeando algo para su propio beneficio.

Si hubiera la oportunidad- le dijo Godric al joven guardián que caminaba seguido de su pegaso- sería un honor que estudiaras magia en el colegio Hogwarts, tu potencial sería despertado e imagina el mago en que te convertirías.

Mi lord, me halaga- dijo Yoshua mirándolo con interés- pero, debo declinar su invitación; no tengo permitido ausentarme de la isla (aunque una vez lo hice, pero por favor no le comente a mi padre) recibo la mejor educación por parte de los guardianes como lord Bowen y lady Kilarai, la dama Eco también contribuye a mi educación y la de mis hermanas, no puedo quejarme, mis padres ponen todo el cuidado necesario para que lleguemos a ser hombres de bien, los dragones nos protegen y enseñan y hasta el mismo maestro Nicodemus ha tratado de hacernos participes de sus enseñanzas.

Ya veo...- dijo Godric sin desilusionarse- bueno si en algún momento necesitaras nuestra ayuda, Hogwarts no dudaría en brindársela a joven tan valiente.

Yoshua sonrió complacido y halagado.

Vamos Godric, déjalo tranquilo, el chico se enfrento a un monstruo terrible, al menos déjalo descansar un poco- dijo Salazar con su misma mirada- a propósito, mi joven caballero me preguntaba, como sabías que era lo que tenías que hacer para detener a esa bestia.

No estaba muy seguro, creo que solo seguí mis instintos- dijo Yoshua mirando extrañado al mago.

Bueno, si fueron tus instintos... estoy seguro que nos causarás problemas- dijo el en un tono más misterioso.

¿Problemas?- pregunto Godric con su ceja levantada.

Dije problemas- dijo con inocencia Salazar- una vez más Griffindor tu sordera malinterpreta mis palabras, lo que yo dije es nos causará dilemas, imagina en que casa deberíamos colocarlo.

Es muy claro que pertenecería a la mía- dijo el caballero aludido- ya que no es como tú que maneja su astucia para el propio beneficio.

Me hieren tus palabras amigo mío- dijo Salazar llevándose una mano al corazón- y si ese es tu punto de vista, tal vez deba platicar con alguien más.

Y diciendo esto se alejo un poco de ellos dirigiéndose a donde se encontraban los hijos de Oberón.

No le hagas mucho caso Yoshua- dijo Godric cuando Salazar partió- así es él, pero nunca intentaría algo malo (al menos que fueras un muggle, pero eso es otra historia) y ¿qué prueba te falta?

La prueba de la lógica y la prueba de la lealtad- dijo Yoshua con emoción- y cuando las superé seré un guardián como mi padre y mi madre.

Todos tienen sus esperanzas puestas en ti-dijo Griffindor regalándole una hermosa sonrisa- y si así es seguro lo lograrás.

Gracias mi lord- dijo Yoshua con una reverencia.

Eres un buen niño Yoshua, cualquier padre querría que fueras su hijo, tus padres son muy afortunados en tenerte con ellos- Godric parecía reflexionar.

Mi lord tiene hijos- pregunto Yoshua con su hermoso brillo mágico en los ojos.

No mi joven amigo, el deleite de ser padre no lo he conocido aún... pero, veo que los demás se aproximan y no quiero que piensen que me apropio del héroe del día —dijo Godric palmeando el hombro de Yoshua.

Los demás espectadores de la prueba manifestaban toda emoción y cariño hacia Yoshua y sus hermanas, el joven estaba muy contento, tal vez había logrado terminar su prueba con un final emocionante, pero todo su éxito se debía a sus largos días de practica y estudio, después de una magnifica cena al aire libre hecha mágicamente por parte de Calipso, y después de que todos bebieron y disfrutaron la velada los dragones sugirieron que era momento para que los guardianes fueran a descansar para su siguiente prueba. Estaban a punto de partir cuando de forma accidental mientras Yadher y Yather jugaban a lanzarse unas copas de metal una de dichas copas sin querer golpeo en el hombro a Oberkai, justamente donde mucho tiempo antes Asayarafath le golpeara con su espada, el golpe de la copa hizo que su piel se abriera en la misma herida, la sangre de Oberkai salpico la plateada cara de Lord Dralion, dejando una gran mancha de carmín justo en el espacio entre los orificios de su nariz.

Lo lamentamos hermano- dijeron muy apenados los gemelos.

Ya hablaremos después- dijo Oberkai muy molesto, ya que el dolor era algo penetrante.

Por su parte Lord Dralion parecía haber cambiado un poco, cuando la sangre aun caliente de Oberkai le cayó encima, comenzó a respirar más agitado, y ligeras gotas de sudor comenzaron a perlar su frente, esto no paso desapercibido ni para Valakay y Valaray ni para el mismo Salazar.

Mi lord...- dijo en un susurro Valakay.

Por... por... por favor, dejadme solo- dijo el dragón cerrando los ojos e intentando alejarse.

¿Qué le ocurre?- pregunto Salazar con interés.  
Por favor, retírense inmediatamente- dijo en tono enérgico Lord Draganus- no es momento para quedarse aquí.

A un movimiento de su garra los mastrigs fueron transportados a su castillo mientras Salazar seguía preguntándose porque el dragón se comportaba de esa forma.

Dralion seguía comportándose de forma muy diferente a la habitual, su color gris perla había cambiado a un gris más oscuro, seguía respirando cada vez más rápido, los guardianes se colocaron junto a él hablándole en un dialecto completamente desconocido para cualquier hombre mortal, la lengua de los dragones inundaba el aire, los ojos de Dralion que habitualmente mostraban ternura ahora mostraban una terrible...sed de sangre.

Un rugido rasgo el silencio de la noche, los guardianes sacaron sus espadas, cetros y báculos disculpándose con el dragón por lo que pudiera ocurrir, mostrando lealtad y valor hacia su hermano de raza, Lord Draco se coloco frente a él, Dralion rugió una vez más de forma terrible, lord Draco evito una mordida de su amigo coloco su garra derecha sobre las escamas que cubrían el corazón de Dralion.

Escuchas hermano, se que me escuchas- decía lord Draco con su profunda voz- tus hermanos nunca te abandonarán, se que me escuchas, tranquilo, tranquilo hijo de las montañas, nadie te lastimará, deja que la razón vuelva a ti, deja que Dralion hijo de Dralias señor de la bondad y el buen corazón nos brinde una vez más su tierna mirada, noble corazón y tranquilice nuestras almas...

A cada palabra de Lord Draco, Dralion respiraba más tranquilo, la mancha de carmín se evaporo, como si hubiera sido agua en un día caluroso, sus ojos se cerraron un poco como en estado de cansancio, el dragón que unos minutos antes estuviera furioso y con ganas de devorar a medio mundo, se desplomo en el suelo cuando lord Draco separo su garra, después de unos minutos que todos sintieron eternos Dralion abrió una vez más los ojos.

Yo me avergüenzo de mi mal comportamiento- dijo muy apenado.

No hermano- dijo lord Draganus- sabemos de tu problema, y haremos todo lo necesario para ayudarte siempre que nos necesites.

Dralion sonrió.

¿no lastime a nadie?- pregunto con nerviosismo.

Nadie mi lord, nadie- contesto Valakay

Siempre me ocurre- sido ocultando su cabeza entre sus alas- siempre ocurre cuando me molesto y huelo sangre. Afortunadamente ahora que Payu se ha ido, esto no se repetirá jamás...

El lugar donde Payu cayera estaba como había quedado cubierto de lodo un ligero temblor de tierra delataba cierta actividad en su interior, con un rugido de furia una garra de color naranja logro liberarse antes que todo el cuerpo del dragón pudiera salir un haz de luz de color cobrizo se hizo presente haciendo que todo el alud de lodo desapareciera.

Las sombras eran impenetrables, Payu cayo en el centro de la nada rugiendo por la humillación que Yoshua le hizo pasar, ¿cómo fue posible que ese estúpido guardián escapara a sus mortíferos colmillos?, cientos de reyes de hombres se podrían en su interior, mientras que un simple niño había escapado. Era una deshonra, la lengua negra, la de los dragones renegados, nunca fue utilizada para tanta blasfemia como en ese momento fue utilizada por Payu.

YA ES SUFICIENTE- rugió una voz desde la parte derecha de la penumbra- MI LENGUA NO ES PARA LAGARTIJAS Y SUS NIÑERIAS.

No sabes lo que ese maldito Yoshua me ha hecho pasar- grito Payu- ahora más que nunca quiero verlo muerto, a él, a sus hermanas, a los malditos guardianes, a Dralion y su cara de mosca muerta, a Draganus y su maldita seguridad a Draco y su sabiduría a...

A TODO EL MUNDO Y CALLATE DE UNA VEZ- siseo la misma voz.

Las antorchas se encendieron con unas llamas que llegaban más arriba de la cabeza de Payu, Asayaraseth salió de las sombras con forma de hombre, el cabello negro le caía en cascada sobre los hombros hasta mas debajo de la cintura, tenía puesta una bata de color morado ribeteado con unos exquisitos adornos dorados, un cinturón de cuerda anudado por la cintura permitía que la bata se sujetará con perfección a su fuerte cuerpo, detrás de él apareció la joven banshee, no Mefistófeles, sino la verdadera Ághata.

Veo que estabas ocupado- dijo Payu- pero, quiero que sepas que ahora quiero a los dragones que antaño te sirvieron, me basta con cincuenta para darle una lección a los otros y...

Y ASAYARASETH SERA TAN IDIOTA DE SOMETERSE A LA VOLUNTAD DE UN INSIGNIFICANTE DRAGON, CLARO PAYU Y NO QUIERES ADEMÁS QUE LAMA TUS ESCAMOSAS PATAS- dijo Asayaraseth con su limitada paciencia.

Pues si tienes tiempo- dijo Payu en el mismo tono.

GRACIAS DE QUE AUN CONSERVES EL CORAZON EN EL PECHO ES LO QUE DEBERIAS DAR- rugió el demonio- AHORA, TE CONSERVO PORQUE LE ESTOY DANDO UNA ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD AL REDUCTO DE DRAGONES QUE DESEAN UNA OPORTUNIDAD DE VENGANZA, ESO Y QUE TAL VEZ EL QUE LA FUERZA MAGICA DE DRAKEN RENCARNARA EN TI ME SERVIRA EN ALGUN MOMENTO. AHORA QUIERO QUE TE QUEDES AQUÍ, CUANDO MI PLAN CORRA COMO LA SANGRE YA HABLAREMOS DE TU EXTERMINIO O DE TU RECOMPENSA.

Payu no pudo evitar hacer una reverencia el poseer la fuerza y las artes del dragón que fuera eliminado por el demonio negro en la batalla contra los mastrigs hace tanto tiempo era una buena razón para permitirse ser utilizado como peón de guerra, eso y que lamentablemente Zoroondel y su maldito callado le tuvieran sujeto por el cuello, al menos por algún tiempo.

ASI QUE YOSHUA SUPERO SU ANTEPENÚLTIMA PRUEBA- se dijo a si mismo Asayaraseth- DEBERE TENER CUIDADO, EL PADRE YA ME DIO PROBLEMAS ANTES, AHORA NO ES MOMENTO PARA QUE EL HIJO TAMBIEN SE ENTROMETA EN MIS PLANES.

¿Qué fue lo que le paso al dragón?- cuestiono por quinta vez Salazar.

Eninshire solo suspiro, ya que era a el a quien Salazar había seguido durante casi dos horas para que le explicarán lo que le había pasado a tan pacífico dragón.  
Si le digo, me dejara en paz- dijo Eninshire dándose vuelta y topándose con los ojos verdes de Salazar.

Salazar afirmo con la cabeza.

Bien, lord Dralion, pertenece a los hijos de las montañas, lamentablemente estos dragones estaban al servicio de Draken el renegado, Asayaraseth tenía control sobre ellos, cuando Draken se alió al demonio, sus hermanos de raza, le siguieron; Lord Dralion era un joven dragón de solo ciento veintidós años, cuando la caída de la ciudad de plata, Dralion se dio cuenta del sufrimiento que los dragones causaron a los mastrigs y a los mismos lemais, cuando un subalterno de Draken estaba a punto de matar a lord Draganus, lord Dralion se enfrento contra su líder, en la contienda Lord Dralion quedo muy lastimado, Draken lo maldijo "la sangre te recordará tu lealtad con nuestro señor- le dijo- si es que sobrevives", el sentimiento de furia o enojo es lo que despierta la sed de sangre en tan noble dragón; Lord Draganus estaba en deuda con el joven dragón que apenas mostraba su primera cornamenta, por eso lo trajo con los demás dragones al servicio de lord Draco a Avalón, por muchas noches Lord Dralion se debatió entre la vida y la muerte, cuando todas las esperanzas estaban perdidas, Lord Dralion se levanto, mas servicial y noble que cualquier otro dragón, bueno, se dice que tal vez como su padre Lord Dralias ¿satisfecho?- pregunto Eninshire cuando acabo su relato.

¿qué paso con Lord Dralias?- cuestiono una vez más Salazar.

Lord Dralias, cantan las antiguas leyendas, fue asesinado de la manera más cruel por Draken- ante la mirada de Salazar, Eninshire prosiguió con este relato- Draken le cegó, cuando Dralias quedó ciego, le hizo caminar por una extensión de gran tamaño de cenizas incandescentes, todo ante la vista aterrorizada de su hijo, después de este suplicio que el dragón resistió sin emitir un solo quejido, Draken...le decapito, bañándose en su propia sangre.

¿para que hizo eso?- pregunto el mago una vez más.

Porque un dragón que se baña en la sangre de otro se adueña de toda la magia del caído, para ellos el ser asesinados es perder su alma y el ser el baño de otro, es perder la oportunidad de que el conocimiento y sabiduría que poseen sea adquirido por su descendencia, en el caso de Draken, lo que él se apropiaba, pasaba a ser de Asayaraseth- dijo Eninshire- ahora, si me permite mi lord deseo ir a dormir.

Por supuesto- dijo Salazar- aunque será una descortesía que se me haga salir de vuestra habitación- Eninshire quiso protestar- gracias, mi joven amigo por tan interesante conversación.

Y dando un portazo, dejo a Eninshire en el pasillo.

Respira, respira, no te molestes- se decía Eninshire- son invitados, pronunciado el Ashirum, es una descortesía que le saques, yo, yo- solo suspiro- mejor me relajo en las aguas termales, si eso será mejor.

En las aguas termales, (una especie de sauna) Oberkai descansaba, su hombro estaba un poco inflamado, estaba molesto por lo inmaduros de sus hermanos, y para aumentar su mal humor el hombro le punzaba constantemente.

No sabía que estaba ocupado- dijo Eninshire al llegar.

Oberkai estaba sumergido hasta la altura del pecho en las aguas en una alberca que permitía que las aguas termales fueran disfrutadas por los habitantes del castillo.

No es mi gusto el discutir- dijo Oberkai apoyando la cabeza un poco hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos- si quieres quedarte adelante...

Eninshire se despojo de su bata quedando en una especie de short de color arena y disfrutando el agua caliente, se sumergió hasta el cuello.

Esta deliciosa- se dijo- ahora, debería hablar con Oberkai, al fin y al cabo Ellorha me sugirió que hable con el sobre el sentirme celoso ¿lo haré?

Oberkai sintió que el dolor del hombro había pasado, estaba a punto de retirarse cuando...

Uhm, Oberkai quiero hablar contigo- dijo Eninshire aun en el agua

Oberkai salió del agua tapándose con una bata de seda de color blanco, el cabello mojado escurría por su espalda.

Si no te tardas, no me gusta que el cabello se me enrede- dijo en forma cortante.

Bien, yo solo quería...pedirte disculpas- comenzó su hermano, Oberkai le miraba con interés- se que no tienes la culpa, pero desde hace unos meses, en especial cuando aumentaron tus dolores de cabeza...y te comportabas como un hijo modelo yo...yo...me he sentido celoso de ti.

Oberkai lo miraba con los brazos cruzados.

¿eso es todo?- pregunto sin interés- es obvio que estés celoso del heredero, yo lo entiendo.

Es que no me entendiste, no eres el heredero, simplemente estaba celoso, de que tu siempre sabías que era lo que se debía hacer, que era lo correcto...-Eninshire no pudo continuar, Oberkai se reía de el de muy buena gana.

Claro que soy el heredero y no entiendo de que dolores de cabeza hablas- dijo a punto de retirarse.

No me digas que miento- dijo Eninshire quien comenzaba a manifestar su mal humor- ya sabes, lo de los caballos, lo de Ellorha.

Que va a saber una niñita tonta sobre mí- dijo indiferente Oberkai.

No te permito que te expreses de esa forma de la oráculo- le refuto su hermano.

Es cierto lo que dice Krashian- dijo Oberkai- sientes afecto por esa niña, lastima Eninshire, siempre pensé que elegirías alguien más inteligente.

Eninshire se levanto de golpe, Oberkai vio las intenciones de pelea por parte de su hermano, antes de que Eninshire le tuviera sujeto por el brazo, Oberkai aprovecho la oportunidad para con un movimiento de su mano, emitir una corriente de aire, que lanzo a Eninshire contra la pared, el golpe dejo aturdido un poco a Eninshire, quien cayo en la alberca, mientras el calor de las aguas termales hacían que perdiera el conocimiento. Eninshire quedo sumergido en las aguas. Oberkai estaba a punto de retirarse, cuando algo le dijo que lo que había hecho estaba mal, más rápido que el rayo, salto a las aguas para sacar a Eninshire, cuando este fue sacado por parte de su hermano comenzó a escupir el agua que había tragado. Oberkai estaba junto a el, cuando los azules ojos de Eninshire se toparon con los de su hermano, no pudieron reflejar de forma más clara la desilusión por recibir ese trato del que creía era el ejemplo del hijo ideal, antes de que Oberkai pudiera decir algo. Eninshire se levanto aun adolorido por los golpes uno en su cabeza y el otro al caer al fondo de la alberca.

Tomo su bata y anudándola sin ver a su hermano, Eninshire se disponía a partir, cuando llego justo a la puerta sin darse vuelta se detuvo.

Oberkai- dijo con una voz resentida, el cabello rubio le cubría la cara de tal forma que no era posible ver sus ojos; tenía los puños cerrados, los apretaba tanto que una delicada línea de sangre comenzó a escurrir entre sus dedos- ninguna lagrima saldrá de mis ojos, cuando los tuyos se cierren eternamente... te odio.

No podía esperar nada mejor, de una niña como tú- le dijo fríamente Oberkai.

Eninshire no contesto nada más, simplemente continuo su camino mientras el cabello seguía cubriéndole la cara, afortunadamente para él, nadie estaba cerca para presenciar como lágrimas de dolor resbalaban por sus mejillas, sentía el corazón lastimado, aquel a quien tenía como una figura a seguir le había fallado, siguió caminando por los corredores, en una esquina cercana a un hermoso jarrón de gran tamaño, no soporto más se dejo caer al suelo, y comenzó a sollozar.

Eninshire- dijo una voz frente a él.

Reconoció esa voz, no deseaba que nadie lo viera en ese estado, no se atrevió a levantar la vista. Sabía que ella seguía frente a él, porque encontrarla en este momento.

Eninshire ¿estas bien?- pregunto Ellorha viendo a Eninshire- mi hermana me trajo, vine a ver al maestro Nicodemus, pero, te veo sufriendo, Eninshire contéstame por favor

Eninshire, no dijo nada, solo tomo a la niña por la muñeca, y tan rápido que la pequeña oráculo no supo como lo hizo la atrajo hacia sí, la niña apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Eninshire, que quedo a su altura, el la abrazo fuertemente ocultando su rostro entre el cabello rubio de la pequeña, sin importarle que pasara, sin importarle que pensara de él, dio rienda suelta al dolor de su corazón y comenzó a llorar sin reprimir sus sollozos, él no dejaba de abrazar a la pequeña como si esta fuera una frágil muñequita. Ellorha por su parte no tuvo que tener una visión o leer en la mente de Eninshire para saber que sentía el corazón destrozado, ella también le abrazo con sus pequeños brazos, sin importarle que el príncipe la estuviera mojando por el agua y por sus lágrimas, ella libero su manita derecha y como una amorosa madre acariciaba el rubio cabello de Eninshire.

Tranquilo, mi príncipe- le decía la niña tratando de infundirle confianza y tranquilidad- no pasa nada, tranquilo, tranquilo.

Oberkai veía la escena desde el lado más alejado del corredor, no sentía remordimiento por lo que había hecho, pero algo le decía que debía sentirse culpable por lo que había hecho, dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitación.

El maestro Nicodemus había pasado ya varias horas trabajando, tuvo que dejar lo que estaba haciendo cuando la luz de las velas, ya no le permitieron ver claramente lo que anotaba en un pergamino, estaba a punto de dejar lo que estaba haciendo, cuando tocaron a su puerta.

Mi lord- dijo un guardia- la oráculo desea verle

En un momento la atiendo- contesto el sabio.

Cuando se disponía a salir de su habitación, una vez más fue interrumpido; estaba a punto de decirle al guardia que ya iba a atender a la niña, cuando alzando la vista, al que vio parado en el quicio de la puerta fue al hermano del capitán de la guardia.

Lamento molestaros maestro Nicodemus- dijo Korvak con una reverencia.

No es ninguna molestia muchacho- dijo Nicodemus con una sonrisa- ¿en que puedo servirte?

Se que es noche, pero deseo su consejo- dijo Korvak sentándose en una silla que el maestro Nicodemus le ofreciera- se que debo estar feliz del regreso de mi padre, pero hay algo que siento esta mal.

Tal vez, es el saber que deben estar a la altura de lo que su padre espera de ustedes- dijo Nicodemus

Puede ser eso oh sabio Nicodemus- dijo Korvak- pero, se muestra muy interesado por los guardianes de la compañía gris, cuando pregunto sobre lord Dralion y los guardianes de los navíos, sentí cierta desconfianza de mi propio padre.

No debes temer nada- le tranquilizo el sabio- es normal que te sientas de esa forma ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que le viste.

Además pasa mucho tiempo con Malagan y su pantera- dijo Korvak acercándose un poco más al escritorio del sabio- no creo que sea correcto que pasen mucho tiempo juntos.

Es su abuelo- dijo el sabio- tiene derecho a pasar tiempo con su nieto.

Pero usted sabe como es Malagan- dijo Korvak en un susurro- sabe que es diferente a los demás niños.

Eso ocurre en ocasiones con los géminis- dijo el sabio sonriendo- siempre uno es diferente al otro.

Maestro Nicodemus- dijo Korvak asombrado- Malagan no es géminis, Malagan nació bajo el signo de escorpión.

Lo sé, lo sé- dijo el maestro Nicodemus- yo mismo hice su carta astral cuando tu padre lo trajo junto con Dulcine...en fin, se que el heredero de Mordiak se parecerá más a su madre.

Korvak estaba mucho más confundido, simplemente por que Malagan ni siquiera se parecía físicamente a su madre, es más le recordaba un poco a su abuelo.

Bien, como sea, siempre es mejor estar preparados, si sientes que algo continua estando mal con tu padre, me informarás lo más pronto posible, Korvak debes tener los ojos bien abiertos, ya que tu hermano no esta pensando bien las cosas, simplemente quiere verse honrado ante los ojos de su padre- dijo Nicodemus sacando al hermano del capitán de la guardia de sus pensamientos- ahora me gustaría atender a cierta oráculo que necesita mi consejo.

Ya estas mejor- quiso saber Ellorha cuando pasaron unos minutos sin que escuchara los sollozos de Eninshire.

El no dijo nada, simplemente se levanto, le alboroto un poco el cabello a la niña y se dirigió a otra habitación que en ocasiones ocupaba en invierno.

Lamento lo que has visto- dijo mientras se alejaba sin detenerse a ver a la niña- gracias, por estar aquí cuando necesitaba el apoyo de alguien.

Eninshire se alejo del corredor, la pequeña tenía el cabello y el hombro un poco mojado.

Fue un placer- musito mirando al suelo- me alegra haberte sido útil.

Aquí tenemos a la pequeña Ellorha- dijo el maestro Nicodemus cuando estuvo cerca de ella- ¿él esta bien?

Maestro Nicodemus usted vio que le ocurrió- quiso saber la pequeña.

No mi niña, lamentablemente solo vi que necesitaba tu apoyo, y tu se lo brindaste- dijo el maestro tomando de la mano a la pequeña- ahora la respuesta a tu pregunta es: no.

La niña se sonrió y abrazo al sabio por la cintura.

Muchas gracias maestro- dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa- ahora se que puedo enfrentarme a cualquier peligro. ¿puedo hacerle otra pregunta?

Bueno- dijo el sabio fingiéndose molesto- pero, después a dormir señorita.

¿el siente lo mismo?- pregunto ella un poco sonrojada.

El sabio se sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza.

Esa pregunta deberías hacérsela a él- dijo Nicodemus.

Ellorha le abrazo de nuevo, y acto seguido salió corriendo del palacio del señor de los mastrigs, donde su hermana la esperaba charlando con Korvak.

Y bien, ya le preguntaste lo que no podía esperar hasta mañana- quiso saber la hermana de la oráculo.

Sí- contesto con emoción la niña antes de subir al carruaje que las llevaría una vez más a casa.

¿y que le preguntaste?- pregunto su hermana cuando esta subió al carruaje a su vez.

Si era malo lo que sentía por alguien- dijo la niña mirando por la ventana

Tus preguntas encierran incógnitas que ni yo entiendo- dijo su hermana mientras indicaba al cochero que emprendiese la marcha.

Por una ventana del castillo Eninshire veía al carruaje alejarse "es una tontería- se decía- es solo una niña..." acto seguido cuando el carruaje se alejo él decidió que era momento de irse de una buena vez a la cama.

En el palacio que habitaban Ellorha y su hermana, las dos hijas de guardianes se disponían a cenar.

Hermana, ¿cómo sabes si estas enamorada?- pregunto la pequeña a su hermana que se disponía a probar su carne.

Cuando se lo preguntas a tu hermana- contesto la otra dejando su carne en el plato- ahora dime ¿quién es, y porque piensas en el, en lugar de jugar con muñecas de trapo?

No pensé que fuera malo pensar en alguien especial, y además si juego con mis muñecas de trapo- se excuso la pequeña.

Ahora me dices, malvada- dijo su hermana lanzándole una papa.

No, no me obligaras- contesto Ellorha jugando con ella.

En ese caso, te obligare, aprenderás a no ofender a una guardiana como yo- dijo Endorha levantándose de la mesa, y atrapando a su hermana- dime su nombre, ahora — decía mientras le hacía cosquillas.

Lo confieso, lo confieso- decía la niña dejando de reír-creo que es el príncipe Eninshire.

Endorha la dejo en paz, no contesto nada.

Pasa algo malo- quiso saber su hermanita

Nada en lo absoluto, ahora si no quieres cenar, creo que es mejor que vayas a dormir- dijo Endorha levantándose del piso- yo tengo guardia esta noche, mañana hablaremos con calma.

Unos minutos después Draline esperaba a su jinete a las afueras del palacio.

Te tardaste- le dijo al verla.

Estaba acostando a mi hermana- dijo Endorha a su dragona.

¿estas llorando?- pregunto la dragona.

No, debió ser algo que se me metió en el ojo- dijo ella limpiando una lágrima- ahora a hacer la ronda.

Ni que lo digas- dijo la dragona cuando su jinete la monto- los guardianes de la compañía gris fueron llamados y ahora nos toca hacer su ronda.

¿Llamados?- quiso saber la guardiana.

Sí, creo que van a tierras nórdicas, no lo sé, simplemente llego un comunicado de Lord Dralion, los únicos de esa compañía que no partieron fueron los mirmidones, los hermanos y su señor dragón- dijo la dragona emprendiendo el vuelo.

Orek, ahora a planear- dijo su guardiana mientras se dirigían a la montaña del destino.

La compañía gris fue convocada después de la prueba de Yoshua, todos creían que era con motivo de la seguridad para las siguientes pruebas, por lo que su sorpresa fue muy grande cuando se les informo que partían al norte, ya conocían esas tierras, por lo que sabían solo sería una misión de reconocimiento, ya que no había ahí ninguna señal de que los lemais supieran de la existencia de los mastrigs.

Toda la compañía se puso en camino saliendo de la isla de Avalón, en el otro extremo de las barcazas ya les esperaban Einon y Zardiak.

Nuestras ordenes mi lord- pregunto uno de los integrantes de la compañía gris.

SEGUIRNOS- dijo una voz glacial que parecía estar atrás de ellos.

Cuando la compañía trato de defenderse fue como si un ejercito de sombras les cayera encima, pelearon valientemente pero al final todos fueron sometidos.

Excelente trabajo Einon- le felicito Zardiak- ahora yo me encargaré de todo.

Es un deleite serviros mi lord, dad mis saludos a nuestro amo- dijo Einon con una reverencia.

Nuestro señor detesta a los lamebotas Einon, por tu propio bien, no lo vuelvas a hacer- dijo Zardiak fríamente.

Einon solo trago saliva.

Además si tu gusto es saludarle- dijo Zardiak sacando un cetro con la cabeza de un monstruo como una quimera de lobo- ven personalmente a decírselo.

Einon tuvo miedo, pero a la vez pensó que era una buena oportunidad para tratar personalmente con Asayaraseth ya que solo había visto a Mefistófeles y a las garras.

En ese caso que estamos esperando- dijo avanzando a un portal que se había abierto.

Los caballeros de la compañía gris aun inconscientes fueron introducidos al portal por unas sombras que los rodearon. En un segundo todo había quedado en silencio como si nada hubiera ocurrido en ese lugar.

Una vez más un portal fue abierto enfrente del trono de roca de Asayaraseth, junto a él su banshee estaba sentada en el frío suelo, cuando las llamas del portal se cerraron la compañía gris inconsciente, el padre de los guardianes del dragón y e guardián Einon miraban al demonio negro.

NO TARDASTE FANTASMA DEL PASADO- dijo Asayaraseth reclinándose en su trono.

Para nada, ahora este es mi reporte- comenzó el padre de Mordiak- las defensas de la isla, están bien fortificadas, tenemos diferentes compañías, los dragones están bien entrenados, son fieles a sus señores, tal vez puedas manipular a Dralion pero no estoy muy seguro, lord Draganus muestra cierta debilidad, Lord Draco estará con la guardia baja debido a sus crías. Por otra parte, Lord Oberón es muy desconfiado con los lemais, pero con los mastrigs es muy liberal, si tienes el apoyo de sus hijos lo tendrás a él en bandeja de plata. Te he entregado esta compañía y a este guardián —dijo señalando a Einon- para que tengas tu propio equipo de mastrigs, en tu último enfrentamiento en la ciudad de plata, un grupo de mastrigs y guardianes del dragón te hubieran sido muy útiles. Forma un grupo contrario a los dragones, apóyate de ellos mi lord y en el momento en que no te sirvan... elimínales.

UNA VEZ MAS TU INFORMACIÓ ME SATISFACE, FANTASMA, CLARO QUE UTILIZARE ESTE OBSEQUIO QUE ME OFRECES, REFERENTE A LOS LEMAIS, TENGO EL APOYO DE UN PODEROSO MAGO, CUANDO DESCUBRA LO QUE PUEDE HACER A MI FAVOR, OBERON DESEARA HABER HUIDO A OTRA PARTE- dijo el demonio negro chasqueando los dedos- AHORA USTEDES INÚTILES GUARDIANES LEVÁNTENSE, NO COMO HOMBRES DE HONOR Y BIEN, SINO COMO IMAGEN DE MI VOLUNTAD E INTERES, LEVÁNTENSE COMO MATADRAGONES. EINON TRAIDOR DE TU PUEBLO ESTE REGALO TE LO OFREZCO, EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE ME FALLES LOS MATADRAGONES PERTENECERAN A ALGUIEN MAS.

Seré digno de este presente, a propósito debo deciros que es un honor estar ante vuestra presencia mi amo- dijo Einon deshaciéndose en reverencias.

¿NO TE DIJO EL FANTASMA, QUE ODIO A LOS LAMEBOTAS?- dijo Asayaraseth con fastidio- NO IMPORTA, NECESITO QUE TE QUEDES EN ESTE LUGAR DURANTE UN TIEMPO, EN CONCISO HASTA QUE YOSHUA SE ORDENE.

Pensé que les eliminaríamos inmediatamente- se atrevió a argumentar Einon.

YA ESTAS COMO KRASHIAN, USTEDES PIENSAN QUE HE PASADO TANTO TIEMPO BUSCANDO A LOS MASTRIGS PARA QUE EN UN MOMENTO DOS INÚTILES HECHEN A PERDER TODA MI SED DE VENGANZA- dijo Asayaraseth levantándose de golpe de su trono.

No mi amo, nunca intentaría ofenderos- dijo sumiso Einon

Vez, mi amo, todos te somos fieles- dijo Payu saliendo de entre las sombras- aquí esperaremos hasta que tú no los ordenes.

EINON, CUANDO PAYU YA NO ME SIRVA SI NADIE SE TE ADELANTA, TE DOY EL PRIVILEGIO DE MATARLE- dijo Asayaraseth tomando de la mano a Ághata y alejándose de su trono.

No te la pondré fácil- siseo el dragón cuando Asayaraseth partió.

Vamos dragón, si no te he eliminado en la isla, porque crees que lo haré después- comento con inocencia Einon.

Porque veo en tu interior el ansia de poder y el deseo de ganar el favor de Asayaraseth- dijo el dragón dándole la espalda y alejándose a su vez del trono.

Ahora ustedes inútiles levántense- ordeno Einon a la compañía gris que lentamente se despertaba.

El cambio que Asayaraseth deseaba se hizo inminente, su traje de los caballeros había cambiado, en lugar del traje gris, ahora portaban un traje pardo o verduzco dependiendo de las actividades que realizaran, pardo para cazadores, verduzco para verdugos.

Un miembro de la compañía se levanto cerca de él estaba un estandarte de un dragón de color gris, con un movimiento de su mano hizo aparecer una daga manchada de un color rojizo, tal vez una daga manchada de sangre, con un movimiento muy diestro trazo una diagonal de derecha a izquierda, de arriba abajo en todo el emblema del dragón.

Ahora si- dijo Einon- somos una familia de matadragones, es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que pude tener.

¿es tu cumpleaños?- pregunto con indiferencia Zardiak.

No pero, para mi cumpleaños me hubiera gustado un regalo como este- dijo Einon.

¿y que te dieron en tu cumpleaños anterior? — volvió a cuestionar el fantasma del pasado.

La guardiana Pashlein me ordeno como guardián del dragón- dijo Einon- cuando regresemos a la isla, recuérdame devolverle el favor.

Por supuesto que lo haré, por su puesto que lo haré- dijo en un tono nada tranquilizador el fantasma.

Yoshua estaba viendo por la ventana de su habitación, cuando su madre entró para darle las buenas noches.

Por favor Yosh- dijo con una voz muy tierna- no puedes tenerlo en tu habitación.

De pie junto a su cama, el pegaso estaba mordisqueando una almohada.

Mamá, déjame tenerlo un ratito más, en un momento se va volando, deja que Pegasus se quede- dijo Yoshua como un niño pequeño.

Ese es el nombre que le pusiste- dijo su madre acariciando al animal- no es muy original ¿no?

Es un nombre bonito- dijo Yoshua abriendo el ventanal- vamos Pegasus ve a dormir afuera.

A esta orden el pegaso se acerco a Yoshua, talló su cabeza contra el chico y salió volando por la ventana.

Ahora si a descansar- dijo su madre arropando a su hijo- mañana no quiero que te expongas demasiado ¿orek?

Orek, mamá- dijo Yoshua acomodándose en su cama- además mañana es la prueba de la lógica, es más tranquila que la prueba del silencio.

De cualquier forma, no quiero que te expongas- dijo su madre cerrando la puerta- duerme bien hijo mío, duerme bien.

Yoshua estaba a punto de dormirse cuando escucho desde su cama "por última vez señorita- decía su madre- esconde esas alas y duérmete de una vez" Yoshua se sonrió algún día también el tendría sus alas.

En otra parte de la isla, Lord Draganus miraba a la guardiana Ilusionista mientras esta meditaba con los ojos cerrados y sentada en el piso con las piernas cruzadas.

No te expongas demasiado mañana- le decía el dragón sentado sobre sus patas traseras mirándola desde unos almohadones que le servían de cama.

Le daré una prueba interesante a Yoshua- dijo Ilusionista sin abrir los ojos.

Pues no quiero que vayas a salir lastimada- volvió a decir el dragón.

Todo dependerá de la ilusión que proyecte- dijo la guardiana en el mismo tono tranquilo.

Eres demasiado necia, pareces una niña pequeña- dijo el dragón apoyando su cabeza para dormir.

Y usted es como un padre preocupón- dijo ella sonriendo con la misma expresión de tranquilidad.

Al tener los ojos cerrados, no pudo evitar el almohadón que dio de lleno en su cara, lanzado por el dragón, que para evitar cualquier ataque de revancha contra él por parte de su guardiana, fingió dormir roncando como un tractor.

Listo ya casi acabamos con la ronda- dijo Draline volando hacia el Aquiles- ya sólo damos nuestro informe a los hermanos Valakay y Valaray.

Dame un momento- dijo Endorha bajando de la dragona- sólo informo y nos vamos a dormir...

Endorha tocó la puerta del camarote de los hermanos Valakay y Valaray.

Lamento interrumpir- dijo cuando la puerta se abrió- ¿eh? ¿tú aquí?

En la puerta abierta, estaba Atalanta, con el cabello suelto, llegando hasta el suelo, estaba cubierta con una bata de seda de color verde botella de alguno de los hermanos, parecía que ya llevaba unas horas durmiendo, Endorha no pudo evitarlo, y mirando sobre el hombro de la herrera vio en el fondo entre la penumbra en la cama a...

Si, ya estábamos descansando- dijo Atalanta sin reprimir un bostezo- ¿tienes tu reporte?

Si claro- dijo Endorha un poco apenada- sin novedad, la ronda ha sido tranquila, les esperamos mañana en la siguiente prueba.

Atalanta contesto afirmativamente con otro bostezo, seguido de un portazo — sin intención- de la puerta.

Esa Atalanta- dijo entre una risita Endorha cuando regreso con Draline.

¿Esta con ellos?- pregunto en complicidad su dragona.

Draline, no seas curiosa- dijo su guardiana fingiendo regañarla.

Oh, no seas así, cuéntame- dijo ella fingiendo un sollozo.

Oh, esta bien niña consentida- dijo Endorha acercándose al oído de la dragona- hay tres batas de seda en esa habitación.

Draline rió como una niña pequeña.

Ustedes los mortales son muy curiosos- dijo la dragona- necesitan estar juntos para no pasar frío en una noche deliciosa.

Basta señorita- dijo su guardiana- ahora sí es hora de dormir.

Lo que diga la señorita correcta- dijo su Draline volando hacia el hogar de Endorha.

Continuara...


	22. Chapter 22

CAPITULO 22. LA PRUEBA DE LA LOGICA.

Vamos Godric- decía Salazar golpeando con su nuevo cetro la puerta de la habitación que ocupaba Griffindor- ya es hora, la prueba de esos jóvenes no nos va a esperar todo el día y si me la pierdo por tu culpa, no sabes en la que te metes.

Ya voy, ya voy, no puedo creer que te comportes como un niño- dijo Godric saliendo de la habitación- estas peor que cuando el sombrero seleccionador escoge quien ira a tu casa.

Eso es porque esos niños son igual de interesantes que todos mis alumnos o tal vez más- dijo Salazar caminando por el corredor.

No vamos a desayunar- pregunto Griffindor con cara de niño inocente.

No, ya es tarde y todos están afuera- dijo Salazar bajando las escaleras- solamente ese chico rubio ¿cómo se llama?

Eninshire- contesto Godric.

Ese- dijo Salazar señalando con su cetro- se excuso dijo sentirse indispuesto y su madre le ha permitido quedarse.

Que extraño ayer le vi muy bien- dijo Godric meditando- tu no tuviste nada que ver ¿verdad?

¿yo?- pregunto con inocencia Salazar- en lo absoluto, eh, mira ahí esta la linda Calipso, eh Calipso, ¿lista?

Buenos días Lord Salazar- contesto la joven con un hermoso mandil con una flor lila bordada en una bolsa- veo que irán a la prueba, denle mis buenos deseos de triunfo a Yoshua y sus hermanas.

No irás linda- dijo Salazar -¿qué hay en la bandeja?

No- dijo la chica- me quedo en esta ocasión le llevo esta sopa a Eninshire, no desayuno nada, y por otro lado, quiero practicar un poco en la tarde con los hidros, mi padre me ha dado permiso de participar en su festival y aun no confecciono mi traje, no he pulido mi citara y para arruinar las cosas, no he practicado la danza, afortunadamente recuerdo cada melodía sino estaría completamente perdida.

Salazar rió con una risa infantil.

Hermosa Calipso, tienes muchas cosas que hacer, adelante- dijo invitándola a seguir su camino- no quiero interrumpirte, además recuerda que quiero ver como tocas y bailas, y debes saber que soy un critico terrible.

Calipso levanto un poco su ceja derecha.

¿es un reto?- pregunto con un aire juguetón.

No linda, no le hagas caso- dijo Godric- pero, yo que tu practicaría más.

Calipso les sonrió y continuo su camino.

Así que eres muy critico ¿no?- dijo socarronamente Godric.

No exageres Godric, solo fue para inspirarle confianza- se defendió Salazar.

Pues realmente parecía un reto- dijo Godric caminando a la entrada del castillo.

Afuera ya esperaban los mastrigs, Oberón estaba hablando con el maestro Nicodemus.

Así que no podrás acompañarnos, maestro- le decía al sabio.

Me temo que no- contesto el maestro- necesito ver a Ellorha, su prueba esta muy cerca y necesitara mi consejo.

En ese caso, no os interrumpo más adelante, y si necesitáis algo, informadme con un guardia- dijo el rey subiendo a su caballo Emperador.

Así será rey, a propósito, decidle a Ilusionista que tenga cuidado con el golpe de la olas- les grito el sabio cuando partían.

Eso quiere decir que la siguiente prueba será en el mar- quiso saber Salazar.

No entiendo que quiso decir el sabio Nicodemus- contesto la reina- la prueba se realiza en la pradera, de verdes pastos y blancas flores.

Que lastima- dijo Godric- quería que fuera en el bosque, sus bosques son hermosos.

Gracias, es un halago- dijo la reina un poco ruborizada- ya belleza de esta tierra es cuidada por mi pobre mano, es bonito, ser alabada por un caballero tan galante.

No mi lady, solamente digo la verdad- dijo Godric con una caravana.

Ahora eres tu el que se luce, amigo mío- le dijo Salazar en un susurro.

En la pradera que la reina indicará ya se encontraban esperando los guardianes del dragón, la guardiana Ilusionista, la dama Eco, la herrera Atalanta, los hermanos Valakay y Valaray, sus dragones y Endorha Danha.

Yoshua les saludo con la mano cuando los vio su pegaso estaba pastando junto a él, mientras sus hermanas cortaban flores y se hacían unas guirnaldas que colocaban en sus cabezas.

¿No deberían estar practicando?- pregunto con cierta molestia Salazar.

Mi lord, esta prueba es de control mental, es mejor descansar un poco antes de comenzarla- dijo Kala quitándose su guirnalda.

Ahora chicos- dijo Lord Draco con su profunda voz- ha llegado el momento.

Los tres chicos hicieron una reverencia y sentándose en el suelo en actitud de meditación cerrando sus ojos y cruzando sus piernas. Salazar se decepcionó un poco cuando vio la actitud de los chicos.

La guardiana Ilusionista se adelanto hacia los chicos que habían formado un semicírculo. Ilusionista se sentó de la misma forma frente a ellos.

Silencien sus mentes- comenzó- escuchen solamente mi voz, mientras todo lo demás es olvidado durante unos momentos. La espada y el cetro son extensión de nuestro cuerpo, la lógica es de nuestra mente. ¿qué es lo que haremos?, ¿libraremos una batalla?, ¿escucharemos nuestros pensamientos y sentimientos? Mis niños la prueba que les corresponde es contestarme esta sencilla pregunta ¿cómo cambia el mundo cuando nosotros le abandonamos? Quiero una respuesta correcta, sencilla, no lo que les han dicho los libros, maestros o sus padres, no lo que cantan los viejos dragones- lord Draganus hizo una mueca- no lo que su maestra quiere escuchar, sino lo que es. Sería muy sencillo si sólo fuera meditar y contestar, los retos que la mente les prepare, serán el verdadero desafío, contestar acallando la mente mientras deben protegerse contra lo que sienten, contra lo que sus padres y seres que les aman, no pueden protegerlos. Esta es su prueba, esta es nuestra prueba, este es nuestro momento es aquí y ahora ¿cómo cambia el mundo cuando le abandonamos?

En el cielo, las nubes comenzaron a tornarse de un color lila — obviamente era obra de Kilarai- Salazar estaba muy emocionado ¿qué podía ocurrir en esta prueba? El cabello de los tres chicos y el de su maestra comenzó a alborotarse como si estuvieran en el centro de un remolino, durante este periodo la capucha morada de Ilusionista cayo de su cabeza, dejándola al descubierto, Lord Draganus se veía muy serio, a un movimiento de su mano, una ligera neblina comenzó a rodear a los guardianes, cuando se levanto del suelo, formo una especie de pantallas como si se pudiera ver a través de un espejo muy claro, a través de esos espejos los asistentes podían ver que pasaba dentro de la mente de cada guardián.

El primer espejo reflejaba lo que había en la mente de Wendy...

Estaba la guardiana sentada en la misma actitud de meditación pero en lugar de estar en la pradera, estaba sentada en medio de la nada, rodeada de témpanos de hielo, una ráfaga de frío le dio de lleno en la cara, los copos de nieve se quedaban en su cabello.

Vamos Wendy- decía una voz igual de fría- responde tu pregunta antes que el hielo te congele.

Wendy seguía meditando sobre la respuesta que tenía que contestar. En ese momento un enorme oso polar con su blanco pelaje, comenzó a rugir a sus espaldas, resoplando por su cuello.

"No debo hacerle caso, solo es una ilusión- se decía debo encontrar la solución a mi pregunta"

La chica siguió sin inmutarse sobre el oso, cuando de pronto el oso con su enorme zarpa le dio de lleno en la espalda, al golpe del oso, Wendy sin abrir los ojos en la posición que se encontraba cayo hacia enfrente.

Salazar se sorprendió mucho cuando vio que la chica, la que estaba sentada en el prado y no en la nieve si había caído al frente y tenía una marca de zarpa en su espalda, mientras tanto la del espejo, se puso en pie sin abrir los ojos.

"Se que es una ilusión, y no debo desconcentrarme- se decía a si misma-"

El oso volvió a empujarla ahora golpeándola en la cara, Wendy en el pasto, voltio por el bofetón un poco a la derecha con el golpe marcado en su cara. Fue suficiente la chica del espejo abrió los ojos.

Entiendo que debo desocuparme de ti para poder continuar con mi prueba- le gritó al oso- ¿tu me mostrarás lo que pasa al abandonar este mundo? ¡No lo creo!

El oso se lanzó contra ella, ella evitó el golpe, en el momento en que el oso intento morderla.

Antari, cori- le grito al oso y al momento el oso salió volando unos cuantos metros cayendo de panza al suelo.

Ilusionista dejo escapar un quejido mientras seguía sentada en el suelo junto a un racimo de flores blancas. Lord Draganus la miro con inquietud, la chica parecía estar bien, mientras en el espejo el oso se puso de pie una vez más llegando hasta la chica que seguía de pie enfrentándose al oso. El oso golpeo de nuevo con su zarpa en repetidas ocasiones a Wendy mientras esta evitaba los golpes o se defendía simplemente empujando al oso cada vez que este se le acercaba. Ilusionista por su parte cada vez que Wendy lanzaba al oso, quedaba con diferentes moretones diferentes partes del cuerpo.

Cuando el oso tuvo a la futura guardiana entre sus dos zarpas y comenzó a apretarla, Wendy pensó que su momento había llegado, estaba fuera de la protección de sus padres, maestros y amigos, ahí nadie podría ayudarla, pensó en todo lo que hubiera querido hacer, en todo lo que había hecho, en todo lo que no había hecho y en...un momento ¡tenía la solución a su pregunta!

La respuesta es...- gritó Wendy mientras el oso la apretaba más.

Salazar no pudo escuchar la respuesta un gran trozo de hielo cayó en ese momento justamente sobre Wendy y el oso, no pudo reprimir un grito, pensó que la joven había muerto aplastada. Justo en ese momento Wendy abrió los ojos levantándose del suelo.

Lo logré- dijo en un susurro mientras se frotaba los brazos, como en un abrazo, tenía el cuerpo congelado- creí que el oso me lastimaría más fuerte.

No es justo- dijo Salazar cruzándose de brazos- no escuche la respuesta.

Silencio Salazar- dijo Godric- si no escuchaste, faltan los otros dos chicos.

¡Tu lo escuchaste!- pregunto sorprendido Salazar.

Por supuesto, lo dijo muy claro- dijo el caballero con tranquilidad

Por su parte Lord Draganus seguía mirando con cierta preocupación a su guardiana, Kilarai estaba titiritando de frío, su prueba de Wendy había terminado pero de cualquier forma la guardiana Ilusionista seguía titiritando, ¡por las estrellas del cielo! Se dijo Lord Draganus, Ilusionista no estaba cubierta por su capa, solo la tenía sujeta con un broche en el cuello, por eso no estaba completamente protegida, de ahí que todo lo que proyectará le afectaba en diferentes grados.

Wendy lo había notado pero no podía interferir hasta que sus hermanos terminarán sus pruebas, solo pudo colocarse entre sus padres y esperar a que sus hermanos terminarán con sus respectivas pruebas.

El espejo que reflejaba lo que acaecía en la mente de Kala, parecía estar más caluroso...

Kala estaba sudando en el césped siendo que el día estaba muy fresco. En el reflejo, Kala estaba sentada en la misma posición parecía estar muy concentrada tratando de encontrar la respuesta, se veía algo inquieta, tal vez tenía que ve algo el que estuviera sentada en una superficie de roca demasiado inestable mientras por debajo de esa superficie un río de lava corría de forma muy lenta y con un olor muy desagradable a azufre.

Cansada guardiana, te ves cansada, ¿es tan difícil encontrar la solución?- pregunto la misma voz que hablara a Wendy.

Callada- dijo molesta Kala- no encuentro la solución y el calor es muy molesto.

En ese caso talvez quieras que te ayude- dijo la voz.

Kala se sintió muy incomoda no quería abrir los ojos porque siempre las ilusiones de la guardiana Kilarai la desconcentraban, en ese momento un horrible golem de lava, que parecía derretirse y su boca se deformaba con la lava que le escurría apareció frente a ella.

Mírame guardiana, mírame y trata de detenerme- dijo el ser derritiéndose a cada palabra que decía.

Kala no pudo evitarlo, en ese momento abrió los ojos lanzando un grito, el monstruo la había desconcentrado y la roca donde estuviera sentado se tambaleo con el peligro de hacerla caer en el río de lava, la Kala del prado gritó lo mismo que la del reflejo, sacudió los brazos intentando no caer a un barranco imaginario.

Defiéndete guardiana- dijo el golem mientras le lanzaba bolas de lava que la chica esquivaba con dificultad, mientras la roca no ayudaba mucho para mantenerse a flote.

¿Qué hago?- se pregunto en voz alta la chica mientras una bola de lava se estampaba sobre la roca a unos centímetros de su mano- ya sé, lo que afecta a la lava es el agua.

Respondiendo a su pensamiento hizo aparecer una bola de nieve —realmente quería hacer aparecer una bola de agua, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no se concentró como era necesario para que el agua apareciera- atinando su puntería lo más que podía tomando en cuenta que la roca no dejaba de moverse, la disparo a la cara del golem, dando de lleno en la frente de la criatura.

Cuando la bola de nieve golpeo a la criatura, Kilarai frunció el ceño por el dolor, en su frente se dibujo la marca de la quemazón provocada, lord Draganus quiso acercarse más a su guardiana, pero lord Draco le indicó que no se moviera de su lugar.

El golem no soporto el dolor, a pesar de que la bola de nieve se derritió al momento, molesto por el dolor causado, tomo la roca donde se encontraba la joven; Kala estaba a punto de caer, toda su vida paso ante sus ojos por el miedo de morir quemada, cierto que era una ilusión pero estaba tan asustada que no se daba cuenta que en apariencia no corría peligro.

No me voy sola- le dijo a la cosa de lava y tomando valor lo único que se le ocurrió es que ya que era su propia imaginación (por fin lo había entendido) hizo aparecer a unos diez delfines (que querían era Kala)- apunten y fuego — dijo señalando a los delfines.

Los delfines apuntaron a las manos del golem, la criatura sintió dolor al contacto del agua y soltó la roca mientras se sumergía una vez más en el río de lava.

Las manos de Kilarai aparecieron muy rojas, estaban muy lastimadas, como si un dragón hubiera lanzado su aliento de fuego contra sus manos.

Por un momento pensé que moriría- se dijo Kala cuando los delfines desaparecieron- pensé que... un momento esa es la respuesta- se dijo emocionada- el mundo...

En ese momento la roca cayo por completo en el río de lava.

ME QUEMO- gritó desesperada Kala, en ese momento abrió los ojos y miro con azoramiento que todos la veían- ups, me aloque.

Una vez más no he escuchado la respuesta- dijo Salazar más molesto.

No es normal- dijo Godric- me atrevo a decir que eres el único que no escucha las respuestas, y debemos tomar en cuenta que la respuesta ha sido la misma, aunque cada una de las chicas la ha contestado en diferentes circunstancias.

Kala, lo lograste, tomando en cuenta que siempre te desconcentran las ilusiones- dijo Wendy sonriéndole a su hermana.

No te burles, prometo que si me ordenan guardiana, estudiare más con Ilusionista, pero que no vuelva a hacer ese monstruo- dijo ella con un escalofrío.

Ilusionista se veía muy cansada, sus manos estaban muy lastimadas, su frente le ardía mucho, sentía escalofríos por estar mucho tiempo en la nieve y por último aun faltaba que Yoshua terminara...

Yoshua tenía sus propios problemas, el estaba tratando de encontrar la solución a su pregunta, lamentablemente en lugar de la nieve y la lava, el se encontraba sumergido en el mar, tenía los pies sujetos por una cuerda que por el otro extremo tenía una piedra atada, debía encontrar su respuesta antes de que se ahogara. No era una respuesta difícil, solamente debía concentrarse.

Vamos Yoshua, puedes hacerlo ¿pero, puedes hacerlo con distracción?- pregunto la voz que ya había sido escuchada mucho antes.

Yoshua abrió los ojos, había reconocido la voz de la dama Eco, era posible que fuera ella, ya que era una dama del lago.

Para su sorpresa si era la dama Eco la que le veía, pero en lugar de su traje blanco, tenía puesto un traje de baño de una sola pieza de color blanco, Yoshua trató de entender que hacía ella ahí, sabía que era una ilusión de su maestra, pero, no entendía porque había tomado esa apariencia.

La dama Eco cambio una vez más, ahora era una seductora sirena que junto sus manos justo frente a ella a la altura del pecho, Yoshua vio muy sorprendido como la dama lanzaba dos esferas de color plateado que unos centímetros delante de ella cambiaron de apariencia a unas anguilas, Yoshua trato de gritar, pero solo logró tragar un poco de agua, eso no estaba bien, tenía que detener esa ilusión, encontrar la solución y no ahogarse en el intento, las anguilas se enredaron al cuerpo de Yoshua dándole ligeras descargas eléctricas con la intención de desconcentrarle. La sirena hizo aparecer un tridente ¿tenía la intención de torturarle?, no, claro que no, solamente era el reto que Ilusionista le ofrecía al guardián, por su parte la guardiana también sufría las mismas consecuencias de su ilusión ya que lentamente sentía como el aire le faltaba, y sus pulmones necesitaban desesperadamente el aire fresco.

Yoshua también se sentía más cansado, no podía resistir más, que iba a pasar si fallaba, moriría, era posible, ya que si la mente se apagaba, que sería de su cuerpo, sería una verdadera lástima, no vería a sus padres, ya no jugaría con sus hermanas, ¿los dragones, le extrañarían?, alguien le recordaría cuando sus huesos fueran polvo. El mundo lo recordaría, eso era, esa era la respuesta que buscaba, aunque hayas sido el hombre más importante de la Tierra, aunque hubieras hecho todas las acciones correctas, cuando abandonas el mundo, el mundo sigue su curso, así es la vida, solo formamos parte del todo unos momentos, pero después la nada, te haces uno con el todo y el todo contigo, el mundo no cambia, no se afecta, sigue su camino, la Tierra sigue girando, la vida sigue su curso, te extrañaran, pero después tu nombre será solo un recuerdo, la Tierra no se detendrá para llorarte, la vida siempre continua por más doloroso que sea...

La sirena cambio de apariencia, ya no resistía se transformo en un tiburón y se lanzo de lleno contra Yoshua, en ese momento Yoshua se libero de todas sus amarras, de las anguilas y de la roca.

El mundo no cambia cuando le abandonamos, simplemente nos unimos al todo y nos volvemos parte del mismo mundo de nuestra amada Tierra- contesto Yoshua sin importarle que el agua le ahogaba.

En ese momento el tiburón se detuvo, cambiando a la apariencia de la guardiana Ilusionista, ella le sonrió a Yoshua complacida de su respuesta, el esfuerzo había sido muy grande, ella solamente cerro los ojos, se comenzó a caer a las profundidades, estaba inconsciente, se estaba ahogando, a pesar de que Yoshua había terminado no había salido del agua, sin importarle si no salía de ahí Yoshua nado hasta donde estaba su maestra, la tomo de la cintura y comenzó a nadar hacia la superficie.

Justamente cuando no podía encontrar un punto para orientarse, fue cuando Yoshua abrió los ojos, estaba completamente empapado, el cabello le chorreaba, tenía sujeta a Ilusionista por la cintura, ella seguía sentada en la posición de meditación pero tenía la cabeza caída un poco hacia atrás, todos los que les observaban se acercaron a ellos, Yoshua la deposito en el suelo, acerco su cabeza a su pecho, Yoshua comenzó a darle respiración de boca a boca, después de varios intentos Kilarai comenzó a escupir el agua que había tragado, al igual que Yoshua estaba completamente empapada, tiritaba de frío, sus manos estaban muy lastimadas, y su frente estaba enrojecida.

Lo lograste- fue lo primero que le dijo a Yoshua cuando abrió los ojos.

Además no podía abandonarla, maestra- dijo Yoshua cubriéndola con su propia capa, a pesar de que su capa estaba igual de mojada que la de ella.

Te dije que no te arriesgaras- le rugió lord Draganus tomándola entre sus garras.

Kilarai no contestó estaba muy cansada, cerró los ojos y se quedo profundamente dormida.

Ahora entiendo lo que dijera el maestro Nicodemus- dijo lord Oberón- lamento no haberlo entendido antes Ilusionista.

De cualquier forma no hubiera sido posible que intervinieran en la prueba- dijo lord Draganus más tranquilo.

Una vez más chicos, han logrado superar sus pruebas con éxito- dijo lord Dralion- se que esta es una de las pruebas que más cansa debido al control mental, no quiero inconvenientes como en su prueba anterior- dijo recordando el incidente de la sangre- así que espero todos podamos retirarnos a descansar, mañana si no están completamente fatigados será su prueba de la lealtad, y para esa, será necesario que reúnan todo su valor, esfuerzo, dedicación y magia...

Todos aceptaron que la fiesta se pospondría, Lord Draganus se llevó a Kilarai entre sus garras, tratando de evitar cualquier cosa que la despertara, los mastrigs se retiraron de nueva cuenta a su castillo, Salazar estaba ligeramente molesto, tenía la sospecha que no había podido escuchar la respuesta de los chicos tan fácilmente como los demás debido, a que la respuesta era pronunciada por corazones puros, y el al estar en relación con el demonio negro, y hablar parsel denotaban un corazón no del todo puro...

Valakay y Valaray se veían un poco serios, preparaban su prueba de la lealtad, parecía que esta prueba sería aun más dura que las dos anteriores ¿correrían más peligros los hijos de Yosneil en esta que en las otras dos?, solo el siguiente día contestaría esta pregunta.

Calipso tocó la puerta de la habitación que Eninshire ocupaba, nadie contestó, una vez más repitió el tocar la puerta, una vez más el silencio.

Vamos Eninshire sé que estas adentro- dijo Calipso dejando la bandeja en el piso- ahora listo o no voy a entrar.

La puerta se abrió en silencio, en el quicio de la puerta se asomo ligeramente su hermano, tenía el cabello un poco enredado, y seguía con la bata puesta como si apenas se hubiera despertado a pesar de ser altas horas de la mañana.

Veo que necesitas de Minos para levantarte temprano- dijo Calipso con una sonrisa.

No estoy de humor linda, ¿podemos jugar después?- dijo Eninshire comenzando a cerrar la puerta con una voz triste.

Antes de que la puerta se cerrara completamente Calipso metió su pie.

No me voy a ir- dijo ella en un tono serio muy inusual en ella- así que si quieres cerrar deberás lastimar mi pie, y si me lastimo mi piecito en la fiesta de los hidros no podré bailar, y eso me pondrá muy triste y si eres un mal hermano permitirás que tu hermanita se ponga triste.

Adelante- musito Eninshire abriendo la puerta una vez más.

Calipso entro con la bandeja a la habitación, dentro la cama estaba hecha ¿entonces porque Eninshire seguía con la ropa de cama?, la respuesta estaba a los pies de la cama, sus acostumbradas gubias estaban regadas por la alfombra, junto a viruta de madera; Eninshire había estado trabajando en la talla de madera. Muchos juguetes estaban a sus pies, Eninshire estaba descalzo y miraba sin emoción a Calipso.

En lugar de descansar, te la pasas trabajando, Minos es un pequeño muy consentido- dijo Calipso dejando la bandeja en una mesa de noche- es un poco de sopa caliente, bueno, tal vez un poco tibia, una hogaza de pan, un poco de leche fresca y una buena rebanada de carne de cordero, sin especias, como te gusta ¿qué tienes?  
Eninshire se agacho a recoger los juguetes del piso y sus gubias.

Lo tomare más adelante, gracias, y no tengo nada, simplemente es una ligera jaqueca- dijo Eninshire evitando la mirada de su hermana.

Ya vas a estar como Oberkai- dijo Calipso sentándose en la cama

No menciones a Oberkai- dijo Eninshire con tono molesto.

Oh, ya veo, en fin, no es de mi incumbencia lo que les pasara a ustedes dos- dijo ella levantándose- pero se que entre hermanos debemos apoyarnos y cuidarnos.

Cuidarnos- repitió Eninshire para sí- gracias por la comida ¿y Minos?

Salió con los gemelos- dijo Calipso abriendo un poco las ventanas- es mejor que te de un poco de aire, sino quieres que llame a la oráculo para que te regañe

¿por qué la llamarías?- pregunto un poco ruborizado su hermano.

Porque parece que es a la única que le haces caso- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Eninshire se puso de pie frente a Calipso, eran tan diferentes los dos, y a la vez se entendían tan bien; siempre estaban discutiendo por niñerías pero Calipso sabía que podía contar con Eninshire para lo que fuera, ella pequeña y pelirroja con la piel de color azul, el tan alto y fuerte con su cabello rubio, para el que no los conociera pasarías por un par de extraños.

Siempre te das cuenta de todo ¿verdad?- le dijo Eninshire abrazando a Su hermanita.

Si no me diera cuenta, no sería una hidros ¿no?- dijo ella con una risita infantil- ahora es mejor que te arregles, si no quieres que te vea Lubhai y diga que eres un ignorante en la moda.

Ante este comentario, Eninshire se rió de muy buena gana.

No ella debe estar más ocupada en otras cosas- dijo él dirigiéndose a la bandeja de comida- sensacional pan de centeno.

Lo sé por algo soy tu hermana favorita- dijo Calipso con una sonrisa hermosa, cruzando los brazos atrás de la espalda y saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

Es una buena niña- dijo Eninshire mientras mordía el pan.

El maestro Nicodemus le indicaba a Ellorha como debía realizar su prueba.

No te será nada difícil- le decía a la niña- cuando la luna se eleve a lo alto del cielo, el lago se iluminara con su luz, cuando la luna se proyecte en el centro del lago, las aguas comenzaran a burbujear, para esto tu encontrarás el camino de piedras blancas que ligeramente asomaran a las tranquilas aguas, una vez que llegues al centro, lentamente aparecerá el trono de granito, en el asiento, esperándote podrás ver la tiara de diamantes...

En ese momento debo tomarlo entre mis manos- dijo la niña- lo levanto al cielo mostrándoselo a la luna y con tranquilidad lo coloco en mi frente y me siento en el trono. 

Exactamente- volvió a continuar el sabio- en ese momento, el pilar comenzara a subir, cuando llegue a su punto más alto, y tu te encuentres sentada, el brillo de los diamantes será intenso, como un faro que alumbrará con su luz las negras noches de los guardianes. En ese momento serás reconocida como oráculo de los dragones, cuando todo Avalón se postre ante ti, el pilar descenderá dejándote como digna oráculo.

Y en ese momento mi vida habrá cambiado para siempre- dijo la niña con un suspiro.

Pequeña tu sabías que te deparaba tu destino- dijo el sabio brindándole una sonrisa- ¿acaso es tan terrible ser una guía para los demás?

No, solamente que pensaba- se decía la niña- tengo solamente ocho años, cuando porte la diadema, todos me verán como oráculo mi nombre, Ellorha Danha será olvidada, la oráculo será quien les oriente, no podré abandonar la isla de Avalón nunca, y... tal vez nunca tendré todo el contacto que quiera con los demás habitantes de la isla.

No mi pequeña, eso no es cierto- le consoló el sabio- cierto que serás una guía pero nunca se olvidarán de ti, todos te amamos, no debes sentir miedo, además, se de cierto caballero andante que te protegería con su vida...

Ellorha se sonrojo y bajo la mirada al piso.

Se que lo haría, el y mi hermana- dijo la niña- ¿y Oberkai, si es oráculo?

En el momento en que ha cambiado sus plumas, su destino me aparece nublado, ni siquiera yo se, que le depara el ir y venir de las horas- dijo el sabio.

La ultima prueba se realizara mañana- dijo Oberkai- eso nos deja un solo día para la fiesta de los hidros y la culminación con el ascenso de la oráculo, después podrían dar el dictamen de que sea tu heredero, padre.

Oberón termino de beber de su copa, mirando con mirada seria a su hijo.

Primero convocaría a los nobles, para hablar de tu castigo por abandonar la isla- contesto el rey.

Bueno, se que tendré tu perdón- dijo Oberkai encogiéndose de hombros- se que nunca castigarías cruelmente a tu heredero.

Mi heredero no ha nacido aun- finalizo su padre, al momento dejo a Oberkai para ir a hablar a los dragones que se despedían de ellos, mientras Yoshua acariciaba a su pegaso.

No entiendo porque se pone así- dijo molesto Oberkai- es como si me negara.

Te niega porque eres feo- dijo Krashian acercándose a su hermano- si quieres yo te hago compañía un rato.

Primero preferiría que Asayarafath me acompañara- dijo el de forma burlona- y eso que me desagrada su aspecto.

Lamentablemente Asayarafath le escucho todo a su hermano.

Porque te expresas de esa forma- dijo Asayarafath molesto- tu que hasta hace unos días eras todavía mas extraño que yo.

Solamente que compares la belleza con la deformidad- dijo Oberkai.

Te comportas como un inmaduro- le espeto el demonio de cobre- peor que un niño consentido peor que Krashian.

Auch, golpe bajo- dijo Krashian fingiendo estar dolido- "este es un buen momento para que estos dos peleen y yo pueda sacar algún provecho", no es posible que me trates así ashy, sobretodo si y no te he ofendido como Oberkai que se decía digno hijo de Oberón.

Asayarafath comenzaba a creer que lo que le dijera Asayaraseth había sido cierto, él no pertenecía a los mastrigs, simplemente su apariencia se lo decía, entonces Eninshire que le dijera que vigilara a Krashian ¿también le había mentido?

Basta ustedes tres- dijo Hagen llegando con una manzana que mordía- chomp, no es bueno que peleen, sobretodo si yo los estoy viendo y puedo detenerles.

¿Tu y cuantos más?- pregunto altanero Krashian.

Para ti, yo y esta manzana nos bastamos- contesto su hermano.

En este momento será como quieras- le dijo al chico de lentes- pero en otra ocasión desearás no retarme de nuevo.

Oh no, ¿qué he hecho? Ahora el perro puede morderme- dijo Hagen apuntando con su manzana.

Basta, basta- dijo Lubhai llegando dando ligeras palmadas, vestía un exquisito vestido largo de color verde esmeralda- no es momento de que los príncipes discutan, no frente a los caballeros- dijo señalando a los dos magos.

Su querida hermana tiene razón- dijo Salazar sonriéndole a Lubhai- no es correcto hacer enojar a tan hermosa mujer.

Al menos alguien es considerado- dijo Lubhai con su seductora voz- ¿Oberkai quieres acompañarme a dar un paseo antes de que llegue la tarde?

Será un placer- contesto su hermano tomándola del brazo.

Y ahora- se dijo Hagen- pensé que el truco era que esos dos estuvieran lejos.

Ya escuchaste lentes- dijo Krashian comenzando a alejarse en sentido contrario al tomado por su hermano mayor- no molestes los deseos de una dama

Que reservado- dijo Hagen más molesto y terminando su manzana- alaba a los cielos de que la manzana se terminara sino no saldrías limpio.

Como digas- fue lo único que musito Krashian al alejarse completamente.

Asayarafath seguía molesto con los comentarios de su hermano, Salazar se acerco a él y en una lengua que parecía sisear mucho, le dijo algo que Godric no entendió acto seguido se retiro del lugar junto al mago.

No sabía que su hermano también hablara parsel- le dijo Godric a Hagen.  
No se que es el parsel- contesto Hagen arreglando sus lentes- y no sabía que mi hermano lo hablara ¿es malo?

Godric negó con la cabeza, pero por su mirada Hagen supo que no estaba muy convencido de la respuesta dada.

Continuara...


	23. Chapter 23

CAPITULO 23. SANGRE.

Estúpido Oberkai- vociferaba Krashian- si Lubhai no se lo hubiera llevado, tal vez hubiera logrado que Ashy y el hubieran peleado.

No creo que eso hubiera sido muy inteligente- dijo la voz de Salazar a su espalda

Ya veo- dijo Krashian al ver al mago y a su hermano llegar- ustedes dos van a darme el sermón de "son tus hermanos y bla, bla, bla, bla..."

No soy tu niñera para decirte eso, aliado mío- dijo Salazar haciendo que su cetro cambiara a báculo- en lo que tu peleabas con Oberkai, yo escuchaba como esta belleza- dijo frotando el báculo- me transmitía ciertas ordenes.

¿y cuales eran?- pregunto con interés Krashian

Unas muy sencillas- dijo el mago con una sonrisa nada tranquilizadora- tienes que atraer hacia el fantasma del pasado al dragón perla

Dralion, ya veo nuestro amo lo necesita- dijo Krashian pasándose la mano por el mentón- si así será. En una hora lo tendrán.

Excelente, a propósito, Asayarafath me ha mencionado que tu hermano rubio le había pedido que te mantuviera vigilado- puntualizo Salazar.

Eninshire y Hagen (ya que no se cual de los dos fue) ya me la pagarán, la están acumulando y tarde o temprano se las regresaré- dijo Krashian- ahora querido Asayarafath, tu solo espera aquí, no queremos que el consentido de nuestro amo, se ensucie.

Burlate Krashian, pero por el momento deseo permanecer con ustedes, al menos hasta que Oberkai se disculpe- dijo Asayarafath sentándose en las raíces de un árbol molok.

Como si tu hermano santurrón se fuera a disculpar algún día- dijo Krashian despidiéndose con la mano.

¿en verdad escuchaste esas ordenes?- pregunto el demonio de cobre al mago, cuando se vieron solos.

Por supuesto, tan claro escuche el parsel, que fue como si mi querido cetro me hablara- dijo el mago- ahora debemos esperar a nuestra joven dama, o es mejor decir a la zorra.

Muy bien Lubhai, ya dimos un largo paseo, ahora es mejor que regreses al palacio- sugirió Oberkai a su hermana

No estoy cansada, si ha eso te refieres- contesto la chica, sonriéndole a su hermano

No es por eso- dijo Oberkai- es que se que Calipso participará en la danza de los hidros y deseo ver como practica.

Lubhai se puso muy seria.

Siempre has preferido estar en su compañía que estar en la mía- dijo muy molesta.

Eso es ridículo, simplemente ella es más infantil y sus rondas infantiles son muy entretenidas, tú por el contrario, danzas de tal forma que tu danza es predecible...- Oberkai intento continuar pero Lubhai ya se había separado de él.

Eres malvado querido hermano, ofendes a Asayarafath y ahora a mí — Lubhai se sonrió con tristeza- pero, descuida, tal vez un día aprecies mi danza, ahora ve a ver a la azulada y sus niñerías...

Antes de que Oberkai intentará detenerla Lubhai pronunció su mismo nombre al revés desapareciendo en las sombras de los árboles.

Nunca entenderé a las mujeres- dijo el príncipe encogiéndose de hombros, pero sin preocuparse demasiado.

En el palacio la noche había llegado y con ella el momento de la cena, que los gemelos nunca dejaban pasar, con ellos llegó Minos, todo el día lo habían pasado entre los corceles de Nany; la pobre krulian había pasado el susto de su vida, cuando los gemelos le contaron infinidad de cuentos horrorosos y crueles sobre los lemais, ya que ella nunca había visto uno.

Eso estuvo muy mal, les regañaba Hagen- mientras se servía una pierna de pavo- ustedes todo lo toman a juego, nunca toman nada en serio.

Por favor, no es correcto pero nunca pensé que pudiera ser tan terrible- decía Godric mientras se servía más ensalada.

La cena se llevo a cabo con calma y tranquilidad, faltaron a ella Lubhai, Krashian, Asayarafath y Salazar, pero todos lo tomaron normal ya que pensaban seguirían enojados con Oberkai por sus comentarios de la tarde.

EINON, FANTASMA- rugió Asayaraseth de pronto, sacando de sus pensamientos a Einon que se estaba quedando dormido, por su parte el fantasma del pasado rápidamente se puso a las ordenes de su amo- NECESITO QUE ME REUNAN LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE, SANGRE...

¿De quién?- pregunto Einon

Una bofetada hizo que guardara silencio.

Al amo nunca se le interrumpe- le grito Zardiak que le había golpeado- disculpas mi lord, prosigue.

SANGRE DE GUARDIAN DEL DRAGÓN- dijo Asayaraseth con una sonrisa tenebrosa, peor que las ordinarias- SUGIERO QUE ESCOJAN A ALGUIEN ESPECIAL... Y NO TARDEN, EL MAGO LA NECESITA EN MENOS DE DOS HORAS ¿TODAVÍA ESTAN AQUÍ? RAPIDO IDIOTAS, SINO QUIEREN QUE YO MISMO LA TOME.

Al momento todos los matadragones, Einon y Zardiak desaparecieron, para aparecer en las afueras de Avalón.

Me dolió el golpe- dijo Einon- ahora, de quien va a ser la sangre.

No tienes ninguna opción- pregunto con indiferencia Zardiak.

Claro que se quien, claro que lo sé- dijo el acariciando su espada.

Yoshua junto con sus hermanas se encontraban jugando en los jardines con las antorchas encendidas, sus hermanas estaban encantadas con el pegaso de su hermano y se turnaban por montarlo y dejar que el precioso animal jugara con ellas elevándolas entre las nubes, su madre y su padre veían complacidos como sus hijos a pesar de sortear los peligros de sus pruebas se divertían como si nada les preocupara, por su parte Yoshua era el que menos participaba en el juego, estaba un poco pensativo con respecto a su última prueba, la prueba de la lealtad, no era una prueba que se tomara a la ligera.

No debes preocuparte- le sugirió su padre- la última prueba, solamente refuerza lo que has entendido en las anteriores.

Pero, es que aun no he encontrado la solución correcta- dijo Yoshua meditando un poco- mi lealtad, no se con quien esta.

No seas tonto querido- le sonrió su madre- por supuesto que sabes con quien esta, solamente estas nervioso por los mentores que te han elegido las estrellas, pero por ellas mismas, que siempre has conocido la respuesta de esta ultima prueba.

Tal vez tienes razón mamá- dijo el sonriendo a su vez- simplemente no me gusta hacer el ridículo frente a los demás.

El frescor de la noche se hizo muy agradable, la familia converso por unas horas más, después su madre ordeno a sus queridos hijos que se retiraran a descansar, mientras ella y su padre se ponían al corriente de todos los acontecimientos que se llevaban a cabo en la isla, con la desagradable sorpresa para Yosneil de que uno de sus guardianes a su cargo había fallado una vez más a sus obligaciones.

¡Einon no esta en su puesto!- dijo molesto Yosneil desde su escritorio- ¿por qué ahora?

Tranquilo mi amor- dijo su esposa- yo me haré cargo de su vigilancia, además no deseo ver la prueba de Yoshua; para ser sincera esa prueba me pone muy nerviosa aunque debí ocultarlo para influirle confianza a nuestros hijos.

Esta bien, si estas segura- dijo Yosneil levantándose y rodeando a su esposa con sus brazos por la cintura- pero, por cualquier inconveniente quiero que lleves una escolta.

Nada de eso, tu sabes que no es necesario y menos ahora que distintas compañías deben investigar el norte de los lemais- dijo su esposa fingiendo molestia- se cuidarme sola y no aceptare lo que me ofreces.

Esta bien, si así lo deseas, solo recuerda tener cuidado, Einon debe estar en alguna taberna lemai, como si no supiéramos que eso es lo que le gusta- dijo Yosneil sin soltar a su esposa- parte cuando estés lista, Yoshua y sus hermanas ya deben estar dormidos...

Te digo que esa no es la respuesta- dijo Kala- nuestra lealtad esta con los guardianes.

Es ilógico- dijo Wendy- es claro que nuestra lealtad debe estar con los dragones.

Niña necia- volvió a decir su hermana- ¿tu que opinas Yosh?

No lo sé, solo sé que mañana ya debemos saber con quien esta nuestra lealtad- dijo el chico mirando un libro de caballería.

La guardiana Pashlein tomo un corcel de la cuadra, se puso en camino, sabía que el punto de acceso a la isla no debía estar descuidado, era improbable tener un ataque, pero no era correcto el dejarlo sin protección, tal vez si había sido mala idea ordenar guardián a Einon, después de todas sus faltas, no era la primera vez que dejara su puesto sin avisar, y para que, simplemente para ir por una cerveza a las tabernas de los lemais, aunque para llegar le tomará varios días, ponerse ebrio pasar por un loco y regresar cuando el oro se terminaba, con una jaqueca y una disculpa.

La entrada estaba vacía, apenas había bajado del caballo, cuando sin avisar, unos cuatro hombres la rodearon cayéndole encima, ella se defendió valientemente, pero entre más peleaba, más hombres le acechaban, después de un tiempo demasiado largo, lograron que perdiera su espada, la sometieron amarrándole las manos a la espalda, el cielo estaba completamente oscuro, dos antorchas se encendieron dejando ver a Einon y una sombra que caminaba a su lado.

Como puede ver, mi lady no abandone mi puesto- dijo Einon inclinándose a la altura de la guardiana, que lo veía son furia.

¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto, después de todo lo que te he apoyado?- le espeto Pashlein.

Si no lo has notado- dijo Einon tomándola de la barbilla- yo no te lo pedí.

La dama no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, había sido traicionada por un guardián del dragón, sino el mejor, al menos uno de su mismo pueblo ¿cómo era posible tal comportamiento?

Ahora- dijo Einon levantando la antorcha- lo que ordeno nuestro amo.

Dos hombres amordazaron a la guardiana, la pusieron de pie y la colocaron de espaldas a un árbol, ella intento defenderse pero para su sorpresa las cuerdas que la aprisionaban, se habían convertido en cadenas incandescentes que quemaban sus muñecas, su cintura y sus tobillos.

El honor es tuyo sombra- dijo Einon- yo solo me conformo con observar. Y tal vez robarme el triunfo, si pregunta nuestro querido amo, le dices que yo hice todo el trabajo.

Acto seguido Einon se cruzo de brazos, un hombre coloco una tinaja de plata a los pies de la guardiana que separaban una corta distancia del suelo, la sombra que sujetaba la otra antorcha se acerco a ella, ella intentaba gritar, pedir ayuda, ¿por qué se había negado a llevar la escolta que le ofreciera su esposo?, ahora era tarde. La sombra introdujo su mano derecha a su mismo interior, de la misma sombra de que estaba hecho apareció lentamente una espada de cortante filo, ella más intentaba liberarse sin conseguirlo, sus ojos miraban con terror, como la sombra levantaba su espada hasta su cara, tan claramente podía ver su mismo reflejo forcejeando para liberarse, la hoja de la espada bajo a la altura de su cuello, la sombra tomo vuelo, ella sabía lo que intentaba, dejo de forcejear, pero, en ningún momento cerro los ojos, demostrando no temerle a su verdugo.

La sombra limpiaba su espada del carmín que ensuciaba su hoja, Einon levanto la tinaja, que estaba llena del líquido que el demonio exigiera.

Los matadragones regresaran a los dominios de nuestro amo- dijo la sombra y a su mandato los hombres que estaban reunidos a su alrededor desaparecieron- tú y yo nos reuniremos con el mago, el sabrá que hacer con esto- dijo señalando la sangre

¿Y ella?- pregunto Einon señalando el árbol, donde descansaba un cuerpo.

Qué Yosneil la encuentre- dijo la sombra avanzando un poco a las sombras de la noche.

Pero, sabra que yo tuve algo que ver- dijo Einon un poco nervioso.

¿A quien le temes más al guardián o al demonio?- pregunto la sombra

Al demonio- dijo Einon siguiendo a la sombra.

En ese caso, continuemos- dijo y al momento desapareció junto con el traidor.

Después de la prueba lord Draganus se había retirado, no había esperado a sus guardianes, quería estar solo por unos momentos antes de retirarse a descansar en el Aquiles, además sabía que antes de dormir, sus guardianes necesitarían tiempo a solas con alguien más. Se detuvo a tomar un poco de agua en un riachuelo, mientras las estrellas aparecían en el cielo, por unos momentos las vio aunque después se escondieron como si también ellas tuvieran ganas de ir a dormir.

Mi lord- dijo la voz de Krashian a sus espaldas

Si príncipe, en que puedo serviros- pregunto de forma cortés el dragón

Quisiera que me acompañara si no es mucha molestia- dijo el joven con voz tranquila- quisiera preguntarle su opinión sobre el cambio de apariencia de mi hermano, me preocupa un poco, y ya que usted conoce sobre los cambios que puede sufrir un corazón noble, quisiera su opinión.

No soy el más indicado pero, si así lo deseáis sería un placer poder ayudaros- dijo el dragón siguiendo a Krashian.

Después de unos minutos llegó el dragón a donde Salazar les esperaba, Asayarafath había preferido retirarse, no es que realmente lo quisiera, pero, fue como si algo muy adentro de su ser se lo pidiese de forma muy insistente, cuando lord Dralion solo vio a Salazar se sintió un poco confundido.

¿qué debe hacer el caballero aquí?- le pregunto a Krashian.

Descuide mi lord, el también esta preocupado por mi hermano- dijo Krashian.

Lord Dralion, no estaba muy seguro, trato de preguntar algo al mago; pero, en ese preciso momento Salazar le apunto con su báculo, recito un hechizo en parsel y al momento el dragón fue encadenado al suelo, por cuatro enormes serpientes que aparecieron de la nada saliendo de la tierra, cada una enredo su escamoso cuerpo en las patas del dragón para morder con sus venenosos colmillos cada una de sus garras, Lord Dralion rugió de dolor, Krashian había previsto que podían hacer ruido que atrajera a cualquier curioso, por lo que pronunció un hechizo para crear una barrera acústica que evitara cualquier ruido. Dralion se sintió un poco mareado por el efecto del veneno en sus garras y se dejo caer al suelo.

Buen trabajo- le felicito Krashian- lord Salazar es muy hábil.

Basta de felicitaciones- dijo Zardiak apareciendo de pronto con Einon- ahora lo importante es realizar el cambio antes de que reúna sus fuerzas y sea capaz de matarnos.

Einon se acerco con la tinaja.

¿Y eso?- pregunto Salazar.

Sangre- dijo fríamente Zardiak

Veo que es sangre, a lo que me refiero, es el para que la necesitamos- dijo Salazar sin perder de vista que hacía el fantasma del pasado.

No debe preocuparse de nada mi lord, mi amo ordena y yo obedezco al igual que ustedes- dijo Zardiak.

Dralion, sentía como el veneno de las serpientes no era normal, y actuaba de forma distinta en él, vio como Einon dejaba muy cerca de su cabeza, un contenedor de plata con un líquido parecido al vino, de pronto sintió el aroma de la sangre, el sudor frío comenzó a caerle desde donde nacían sus cuernos, para su terror, el contenedor aumento de tamaño, tan grande que podía caber su cabeza, vio como el fantasma del pasado se acercaba a él, mientras Salazar pronunciaba un conjuro que se repetía y se repetía sin parar en la misma lengua siseante, una lengua como de serpientes.

Zardiak sin avisar, con una fuerza superior a la de cualquier criatura, logro hundir la cabeza del dragón en el contenedor de sangre, Dralion intento defenderse pero entre más luchaba se sentía más débil, la misma sangre lo estaba ahogando, ahora ya no era como estar en ese líquido espeso, era como estar hundiéndose en la profundidad del mar, no podía resistirlo sus pulmones necesitaban aire, el veneno en su sangre avanzaba rápidamente, el sisear del mago le confundía los sentidos, era como si su cuerpo no pudiera soportarlo más, podía escuchar su propio corazón, tan rápido que sentía escaparía de su pecho, después lento, como si tomara su propio tiempo entre cada palpitación, cada vez más lento, más lento, mucho más lento que la vez anterior y por último el silencio.

Al principio la cabeza de Dralion se agitaba bajo la mano de Zardiak, lentamente fue quedándose quieta, hasta que finalmente se hundió completamente en la tinaja. El cambio también fue presenciado por Krashian, que al igual que todos los presentes escuchaban el palpitar del corazón del dragón, cuando su corazón se detuvo, el cuerpo del dragón se relajo, quedando inerte en el suelo, aun las mismas serpientes aflojaron un poco la presión que ejercían.

Esta hecho- dijo Zardiak separando su mano que estaba manchada con la sangre.

¡Lo mataste!- le grito Einon- ahora estaremos en problemas

Guarda silencio- le grito a su vez Salazar, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que todo hubiera salido bien.

Zardiak no perdió tiempo, saco la cabeza del dragón que estaba teñida completamente de carmín, antes de que alguien pudiera limpiarla, fue como si la piel hubiera absorbido la sangre ya que se tiño de un color oscuro, Salazar se acerco al dragón, no estaba respirando y su corazón se había parado, sus ojos estaban cerrados, la muerte los había cerrado. El mago no tenía miedo, se acerco completamente al dragón, apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del dragón, su corazón estaba en silencio.

Nada que hacer, esta muerto- dijo retirándose un poco.

¿Eso es lo que creen?- dijo Zardiak sacando su espada, se hizo un corte en la mano y lanzo su propia sangre al cuerpo inerte de lord Dralion

Al contacto de la sangre Dralion abrió los ojos, su corazón no se escuchaba; pero, sus ojos estaban teñidos por el odio, la furia de una bestia salvaje, lanzó el gruñido más poderoso que ninguno de los presentes jamás escuchara, se levanto sobre sus cuatro patas, al verse sujeto con la velocidad del rayo, de cuatro poderosas mordidas despedazo a las serpientes que al momento desaparecieron dejando un aroma de azufre en el lugar.

Ahora- dijo el fantasma del pasado- esta listo, justamente lo que nuestro amo quería.

Le guardaremos hasta la batalla- interrumpió Einon

Por supuesto que no- le cayo Zardiak- este es un presente que nuestro amo en último momento ha decidido utilizar en la prueba de nuestros guardianes, en especial para Yoshua, pero si, al final nos lo regresara para la batalla; mientras tanto, solamente obedecerá a quien le mantiene en ese estado, ese es usted Lord Salazar.

Einon y Krashian quisieron protestar, pero sabían que ninguno de los dos podrían con el dragón.

Si así debe ser- dijo Salazar- solamente que nos quedaremos esperando en los dominios del demonio negro.

Sabia decisión- dijo el fantasma y al momento todos fueron transportados frente al trono de Asayaraseth, para esperar su próximo movimiento.

¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?- pregunto Asayaraseth cuando los vio llegar frente a su trono.

El demonio negro se encontraba sentado en su trono, la banshee se encontraba sentada en una escalinata de piedra a los pies del demonio con una jarra de vino en una mano, y una copa de oro en la otra, estaba a punto de ofrecérsela a su nuevo amo cuando los vio aparecer, en ese momento, dejo caer la copa provocando que el vino se derramara ensuciando la bata de seda del demonio en una orilla.

Asayaraseth se levanto de golpe, de una bofetada hizo caer a la banshee varios escalones, ella levanto su llorosa mirada pidiendo una explicación que al momento desapareció.

LIMPIA LO QUE DERRAMASTE- le rugió el demonio mientras se acercaba al dragón y sus acompañantes- ESTO NO ES LO QUE ORDENE.

Mi lord, tus ordenes se han cumplido- dijo el fantasma con cierto nerviosismo

YO ORDENE SANGRE DE GURDIAN- dijo el demonio dando una vuelta alrededor del dragón que se mantenía muy quieto, cuando Asayaraseth intento tocarlo, Dralion le lanzo una mordida- LA SANGRE QUE HAS UTILIZADO, ESTA LLENA DE FURIA, NO ME SIRVE... POR ESO NO QUERIA SANGRE DE GUARDIANA.

¿Cómo sabéis que es de guardiana?- quiso saber Einon.

PORQUE SIEMPRE ES IGUAL CON LAS HEMBRAS SIN IMPORTAR SU RAZA, EN FIN, YA ESTA HECHO-dijo Asayaraseth volviendo a su trono que ya había sido limpiado.

Veo que es hermoso tu presente- dijo Payu apareciendo de pronto- nunca pensé que tendría a Dralion para hacer lo que quisiera con él, realmente no se como agradecerte...

PUES NO LO HAGAS, PORQUE NO ES PARA TI- lo cayó Asayaraseth- ESTE ES UN PRESENTE PARA EL MAGO, AUNQUE SERIA MAS FACIL CONTROLARLO SI HUBIERAN SEGUIDO MIS ORDENES.

Pero dijiste que yo tendría control de los dragones- casi lloraba Payu.

YA LO SE, PERO NI SIQUIERA TU PODRIAS CON DRALION, MIENTRAS QUE EL MAGO, CON EL HECHIZO QUE LE LANZO, DEMUESTRA QUE ES UN ALIADO DIGNO DE MI ALABANZA- dijo Asayaraseth mirando con agrado a Salazar.

Si me es posible preguntar- dijo Salazar.

UNA PREGUNTA UNA RESPUESTA- contesto el demonio

¿De quien es la sangre utilizada?- pregunto el mago

DE LA GUARDIANA PASHLEIN, ¿NO TE PARECE UNA IRONIA?- dijo el demonio- ALABABAS AL HIJO EN SUS HAZAÑAS Y HOY LA SANGRE DE SU MADRE SE ENCUENTRA EN UN PRESENTE PARA TI...

Salazar sintió un hueco en el estomago.

IMPOSIBLE DAR UN PASO ATRÁS, AHORA- dijo Asayaraseth señalándolo con su mano derecha- INTERFERIRAS EN LA PRUEBA DEL HIJO DE YOSNEIL, SUGIERO NO ME FALLEN.

Lord Draganus ya estaba dormido, cuando algo le despertó.

Duérmete- dijo entre sueños- se buena niña y duérmete.

Usted sabe que no- dijo Ilusionista.

Estaba sentada frente a muchos pergaminos regados por el escritorio donde estaba trabajando, en la frente todavía tenía la marca de quemadura producida en su prueba con los hermanos, sus manos estaban vendadas, unos médicos le habían curado, y sentía que se iba a enfermar de un terrible resfriado, para los mastrigs y guardianes el resfriado no duraba mas que unos días, tal vez, dos o tres pero era sumamente molesto. Desde que lord Draganus la llevará de regreso mientras estaba inconsciente, había pensado que algo estaba mal.

Primero Payu interfiere en la prueba de Yoshua- se decía en voz alta.

Payu siempre ha molestado a Yoshua- decía el dragón entre sueños- duérmete.

Después algo interfiere y hace que pierda mi protección en la prueba de Yoshua y sus hermanas- continuaba la guardiana.

El viento retiro tu capucha, duérmete- volvió a decir el dragón.

Algo esta mal, ¿no lo ve?- dijo ella molesta, tirando los pergaminos al suelo.

Veo que estas alterada, duérmete- dijo el dragón molesto.

Alguien muy poderoso, esta interrumpiendo las pruebas...¡Por mi alma, las pruebas!- dijo Ilusionista levantándose de golpe.

¡Ahora que!- rugió el dragón.

¿Qué prueba prepararán los hermanos?- se decía Ilusionista mientras caminaba dando vueltas por la habitación- Lo que sea, debemos detenerlos.

Imposible, tu misma sabes que ocurre cuando alguien interfiere en la prueba de la lealtad- dijo Lord Draganus.

Lo se, mentor, alumno y el que interfiere son llamados cobardes- dijo Ilusionista deteniéndose de golpe- pero- dijo volteando a ver al dragón- debemos avisarles que algo anda mal.

Por favor, ya casi amanece- dijo Lord Draganus

Es urgente- dijo Ilusionista dejándose caer frente al dragón, apoyando su cabeza en una de sus garras- si no les avisamos, todos correrán peligro.

Y después de que les avises ¿ya te dormirás?- pregunto el dragón abriendo los ojos.

Ilusionista solo se sonrió.

Por favor Atalanta- dijo Valakay- solo queremos que te tranquilices.

Atalanta estaba diseñando unos dibujos para las armas de Yoshua y sus hermanas, en el escritorio de Valakay mientras Valakay y Valaray se paseaban por el camarote del Aquiles intentando hacerla entender que estarían bien, en la prueba de Yoshua.

Por supuesto que estoy tranquila- dijo Atalanta mientras garabateaba una cimitarra o algo parecido en un pergamino- estoy tranquila, solo porque mis dos mejores amigos preparan la prueba más terrible y peligrosa a que todo guardián se debe enfrentar, solo por que estoy a punto de perderlos, y ustedes actúan como si mañana, no es más como si en unas horas solamente fueran a recoger margaritas al campo.

Atalanta no pudo evitarlo más, comenzó a llorar escondiendo la cara entre las manos; Valakay y Valaray se acercaron para consolarla.

Tranquila Aty, estaremos bien ya veras- dijo Valaray mientras la abrazaba.

Si Aty, te prometemos que regresaremos- dijo Valakay abrazándola también. 

Prometen que en esta ocasión el capitán no se hunde con el barco ¿lo prometen?- dijo Atalanta dejando de sollozar.

Los hermanos guardaron silencio.

Atalanta no dijo nada, solamente los abrazo con fuerza, mientras afuera del Aquiles, solamente se escuchaba el ir y venir del oleaje.

Valakay y Valaray dejaron que Atalanta descansara en su camarote, sin interrumpir sus sueños.

Es mejor así hermano- dijo Valakay cuando comenzaron a bajar la escalinata del Aquiles- no tengo valor para decirle que puede ser la última vez que la veamos...

No debemos ser pesimistas- dijo Valaray- si Yoshua y sus hermanas tienen éxito en esta prueba, no debemos preocuparnos, antes del atardecer estaremos disfrutando un buen plato de pescado frito junto a Atalanta.

El alba a penas asomaba en el horizonte, el sol se reflejaba en las aguas que mecían al Aquiles, Atalanta se removió un poco en la cama, abrió lentamente los ojos, se descubrió sola, no se sorprendió sabía donde estaban los dos hermanos, se levantó sujeto su largo cabello en su acostumbrada trenza, se tapó con la misma bata de seda, salió fuera del camarote, en la puerta sintió el aire fresco de la mañana, al parecer no se encontraba nadie en el Aquiles, los mirmidones habían salido desde antes que el sol apareciera. Atalanta sólo suspiro mientras su vista se perdía en el interior de la isla de Avalón.

Atalanta- dijo Ilusionista cuando la vio.

Hola chica, que bueno que estas bien- dijo Atalanta con una sonrisa algo triste

¿Dónde están los mentores?- le pregunto cuando bajo del lomo de Lord Draganus.

Ya partieron- dijo Atalanta.

Llegamos tarde- dijo lord Draganus mirando las tablas de madera del Aquiles.

Atalanta, creo que algo puede pasar en la prueba de Yoshua- dijo Ilusionista acercándose a Atalanta.

Ya no podemos hacer nada- dijo la herrera- la prueba ha comenzado, ya no podemos pararla, además ellos no nos lo permitirían- dijo ella, Ilusionista trato de consolarla, pero sabía que no había nada que ella pudiera decir para tranquilizarla. Por favor Yoshua- dijo Atalanta en un susurro parecido a una plegaria- no falles tu prueba, no les falles a tus mentores, no los alejes de mi...

Las aguas estaban tranquilas, nada interrumpía su delicado oleaje, la mañana se extendía con su hermoso brillo por toda la isla de Avalón, ninguno de sus habitantes sospechaba los terribles sucesos que se llevaron a cabo durante las sombras de la noche, de pronto un aro de luz apareció sobre las aguas, cambiando de apariencia a una guirnalda de llamas, de ella una figura cayo de lleno en las aguas.

Cof, casi me ahogo- se dijo a si misma Aghurain completamente mojada- temía que el portal no se abriera nunca.

Nado a la orilla, por fortuna el calor del sol era lo suficientemente agradable, como para que el agua no estuviera del todo fría, aunque eso no importaba tanto, ya que como banshee no sufría de ninguna enfermedad o contrariedad.  
Ahora a buscar...-Aghurain no pudo terminar lo que estaba dispuesta a decir.

Frente a ella en un árbol, tal vez un molok o tal vez un roble, no sabía bien de que árbol se trataba, una figura se encontraba apoyada; ella no tuvo el valor de levantar la vista, el cuerpo que se encontraba en ese lugar, podía ser de mal augurio, en ningún momento tuvo duda de quien era el responsable de semejante atrocidad.

La mano del nuevo amo ha llegado hasta esta isla que antes era mi hogar- se dijo mientras se alejaba con la vista baja- tarde demasiado en llegar, las victimas de semejante criatura han empezado a pagar las consecuencias, debo llegar con el halcón y sus hermanos, debo alertarles sobre los traidores, debo...

Mientras continuaba pensando en voz alta todo lo que debía intentar para detener al demonio, una zorra de rojo pelaje seguía de cerca sus pasos. Cuando estuvo más cerca de la banshee, la zorra se lanzo sobre ella, por unos momentos ambas criaturas rodaron por la floresta, pero al final la banshee fue la que primero logro ponerse en pie.

Tu- dijo al recuperar el aliento- tu eres la hermana del halcón.

Lubhai le gruñía, había imaginado que la banshee se encontraba en ese momento en Avalón para exterminar a su amado hermano de una vez por todas, ya no sería trabajo de Krashian, o de alguien más, Asayaraseth mandaba al mejor verdugo, el más efectivo.

No tengo tiempo que perder- le grito Aghurain- así que te sugiero te alejes.

Lubhai gruño una vez más de forma atemorizante.

No estoy para bromas, en este momento, la madre del joven guardián ha muerto y tu eres culpable ¿acaso quieres que el halcón sea la siguiente víctima?- le grito desesperada la banshee.

Lubhai guardo silencio, sabía que la banshee no estaba mintiendo por la determinación que brillaba en sus ojos, y al escuchar que el siguiente muerto podía ser Oberkai, ella entendió la seriedad del problema.

Veo que por fin nos entendemos- le dijo la banshee a la zorra- ahora, debo ir con tus hermanos.

La banshee se detuvo, sabía que Lubhai estaba relacionada, y si hablaba de ella frente a los príncipes, también ella sería castigada, pero por otra parte Lubhai había pedido piedad al demonio negro cuando este las estaba torturando ¿qué hacer, que era lo correcto?; por su parte Lubhai también lo había entendido, para sorpresa de la banshee la zorra fue la que le indicaba que camino seguir, en ese momento un cuerno de caza se escucho en la distancia. La prueba de Yoshua había iniciado.

Valakay y Valaray se acercaron a la estatua de una diosa, en sus manos se encontraba una hermosa bandeja tallada en mármol, sobre esta bandeja se encontraba una esfera de color blanco como la leche.

La cueva del destino tenía diferentes cámaras, en la que se encontraban los hermanos en este momento, era una de las más profundas, debían caminar por diferentes escalinatas y corredores, para llegar al corazón de la montaña donde después de pasar por incontables criptas y mausoleos de caballeros de antaño que ahora descansaban hasta el final de los tiempos, una puerta de blanca piedra se levantaba. Al abrirla era posible ver que el interior estaba completamente iluminado por un hermoso vitral iluminado por la fosforescencia de la misma roca, en el vitral era posible observar una escena exquisita, un dragón de color café extendía sus alas en el fondo del vitral, mientras miraba con ternura a una joven mujer que vestía una túnica blanca y tenía el cabello suelto, en su mano derecha mostraba al espectador una bola de color blanco, justamente la que tuviera la estatua de una diosa que se encontraba justo bajo el vitral, en la otra mano sujetaba una espada.

Valakay hizo una reverencia a la estatua de la diosa, sus ojos de la estatua parecían le sonreían, por su parte su hermano hizo la misma reverencia, a una señal de ambos, se acercaron más a la estatua y al mismo tiempo sujetaron la esfera de color blanco, la oscuridad reino por unos segundos en la cámara, ellos podían escuchar su propio latir de sus corazones.

La luz regreso de pronto, para su sorpresa la estatua de la diosa había cambiado, no se trataba de la diosa celestial, ahora en su lugar se encontraba un horrorosa estatua de Asayaraseth y la esfera lechosa era de un color rojo sangre, que al tacto quemaba sus manos, muy tarde los dos hermanos se habían dado cuenta de que habían caído en una trampa.

Hasta ese santo recinto la maldad de Asayaraseth había llegado, los hermanos ya no eran dueños de sus actos, toda la prueba que habían preparado para Yoshua y sus hermanas ahora correspondía a los designios de Asayaraseth, ahora, Yoshua, Kala Y Wendy debían enfrentar la prueba más peligrosa y tormentosa de su ordenación como caballeros y guardianes del dragón.

El cuerno de caza sonó asustando a los pájaros que descansaban en sus nidos, el bosque se torno inquieto, un ciervo salto asustado entre unos arbustos, cerca de donde el ciervo apareció salieron a todo galope tres corceles dos color crema y un caballo blanco de crines azules, el pegaso de Yoshua había ocultado sus alas a sus costados para parecer más un caballo, los otros dos corceles estaban siendo guiados por sus hermanas, Yoshua a la cabeza de la marcha aun no podía creer de que trataba su última prueba... superarla significaba ser ordenado caballero por los dragones, dar honor y orgullo a sus padres. Por el contrario fallar la última prueba significaba sacrificar la vida de dos hombres valientes...

Yoshua- dijo Ilusionista que había llegado justamente antes de que Yoshua y sus hermanas partieran a su prueba.

Maestra usted debe descansar, además nuestra prueba va iniciando- dijo el joven mientras alistaba su pegaso.

Se que ya has comenzado y no quiero interferir- dijo Ilusionista siguiendo al chico que continuaba los preparativos- solo te pido no falles, dos hombres valientes dependen de ti.

Yoshua guardo el mapa que los hermanos le habían dejado en su equipaje para escuchar a su maestra.

No estoy interfiriendo solo quiero decirte que debes tener cuidado, una sombra se coloca entre ti y tu ordenamiento, por favor Yoshua, se leal contigo mismo- le dijo Ilusionista antes de dejarlo comenzar su camino.

Así será maestra, así será- le grito Yoshua para hacerse oír cuando su pegaso se lanzo a todo galope para seguir a sus dos hermanas.

Así que ahora no podemos fallar en lo absoluto- le dijo su hermana cuando cruzaron el río.

Nunca hemos podido darnos ese lujo- le sonrió Wendy- tranquilo Yoshua, veras que saldremos victoriosos.

Por supuesto que saldremos victoriosos- dijo Kala- no olviden que me tienen a mi.

Kala, mejor cierra la boca- le dijo Wendy con una sonrisa.

Yoshua seguía pensando en la advertencia de la guardiana Ilusionista, eso y que finalmente había entendido de que se trataba la prueba de los dos hermanos, un enfrentamiento con ellos, aplicando todas las artes mágicas y de combate que conocieran, siempre y cuando demostraran con quien estaba su lealtad, si su lealtad estaba del lado equivocado, los mentores podían eliminar si ese era su parecer a sus pupilos, y por otro lado, los pupilos con sus ataques podían ser capaces de matar a sus mentores.

Esto no va a estar tan fácil- se dijo Yoshua en voz alta.

No es posible- dijo de pronto Wendy señalando con su mano a la distancia.

¿Cómo es que él esta aquí?- se pregunto Kala en voz baja.

Yoshua tampoco podía entenderlo, para esta prueba los habitantes de Avalón se recogían en sus casas para no interferir, eso aplicaba también a los mastrigs ya que cualquiera que interfiriera corría mucho peligro, y contra toda lógica, ahora, frente a los tres hermanos, que participaban en equipo para enfrentar a sus mentores, se encontraba Godric Griffindor.

Mi lord, es peligroso que se encuentre aquí- dijo Yoshua- le sugiero se aleje.

Lo sé- contesto el caballero- pero, tal vez te parezca una locura, pero, tu madre apareció de la nada en mi habitación y dijo que viniera, que mi ayuda te sería muy necesaria, insistió tanto que no pude negarme-.

Pero si usted esta aquí, nos llamaran cobardes- dijo nerviosa Kala

Ella me dijo que no habría ningún problema justamente ahora que las reglas habían cambiado- contesto el caballero con una sonrisa.

Tú que opinas Yoshua- quiso saber Wendy.

Que mamá salió desde la noche y no ha regresado- dijo Yoshua meditando un poco- y que si ella dio esa orden no soy nadie para desobedecerla, es un placer contar con su compañía mi lord, esta será una prueba difícil, peligrosa, que espero disfrute.

Claro, que lo disfrutare amiguito, por supuesto que la disfrutare- dijo Godric estrechando la mano de Yoshua.

Una prueba, un último desafío y si triunfas serás guardián, si fallas morirás, ¿aceptas el reto? 

Continuara...


	24. Chapter 24

CAPITULO 24. LA PRUEBA DE LA LEALTAD

¿Qué camino indica tu mapa, amigo?- pregunto Godric Griffindor, después de que Yoshua revisara por sexta vez el mapa que llevara consigo.

El mapa, ya no indica a donde seguir- dijo el chico doblando el pergamino.

Yoshua bajo del pegaso, Kala y Wendy solamente le observaban, después de unos segundos también ellas descendieron; sus corceles, se alejaron un poco para pastar, el pegaso de Yoshua siguió a su amo mientras el joven trataba de encontrar algún indicio que le diera alguna luz de donde se encontrarían sus mentores. Godric seguía muy de cerca los pasos de Yoshua, ya estaba al tanto de lo que representaba esta prueba para los tres hermanos.

Si tu maestro intentara matarte ¿tu te dejarías?- pregunto el caballero mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pegaso.

Por supuesto que no me dejaría- contesto Yoshua- y tampoco intentaría matar a mi mentor, por eso es necesario que conteste cuando ellos me lo preguntes con quien esta mi lealtad.

¿Y con quien esta tu lealtad?- volvió a preguntar el mago

Primero pensé en contestar que mi lealtad estaba con los guardianes- le contesto Yoshua- pero ahora pienso que mi lealtad debe estar primero con los dragones y después con los guardianes.

Realmente crees que esa es la solución, no suenas muy convencido- le menciono Godric dejando al pegaso alejarse un poco.

No lo sé, pero debo encontrar mi solución rápidamente- contesto el joven Yoshua, girando para ver de frente a Godric.

No es posible- musito Salazar Slytherin.

Salazar, junto con los otros servidores del Demonio Negro observaban el desarrollo de la prueba de Yoshua por medio de una fuente que había aparecido por arte de magia frente al trono de Asayaraseth. Por su parte Asayaraseth estaba de pie frente a la fuente en el extremo central contemplando en absoluta meditación el comportamiento del caballero y el hijo del guardián.

MAGO-dijo sin dejar de mirar las aguas que reflejaban todo lo que sucedía- SI VAS A ACTUAR, HAZLO AHORA.

Salazar dudo por unos momentos, si atacaba Godric también se vería afectado, sabía que su amigo se arriesgaría para proteger a los tres chicos, ya lo había hecho en otras circunstancias en Hogwarts, para proteger a sus alumnos ya fueran hijos de magos o asquerosos muggles.

No creo que sea el mejor momento para actuar- se arriesgo a contestarle al mago- Además aun falta la aparición de tus dos títeres.

SABES MAGO, DEBES AGRADARME LO MISMO QUE UN GRANO DE ARENA- dijo Asayaraseth mirándolo con sus rojos ojos- YA QUE DE OTRA FORMA YA TE HUBIERA ARRANCADO LA LENGUA POR TU OSADIA.

Se muy bien que os agrado, y no soy vuestro miserable dragón para que me tratéis de esa desagradable manera- le desafío el mago.

Asayaraseth solo se sonrió.

ERES UNA BUENA ADQUISICIÓN- le dijo mirando de nuevo a la fuente- PERO SI NO ACTUAS A TIEMPO, MIS TITERES SE LLEVARAN TODO EL TRIUNFO, Y TU TE QUEDARAS SIN JUGAR.

Si no juego en este momento, ya jugare cuando tu batalla comience- finalizo Salazar.

SI ASI LO DESEAS ASI SERA, EN MI BATALLA ME ENCARGARE QUE TE ARREPIENTAS DE HABER DESEADO PARTICIPAR EN ELLA, Y CREEME YO ASAYARASETH SIEMPRE CUMPLO MIS PROMESAS-dijo el demonio para tormento del mago.

Pues no entiendo Yosh- dijo Kala- simplemente los mentores no están ¿y si leíste mal el mapa?

No bromees hermana- le interrumpió Wendy- Yoshua ha leído bien el mapa, y los mentores no jugarían con nosotros, por favor debemos calmarnos un poco, conocemos muy bien a los hermanos Valakay y Valaray, sabemos que ellos nunca se prestan para las bromas, es como nos dijo el maestro Bowen, los mentores se toman su tiempo para preparar sus pruebas, nosotros debemos demostrar ser pacientes.

En ese caso, mejor me entretengo en algo- dijo su hermana. Extendiendo y escondiendo sus alas obtenidas en la prueba del silencio- al menos aquí no tendremos el problema de perder la voz.

Pero puedes perder otra cosa- dijo una voz entre las ramas de un árbol molok.

Kala trago saliva, la voz del guardián Valaray siempre la sobresaltaba un poco. Yoshua levanto la vista al igual que el mago y su otra hermana, en la rama de mayor tamaño de todo el ramaje del árbol se encontraban los dos hermanos, los guardianes de los navíos y las aguas se veían más serios y atemorizadores que en veces anteriores, por alguna extraña razón habían cambiado sus acostumbrados trajes de color azul y verde botella por una vestimenta semejante de color negro con una camisa con unos ligeros holanes al estilo de la ropa marina pero de una apariencia más gótica.

¿Tienes tu respuesta?- pregunto Valakay mientras se apoyaba en su báculo.

Yoshua guardo silencio, aun no estaba convencido de que sí su respuesta sería la correcta.

¿Tienes tu respuesta?- le pregunto el guardián ahora a Wendy.

Mi respuesta era "mi lealtad esta con los guardianes"- pensó Wendy- pero si Yoshua no ha contestado esa, es por que no es la correcta.

¿Tienes tu respuesta?- cuestiono un tanto molesto Valakay a Kala.

"Uhm, si no contestan los dragones es porque esta mal- se decía a si misma la chica aun con las alas extendidas- mejor me espero"  
Se pudieron evitar el maltrato, pero ya que ninguno contesta- dijo Valakay señalándolos con su báculo- conocen el medio que utilizaremos para tener una respuesta.

Espera un poco hermano- dijo Valaray- mira eso- y con su báculo señalo al mago- tal vez no desean llevar a cabo la última prueba y desean ser conocidos como cobardes, si eso debe ser si no porque han traído al mago.

Estoy aquí, por orden de una guardiana, nunca para provocar que estos tres valientes chicos tengan problemas- dijo Godric adelantándose unos pasos- he visto como han enfrentado sus pruebas anteriores, he visto como honran a sus padres y mentores, y se que en este último reto, también saldrán airosos.

Con esta muestra de admiración hacia ellos, Yoshua reunió el valor que se alejara un poco de él al momento de ver a sus dos mentores.

No tememos a su prueba, mentores nuestros- dijo haciéndose escuchar- les enfrentaremos como equipo mis hermanas y yo, y si el caballero participa, es por ordenes expresas de mi madre. Yo Yoshua, espero vuestro reto.

Sus hermanas no podían quedarse atrás ante la muestra de valor de Yoshua.

Las palabras de mi hermano, pueden ser apreciadas como mi propio sentir- dijo Wendy- Yo Wendy, espero vuestro reto.

Kala, solo se encogió de hombros.

Como dijeron ellos- fue lo único que contesto.

En ese caso, que comience vuestra prueba, y que no tarde tu respuesta si aprecias tener intactos los huesos- dijo Valaray saltando de la rama.

¿Qué tipo de batalla se llevaría a cabo? Se preguntaba Godric, magia, esgrima, no lo sabía, solo sabía una cosa, sin importar el costo esos tres chicos saldrían victoriosos de ella.

Valakay y Valaray bajaron del árbol, con su seriedad habitual se veían atemorizadores, sus ojos brillaban por el desafío que se presentaba ante ellos, tal era su seguridad que sabían que de ser necesario dejarían la vida en ese lugar para que la respuesta correcta fuera ofrecida, antes de que alguno de los jóvenes se moviera un solo paso, con un toque de su báculo Valaray hizo que el suelo temblara, Yoshua, sus hermanas y Godric se pusieron en guardia, del suelo surgió unas diez semillas, las semillas crecieron muy rápido, de ellas salieron unas plantas de color verde olivo de grandes hojas como si se tratara de un capullo, de dicho capullo, al momento de abrirse dejaron ver unas criaturas del mismo color que las plantas, Godric se sorprendió un poco, nunca había visto criaturas como esas, eran unos seres delgados de gran altura, sus brazos eran muy largos y en lugar de manos tenían unas garras, sus uñas eran como largas oses con las que los campesinos cortan el trigo. Los ojos de las criaturas eran alargados como si fueran cristales muy limpios y transparentes.

No, ¿por qué tuvieron que invocar semlovaos?- dijo Kala haciendo una cara de asco.

¿Así se llaman esas cosas?- pregunto Godric señalando con su varita.

Sí contesto Wendy- con la misma cara de asco- cierto que son peligrosos, pero, guacala, si uno les corta alguna extremidad- la chica casi se puso verde del mismo color que los semlovaos por el asco- primero les sale muchísima baba de aspecto viscoso y de olor a huevo podrido; para después de la extremidad sale un nuevo semlovaos con la misma apariencia asquerosa.

Suficiente de charlas- ordeno Valakay- los semlovaos solamente son entrenamiento, ¡Semlovaos, ataquen!

A esta orden los semlovaos saltaron de sus capullos lanzándose contra los chicos y Godric, los corceles se habían alejado a todo galope al ver a tan asquerosas criaturas, el pegaso de Yoshua se mantuvo todo el tiempo junto a él.

No amigo, no es necesario alejarse volando- le dijo el chico al pegaso

El pegaso relincho entendiendo que el chico no quería alejarse como el le invitaba a hacer, justo en ese momento un semlovao se acerco peligrosamente a Yoshua, el chico desenfundo su espada para enfrentarle, pero no fue necesario ya que el pegaso le derribó de un tope haciendo que el semlovao cayo de espaldas.

Esa es la idea- le dijo Yoshua al pegaso acariciando la cabeza del animal para alejarse a enfrentar a otro semlovao.

Muy bien amigo- dijo Godric al derribar a otro semlovao- ¿cuál es el plan?

Ellos intentan cansarnos, debemos llegar a los mentores- les sugirió Yoshua.

Esa es la mejor idea que has tenido hermanito- dijo Kala- pero me parece que estas asquerosas criaturas, no quieren dejarnos pasar.

Pues peor para ellos- dijo Wendy haciendo que un semlovao le soltara el cabello- ¡no vuelvas a tocarme asqueroso!

Listo me han escuchado, han que llegar con los mentores- dijo Yoshua lanzando un tajo con su espada a un semlovao, que perdió su brazo izquierdo, lanzando un quejido como el de una puerta chirreante

Muy bien genio- le sentenció Kala- ahora no son diez ¡son once!

Bueno, bueno- dijo Yoshua molesto- si pueden háganlo bien, si no pues como yo lo hice.

En una actividad de lo más asquerosa —los semlovaos realmente olían asqueroso, y chillaban horrible- trataban de abrirse camino, por su parte los dos hermanos se habían sentado en la actitud más despreocupada para esperar a que los chicos terminaran con sus creaciones.

Esto no tiene para cuando terminar- dijo Godric- ¿no hay forma de terminar con estas criaturas?

Las dos chicas pusieron la cara de asco más grande del mundo.

Sí hay una, bueno, la única- dijo Yoshua algo divertido

Pues si no se han cansado del juego, ¿pueden decírmela?- quiso saber Godric.

Un semlovao puede ser eliminado solamente si...- Yoshua parecía disfrutar esta parte de la prueba- se les escupe entre los dos ojos.

¡ASQUEROSO!- gritaron al unísono las dos hermanas.

¿Eso es todo?- pregunto Godric- pues no veo para que tardar más, adelante ¡hay que hacerlo!

Solamente trataba de evitarlo por mis hermanas pero para mí no es asqueroso, soy el campeón en escupir- dijo Yoshua.

No mi niño, si necesitas alguien que escupa como nadie ¡soy tu hombre!- dijo Godric secundando a Yoshua.

Para desagrado de sus dos hermanas Yoshua comenzó a escupir al igual que Godric con tal destreza que semlovao que se colocaba en su camino recibía "un regalo" entre los ojos, Kala cerraba los ojos cada vez que tenía que hacerlo y Wendy simplemente prefería que su hermano se encargara de tan desagradable tarea.

Veo que estos cuatro desean arruinar la diversión hermano- dijo Valaray

En ese caso, es momento de llamar a los golems y participar nosotros mismos- dijo Valakay con una sonrisa nada agradable.

Cuando los semlovaos dejaron en lugar de sus cuerpos un rastro de desagradable baba, siguió un temor de tierra demasiado largo, después con un crujir de las rocas media docena de golems de roca de enorme tamaño mucho más grandes y robustos que los árboles molok apareció, no era necesario que tuvieran garras como los semlovaos o armas o que conocieran de magia, simplemente con sus poderosos puños podían aplastar a cualquier dragón como si se tratara de insignificantes margaritas.

La sonrisa se desvaneció de los labios de Yoshua.

Todos, ahora con mucho cuidado- ordeno Yoshua.

Aplasten a esos cuatro- ordeno Valakay

La orden no fue necesario repetirla dos veces, los golems mucho más terribles que los semlovaos aplastaban todo con sus puños, eran más lentos que las criaturas verdes, pero su fuerza era mucho más potente. Kala fue separada de sus hermanos tuvo que recurrir a sus alas para no ser aplastada por los golems en más de tres ocasiones. Godric por su parte había encontrado la solución de mantener quietos, al menos por algunos momentos a los golems, por medio de un hechizo, había hecho que al golem que se le acercara le crecieran raíces en las piernas frenando su avance. Wendy estaba rodeada, los golems la habían arrinconado, para aumentar sus problemas, justo en el momento anterior a que los golems dejaran caer sobre ella sus poderosos puños apareció Valaray arremetiendo con su báculo a la joven, ella trataba de esquivar lo mejor que podía tanto los puños como los lances de Valaray, en un momento de distracción Valaray le dio un tremendo golpe en el estomago con la masa de su báculo que le saco el aire a la chica.

Wendy cayo al suelo un tanto aturdida, los golems no esperaron y le dejaron caer una lluvia de golpes con sus poderosos puños; Kala y Yoshua intentaron acercarse lo mismo que Godric pero no lograron romper el cerco de golems que se volvían más destructores a cada momento.

Wendy sentía los golpes caerle encima, seguro ya tenía algo roto, todo su cuerpo le dolía, y aun a través de los puños en su ir y venir podía ver a sus hermanos peleando por tratar de ayudarla, solo había sido un estorbo en esa prueba, nunca destruyo a un semlovao no le escupió a ninguno, siempre había sido como una muñequita, la muñequita de sus padres, y ahora que sus hermanos la necesitaban para terminar la prueba, en el momento en que Yoshua necesitara su ayuda no estaría ahí...¡No, no era posible, no era justo! ¡no debía abandonar a sus hermanos! De alguna forma debía encontrar la forma de levantarse de ahí, reunir sus fuerzas y darles una lección a esos golems. Un dolor, un dolor que nacía de su espalda le recorrió todo el cuerpo, al principio fue una sensación terrible, una lenta agonía que se hacía más grande, después una sensación más tranquilizadora como esa sensación extraña entre dolorosa y agradable que sientes cuando se te duerme un pie...

Yoshua trataba de abrirse camino hacia su hermana, pero no podía llegar, de pronto pudo observar que los puños de los golems ya no se dejaban caer ¿acaso su hermana había muerto?, Yoshua sintió un hueco terrible en el estomago, sabía que su hermana no se rendiría tan pronto, pero esos golpes eran terribles. Un golem lanzo un grito doloroso el retumbar de una montaña en un derrumbe, el asombro fue muy grande cuando el golem levanto su mano derecha y para sorpresa de Godric, sus dedos habían desaparecido.

Wendy- musito Yoshua con satisfacción.

Wendy había sentido que ese era el momento exacto de actuar, cuando el golem trato de triturarla contra el suelo una vez más la extraña sensación se desvaneció algo en su interior le dijo que se pusiera de pie, ella hizo aparecer su cetro, lanzando un hechizo parecido al trino de un gorrión el golem levanto su mano emitiendo tal grito. La chica sin explicárselo se levanto y para su asombro al igual que el de los demás se vio elevada más alto que las cabezas de los golems mostrando unas hermosas alas, de color blanco tan suaves como las nubes, de una brillantez como el de las perlas, tan sencillas y tan hermosas como solo ella podía tenerlas, era como si en pleno día la luna brillara en sus alas solo para ella.

¡A LOS MENTORES!-grito Wendy desde el cielo levantando su cetro.

¡A los mentores!- contesto Kala desplegando al igual que su hermana sus alas azuladas. La chica se encontraba sentada en la cabeza de un golem al cual estaba golpeando con su cetro (obviamente el golem ni siquiera sentía los golpes)

¡A los mentores!- grito Yoshua secundado por Godric.

Valakay y Valaray hicieron aparecer una vez más sus báculos, ahora, sus báculos eran mucho más grandes y terribles, los golems se lanzaron contra los chicos sin importar cuanto destrozaran los árboles y plantas a su alrededor, al ver a Wendy bien y con sus nuevas alas, todos sintieron renacer en sus corazones el valor, Godric lanzaba hechizos cada vez más potentes, los golems recibían el daño dejando estragos en sus cuerpos de roca hasta que por tanto daño quedaban hechos añicos y las rocas se hacían polvo, así lentamente los golems se destruyeron todos, los chicos estaban complacidos con sus esfuerzos, Godric también estaba complacido, desde el incidente de Salazar no había practicado en lo absoluto su magia, era espléndido ver que sus habilidades estaban impecables después de esos días de vacaciones.

Valakay y Valaray no esperaron a ver que sus golems estuvieran hechos añicos, arremetieron con toda su fuerza a Godric y a los chicos, sus golpes eran precisos, los hechizos terribles, cada uno lanzaba diversas maldiciones que convertían a los árboles en cenizas, las rocas que eran tocadas desaparecían, por un pelo Yoshua y sus hermanas lograron escaparse al igual que Godric, en un momento decisivo Valakay y Valaray comenzaron a lanzar una serie de rayos de colores a los chicos.

Kala, Wendy- ordeno Yoshua con voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo- rápido un campo de protección, si uno de esos rayos nos tocan aquí se acabo la historia.

Godric no necesitaba entender la lengua negra que utilizaban los hermanos Valakay y Valaray para entender que los rayos que eran lanzados eran productos de la magia negra. A la orden de Yoshua, Kala y Wendy se colocaron frente a Godric y Yoshua, entonando un cántico de protección antiguo lograron hacer una especie de muro de cristal de color rosa encendido, los ataques de sus mentores se impactaban en el muro haciendo que estos rebotaran contra sus dueños, debido a la protección que Asayaraseth les había dado al tenerlos bajo su control, el daño que recibían Valakay y Valaray eran menor al terrible daño que hubieran recibido si no poseyeran tal regalo.

Rápido Yoshua, da tu respuesta- dijo Wendy, quien ya estaba cansada, y el sudor le cubría la frente.

Sí Yohua- dijo Kala-quien ya doblaba una rodilla por el cansancio- si das una respuesta correcta, los daños de nuestros mentores no nos provocaran daño, pero si tardamos más y uno de esos hechizos nos toca, bueno, creo que no disfrutaremos el banquete de cien años de los herederos de los dragones...

Tus hermanas tiene razón Yoshua- dijo Godric quien apoyaba a las hermanas de Yoshua para mantener el escudo- debes pensar muy bien con quien esta tu lealtad.

Yoshua se sentó en el suelo, cruzado de piernas y manos meditando.

"Si mi lealtad esta con los guardianes- pensaba Yoshua- y me ordenan hacer algo que vaya en contra del antiguo código, estaría actuando en contra de mis principios; por otra parte si mi lealtad se encuentra con los dragones y ellos me ordenan hacer algo terrible en contra de mis principios, una vez más sería incongruente conmigo mismo..."

Un momento- dijo Yoshua abriendo de pronto los ojos- ¡Lo tengo!

Kala y Wendy lo miraron sorprendido

Fue como dijo la guardiana Ilusionista- comenzó a explicar Yoshua- mi lealtad, no esta con los guardianes ni con los dragones, mi lealtad antes de estar con ellos esta con alguien más, conmigo, y si esta conmigo, esta con el antiguo código, de esa manera estoy siendo leal con mis principios, con los que creen en mi, y en los que creo. Nuestra lealtad esta con el antiguo código.

Sus hermanas, y el mismo Godric estuvieron de acuerdo.

Si es así- dijo Godric- estas listo, proclama tu respuesta a tus mentores, así se detendrá este ataque.

Kala, Wendy, terminen con el escudo- ordeno Yoshua, sus hermanas obedecieron, si esa no era la respuesta correcta el siguiente ataque acabaría con los cuatro.

Valakay y Valaray se prepararon a lanzar el último ataque, Yoshua dio su respuesta, fue como si sonara a lo lejos un gong, la respuesta era correcta; pero, por el control de Asayaraseth, Valakay y Valaray lanzaron el ataque final, el que eliminaría a los cuatro oponentes en menos de un respiro, un rayo de color negro se dirigía a la velocidad del pensamiento contra los chicos y Godric, en el momento en que recibirían el impacto, el rayo les esquivo regresando contra los mentores a la misma velocidad, los dos hermanos trataron de esquivarlo sin éxito, el rayo les dio a los dos de lleno en el pecho haciendo que cayeran de espaldas al suelo unos varios metros atrás de donde se encontraban de pie, la protección de Asayaraseth se había terminado.

Ninguno de estos hechos había pasado desapercibido para Asayaraseth, continuaba observando todo en la fuente de cristalinas aguas.

SLYTHERIN, ES TU MOMENTO- ordeno Asayaraseth- VE CON DRALION Y DETEN A ESOS ESTORBOS, SI NO ESTOY COMPLACIDO CON TUS RESULTADOS, EL DRAGON SERA MI MANO PARA TERMINAR CONTIGO, SINO, QUIEN SABE, TAL VEZ TE VEAS FAVORECIDO CON MIS REGALOS.

Salazar junto con Dralion desaparecieron.

¿están muertos?- pregunto Kala, al acercarse a los mentores que yacían en el suelo inconscientes.

No, afortunadamente aun están con vida- contesto Yoshua que tomaba el pulso de sus mentores.

Esta fue una prueba muy interesante- dijo Godric quien ayudaba a Yoshua con sus mentores- ¿y ahora, que sigue?

Ahora- dijo Wendy con una sonrisa- ¡nuestra ordenación!, ¡Somos guardianes del dragón!, ¡Somos guardianes del dragón!

Kala y Yoshua también saltaban de gusto junto con su hermana, después de tanto sacrificio, de tantos peligros unas horas más y serían por fin, guardianes del dragón, saldrían de la isla de Avalón a misiones como sus padres, y aun más importante que servir a los dragones, ejercerían con valor, justicia, templanza y sabiduría el antiguo código. No podían estar más contentos, habían salido salvos y sanos de sus pruebas, brindarían honor y satisfacción a sus padres y todos los que creían en ellos.

Salazar veía todo un poco escondido entre el ramaje de un arbusto, Godric miraba con satisfacción a los tres chicos, era la misma mirada que les dirigiera a sus alumnos de Hogwarts que se graduaban, no solo los que recibían honores, sino todo aquel alumno que logrará terminar sin importarle que fueran muggles o no. "Debo hacer algo- pensaba mientras observaba toda la escena- para que Godric no resulte lastimado, al menos por ahora, es una pena lo de los chicos; pero si quiero que ese demonio me de su ayuda contra los asquerosos muggles, son perdidas aceptables..."

El pegaso de Yoshua que se mantuviera al margen mientras su amo acababa con los golems y mientras se enfrentara contra sus maestros, se acerco amigablemente a su dueño, lamiendo su mano para que le frotara su cabeza; de pronto el aire comenzó a olerle extraño, lanzo un relincho que hizo que los chicos y Godric le pusieran atención. Godric también noto el cambio, trato de alertarles a los chicos para que estuvieran preparados para cualquier contratiempo posiblemente una continuación de su prueba cuando para su sorpresa se encontró atrapado junto con los mentores inconscientes entre cuatro paredes de cristal de un color verdoso, por más que golpeó no pudo liberarse, y por más fuerte que les gritara a sus amigos, estos no lograban entender que sucedían.  
Kala trato de preguntar a Yoshua que truco de los mentores era este cuando con un rugido ensordecedor un dragón gris oscuro con la cabeza manchada de café y los ojos inyectados de sangre se lanzo a la carga tan rápido que solo por reflejo pudieron ella y sus hermanos evitar la acometida. Wendy y Kala desplegaron sus alas elevándose al cielo, por su parte Yoshua monto en su pegaso para igualar en posición a sus hermanas, desafortunadamente el dragón también se elevo a las alturas, de un zarpazo hizo caer a Kala y posteriormente a su hermana, Yoshua se defendía admirablemente, los ataques de este dragón eran mucho mejor calculados que las irregulares acometidas que podía causar y lograr Payu, y en todo momento el aire era cortado por una especie de silbido, como si en un lugar cercano que los chicos no lograban precisar donde se encontrara una serpiente de gran tamaño.

En uno de los ataques el dragón, logro hacer que Yoshua cayera del pegaso, a pocos metros del suelo el dragón lo sujeto con su cola aprisionándolo como si su intención fuera partirlo en dos, lo hubiera logrado si sus hermanas valientemente no se hubieran lanzado con espada en mano a los ojos de dragón, desafortunadamente el dragón se dio cuenta de las intenciones de las chicas y para desesperación de Yoshua el dragón logro atraparlas con sus escamosas garras, ahora los tres eran prisioneros de semejante bestia.

Godric veía todo impotente, por más hechizos elaborados que lanzaba contra las paredes de cristal no lograba romperlas, ni siquiera un rasguño, de pronto Valakay comenzó a despertarse, tenía una jaqueca terrible, recordaba estar frente a la estatua, la esfera, el cambio de color y después ver todo como si fuera simplemente un espectador, Yoshua, sus hermanas, los semlovaos, los golems, el ataque ¿por qué no había muerto por ese ultimo ataque? Y ahora...

Veo que habéis despertado- le dijo Godric- ahora, si esto es parte de esta prueba, les digo que habéis llegado muy lejos, ese dragón puede matar a sus alumnos, y ellos ya han dado una respuesta correcta, su prueba ha terminado.

Nosotros no hemos planeado nada de lo que ha pasado- contesto Valakay- obviamente todos hemos caído en una muy elaborada trampa.

Con más tiempo después elogiaremos esta artimaña, ahora lo que quiero es que me ayuden a salir de aquí, para ayudar a esos jóvenes- contesto el mago impaciente.

Valaray despierta- le decía el caballero a su hermano intentando despertarlo- ¿estas bien?

Creo que sí- contesto Valaray después de despejarse un poco-¡por la diosa! ¡es lord Dralion!

Es imposible- aventuro Godric- su dragón es de las criaturas más pacíficas, al menos... al menos que le cayera sangre.

Antes de recibir cualquier contestación al respecto, Valakay y Valaray al darse cuenta que tanto Yoshua, sus hermanas, y su lord estaban en grave peligro hicieron que sus báculos cambiaran de apariencia y sin esperar una orden comenzaron a golpear junto con Godric la pared de cristal, al quinto o sexto golpe de la maza de Valaray y al cuarto o quinto golpe de la hoja del báculo de su hermano y décimo o noveno hechizo lanzado por Godric lograron hacer una pequeña fisura en el cristal, después pronunciando un hechizo parecido al sonido del mar en la tempestad, los hermanos lograron romper definitivamente la pared.

Yoshua y sus hermanas sentían como el dragón los apretaba cada vez más, el dolor era muy fuerte y en diferentes lapsos sus hermanas gritaban de dolor, Yoshua no podía darse el lujo de que el dragón se diera cuenta del dolor que le causaba, su pegaso intentaba ayudarle pero después de varias ráfagas de fuego el valiente corcel tuvo que retirarse. Parecía que había llegado el momento de darse por vencido cuando de pronto los tres hermanos, escucharon muy dentro de sus cabezas, la tierna voz de su madre " No teman- decía- piensen en algo que pudiera socorrerles en este momento y yo lo llamaré" ¿qué era bueno llamar? ¿un dragón mas grande?¿un monstruo?¿un golem? Los tres chicos cerraron los ojos invocando la ayuda que deseaban. Godric y los mentores veían desde el suelo el maltrato que el dragón les daba a sus alumnos.

No podemos hacer nada, hasta que esa bestia los suelte- dijo Valakay

Para hacer algo, primero debe estar en el suelo- secundo Valaray

Si pudiéramos encontrar la forma...- musito Godric.

El silbido continuaba, Godric no podía creerlo, ese sonido se le hacía muy conocido, muy familiar, no, no era posible ¿y si fuera cierto? Del suelo tomo una piedra con un hechizo la lanzo hacia los arbustos donde creía provenía el silbido, la piedra dio en el blanco, el silbido ceso, en ese momento el dragón pareció aflojar un poco sus garras y la cola, justo en ese preciso instante una enorme águila de color dorado se elevo al cielo desde debajo del dragón, el dragón se distrajo oportunidad que aprovecho el águila para con su poderoso pico y sus terribles garras, lograr que Yoshua y sus hermanas cayeran al suelo, por fortuna para Yoshua sus hermanas lograron dejarlo sano y salvo en tierra firme, el águila atacaba con furia al dragón causándole infinidad de heridas por todo el cuerpo, sin importar el dolor el dragón no paraba su ataque ahora contra el águila para después seguir con su objetivo principal, los tres chicos.

¡Listo!- grito de pronto Valakay- ahora que a soltado a los muchachos.

Debemos esperar a que este en tierra- dijo Valaray.

Como si el águila entendiera las palabras del guardián hizo un rápido movimiento en el aire y para sorpresa del dragón de unos certeros golpes con sus garras logro romperle las alas al dragón, éste rugió por dolor y la rabia, cayo al suelo sin dejar de ser atacado sin piedad por el águila.

Godric- dijo de pronto Valaray- usted encárguese de los chicos, debes estar exhaustos, nosotros vamos por nuestro dragón.

Tengan cuidado- contesto Godric acercándose a donde Yoshua y sus hermanas estaban en el suelo terriblemente cansados.

Ahora es nuestro momento hermano- dijo Valakay- es una forma de aliviar nuestra culpa en la prueba que sin querer impusimos a Yoshua y sus hermanas.

Tienes razón- contesto su hermano- y tratar de ayudar a Lord Dralion, aunque me temo, no veremos a Atalanta una vez más.

De cualquier forma- dijo Valakay- el castigo por levantar la mano contra un dragón es la muerte,- una sonrisa triste se dibujo en su rostro- aunque tratemos de ayudarle.

El capitán se hunde con su barco- finalizo su hermano lanzándose con su maza hacia el dragón.

Dralion estaba muy lastimado pero no por eso dejaba de ser tan terrible, el dócil dragón que era amigable con todos al parecer había desaparecido, en su lugar se encontraba esta bestia salvaje, no espero a que el águila hubiera desaparecido para lanzarse contra los dos guardianes que le atacaban, tomo vuelo para alcanzar con sus fauces a Valaray, por su parte Valakay y su afilada lanza ya le esperaban, al momento en que vio como la bestia atrapaba a su hermano, salto justo en la espalda del dragón atravesando su ya lastimada ala con tan magnifica arma, el dragón lanzo un rugido terrible soltando de esta forma a su presa, aprovechando la oportunidad Valaray con su maza le dio tremendo golpe en la pata derecha que pudo escuchar como los huesos de la pata tronaban al romperse, una vez más el dragón rugió logrando atrapar al causante de su dolor con la pata izquierda con una fuerza descomunal logro lanzarlo contra unas rocas a cierta distancia, con este golpe Valaray quedo sin conocimiento. Al verse libre de esa molestia el dragón lanzo mordiscos a su espalda, tratando de atrapar a quien seguía clavando su aguijón en sus alas, en un momento dado también Valakay fue lanzado por el aire, pero comparando la suerte que había corrido su hermano, solo logro caer un poco más lejos del dragón.

Valakay se vio solo, Godric estaba con los chicos, y aunque su ayuda hubiera sido muy agradecida por su parte, el mago debía quedarse con los chicos para protegerlo, su hermano seguía inconsciente y en ese estado era mejor que el dragón no se acercara a él ¿qué harían los dragones para detener en esta ocasión a Dralion? La idea le llego como un relámpago a la mente, sabía lo que debía hacer, sabía lo que le pasaría, pero era necesario que hiciera algo y pronto. El dragón ya estaba harto de este juego sin sentido, se levanto de golpe en sus patas traseras rugiendo con furia a Valakay que tenía frente a él, Valakay tomo aire, sujeto con ambas manos su lanza, tomo valor y dando el salto más grande que nunca diera, logro llegar a la altura del pecho del dragón.

Lo lamento, mi lord- musito el caballero sin cerrar los ojos.

¡No Valakay, no!- grito de pronto Ilusionista llegando junto con Atalanta, lord Draganus y Lord Draco.

Demasiado tarde, Valakay no había escuchado su advertencia, con todas sus fuerzas lanzo su ataque contra Dralion, su lanza por más afilada que fuera su hoja al principio tuvo problemas para romper las escamas del pecho del lord, tras unos segundos que le parecieron eternos, la lanza logro penetrar la fuerte coraza, llegando por el vuelo que llevaba al corazón del dragón, éste estaba sorprendido nunca hubiera esperado este ataque, emitió un doloroso quejido y comenzó a caer al suelo, desplomándose, Valakay no estaba satisfecho con lo que había hecho, pero, para su desgracia en el momento en que trato de sacar la hoja del pecho de Dralion, la hoja se rompió en tres, uno se quedo impactado en el pecho de su lord, otro seguía sujeto a su báculo y el tercero a penas y dio un ligero golpe al caballero en el rostro.

Lord Draganus y lord Draco no podían creer lo que veían, rápidamente se acercaron a donde estaba Dralion, junto a él había comenzado a emanar una gran cantidad de sangre, el dragón no emitía ningún sonido, sus ojos estaban cerrados y al parecer no había nada que se pudiera hacer por el.

¿Esta muerto?- pregunto Draganus acercándose a Lord Draco.

El señor de los dragones puso su garra en el pecho de Dralion de donde la sangre seguía corriendo.

Esta sangre no es suya- dijo muy serio con su profunda voz- Dralion, hijo de Dralias, se que estas en la oscuridad, sigue mi voz y regresa, regresa Dralion; permítenos disfrutar una vez más de tu noble corazón, que no ha podido ser profanado ni siquiera por esta muestra de malas artes...

Draganus no entendía que quería lograr su lord, con este conjuro, el había visto el golpe decisivo, había visto correr la sangre ¿y ahora este discurso? Estaba a punto de protestar cuando un sonido lo hizo detenerse, primero lejano, después más perceptible, algo parecido a un tambor en la distancia, más rítmico, más familiar, de pronto pudo entenderlo, pudo escucharlo claramente, ¡era el latir de Dralion!, bajo la mirada al cuerpo de su amigo, su color se volvía más gris perla, mientras a su alrededor la sangre que le rodeaba, parecía ser absorbida por la tierra, cuando su latir se escucho claramente, y su piel sobretodo la de su cabeza estuvo limpia de la mancha de carmín, la sangre había desparecido por completo y en su lugar comenzaron a surgir gran cantidad de rojas flores, formando una mugida cama donde reposaba el cuerpo claro del dragón, este lentamente fue abriendo los ojos.

Dra...ga...nus-dijo con voz apagada.

Draganus rugió de gozo, su amigo estaba bien.

Tranquilo, mi lord Dralion, te pondrás bien; ahora no gastes energías- dijo el apoyando su garra en la cabeza del dragón perla.

Dralion tenía infinidad de heridas por todo el cuerpo, sus alas estaban destrozadas, y en las cuatro patas tenía marcas de colmillos, dejadas por las serpientes que le aprisionaran.

Ser...pien...te- musito Dralion sintiéndose muy cansado.

¿serpiente?- repitió desconcertado Lord Draco.

Debe ser la debilidad- dijo Lord Draganus- esta muy cansado y tal vez sufre de alucinaciones.

Tal vez tengas razón- repitió Lord Draco- en cualquier caso, quiero que las guardianas vayan por los dos hermanos; afortunadamente al parecer se encuentran bien, o al menos con vida. Ilusionista, Atalanta busquen a los mentores. Draganus quédate con Dralion yo por mi parte iré a ver como se encuentran Yoshua, sus hermanas y el mago. Le debemos mucho, sin su participación hubiéramos perdido a Yoshua.

Todos obedecieron inmediatamente las ordenes de su lord, Atalanta e Ilusionista se alejaron a la búsqueda de Valakay y Valaray

Despierta Valaray- le decía Ilusionista y Atalanta

¿Qué?- pregunto Valaray todavía desconcertado- ¿Dónde esta mi hermano, y mi lord?

Lord Dralion esta bien- contesto Ilusionista- o al menos se recuperara

¿Y Valakay?- pregunto Valaray con un hueco en el estomago

Atalanta no sabía la respuesta, no había visto donde se encontraba su querido amigo.

¡Valakay!- grito desesperado su hermano poniéndose de pie-Valakay

Nadie contestaba, estaba a punto de volver a gritar cuando una mano, la de su hermano se levanto temblorosa entre unos arbustos. Aunque Valaray sentía el cuerpo todo golpeado, se levanto un poco tambaleante acercándose a donde había visto la mano de su hermano, las chicas lo seguía de cerca, cuando llego, no podía creer lo que veía, la lanza de su hermano, se había roto y estaba en el suelo muy cerca de su mano, Valakay estaba manchado con la sangre del dragón y la suya que le corría lentamente del rostro, su hermano se agacho y con un pañuelo que hizo aparecer limpio la sangre del rostro de su hermano. Al parecer el daño se encontraba en sus ojos.

¿Valakay?- pregunto temeroso su hermano.

Valaray- contesto su hermano con voz apagada- ¿estas bien?

Sí, ¿tu?- le cuestiono con voz temblorosa.

Creo, solamente, que... no puedo verte- contesto su hermano en un susurro.

Valaray no puso reprimir una exclamación de asombro e impotencia por no poder hacer nada por su hermano.

Tal vez, alguno de los guardianes mas sabios, la misma reina de los mastrigs o el mismo consejero que digo, Lord Draco o Lord Draganus puedan hacerte recuperar la vista...- decía desesperado el joven guardián.

No hermano- dijo Valakay con sus ojos cerrados y una tierna sonrisa en los labios- no deseo que actúes de esa forma, debo dar gracias de seguir con vida y... ya que levante la mano contra nuestro Lord aunque haya querido ayudarle y a Yoshua, deseo conservar esto- dijo levantando su mano y llevándola lentamente a sus dañados ojos- como un recordatorio, si quieres verlo así como el castigo que podría haber recibido por mi atrevimiento.

Valaray sabía que no podría hacer nada para que su hermano cambiara de opinión. En ese momento se acercaron las guardianas que no quisieron interrumpir lo que los hermanos tuvieran que decirse; al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su querido Valakay Atalanta no pudo evitar comenzar a sollozar y lanzarse a abrazar al caballero herido.

Tranquila- la consolaba Valakay- estaré bien. No llores pudo haber sido peor.

Lo bueno, es que iban a tener cuidado- dijo irónica la guardiana- al menos, esta vez, el capitán no se tuvo que hundir con su barco

Con ayuda de Ilusionista y Atalanta, Valaray pudo ayudar a su hermano a levantarse y llegar a donde se encontraban los dos dragones.

Por fortuna no puedes ver el estado de nuestro lord- le dijo Valaray a su hermano.

No es necesario que lo vea para que lo sepa...- contesto el caballero a quien Atalanta le había vendado.

Lord Draco había llegado a donde se encontraban Yoshua y sus hermanas, los chicos habían quedado exhaustos y ahora dormitaban bajo la vigilancia de Godric.

No deseaban cerrar los ojos- le informo el mago al dragón- tuve que asegurarles que el dragón se encontraba bien para que se dignaran descansar un poco ¿cómo esta el dragón y sus guardianes?

Espero por las estrellas que los tres se recuperen- contesto lord Draco- después nos ocuparemos de investigar quien fue el causante de este grotesco acto.

¿Tienen alguna pista, mi lord?- pregunto Godric mientras ponía en el lomo de lord Draco a los tres chicos.

Dralion solo repite una palabra, desde que abrió los ojos- contesto el dragón mientras caminaba a donde se encontraba lord Dralion- Draganus cree que es una alucinación, aunque creo que esconden algo más, "serpiente"

Godric bajo la vista al suelo, tal vez Lord Dralion trataba de decirles algo más, algo que para los demás no significaba nada, pero para él; era algo o alguien muy conocido.

Continuara...


	25. Chapter 25

CAPITULO 25. RETOS Y PERDIDAS.

La piedra que Godric lanzara había dado en el blanco, Salazar tenía lastimado el brazo izquierdo, un ligero corte sangraba un poco, no era necesario utilizar la magia para detener la sangre; simplemente un torniquete sería suficiente. No quería regresar al llamado de Demonio Negro, era una suerte, que al parecer el demonio no estuviera molesto con su falla al tratar de eliminar a los tres chicos, ya que hasta ese momento no estaba muerto. Tal vez Asayaraseth esperaría el momento correcto para dejarle caer todo el peso de su furia, mientras se cuestionaba sobre cuando sería el momento que su aliado se aparecería caminaba sin rumbo por un sendero de la isla, no quería que Godric lo encontrara tan pronto, aunque era seguro, ya sabía que el lo había causado.

¿Qué estará esperando ese demonio?- se pregunto en voz baja.

Tal vez uno o dos plenilunios- contesto la voz de Zardiak a sus espaldas.

¿explícate?- le replico el mago al fantasma del pasado.

Simplemente que mi señor, no desea que mueras aun, aunque no llegaste a concluir lo que se te ordeno- comenzó el fantasma mientras se le acercaba- esta complacido con tu logro, Dralion ahora ya no le sirve, pero nuestro próximo capitán en cuestión de horas, tal vez un día máximo dará el golpe de gracia a nuestros enemigos.

¿y Yoshua, que hará cuando se entere que su madre ha sido asesinada?- pregunto Salazar.

Ese detalle le fue encomendado a Einon, y créeme es un buen actor; y con la influencia de Asayaraseth hasta el mismo Yosneil le creerá- dijo el fantasma con una sonrisa nada halagadora- ahora debo irme, debo regresar con mis dos amados hijos, tu debes regresar con la bella Calipso para evitar sospechas di que la estuviste viendo practicar todo el día, estará tan absorta con los preparativos para la fiesta de los hidros que dirá que es cierto.

En ese caso, imagino que no tengo alternativa ¿y Krashian?- cuestiono de pronto Salazar.

Oh, solamente se siente muy indispuesto, siempre es así una noche antes, en fin, mañana tendrá una desagradable sorpresa sobre el poder que le pidió a nuestro amo- contesto el fantasma retirándose.

Salazar no quiso continuar con la charla, simplemente se alejo por un sendero más tupido de arbustos y se dirigió con paso cauteloso al castillo de Lord Oberón. Por otra parte Zardiak llegó al castillo de los capitanes de la guardia, sus hijos se encontraban un poco preocupados (al menos Mordiak), después de que su padre les explicara que simplemente había perdido la noción del tiempo con un paseo que comenzara y lo alejara un poco hacía el norte se tranquilizaron. Aunque el hijo menor guardaba ciertas dudas respecto a dicho paseo, ya que su padre caía en ciertas contradicciones al respecto de lo que hizo mientras caminaba.

Al caer la noche sin aunar más en detalles su padre se retiro a descansar, en el momento en que el castillo quedo en silencio, Korvak tomo su caballo y a todo galope se dirigió a avisar a Nicodemus, como le había sugerido el sabio.

Asayarafath no había ido a su hogar por todo un día la prueba de Yoshua se había efectuado sin que el lo notara, había mentido a Salazar cuando éste le ordeno o sugirió enérgicamente, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar ¿qué pensaría su padre cuando le informara de que había hecho tratos con el demonio negro, es más había aceptado formar parte de sus fuerzas? El demonio de cobre tenía miedo de regresar a casa, un dulce sonido llego a sus oídos, eran los acordes de los hidros dando los últimos detalles a sus música para su fiesta, la noche lo cobijo con su estrellado manto, era momento de regresar a casa, aun no le comentaría nada a nadie, tal vez Asayaraseth no fuera tan terrible como lo contaban las historias antiguas, de cualquier forma no quería comentarlo por el momento con sus hermanos y mucho menos con Oberkai, el era otro punto para no querer llegar al castillo, no quería escuchar otro comentario de mal gusto...

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya se encontraba en los jardines del castillo, en una banca de piedra se sentó a escuchar tranquilamente la dulce voz de Calipso que en ese momento entonaba una canción que deleitaría a todos los presentes en la fiesta de los hidros.

¿qué haces Asayarafath?- pregunto Hagen llegando con Minos y los gemelos.

Minos y los gemelos portaban en sus manos una cantidad muy grande de caracolas y conchas que las aguas acercaban a la costa de la isla.

Nada, simplemente tomaba el fresco- mintió su hermano.

Bien, mira si después de tomar el fresco quieres ayudarnos; con mucho gusto te agradeceremos que nos ayudes a limpiar todo esto. Calipso es muy mala, mira que querer todo esto en el último minuto- se quejaba su hermano acomodando sus gafas, fingiendo estar muy molesto.

Si creo que un poco mas tarde quizás- se excuso el demonio.

Era bueno saber que al menos aun podía confiar en esos cuatro, tal vez, todo era mentira de Asayaraseth, pero, tal vez solamente se comportaban así, pero en el fondo pensaban muy diferente ¿por qué tener estas dudas sobre su familia, porque se había dejado engañar por el demonio? Ahora ya era tarde, ya había hecho un trato que debía obedecer ¿o tal vez no?

Cuando la noticia de la conclusión de la prueba de Yoshua llego al castillo, junto con los incidentes de Lord Dralion y los mentores, Oberkai no se vio afectado por estos sucesos, de manera despreocupada se retiró a sus habitaciones para descansar. Cuando caminaba por un corredor menos iluminado, escucho de pronto la risa de un niño, no le impresiono en lo absoluto ya que Zitha o Puck eran muy infantiles y era posible que estuvieran jugando a esas horas en algún corredor con la finalidad de asustar el primero que encontraran, su sorpresa se hizo presente cuando entre unas cortinas que se movían por la brisa de la noche escucho claramente como unos niños jugaban a las escondidillas y sus piecitos se escuchaban al correr ¿es esto una broma? Se pregunto mientras su curiosidad crecía, al dar la vuelta, se dio cuenta de que algo muy extraño estaba pasando, era como si el palacio de Lord Oberón hubiera cambiado por arte de magia, o bueno, una magia mucho más extraña. El mármol había cambiado por el alabastro, los perfumes típicos de Avalón habían cambiado a inciensos de aromas desconocidos para él, y sobre todo había arena, arena de color y textura fina, no la arena de las orillas de la isla, y lo más sorprendente de todo, no era la luna la que alumbraba, era el sol, los rayos del sol se filtraban por las cortinas que seguían bailando con la brisa, y a lo lejos más allá de la arena, un árbol delgado muy extraño, una palmera.

¿Hola? ¿es este un juego?- pregunto desconcertado.

Una vez más las risas de los niños que no podía ver, estaba a punto de dar vuelta y regresar por donde había llegado cuando se dio cuenta de que el corredor había desaparecido, estaba en una construcción solamente levantada por fuertes pilares, con aroma a inciensos, y arena por todas partes, intento pedir auxilio pero una vez más las risas, ahora para su alivio pudo ver como una ilusión a una pequeña niña que era seguida por otros cuatro niños a los cuales no les pudo ver el rostro simplemente los vio como cuando uno cree ver un fantasma. No sintió miedo, al contrario era una curiosidad que cada vez crecía, les siguió sin que los niños se enteraran y continuaban con sus juegos infantiles. Una voz, la más tierna, la más angelical que nunca hubiera escuchado llegó a sus oídos, más dulce que la voz de Lubhai, más que la voz de Calipso, más que la de su madre, o la de las guardianas o de la misma dama Eco; al llamado de esa voz, los niños fueron corriendo, Oberkai no podía ver el rostro de la mujer que llamaba a los niños, pero entre los cortinajes pudo observar que se trataba de una mujer exquisitamente vestida y de un extraordinario cuerpo bien formado. La mujer extendió sus brazos a sus niños, ya que parecía era su madre y les hablaba en un lenguaje muy diferente al suyo . Oberkai estaba muy interesado quería saber más sobre esa familia, ¿por qué le interesaba saber más de ellos? Trato de acercarse un poco más, pero en ese momento, una voz muy familiar se escucho por detrás de la mujer, la voz de la mujer se torno más dulce todavía y dándose vuelta rodeó con su brazos el cuello del recién llegado, tal vez se trataba de su esposo, el padre de sus hijos. Y en ese momento la voz ya no fue desconocida para él ¡era su propia voz! No atinaba a comprender de que se trataba, estaba a punto de descorrer la cortina para ver a la familia, cuando el padre hizo lo mismo y para terror de Oberkai lo único que observo fue a un hombre... ¡un hombre con cabeza de halcón! Que lo veía de forma molesta con unos brillantes ojos color miel, el hombre estaba vestido solo con una especie de falda larga de color blanco, tal vez sería seda, sobre la falda tenía puesto un cinturón que brillaba al ser de oro y tener incrustadas diferentes gemas, en el pecho tenía un pectoral de oro sólido que brillaba tanto como el sol, como si se trataran de las alas desplegadas de un halcón y el mismo ojo que siempre esta despierto que él en incontables veces dibujará.

Oberkai estaba completamente aterrorizado, el hombre halcón era una terrible alucinación ya no quería estar ahí, quería irse y a donde quiera que volteara solamente había arena, y un calor abrasador.

¡Largo, aléjate de mí! ¡Aléjate!- grito con toda su desesperación cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

¿Qué?- le pregunto Zitha que estaba inclinada frente a él.

Oberkai abrió los ojos, tenía el cabello empapado por el sudor, una vez más se encontraba en el corredor del palacio todo había sido un sueño, ahora estaba muy molesto, pensaba que la pequeña duende había hecho todo para divertirse como lo había pensado al principio.

¡Tu!- le grito a Zitha tomándola de la muñeca.

Oberkai, me lastimas- lloraba la pequeña mientras el príncipe ejercía más presión- Yo no hice nada, déjame ir.

Ah no, ya ha sido suficiente, siempre molestas, eres insoportable, ya es hora de que alguien te marque un alto, y esta noche te metiste con la persona equivocada- le gritaba Oberkai- ya que quieres jugar, vamos a jugar, te encerrare en el pasaje oscuro (nombre dado al pasaje de las banshees)

No Oberkai, por favor- lloraba con mas fuerza Zitha.  
¡DEJALA EN PAZ!- grito Asayarafath llegando en el momento en que Zitha ya no podía parar de llorar.

No me sorprende lo que estas haciendo- le contesto Oberkai-ya que eres como ella, que digo como ella, eres mucho más irritante, más desagradable, más...

Oberkai no pudo terminar la frase, un puñetazo del demonio lo hizo callar, Oberkai se limpio con la manga un hilillo de sangre que tenía en el labio,

Zitha, vete por favor- le dijo Asayarafath.

La pequeña obedeció todavía llorando.

Ya estoy harto de cómo te estas comportando Oberkai- le sentenció su hermano.

Y yo estoy harto de cómo tratas al heredero- contesto Oberkai.

Mañana arreglaremos esto, tu y yo nos perderemos la fiesta de Calipso- comenzó a decir Asayarafath- nos adentraremos en la isla, y donde nadie nos vea, solucionaremos esto como hombres.

¿Ah, te atreves a llamarte hombre?- dijo burlón su hermano.

¿Aceptas?- pregunto Asayarafath sin sentirse ofendido por el desagradable comentario de su hermano

Acepto, y será el último reto que me lances- contesto Oberkai levantándose.

No Oberkai, será el tuyo...- contesto el demonio dejándolo en el corredor.

Eso ya lo veremos mañana, te sugiero reces a los dioses que conozcas o tal vez debería decir a los demonios, por que esta es tu ultima ofensa, hermano- sentenció Oberkai retirándose a sus habitaciones.

Eres un engreído hermano, no puedo creer que fuera tan idiota para creer tanta palabra zalamera que me dijiste antes de que encontrara a los lemais, realmente he sido un grandísimo tonto- se decía a si mismo Asayarafath.

¿Decías algo, Asayarafath?- pregunto Eninshire que llegaba en ese momento- he visto irse llorando a Zitha ¿pasa algo malo?

No, en lo absoluto- mintió el demonio- ¿por qué no vas a ayudar a Hagen y a los gemelos con las conchas?

No tengo humor para ayudarles, no he descansado muy bien en los últimos días y quiero tener una buena noche de sueño. Aunque sé que me tocará ir a otra habitación para descansar ¿y tú que haces aquí?- le cuestiono el joven rubio.

Nada solamente estaba caminando un poco antes de dormir ¿mañana irás a ver a Calipso?- pregunto Asayarafath un poco incomodo.

Por supuesto, además, después de la fiesta de los hidros, Ellorha Danha, portara por primera vez, su diadema, y será llamada oráculo- dijo Eninshire un poco ruborizado.

Que suertes tienes, tu encontraste una chica, sin buscarla. En cambio yo- dijo el demonio suspirando.  
Por favor, no lo tomes así, si quisieras tendrías todas las chicas que quisieras- dijo Eninshire para inspirarle confianza a su hermano- solamente debes dejar que ellas se den cuenta de todo lo que vales ¿uhm? Creo que hable como Oberkai.

Por favor, no menciones su nombre, últimamente no es nada agradable- dijo molesto el demonio- si la platica incluye a Oberkai, mejor me retiro, buenas noches.

Buenas noches- contesto desconcertado Eninshire viendo como su hermano también se dirigía a sus habitaciones, siguiendo su ejemplo, también se retiro a descansar

Calipso se había quedado dormida todavía con la aguja y el hilo en la mano, en el suelo, a sus pies se encontraba un traje de color verde que estaba confeccionando. La ventana estaba abierta permitiendo que la brisa nocturna entrara, afuera, en el balcón una figura le observaba. Salazar se sentía muy mal consigo mismo, no quería que aquellos con los que había entablado relación se vieran afectados, pero ahora, por su ambición y el deseo de deshacerse de los muggles, la madre de Yoshua había muerto, Lord Dralion estaba muy mal, los dos mentores estaban heridos, y hasta el mismo Godric pudo haber resultado fuertemente herido sino lo hubiera encerrado en esa prisión de cristal ¿cómo explicar sus actos a la bella Calipso, que creía él era una buena persona?

Salazar no se atrevía a despertar a la chica, simplemente ni siquiera era correcto que el se encontrará en el balcón de la chica, una sonrisa triste cruzo su rostro, "que en este momento me observara su padre..." se decía el mago, simplemente recordando el alboroto que armo su padre cuando vio que el se encontraba sobre la chica hace unos días.

¿Lord Salazar?- pregunto Calipso frotándose sus hermosos ojos, y estirándose un poco para ahuyentar el sueño.

No quería despertarte linda, solamente no pude evitar ve como practicabas con tus amigos- mintió el mago con toda tranquilidad.

La chica instintivamente se puso en pie, y escondió lo que estuviera cociendo, Salazar no pudo evitar mirar divertido como la chica escondía su traje bajo llave en un cajón de su cómoda.

Lo lamento, pero es que quería que fuera una sorpresa y todavía no esta listo, y como dijo que usted sería muy crítico, bueno, lo tome como un reto y...- decía Calipso muy nerviosa y apenada, con un ligero rubor en las azuladas mejillas.

No te preocupes, no he visto nada que arruinará tu sorpresa- dijo el mago, En cierta forma era cierto, ya que el había estado en otro lado durante todo el día.

¿qué os paso?- pregunto de pronto Calipso al ver el brazo de Salazar con el torniquete.

Esto eh, bueno, creo que me rasguñe un poco con una piedra salida de uno de los pilares que levantara hace tiempo ¿qué haces?-pregunto el mago sorprendido al ver que Calipso se acercaba más a él.

Quiero revisarla, puede ser peligroso que el corte se encuentre sin cuidados- dijo la chica con dulzura- no se preocupe, no quiero lastimarlo si usted prometió no hacerme daño, ¿cómo podría yo causárselo a usted?  
Salazar solo suspiro y dejo que la chica revisara su brazo, el trajo de Salazar se había roto y él había roto una parte de la manga para realizar el vendaje, Calipso se ofreció para arreglar la ropa del mago, después de revisar que en efecto no era nada grave el ligero corte en el brazo del mago, procedió a vendarlo de la forma correcta, Salazar no le quitaba la vista de encima, y podía respirar el dulce perfume de la pelirroja.

Listo, ahora esta mucho...mejor- dijo Calipso algo ruborizada.

Estaban muy juntos, Salazar la miraba de una forma tierna, tal vez la única mirada tierna que le regalara a otra persona aparte de su amada, Calipso se sentía un poco incomoda con ese trato, cerro los ojos, Salazar paso su mano con dulzura por el mentón de la chica, y aproximando sus labios a los de ella le dio un tierno beso, Calipso correspondió a tan noble gesto, pero en ese momento algo dentro de ella le dijo que eso estaba mal, así que lentamente se retiro de Salazar, anudo el vendaje como si nada hubiera pasado.

¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto Salazar.

No es correcto- dijo la chica sin levantar la vista del suelo.

¿Cómo que no es correcto?- pregunto ligeramente molesto Salazar.

A usted le espera alguien más en otra parte- dijo la chica aun mirando el piso- yo no quiero interferir en eso, no es correcto- se hizo una pesada pausa- Además- dijo levantando su hermoso rostro una vez más sonriente- ¡No quiero sobornar al juez!

¿Juez?- pregunto confuso Salazar

Chip, usted mañana evaluará mi traje, canción y baile ¿lo que estaba haciendo, no se le conoce como soborno?- pregunto la chica con una sonrisa inocente- al menos eso es lo que dice Hagen cuando participa como juez de belleza para las ninfas

Salazar solo se sonrió, era imposible hacer algo fuera de las reglas, con semejante chica.

Tienes mucha razón, en ese caso, es mejor que te deje descansar ¡y no creas que solo por esto seré flexible! ¿eh?- dijo el dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación.

No podía esperar más de usted, mi lord- dijo Calipso cerrando la puerta.

Al menos ya tengo una coartada por si alguien pregunta donde estuve- se dijo satisfecho el mago, mientras caminaba a su habitación.

Los dragones habían llegado a la cueva del destino, en ese mismo lugar se encontraban Lord Oberón, Yosneil y Lord Bowen los tres estaban preocupados por los chicos, cuando Godric ayudo a bajarlos del lomo de Lord Draco ya que seguían profundamente dormidos, no se hicieron esperar las preguntas al respecto de la prueba, Valaray y Godric contestaron todo cuanto pudieron, por su parte Lord Dralion y Valakay por la gravedad de sus heridas fueron conducidos a una cámara especial para que recibieran ayuda medica cuanto antes. Cuando Valaray les informo lo que había sucedido en la cámara de la esfera blanca, los tres lord se vieron muy interesados, era un hecho de que una presencia maligna era la única que pudo haber interferido en la prueba de los tres jóvenes.

¿Y si fuera el demonio negro?- pregunto algo nervioso Lord Oberón.  
No estamos muy seguros de eso- se aventuro a decir Yosneil- entiendo que estes nervioso al igual que nosotros, pero, velo de esta forma, los ataques solamente han afectado a los guardianes y a sus dragones, no podemos conjeturar que el demonio negro este tras todo esto.

No seas tan ciego Yosneil- dijo Oberón molesto- ve lo que le ha pasado a mi hijo ¿crees que es natural que aquel que tuvo cabeza de halcón desde su nacimiento cambie como cambia el sol y la luna? No, pero cada que pregunto al sabio Nicodemus no esta seguro de que dicha amenaza nos aceche una vez más.

Sabemos como ataca el demonio negro- volvió a la carga Yosneil- ya hemos sufrido sus ataques en el pasado ¿no crees que si nos hubiera encontrado, no nos hubiera eliminado antes de todos estos juegos?

Bien, si no crees que es Asayaraseth ¿quién crees que sea? ¿los magos? Por favor, aunque no me agradan los lemais, no tienen el poder para interferir de tal forma en nuestra vidas- dijo Oberón- lo lamento Lord de Griffindor, pero es la verdad.

Godric guardo silencio, si no era Asayaraseth, al menos si había participado Salazar, el había reconocido el parsel aunque ¿cómo podía Salazar tener el poder para haber hecho tanto mal? ¡el cetro!, ese cetro tenía algo que ver en todo esto. Había sido mentira eso, de que lo había encontrado, alguien se lo había dado ¿pero, quien?

Lo bueno, es que los tres chicos están a salvo- dijo lord Bowen- tal vez todo esto fue provocado por Zoroondel, piénsenlo, esa maligna hechicera no ha aparecido desde que Payu ataco, y Payu era el que daba problemas.

¿Quieres decirme que todo esto fue obra de Payu o Zoroondel?- pregunto incrédulo Oberón.

No, no creo que Payu fuera tan fuerte para esto- confirmo Yosneil.

La discusión tuvo que esperar un poco, en ese preciso momento entro una vez más Lord Draganus acompañado por las dos guardianas, Ilusionista se veía apenada con sus manos vendadas no daba una esperanza confortable, por su parte Atalanta parecía como si hubiera envejecido varios años, se veía muy cansada, y sobre todo demasiado triste.

¿cómo se encuentran?- pregunto lord Draco para terminar con tan incomodo silencio.

Lord Draganus suspiro.

Fueron atendidos por Endorha y Draline, Valakay ha perdido la vista, y aunque quisiéramos no hay nada que podamos hacer, tiene tres costillas rotas y solamente por la intervención de las estrellas no se ha roto la espalda- todos los presentes no podían creer tan nefastas noticias- cierto que al igual que los mastrigs se recuperará rápidamente, pero deberán pasar mínimo una semana y unos días en absoluta calma para que se recupere por completo...

¿Y mi lord Dralion?- pregunto Valaray muy preocupado

Esta muy mal- dijo con infinita pena- cuando le salvamos la primera vez al menos, teníamos una leve esperanza de que se recuperaría... Ahora, solamente podemos orar para que pase la noche...

Pero, no estaba tan mal cuando le vimos en el prado- argumento Valaray sin poder creerlo- es decir, cierto que estaba delirando, pero, pero...

Eso mismo creía yo- contesto Draganus- pero, es como si hubieran puesto en el un hechizo muy fuerte, es como si a pesar de haberse librado de esa sangre que lo convertía en una bestia, algo lo estuviera consumiendo por dentro, créeme joven guardián, Dralion es mi amigo, salvo mi vida en una noche fatídica ¿crees que no sufro al verle? ¿crees que no quisiera poder aliviar su fiebre con toda el agua de los lagos?- el dragón hizo una pausa- solamente podemos esperar, sé que mi amigo es fuerte, se que reunirá todas sus fuerzas y ganará también esta batalla... sobre todo espero que pueda descansar, en su delirio no deja de repetir que hay serpientes. No puedo creer que un dragón de su valentía y nobleza le temiera a las serpientes.

Godric estaba muy apenado, no tenía duda de que Salazar era el responsable de que el dragón se encontrara en ese estado ¿cómo había sido capaz de hacer semejante atrocidad?

Logrará sobrevivir- dijo Lord Draco algo tranquilo- Dralion siempre sobrevive, ahora la pregunta es ¿aplazaremos la ordenación de vuestros hijos Yosneil?

Sé que ellos deseaban ser guardianes de vosotros cuanto antes, pero también se que son nobles y aceptaran vuestras ordenes- dijo Yosneil- además deseo que esperemos, Pashlein no se ha reportado, Einon volvió a abandonar su puesto y ella fue a tomar su lugar, eso fue ayer a estas horas, y vean aun no ha regresado, ser que es una mujer muy capaz, pero me estoy empezando a preocupar.

¿a estas horas?- pregunto Godric, Yosneil afirmo con la cabeza- mi lord eso es imposible, ya que a estas horas, yo la vi en la entrada de mi habitación, en el castillo de lord Oberón

Pero Lord de Griffindor- argumento Oberón- ayer nadie llegó a esas horas a mi castillo, y puedo asegurarlo por que mi esposa y yo nos encontrábamos en la entrada, justamente en las escalinatas conversando...

Pero, mi lord puedo asegurarle que no miento, ya que dicha dama me imploro ayudara a sus hijos en la prueba, por eso me atreví a socorrer a Yoshua y sus hermanas- dijo Godric un tanto confuso

El caballero no miente- dijo Lord Draco con su profunda voz- alguien ha interferido en nuestra apacible existencia y me temo nos esta acechando desde las sombras, sin que nosotros podamos hacer algo.

Estaban a punto de reanudar la conversación cuando llego Endorha.

¿Le ha pasado algo a Dralion?- preguntaron todos al unísono.

Lord Dralion esta descansando mis lord- contesto Endorha- Draline se ha quedado con él para socorrerle en su delirio, yo he salido para despejar un poco la mente, estaba por salir al aire libre cuando un guardia se me ha acercado, Einon ha llegado y suplica con apremio de necesidad se le permita hablarles.

Einon- dijo molesto Yosneil- ya me escuchara. Hazle pasar ahora mismo.

Endorha obedeció, Yosneil haría que Einon le escuchara de una buena vez, en estos momentos no se encontraba su esposa para pedirle por el joven que tantas veces había fallado a su responsabilidad, por otra parte Lord Oberón quería escuchar lo que Einon dijera en su defensa, ya que desde que mostrara a él y a los capitanes de la guardia que Zardiak se encontraba vivo, no estaba muy seguro de la lealtad de joven, y en ocasiones le parecía solamente actuaba para salvarse de sus castigos.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Einon, estaba muy golpeado y aun tenía manchada de sangre la cabeza como si hubiera recibido un fuerte golpe. Yosneil no podía creer lo que veía, Einon llevaba entre los brazos un cuerpo en su mortaja, el miedo le embargo, no quería creer lo que veía, no era posible. Todos los espectadores no daban crédito a sus ojos, era como estar en una pesadilla de la que quieres despertar solamente para darte cuenta de que no estas dormido y lo que estas viviendo es la realidad.

Mi lord- comenzó a decir con voz llorosa, como si la pena que abrigaba su corazón no le permitiera hablar- nos atacaron...

¿Quién?- pregunto Yosneil- ¿y mi esposa? ¡contesta, o yo te hago contestar!

Tranquilo Yosneil- trato de tranquilizarle lord Draco- prosigue Einon.

Nos atacaron- prosiguió el caballero con el mismo teatro- salieron de entre las sombras, me sometieron intente defenderme pero no pude detenerles, cuando fueron a dar el aviso de que no me encontraba en mi puesto, ellos me escondieron- el caballero no pudo reprimir un falso sollozo- fue cuando vuestra esposa llego a socorrerme, juro por las estrellas que intente avisarle mi lord, pero fue muy tarde- falsas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas- ella peleo valientemente intentando que me dejaran libre, oh mi lord, si usted hubiera visto como pelee con mis captores por poder llegar a donde mi señora se encontraba- una pausa, por que se le quebraba la voz- la sujetaron entre cuatro infames, ella estaba exhausta y no podía defenderse más, en ese momento logre liberarme, pero un hombre de gran tamaño y a traición me golpeo fuertemente y quede inconsciente, cuando desperté, oh mi lord- una vez más el caudal de lágrimas- vuestra esposa, vuestra Pashlein... había muerto.

Fue como si una cubetada de agua fría cayera sobre cada uno de los caballeros y los dragones, Yosneil sintió una fuerte punzada en el corazón como si algo dentro de él se hubiera roto, se tambaleo un poco como si estuviera mal herido, y sino hubiera sido por Lord Draco hubiera caído al suelo, recobrándose al momento sin decir palabra se alejo del dragón para aproximarse a Einon que continuaba con su fingido dolor, con mano trémula Yosneil descubrió el rostro del cuerpo que Einon tenía entre sus manos, no había mentido, el pálido rostro de su esposa con sus ojos eternamente cerrados se encontraba frente a él.

Nadie dijo nada, la pena era incalculable, nadie había pensado que tan trágico final llegara tan pronto a tan noble guardiana, Yosneil tomo el cuerpo de su amada esposa entre sus propios brazos, abrazándola con fuerza como si intentar dar algo de calor a los fríos miembros. Godric no podía creer que quien le pidiera protegiera a sus hijos había muerto, ya no había duda, el alma de la madre había velado por sus amados hijos aun después de haber recibido el golpe final.

¿Quién hizo esto?- le pregunto a Einon mirándolo con furia

Se hacen llamar matadragones, mi lord- dijo Einon aguantando la mirada del guardián para no descubrirse el mismo.

¿Matadragones?- repitieron desconcertados los dragones.

Yo o te juro amor mío,- le dijo Yosneil al cuerpo de su esposa- que encontrare a quien te ha hecho esto, y después me reuniré contigo.

Yosneil has hecho un juramento apresurado, del que te puedes arrepentir en cualquier momento- le advirtió lord Draco.

Mi lord- dijo Yosneil quien parecía ser otra persona- en este momento ya nada me importa, Einon me ayudaras a encontrar quien ha hecho esto, ustedes se haran cargo de los matadragones yo solo quiero al que me ha arrebatado lo que más quiero, ya no tengo nada que perder.

¿Y tus hijos?- pregunto lord Draco quien estaba preocupado por los chicos.

Se ordenaran, como lo hubiera querido su madre- dijo Yosneil sin mirar a los dragones.

Yosneil, amigo, entiendo tu dolor, pero no es la manera correcta de proceder- se atrevió a interrumpir Oberón.

Claro que no sabes como me siento- dijo molesto Yosneil, recordando el comportamiento de Oberón cuando vio su ciudad perderse- ¡Tu no has perdido a Titania! Y espero en las estrellas, nunca lo siento, ya tenemos los causantes de nuestros males, tenías razón Oberón son lemais, esos matadragones, se aliaron con Payu y Zoroondel, ellos son los causantes, no querían dañar a los mastrigs, su enfrentamiento en con los guardianes, bien, se han metido con la persona equivocada, ustedes sigan con la fiesta de los hidros y con la ordenación del oráculo y los guardianes. Yo me haré cargo de esto solo.

Los dragones trataron de intervenir, pero Yosneil ya no escucho nada, con el cadáver de su esposa se dirigió a la cámara donde los antiguos guardianes dormían su sueño eterno, ahí, una vez cerrada bajo llave y encantamientos para que nadie le molestara, dio rienda suelta a su dolor, con lamentos que hacían temblar de tristeza y pena a la misma estatua de la diosa con su esfera blanca.

Lord Draco suspiro.

Retírate Einon- le ordeno al guardián que se retiro al acto muy satisfecho de su extraordinaria actuación- Yosneil esta destruido por dentro, la pérdida de su esposa le ha arrebatado la razón, no podremos fiarnos de él para descubrir realmente quien es el que ha provocado tanto dolor.

¿Creéis mi lord, que Einon miente?- pregunto lord Bowen.

Debo creerle, como le creo al pez que puede volar- dijo el dragón- no, no podemos ser tan ingenuos, la única solución que encuentre es la siguiente: quienes quieren destruirnos, porque creo que también su golpe se extiende a los dragones, esperan que estemos con la guardia baja, después de las palabras de Yosneil, avisaremos a los guardianes y sus compañías, nuestros hombres fieles, se presentaran a nuestro lado, fingiremos que todo esta bien, las ceremonias y fiestas se llevaran a cabo, pero estaremos alertas, no nos tomaran por sorpresa. Tal vez esto no afecte a los mastrigs pero no podemos estar seguros...

Mi lord, cuando mi padre, y mi pueblo necesitamos vuestra ayuda- dijo Oberón- la recibimos sin que vosotros dudaran un solo momento, ahora en estos momentos de necesidad ustedes también pueden confiar con nosotros, fingiremos que todo se encuentra en paz, pero cuando lancen su ataque, mis hombres y yo mismo acudiremos en vuestro auxilio.  
Así sea,- dijo lord Draco satisfecho- ahora es momento de prepararnos.

¿Mi lord?- interrumpió lord Draganus-apoyo vuestro plan, que sea dictado por la sabiduría que tenéis, solamente tengo una pregunta ahora que Yosneil se ha abandonado a su pena, sin permitirnos ayudarles ¿qué ocurrirá con Yoshua y sus hermanas? En una noche han perdido a su madre, y su padre no permitirá que sus hijos le consuelen.

Eso ya lo he pensado- contesto Lord Draco- se que a mi señora Ambar no le molestara, la decisión que he tomado, y si a ninguno de los presentes le afecta, yo Lord Draco, señor de los nobles dragones, pido con humildad se me conceda la protección y cuidado de Yoshua, Kala y Wendy.

Nadie protesto ante noble sentimiento.

Ya que estáis de acuerdo- dijo el dragón- seré yo quien les informe de la perdida que han sufrido, de cómo procederemos y de que como su madre lo hubiera querido serán oficialmente guardianes del dragón.

En ese caso todo esta dicho- dijo lord Oberón- avisare a los capitanes de la guardia, a mi reina, y a Nicodemus, en caso de que el sugiera proceder de otra manera se los informare, sino hay nada más que podamos hacer por esos pobres jóvenes, lo mejor es que nos retiremos a descansar lo que queda de la noche, mañana debemos fingir que desconocemos los planes de este nuevo enemigo, la fiesta de los hidros y la ascensión de la oráculo se llevara a cabo pero con extrema vigilancia por parte de los mastrigs y los guardianes del dragón.

Lord Oberón, ya que soy vuestro invitado- argumento Godric- quisiera pediros vuestra venia para poder quedarme con Yoshua y sus hermanas unos minutos más, si el dragón no se ofende, quisiera darles mi apoyo en tan terribles momentos.

Debo reconocer que vos tenéis un noble corazón mi lord de Griffindor- dijo el rey- adelante si no incomoda a mi señor Draco, por mi no hay ningún problema; esos chicos os lo agradecerán.

Por mi no hay ningún problema, mi lord- dijo el dragón con una sonrisa- adelante.

Gracias, mis señores son muy amables- dijo Godric con una caravana- "después de consolar en lo que pueda a Yoshua, hablaré con Salazar, el debe conocer las piezas que nos faltan para este tormentoso rompecabezas.."- pensaba mientras seguía a lord Draco por un largo corredor esculpido entre las rocas de la montaña.

Yoshua y sus hermanas, se encontraban descansando junto con lady Ambar y sus pequeñines.

¿Cuáles son sus nombres, mi lady?- pregunto Yoshua que jugaba con los dos pequeños dragones, que mordían sus guantes.

Su padre ha decidido llamarles, Dreico y Drake- dijo orgullosa la dragona.

Son nombres muy bonitos- dijo Kala frotándole la pancita a un regordete Dreico.

Sé que estarán orgullosos de ellos mi lady- dijo Wendy mientras mecía entre sus brazos a Drake que se había quedado dormido, y ronroneaba como un gatito.

En ese momento llegaron lord Draco y Godric.

¿Pasa algo mi lord?- pregunto nerviosa lady Ambar- en vuestros ojos se ve la pena.

Querida mía, podrías llevar a nuestros pequeños a otro aposento, deseamos hablar con Yoshua y sus bellas hermanas unos momentos- dijo el dragón intentando sonreir.

La dragona obedeció a su señor al momento, lo que el dragón y el mago debían comunicar a los chicos no era sencillo, la noticia como esperaban fue devastadora para ellos, las dos chicas no pudieron evitarlo y comenzaron a llorar, Godric las consoló lo mejor que pudo, diciéndoles que hay cosas que no nos es posible remediar y que aunque Einon dijera que los causantes eran los matadragones por ningún motivo debían buscar venganza.

Yoshua sentía el corazón hecho pedazos, amaba a su madre, y no podía creer que su padre los alejara de su lado justamente en ese momento que más se necesitaban, lord Draco lo cobijo con sus alas, el chico aceptaba esa muestra de cariño, siempre había visto al sabio dragón como a un padre más, sabía que podía confiar en sus maestros y en los demás guardianes como en una gran familia, además, aunque era como si hubiera perdido de una sola vez a sus dos padres, aun tenía a sus dos hermanas. El dragón les sugirió dormir, Kala y su hermana, se retiraron a descansar con lady Ambar, Yoshua se quedo un poco más con Godric y el dragón.

Vamos Yoshua- le sugirió el dragón tiernamente- es mejor que descanses un poco después de tantas pruebas que te ha ofrecido esta noche la vida.

Muchas gracias mi lord, pero quisiera quedarme un poco más- contesto el chico con una reverencia.

Muy bien, pero no hagas que el caballero se desvele mucho- dijo el dragón con una sonrisa paternal.

Debo agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros lord Godric- dijo Yoshua cuando quedo solo con el mago.

Ni lo menciones amiguito, solo hice lo que era correcto- dijo el mago.

Tengo muchas ganas de llorar- dijo Yoshua- pero no quería hacerlo frente a mis hermanas.

Vamos amigo- dijo Godric estrechando a Yoshua contra su pecho- no todas las lágrimas son malas, ni todas las lágrimas demuestran debilidad, si lo que tu corazón desea es que toda esa tristeza que sientes le abandone en forma de lágrimas, adelante, no es malo.

Yoshua comenzó a llorar sin importarle lo que el caballero pensara de él, por su parte Godric abrazó a Yoshua de la forma más fraternal que le fue posible, quería que en ese solo abrazo, el chico entendiera, que las cosas se solucionarían, que después de la tristeza, la vida continua, que no se diera por vencido ante prueba tan difícil, que si había salido triunfador de otras tan fuertes, esta también podría ser superada.

Oh Yoshua- dijo Godric acariciando la cabeza del joven- si tan solo pudiera llevarte a Hogwarts conmigo, pero, se que aunque lo tomarías como un gran honor, lo rechazarías por quedarte y proteger a tus seres amados. Oh, mi joven amigo, tu padre debe estar muy perdido en sus sentimientos para no darse cuenta del preciado tesoro que su esposa le ha concedido, cualquier otro mataría por tener un hijo como tú, mi apreciado Yoshua...

Yoshua no contesto nada, solamente sintió como era querido por el caballero, lentamente se fue tranquilizando y las lágrimas se detuvieron, el dolor no se había ido, pero, al menos no era tan intenso, sabía que podría vivir con él, que superaría esa prueba con ayuda de sus hermanas, y todos aquellos que lo querían y lo estimaban, además la vida sigue ¿no era esa una de las enseñanzas de Ilusionista? Era momento de levantar la vista y continuar. Un proverbio que le ayudaba cada vez que se sentía triste era el siguiente "Si lloras porque se ha puesto el sol, tus lágrimas no te dejarán ver las estrellas" era momento de aplicarlo una vez más, secar las lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas; levantar la frente y seguir con paso firme el camino que la vida marca frente a nuestros pies.

Mil gracias mi lord- dijo Yoshua con una reverencia, y despidiéndose del mago, se dirigió a dormir.

Ni lo menciones Yoshua, ni lo menciones hijo...- musito Godric cuando Yoshua se alejo, para posteriormente también partir al castillo de lord Oberón.

Continuara...


	26. Chapter 26

CAPITULO 26. LA FIESTA DE LOS HIDROS.

Krashian también había regresado a la isla de sus padres, desde que abandonará la sala del trono de Asayaraseth se sentía muy cansado, como si todo un ejército lo hubiera golpeado, apenas y podía mantenerse de pie sobre sus dos piernas, hubiera preferido aparecer por arte del demonio negro justamente sobre su cama en su propia habitación, pero en lugar de eso había aparecido en medio de la floresta, tambaleante comenzó a caminar hacia su hogar, el cansancio cada vez era mayo "¿qué me esta pasando?" se pregunto cuando en un momento dado un terrible dolor en la boca del estomago lo hizo doblarse, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, la cabeza le daba vueltas, si hubiera sabido que había alguien cerca de él hubiera gritado pidiendo ayuda, pero, ya que no vio a nadie cerca mejor abandono esa idea, se apoyo en una rama que estaba cerca de él y de una manera penosa reanudo su marcha.

El dolor lo había agotado hasta el extremo, en medio de una vereda ya no pudo evitarlo y se dejo caer de cara al suelo. Estaba demasiado débil para ponerse en pie, de pronto escucho que alguien estaba de pie justamente a su lado, abrió los ojos y vio un poco desenfocado que junto a él se encontraba una zorra de rojo pelaje que lo veía con preocupación.

Lu..bhai- musito con voz apagada.

Al momento la zorra cambio, dando paso a su hermana, que se agacho para ayudarlo a voltearse, Krashian estaba bañado en sudor, Lubhai lo tomo entre sus brazos.

No...sabes... cuanto hubiera...dado por este...momento- dijo Krashian mientras la chica lo tenía entre sus brazos.

¿Quién te maltrato así, Krashian?- le pregunto Lubhai preocupada-¿fueron los demás, se han enterado?

No- dijo Krashian a punto de quedar inconsciente- Asa.. dijo que ...después... de esto... tendría...

¿Qué, que tendrías?- pregunto la chica, tratando de hacer que su hermano despertara.

Poder- dijo Krashian quedando completamente inconsciente.

¿Qué ha dicho?- pregunto Aghurain que había llegado justamente después de que Krashian quedara inconsciente.

No ha dicho nada, banshee- contesto Lubhai de forma fría- ¿esto es lo que quieres que nos hagan? Cierto que él y yo hemos cometido errores, pero, ¿ahora que harás? Primero pensé en acompañarte al castillo y recibir mi castigo, dijiste que ya había víctimas inocentes ¿y si solo fue una farsa, y querías convencerme?- una sonrisa triste se dibujo en los finos labios de Lubhai- y casi me convenciste, quería evitar cualquier sufrimiento, pensé que matarías a mi amado Oberkai, al ver a Krashian pensé que eso era lo que me esperaba y me asuste ahora banshee, contesta y contesta con la verdad ¿qué es lo que planeas hacer?

Aghurain dudo por unos momentos.

Primero- dijo y mientras hablaba el ambiente se tornaba más frío, al punto que Lubhai se abrigo más con una capa que hizo aparecer- pensé en avisar a vuestro hermano, ya que mi hermana había fallado en esa misión, después dude, ya que vos habéis mostrado piedad hacia con mis hermanas y conmigo, ahora no sé que es lo correcto y me agradaría no me presionara con vuestra insistencia.

La banshee estaba molesta, no le gustaba sentir que le estaba fallando al halcón, por otro lado no podía permitir que Krashian o Lubhai o el mismo Asayarafath junto con todos los que estuvieran relacionados fueran castigados hasta causarles un daño terrible o la misma muerte, y aunado a todo eso ¿podía permitirles a ellos herir o matar a más víctimas inocentes?

Sabes algo querida banshee- dijo Lubhai con una tierna voz, que a cualquiera le hubiera inspirado confianza- tienes mucha razón- Lubhai hizo una ligera pausa, Aghurain la veía con desconfianza- no debiste dudar, porque el que duda...pierde.

Antes que Aghurain pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, Lubhai hizo aparecer su cetro y lanzo un hechizo a la banshee que dio de lleno en ella, lanzándola contra unos árboles haciendo que quedara desvanecida.

Ahora- dijo la chica poniéndose de pie, y apuntando a la banshee con su cetro- yo te maldigo, que cualquier tortura que Asayaraseth te impusiera, sea nada contra mi hechizo, banshee Aghurain maldigo tu voz, que te vayas apagando como la luz de una vela, cuando la cera se extingue, desvanécete en el olvido del tiempo cuando menciones el nombre de alguien... yo Lubhai he hablado.

Una vez terminada su maldición, Lubhai se arrodillo una vez más junto a Krashian que seguía sudando, levanto su cetro y tras entonar un extraño conjuro, ambos desaparecieron dejando a Aghurain inconsciente. Tras un brillo de color verde, ambos hermanos aparecieron en la habitación de Krashian, las estrellas ya se veían por la ventana cerrada y a lo lejos se escuchaba una ligera discusión entre Asayarafath y Oberkai, seguida por los sollozos de Zitha que se alejaron por el corredor, Lubhai suspiro aliviada, nadie había reparado en su llegada al castillo. Con gran esfuerzo hizo que Krashian se recostara en su cama, el joven estaba muy pálido y se revolvía entre sueños, Lubhai lo cobijo con las sábanas de la cama, de pronto algo llamo su atención, la marca en el hombro de su hermano había cambiado, ahora parecía un tatuaje, ella lo miro con curiosidad, era una marca cautivante, de pronto comprendió lo que significaba, y dando un ligero grito de terror, se alejo de su hermano lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas, cerro la puerta de la habitación con llave y acto seguido se encerró ella misma en la suya esperando haberse equivocado, con respecto a tan misteriosa marca.

Nicodemus ya había sido avisado por parte del rey de los acontecimientos que habían afectado a los guardianes cuando Korvak abrió de golpe la puerta de su estudio.

Maestro, mi padre, desapareció durante horas- decía con voz entrecortada por lo rápido de su marcha.

Me imagino, ahora escucha muy bien lo que haremos, porque lo bien o lo mal que acontezca dependerá de nuestras acciones- dijo Nicodemus ofreciéndole una silla al caballero.

Le escucho maestro Nicodemus- contesto Korvak.

La mañana estaba aquí, no era una mañana clara, era una mañana nebulosa, justamente como debía ser. La estación de lluvias comenzaba, por eso los hidros adoradores de la madre lluvia, bailaban y tocaban con sus finos instrumentos dando las gracias para una estación de abundante siembra y florecimiento en los campos, todo el mundo estaba alertado por sus lords con respecto al peligro en el que se podían encontrar su alguien atacaba, pero la seguridad y confianza de los habitantes de Avalón con respecto a sus dignos gobernantes era incuestionable, todos estaban avisados y sabían como debían actuar si algo sucedía; no por eso dejarían que la fiesta preámbulo de la ceremonia del oráculo se opacara con la tristeza y la preocupación.

El castillo del rey de los mastrigs estaba en máxima actividad por un lado se podía ver a los artistas hidros corriendo de un lado a otro con los que habían confeccionado sus trajes para los últimos retoques, en los jardines se probaban de último minuto los instrumentos: las citaras, las panderetas, las trompetas, los tambores, los timbales, las guitarras, un extraño instrumento que sonaba como un piano y el más raro de todos los que en Avalón existían una serie de burbujas como si fueran de jabón que producían distintos sonidos de otros variados instrumentos y pájaros.

Godric había dormido muy bien después de ver a Yoshua, caminaba por uno de los corredores para salir de los jardines cuando un hidros con mínimo seis tambores en las manos chocó con él, el pobre chico se disculpo unas mil veces y Godric insistió que no había ningún problema, cuando intento ayudarle, el joven no lo acepto y con su pesada carga reanudo la marcha. Desde las cocinas llegaba el aroma de diferentes guisos que Calipso y otras muchas hidros preparaban, ya que era costumbre que durante la fiesta toda la isla o mínimo los cientos de presentes disfrutaran de viandas deliciosas tal era designio del rey. Después de esquivar infinidad de hidros con las más variadas posesiones el mago logró salir a los jardines, en el exterior todo era algarabía, la fiesta de los hidros se desarrollaba en el lago para después permitir al oráculo subir a su pilar de roca, pero los adornos y estructuras necesarias para todo el festival se elaboraban en las afueras del castillo bajo la supervisión de los hidros, ya que aunque agradecían la ayuda de mastrigs y guardianes eran muy escrupulosos y críticos de su propia obra y preferían realizar ellos mismos todo.

Lo lamento mi lord- dijo un hidros de piel lila cuando Godric piso accidentalmente un lienzo de tela color verde que se encontraba en el piso- pero necesitamos eso- dijo levantándolo- y sin ofenderos preferimos que el público vea nuestro espectáculo hasta su momento no antes.

No es ningún problema- dijo el mago alejándose un poco- Yo solo buscaba la forma de salir de aquí.

Era mejor alejarse de tanto bullicio, sobre todo si encontrabas a un hidros que preguntaba que color era mejor azul o blanco tomando en cuenta que su piel era blanca con ligeras marcas azules; un verdadero problema, o cuando encontró a dos hidros enfrascadas en la discusión de que tambor sonaba desafinado y cada una de ellas tocaba cada vez más fuerte dicho tambor, Godric tuvo suerte de salir con los tímpanos intactos de tanto ajetreo y escándalo.

Cerca del lago otro grupo de hidros se encontraban realizando mediciones para determinar en que lugar era mejor colocar el centro del escenario que dicho sea de paso constaría de seis diferentes pistas que por medio de magia podrían ir dando giros para que todos los asistentes pudieran observar bien el espectáculo. La dama Eco no estaba muy habituada a que tanta gente se encontrara presente cerca de su amado lago, por lo que después de desesperarse un poco de que los hidros la atosigaban con tanta pregunta sin sentido, decidió que era mejor alejarse de ahí a un lugar más tranquilo, caminaba descalza disfrutando la frescura de la hierba bajo sus pies, cuando vio venir hacia el lago a Godric, ella saludo con la mano, gesto que el mago devolvió con una sonrisa.

Buenos días- saludo Godric.

Buenos días- repitió la dama.

También aquí están los hidros- dijo Godric al ver a la lejanía a los hidros trabajando en sus preparativos.

Todo un caso con los hidros- dijo la dama caminando al lado de Godric para alejarse del ruido- Habéis sido muy amable con mi lord Yoshua.

Solamente intente hacerle ver que debe continuar a pesar de sus pérdidas- contesto el caballero

Mi lord Yoshua siempre estará en deuda con usted- dijo la dama deteniéndose de pronto

¿ocurre algo?- pregunto Godric.

Criaturas de la noche han pasado por aquí- dijo la dama agachándose a ver algo sobre la hierba- han dejado su sangre

Godric reconoció el lugar donde se encontraban, era justamente donde hubieran atacado a Yoshua durante su prueba, todavía podían verse las flores rojas donde descansará Dralion.

Esa sangre es del dragón- quiso saber Godric

No, esta sangre no es de ella, es de ¿serpiente?- dijo la dama confundida.

Ya veo- dijo serio Godric- tendré que hacerme cargo de esto antes de la fiesta o no estaremos tranquilos ¿perdone, ella?

Sí, no es sangre de dragón la que fue derramada aquí también - volvió a contestar la dama- es sangre de mujer ¿no siente el rencor y la furia, el dolor y la esperanza; cuando la derramo debió estar muy molesta?

Godric pensaba que solamente la sangre de Salazar y del dragón estarían presentes pero ¿a que mujer se refería la dama? Un destello de lucidez le vino de pronto a la mente.

Mi lady, es probable que fuera sangre de guardiana- pregunto Godric.

La dama Eco afirmo con la cabeza.

En ese caso debemos alertar a los guardianes, creo que hemos encontrado una incongruencia en el relato de Einon- dijo Godric- deben saberlo...

Lo que has encontrado- dijo la dama caminando una vez más- solo compete a ti, y al culpable; el momento de que los guardianes y los mastrigs conozcan la verdad en este asunto aun se encuentra en lo desconocido para mi o para cualquier otra dama del lago.

¿No avisaréis a vuestros amigos?- pregunto sin entender Godric.

Mi lord Yoshua aun no esta preparado para este descubrimiento- dijo la dama antes de alejarse- y si hablará, ¿cómo actuaría la serpiente?

Conocéis quien es la serpiente- pregunto Godric.

La dama Eco no contesto cuando Godric quiso preguntar algo más al respecto, la dama del lago ya había desaparecido, con esta evidencia de la culpa de Salazar como ya lo esperaba; Godric se dirigió a toda prisa al castillo de Oberón, tal vez si convencía a su amigo de confesarle porque había hecho cosas tan nefastas, los mastrigs y guardianes fueran indulgentes con él.

Ya has tenido suficiente tiempo para prepararte- le grito Asayarafath a Oberkai fuera de su habitación.

Por supuesto, no creas que iba a escapar, no soy un demonio como tú para actuar de forma tan indigna- dijo su hermano tras cerrar la puerta.

Nos iremos a la parte más alejada, no quiero que alguien nos interrumpa- dijo Asayarafath.

Nada de eso yo deseo escoger el lugar, no quiero ser víctima de alguna de tus trampas de demonio- dijo Oberkai burlón.

Búrlate todo lo que quieras hermano, ya te dije que esta es la última vez que me tratas de esa forma- dijo el demonio sin molestarse.

¿Puedo saber que planean ustedes dos?- pregunto molesto Eninshire ya que su humor respecto al hijo mayor no había cambiado en los últimos días.

No tengo ninguna obligación de darte parte sobre mis asuntos, tu niñera de vacas y gemelos- dijo Oberkai con el mismo tono despectivo.

Esto es más de lo que puedo soportar Oberkai, o me dices de una buena vez o yo...- Eninshire no pudo terminar su amenaza, ya que Asayarafath le había dado un buen golpe en la nuca que lo dejo inconsciente en el piso del corredor.

Odio admitirlo pero ahora si hiciste un buen trabajo, demonio- dijo Oberkai cruzado de brazos, mientras Asayarafath amarraba a su hermano con una soga y lo introducía a una habitación desocupada cerrando con llave.

Simplemente no quiero que nadie más nos interrumpa- dijo el demonio caminando tras su hermano.

En el momento en que salían del corredor, vieron entrar a Godric sin prestarle atención, al mismo tiempo los dos gemelos Yather y Yadher vieron como sus dos hermanos mayores se dirigían a quien sabe donde en dirección contraria a donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta de los hidros en unas cuantas horas más.

Vamos a seguirlos Yadher- le sugirió su gemelo.

Bueno, mientras lleguemos a tiempo a la fiesta- dijo el otro chico levantándose de donde estaba sentado.

Los dos chicos siguieron a los hermanos mayores por donde estos caminaban evitando que alguien más los viera.

Salazar estaba vistiéndose en su habitación, para no variar su costumbre escogió un traje de color verde, mientras se veía en el espejo, pudo observa justo a su espalda ya que había dejado la puerta abierta que Godric se encontraba en el quicio de la puerta mirándolo de una forma muy seria, de tal forma que solo utilizara cuando Salazar les informo a los demás que dejaría Hogwarts.

¿Qué no te gusta este traje?- pregunto Salazar de forma inocente- sé que merezco más pero es la mejor tela que tienen en todo el castillo.

Como puedes ser tan malvado- le grito Godric- no te ha bastado que salvarán tu vida, ahora quieres destruirles.

Salazar se dio la vuelta para hacerle frente.

No se a que te refieras- dijo fríamente el mago.

No mientas, escuche ayer como utilizabas el parsel para lastimar al dragón y a los tres chicos- le grito una vez más Godric.

No vale la pena hacerse el tonto contigo- dijo Salazar- si fui yo, satisfecho ¿o que iras a contarle al rey lo que he hecho?

Sabes que si quisieran podrían matarte- le dijo Godric mas calmado- ¿por qué lo hiciste?

No tengo porque contestar cada una de tus tontas preguntas- dijo el otro alejándose.

En ese momento Godric tomo del brazo a Salazar ejerciendo fuerza donde la piedra diera blanco, sin poder evitarlo la herida se abrió dejando una ligera mancha de carmín en la tela del traje de Salazar.

Eres mi amigo Salazar- dijo Godric soltándolo- si yo hubiera querido te hubiera matado, en vez de haber lanzado solo una pequeña piedra, pero en lugar de eso he dejado irte, tal vez he sido un tonto pero se que aun tienes remedio, abandona esas estúpidas ideas que no te traerán nada bueno y vuelve de una buena vez conmigo y con Rowena y Helga...

Una lucha interna se libraba en Salazar, tratar de regresar era imposible ahora que había pactado una alianza con el demonio negro, no podía comentarle nada a Godric.

Sabes bien que no regresare, y menos antes de ver a Calipso- dijo Salazar pasando por el ángulo libre entre Godric y la puerta.

¿es que acaso también ella debe salir lastimada para que tu entiendas?- pregunto su amigo.

He dado mi palabra de que ella no resultara lastimada- dijo molesto Salazar.

¿y la madre de Yoshua, ella no tenía tu palabra?- pregunto Godric una vez más molesto recordando el dolor del chico.

Salazar se quedo de pie sin voltear a donde se encontraba su amigo.

Esta es una ofensa muy grave Godric Griffindor, esto solo se puede solucionar con una satisfacción- dijo Salazar en su tono más frío.  
¿Me estas retando?- pregunto Godric sin poder creerlo.

No aquí, mejor en el campo abierto, quien muera tendrá una adecuada sepultura, te doy mi palabra- contesto Salazar.

No quería perderme la fiesta de Calipso, pero si no me dejas otro camino- contesto su amigo siguiendo a Salazar.

¿a dónde van ustedes dos?- pregunto la vocecita de Calipso muy cerca de los dos magos.

Godric quiere que hablemos antes de tu especta...- dijo Salazar con la boca abierta.

Calipso estaba vestida con una bata de seda como cuando uno sale de tomar una ducha, su cabello estaba peinado en una especie de moño alto todavía con unos tubos, pero lo más extraño era que la piel de la chica no era de su color azul de siempre sino que era de un hermoso tono de piel blanca.

¿esto?- pregunto la chica al ver la sorpresa que su aspecto había causado- es solamente una pintura especial, no estaba muy segura de usarla, pero veo que a mi juez le ha agradado, es para mi número, espero todavía sorprenderlos más, bueno mi número es al atardecer, para que no se tarden mucho en lo que tengan que hablar y vayan a verme después ¿orek?

Los dos magos solamente pudieron afirmar con la cabeza mientras la chica se alejaba.

Lastima que uno de nosotros no vera el espectáculo de Calipso- dijo en forma amenazadora Salazar.

Camina serpiente, ya hablaremos cuando lleguemos a donde quieres llegar.- dijo Godric de forma muy seria.

Ellorha sabía que su noche había llegado, cuando los hidros terminaran sus danzas, ella debería subir al pilar y coronarse como oráculo de los guardianes de dragón. Dado que estaba un poco nerviosa decidió salir a caminar sola después de habérselo implorado mucho a su hermana, que al ser alertada por los lords no quería permitírselo, pero la perseverancia de la chica al final dio fruto, y pudo salir a dar una vuelta sin escolta.

Intentaba ir a visitar a Nany la krulian que no le gustaba ir a la fiesta de los hidros, ya que durante el atardecer y la noche hacían uso de fuegos artificiales que le asustaban mucho, cuando de pronto dos figuras de gran corpulencia le cayeron encima haciendo que Ellorha se asustara muchísimo y lamentara no haber pedido una escolta de protección, al parecer las dos figuras solamente querían tenerla oculta por algún tiempo, ya que al llegar a una cueva ambas hicieron guardia en la entrada sin intentar hacerle algo malo a la chica. Ella lo único que pudo hacer fue pedir ayuda a quien siempre acudiría a su auxilio por medio de la telepatía.

Los cuernos y los tambores sonaron en el aire de la isla de Avalón, la fiesta de los hidros daba comienzo; alrededor del lago se colocaron asientos para que todos disfrutaran del espectáculo de la forma más cómoda posible, unos enormes hongos de colores muy vistosos —como casi todo en los hidros- fueron colocados como sillas, los más grandes y confortables estaban designados para los lords.

Lord Oberón hizo su aparición seguido por su amada esposa, Oberón vestía un traje de caza de un perfecto corte de color vino, su esposa llevaba puesto un vestido largo que caía con gracia hasta el suelo, era de una sola pieza y estaba sujeto por el cuello en el pecho tenía una hermosa piedra de color verde que resaltaba los ojos de la reina, su espalda descubierta brillaba con polvo de diamante, sus brazos desnudos estaban adornados solamente por unas brazaletes de oro; no obstante el estado de su maternidad el traje le sentaba de maravilla. Por los dragones, lord Draco y su esposa Ambar llegaron con diferentes collares de oro y gemas que habían sido pegados con algún pegamento natural a su fina piel, sus alas estaban recogidas y parecían elegantes capas, lord Bowen vestía un sencillo pero exquisito traje de caza color café, mientras Ilusionista tenía puesto un vestido de color morado con unos adornos lilas, su cabello estaba sujeto por una redecilla de plata que brillaba de forma encantadora, su lord Draganus solo había elegido de adorno una piedra de color morado que Ilusionista le regalara cuando era pequeña, Draline y Atalanta habían preferido quedarse a velar por los heridos mientras los demás se divertían.

Hagen era el único hijo de Oberón que se encontraba disfrutando de la fiesta ya que sus hermanos no se encontraban por ninguna parte, hasta Zitha y Puck habían preferido quedarse con Nany, por el miedo que le había dado Oberkai con sus castigos, Yoshua y sus hermanas asistieron por intervención de lady Ambar, que había insistido mucho, Yosneil seguía encerrado en la cripta con su esposa, y por más que se le había insistido no había querido acompañarles, sin importar los ruegos de sus hijos.

El capitán de la guardia, su hermano y su padre no habían llegado, no era raro ya que en la fiesta de los hidros del año pasado Mordiak había llegado muy tarde debido a una rabieta de su hijo (cosa que pasaba muy seguido). En el castillo de los capitanes de la guardia, los preparativos de los caballeros continuaban; Malagan después de un berrinche largo (hora y media) había logrado que su padre lo dejara junto con su pantera, Korvak había pasado toda la mañana escribiendo una serie de cartas que por medio de un hechizo de mensajería enviaba sin perdida de tiempo. El único que parecía estar muy quieto en sus habitaciones era su padre, ya que nadie lo había visto en lo absoluto, la puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada con llave, cuando su hijo mayor fue a buscarle, solamente encontró una nota que le desilusión en extremo "me he adelantado, les encontrare más tarde...Disfruten la fiesta." Mordiak le enseñó el mensaje a su hermano mientras este se ponía rápidamente su traje para la fiesta.

Yo esperaba que llegáramos juntos- dijo Mordiak sentado en la cama de su hermano.

No me agrada, ¿por qué nos ha evitado?- se pregunto en voz alta su hermano.

Tal vez solamente quiere apartarnos los mejores lugares, ya sabes como es Oberón siempre quiere acaparar la atención e todos los demás- dijo el capitán sin prestarle mucha importancia.

En ese caso andando- contesto Korvak cuando estuvo listo.

Los tambores comenzaron a sonar mientras el medio día se hacía presente, el día hasta ese momento nebuloso, con una delicada brisa comenzó a despejarse haciendo que el cielo mostrara su mejor tono de azul. Una vez más los tambores se dejaron escuchar. La fiesta había comenzado, entre los hongos donde todos los presentes estaban a la expectativa las ninfas hicieron su aparición repartiendo a los asistentes collares de flores de colores muy llamativos mientras un grupo de hidros las seguían tocando unos flautines que parecían emitir los trinos de los gorriones, una vez que todos los invitados tuvieron sus collares de flores al cuello —Hagen tenía puesto doce collares, ya que no pudo decirles que no a ninguna de las hermosas mujeres- las ninfas subieron a la pista central del escenario, la música seguía tan angelical como hasta ese momento para terminar con un ensordecedor sonido estridente de unos platillos, una explosión de humo que cubrió a las ninfas y las hizo desaparecer mientras todos los asistentes aplaudían al comienzo de la diversión.

Lubhai había abandono con miedo su habitación, en su mano derecha portaba su cetro ante el temor de que Krashian hubiera salido de la suya; pero, su curiosidad fue mayor y al momento de pasar por la habitación de su hermano no pudo evitar dar una rápida mirada al interior, para su fortuna y sorpresa la habitación del hijo de Oberón estaba vacía pero no estaba en orden, la cama y el ropero estaban completamente destruidos había rasguños las marcas de unas fuertes garras se encontraban por todo el lugar y para terminar el cristal de la ventana estaba roto mientras una corriente de aire movía los jirones de la cortina.

¿Qué te ha pasado Krashian?- se pregunto Lubhai mientras se alejaba a donde pudiera estar a salvo, junto a los demás en la fiesta de los hidros.

Cuando Korvak y su hermano llegaron a la fiesta, la comida estaba siendo repartida por unas hermosas hidros que la portaban en unas enormes bandejas de plata y oro, Lord Draganus había pedido triple porción de carne de cordero mientras Hagen tuvo que armarse de valor para negarse a aceptar más puré de papas antes de que vomitara.

No veo a nuestro padre por ningún lado- dijo molesto Korvak.

Tal vez no lo hemos buscado bien entre todos los presentes- dijo esperanzado su hermano.

Pero antes de que pudieran buscarlo sus hijos, lady Titania y lady Ambar les invitaron a sentarse en los hongos de mayor tamaño. El espectáculo continuo ahora fue el turno de que un grupo de hidros todos vestidos como pescadores comenzaran una representación, era una comedia que representaba a dos barcas con tres pescadores cada una —para esto quería Calipso las caracolas- un hidros más hacía muecas y gestos para divertir a los espectadores sobre todos los niños que aplaudían muy contentos. El hidros estaba pintado de gris y tenía la aleta de un tiburón sujeta por la espalda, pasaba entre las barcas que se movían como si estuvieran en alta mar, cuando un hidros que tenía pintada una barba exagerada —como la de Nicodemus- arrojo una caracola, le dio de lleno al tiburón, los niños explotaron en carcajadas, ante la pantomima del actor, después de frotar su cabeza contra el suelo, poniéndose de cabeza y guardando el equilibrio solo con la cabeza, empezó a dar vueltas, ahora los hidros de las barcas hacían como si un huracán atrajera sus barcas, soplaban las caracolas pidiendo auxilio pero en lugar de sonidos de emergencia, sonaban como vacas los de las mujeres, y como puercos los de los hombres, al escuchar esto el tiburón se detenía mientras en las barcas los hidros gritaban como niñas —hombres y mujeres- en eso un pescador decide que los dioses de las aguas están molestos que deben de hacer un sacrificio a lo que sus compañeros lo apoyan y al momento lo lanzan al agua donde el tiburón lo atrapa y comienzan a bailar, primero como un vals, después de brinquitos y saltitos y al final marchan como soldados, los demás de las barcas al ver la diversión del tiburón y el espanto del pescador, ellos también saltan de sus barcas que por arte de magia se convierten en chocolate, e invitan a los niños a subir mientras el tiburón reparte a los más grandes frutas y golosinas más finas, ante el gozo de los niños y la desaparición del chocolate, el tiburón levanta sobre sus hombros al pescador, seguido por los otros hasta que al final todos forman una escalera humana, que al hacer de caravana, caen hacia delante quedando todos de cabeza mientras mantienen el equilibrio. Todo el público aplaude el talento de los hidros. 

¡Hurra! Aun me tocó chocolate- grito muy contenta Kala mientras recibía su barra de chocolate.

Es una suerte que aun sigamos siendo niños- dijo de manera cómplice lord Draco que le había dado su porción a los tres hermanos.

Has caminado toda la mañana y no has decidido donde- dijo molesto Oberkai cansado de caminar en círculos.

No estoy dando vueltas, simplemente he evitado que alguien nos siguiera- contesto Asayarafath.

El demonio no tenía toda la razón ya que escondidos entre el ramaje se encontraban muy quietos y callados sus hermanos gemelos que no habían perdido de vista a los dos hermanos mayores durante todo el día.

Listo, ahora podemos comenzar- dijo Asayarafath haciéndole frente a su hermano.

No esperemos más...- contesto Oberkai poniéndose en guardia.

Los niños estaban muy contentos comiendo su chocolate, los adultos comentaban su contento ante el espectáculo en el intermedio y pausas que utilizaban los hidros para arreglar a sus actores, bailarines y cantantes o músicos, las pistas giraban y todos podían ver los distintos espectáculos y musicales que tanto gustaban a los habitantes de la isla, ahora toco el turno de una danza muy llamativa, una docena de hidros de cuerpos marcados por el ejercicio y decorado con pintura roja y blanca en forma de grecas aparecieron ante el asombro de todos cuando un gong se hizo escuchar, al momento los hidros presentaron unas largas antorchas de madera de molok bañadas en sabia del mismo árbol a los lords de la isla, uno de los hidros de marcas rojas lanzo un grito seguido de sus compañeros y por arte de magia hicieron que sus antorchas se encendieran, los de marcas blancas lanzaron el mismo grito y al momento sus antorchas se suspendieron en el aire encendiéndose a su vez, pero ellos hicieron aparecer unos tambores enormes, como los que las chicas probaran cerca de Griffindor, el espectáculo era sorprendente era una muestra de fortaleza y destreza, ya que mientras los tambores tocaban, los de marca roja hacían piruetas y volteretas digno del más capaz de los acróbatas, al terminar la música tan rítmica los de los tambores callaron, y los de las antorchas hicieron reverencia mientras todos los espectadores aplaudían. Sin perder el interes del público seis hidros llegaron con una tarima cargada en hombros, sobre la fina madera reposaba una flor de enormes pétalos de color rosa que se encontraban cerrados como una hermosa caja de regalos, los hidros depositaron la flor en el centro del escenario.

-CALIPSO, CALIPSO, CALIPSO

Comenzaron a corear todos los presentes, el momento cumbre de la fiesta había llegado, la joya más hermosa de todas las que podía poseer el señor de los mastrigs aparecería en escena.

Godric y Salazar habían comenzado mucho antes su enfrentamiento, más terrible, más rencoroso que el que habían tenido horas antes, días antes de que Asayarafath les encontrara, ahora la ventaja pertenecía a Salazar, el cetro ahora al tamaño de un báculo le daba más fuerza, los regalos de Asayaraseth eran mucho más letales para sus enemigos, Salazar disfrutaba la batalla, Godric estaba contra las cuerdas pero no podía permitirse perder de esa forma, era necesario mantenerse en pie, resistir, resistir hasta el último momento.

La enorme flor se abrió dejando a todos los presentes con la boca abierta, Calipso estaba de pie, aunque era pequeña se veía maravillosa, era una princesa, una reina, una diosa. Tenía la piel del mismo color del de su madre debido a la pintura que esta le hubiera hecho como un favor especial, su cabello caía delicadamente en ondulaciones perfectas desde un alto moño hasta la cintura mientras en cada rizo parecía que el cabello había formado una serie de perfectas rosas de color rojo intenso en tan delicado cabello, tenía puesto un deslumbrante top y pareo que para Oberón era ligeramente provocativo; en seda teñida de color verde esmeralda estaba bordado con hilo de oro unas cenefas de dragones y leones tan pequeñas y delicadas que a pesar de estar alejada de los presentes, estos podían distinguir las formas, sus brazos y piernas estaban adornados por brazaletes de fuerte oro con grabados de grecas extrañas, su cuello portaba una envidiable gargantilla y en su tobillo derecho una pulsera de oro que era su máxima posesión desde que era niña.

Una música contagiosa llego detrás de Calipso, dos hidros aparecieron haciendo sonar el extraño instrumento de las esferas y burbujas de agua, Calipso hizo una mueca de disgusto imperceptible para los asistentes, ya que por ningún lugar veía a sus dos caballeros andantes, tan rápido como un parpadeo la mueca desapareció para dar paso a una sorpresiva explosividad de energía. Justo en ese momento Lubhai observaba todo un poco separada, para comprender porque la danza de Calipso era preferida a la suya por parte de su hermano.

¿Escuchaste eso?- pregunto de pronto Salazar a Griffindor

El pobre de Godric a penas y podía mantenerse en pie.

Te daré el gusto de una pausa para descansar, ya que no deseo perderme la oportunidad de calificar con ocho a Calipso- dijo Salazar y satisfaciendo sus caprichos los ojos de la serpiente de su báculo se iluminaron haciéndolos aparecer al fondo de los hongos desde donde podían observar el baile sin ser interrumpidos o molestados.

La música inicio, no como la tradicional, sino un poco mas movida mas energetica, a los primeros acordes Calipso hizo aparecer en lugar de su acostumbrada citara, un pandero de color morado con cintas que brillaban como el diamante, el movimiento del pandero acompañaba de forma sincronizada a los movimientos de la chica, con una gracia sin igual comenzó a marcar los pasos al centro del escenario invitando a todo el mundo a aplaudir, mientras ella lo hacía provocando el tintineo de sus pulseras y demás adornos; las burbujas de colores la rodeaban, en el momento en que las burbujas explotaban y la música se volvía mas movida la chica comenzó a dar ligeros saltos recorriendo todo el escenario mientras arrancaba los aplausos del publico cada vez que al tercer salto daba un sorpresivo mortal hacia atrás o una vuelta de carro con o sin manos dependiendo de que parte del escenario era donde se encontraba, un split completo en el suelo lanzo mas de un suspiro a los jóvenes caballeros mientras ella movía de manera coqueta los hombros como si los invitara a acercarse a ella, en ese momento sus ojos se toparon con los de Salazar y como si solo hubiera esperado ese momento de un salto se puso en pie mientras el pandero y las cintas la rodeaban como si fuera un listón bailarín de las gimnastas, para el asombro del mago el pandero comenzó a tocar sobre la cabeza de la chica dejando que esta tuviera más espacio libre y las manos desocupadas, ya que a partir de este momento la expresión de sus manos daban mas realce a todos sus delicados y gráciles movimientos, era como si le estuviera invitando a bailar con ella ahí arriba, Calipso les dio la espalda a los espectadores mientras el movimiento de su cadera seguía el ritmo de la música, hasta Godric tuvo que admitir que era muy buena bailando, con un movimiento sensual, cautivador e infantil dio la vuelta haciendo aparecer de la nada un palo de madera adornado con cintas de colores como los de su traje y con una punta, después de mostrarlo de forma inocente y cautivadora a los lords de la isla comenzó a moverlo con gran maestría a pesar del tamaño de la madera, como lo haría cualquier porrista, siempre acompañado de una pirueta o de una caída donde abría el compás hasta el máximo provocando que Lubhai entendiera que la diferencia entre sus bailes es que los de Calipso eran disfrutados por la chica con la diversión que tienen los niños y no con el compromiso o el aburrimiento de los adultos, cuando la dulce Calipso vio que tenía a Salazar con la boca abierta, supo que el momento del gran final estaba cerca, Calipso tomo vuelo para clavar el palo en el centro del escenario, tomar vuelo a su vez y dar unas dos vueltas alrededor de él como si volara al despegar los pies del escenario para terminar abrazada a la madera soltando las manos mientras se agarraba con los pies dejando libre completamente todo el cuerpo, cierto que en esa posición veía a todo el mundo de cabeza, pero el resultado obtenido era exactamente el que deseaba ya que todos aplaudían como locos, hasta su padre tuvo que admitir que nunca había hecho gala de tal despliegue de vitalidad en un baile.

Todo el público se deshizo en aplausos, los jóvenes le silbaban a la chica a pesar de que su padre se encontrara a sus espaldas, Calipso hizo una reverencia al bajar del palo mientras respiraba entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo, estaba muy contenta con el resultado las rosas y demás flores llovían a sus pies no como cada año sino ahora de una manera sorprendente, parecía que los jardines de la isla habían sido podados ese día para ella, Salazar le sonreía desde su lugar, de pronto levanto sus manos de forma que la chica pudiera verlas y en el aire le mostraba diez dedos, Calipso había logrado sorprenderlo, la chica tomo unas rosas del piso y las arrojo a los espectadores, Yoshua atrapo dos mientras sus hermanas le hacían burla de que estaba rojo como un jitomate, Godric atrapo una y Salazar recibió un ramo completo.

Listo, ahora podemos continuar- dijo Salazar mientras movía su báculo una vez más.

Calipso levanto la vista una vez más en dirección a donde estaban los dos magos, pero en ese momento ya no estaban. No pudo evitar sentirse algo triste al no verlos, ¿acaso no la iban a felicitar, no iban a ver su última participación? Bajo la vista y se dirigió al fondo del escenario para cambiarse de ropa, la fiesta aun no terminaba, la función debía continuar...

Oberkai y Asayarafath estaban enfrascados en su lucha, ninguno de los dos daba oportunidad al otro de ganar, era un todo por el todo, los gemelos veían todo desde la rama del árbol, había momentos en los que querían intervenir, pero sabían que no contaban con la fuerza para detenerlos. Oberkai se sentía confiado del resultado del enfrentamiento, tenía todo para ganarle a su hermano, nada podía ir mal, en ese momento escucho un ruido cerca de unos arbustos, volteo a ver quien podía estar por ahí y para su sorpresa lo que vio le hizo trastabillar en un momento decisivo de la batalla...

Salazar no iba a permitir que Godric atacara con todas sus fuerzas ahora que había recuperado un poco el aliento debido al descanso sin aviso se lanzo con todo hacia el mago, parecía que a pesar del descanso la balanza estaba a favor de Salazar...

Lubhai no espero a ver el final de la fiesta, no quería seguir viendo como Calipso se robaba la tarde y a este paso, hasta la misma noche antes de que la luna apareciera y el pilar de piedra apareciera.

Calipso apareció una vez más en el escenario, ahora completamente sola por único acompañamiento tenía en sus manos a su inseparable cítara, su ropa también había cambiado, ahora era un ligero vestido lila psicodélico con manchas de color morado como la ropa que esta descolorida pero da un aspecto sensacional a quien la porta, su piel había regresado al tono azul de siempre, ya que con la caída de la tarde esa apariencia le daba un toque completamente mágico, además su cabello tenía polvo de diamante que le hacía brillar como nunca. El silencio se hizo entre todos los presentes, Calipso empezó a tocar su cítara mientras se sentaba en un almohadón que había aparecido por arte de magia...

Vamos Godric, ya ríndete, quiero ir a felicitar a Calipso- dijo Salazar apuntando una vez más a Godric con su báculo.

¿acaso es este mi final?-se pregunto Godric mientras esperaba que Salazar lanzara su ataque.

Cuando los arbustos se movieron Oberkai observo como alguien estaba entre ellos, al girarse vio para su terror al mismo hombre con cabeza de halcón que viera en el palacio de su padre, esta vez el halcón parecía estar muy pero muy molesto y le decía algo en un idioma completamente desconocido para él; justo en ese momento sintió un dolor muy fuerte en el hombro, al voltearse solamente vio a Asayarafath que le sonreía de forma siniestra, para aumentar su terror escucho no la voz de su hermano sino la de alguien más..."ACEPTA LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE TUS ACTOS..."

La brisa de la tarde se llevo los acordes de la citara de Calipso a todos los rincones de la isla de Avalón, donde una niña se encontraba encerrada, donde una krulian comía pasteles de avena con dos inquietos duendes, donde los heridos descansaban, donde dos hermanos contemplaban impotentes como sus hermanos mayores peleaban entre sí, donde dos amigos se enfrentaban una vez más, donde una desconcertada banshee se levantaba con un dolor de cabeza, donde un niño y su pantera contemplaban con indiferencia a los sirvientes en el patio...

Continuara...


	27. Chapter 27

CAPITULO 27. EL PILAR DE ROCA.

La citara de Calipso no había sonado tan dulce y ensoñadora nunca, las canciones de cuna que les compusiera a sus hermanos no sonaban tan tranquilas y amorosas como hasta ahora, era como si las cuerdas del instrumento hubieran sido purificadas por la ensoñación que da la ilusión y los sentimientos más nobles de los que puede ser capaz de sentir cualquier ser con esperanzas, sueños y fe...

Si siembras una ilusión y la riegas con tu amor  
Y el agua de la constancia, brotará en ti una flor  
Y su aroma y su calor te arroparan cuando algo vaya mal.

Para asombro de la misma reina alrededor de su hija en el escenario comenzaron a crecer las más hermosas flores que ella jamás hubiera sido capaz de hacer florecer. La música de Calipso era capaz de ensoñar a la fértil tierra y hacer que sus semillas mas hermosas quisieran contemplar a quien las encantaba con semejante voz.

Si siembras un ideal en la tierra del quizás  
Y lo abonas con envidia, será difícil arrancar  
La maldad de tu alma si ha hecho raíz.

Salazar se detuvo antes de lanzar el ataque, la voz de Calipso llegaba hasta sus oídos, era como si la chica supiera todo lo que albergaba el mago en su alma, bajo el báculo mientras no dejaba de ver a su amigo que ante el esfuerzo había caído al suelo tratando de reunir todas las energías que le quedaban. Godric no pudo mas que agradecer interiormente a Calipso por el tiempo que Calipso le hacia ganar para tratar de recuperar la fuerza necesaria para no sucumbir a los ataques de Salazar.

Y que mi luz te acompañe pues la vida es un jardín  
Donde lo bueno y lo malo se confunde  
Y es humano no siempre saber elegir.

Asayarafath había levantado una enorme jabalina contra su hermano cuando este se volteo, la lanzo, pero era como si una fuerza más fuerte que el lo hubiera hecho, miro con horror como Oberkai volteaba en el momento exacto del golpe, la jabalina había entrado por su hombro lastimado y causando grave daño no solo en el brazo sino también en el pecho y un poco en el costado; mientras su hermano caía escucho su voz, bueno provenía de el pero para nada era su voz. El certero golpe, el rencor, la furia, el deseo de que la sangre corriera, el haber disfrutado el lanzar la funesta jabalina, ciertamente no eran para nada sus sentimientos, era como si fuera el instrumento de alguien más y a la vez, había sido justamente lo que él había estado buscando desde que Oberkai le tratara con desprecio ¿pero, era necesario este violento comportamiento? Las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos mientras la canción de Calipso le torturaba ante sus terribles actos.

Y si te sientes perdido con tus ojos no has de ver  
Hazlo con los de tu alma y encontrarás la calma  
Tu rosa de los vientos seré

Ellorha entendió las palabras de Calipso, cerro los ojos y una vez más mientras sus captores se encontraban absortos con la canción que atraía el viento una vez más en silencio imploro que aquel a quien se dirigían sus rezos y suplicas llegara a tiempo, antes de que le hicieran algo malo. Si era una oráculo justamente la que su pueblo esperaba, el implorar ayuda por este medio no sería ningún problema, pero el ruego no estaba dirigido hacia su hermana, o alguno de los guardianes del dragón que gustosos hubieran dado su vida por ella, su ruego era para alguien más importante para ella, para aquel que movería tierra, mar y aire por encontrarla.

Si siembras una amistad con mimo plántala  
Y abónala con paciencia, pódala con la verdad  
Y trasplántala con fe, pues necesita tiempo y crecer.

Aghurain se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar, debía encontrar al halcón, eso era lo que debía hacer, su misión era alertar a los hermanos del príncipe, pero entre más tiempo perdiera todos correrían peligro, era mejor dirigirse directamente con Oberkai, el siempre sabía que hacer. Además ya había visto de lo que era capaz Lubhai, si ella engañaba a sus hermanos como lo había hecho Krashian con ella esto sería un verdadero problema, no, la solución era dirigirse a donde se encontraba Oberkai, el halcón conservaba siempre la razón ante cualquier problema, anteponía la razón a la pasión, justamente como ella debería actuar, como ella lo haría por su misión, por la encadenada Ághata, por la peregrina Aghizein.

Si te embriagas de pasión y no enfrías tu corazón  
Tartamudearan tus sentidos y quizás hablaras  
Sobre el calor y no la razón, es sabio contar hasta diez.

Lubhai no pudo contener las lágrimas, ¿cómo podía su hermana hablar de cosas que ella no conocía? Y que para Lubhai eran tan dolorosas, la pasión la había llevado a vender el alma al diablo, su corazón era frío con los demás y ahora era imposible remediar todo solamente contando hasta diez, si tan solo hubiera entendido que con azulita podía contar, ya era tarde ahora era una criatura de la noche como el mismo Krashian o el mismo Einon. El alma había sido vendida a Asayaraseth para cumplir sus deseos de juventud y belleza eterna, ¿y si traicionaba a su nuevo amo, que pasaría con estos dones? ¿desaparecerían, se volvería vieja, triste y sola? No, todo menos ese destino, era mejor no retar a su amo. La canción de Calipso le torturaba, no quería sufrir como había visto le sucedía a Krashian, y no quería el maltrato que sufrían las banshees, tal vez, solamente tal vez si continuaba siendo Lubhai para Asayaraseth este no le haría ningún daño, una vez más su vida debía regirse por la pasión en definitiva no era para nada una mujer sabia.

Y que mi luz te acompañe pues la vida es un jardín  
Donde lo bueno y lo malo se confunden  
Y es humano no siempre saber elegir.

Godric observo como cada palabra de Calipso le llegaba a su amigo, Salazar había mantenido firmemente apretado el báculo a cada nota de la cítara, a cada sílaba de la chica, y ahora ante su sorpresa los ojos de Salazar ocultos por su cabello que marcaban una profunda sombra en su rostro habían dejado resbalar por sus mejillas lágrimas de un terrible arrepentimiento. ¿qué era lo que lo torturaba de tal forma, para hacer tantas atrocidades a aquellos que le habían ayudado cuando el lo necesitaba? Salazar recordaba como era la vida antes de odiar con toda el alma a los muggles, como era la vida con una hermosa mujer que todavía estaba seguro, le esperaba en Hogwarts ¿cómo podía regresar con ella ahora?, su corazón estaba destrozado al darse cuenta verdaderamente por primera vez al darse cuenta de que el camino que había tomado lo había alejado en definitiva y para siempre de aquellos a los que les importaba y a los que él amaba.

Y si te sientes perdido con tus ojos no has de ver  
Hazlo con los de tu alma y encontrarás la calma  
Tu rosa de los vientos seré...

Calipso termino su canción había tocado y cantado con la mirada baja, al levantar la vista se sintió conmovida todos los presentes habían sentido algo al escucharla, algunos recordaban que no siempre habían actuado como es correcto actuar, otros recordaron cuando se sentían perdidos y querían ayuda, todos se habían sentido tocados en lo más hondo de su ser, las flores que aparecieran para ver a la flor más bellas de todas les cantaba como una dulce hermana lentamente desaparecían una vez más en la tierra con deseos de dormir una vez más guardando en ellas cada nota del instrumento y de la voz de tal belleza, una ovación general recibió la chica, ella hizo una profunda reverencia y decidió alejarse de la fiesta, además en cualquier momento se ocultaría el sol, y al aparecer la luna, el pilar de roca se elevaría para dar paso al gran momento de la oráculo.

Eninshire se despertó de golpe, había escuchado la voz de Ellorha que lo llamaba, para su sorpresa se vio amarrado por la espalda ¿qué había pasado? La respuesta vino a el rápidamente; su hermano Asayarafath lo había hecho todo, levanto la vista a la ventana, el sol ya estaba en lo alto ¿qué hora era? No podía precisarlo con seguridad, solamente sabía que debía salir de ahí, intento liberarse pero fue inútil, la soga le aprisionaba como una boa, entre más intentaba liberarse más tensaba el nudo, y para aumentar la tensión, la voz de Ellorha en su cabeza urgiéndole se apresurara, no por nada era el hijo de Oberón que más ejercicio realizaba, una vez otra, tantas veces fuera necesario intento romper la soga tensando los músculos, una y otra vez su esfuerzo era inútil, pero al imaginar en que situación se encontraba Ellorha, situaciones cada vez más increíbles e irrealizables el mismo se gritaba que debía apresurarse, sus manos ya estaban ensangrentadas por el frotarse pero cuando parecía que llevaba horas, que todo había sido inútil hizo el último esfuerzo logrando liberarse, después de frotarse un poco las doloridas muñecas, consiguió liberar sus piernas; estaba agotado y hambriento pero no importaba, ahora el siguiente problema a solucionar era lograr salir de la habitación, como todo indicaba la puerta había sido cerrada con llave y con un conjuro que no le permitía salir de ninguna manera, primero se arrojo con todo su peso apoyado en el hombro para derribar la puerta, lo intento tantas veces que el hombro se le amorato y la puerta no tuvo ni el más mínimo rasguño, después pensó que era momento de utilizar la cabeza, y ya que era el mejor transformista de la isla, cambió a un poderoso toro de color negro y blancos cuernos, una embestida, otra más y la puerta continuaba igual. La desesperación y el mal humor se adueñaron de él, igual que un verdadero toro reunió toda su fuerza y ante un berrido que hubiera dejado sordo a cualquiera que hubiera estado cerca, logro derribar con todo y goznes la puerta, al ver el resultado sonrió complacido, recuperó su forma y decidió descansar un poco en el suelo, ya que la cabeza le daba vueltas...

Yather y Yadher ya no esperaron más, ya habían visto como su hermano Asayarafath había dejado a Oberkai, Oberkai había caído al suelo y una enorme mancha de carmín comenzó a correr de la herida, al ver esto los gemelos saltaron del árbol y valientemente aun sabiendo que eran incapaces de vencerlo le hicieron frente a Asayarafath. Asayarafath les contemplaba sin expresión en el rostro, antes de que pudiera levantar al menos la garra derecha, Yather y Yadher se lanzaron contra él, justo en ese momento fueron atrapados por Garra de Acero y Garra Roja que habían aparecido en el momento exacto, Asayaraseth los había mandado.

EL AMO ORDENA QUE NOS ACOMPAÑE-le dijo Garra de Acero a Asayarafath.

NOS LLEVAREMOS A ESTOS DOS CON NOSOTROS- dijo Garra Roja mientras el gemelo que llevaba atrapado forcejeaba inútilmente por liberarse.  
¿Tanto se preocupa por mí mi verdadero hermano?- les pregunto Asayarafath con una voz fría casi como la del demonio negro.

Garra de Acero asintió con la cabeza.

En ese caso, es necesario que no le haga esperar, como el dijo ya nada me ata aquí solamente me a pena haber lastimado al pobre pajarillo- dijo el demonio.

Fue como si Asayarafath hubiera aceptado incondicionalmente las palabras y la verdad de Asayaraseth con sus actos se sentía culpable, sabía que ahora no tenía ninguna esperanza de conseguir el perdón de su padre, y como le explicaría a su madre el daño que le causaba con la perdida de su primogénito, Oberón perdía un príncipe, Asayarafath perdía la fe en si mismo y se veía como un terrible instrumento de su propia naturaleza, que razón tenía Asayaraseth los demonios siempre lastimaban a aquellos que querían aunque no fuera su intención, esa era su naturaleza.

Asayarafath les siguió en silencio, mientras Oberkai continuaba en el piso bañándose en su sangre con la mirada perdida, los gemelos gritaban e intentaban liberarse llamando al hijo mayor para que les ayudara sin recibir respuesta, el acostumbrado portal de Asayaraseth apareció con las guirnaldas de fuego recibiendo a los demonios y sus presas para después desaparecer dejando como vestigios de la batalla, al hijo de Oberón herido en el suelo.

La fiesta de los hidros terminaba, en cualquier momento aparecería el pilar de roca justamente en el lago, el escenario había desaparecido, los señores de la isla platicaban entre sí acerca del festival de ese año, comentando que era el mejor debido a la participación de Calipso; Hagen decidió que era momento de ir a estirar las piernas. El cielo de la isla se teñía lentamente de rojo, el atardecer no podía tener más relación con todo lo que sucedía a la isla sin que los señores de Avalón se dieran cuenta del peligro que acechaba.

Hola Calipso- le dijo cuando la vio con su pareo lila que habitualmente usaba- estuviste sensacional

Gracias, eres muy amable, que bueno que te gusto- le sonrió la chica.

¿a dónde vas?- le pregunto Hagen.

Voy a buscar a Salazar y Godric, los vi cuando baile; pero después desaparecieron- dijo la chica mientras se acomodaba el peinado como el que usaba siempre.

Si te entiendo, lo mismo les paso a Oberkai y los demás- Hagen hizo una pausa- no, ahora que lo pienso no los vi en todo el espectáculo.

No importa, ya los encontrare- le contesto su hermana.

Si necesitas ayuda...- le sugirió Hagen

Lo sé, silbare tres veces y tu vendrás en mi ayuda- dijo Calipso sonriente.

Solo tres, ni uno más ni uno menos- dijo Hagen mientras veía como se alejaba su hermanita.

Vamos Salazar- dijo Godric levantándose- estas sufriendo, paremos esto de una vez, y permíteme ayudarte; te prometo que encontraremos una forma de que salgas de esto.

No lo entiendes Godric- dijo Salazar una vez más dueño de sí mismo- no tienes idea de lo que ha pasado, no tienes idea de lo que puede pasarte, no tienes idea de lo que he pagado...

Godric intento acercarse a Salazar, pero este imaginando que lo que intentaba su amigo era desarmarlo, lanzo un hechizo que dio de lleno en el estomago de Godric, haciendo que este perdiera el aire por el golpe cayendo de rodillas.

No tienes idea de con quien te enfrentarías- le dijo Salazar- el te mataría simplemente con el pensamiento, tu tienes aun oportunidad de escapar Godric, despídete de todos y regresa con Helga y... despídeme de Rowena; ya no hay esperanza para mi.

Nunca, nunca te abandonare- musito Godric

En ese caso, muere Godric, y déjame solo con mi sufrimiento- le sentencio Salazar.

Godric no le iba a dar el gusto a Salazar de verlo suplicar por su vida, enfrentaría su muerte con valor, si ese era su destino, que así fuera, Salazar levanto el báculo, esta vez no evitaría lanzar el golpe contra su ex amigo, para fortuna de Godric, en el momento en que Salazar estaba a punto de pronunciar la sentencia de Griffindor, se escucho justo a sus espaldas "bumbla" (que significa burbuja) en ese instante una burbuja como las de jabón encerró a Salazar en su interior, este se volteo para ver quien había tenido tal osadía y para su sorpresa su oponente había sido la dulce Calipso que aun sujetaba su citara con ambas manos, el cetro que cada hijo de Oberón poseía tenía diferentes apariencias, el de Calipso se encontraba en el interior de su citara.

No permitiere que le hagas daño- le grito Calipso un poco insegura de ser capaz de detener a Salazar- ¿pensé que eran amigos?

Calipso no te entrometas- le sentencio el mago con furia- he prometido no hacerte nada, no hagas que me arrepienta y rompa mi promesa.

Ca...lip...so es mejor que te vayas- le sugirió Godric intentando ponerse de pie- yo puedo con el.

No seas necio- dijo la chica, cuando se acerco a Godric ayudando a que se pusiera en pie- a penas y puedes mantenerte, si reunimos fuerzas (espero) somos capaces de detenerle hasta que mis hermanos lleguen, si ellos llegarán y nos ayudaran, tal vez Salazar solamente esta confundido, eso luego pasa con los brebajes de Eninshire, en ocasiones pone sabia de rabia en vez de sabia de calma...

Es suficiente- les rugió Salazar, justo en el momento en el que rompía la burbuja de Calipso.

Apuntándoles con su báculo, Salazar lanzo uno de los hechizos más potentes que conocía, Calipso apenas y tuvo tiempo de crear un escudo con su citara, el hechizo de Salazar había tomado la forma de una serpiente esmeralda que trataba de romper el escudo, este comenzó a fragmentarse como el cristal, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que se rompiera, Godric no entendió que sucedió, lo único que había hecho fue tocar a Calipso en el hombro y al momento el escudo se hizo más potente, tanto que la serpiente al morderlo perdió los colmillos, al ver esto Salazar lanzo otro hechizo, pero al momento de lanzarlo Godric retiro la mano del hombro de Calipso y justo en ese momento la serpiente logro fracturar por completo el escudo rompiéndolo, la fuerza del golpe fue tal que Godric fue lanzado contra un árbol algunos metros atrás, Calipso reposaba inconsciente entre sus brazos, el mago intento que la chica reaccionara, pero no había ningún cambio, la citara se había partido en dos.

Salazar contemplaba todo incrédulo, había faltado a su promesa, el cielo era testigo que nunca quiso hacerle daño a Calipso, pero esta por tratar de defender a Godric... eso era, el culpable de todo había sido Godric.

Es tu culpa- le grito al caído- lo que le pase, caerá sobre tu cabeza.

Justo en ese momento apareció un portal a espaldas de Salazar, era momento de abandonar ese lugar; Asayaraseth solicitaba la presencia de su aliado, mientras Godric intentaba que Calipso reaccionara, Salazar entro en el portal para después desaparecer.

Vamos Calipso, no me hagas esto, por favor despierta- le suplicaba Godric.

Godric imaginaba que lo peor había pasado, abrazo tiernamente a Calipso mientras sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, así era como seguramente se sentía el padre de Yoshua al perder a su esposa...

Me... estas... apretando- dijo Calipso para la sorpresa de Godric.

Señorita, me preocupaste- le decía mientras no dejaba de apretarla- no vuelvas a hacer eso señorita

Pareces un padre preocupón- le dijo Calipso con una sonrisa.

No un padre, un hermano; Calipso me preocupaste mucho, te quiero como a una hermana ¿qué hubiera hecho yo, si algo te hubiera pasado?- le dijo con una tierna sonrisa y aun lágrimas en los ojos.

Calipso regreso el abrazo.

Yo también te quiero como a mi hermano- le decía- por eso también intentaba protegerte y cuidarte ¿no es eso lo que hacen los hermanos?

Niña latosa- le dijo Godric alborotándole el cabello- vamos, ahora busquemos a tus hermanos, hay mucho que debemos decirles respecto a Salazar y a otras cosas...

Orek- finalizo la chica levantándose al igual que Godric.

Eninshire ya había descansado bastante en el suelo de un salto se puso en pie, era el momento de buscar a la niña, la voz de Calipso le llegaba muy lejana ¿tan tarde era ya? …l sabía que Calipso siempre cerraba la fiesta de los hidros pero nunca imagino que había perdido inconsciente y atado todo un día de su vida. Para su fortuna la voz de Ellorha le guiaría hasta donde se encontrará ¿pero como llegar sin perder más tiempo? Merecía un golpe, un golpe bien dado era un transformista y no había pasado por su mente cambiar de forma, era el momento de decidir que figura tomaría; no necesito pensarlo mucho, necesitaba ser tan veloz como el viento, tan rápido como ninguna criatura lo hubiera sido antes, solo necesito pensarlo y al momento un hermoso corcel de color crema y ojos azules apareció bajando a todo galope la escalinata principal frente al castillo del señor de los mastrigs, sin detenerse a pensar cual era el mejor camino a seguir comenzó a correr a toda la velocidad que era posible saltando los obstáculos que se le presentaban, sin perder en ningún momento el camino que le indicaba la voz de la niña en su cabeza y para su sorpresa en la parte más alejada del límite norte, más allá de donde reposaban los corceles de la krulian, más allá de donde el mismo Malagan le gustaba alejarse con su odiosa pantera en una cueva donde nadie se atrevía a entrar tal vez salvo Zitha o Puck se encontraban dos figuras demasiado corpulentas, el caballo cambio una vez más a Eninshire que analizaba como llegar hasta ahí sin que le descubrieran, recitando un antiguo conjuro hizo que una ligera polvareda le ocultara a los ojos de los vigilantes guardias, cuando llegó a la entrada observo por una grieta entre unas rocas y en el fondo encontró a la pobre niña con temor ante tales sombras y tan tenebrosos custodios. Eninshire no espero más y saltando de golpe frente a los desconcertados —en apariencia- guardias les hizo alejarse, pero en el momento en que estos intentarán escapar, Eninshire logro desgarrar un poco la capa de uno y para su asombro no estaba tratando con hombres porque por el desgarre de la tela un ala como de murciélago asomo ante el asombro del joven salvador; un ala de color rojo intenso, cuando las dos figuras desaparecieron por arte de magia, de magia negra como pudo imaginar el príncipe, este entro a ayudar a desatar a la niña, Ellorha al verlo ya libre se lanzo a su cuello abrazándole y llorando del miedo, había imaginado lo peor cuando Eninshire no llegaba, Eninshire solo devolvió el abrazo musitándole al oído "estamos a mano, pequeña"

Ellorha iba a decir algo más para agradecerle, pero en ese momento vio como el rojo que tenía el cielo se iba apagando para que el manto de estrellas cobijara a la isla de Avalón, era el momento justo en que la luna coronaría majestuosa el cielo y el enorme pilar de roca que reposaba en las aguas del lago que la dama Eco vigilará se elevaría hasta tocar los celestiales cielos, no era difícil comprender el miedo y la preocupación de la jovencita. Ella ya debía estar sentada en el trono del pilar con la diadema que brilla como la misma luna, el pilar se estaría elevando justo en esos momentos... sin ella. Esa era la intención de haberla tenido cautiva, era el que llegará tarde y fallar a su prueba.

Eninshire, debemos llegar cuanto antes, ya es muy tarde- le dijo la niña desesperada- aunque nos apareciéramos ahí por arte de magia no llegaríamos a tiempo.

La niña estaba al borde de las lágrimas, al imaginar la decepción en el rostro de su hermana mayor. Eninshire debía hacer algo sin pérdida de tiempo.

Sube Ellorha- le dijo tomando la forma de un centauro, la niña obedeció- llegaremos a tiempo, aunque deba dejar mi vida en el camino, tu sabes que aunque utilizara mi cetro para aparecer tardaríamos, y el pilar ya estaría en lo alto cuando llegáramos, ahora sujétate y no te sueltes por favor.

La niña se sujeto a la crin del centauro mientras con asombro veía como Eninshire corría más rápido que cualquier corcel de toda la isla.

La fiesta de los hidros había sido disfrutada por todos y ya que la ceremonia del oráculo era muy formal, la mayoría de los asistentes se retiraron a descansar agradeciendo que ningún mal, que esperaban sus señores les hubiera acaecido; las familias se retiraron, los niños se fueron a dormir aun con las caracolas que los hidros regalaran con una gran cantidad de chocolate delicioso, Yoshua y sus hermanas tuvieron el permiso de Lord Draco para quedarse al fin y al cabo ya casi eran guardianes del dragón, además les había hecho un importante anuncio una vez que Ellorha subiera al grado de oráculo ellos pasarían a formar parte de la guardia real del señor de los nobles dragones, ellos simplemente no tuvieron palabras para agradecerle a su señor y tutor. Lady Ambar se retiro ya que sus amados pequeños ya llevaban todo el día con la nodriza dragona —y aunque la nodriza de los dragones se sacrificaría antes de que alguien hiciera el intento de tocar a los herederos- ella prefería regresar con sus hijos. Ilusionista también insistía en que debían regresar y descansar, pero lord Draganus debía presenciar la ascensión de la oráculo, Endorha esperaba con ansías ver a su hermanita en el pilar, ya que no correría ningún peligro. La luna asomo en el cielo, radiante como digna señora de la noche, todos guardaron silencio, a un movimiento de su grácil mano la dama Eco hizo aparecer el sendero de piedras que llevarían a la jovencita al pilar de roca, todos voltearon en diferentes direcciones pero por ninguna parte pudieron ver a la niña, esto no era normal; y para arruinar tan perfecto acontecimiento el pilar comenzó a emerger con una cantidad descomunal de burbujas en las claras aguas del lago, lentamente el pilar fue ascendiendo hasta alcanzar ya la altura de una casa de dos pisos y aun continuaba elevándose, los sorprendidos espectadores vieron el trono vacío y en él el ligero destello de la diadema destinada a la oráculo, y por ningún lugar a su futura portadora. Si el pilar llegaba a su parte más alta y la luna no iluminaba la diadema en la digna frente del portador, inmediatamente el pilar se ocultaría en las aguas, guardándose en silencio hasta que llegara el siguiente oráculo de los guardianes del dragón... si Ellorha no llegaba a tiempo perdería su oportunidad, y Yoshua y sus hermanas deberían esperar hasta el siguiente oráculo, desafortunadamente ni las estrellas saben a ciencia cierta cuando aparecerá el siguiente sabio oráculo.

Yoshua ya estaba sugiriendo buscar a la niña junto a Endorha pero nadie podía hacer nada, al igual que las pruebas de los guardianes en la referente al oráculo, nadie puede interferir ¿o si?

Eninshire galopaba a todo lo que podía sabía que debía llegar, no podía decepcionar a su joven jinete, Ellorha solamente podía rezar para que la luna no tocará aun el pilar de roca, una o dos veces el centauro estuvo a punto de caer en una zanja o de romperse una pata al trastabillar con una raíz de un árbol o una roca que les aparecía sin aviso, Eninshire sentía desfallecer, los mastrigs son fuertes, pero esta prueba de resistencia era más de lo que nunca hubiera intentado antes, sin importar el riesgo continuo con tan terrible misión.

Cuando ya todos perdían las esperanzas, y comenzaba la preocupación por Ellorha el sonido de los cascos de un caballo los hizo girar, una ráfaga de aire les alboroto el cabello y las ropas a los presentes, unos juraron ver un caballo, otros juraron que se trataba de un caballero montado sobre un noble corcel y los últimos acertaron a que el poderoso centauro que custodia el sueño de la luna en los montes de la eternidad había bajado a ayudar a la joven oráculo. Lo único cierto es que Eninshire había logrado llegar sino justo a tiempo al menos con la oportunidad de que Ellorha subiera aun a tomar su lugar en el trono sobre el pilar.

Una vez frente al lago, Eninshire se desplomo, la niña salto del lomo del centauro, el hijo del señor de los mastrigs retomo su aspecto no podía sostenerse sobre sus extenuadas piernas y veía con cierta impotencia a Ellorha que le miraba con infinito agradecimiento. "Adelante" le urgió Eninshire, la niña obedeció y saltando con agilidad sobre las rocas llego a donde el pilar continuaba subiendo, la niña tenía mucho miedo, nunca hubiera creído que tendría que escalarlo, lo hacía bien para ser el primer muro de roca que escalaba en toda su vida, ya que al contrario de su hermana mayor, ella nunca se había entrenado en las artes de los guardianes, el pilar seguía elevándose Ellorha ya estaba a la mitad, tenía las manos muy lastimadas, las piedras le cortaban sus manitas, estaba por darse por vencida decidió quedarse donde estaba, ya no le importaba, ya estaba muy cansada, no había comido nada en todo el día y estaba extenuada, era como si estar en esa cueva todo el día hubiera acabado con sus fuerzas y su valentía.  
Eninshire vio como la niña se detenía, Hagen se acerco a su lado para que pudiera ponerse en pie, ¿qué tenía Ellorha?, ya lo entendía había perdido la fe en si misma, no se sentía segura de lograr terminar su prueba, no se sentía segura de querer ser oráculo o de tomar ese lugar.

¡Ellorha!- le grito con todas sus fuerzas el hijo de Oberón- ¡yo creo en ti!, ¡continua! ¡cumple con tu destino!

Era todo lo que necesitaba Ellorha, al escuchar solamente la voz de Eninshire comenzó a subir, ahora más deprisa, ahora más energía ponía en sus manos para encontrar las mejores rocas que le permitieran sujetarse mejor. El pilar se detuvo, Ellorha estaba a un cuarto del recorrido, la luna seguía su avance en el lago, ya tocaba el pilar, el haz de luz en cualquier momento tocaría la punta y después el trono para terminar con la diadema y seguir su camino. Como logro subir el último cuarto Ellorha nunca lo supo, simplemente se obligo a si misma a continuar por ella, por sus amigos pero sobre todo por Eninshire, la luna ya estaba en la punta, Ellorha había logrado llegar al final del pilar, el haz de luz continuaba implacablemente su recorrido, ya tocaba la base del trono, Ellorha salto sobre el asiento y de pie tomo la diadema entre sus manos, justamente en el momento en que terminaba de ponerse la diadema en la frente la luz de la luna dio de lleno en los diamantes... La luz fue total, como si el sol y no la luna iluminaran toda el área del lago, la niña estaba contenta muy contenta, había logrado pasar su prueba, la que fuera hasta ese momento la más difícil de todas las que hubiera vivido, después de que la luna tocara la diadema de diamantes y continuara su camino para iluminar la hermosa noche, la diadema de la niña continuaba con su hermoso brillar, Eninshire veía todo con admiración desde muchos metros abajo apoyado en su hermano Hagen, la sonrisa en sus labios solo demostraba lo mucho que le agradaba el ver feliz a su amada Ellorha, ahora si podía tener una muy buena noche de descanso.

Ellorha debía esperar a que el pilar bajara para poder reunirse con Yoshua y sus hermanas para después en la cueva de los dragones ordenarles como caballeros, lamentablemente mientras la luna llena iluminaba los sueños de la niña un sonido helo la sangre de todos los presentes, era el aullido de un lobo, después de otro; no eran los aullidos de los lobos normales, tampoco de los krulians de Shumassilon, era el terrible aullido del licántropo, Ellorha vio con terror como dos sombras de enorme altura y fuerza mayor a la de cualquier hombre aparecían en el respaldo del trono del pilar, ella no lo penso dos veces, y de un salto decidió que no esperaría a que el pilar descendiera, al ver lo que la chica había hecho Eninshire sin importar lo exhausto que estaba tomo la forma de un ángel y en la caída atrapo a la nueva oráculo, afortunadamente los dos llegaron sanos y salvos a tierra, las dos figuras sobre el pilar que descendía con la misma velocidad con la que había tomado altura, se encontraban aullando sobre el trono, los guardianes que se encontraban en el sueño protegerían a sus señores y demás presentes sin importar la lucha y el mismo sacrificio de sus propias vidas, los licántropos tenían otra idea...

UN MENSAJE TENEMOS PARA USTEDES- aulló el primer licántropo; un terrible animal de pelaje castaño con una ligera tonalidad negruzca, al parecer era el líder, su voz era como el gruñido del lobo, pero un lobo domesticado al fin y al cabo.

No esperes más- le grito Mordiak- terrible bestia, da tu mensaje y parte de nuestro hogar, antes de que tu sangre manche nuestras espadas.

ESA NO ES FORMA DE HABLARLE...- dijo el animal con una horrible mueca semejante a una sonrisa en su despreciable hocico- A TU PADRE...

Mordiak no quería creerlo, pero para su hermano era muy razonable, su padre había sido atacado por los licántropos sin que sufriera ninguna consecuencia, y al encontrarle una vez más no tenía ni una sola herida, era muy claro que no conservaba cicatrices por ser parte de una manada de tan terribles bestias. El estupefacto capitán de la guardia no pudo decir nada más, se sentía engañado, había actuado como un verdadero idiota informando a su padre, o el que creía era su padre con respecto a todo lo que sucedía en su hogar, en sus defensas con las que contaba, en fin con todo y ahora se aparecía con su verdadera apariencia el que antaño se había creído muerto.

ASAYARASETH LES HA ENCONTRADO- continuo el licántropo sin importarle el asombro que había causado el saber que era Zardiak- PREPARAOS PARA LA DERROTA, Y EL DERRAMAMIENTO DE SANGRE, MI AMO LLEGARA EN MENOS DE UN LAMENTABLE SUSPIRO, ANTES DEL ALBA, EL CUERNO DE SUS ORCOS SONARA, EL BATIR DE LAS LANZAS Y LOS MANDOBLES DE LAS CIMITARRAS DE SUS HORDAS SERA EL SUPLICIO DE LA CONDENADA AVALON...

Los dragones gruñeron ante la amenaza, imaginaban que el ataque solo sería para ellos por parte de los matadragones, pero al parecer Asayaraseth había preparado con paciencia e inteligencia el golpe definitivo para todos ellos, en esta ocasión no huirían, lamentablemente no estaban preparados una vez más...

AHORA ANDANDO...-finalizo el licántropo antes de desaparecer ante el asombro de todos en el acostumbrado portal de guirnaldas de fuego.

Oberón y su esposa, no habían podido ver con claridad al licántropo que secundara al mensajero, Hagen y Eninshire no tenían ninguna duda, la banshee antes había intentado decirles algo, tal vez algo que el mismo Oberkai había olvidado y ahora que Krashian no aparecía por ningún lado solo podía significar una cosa, la más terrible que pudieran enfrentar su hermano ahora era esbirro de Asayaraseth...

Debemos buscar a Oberkai- dijo Eninshire.

Yo los buscare, solamente debo encontrar a Calipso ella también les buscaba- dijo el chico de lentes- tu descansa, Ellorha acompáñale mientras yo regreso.

Nada de eso- dijo el obstinado Eninshire- yo iré, si quieres acompañarme adelante, Ellorha si no deseas acompañarme quédate con tu hermana, los guardianes y los dragones te protegerán- la chica hizo una mueca en respuesta de desaprovechar la sugerencia- si eso es lo quieres, adelante.

Eninshire tomo la forma de un caballo amarillo. Hagen y Ellorha subieron a su lomo y una vez más sin importar el cansancio partieron a todo galope a buscar a los dos hijos mayores de Oberón.

¿Qué haremos?- se pregunto desesperado Mordiak- le he fallado a mi pueblo, a ti hermano; no puedo creer que perderé la ciudad una vez más; porque fui tan crédulo creyendo que mi padre había regresado, porque no imagine que todo esto tenía el toque del maldito demonio negro, porque...

Mordiak no termino de quejarse de sus errores, su hermano le había cayado poniendo su mano en el hombro del hijo mayor de Zardiak.

No hables de tal forma capitán de la guardia- le dijo mientras todos los señores de Avalón le observaban con interés- yo he mandado por consejo del noble Nicodemus un mensaje urgente a todos nuestros hombres que se encontraran en misión alejados por nuestro padre, todos regresarán en cualquier momento y ya que el ataque se efectuará según palabra de Asayaraseth al amanecer aun tenemos tiempo suficiente para asegurarnos de tener preparado un plan de defensa, proteger al indefenso como ordena el antiguo orden y prepararnos para vencer o morir...

Los señores de Avalón aprobaron las acciones del hermano del capitán de la guardia que había actuado con sensatez, Mordiak le agradeció infinitamente a su hermano sus acciones, diciendo que nunca se hubiera perdonado el haber sido el causante de la ruina de la ciudad, ahora era momento de terminar las fiestas y ceremonias y cada cual partir para preparar a sus hombres para la batalla, terrible sería el día de mañana...

Hagen gritaba el nombre de su hermana por todas partes, pero por ningún lugar aparecía Calipso o los magos, ni mencionar a sus hermanos. De pronto el viento les hizo escuchar tres silbidos claramente, la señal que Hagen le dijera a Calipso, no había duda, de tal forma el caballo llevo a sus jinetes a donde provenía el sonido, su sorpresa fue enorme cuando después de cruzar unos tupidos arbustos encontraron en un claro a Calipso y Godric, la chica lloraba abrazada a Godric, el noble mago solamente les señalo con su mano algo que se encontraba en el suelo del claro, Eninshire que había recuperado su forma, Hagen y Ellorha no podían creer lo que veían... en el suelo reposaba el cuerpo de Oberkai ¿acaso estaba muerto?

¿Dónde estoy? Se preguntaba Oberkai, había visto una vez más a ese extrañó ser con cabeza de halcón y después todo fue oscuridad... Una vez más se había perdido como le había sucedido en ese extraño lugar lleno de arena, intento orientarse pero no sirvió de nada, y para molestar más al heredero ese dolor en el hombro, una vez que saliera de ese lugar, Asayarafath se las vería con él, no era posible que se permitiera esas libertades, se estaba quejando en voz alta cuando un sonido a sus espaldas llamo su atención, era una lengua extraña, la voz de un hombre molesto; se giro y para su sorpresa vio al halcón frente a él.

Ya me canse de que aparezcas así ¿qué no ves que estaba ocupado? Ahora regrésame ahí inmediatamente...- le ordeno Oberkai con insolencia.

Guarda silencio, debería abofetearte, estos días te has comportado como un verdadero idiota- le dijo el halcón en lengua mastrig- tan ciego estas para no darte cuenta de tus errores.

¿Me has llamado idiota?- le contesto molesto Oberkai- mira no soportare que una criatura tan desagradable, bizarra, deforme y repugnante como tu me ofenda, tu insolencia sería suficiente para que con una orden mía pasaras toda tu vida en un calabozo o mejor aún en el terrible pasaje de las banshees, no tienes idea de con quien te has metido abominable adefesio.

Sí no fueras yo- dijo el halcón molesto pero con calma- te daría tal golpe que aprenderías a respetarme.

¿Cómo que soy tú?- pregunto con ingenuidad el príncipe- mi madre nunca ha tenido un hijo como tú y yo... solamente obsérvame soy el vivo reflejo del heredero, soy perfecto y tú solamente eres una ridícula parodia de la naturaleza humana...

Una ilusión es lo que estas viviendo- continuo el halcón- un truco que la oscuridad te ha hecho y tú has caído; entre más te alejes de lo que crees más será el control que la noche tenga sobre ti... Nunca has tenido la apariencia de tu padre, solamente es el deseo de la zorra el que te ha dado tal apariencia, tu mente esta nublada me ha hecho dormir ¿no me crees? Sé todo lo que te ha pasado, lo que te pasa y lo que te pasará Soy tu conciencia príncipe Oberkai, trataron de alejarme pero por medio de la magia de la dama blanca me han permitido comunicarme contigo. Entiéndelo, si no haces algo; sino aceptas las consecuencias de tus errores será demasiado tarde para todos aquellos a quienes amasa, y para próximas generaciones.

¿Es una broma, cierto?- al parecer Oberkai no había escuchado nada de lo que el halcón le decía.

Eres más sordo que un troll de montañas que se ha pasado todo el día gritando su nombre y el eco le ha multiplicado para hacerle creer que es un ejercito contra el- dijo irritado el halcón, de pronto lo tomo del cuello del traje- Escúchame bien, la herida del hombro, yo también la tengo; te la hizo tu hermano sin intención cuando tuviste una visión, tu mismo te has preguntado porque puedes verme, es porque las visiones vienen a ti, el demonio negro lo sabe, sabía que las visiones arruinarían sus planes, por eso te ha nublado la mente, yo he podido entrar e intentar hacerte ver la realidad, no podía hablar tu lengua, nuestra lengua hasta estar así de conectados. ¿Lo entiendes? Bien, ahora si tu cuerpo ha resistido harás algo, ¿no creas que te diré todo lo que debes hacer? Corrige tus errores, salva a tus hermanos, recupera la confianza de Asayarafath o perderás más de lo que has perdido hasta ahora...

Por primera vez desde al parecer mucho tiempo Oberkai entendió que esto no era una broma, de pronto recordó a Ághata, a sus hermanas banshees, las pruebas de Yoshua, los magos y Asayarafath...

¿Qué he hecho?- se dijo arrepentido de sus acciones- como hermano mayor yo debía protegerles; Lubhai, ella lo hizo, como no me di cuenta. Pero ni Krashian, Lubhai o Asayarafath tienen la culpa, fueron manipulados por Asayaraseth ¡Debo hacer algo! Rápido haz que despierte, convocare a mis hermanos; llamare a las banshees rescataremos a los que han sido atrapados, el ataque de Asayaraseth será detenido. ¡No permitiré que todo Avalón, todo este mundo sufra bajo su negra garra!

Nobles palabras- dijo el halcón- pero debes estar conciente del peso que cargaras en la espalda, ¿aceptas las consecuencias de tus actos?

Sí- contesto Oberkai sin dudar.

En ese caso adelante, nuestro destino espera...- dijo el halcón señalando una puerta de luz que se abrió en la oscuridad.

Espera- dijo de pronto Oberkai antes de cruzar la puerta- ¿cómo se llama la mujer que vi entre los cortinajes y la arena?

El halcón solo sonrió.

¿Acaso, no puedes esperar unos cuantos años más?- contesto el halcón mientras desaparecía entre las sombras, y Oberkai desaparecía entre el brillo de la luz...

No es posible que este muerto- dijo Hagen acercándose un poco al cuerpo de su hermano, nada, simplemente no había nada que él pudiera hacer.

Ellorha se acercó a Calipso que se había separado de Godric, la niña tenía la diadema de diamantes en la frente que aun brillaba; era la nueva oráculo y no había entendido que era la visión del halcón con una flecha en su ala, si tan solo hubiera tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Oberkai pero, en lugar de eso había pasado todo el tiempo con Eninshire, se sentía culpable. Calipso vio que la niña estaba a punto de llorar, así que reprimiendo sus lagrimas se acerco a ella para consolarla.

Eninshire no podía creer lo que veía, el no quería que las cosas ocurrieran de esa forma, su mal carácter desapareció en esos momentos, se acerco a Oberkai, no podía creer que le perdieran de esa forma, no, no quería creerlo, no lo haría. Se arrodillo junto al cuerpo, no había ninguna reacción por parte de su hermano.

Vamos Oberkai, no puedes hacernos esto- le decía desesperado mientras trataba que reaccionara su hermano.

Déjalo Eninshire- le dijo Hagen intentando que dejara de torturarse de esa forma- déjalo partir, déjalo ir en paz...

No- decía Eninshire- no puede terminar así, él es fuerte lograra salir de esta, ¿no lo ves? Esta vivo, Oberkai, se que me escuchas, lo lamento, lo que dije, es mentira, no nos hagas esto- decía mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, e intentaba de reanimar a Oberkai- ¿qué estoy haciendo? ¿por qué perder el tiempo? La pócima de mi madre- y de entre sus ropas encontró una hermosa botella de color gris perla en forma de estrella- Solamente debe beberla y...

Los arbustos frente a ellos se movieron de pronto, y para el asombro de todos vieron llegar a Aghurain la banshee no podía creerlo que veía, sin darse cuenta estuvo a punto de gritar con desesperación el nombre de Oberkai, lo que hubiera sido un error fatal, lo único que lo evito fue un buen golpe en la cabeza propinado por... la hechicera Zoroondel que apareció en el momento exacto justo detrás de ella y le indico que guardara silencio.

Eninshire estaba a punto de hacer que Oberkai bebiera el líquido solamente era cuestión de acercar la botella a sus labios y...

No deberías desperdiciarla de tal forma- dijo de pronto Oberkai casi en un susurro con voz apagada para el descanso de todos.

Oberkai, que bueno que estas vivo- fue lo único que dijo Eninshire, y bajando la voz solo para que Oberkai le escuchara- yo lamento todo lo que te dije, estaba muy molesto y...

No te preocupes, ya lo he olvidado, perdóname tú; les debo muchas explicaciones...- dijo Oberkai con una sonrisa, aunque era tanto el dolor que sentía que apenas y podía hacer una triste mueca.

Las explicaciones las daré yo — dijo la hechicera Zoroondel avanzando hacia ellos.

¿Qué es lo que haces aquí bruja?- le pregunto molesto Eninshire- deberíamos entregarte a Atalanta, ella estaría encantada de ajustar cuentas contigo, aunque no tenga permitida la venganza.

Eninshire, no seas desconsiderado- le corto Hagen- por favor, venerable anciana; se que podrás explicarnos tus acciones y las de Payu.

Príncipe, siempre tan cortes- le dijo la hechicera- siempre vez a la dama en cualquier mujer sin importar su apariencia, por eso, querido príncipe yo contaré lo que el halcón ha olvidado, lo que la banshee debía informar y lo que los príncipes deben corregir...

Todos esperaban expectantes el relato de Zoroondel ¿acaso sería decisivo en la vida de todos los héroes y villanos de este mundo el relato de la anciana hechicera?

Continuara...


	28. Chapter 28

CAPÍTULO 28. DRAGONES Y DEMONIOS.

La noche estaba oscura, Zoroondel se preparaba para iniciar su relato, Calipso hizo aparecer unas esferas de luz doradas para iluminar la oscuridad que en que se encontraban, la diadema de Ellorha había servido bien de linterna por el momento pero era justo que alguien más iluminara ese lugar. Eninshire no espero a que la hechicera comenzara su parloteo, haciendo aparecer lo que necesitaba para curar a su hermano, puso manos a la obra. Oberkai estaba muy lastimado, el golpe dado por la lanza fue certero, era admirable la fuerza de Asayarafath para tan terrible propósito. Eninshire tuvo que recibir la ayuda de Godric y de Hagen para retirarla, cuando la lanza fue removida, tuvo que apresurarse lo más que pudiera para que Oberkai no se desangrara, para su alivio los mastrigs son resistentes, aunque no pudo escaparse del brazo roto, un hombro dislocado, una herida profunda, un dolor de campeonato y unas costillas rotas. Eso y que estaría en perfectas condiciones en un mes a lo más, lo lamentable que no tenían suficiente tiempo para esperar su recuperación.

Ahora que el príncipe esta bien- dijo Zoroondel cuando Calipso hizo aparecer una litera de hierbas que ayudo a crecer- creo que podemos comenzar un interesante relato.

A Eninshire le molestaba el escuchar la ronroneante voz de la hechicera, esta lo había notado, porque con un movimiento de su báculo hizo aparecer una cortina de humo de color gris que la envolvió, todos se pusieron en guardia no fuera a ser una trampa. Unos instantes después Zoroondel apareció una vez más frente a sus ojos, pero ya no era la horrible anciana, era una joven doncella hermosa, que cualquiera hubiera tomado por alguien más que la hechicera sino hubiera sido por su cayado que todavía portaba entre sus manos.

Así esta mejor- dijo con una voz melodiosa aunque no llegaba a la perfección de la voz de Lubhai- esta apariencia me gusta más; pero pone nerviosos a los dragones, se dan cuenta fácilmente que no es natural- dijo mientras sacudía su cabello, una melena de color blanco, tan blanco como el del mismo Nicodemus.

¿Un obsequio del demonio?- pregunto Oberkai recordando el cambio de su hermana.

Sí, él puede mejorar tu apariencia, pero el precio a pagar no es barato- dijo ella sin darle mucha importancia- bien, ya que el tiempo nos apremia voy a comenzar, no quiero interrupciones- ordeno con una mirada muy seria- En ese caso, esta es la historia. Asayaraseth les ha encontrado, de eso no tengan duda; quiere venganza y para eso ha preparado una cruenta batalla para el amanecer. Le ha dado tiempo a vuestro padre para ver si le puede dar un reto, y no una burda imitación de valentía como hacía años lo hizo su abuelo.

Todos guardaban silencio, no sabían como contestar. Si Zoroondel esta de parte del demonio negro ¿Por qué les daba esta información?

El sabe lo que estoy haciendo en este momento, porque el me mando- dijo Zoroondel adivinando el pensamiento de los demás- el sabe que la banshee tenía esas intenciones, pero que no había podido dar su mensaje; sabía de la traición de la serpiente, porque él la había planeado, todo lo que les acaeció a ustedes pobres príncipes él lo sabe; pero, - hizo una pausa levantando la vista recorriendo a todos con su mirada- no las tiene todas consigo.

Eninshire trato de hablar, pero Hagen lo detuvo, Zoroondel había dicho que no se le interrumpiera.

Bien príncipe- dijo esta- si vuestro hermano me hubiera interrumpido en este momento me hubiera desaparecido y ya no sería problema mío si no sabían como arreglárselas- Eninshire se sintió como un tonto- bien, el enemigo esta confiado, esta seguro de que vuestro hermano se ha corrompido, no ignora que el halcón esta herido, pero sabe que no puede hacer nada por detenerle. Ahora, lo que sugiero es que utilicemos una de sus armas a nuestro favor.

El tiene a un mago, nosotros también, ustedes mastrigs como creo ya lo han notado- dijo mirando a Calipso- tienen la capacidad de dar más poder a los magos; no mi lord- dijo mirando a Godric- no fue una simple transferencia de energía, es algo más profundo, tanto que el mismo Demonio no tiene noción de que exista, es una relación única que solo se presentará entre seres mágicos puros; Eninshire no pongas esa cara, esa tontería de que el heredero de Oberón es una criatura mágica pura por apariencia es una estupidez ideada, por el demonio para desmoralizar a tu padre- Eninshire una vez más había intentado abrir la boca, pero al momento la había cerrado- en los dominios de los demonios, donde se resguarda Asayaraseth tiene guardados cientos de artefactos, criaturas y armas, hay una que nos puede servir muy bien ¿qué es? No lo sé, solamente sé que la encerró desde el momento en que la encontró, por temor ¿no pueden creerme que él sienta temor? Cierto, no es temor como el que nosotros conocemos; pero, que se siente desprotegido es una debilidad que no muestra más que cada mil años, estamos de suerte. Ahora, lo que les ofrezco es lo siguiente, les llevare a sus dominios, encontrarán el arma, que nos de mas tiempo y regresaremos a enfrentarle en batalla ¿Qué dicen?

Al parecer eso era todo el relato de Zoroondel ,todos tenían sus dudas, era muy posible que se tratara de una trampa, con los servidores de ese demonio no se podía creer todo, debían ser desconfiados, para sobrevivir.

¿Es una trampa?- pregunto después de mucho pensarlo Eninshire.

Puede ser pero no tienen otra alternativa- dijo Zoroondel sin molestarse.

Si conseguimos esa arma- dijo Godric- hay oportunidad de salvarles y a Salazar.

Podemos intentarlo- volvió a contestar ella- pero, del mago no lo sé, eso dependerá de él; se ha entregado al demonio aunque no se haya dado cuenta, su destino es incierto, al igual que el de nosotros.

Debemos intentarlo- dijo Calipso- sino hacemos algo, no importa cuantos seamos, ni los imponente de nuestras defensas, ese monstruo destruirá todo.

Esas son nobles palabras- le cortó Zoroondel- pero las niñas no vienen conmigo, solamente los príncipes, los héroes y la banshee.

¿yo?- pregunto la chica que no había hablado desde que viera a Oberkai herido.

Porque necesito alguien que sirva como conector para regresar a la tierra del demonio- contesto la hechicera tomando con sus manos el cayado y comenzando a dibujar en la tierra un círculo perfecto- necesito un esclavo suyo, que le pertenezca; yo puedo ir y venir, pero solo cuando él habré un portal, sin portal no importa cuanto lo intente, no podría regresar. Tu servirás como nexo. Bueno solamente si deseas acompañarnos, pero sin tu ayuda me será más difícil.

Supongo que debo ir- se resignó la banshee- además el me sentenció a que mi castigo será más terrible y doloroso, si ese es mi final, no me esconderé le aceptaré con la frente en alto.

Esa es la actitud, si caemos, caeremos peleando, no nos volveremos a esconder ni intentaremos huir- dijo Hagen- yo voy, les ayudare en lo que pueda; ese monstruo ha cometido el error de venir a mi hogar y molestarnos.

Además se ha llevado a tus hermanos- le dijo la hechicera- a su servicio están la zorra, el demonio y el lobo; pero se ha llevado a los gemelos.

¿el lobo?- dijo dudando Eninshire- ¿Krashian, era el lobo del pilar?

Zoroondel afirmo con la cabeza.

Eso le romperá el corazón a mi madre- dijo Hagen apenado- pero debemos detenerles, tal vez todavía tenemos tiempo de que regresen al buen camino; además, debemos salvar a los gemelos, me molestan mucho, pero no puedo abandonarles cuando más me necesitan. Zoroondel guíame, yo te acompañare.

Y yo- dijo Godric- ustedes me han ayudado cuando estaba herido, ayudaron a Salazar y él les ha pagado mal; no puedo remediar todo lo malo que ha hecho, pero si no les ayudo, me comportaría como él se ha comportado.

Yo también debo ir- dijo Eninshire- necesitarán toda la ayuda que necesiten, y con un transformista como yo, les será más fácil; tengo una idea que nos puede servir.

Pensé que estabas cansado- dijo de pronto Ellorha- no sería mejor que te quedaras.

No puedes convencerme pequeña, Calipso y tú deben regresar- dijo el alborotándole el cabello a la niña- nosotros regresaremos; pero mientras quiero que cuides mucho a Minos, mientras no estoy, todavía es muy pequeño. Si conozco los planes de mi padre las mujeres y niños irán a los refugios y los hombres pelearan. Tu debes protegerte.

Hablas como si no fueras a regresar- dijo la niña muy triste- pero, te quiero mucho Eninshire y te obedeceré aunque no me guste.

Eninshire no sabía que contestar, al igual que los demás intentaba parecer confiado, pero en realidad tenía miedo; no sabía si sería capaz de regresar, debía aparentar fortaleza frente a la niña.

Si han decidido ir- dijo de pronto Oberkai- yo también iré con ustedes.

¡no!- contestaron categóricamente sus hermanos.

¿Acaso estas loco?- dijo Hagen acomodando sus gafas- casi te matan, y todavía quieres más.

Hagen tiene razón, déjanos esto a nosotros, tu quédate, nuestro padre necesitara más tus consejos- dijo Eninshire dándole la espalda.

Sé que tienen razón para preocuparse- dijo una vez más el halcón- pero, también deben entender que todo esto es por culpa mía, sino me hubiera comportado como un idiota, me haría dado cuenta del juego del demonio y no habría necesidad de estar aquí en estos momentos.

Sí esa es tu decisión- dijo Zoroondel- no hay quien pueda hacerte cambiar de idea, yo acepto que vengas, pero en el momento en que topes de frente con el demonio; no podrás escapar a tu destino príncipe.

Así sea- dijo Oberkai logrando ponerse de pie.

Listo, si eso es lo que todos han decidido, unos toques de mi báculo y…- Zoroondel no pudo terminar la frase, un ruido de cascos la hizo callar.

No había de que preocuparse, ya que se trataba de Yoshua, que al no ver por ninguna parte a la oráculo y al mago, había decidido buscarlos, antes de regresar a prepararse junto con sus hermanas, para la ceremonia de ordenación. Debido al próximo ataque, lord Draco había dado ordenes de que se les ordenara guardianes al momento, dándole solamente un poco de tiempo para buscar a la niña.

¿A dónde van?- preguntó al verlos todos juntos.

Vamos a la tierra de los demonios, querido Yoshua- dijo Zoroondel.

Al escuchar la voz de la hechicera Yoshua no pudo evitar ponerse en guardia.

Espero no sea una trampa- le dijo- no intente dar a mis amigos como comida al terrible Payu,

Oh, no te preocupes por Payu, querido- dijo la hechicera con una sonrisa que no le tranquilizo- pronto, él ya no será un problema para ti….

Yoshua no puedes acompañarnos- dijo Eninshire- eres muy joven y los guardianes cuentan contigo para que les ayudes en la defensa.

Lo sé, pero esperaba que al menos ustedes pudieran estar en la ceremonia- dijo Yoshua un poco triste, pero al momento se repuso- no importa, sé cuales son mis obligaciones y el peligro en el que nos encontramos como para que actué irresponsablemente. Partan y regresen con bien, espero que podamos resistir hasta que ustedes regresen.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, el momento había llegado, los héroes estaban listos para partir, las chicas fueron entregadas a Yoshua para que las escoltara regresándolas al palacio y con los guardianes. La banshee se puso en medio del círculo para que Zoroondel recitara el hechizo necesario y el círculo se volviera el acostumbrado portal de llamas, que ya se conocía. El primero en entrar al círculo de llamas fue Eninshire, pero no lo hizo con su habitual forma, decidió que de estar en la tierra de los demonios, lo mejor era parecer uno por si alguna patrulla de reconocimiento les encontraba, esto no les pareció buena idea a Hagen y a Oberkai, pero Zoroondel dijo que no se le hubiera ocurrido un mejor disfraz. El resultado fue asombroso Eninshire en verdad parecía el mismo demonio negro. El segundo en entrar fue Oberkai, que gracias a una poción de Calipso había recuperado suficiente de su fuerza como para poder mantenerse de pie sin marearse, sus hermanos seguían insistiendo que era mejor que se quedara, pero, él sabía que a donde iban, les sería de gran ayuda.  
Hagen y Godric entraron al último, el mago se había despedido de Yoshua y al igual que los otros había prometido regresar sano y salvo, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que les deparaba el destino.

Listo, es momento de partir- dijo Zoroondle haciendo sonar su báculo contra el suelo.

Los que estaban adentro del círculo sintieron que este se ponía muy blando, como si se tratara de arenas movedizas, por unos minutos pensaron que ya habían caído en la trampa de la hechicera, pero solamente el piso se estaba reacomodando, para dar paso a una serie sin fin de escalones que se perdían en la oscuridad.

Hay que bajar- dijo la hechicera- con suerte llegaremos antes de que su ciudad caiga.

Debemos regresar antes del amanecer- dijo Eninshire y su voz ya no era la suya, era la del mismo Asayaraseth.

Ellorha estaba al lado de Yoshua, pero al ver que sus amigos y su querido Eninshire desaparecían en las sombras de esas escaleras que descendían hasta el mismo infierno, no pudo evitar separarse de él y correr a las guirnaldas de fuego que comenzaban a desaparecer.

¡Eninshire!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas- ¡por favor, debes regresar, con vida, por favor!

Eninshire no pudo evitar girarse para ver a la niña, la diadema de diamantes brillaba lejanamente, como si se tratase de una ilusión, a pesar de eso, no pudo evitar mover de un lado a otro la cola de demonio que tenía por la emoción; en esos momentos hubiera corrido al lado de la niña dejando de lado la misión que comenzaban, pero, sus responsabilidades estaban claras, debía terminar lo que había iniciado.

Vamos linda- dijo Yoshua ayudándola a subir a su pegaso- es hora de regresar a casa, ellos regresaran, ya verás.

Ellorha no contestó, solamente abrazó a Calipso y dejo que el pegaso comenzara su regreso con los demás.

Yoshua habìa cumplido su palabra de cuidar a las damas para que llegaran con bien a sus respectivos hogares, una vez listo; él también partió al momento, ya en la cueva de los dragones Lord Bowen le estaba esperando, por orden de Lord Draco el momento de su ordenación como caballero había llegado, una mezcla de sentimientos sentía Yoshua en su pecho, por un lado se sentía muy emocionado, por fin lo había logrado, por otro sentía miedo ya que le esperaba su primera batalla real, donde muy probablemente se enfrentarían a criaturas sanguinarias que no se tocarían el corazón para enfrentarse con un chico que aun no llegaba a la mayoría de edad. Y por el otro lado lo que más le apenaba, que ninguno de sus padre viera el momento que ambos ansiaban presenciar, cierto, no era en las mejores circunstancias cuando este momento llegaba a su vida, pero, una vez presentado quien era el para modificar los designios de las estrellas. Siguió a uno de sus maestros y en el interior lord Bowen le ayudo a prepararse, mientras todos seguían tristes por la pérdida de la madre de Yoshua y que su padre no quisiera salir de donde se había encerrado junto con el cuerpo de su amada esposa, lord Bowen vio una oportunidad para poder ayudar a Yoshua, el caballero quería mucho al muchacho, él no tenía hijos propios aun, pero, había soñado que de tenerlos le encantaría que fueran como este chico. Todos los guardianes cuando sus hijos se ordenan como caballeros les brindan un presente, y lord Bowen ya había entregado el suyo a Yoshua, además de su afecto, una perfecta armadura que le protegería en las situaciones más desesperadas. El joven lo agradeció de todo corazón. Unos minutos más y sería un caballero como su maestro, su padre y su madre, honraría a los dragones, y sobre todo el antiguo código…

El sonido del cuerno retumbó en todas las habitaciones, en la cámara principal bajo la gran cornamenta de fuego que la iluminaba se encuentran las tres lozas de roca con runas inscritas que les sirven a los dragones como tronos. En el trono central se encuentra Lord Draco una corona de oro esta sujeta entre sus cuernos brillando con la intensidad del fuego, a su derecha se encuentra lord Draganus con un zafiro sujeto por una cadena de plata al cuello, y a su izquierda en el lugar que ocupara lord Dralion con la esmeralda más brillante del todo el tesoro al pecho en esta ocasión se encuentra una dragona, lady Ambar se encuentra a la izquierda de su señor para completar el cuadro. A ambos lados de la estancia se encuentran los regimientos de los guardianes del dragón cada uno con su respectivo color, se extraña la presencia de los guardianes de color gris y su señor dragón que intenta recuperar sus fuerzas en una estancia bajo los cuidados de Draline.

El centro del recinto esta libre, a los pies de los dragones se encuentra la oráculo, aunque todavía es una niña pequeña su obligación es presenciar estas ceremonias para brindar un poco de luz a la oscuridad de sus compañeros y familia.

El cuerno es sonado una vez más, en silencio entra Atalanta, mentora de quienes serán ordenados en unos momentos más en sus manos lleva una bandeja de plata con algo cubierto por seda color roja, viste el traje de los guardianes de fuego, su cabello esta trenzado como siempre pero ahora formando un alto moño con ligeras hojas de oro entrelazadas, su rostro se ve triste ha sufrido el dolor de ver a quienes ama heridos, pero eso no la detiene para continuar con su deber, su traje es rojo con un bordado de un dragón, hace una reverencia a los dragones y se coloca frente a lady Ambar frente a sus patas.

El cuerno una vez más llena el lugar con sus acordes, ahora aparece Ilusionista, viste su habitual traje morado, su cabello esta recogido en una coleta que le deja un leve flequillo en la cara, en el cabello tiene una serie de perlas que hacen brillar más los tonos morados, en sus manos lleva una bandeja semejante a la de Atalanta, aun su frente tiene el leve color rojo de una quemadura, sus manos ya no están tan lastimadas, además que importa el sufrimiento físico con lo que se avecina, ella sabe que debe estar ahí para darle su apoyo incondicional a Yoshua, las esperanzas de los guardianes estan puestas en él.

Una última vez resuena el cuerno después de que Ilusionista a tomado su lugar frente a las patas de su señor dragón el turno de entrar ahora es del joven Valaray, su hermano ha perdido la vista y no esta seguro si su dragón se repondrá pero aun a pesar de sus perdidas debe continuar al igual que las otras guardianas, su hermano así lo hubiera hecho, en sus manos la bandeja con la seda de color rojo, su lugar frente a las patas del más importante de los dragones, su misión en esta ocasión ordenar como nuevo guardián a aquel por el que se ha esperado mucho tiempo.

El silencio inunda la sala, el cuerno retumba ahora mucho más armonioso que las ocasiones anteriores, todos los presentes no pueden evitar fijar su vista en la puerta de roble, esta se abre pesadamente, tres figuras que aun estado entre las sombras entran tranquilamente aunque visiblemente nerviosas, Yoshua y sus hermanas han llegado, el momento que han esperado, por el que han pasado tan difíciles pruebas ha llegado.

A la izquierda de su hermano se encuentra Wendy, tan hermosa y sencilla como siempre tiene el cabello recogido a ambos lados tiene un adorno de oro, como si fueran unas alas con tiernas plumas que se aferran tiernamente a su cabello, su traje es de color dorado, lo que significa que además de cualquier regimiento de guardianes que elija, tiene el derecho por nacimiento de ser protectora de los señores dragones y sus herederos, hombreras doradas protegen sus hombros, una fina cota de anillas de oro protege la parte libre de la protección del pecho como una fina camisa de manga larga que cubre hasta sus brazos, una especie de falda tableada completa la protección, no se dejen engañar la falda también hecha de oro, solo los dragones saben como hacerla para que le proteja y sea ligera para no incomodar a semejante campeona, sus botas son altas, cubriendo hasta un poco debajo de las rodillas, se ve nerviosa y emocionada. Solo ella sabe lo que ha esperado por este momento…

A la derecha de su hermano se encuentra su otra hermana, Kala, ella se ve más animada que Wendy, su cabello dorado con negro no necesita las alas que Wendy porta, por su parte ella tiene una especie de peineta, abierta como la cola de un pavoreal en la parte posterior, con ligeras gotas de diamantes, su rostro se ve confiado, segura, que bien aparenta los pocos nervios que esta sintiendo justamente ahora, su traje es dorado al igual que el de su hermana, pero lleva menos protección, más parece el traje de caza de un hombre, las anillas de oro le protegen de la misma manera que a su hermana, pero ella no porta la falda, y las botas no son tan altas, más parecen botines. Se ve que esta ansiosa por dar su juramento y recibir su arma.

Yoshua, amado Yoshua que has esperado esto más que tus hermanas juntas, estas al centro mostrándote sereno y tranquilo, es momento de verte digno ante tus señores, no necesitas adorno en tu noble cabeza, tu armadura brilla más que las de tus hermanas, la antigua armadura del maestro Bowen le queda a la perfección, en el peto que protege el pecho porta con orgullo el emblema de los dragones, el dragón altivo con las alas extendidas, las botas de color café tienen adornos de oro. Una sonrisa que recibe del dragón del trono central le inspiran más confianza y por esos momentos una vez más disfruta de ser joven, amado y de todo lo que le puede ofrecer la vida.

Lord Draco se levanta de su lugar y con paso majestuoso se coloca frente a los tres jóvenes, estos hincan una rodilla en la tierra y esperan con humildad las palabras del más sabio de los nobles dragones.

La voz del dragón retumba entre las paredes, es poderosa, majestuosa, sabia, como si todo el conocimiento de antiguas generaciones reposara en él, como si el primer dragón hablara por primera vez como lo hizo a la naciente raza de los hombres cuando la raza que viste escamas ya era vieja…

Hijos de guardianes, descendientes de aquellos que han jurado honrar el antiguo orden que fue establecido por las estrellas cuando estas brillaron por primera vez con la forma de la constelación de la cual humildemente formamos parte- comenzó a decir el dragón mirando seria pero tiernamente a los tres chicos que tienen la vista baja frente a él- por nacimiento estan destinados a seguir este camino, pero nadie en esta vida les obligara a que sigan ordenes sin sentido, ustedes son los únicos responsables de su alma, que para nosotros los dragones es lo más importante que podemos tener- hizo una leve pausa- vienen con humildad y gozo a recibir las virtudes que mi raza les ha destinado, aceptan el sacrificio que compete al guardián y todas sus nobles responsabilidades a favor de la luz, la vida y la esperanza.

Los tres chicos alzaron a la vez su rostro y contestaron afirmativamente.

En ese caso- dijo el dragón y al momento su señora le entregó una espada, antigua como el tiempo mismo símbolo de la alianza de respeto y mutua protección entre los hombres y los dragones; el dragón la tomo con su garra y la coloco de tal forma que su sombra se proyectaba sobre los tres chicos que seguían viéndolo con admiración- Este guardianes, caballeros de la antigua orden es su juramento:- una vez más el silencio, nadie se atrevía ni siquiera a respirar con fuerza- "Permanezcan sin temor al enfrentarse a sus enemigos. Hablen con la verdad siempre, aunque esto les conduzca a la muerte. Protejan a los indefensos y desvalidos NUNCA, cometan actos de maldad-El dragón levanto la voz majestuosa al mencionar el juramento, era como si no fuera lord Draco el que hablara, de pronto hizo algo que los que nunca hubieran visto una ceremonia de estas entendería con el canto de la espada, donde no hay peligro de cortar por su filo, la meció levemente en el aire, y tomando vuelo les dio un ligero golpe (para un dragón) en la espalda a los tres chicos (ellos lo sintieron como la tunda que nunca antes habían recibido, pero continuaron en la misma postura)- Esto caballeros, guardianes del dragón es su juramento…

Con estos actos los dragones aceptan su parte de proteger a los hombres, como se los hizo jurar el primer dragón cuando sintió que su tiempo había llegado; ahora correspondía sellar el pacto a los guardianes dignos representantes de los hombres.

Yoshua, Kala y Wendy dijeron al mismo tiempo su juramento, las palabras les salían del fondo del corazón, eran verdaderas, como nunca nadie hasta ese momento las había pronunciado nunca en tan noble recinto.

"Nosotros caballeros juramos valor, nuestro corazón sólo conoce la virtud, nuestra espada defiende al indefenso, nuestra fuerza sostiene al afligido, nuestra espada y alma solo conoce la verdad, nuestra ira deshace la maldad…"

El juramento había sido dicho, el pacto sellado; ahora arrepiéntete corazón de pensar tan siquiera faltar a tu palabra, porque el castigo será peor que vivir en vida el fuego del infierno. Lord Draco estaba complacido con los tres chicos y ahora les sonreía abiertamente, los guardianes no pudieron evitarlo y rompieron en exclamaciones de alegría y gozo; de pronto recordaron que la ceremonia no terminaba y debían guardar el control como la situación lo ameritaba.

En ese caso, levantaos caballeros- dijo el dragón, los chicos le obedecieron- ya sois caballeros, pero falta la marca para que el mundo entero alabe a sus guardianes- los tres chicos sin que nadie les dijera sabían que venía y con cierto temblor a la vez descubrieron su hombro derecho, solo fue cuestión de segundos, lord Draco paso su garra por el hombro de cada chico y al momento una sensación de calor, pero no de fuego que abraza sino de fuego que protege les llego hasta el corazón- guardiana de tierna mirada y sencillo corazón- le dijo a Wendy- porta con orgullo tu marca, la del viento que es libre como tú- la chica se miró emocionada su hombro la marca de un dragón azul tatuado como si fuera una marca de nacimiento, estaba muy contenta, su madre también era dragón de viento- guardiana que tienes el fuego del valor a flor de piel- le dijo a Kala- azotarás a tus enemigos como un incendio, pero brindarás calor a quienes amas con el fuego de tu corazón- Kala no pudo evitar gritar de la emoción, Sí, era un dragón de fuego, el tatuaje era el mismo dragón que tenía Wendy, pero de un fuerte color escarlata- y por último tú, a quien las estrellas nos mandaron como aquel por el que esperamos por años y años- le dijo a Yoshua- brilla como las estrellas, la fuerza de tu corazón no será apagada nunca ni por sufrimientos ni por dolor, eras, eres y serás, honra tus principios noble corazón, que nadie será capaz de doblegarte y atraerte a las tinieblas- Yoshua apreciaría esas palabras por toda su vida, miro con humildad su hombro, como lo imaginaba un dragón, un tatuaje majestuoso; Yoshua era un dragón dorado, el más alto honor que podía tener algún guardián y eso que aun no había sido capaz de desplegar sus alas, su corazón latió emocionado, un dragón dorado, es el que puede alcanzar el nivel archangelus, unas alas todavía mucho más hermosas y majestuosas que el nivel angelus- Ahora guardianes vuestras armas, que serán utilizadas solamente con virtud y nunca para la venganza, como caballeros del antiguo orden, nunca deben sentirse tentados por tan funesta palabra.

En ese momento los mentores se acercaron, y mostraron lo que contenían las bandejas de plata que portaban. Para Wendy, un arco de finas maderas, con un carcaj repleto de flechas, con punta de diamante para marcar el alto a sus enemigos, con una magia ancestral que harían que nunca fallara un tiro cuando un inocente estuviera en peligro; su perla del día de su prueba estaba incrustada sobre unas runas de protección en la base del arco, ella lo agradeció de corazón; para Kala, que casi lo arrebató de las manos de su mentora, una magnifica arma que podía cambiar de apariencia según lo apremiante de la situación, ya fuera un arco, una cimitarra, o una espada. Con el rubí color sangre incrustado, solamente era necesario que lo tocara para cambiar de apariencia el arma. Yoshua estaba contento con su arma, nada más sencillo y práctico como una espada con su brillante incrustado iluminando todo el lugar con su hermosa luz, cuando pregunto que magia portaba su arma, Atalanta solo sonrió "lo que haga, lo hará cuando la necesidad llegue" fue lo único que hizo, el chico la acepto y no preguntó nada más.

Listo, honrad el antiguo código- dijo Lord Draco- ahora a descansar un poco, en unas horas deberemos defender a quienes amamos de las injusticias del mal…

Todos aceptaron retirándose a sus respectivas habitaciones cuando pasara el peligro, la celebración sería más deliciosa…

Oberkai y los demás continuaban bajando en la oscuridad de esa escalera sin fondo, podía escuchar como el sonido de sus propios pies se hacían cada vez más lejanos, no entendía como podía cruzar Asayaraseth por ese camino interminable con rapidez cada vez que había él o sus hermanos llegado a Avalón, por que seguramente él en persona ya había estado en su hogar.

Zoroondel estaba muy callada, solamente seguía apoyándose en el cayado, tal vez solo era por costumbre porque al tener una apariencia tan joven no lo necesitaba. Eninshire se miraba constantemente sus manos, ahora unas poderosas garras negras, y al verlas no podía sentir un poco de miedo era la misma apariencia de su hermano Asayarafath pero aun así solo le inspiraba temor y desconfianza. Hagen iba al lado de Godric y Oberkai por si necesitaba su hermano ayuda, si en algún momento se sentía mal. Era extraño, en semejante oscuridad sus hermanos en diferentes ocasiones tropezaban o trastabillaban al igual que el mago, pero él en ningún momento había tenido uno de esos accidentes y eso que él llevaba puestas las gafas negras.

Siguieron esa penosa peregrinación al hogar de los demonios por más de una hora, Eninshire comenzaba a desesperarse, tal vez había sido una trampa y ahora en lugar de estar preparando las defensas de su hogar se encontraban tragados por la tierra a cientos de cientos de metros bajo la isla, su mal humor una vez más volvía a hacer acto de presencia.

Hagen iba a intentar decir algo, cuando de pronto un temblor muy fuerte hizo que trataran de sujetarse de algún lugar, lamentablemente las paredes de esa especie de pozo habían desaparecido y los escalones por los que bajaban comenzaban a desmoronarse a sus pies. La misma Zoroondel no sabía o fingía muy bien que era lo que estaba pasando, para desesperar más a los hijos de Oberón con un crujido los escalones desaparecieron por fin, haciendo que todos cayeran al vacío Godric intento alumbrar con su varita, pero la luz fue devorada al momento por las sombras, Eninshire intento utilizar las alas de demonio que tenía en la espalda, pero no sabía como controlarlas y no le sirvieron para nada, Hagen en su caída creyó haber chocado con algo, ya que su espalda comenzó a molestarle como si se hubiera raspado terriblemente, un dolor y un cosquilleo no le dejaban pensar que en menos de lo que pensaba seria una fea mancha en el suelo ¿y si había rocas? Se estremeció de pensarlo, de pronto sus ojos comenzaron a molestarle como nunca, se quito las gafas y los froto con fuerza, no en ese momento no, nunca le habían molestado como hasta esos momentos, y para colmo la sombra que a todos abrazaba.

"Usa las alas" le dijo una voz en su cabeza ¿alas? Se pregunto a si mismo sin comprender, sus hermanos caían, podía escuchar todavía el grito que Zoroondel había dado por la sorpresa, Pudo sentir como si lo partieran en dos, y de pronto, sus ojos dejaron de molestarle, podía ver claramente en la oscuridad, como si se tratara de un día soleado, vio como abajo a sus pies todos caían, pero él no seguía avanzando, con cierto temor paso su mano por su espalda ¡Por la dama blanca- pensó- son alas! En la espalda del joven había un par de hermosas alas blancas tan suave como las de los mismos guardianes, eso era un caso extraordinario ya que ningún mastrig a lo largo de la historia desde que el tiempo era tiempo había tenido alas de las cuales sentirse orgulloso portador. Sin entender muy bien el porque del cambio Hagen se abalanzo en picada para atrapar a sus hermanos, al primero en sujetar fue a Godric quien se sorprendió de igual manera al ver a Hagen, éste logró a su vez atrapar a Eninshire que había sujetado entre sus brazos a Zoroondel, él único que no se veía era Obekai. El peso de todos era demasiado, tanto que el pobre de Hagen comenzó a cansarse, no quería caer de nuevo en esa nada que seguía y seguía bajo sus pies, pero el esfuerzo había sido demasiado, todos se precipitaron una vez más al vacío para su fortuna, ya no quedaba mucha distancia por recorrer y aterrizaron en una visible polvareda, Oberkai estaba a unos metros de ellos, fue el primero en caer, no porque nadie lo hubiera sujetado a tiempo sino porque justamente cuando Hagen cambio de apariencia una terrible y monstruosa voz en su cabeza le dijo con voz fría disfrutando cada letra "TE ESTOY ESPERANDO, Y TENGO UNA HERMOSA SORPRESA PARA TI…"

Oberkai se había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza, pero escucho cuando los demás cayeron pesadamente, levanto un poco el rostro de la tierra y con un suspiro vio que no se habían hecho daño, pero por la impresión estaban inconscientes, antes de perder él también el conocimiento, se dio cuenta de algo, Hagen tenía plumas blancas entre el cabello (había perdido unas pocas en la caída)

Asayarafath y las garras habían llegado hacia unos minutos ante la presencia de Asayaraseth, el demonio de cobre esperaba ver a su hermano negro preparando sus ejércitos, o haciendo sufrir a alguna pobre alma en pena, pero en lugar de eso, lo veía disfrutando, si es que los demonios pueden disfrutar algo, de una triste canción que su única banshee cantaba, la pobre tenía los ojos muy rojos cada palabra que entonaba la hacía sufrir, lo que extasiaba al demonio negro. Asayarafath quería contarle a su hermano todo lo que había hecho pero tuvo que esperar otro momento, ya que sin que nadie lo esperara frente a sus ojos cayó la otra banshee, la que acompañara a Oberkai y los demás; ésta abrió los ojos y no pudo evitar dar un grito desgarrador cuando se encontró de frente con Asayaraseth.

ASÍ QUE YA ESTAN AQUÍ- dijo el demonio poniéndose de pie- EXCELENTE, ME TEMIA QUE NO ACEPTARAS REGRESAR.

Aghurain se puso de pie altivamente, el miedo la había dominado un poco pero ahora se había repuesto.

Miente lo que quieras, monstruo pero si tienes razón- dio intentado que la voz no le temblara- ya ha llegado quien te detendrá, quien no temerá hacer lo correcto por verte encerrado por toda la eternidad en una celda de fuego.

AH, ASÍ QUE OBERKAI ESTA AQUÍ- dijo él disfrutando la cara de terror de la banshee- ESTOY COMPLACIDO AGHURAIN, ME LO HAS ENTREGADO TU SOLA. AUNQUE SIN LA AYUDA DE ZOROONDEL ME TEMO HUBIERA ESPERADO MAS. OH SI AGHURAIN HA LLEGADO EL MOMENTO DE TU CASTIGO, AHORA NO MUESTRAS ESA MIRADA ALTANERA ¿CIERTO? AHORA TE PREOCUPA AQUEL QUE LLEGARA Y DESCONOCE LO QUE LE HARAS. NO PUEDES CREERLO O NO QUIERES CREERLO; PERO MIENTRA EL SE ENCUENTRE AQUÍ, Y TU CONTINUES EXISTIENDO NO SERE YO EL QUE LO TORTURE, SINO TU HERMOSA MANO…

¿pero hermano?- se aventuro a hablar Asayarafath- no lo entiendo, yo…asesine a Oberkai, fue un accidente o un designio del destino, pero así fue. El esta muerto.

NO HERMANO, RECUERDA QUE SOLO TE DIJE QUE ES UNA LASTIMA QUE LOS PAJARILLOS SALGAN LASTIMADOS, NO QUE ESTEN MUERTOS. PERO DE QUE HAS HECHO ALGO TERRIBLE QUE NI EL MISMO OBERON TE PERDONARA, LO HAS HECHO-dijo Asayaraseth acercándose más a Asayarafath- ¿DESEAS SEGUIR SIENDO MI HERMANO?

Asayarafath guardo silencio unos minutos sentía la mirada de todos, esperando su respuesta, esperando el giro que provocarían sus palabras en el carácter de Asayaraseth.

Deseo ser tu hermano, hermano- dijo el demonio de cobre humildemente.

ESO ERA LO QUE QUERÍA ESCUCHAR- dijo el demonio negro con una amenazadora sonrisa- EN ESE CASO VEN CONMIGO CAPITAN DEL DEMONIO NEGRO, ES MOMENTO DE PREPARARTE- y agregando muy bajo, tanto que solo fue un pensamiento- Y MARCARTE PARA QUE TU SANGRE CORRA SI SE TE OCURRE TRAICIONARME.

Todos siguieron a Asayaraseth quien tomo a ambas banshees para que los siguieran, las garras no habían dejado libres ni por un segundo a los gemelos que continuaban forcejeando sin lograr conseguir nada, para poder escapar hubieran tenido que tener la fuerza de un dragón. Asayaraseth se detuvo de pronto y giro para ver a los gemelos que al ver el odio en sus ojos comenzaron a temblar como cuando eran niños pequeños.

Y ESO TENDRAN- les dijo con una sonrisa que de haber podido los hubiera hecho llorar…

Oberkai abrió los ojos, se encontró con Eninshire; todos los demás no se encontraban.

¿Estas bien?- preguntó Eninshire frotándose la cabeza- creo que me clave los cuernos.

¿Dónde están los demás?- preguntó Oberkai, sintió un pinchazo en el hombro y los vendajes se mancharon de carmín.

Por eso no quería que vinieras- dijo Eninshire- ahora tendré que vendarte de nuevo- intento cambiar de forma, pero para su horror no podía lograr recuperar su forma- esto no es posible- dijo con espanto.

Oberkai entendió el problema en el que se encontraba su hermano, intentó tranquilizarlo pero en ese momento como antes era costumbre todo comenzó a ponerse neblinoso y una visión vino a él; una que ya había tenido antes mucho antes; pero que no podía recordar hasta ese momento: "TU LO PROVOCASTE, PUDISTE EVITARLO PERO NO HICISTE NADA, ACEPTA LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE TUS ACTOS…" la voz de siempre, la que le dijera que lo esperaba volvía a sonar en su cabeza. Una vez más la visión de Eninshire con un brazo de otro color; pero ahora lo entendía el brazo, la garra, el color negro, se referían a esa apariencia. Por Elladahiane, no lo había visto, no lo había entendido, si estaban ahí era por voluntad de Asayaraseth, si había permitido que Eninshire lograra copiarlo era para que ahora el príncipe no pudiera cambiar una vez más a su forma de siempre.

Esto esta mal- dijo Oberkai sin preocuparse del dolor en el hombro- trata de calmarte, tienes que cambiar de forma. Ese disfraz ha sido una mala idea, intenta cambiar debes lograrlo oh…

Silencio- le cortó Eninshire- alguien viene…

Oberkai no pudo evitar sentir miedo, sentía como su corazón latía a mil por hora, no podía soportarlo, ¿Qué venia? No veía nada en ese mar de sombras. Eninshire también estaba visiblemente nervioso aunque intentaba aparentar calma. Unos pasos se escucharon más cerca, como si alguien comenzara a trotar, ahora más veloces ¿Por qué corrïa?

De pronto sin avisar y sin que ellos pudieran reaccionar el causante de sus miedos se presento frente a ellos, era un pequeño troll como un niño tenía un cántaro entre las manos, que al momento de ver a Eninshire dejo caer y este se estrello rompiéndose en fragmentos mojados, estaba muy asustado, como si hubiera sido descubierto en una falta muy grave, sobre su cabeza había una esfera verde muy gélida que desprendía una luz fantasmal, al ser tan tenue por eso no había visto que los hijos de Oberón se encontraban cerca.

¡por favor señor de la noche, no me mate! —grito el troll llorando- solo he ido a buscar lo que Prockock me encargo, no he cometido ninguna falta, no me mate.

Los hermanos se miraron con una mirada de agradecimiento al cielo, el troll había confundido a Eninshire con el verdadero Asayaraseth.

No te haré nada por el momento, asquerosa criatura- trato de fingir la voz del demonio el pobre de Eninshire pero no podía hacerla tan terrible como se suponía debía ser; algo había fallado al momento de copiar al demonio que la voz no se parecía- pero debes señalarme el camino.

El troll lo miro confundido.

ES QUE DEBO EXPLICAR MIS ACTOS A SEMEJANTE PEDAZO DE CRIATURA MAL ENGENDRADA- rugió Eninshire.

Hasta Oberkai se sorprendió esa voz era muy semejante a la que él ya había escuchado antes.

No, mi señor no,- dijo el troll haciendo reverencia sin mirar a la cara a Eninshire- lo que el señor de la noche, lo que el trueno solicite, se le entregara en el acto, oh señor de las plagas que azotan a los pueblos seguidores de la luz…

SI NO QUIERES QUE TE REBANE, MEJOR ES QUE TE APRESURES- dijo Eninshire levantándose.

Ahora hasta Oberkai sentía miedo, esa sí era la voz de Asayaraseth.

Siguieron al troll por no sabían donde, lo único que podían ver eran sombras, oscuridad que les envolvía en terrible abrazo, y de pronto sin saber como habían llegado, donde se encontraban las luces se hicieron presentes, habían llegado a una enorme puerta de roca tallada con criaturas monstruosas que devoraban con placer a criaturas inocentes que lloraban de miedo, eran escenas dantescas, Oberkai se sintió muy mal solo llegar a esa puerta, sin más giro sobre sus goznes y con un sonido chirriante dejo ver cientos de luces rojas en el interior, eran los brillos de cientos de antorchas mortecinas que alumbraban la nada.

¿Qué lugar es este?- se pregunto Eninshire a si mismo en voz muy baja.

Oberkai le seguía de cerca, como si fuera un prisionero que seguía a su verdugo.

ESTO… ES MI MUNDO- dijo el trueno hecho voz a sus espaldas.

Se giraron lentamente rogando no ver lo que no querían, en lugar del pequeño troll que les guiara estaba el verdadero Asayaraseth en todo su tamaño, con la apariencia que los libros y las antiguas leyendas describían, el miedo hecho presencia, el mal encarnado en ser, les sonreía con deleite al escuchar el latir apresurado de sus corazones.

ESTO ES MI MUNDO- continuo- Y LES HE ESTADO ESPERANDO, OH ES MEJOR QUE DIGA… LES HEMOS ESTADO ESPERANDO.

Al momento las antorchas brillaron con terrible intensidad y Oberkai y su hermano vieron sin esperanza en los corazones como habían sido rodeados por cientos de miles de orcos, trolls y demonios menores que les sonreían malévolamente mostrando todos los colmillos. Habían caído limpiamente en una trampa, que les esperaba por lo visto, desde hacía tiempo…

Continuara…


	29. Chapter 29

CAPÍTULO 29. EL LEÓN

LES DARÍA LA BIENVENIDA SI ME GUSTARA TENERLOS AQUÍ; PERO COMO ESE NO ES EL CASO- dijo Asayaraseth sentándose en su trono de roca- MIRA MI EJÉRCITO OBERKAI, MIRA MIS ORCOS, MIRA SUS CIMITARRAS, MIRA A MIS CAPÍTANES

Y al momento detrás de su trono aparecieron Krashian, Zardiak, Lubhai, Garra de Acero, Garra Roja con los gemelos atrapados, Mefistófeles, y Asayarafath.

MIRA MIS CAPITANES, MIRA CON CUANTAS TROPAS CUENTO, SOLO NECESITO DE UN PUÑADO DE MIS HOMBRES PARA ELIMINAR TU ODIOSA CIUDAD CON TODO Y TU ODIOSA RAZA- dijo el demonio disfrutando como Oberkai y Eninshire miraban con impotencia como sus hermanos estaban frente a ellos.

No puedes hacerlo despreciable monstruo- le reto Eninshire

Asayaraseth se puso de pie y camino lentamente hacia los dos hijos de Oberón.

ERES UN GRAN TRANSFORMISTA, ESO SE VE A SIMPLE VISTA ¿PERO QUE VEO?- dijo acercándose a Eninshire rodeándolo como un cazador a su presa- ¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO CUIDARAS LOS DETALLES MAS MÍNIMOS!- y al momento sujeto con fuerza su mano derecha- ¿Y MI MARCA?

Eninishire miraba con horror la marca del demonio en la garra, una marca abierta desde hacía tantos años por la espada de su padre, una marca que se negaba a cerrar como muestra del odio y rencor del que era capaz mostrar el amo de la noche, el señor de la tempestad.

PERMITEME, YO LA MARCARÉ- le dijo sin hacer caso de los gritos de que se detuviera de Oberkai- PRIMERO NECESITAS RELAJARTE…. Y DESPUES SENTIR EL SUPLICIO

Eninshire forcejeaba inútilmente por liberarse, la garra de Asayaraseth aprisionaba de tal forma su muñeca que era imposible zafarse, y de pronto tan rápido como el rayo Asayaraseth dio un corte con su garra en la garra de Eninshire, la piel se abrió dejando correr la roja sangre del príncipe, pero eso no fue más que el principio Eninshire podía sentir como un frío terrible corría de su garra a todo el brazo, cuando ya no podía soportarlo y el frío llego al hombro, algo paso.

¡Es suficiente!- grito Lubhai que había adelantado unos pasos a los demás capitanes.

Asayaraseth dejo de hacer presión en la muñeca de Eninshire liberándola de golpe, Eninshire solo se frotaba con la otra garra todo el brazo, no podía sentirlo, era como si estuviera congelado.

¿Y CON QUE AUTORIDAD INTERFIERES?- le pregunto el demonio negro arrastrando cada sílaba a la pobre chica.

Mi lord- dijo Lubhai dudosa- vos quereis comenzar vuestra batalla contra antes, ¿Por qué hacerles sufrir en este momento? ¿si podeis hacerlo frente a los ojos de nuestro padre?

Oberkai y Eninshire no podían creer lo que la chica estaba diciendo, eso solo probaba su traición. Los dos hermanos habían malinterpretado las palabras de Lubhai, ella solo quería ganar tiempo de alguna manera para que sus hermanos pudieran recuperar sus fuerzas e intentar escapar.

SUENA BIEN, PERO NO ES DE MI INTERES- dijo el demonio regresando su atención a los dos hermanos- CLARO, QUE ME DIVERTIRE CON USTEDES EN LA ODIOSA ISLA DE AVALÓN; PERO TAMBIÉN LO HARÉ AQUÍ Y AHORA.

A una señal de su garra, Garra Roja y Garra de Acero soltaron a los gemelos que intentaron acercarse a sus hermanos pero justo antes de que pudieran acercarse a ellos Asayaraseth todavía más grande y poderoso que nunca los tomó prisioneros entre sus garras, los gemelos gritaban e insultaban al demonio para que los bajara, Eninshire y Oberkai veían con horror lo que estaba pasando; era una pesadilla de la cual imploraban despertar.

ESTO ES MUY SENCILLO- dijo Asayaraseth- PRIMERO TOMAS DOS MASTRIGS, ESTOS SON JOVENES, SON INQUIETOS Y TRAVIESOS; ESO ME SERVIRA. DESPUÉS APRIETAS UN POCO DE ESTA FORMA- y comenzó a cerrar más la improvisada prisión que los gemelos comenzaron a llorar como cuando eran niños- Y FINALMENTE INVOCAS A LA NOCHE- el demonio comenzó a utilizar la lengua negra, pero lo que invocaba debía ser terrible ya que los orcos se inquietaron y los mismos hijos de Oberón comenzaron a sentir miedo- Y COMO RESULTADO TIENES… NUEVAS MASCOTAS.

Asayaraseth abrió las garras y en lugar de los hermanos estaban dos dragones de color rojo como el cabello de los hermanos, dos dragones jóvenes, Oberkai bajo la mirada, les había fallado a ellos también. Los dragones rugieron con furia y lanzaban dentelladas a todo el mundo era como si quisieran devorarse a todo aquel que se acercara.

ODIO A LOS DRAGONES, PERO ME GUSTAN MIS MASCOTAS- dijo Asayaraseth jugando con los dragones.

¡Eres un monstruo!- le gritó Eninshire sujetando su brazo.

ME HALAGAS, PERO LA VERDAD ESO YA LO SABÍA. AHORA DEMUESTRA ATENCIÓN OBERKAI PORQUE ESTO ES UN REGALO PARA EL ORACULO- dijo Asayaraseth disfrutando la expresión de haber fallado en los ojos de Oberkai.

Todos los hermanos ya tenían la idea de que su hermano era un oráculo por diferentes pistas o confesiones del demonio, o simplemente por lo bien que Oberkai conocía a sus hermanos.

ASAYARAFATH- dijo Asayaraseth y al momento avanzo el demonio de cobre- HERMANO, EL HALCÓN QUE TE HA INSULTADO ES EL MISMO QUE VIO LO QUE HARÍAS Y NO TE AVISO. AL IGUAL QUE A TI, LO HIZO CON KRASHIAN Y CON LUBHAI, LO HIZO CON EL MAGO Y LO HA HECHO CON TODO AQUEL QUE SE ATRAVIESA EN SU CAMINO, Y LO SEGUIRA HACIENDO ¿HERMANO, DESEAS SEGUIR BAJO SUS MENTIRAS, O DESEAS ESTAR A MI LADO? YO QUE TODO LO QUE TE HE DICHO HA SIDO VERDAD…

Asayarafath miraba alternativamente a Oberkai y a Asayaraseth, recordaba todo lo que había pasado con su hermano, cuando eran niños, cuando él hacía travesuras y Oberkai decía lo encubría ante su padre, cuando cambio en esos días, cuando Asayaraseth le dijo que debían estar juntos por ser demonios… En ese momento tomo su decisión.

Mientras el tormento de los dos hermanos se desarrollaba bajo las antorchas mortecinas de Asayaraseth; Hagen despertó en una celda de aspecto amenazador, en lugar de barrotes tenía estalactitas a manera de separación del prisionero.

¿Y esto?- se preguntó Hagen tocando la piedra, en una de las esquinas se escuchaba una especie de gotera constante.

El príncipe paso sus manos por la espalda, era sorprendente las alas seguían estando en su lugar y las plumas eran muy suaves, era como si estuviera en un sueño. Los ojos se habían habituado a las sombras veía tan claramente como si fuera de día, ¿y sus hermanos? Fue el pensamiento que lo sacó de cualquier otra distracción.

Se encuentran frente a Asayaraseth- contestó Zoroondel con la figura de la mujer joven que les mostrara antes

¿nos traicionaste?- le cuestiono Hagen acercándose más a la barrera que lo separaba.

No, recuerda príncipe mío que soy un ser neutral, solamente obedezco al equilibrio- contesto la hechicera.

Entonces esto quiere decir que merecíamos este sufrimiento ¿es lo que intentas decirme?- cuestiono el príncipe desesperado.

Sí – dijo ella con indiferencia- si deseas verlo de esa forma, habían sido felices por mucho tiempo, ahora era momento de que derramaran lágrimas para establecer el equilibrio y estar preparados para la tormenta. Ahora escúchame bien, príncipe mío, yo he jugado el papel que el destino me tenía reservado, y no podré ayudarte en nada, tú debes hacer que tus hermanos no desfallezcan; estoy segura el mago encontrará el arma que están buscando, una vez que el halcón este entre ustedes será el momento de regresar y por nada del mundo de este o del otro volteen atrás.

Odio cuando me hablan con acertijos- se quejó Hagen pero sabía que Zoroondel no lo estaba engañando- esta bien, si eso quieres voy a esperar.

Zoroondel desapareció de la vista del príncipe dejándolo una vez más entre esas sombras que ahora no le parecían atemorizantes.

La hechicera apareció justo en el momento en que Asayaraseth le cuestionaba a su hermano, el demonio de cobre, sobre quien recaía su lealtad.

Estoy de tu parte hermano, si Oberkai- dijo Asayarafath- hubiera actuado como un hermano conmigo siempre, esto no hubiera pasado. Ninguno de nosotros hubiera elegido este camino, en lugar de eso aun conociendo lo bueno y lo malo, el pasado y el futuro no tuvo el deseo de alertarnos, nos dejo en la sombra; merece lo que esta pasando. Hermano, mi lealtad esta contigo…

Oberkai no sabía como actuar, tenía tantos deseos de correr al lado de Asayarafath y decirle que lo sentía, que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para que ni él, ni Krashian, ni Lubhai se encontraran en ese predicamento, pero en lugar de eso, solamente podía quedarse observando como si fuera un espectador más en esa parodia de justicia y lealtad, como si no fuera dueño de su voluntad, como si una sombra tan grande como el mismo demonio negro le tuviera aprisionado para no poder hacer lo correcto. Y una y otra vez las palabras en su cabeza que se repetían " ACEPTA LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE TUS ACTOS"

EN ESE CASO, TODO ESTA DICHO, VEN HERMANO- dijo Asayaraseth tan grande e imponente que parecía abarcaba todo el recinto donde se encontraban- SERAS MI NUEVO CAPITÁN, SERÁS TAN GRANDE COMO SOLO TÚ PUEDES LLEGAR A HACERLO- dijo mientras extendía la zarpa marcada y Asayarafath caminaba hacia él, para ser levantado a la altura de los rojos ojos del demonio negro- AHORA LLEVA MI MARCA Y TU SANGRE CORRA SI ME TRAICIONAS.

Y al momento de decirlo, una serie de grecas de runas antiguas corrieron como tinta por las alas extendidas de Asayarafath, provocando que el demonio de cobre sintiera como si cada una de esas marcas hubiera sido tatuada con fuego, como si una braza ardiente fuera resbalando despacio, muy despacio por cada una de sus hermosas alas. Cuando termino de sentir el calor abrasador en la espalda, se dio cuenta que las alas tenían las marcas y el decorado como lo tienen las mariposas nocturnas, pero estas estaban protegidas con la protección del demonio negro, con el poder que la lengua negra da a sus seguidores, el premio que Asayaraseth solo guarda a sus víctimas o a sus enemigos más mortales.

Las llevare con honor hermano- dijo Asayarafath quien ya no parecía ser el mismo demonio e hijo de Oberón que había sido antes.

OH, SÉ QUE ASÍ LO HARÁS HERMANO- dijo Asayaraseth bajando a su hermano- O TE COSTARA TU VALIOSA SANGRE.

AHORA- prosiguió cuando Asayarafath estaba de pie junto a Oberkai, sin ni siquiera mirarle- ADELANTATE HERMANO, YO TE SEGUIRÉ EN UNOS MOMENTOS. DE CUALQUIER FORMA LA NOCHE AUN ES LARGA, Y EL ALBA ESTA LEJOS PARA QUE COMENCEMOS A JUGAR CON LOS INSIGNIFICANTES MASTRIGS.

Asayarafath hizo una reverencia y desapareció como el demonio negro lo hacía, sin la necesidad de un portal con guirnaldas de fuego.

UNA DELICIA TU HERMANO OBERKAI, UNA LASTIMA QUE TE FALTE TANTO PARA SER EL HEREDERO COMO PARA VER QUE ME HAS OFRECIDO SIN QUERERLO CLARO, UN ALIADO MUY PODEROSO- dijo Asayaraseth dejando de lado su forma de demonio y cambiando a la apariencia de hombre que tanto utilizaba.

Eres un maldito- fue lo único que dijo Oberkai después de presenciar tantas atrocidades frente a sus ojos.

Hubiera dicho más sino hubiera sido por Krashian que haciendo aparecer su cetro le dio un certero golpe al príncipe que le hizo caer de rodillas.

KRASHIAN, POR FAVOR, SÉ CORTÉS- se mofo Asayaraseth- ¿QUÉ NO VES QUE ESTA LASTIMADO?- dijo con deleite.

Krashian se sonrió con una terrible mueca y con saña dio otro golpe a su hermano; ahora en el hombro lastimado. Oberkai apretó los dientes para no sollozar, al retirar Krashian su cetro, la sangre comenzó a correr donde Eninshire había curado a su hermano. Por su parte Eninshire quería intervenir y detener al licántropo que antaño fue su hermano, pero no podía moverse, y además seguía sintiendo que el brazo estaba frío y rígido.

¡Basta!- gritó Lubhai lanzándose a las rodillas del demonio que había tomado su asiento en el trono de roca.

CONVENCEME- dijo Asayaraseth con una sonrisa que le helo la sangre a la pobre chica.

Eres mi amo, Asayaraseth- dijo Lubhai bañando con sus lágrimas la capa del demonio- piedad para mi hermano, para mis hermanos; piedad una sola vez en mil años y me tendréis por siempre.

YA TE TENGO- dijo el demonio tomando del mentón a la princesa- PERO SI LO DESEAS, CONMUEVEME Y YO TE LO ENTREGARE, DESPUÉS DE QUE ME DIVIERTA SOLAMENTE YO CON ÉL.

Lubhai entendió a lo que quería llegar Asayaraseth, se levantó con toda su dignidad la princesa, le quitó el cetro a Krashian quien solamente se hizo a un lado con desagrado y con un murmullo como el de un riachuelo Lubhai hizo que el cetro de su hermano fuera como una lanza, giro su hermoso rostro hacia Eninshire y Oberkai, se veía hermosa, como una virgen destinada al sacrificio. Eninshire entendió que ella se estaba despidiendo de él, no importara lo que pasara, él ya no podría decir que esa chica había sido su hermana, aunque tenia él en ese momento la apariencia de un demonio, pudo sentirse más hijo de Oberón que nunca antes en sus mejores días, había entendido que cada palabra que la chica había dicho desde que se la encontraran en ese lugar solo tenía la intención de salvarles y por ningún medio había tratado de perjudicarles. Eso era suficiente para él.

Oberkai trataba de hacerle entender a Lubhai que su vida no valía el sacrificio que ella estaba a punto de hacer, pero por más que sus ojos rogaban por que ella recapacitara, en los de ella solamente podía ver la decisión que ya había tomado.

Lubhai levanto la lanza, por un momento Krashian tuvo miedo de que intentara atentar contra su propia vida, pero en el momento en que unos tambores de no sé que lugar comenzaron a sonar cada vez con más fuerza entendió que Lubhai intentaba con su danza tratar de calmar al demonio, todas las huestes del demonio se acercaron más a donde la chica comenzaba a marcar un paso haciendo girar la lanza sobre su cabeza haciendo cambiar su propia ropa a cada giro del arma.

Ahora estaba vestida con un vestido que resaltaba cada una de sus delicadas curvas, del lado derecho tenía una abertura hasta más arriba de la rodilla por donde los orcos disfrutaban ver tan torneada pierna, el escote también era una delicia una suculencia para semejantes criaturas acostumbradas a la degradación.

A Lubhai no le importaba, en ese momento su danza era para Asayaraseth, no más Oberkai aunque le doliera el alma, no más cantar a la luna en la tierra de Avalón mientras todos sus habitantes dormían, el don que Asayaraseth le había dado para volverla hermosa debía ser explotado para que el demonio se condoliera de los demás, la danza que interpretó esa noche, criatura alguna, servidor del día o de la misma oscuridad no la volvió a ver nunca; imitó la mayoría de movimientos que Calipso hiciera en sus antiguas representaciones de las fiestas hidros, la danza de la dama Eco también estuvo presente; pero todos aquellos movimientos con Lubhai perdían su inocencia y delicadeza y se volvían más terrenales, más apasionados, más seductores.

Al principio Asayaraseth no se sintió atraído, hasta había pensado que sería divertido que Oberkai viera como su hermosa hermana era acosada por sus huestes; pero justo cuando estaba a punto de sugerírselo a Mefistófeles, vio los ojos de la chica, esos ojos verdes que dentro de tanta suplica, de tanto ruego a la piedad, le estaban retando. Lubhai no era consiente de estar dando ese mensaje, pero aquel que ve lo más oscuro dentro de los corazones de todas las criaturas que habitan bajo el firmamento y hasta en él, lo había notado.

Eso le llamo la atención, los movimientos de la chica, cada giro, cada split, cada caída, cada salto, era un grito desesperado que se mezclaba entre la piedad que rogaba y el reto de parecer una joya inalcanzable, un tesoro prohibido y a la vez… una gema más en el arca de Asayaraseth, una joven que era su presa, un pago demasiado caro por una transacción mal negociada por parte del lobo, la princesa que Asayaraseth había esperado por laaaargo tiempo.

Cuando Lubhai termino su danza, lo hizo como terminara la suya Calipso, dejándose caer mientras giraba en la lanza, los orcos aplaudieron como locos, gritando como animales. Oberkai y Eninshire bajaron los rostros desmoralizados, Krashian veía con rencor lo que Asayaraseth había ganado. El demonio negro se levanto del trono, camino con paso lento pero majestuoso hacia la chica que seguía en actitud de caravana, respirando agitadamente por el esfuerzo realizado. Cuando estuvo junto a ella, Asayaraseth levanto el mentón de Lubhai con delicadeza, tanta que la chica no pudo evitar un ligero respingo, después acercando sus labios a la fina oreja de la joven, el demonio dijo algo que nadie escuchó; hecho esto, Lubahi acepto con la cabeza, se puso de pie y le sonrio.

Camino junto al demonio como si se tratara de su señor con la vista baja, tan ruborizada que se veía como una doncella que nunca a osado hablar con un lord desconocido. Los orcos y todas las huestes de la noche guardaron silencio a su alboroto cuando Asayaraseth impuso orden una vez más con una fría mirada. Seguido de su nueva compañera se puso al lado de Oberkai.

TE AMA DEMASIADO, HA DADO TODO ESTA NOCHE POR SALVAR TU INSIGNIFICANTE VIDA- le dijo el demonio- HEMOS ACORDADO QUE TE VERA DESPUES DE QUE UNA AMIGA Y YO NOS CANSEMOS DE JUGAR CONTIGO… BUENO SI SOBREVIVES. ¡ALEGRATE! ESO DEBERÍA SER UNA BUENA ESPERANZA PARA NO DEJARSE MORIR.

Oberkai no le contesto nada al demonio, era una muestra de mantenerse firme, no rogaría ni por el perdón ni por su vida.

SI ASÍ LO QUIERES, SERÁS EL PRIMERO EN SER TORTURADO, FANTASMA- dijo y al momento Zardiak se acercó- RETIREN AL TRANSFORMISTA DE MI PRESENCIA- y dicho esto, el fantasma del pasado tomo a Eninshire y desapareció de la vista de todos- AHORA PRINCIPE OBERKAI, ESPERO DISFRUTES TU ESTANCIA EN MI REINO, EL MAGO Y TU ALADO HERMANO SE ENCUENTRAN EN MAZMORRAS DIFERENTES, TU HERMANO TRANSFORMISTA NO SUFRIRA HASTA QUE TERMINEMOS CONTIGO. ¡OH! PERO QUE ILUSO SOY, CASI OLVIDO MI ULTIMA SORPRESA ¿CREIAS QUE ZOROONDEL ESTABA DE TU LADO? ¿Y CREIAS QUE YO NO LE CASTIGARIA POR INTERFERIR? ¿ACASO NO SABES QUE SE, QUE HABLO DE MAS? NO SE QUE LES DIJO, PERO SEA LO QUE FUERA LO VA A PAGAR.

Oberkai estaba dolido de la herida, ésta seguía emanando sangre, y por momentos el príncipe se mareaba, cuando escucho lo del castigo a Zoroondel tuvo miedo, si eso le iba a hacer a una de sus alidadas ¿Qué no haría con él? Y si eso le hacía a Zoroondel, que no le iba a hacer a las banshees.

Antes de que Oberkai siguiera preocupándose por el destino de las banshees, Zoroondel dio un paso al frente, como si lo que viniera lo hubiera estado esperando.

¡PAYU!- grito con su voz de trueno Asayaraseth

Oberkai no pudo evitar el reprimir el escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo, Payu apareció de entre las huestes de los orcos, con esa mirada tan altanera, con esa rabia contenida durante tanto tiempo. Cuando vio a Zoroondel con ese cambio de apariencia solamente murmuro algo en lengua negra, algo que muy bien hubiera servido como un improperio de alto grado.

PAYU, ZOROONDEL- dijo Asayaraseth con una sonrisa horripilante- ES HORA DE QUE USTEDES DOS SE LIBEREN MUTUAMENTE…

Oberkai no entendía a que se refería el demonio, cuando Payu se abalanzo contra la hechicera que no hizo ni el menor intento por liberarse.

Vamos bruja- le reto Payu cando la tuvo a la altura de sus fauces- libera el collar que me aprisiona, libera el espíritu del dragón caído que esta apresado en mi.

Oberkai esperaba ver que la hechicera sollozara, que gritara, que suplicara por su libertad; pero, en lugar de eso, le sorprendió ver la respuesta de la mujer: Zoroondel se reía como si le hubieran contado el chiste más gracioso de toda su vida.

Insignificante dragón- dijo ella con esa risa melodiosa- te estas condenando a ti mismo, caerás como cae la roca de la cúspide de la montaña más alta, al más profundo desfiladero.

Pero si ese es tu deseo, así sea, y que cada uno de nosotros seamos instrumento del destino y del equilibrio.

Zoroondel levanto su báculo, y toco el cuello de Payu, de este se escucho el sonido que hubiera hecho un collar de metal que le aprisionara, aunque ninguno de los presentes vio nada que marcara el cuello del dragón. Esto era lo que parecía esperaba Payu, ya que comenzó a reir como un loco, pero ya no era la voz de Payu la que salía de su gutural garganta; Oberkai no entendía que significaba esto, la voz, tan gruesa, tan ronca, tan terrible, tan demoníaca, era la misma que él escuchara en pesadillas, entre el aroma a humo y las visiones de una ciudad en llamas. No era otra voz que la del dragón Draken, el líder de los renegados, aquel que antaño había sido devorado por las lenguas de fuego de la tierra.

GRACIAS HECHICERA- dijo Draken- IDIOTA PAYU, QUE ME HAS DADO UN CUERPO Y TÚ, BUENO AHORA ESTAS EN EL OLVIDO DE NUESTRA RAZA JAJAJAJA, UN PLACER HACER NEGOCIOS CONTIGO HECHICERA- dijo con mofa el dragón- ¿CREISTE QUE ME PODRÍAS APRISIONAR POR TANTO TIEMPO? PERO NO TE PREOCUPES TANTO, AHORA ESTOY LIBRE, TENGO EL PERDÓN DE MI SEÑOR, MIS FUERZAS HAN SIDO REUNIDAS UNA VEZ MÁS Y … ESTOY LIBRE PARA VENGARME DE ¿YOSNEIL? NO, POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, ÉL YA NO, AHORA ES MÁS IMPORTANTE YOSHUA, SI, IDIOTA PAYU QUE NO SABÍAS QUE EL ODIO QUE SENTÍAS HACIA EL CHICO NO ERA TUYO SINO MÍO, EL PADRE ME COSTO ACABAR CON LORD DRACO, AHORA NADA ME DETENDRA, DEVORARE AL HIJO, AL PADRE Y ACABARE CON EL ANCIANO. ¡AH! Y HABLANDO DE DEVORAR….ADIOS HECHICERA.

Oberkai escucho su propio grito tratando de alertar a Zoroondel y como en su cabeza ella contestaba que todo era como debía ser para establecer el equilibrio, y que lo vería una vez más cuando lograran ganar tiempo; todo fue tan rápido y terrible a la vez, las fauces de Draken cerrándose, el crujir de huesos, el caer del báculo, la mancha de sangre en el piso, la cascada de carmín que Oberkai vio correr como el agua, la mirada del demonio negro de aprobación, las lágrimas en los ojos de Lubhai y el grito que nunca salió de su garganta para mejor tapar su rostro apoyando su bella faz en el hombro de Asayaraseth.

AHORA, MEFISTOFELES, VE CON MI HERMANO Y MIS NUEVAS MASCOTAS A COMENZAR EL ASEDIO- dijo Asayaraseth retirándose- VE CON LAS GARRAS Y EL FANTASMA, KRASHIAN VE CON ÉL… YO IRÉ CUANDO TERMINE CON ESTO. OH, Y NO OLVIDES LAS INDICACIONES DE EINON Y LA SERPIENTE.

Oberkai sentía que todo esto era una pesadilla de la cual no podía despertar, Payu ya no era ese dragón ahora era Draken, había partido con las garras, con Mefistófeles a atacar Avalón; fue levemente consciente de que un par de orcos lo tomaban por los hombros hacia algún lugar que no sabía cual era, el dolor en el hombro había sido tal que ahora ya no lo sentía, la sangre se había detenido y en este momento se daba cuenta que hubiera sido mejor dejar que sus hermanos vinieran sin él, ya que se sentía tan cansado que no creía poder servir de nada.

Cuando llegaron a donde lo tenían que llevar, los orcos le amarraron por las muñecas a dos argollas que estaban incrustadas en la roca del techo, de tal forma que estas se acomodaron a tal altura que sus pies no tocaban el suelo, sintió un ligero escalofrío por lo helado del lugar.

¿INCOMODO?- preguntó Asayaraseth al llegar, ya sin la compañía de Lubhai- ME ALEGRO, ERES UN VERDADERO PROBLEMA OBERKAI, DESDE ANTES DE QUE NACIERAS, YA SABÍA EL PROBLEMA QUE ME REPRESENTARÍAS. E INTENTE ACABARTE ¿Y PARA QUÉ? PARA QUE LA BRUJA BLANCA INTERVINIERA Y NO ME PERMITIERA TOCARTE. ¿QUE FUE LO ÚNICO QUE ME QUEDO POR HACER? PUES DARTE UNA APARIENCIA QUE TE MARCARA Y NO TE PERMITIERA SER EL HEREDERO JAJAJAJAJA

Oberkai estaba muy mareado como para entender el juego que intentaba Asayaraseth.

Y LOS DOLORES DE CABEZA- continuo el demonio- NO ME DIGAS QUE NO LOS DISFRUTABAS, YO SÍ, SABÍA QUE IRIA MERMANDO TU MALTRECHA SALUD CON CADA UNA DE ESAS DELICIAS DE DOLOR, SOLO ERA CUESTION DE TIEMPO, Y SI NO HUBIERA ENCONTRADO A KRASHIAN HUBIERAS MUERTO EN CUESTION DE AÑOS; PERO NO, UNA VEZ MÁS LA BRUJA INTERVINO Y TE HIZO RESISTIR ¿CON QUE? PUES CON LAS MALDITAS VISIONES ¿LO DUDAS? PUES NO, LAS VISIONES NO FUERON OBRA MIA, CADA VEZ QUE INTENTABA CONTACTARTE POR MEDIO DE ELLAS, CADA VEZ QUE QUERIA ME MOSTRARAS LO QUE VEIAN TUS OJOS, ESA BRUJA PONIA UN ESCUDO QUE NO ME DEJABA VER NADA. HASTA QUE TE CONFIASTE Y KRASHIAN ME ENCONTRO. IRONICO.

AHORA- dijo después de unos segundos- HE PROMETIDO A LUBHAI QUE TE VERIA SI SOBREVIVES, Y TENGO PENDIENTE UN CASTIGO PARA CIERTA BANSHEE, Y TENGO POCO TIEMPO. PORQUE VERAS. ¡TU PADRE ME ESPERA PARA SU MEURTE! JAJAJAJAJA ASI QUE ESTE ES EL TRATO, MI AGHURAIN TE TORTURARA CON SU HERMOSA MANO, YA SÉ QUE LUBHAI YA LA MALDIJO PERO YO CAMBIARE SOLO UN POCO SU TORMENTO, CADA LATIGAZO QUE TE DE O CADA TORTURA QUE TE INFLIJA SERA LO QUE LA VAYA APAGANDO COMO UNA VELA JAJAJAJA ESO SE MERECE POR RETARME. BIEN SI SOBREVIVES, LUBHAI TE VERA PARA QUE DESPUES YO TE ANIQUILE, SINO, PUES… ERES UNA DECEPCION COMO CADA HEREDERO DE ENIN.

Oberkai esperaba que el demonio desapareciera de una vez, ya que no soportaba la cabeza, sentía que le estuvieran martillando desde que Asayaraseth comenzó a hablar, y de pronto lo sintio, la punzada de dolor más grande que nunca hubiera sentido, fue tal el dolor y la sorpresa que no pudo evitar gritar con todas sus fuerzas, era el gemido del condenado, el grito de la muerte; la sangre comenzó a correr por su espalda pegándole la ropa.

NO PODÍA IRME SIN DARTE UNA MUESTRA DE LO QUE TE ESPERA- dijo Asayaraseth sujetando el látigo y mostrándoselo a Oberkai.

Aghurain apareció de pronto y Asayaraseth le entregó el látigo para que siguiera con el tormento. El demonio negro desapareció y en su lugar el suplicio comenzó una vez más pero ahora propinado por la fría mano de la banshee que a cada latigazo se veía más pálida que antes.

Cada grito de Oberkai se escuchaba en la prisión. Godric se levanto aun aturdido por el golpe, sabía que tenía que salir de ahí y buscar a los príncipes, buscar a Salazar y tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón.

Estaba tratando de encontrar alguna forma para que los barrotes de roca se debilitaran con ayuda de la varita, cuando justo detrás de él escucho algo que lo hizo girar muy lentamente, algo respiraba tras de él…

Hagen también escucho el lamento del condenado, no pudo evitar sentir más miedo del que nunca hubiera sido capaz de sentir, hasta se apeno de su propio miedo pero era incapaz de reprimirlo.

¿Qué fue eso?- se cuestiono en voz alta.

Antes de que alguien pudiera contestarle un orco de forma grotesca, como gárgola de iglesia lanzo de cabeza a su hermano Eninshire.

Hagen se acerco lo más rápido que pudo para ver a su hermano, Eninshire estaba bien, había dado de cabeza contra la dura roca pero al tener la apariencia del demonio negro no le afecto nada, lo que le sorprendió a Hagen fue el ver, que el brazo de su hermano estaba como congelado y que por más que intentaba su hermano de cambiar de apariencia no podía hacerlo.

Iba a preguntarle que había pasado cuando se escuchó otro lamento, esta vez más doloroso y penetrante que el anterior.

Hagen iba a preguntar que era eso cuando Eninshire que estaba recargado en la pared, levantó la vista –ya que al contrario de Hagen- no podía ver nada en esa oscuridad.

Es Oberkai- dijo Eninshire- lo están torturando y eso nos tocara a nosotros después de que terminen con él…

Eninshire comenzó a relatarle todo lo que había visto frente a Asayaraseth, Hagen no podía creer todo lo que su hermano le decía, aunque sabía que Eninshire hablaba con la verdad.

¿Quién eres?- preguntó Godric a aquello que estaba en su misma prisión.

Godric Griffindor, te he estado esperando por siglos- dijo una voz que sonaba como la calma antes de la tormenta.

No sé quien puede ser- dijo Godric apuntando con su varita, para hacer un poco de luz entre la penumbra.

Esperaba ver un monstruo, un anciano encadenado, un lo que fuera, pero en lugar de eso, estaba lo que nunca ni en sus sueños más increíbles hubiera creído posible.

Encadenado frente a él, estaba un león, pero no era cualquier felino; era un león tan magnífico, tan grande, tan magnánimo que no parecía fuera un animal vivo. Su melena parecía fuego, su piel era tan dorada y tersa que parecía que fuera una mañana de primavera, sus ojos eran verdes, nunca había visto unos ojos tan verdes como esos, los vio y solamente pensó en alguien "Salazar"

¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- preguntó Godric acercándose a su compañero cautivo

Porque somos parte el uno del otro- contestó el león con esa voz que calmaba y a la vez era necesario estar alerta.

Disculpe mi lord, pero lamento no entenderle- se disculpo el caballero.

Lord Godric Griffindor, uno de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts, caballero valiente y virtuoso, mago excepcional, noble corazón, sangre pura, vida de virtud-dijo el león con una reverencia- ¡claro que somos parte el uno del otro!

¿Cómo os llamáis mi lord?- preguntó el caballero con interés, esa criatura sabía demasiado sobre Godric.

Por muchos mundos he pasado, por muchos tiempos he corrido, muchos hombres he conocido, muchos seres mágicos y no mágicos; muchos nombres me han dado; pero el único, el verdadero es Hinduandumela- dijo el león

¿Y porque somos parte el uno del otro?- se atrevió a cuestionar Godric, como si el nombre del león le dijera algo.

Yo, aquel que saluda con fuego- dijo el león- soy como vos, hijo de las estrellas, nacido bajo la constelación de mi padre, el leo, Godric Griffindor. ¿sabéis porque fui encerrado, por aquel que odia la luz?

Godric negó con la cabeza.

Porque soy aquello que la luz prometió a los herederos de mi padre, los nacidos en leo, tienen poderes excepcionales, no solo la fuerza, el valor, la virtud, la sabiduría, la razón ¡tienen el noble corazón de mi raza! Asayaraseth teme eso, teme lo que no comprende, no comprende como una madre se sacrifica por su hijo, no comprende como los hermanos se protegen entre sí, no comprende como vos la raza mágica de los hombres jura hermandad con los hombres no mágicos. No entiende como vos dais todo por vuestro amigo la serpiente- dijo el león mirando las cadenas de sus patas- ¡un arma! Dijo la hechicera al verme, un arma que solo vos podéis utilizar para ayudar a vuestros amigos.

¿y si sabéis todo esto, porque no habéis ayudado a los mastrigs?- preguntó Godric.

Porque mi padre ha regido los astros desde antes de que hubiera ojos que lo contemplaran- dijo el león- y solamente aquel que es mi complemento puede liberarme ¿eres tú, mi complemente Godric Griffindor? ¿eres tú ese corazón noble, que puede cambiar la balanza?

Godric estaba pensativo, ¿acaso era él?

Me llena de elogios mi lord- dijo el mago- pero no sé si sea yo, a quien tanto espera. Solo sé que la hechicera nos mando a esta tierra de sombras por vos, así que si esta en mis manos el liberarle, yo lo haré y con eso cambiaremos hacia que lado se inclina la balanza.

Eso es justamente lo que esperaba mi lord- dijo Hinduandumela- es necesario salir de aquí, pero primero me gustaría liberara mis cautivas patas.

Godric se inclino sobre las cadenas del león, no estaban ni mohosas ni oxidadas, era como si fueran de metal pulido, como si el felino solamente hubiera estado preso unas cuantas horas, ¿Quién era esta magnífica criatura para que Asayaraseth tan terrible como cantaban los mastrigs lo tuviera preso?

¿de que son vuestras cadenas, mi lord Hinduandumela?- preguntó el mago mientras apuntaba con su varita

Hinduandumela rió con el sonido de las rocas que caen son arrastradas por una inundación, como el volcán que hará erupción.

Del miedo de los hombres, de la desesperanza de los corazones, de todo aquello que nos sume en la tristeza- dijo el león- todo aquello que solamente puede ser contrarestado por vos.

Así que todo esto pasa por una razón- musito Godric- bien, entonces solamente tenemos que pensar positivo.

Vos tenéis que pensar positivo- dijo Hinduandumela con una media sonrisa- vos sois el mago, no yo.

¡Y compartimos el sentido del humor!- dijo Godric con ironía- Bien en ese caso, no os preocupéis…

¿Cómo contrarrestar la tristeza? No era una pregunta difícil para él, solamente tuvo que apuntar con su varita y pensar en todo lo que era hermoso y causaba felicidad en este mundo, bueno su mundo. Recordó con añoranza la sonrisa de su dama, los buenos momentos con sus tres amigos, las aventuras que tuvo con Salazar antes de que cambiara de parecer, cuando creo el colegio para tantos futuros magos, las sonrisas y risas de esos niños, cuando un pequeño le mostraba con orgullo el poder hacer una transformación, pensó en la felicidad de los habitantes de la isla de Avalón, en la ternura de Calipso, en la dedicación de Oberkai, en el noble Yoshua, en lo despreocupados y a la vez poderosos y sabios que eran los dragones, y por ultimo pensó en este león tan grande y majestuoso y por extraño que parezca al llegar sus pensamientos a lo referente al león no pudo evitar pensar en sí mismo.

Y para su beneficio en ese momento las cadenas que aprisionaban al león cayeron no pesadamente como cualquiera hubiera esperado, sino como el hielo que es derretido por los rayos del sol, Godric alzó la vista y se topó con la sonrisa del león.

Estamos listos- dijo Hinduandumela-ahora es momento de ir con vuestros aliados.

Godric estaba a punto de preguntar como iban a salir de esa prisión, cuando para su propia sorpresa el león lo tomó con una de sus fuertes zarpas y con la velocidad del rayo lo subió sobre su lomo, Godric pudo sentir el calor que desprendía la melena del felino; "Sujétese mi lord" dijo Hinduandumela cuando Godric estuvo sobre él, al momento el león se lanzó contra los barrotes con el rugido más poderoso que el mago jamás hubiera escuchado. Con las notas de la garganta del león los barrotes se convirtieron en delicadas figuras de cristal que éste rompió al destrozarlas en su carrera.

Godric en ningún momento desconfió del león, era como si éste supiera donde se encontraban los príncipes cautivos, y sobre todo, veía muy bien en la indescifrable penumbra.

¡Entonces están torturando a nuestro hermano!- dijo Hagen desesperado cuando se escuchó por enésima vez el lamento de Oberkai.

Y qué piensas hacer- dijo Eninshire que estaba apoyado todavía entre la esquina de la pared- ¿cómo piensas liberarnos? ¡abre los ojos Hagen! ¡estamos atrapados! ¡Todo esta perdido!

Eninshire había perdido la esperanza, la voz de Ellorha era como un recuerdo borroso entre las brumas de lo que fue felicidad, el recuerdo de la isla se estaba extinguiendo de su corazón, el hado de desesperanza de Asayaraseth comenzaba a surgir efecto en él.

¡No puedo creer que hables así! – le recriminó Hagen- ¡no quiero morir! ¡no quiero darme por vencido! ¡no abandonare a mi hermano! Y tú- dijo empujando un poco a Eninshire- saldrás de aquí conmigo, te guste o no.

Hagen se levantó de donde había escuchado todo el relato de su hermano, comenzó a revisar los barrotes de roca que le aprisionaban.

Sabes que es lo bueno de pasar tanto tiempo con Calipso- dijo Hagen despreocupadamente, Eninshire no le hizo caso- pues de que entiendes un poco de cómo piensan los hidros.

Hagen caminó hacia donde se escuchaba la imparable gotera, un poco más a la izquierda de donde se encontraba Eninshire, tomó un poco de agua entre las manos, la cual estaba completamente helada y la comenzó a rociar en la roca.

Ahora solamente necesito un poco de magia- dijo el príncipe de manera natural- y con ayuda de mi cetro- dijo haciéndolo aparecer, era un suerte que todavía tuviera tan preciosa propiedad entre sus manos- congelamos un poco- y a sus ordenes los barrotes comenzaron a congelarse y tornarse en un color grisáceo- y listo ¡saldremos de aquí! ¡ahora es tu turno!

Eninshire levanto la vista de golpe ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera? ¡se sentía tan inútil y ahora que hiciera algo! Iba a protestar cuando Hagen sacando fuerzas de alguna parte, tomó a Eninshire precisamente del brazo que no sentía y tomando impulso lo lanzo contra los barrotes, estos se destrozaron con el impacto del cuerpo del demonio, Eninshire cayo de tal forma que su rostro arrastro un poco por el piso.

¿Estas bien?- preguntó Hagen saliendo por el espacio que Eninshire había dejado libre

Dame un milenio para saberlo- dijo Eninshire molido por el golpe.

Después ahora, ¡vamos por Oberkai!- dijo Hagen tomando a su hermano, guiándolo por la sombra.

Por un corredor iluminado por las antorchas, Hagen encontró una puerta abierta ¿Qué era ese lugar? Pensó al momento de entrar, la habitación estaba sumida en la perpetua penumbra, Hagen entro un poco más, dejando a Eninshire cuidando la entrada, aunque Eninshire no veía nada en es masa negra. En el centro de la habitación había una esfera de cristal que tenía en su interior unos cuantos pergaminos muy roídos y de color ocre. Sin dudarlo Hagen estaba a punto de meter la mano en la esfera, cuando la garra de Eninshire lo detuvo.

¡Que tonto eres!- le gritó con la poderosa voz de Asayaraseth- yo lo tomo- dijo interponiéndose entre su hermano y la esfera- no ves que seguramente son cosas del demonio negro; yo no sufriré ningún daño con esta apariencia ¿pensaste en lo que te podía pasar a ti?

Hagen se sonrojo un poco, no había pensado en que esa cosa fuera mala.

Eninshire tomó los pergaminos, los hizo desaparecer a manera de poder guardarlos.

Bien, ahora continuemos ¡no veo nada!- dijo Eninshire tomando a Hagen como su lazarillo.

¿Y cómo viste los pergaminos?- le preguntó Hagen viendo sobre su hombro a Eninshire.

Los pergaminos brillaban tenuemente- fue lo único que dijo Eninshire.

Cómo sea, ahora a buscar a Oberkai- dijo Hagen siguiendo el corredor que habían tomado desde el principio.

El latigazo rompió una vez más el leve silencio que se había formado después de torturar la sangrienta piel de Oberkai, el dolor había funcionado como fármaco para soportar cada punzada de tormento. Aghurain azotaba como si no fuera el príncipe el que recibía tal trato, después de que el látigo cayo al suelo Oberkai respiro entrecortadamente.

No puedo dejar de hacerlo- dijo Aghurain- tú puedes hacer que esto termine.

Oberkai se sonrió con la sonrisa del condenado.

¿Crees que tengo la fuerza para liberarme al menos?- preguntó bañado en sudor.

Hay una forma de detenerme- dijo Aghurain quien es estaba tan pálida que se podía ver a través de ella- ¿acaso no ves que este tormento nos acabara a ambos?

Oberkai la miro con asombro.

Debes acabar conmigo para que tú puedas escapar- dijo la banshee- es la única forma y tú lo sabes.

No quiero hacerlo- dijo Oberkai quien sentía como la sangre le pegaba lo poco que quedaba de su camisola- No debo hacerlo.

Príncipe mío- dijo la banshee desesperada- no puedo evitar el torturarte, debo hacerlo, es mi condena; piedad, acaba conmigo y tendrás tiempo para que tus hermanos te encuentren. Por piedad halcón, por piedad.

Oberkai no quería hacerlo, lo que la banshee le pedía era acabar con ella. Existe una forma de acabar con una criatura de la noche, las banshees son espíritus condenados para penar por toda la eternidad por la pérdida de su clan, pero hay una forma, una forma de detenerlas permanentemente… utilizando la lengua negra.

Existe un conjuro en lengua negra que permite que la víctima, criatura de la noche, sea mortal, con este conjuro reservado para los más viles desertores de las fuerzas oscuras, se les puede dar una muerte inhumana, dolorosa, ya sea rápida o muy lenta, como es la preferida de todos los demonios.

No sé lengua negra- dijo Oberkai sintiendo escalofríos en todo el cuero, tan dolido estaba que ya no tiritaba de frío a cada lamento de la banshee.

Lo sabes, él te lo ha enseñado en tus visiones de tortura- dijo la banshee tomando una vez más el látigo; pero ahora el látigo con púas.

Oberkai ya no quería seguir con esto, podía sentir como el frío se volvía a sentir una vez más, como la piel le suplicaba se detuviera ese tormento, era momento de hacer algo, ya no por él, ya no por la banshee, sino por sus hermanos, imaginándolos en prisión o sufriendo el mismo tormento que él, le dio el coraje para tomar su decisión.

Discúlpame Aghurain- dijo Oberkai, correspondido por la triste sonrisa de la banshee.

Oberkai musito algo en la lengua negra, algo que sonó peor que el lamento de las banshees, en el momento en que la pobre chica levantaba el látigo para torturar de nuevo al príncipe, el conjuro terminó de pronunciarse, el látigo cayo al suelo, seguido de la banshee que no pudo evitar retorcerse momentáneamente por el dolor.

Gracias- musitó la banshee.

Justo en el momento en que intentaba decirle algo más a Oberkai, Lubhai apunto su cetro contra la joven que estaba de rodillas en el suelo, y con eso termino el conjuro de Oberkai, Aghurain ya no lamentaría más la caída de su clan en las interminables noches sin lunas de su pena, ya no podría abrir los ojos nunca más, y pese al dolor que la invadió hasta el último momento, cerraba los ojos para siempre con una sonrisa verdadera en los labios, no con la tristeza que siempre la inundara.

¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó Oberkai con voz entrecortada a su hermana.

Porque te estaba torturando- contesto Lubhai escondiendo su cetro.

No me refiero a la banshee- dijo Oberkai intentando no le castañearan los dientes- me refiero a ti, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Porque era la única manera de salvarte- dijo Lubhai con sus hermosos ojos sobre los de Oberkai, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Oberkai- amado Oberkai, daría mi vida mil veces por poder evitarte este tormento que has sufrido.

¡Mi vida no vale ni una sola lágrima tuya!- le gritó Oberkai haciendo que la chica retrocediera- ¡ni sacrificándome una eternidad, podré salvarte de la posesión de Asayaraseth! ¡no lo entiendes, te condenaste por mi culpa!

Lubhai tembló de rabia, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, esperaba que Oberkai le agradeciera el sacrificio que había hecho por él, y en lugar de eso, la estaba confrontando como si se tratara de una joven tonta.

Ingrato, malagradecido- dijo ella sin contener su odio, rabia y rencor.

Oberkai no podía verla de frente, comenzaba a sentir todo el dolor acumulado por el tormento de la banshee.

¡Y ahora me ignoras!- le gritó Lubhai.

Oberkai no podía creer lo que paso, Lubhai lanzó uno de sus hechizos más dolorosos contra él, el príncipe lanzó una bocanada de sangre.

Te maldigo- rugió Lubhai y Oberkai se horrorizo al ver la visión que había tenido en otra ocasión frente a él. Su hermana furiosa y llorando mientras le apuntaba con su cetro- te maldigo una y mil veces y que tu muerte sea cien veces más dolorosa de lo que ahora estoy sufriendo por su culpa.

Estaba hecho, Oberkai había recibido el castigo de Lubhai por lo que ella pensaba su indeferencia.

Lubhai iba a decir algo más cuando con un ruido estrepitoso apareció un león con el mago al lomo entre lo que hacía unos minutos era una pared de roca sólida donde se encontraban las antorchas, Lubhai se aterrorizo al ver el león y dando un grito cayo inconciente, cerca de los escombros de la pared. Al momento también llegaron Eninshire y Hagen que habían dado con el lugar por el grito de Lubhai.

Hagen bajo a Oberkai liberándolo de sus cadenas.

Debemos irnos- dijo Oberkai con un hilo de voz- el ataque ha comenzado.

Eninshire y Hagen fueron puestos al tanto tan rápido como Godric pudo hacerlo.

Entonces debemos partir- dijo Eninshire recuperando su valor habitual- no podemos seguir en este lugar.

En ese caso- dijo Hinduandumela- partamos.

Y con un movimiento de la garra del león un portal se abrió mostrando los verdes pastos de Avalón y preocupando a los hermanos por el olor a humo y lejanos gritos que se escuchaban.

La guerra había empezado, y ahora era momento de que cada uno de los príncipes, magos, aliados, enemigos, demonios y traidores tomaran su lugar en la batalla que decidiría muchos destinos…

Continuara.


	30. Chapter 30

CAPÍTULO 30. LA BATALLA DEL DÍA Y LA NOCHE

Yoshua descansaba tranquilamente en su cama; no propiamente en su habitación, sus hermanas y él habían decidido que pasarían la noche cerca de los dragones para poder despertar a tiempo para lo que sabían les esperaba antes del amanecer.

Es hora de despertar- dijo una voz muy dulce a su oído

No quiero mamá, cinco minutos más- dijo el chico entre sueños. De pronto abrió los ojos de golpe, era la voz de su madre, era la voz que creía no escuchar nunca más- ¿mamá?

La imagen que vio lo dejo un poco decepcionado pero rápidamente dejo esos pensamientos atrás. No había sido su madre, había sido lady Ambar, quien había despertado ya a sus hermanas y hacia lo mismo con el joven guardián.

Después de un breve período de tiempo Yoshua estuvo listo, Kala no se había cambiado el traje desde la ceremonia y Wendy la regañaba un poco diciendo que era mejor estar presentable. Yoshua una vez listo, camino hacia la puerta.

Querido- dijo la dragona- debes esperar hasta que los caballeros les llamen a la batalla.

Lo lamento- se disculpo Yoshua- pero hay algo que tengo que hacer antes.

La dragona entendió que pensaba hacer el chico, por lo que no lo detuvo, el chico estaba en su derecho…

Yoshua camino directamente por el corredor que daba al recinto de las criptas, sabía que su padre se encontraba dentro. Él deseaba hablar con su padre.

La imponente puerta estaba frente a él, sabía que no podría abrirla, su padre la había cerrado. Podía imaginarlo abrazando el cuerpo inerte de su madre en su mortaja; Yoshua ya había llorado por la pérdida de su madre¿entonces, porque su padre no lo hacía y ya¿Por qué no se daba cuenta que todavía los tenía a ellos¿Qué todavía lo tenía a él, a sus hermanas?

Tocó la puerta, unos golpes más fuertes que los anteriores. Nadie contestaba, sabía que Yosneil estaba dentro, no se iría de ahí hasta que su padre le escuchara.

Padre sé que estas dentro- dijo Yoshua en voz alta, pero sin gritar- padre, vamos a ser atacados por los seguidores del demonio negro- la voz de Yoshua indicaba que deseaba el consejo de su padre- ¿padre¡por favor, necesito tu consejo¡te necesito! Por favor, sal de ahí, yo también la extraño, la extrañare siempre, pero aun hay entre los vivos quienes te necesitan, mis hermanas, los dragones, los guardines¡yo! 

Nadie contesto, Yoshua entendió que su padre no saldría nunca lo cual le dolió más que cualquier derrota. Era momento de que regresara con los dragones y demás guardianes el cuerpo había comenzado a sonar desde hacia poco. No deseaba despedirse de esa forma de su padre, por lo cual solamente dio media vuelta, de regreso a donde aun los vivos tenían esperanzas…

Einon había regresado como si nada a la cueva de los dragones pasando entre los corredores que utilizaban los guardianes como si nada, entre tanta algarabía nadie notaba quien o cual iba de un lado a otro. Cuando el traidor pasaba por la puerta de la cripta escucho todo lo que el joven guardián confesaba a un puerta cerrada, se sonrió con malicia, era un buen momento para poder encargarse de Yoshua; afortunadamente para el hijo de Yosneil, Asayaraseth le había dado otras ordenes a Einon, claro, solamente si este era capaz de probar que era digno de los regalos que Asayaraseth ya le había entregado.

Einon no tuvo que esperar mucho para que la oportunidad que necesitaba llegara. Después unos breves momentos después de que Yoshua abandonara el lugar, la puerta se abrió. El rostro de Yosneil apareció, demacrado, cansado, como Einon nunca lo había visto, simplemente se podía entender la pérdida que había sufrido el guardián.

¿Yoshua?- preguntó Yosneil

En lugar de su hijo, estaba Einon lo que hizo que su frustración y dolor se convirtieran en odio e ira.

Sé que estas destrozado mi lord- dijo Einon de forma zalamera- pero os tengo valiosa información, el asesino de vuestra esposa atacara junto con los seguidores del demonio… puedo guiaros hasta él.

Yosneil no dijo nada, solamente avanzo hacia el corredor, para cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Por tu bien, que así sea- fue lo único que dijo. 

Incapaz de conocer la trampa a la cual lo conducía el traidor de los guardianes del dragón.

Tierras de Avalón que desde siglos inmemoriales habéis dado cobijo a las criaturas mágicas que suplicaban tu protección¿acaso imaginasteis alguna vez lo que esta mañana verán tus esmeraldas pastos¿acaso alguien lo había pensado en sus sueños más oscuros¿en sus desvelos más temidos?

Oberón y sus caballeros estaban listos, una fortuna que Lady Titania hubiera hecho junto con Eninshire esa poción armadura que Slytherin les había mostrado, por su parte Lord Draco junto con Lord Draganus tenían a sus guardianes listos para lo que los lord ordenaran. ¿Cuántos hombres había? Eran tantos que los verdes campos donde estaban esperando el ataque; muy cercano a donde se encontraba el pilar del lago, brillaría con los rayos del sol llenando todo el lugar con el color dorado de las armaduras, los yelmos y las lanzas, espadas y demás armas que sus nobles portadores utilizaran.

Todos estaban nerviosos, era tanta la tensión en el ambiente que nadie se atrevía si quiera a murmurar, en cuanto los rayos del sol mostraran un nuevo día, Asayaraseth se lanzaría con todo… solo era cuestión de esperar.

No tardaron demasiado, el calor de la mañana se sintió y los tiernos colores del alba se dejaron ver. El momento había llegado.

Oberón esperaba que en ese justo momento un ejército infernal se lanzara contra ellos, degollando como oveja, tenía cierto temor, solamente habían quedado en el castillo las damas y Nicodemus, los habitantes de Avalón que no podían pelear se refugiaron bajo tierra en un lugar escondido con Nany esperando poder protegerse si acaso los hombres del rey fallaban. Tenía miedo de Titania, de sus hijos, de su bella Calipso, de la oráculo Ellorha quien se había ido con ellos en el momento en que su hermana partía al combate¿ y sus otros hijos? Era la pregunta que torturaba su mente, sabía que sus hijos no eran cobardes; pero, sino estaban en Avalón ¿en donde estaban?

Era mejor dejar esos fúnebres pensamientos para después, ahora debía verse seguro frente a sus hombres… debía estar a la altura del enfrentamiento que Asayaraseth mostraría, no podía fallar… como había fallado su padre y no podía huir… una vez más.

El alba llegó y con ella los nervios de la inminente batalla; pero para su asombro lo único que apareció entre una cortina de humo que olía a azufre fueron dos figuras.

Una vestida de color escarlata montada sobre un caballo negro con crin de fuego y la otra una figura terrible esbozada en una capa negra con capucha que montaba el caballo más grande y poderoso que ninguno de ellos viera nunca, un caballo tan negro como la noche con crin morada, un morado espectral.

Oberón y los dragones se mantuvieron alertas.

EL caballero escarlata avanzo a paso lento y majestuoso hacia donde estaban reunidos.

Mi señor Asayaraseth- dijo en voz serena- ha venido a exterminaros a todos desea preguntar ¿si darán batalla o deberá atraparlos como a liebres asustadas?

¡Era un insulto! Los dragones gruñeron y los soldados se alebrestaron.

Esa es la contestación que mi señor, deseaba- dijo el caballero retirándose a todo galope, solo llegar donde estaba el caballero negro, éste comenzó a reir de una forma que helaba la sangre, a un movimiento de su mano un sinfín de orcos aparecieron listos para derramar sangre en esos campos.

La batalla dio comienzo…

La mañana apenas iniciaba y ya todos los hombres del rey y los esclavos de Asayaraseth se estaban destrozando con garras y espadas. 

Los capitanes de Asayaraseth atacaban sin piedad, cada golpe estaba destinado a algún noble seguidor de la luz, los dragones se estaban haciendo cargo de Payu quien no sabían era Drakken, los guardianes tenían que cuidarse de los golpes de los matadragones que con orgullo portaban tan innoble bandera, todo era confusión todo era dolor en los verdes campos.

Asayaraseth contemplaba todo desde la posición donde se encontraba, disfrutaba ver el dolor reflejado en los ojos de los mastrigs, cada sonido de una espada al cortar era una melodía por la que había esperado tanto tiempo, tanto que la noche se había vuelto su única testigo.

Yoshua y sus hermanas se mantenían cerca de Lord Draco, pero en un momento dado, cuando una horda de orcos ataco, las dos nuevas guardianas tuvieron que hacer uso de sus alas para poder ayudar a sus amigos; Yoshua peleaba sobre su pegaso, pero se sentía mal de no poder tener alas propias para ayudar como sus hermanas.

Draken en el cuerpo de Payu que se estaba encargando de unos jóvenes dragones a los cuales elimino en menos de un segundo se dio cuenta de la presencia de Yoshua, el chico era su prioridad, tenía que acabar con él antes de con cualquier otro, era tanto el odio que sentía contra él y el padre que su juicio se nublaba contra cualquier otro.

Se lanzo contra el joven guardián pero antes de que pudiera llegar, Lord Draganus le planto un tremendo bofetón que le dejo marcada la garra en el rostro. Ilusionista estaba más alejada por lo que no podría darle apoyo a su lord, eso no el importo a Draken, sabía que Draganus estaba molesto aun sin saber que él no era Payu, no importaba que ese amante de cuidar humanos se las arreglara como podía, tenía la protección de Asayaraseth podía con cualquier dragón seguidor de la luz, hasta con el anciano de lord Draco.

Ambos dragones se lanzaban estocadas con las colas, mordidas con la esperanza de arrancarle al contrario la cabeza de una sola dentellada.

Mientras tanto en la cueva donde descansaba lord Dralion, éste estaba con un sueño inquieto, no podía descansar, lentamente abrió los ojos, opacos por el cansancio y la debilidad y escuchó una voz, alguien estaba junto a él.

Mi lord- dijo la voz, la voz de la muerte a su oído- os suplico me ayudéis.

Pashlein- musito el dragón tan cansado como para levantar la vista.

Ya habéis sentido mi sangre en una ocasión, mi lord, os suplico os levantéis y me ayudéis a detener a Payu, detenedle para que eso marque una diferencia a nuestro favor en esta cruenta batalla, la última para nosotros si con eso podemos ayudar a quienes amamos…

Así sea- dijo Dralion poniéndose pesadamente en pie.

Necesitaremos a alguien más antes de partir- dijo la voz.

Dralion asintió y camino con paso al principio inseguro y después ganando fuerza hacia donde alguien más descansaba.

La batalla estaba en pleno apogeo y todavía no llegaba el medio día. Habían pasado horas en sus ataques y aun nada estaba decidido.

Draganus y Draken se enfrentaban sin cuartel, varios dragones se acercaron a apoyarles pero siempre fueron derrotados por ese dragón naranja, en un momento dado, Draken logró derribar a Draganus, el cual cayo sobre una pata trasera mal provocándose una torcedura terrible, gruño de impotencia cuando Draken se lanzó para morderle.

De pronto, un dragón como nunca lo había visto se interpuso entre ellos, era un magnifico y atemorizante dragón de siete cabezas, tan grotesco como hermoso que Draganus no recordaba haberlo visto nunca, de pronto cuando Draken se movió indeciso si atacar o no al nuevo contrincante y decidió que ya tendría otra oportunidad de acabar con Draganus el dragón de siete cabezas se fue haciendo más y más pequeño.

Tenía ganada esta batalla- dijo Draganus a Ilusionista.

La chica había recurrido a proyectar una de sus ilusiones para que Draganus pudiera ganar tiempo.

Mi lord, estamos en una batalla, no es momento para discutir- dijo mientras sonreía complacida de que Draken se hubiera retirado.

Draco y Yoshua tenían sus propios problemas, Yoshua tuvo que mandar a su pegaso a ayudar a otros caballeros y a que los heridos fueran llevados a un lugar seguro, Asayaraseth no les daba tiempo de descansar ni un solo momento, apenas acababan con sus trasgos y orcos y ya tenían a otro contingente para atacarles; la situación estaba llegando a un punto caótico, los mismos mastrigs parecían que no podían con tanto enemigo, con tanto seguidor de la noche. En un momento dado lord Draco tomó entre sus manos a Yoshua y lo colocó entre su cornamenta.

No importa lo que pase, tú debes protegerte- le dijo al joven guardián.

Yoshua seguía dando apoyo a su señor lo mejor que podía, cuando para su horror se alzaba imponente frente a ellos Draken, después de haber dejado a lord Draganus había vuelto a la carga contra ellos dos.

Lord Draco se dio cuenta tal vez por la expresión, tal vez por la esencia de que no se trataba de Payu sino del dragón que pensaba ya estaba en las hogueras de la muerte. Draken no le dio tiempo de sacar conjeturas se lanzo contra él intentando atrapar entre sus fauces al guardián que el dragón con tanto empeño protegía, en un momento dado, logó tomar por los cuernos a Lord Draco.

Yoshua tuvo que saltar al cuello de lord Draco mientras lanzaba mandobles con su espada a las garras de Payu para que liberara al lord.

Crack hicieron los cuernos y lord Draco no pudo evitar gruñir por el dolor, cierto que la cornamenta volvería a crecer pero de momento era doloroso; Draken no salió limpio, lord Draco alcanzó a volarle dos de los dedos de la garra derecha; ambos dragones cayeron al suelo, Yoshua apenas y tuvo oportunidad de evitar que lord Draco le cayera encima aplastándolo; Draken vio al hijo del guardián muy cerca trato de atraparlo con la garra, Lord Draco entendió el movimiento de este dragón y le lanzo una mordida a la garra aprisionándola entre sus colmillos, Draken gruño furioso pero ya que no podía liberar su extremidad, mordió en el cuello a lord Draco, éste tuvo que soltarlo, la sangre comenzó a correr, Draken lo libero cuando el dragón comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente. Se retiro un poco para disfrutar del momento.

Yoshua tuvo miedo de que su señor estuviera mortalmente herido, se acercó para ver la herida, profunda y sangraba en abundancia, pero al menos la vena principal del dragón, Yoshua paso su mano por el cuello del dragón, éste le indicó con la mirada que le abandonara y se pusiera a salvo, Yoshua no iba a aceptar una orden como esa, se colocó entre él y Draken.

Draken rio de manera estridente, no era un reto acabar por fin con esas impertinentes criaturas seguidoras de la luz, se preparo para lanzar una ráfaga de fuego, tan terrible como antaño era, ahora solamente para su deleite, para ver reducidos a cenizas a esos dos, sus principales presas.

La ráfaga no se hizo esperar envolviendo tanto al dragón como a su guardián; Draken estaba seguro de que escucharía los ruegos y suplicas de esos dos, pero nunca llegaron, se descontrolo, dejo de lanzar la ráfaga de fuego y para su turbación estaban tanto dragón como guardián cubiertos por un escudo de cristal.

Yoshua- dijo con rabia el dragón mientras aterrizaba frente a ellos

El guardián había invocado una de las protecciones más difíciles, un escudo de tal magnitud que pudiera protegerles tanto a él como a su dragón; y no solo eso, simplemente por el acto tan desinteresado de proteger a los demás sin importar su propia seguridad Yoshua ostentaba las alas más grandes y magnificas que ningún guardián de alto rango pudiera haber soñado, Yoshua era ahora un guardián Archangelus, el grado más alto que las alas podían indicar.

Esta listo para enfrentarse contra Draken, no importaba lo que este le lanzara, Draken entendió el desafió y estaba listo para darle ese placer al joven guardián cuando sin previo aviso un dragón, uno al que ninguno auguraba se pusiera de pie, se colocó de improviso entre ellos dos.

Yoshua, tú hazte cargo de Lord Draco, Lord Draganus te ayudara, no tarda… tu madre te ama- dijo Lord Dralion tenía a su guardián, a aquel que había perdido la vista junto a él- guardián ayuda a Yoshua.

Era extraño, Valakay parecía ciego y aun así se movía como si pudiera ver completamente todo lo que pasaba. Con presteza le ayudo a poner a salvo a Lord Draco que por la perdida de sangre se había desmayado.

No me vuelvas a molestar Dralion- dijo Draken- ¿quieres terminar como tu padre?

Hoy el único que perderá la cabeza serás tú Draken- dijo Dralion sin darle más tiempo para tontas explicaciones.

Esta bien, como gustes- dijo el dragón naranja lanzándose contra Dralion.

Era extraordinario ver esa batalla, ambas bestias no tenían nada que perder y todo por ganar, se destrozaban con semejantes mordidas y a pesar de que sus cuerpos estuvieran tremendamente lastimados continuaban con sus ataques, era la lucha del todo por el todo, las deudas pasadas ese día se cobrarían, no importaba lo que tuvieran que perder…

Ilusionista se acerco junto con Draganus que cojeaba para ver como estaba Lord Draco.

Llévenlo a la cueva- ordeno a otro grupo de dragones y guardianes.

Lord Draco hubiera protestado de estar consciente pero en su estado era peligroso dejarlo en esa batalla.

Yoshua estas a mi cargo- dijo Draganus- tenemos que darle apoyo a Dralion, esa bestia puede matarlo, no esta en condiciones de pelear…

Ilusionista iba a protestar pero su dragón estaba más que convencido en ayudar a su amigo, que ya de por si era un milagro que estuviera en pie. 

Dralion iba tomando la delantera contra Draken, era el momento definitivo, pero Draken era un tramposo que apostaba por la saña en las batallas, vio como se acercaban Draganus y los guardianes para darle apoyo al dragón perla, en ese momento vio la oportunidad perfecta, Draganus sentía predilección por su guardiana de capucha, si se la quitaba, se quitaba a ese estorbo de encima.

Se movió más rápido que Dralion , éste apenas y tuvo tiempo de desgarrarle un ala, Draken no sintió más que la sangre correr pero no se detendría, Ilusionista entendió las intenciones de Draken pero pensó que iba en contra de Yoshua, solo un momento fue lo necesario para la tragedia.

De un empujón quitó a Yoshua de lo que parecía ser la trayectoria del ataque, Draganus no tuvo ni tiempo de dar un gruñido, Dralion tomó por la cola a Draken pero ya era muy tarde, la cola con las púas de la cola había atravesado a Ilusionista quien lanzó una bocanada de sangre.

El dragón la sacudió un poco para arrojarla contra el piso, Dralion no permitió que continuara con esa presa, de una sacudida tremenda atrajo hacia si a Draken era el toque final, eso era todo después de ahí nada estaría escrito.

Draken también entendió que todo debía terminar en ese momento, no había porque dar más tiempo a su oponente. Blandió la cola en el aire y la clavo con toda su fuerza en el pecho de Dralion, Dralion por su parte y pese al dolor de un movimiento rápido y certero de su garra, rebano limpiamente la cabeza de Draken, ambos dragones cayeron uno inerte y el otro en agonía al suelo.

Draganus se había lanzado para atrapar a su guardiana, pero parecía que ya era tarde.

Continua… con… la…lucha- dijo la chica pese al dolor.

Silencio, te pondrás bien, no hables- dijo el dragón- tengo que apoyar a Dralion, por favor, aguanta, aguanta, no me dejes…

La dejo cobijada con su capa morada, Yoshua intentó quedarse con ella, pero Ilusionista indico que tenía que darle apoyo a lord Draganus y a Dralion. No los dejaría quedarse con ella aunque eso significara quedarse sola…

Draganus llegó al lado de Dralion, de Draken ya no era necesario preocuparse, ya estaba más allá de donde el mismo Asayaraseth podía traerlo, pues el mismo demonio negro le había dicho que si volvía a fallar él ya no lo traería de regreso.

Draganus- dijo Dralion con la voz de la muerte- se acabo-Draganus quiso protestar-no, solamente faltaba esto, hemos terminado.

Hemos terminado- repitió Draganus sin entender.

Pashlein, y yo, ahora… nuestra protección… estará- dijo cada vez más cansado Dralion.

Mi lord, por favor, aun hay una oportunidad- dijo Valakay negándose a perder a su lord.

Te doy mis ojos, Valakay- dijo-no será como antes, pero al menos no estarás caminando en penumbras… 

Mi lord- dijo Yoshua- sin ustedes ¿a quien recurriremos?

A las estrellas- fue lo único que dijo el noble dragón antes de cerrar los ojos para nunca más volverlos a abrir.

Estaban tristes por la perdida, no querían dejar a Dralion ahí, pero por su noble vida de virtud, el cuerpo del dragón desapareció entre un destello de plata, había ganado su lugar entre los nobles dragones de tiempos inmemoriales.

Ahora no tenían tiempo que perder Asayaraseth y sus hombres seguían con su ataque como para que ellos se distrajeran por la pena.

Cuando Draganus fue a buscar a su Ilusionista había desaparecido, los orcos se la habían llevado, aunque le doliera, no tenía tiempo de ir a buscarla, además como la joven había dicho lo primero era detener a Asayaraseth…

En ese momento llegaron los hijos de Oberón, ajenos a la batalla solamente guiados por Hinduandumela.

Es momento de repartirnos- dijo el león- Griffindor vendrá conmigo.

Eninshire debes buscar a tu oráculo, esta en problemas- dijo señalando al hijo de Oberón aun con apariencia de Asayaraseth- Hagen, tus alas son necesarias con los guardianes; Oberkai.

Oberkai hizo una mueca de entender estaba muy cansado, y todos los huesos del cuerpo los sentía rotos, pero aun así sabía que debía hacer, con su mano le indicó a Griffindor que se acercaba.

El día es mi padre, la noche es mi madre, el mago es el cáliz donde me vierto yo que soy la magia- dijo tocándolo con su báculo. Parecía que se iba a desmayar- estoy listo y tú también, detén a la serpiente, yo me encargare del demonio.

Sus hermanos iban a protestar, pero solo esa mirada, esos ojos miel, indicaban que no estaban hablando con un igual sino con el heredero de Enin.

Sin esperar a que alguno de ellos hablara, desapareció.

En verdad que se ve cambiado- dijo Hagen antes de iniciar su camino para ayudar a los guardianes.

Es Enin,- dijo Eninshire- no entiendo como pero parece que es el rey de antaño.

Hinduandumela rio por lo bajo, con un ronroneo único.

Usted sabe que es lo que significa ese cambio ¿verdad mi lord?- preguntó Godric.

Por su puesto- dijo el león- el rey antiguo una vez más se enfrentara al demonio, y el mago ahora tiene la fuerza del halcón para enfrentar a la serpiente.

Eso me temía- dijo Godric montando en el león en busca de Slytherin.

Mientras la batalla se desarrollaba en los campos de Avalón, Calipso y Ellorha habían estado juntas, esperando que sus hermanos y amigos regresaran a salvo, pero en el momento en que Eninshire regreso, Minos descubrió su aroma y se lanzo berreando a donde estaba lo peor del encuentro, Calipso no pudo dejar al minotauro y salió en su búsqueda seguida de la oráculo.

Para mala suerte de las chicas y del pequeño minotauro se encontraron con Mefistófeles quien se estaba enfrentando con todo deleite a un contingente de guardianes y mastrigs, cuando vio al becerro y a las chicas no pudo menos que sonreírse ante su inminente triunfo.

Blandió la espada sobre la cabeza del pequeño, éste corrió a cubrirse con las chicas, Calipso dibujo un círculo de protección implorando el seguidor de Asayaraseth no pudiera cruzarlo, Mefistófeles se rio, y de un pequeño golpe en el suelo, el círculo de protección se vino abajo.

Estaba apunto de golpear a la oráculo con su espada cuando de la nada salto Eninshire con esa apariencia, no confundió a Mefistófeles pero al menos lo enfrento lo mejor que podía.

Remedo de demonio- gruño Mefistófeles dándole un certero golpe en el estómago.

Eninshire cayo de rodillas esperando el golpe del emisario escarlata.

Calipso y Ellorha gritaron.

No, Eninshire, no- grito desesperada la niña

Minos miro sin entender bien lo que pasaba, pero ese sonido, ese nombre era importante para él.

En..Enin..Eninsh..Eninshire- dijo por fin el minotauro con una vocecita infantil e inocente- Eninshire.

Eso fue lo único que necesitaba el hijo de Oberón, se puso de pie y enfrento como nadie a Mefistófeles, el mismo mensajero escarlata no supo bien, que había hecho que el príncipe que tuviera enfrente ahora si peleara como un verdadero demonio, sin darse cuenta se vio a si mismo derrotado, teniendo que desaparecer de ahí y dejar su ataque para otra ocasión sólo para salvar la cabeza…

Eninshire cayó pesadamente al suelo, estaba herido, no había salido limpio de darle lucha a Mefistófeles, pero al menos las chicas y Minos estaban bien, eso era lo único que le preocupaba de momento.

Calipso escuchó la historia de su hermano, y se preocupo por los demás, pero sobre todo su pensamiento estaba con Godric y Salazar.

Dejo en buenas manos a su hermano y se lanzo a tratar de convencer a los hidros de que ayudaran, era cierto que ellos no eran guerreros, pero eran tantos que tal vez pudieran al menos servir de distracción en la batalla…

La batalla del Día y la Noche, la más cruenta que hubieran visto hasta ese momento los campos esmeraldas de Avalón apenas estaba iniciando…

Continuara… 


	31. Chapter 31

CAPÍTULO 31. LA VOLUNTAD DE LA NOCHE

Calipso había llegado a los jardines del castillo donde los hidros estaban.

Hijos de la lluvia, los mastrigs necesitan su ayuda- dijo la princesa de tez azulada.

Rápidamente Calipso contó a los alegres hidros lo que estaba pasando en la batalla.

Necesitan nuestra ayuda, tal vez podamos servir de distracción- dijo ella anhelante.

Los hidros se miraron confundidos, uno entre todos hablo, uno de tez azul marino.

Linda princesa, no podemos hacer nada, no somos guerreros solo estorbaríamos, no iremos- dijo mientras comenzaba a tocar una linda pero triste tonada con su flauta.

Pero, pero… -decia Calipso sin poder entenderlo- entonces yo iré- dijo para ir corriendo a donde estaba Salazar y Griffindor…

La batalla no había menguado en lo absoluto a pesar de que ambos bandos llevaban toda la mañana y ya buena parte de la tarde enfrentándose, unos para defender su nuevo hogar otros siguiendo las ordenes de su amo…

Korvak y Mordiak peleaban al lado de Oberón, pero en un momento dado el rey se separo de sus dos amigos, los dos hermanos escucharon el aullido de los lobos ¿cómo era posible? Se preguntaron al momento…

La respuesta llegó como un baño de agua fría… el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse… un eclipse oscurecía los verdes campos de la isla de Avalón.

Era la promesa de triunfo de Asayaraseth para sus licántropos, Krashian y Zardiak habían cambiado de forma y ahora estaban listos para enfrentar con sus poderosas quijadas a todo aquel seguidor de la luz que se pusiera en su camino…

Ambos hermanos sabían que junto con los seguidores de los capitanes de la guardia debían detener a esos licántropos aunque uno fuera su padre…

Era la única forma de que esas quijadas no causaran más estragos.

Creo que es una invitación- gruño Krashian.

Zardiak no contesto simplemente se limito a lanzarse contra sus dos hijos… en esos momentos los lazos de familia habían desaparecido, lo único importante era seguir las órdenes de Asayaraseth…

La noche en la que tenía que haber muerto fue Asayaraseth quien le condeno a ser un seguidor de la noche, no permitiéndole descansar junto a su esposa… ahora, también le quitaba el derecho de estar con sus hijos…

Mordiak nunca hubiera deseado enfrentarse a su padre, pero ahora si no lo detenían causaría estragos entre los seguidores de la luz, aunque le doliera tenia que hacer algo… eso es lo que su padre haría…

El licántropo se lanzo contra el capitán de la guardia, éste evito de un salto el ataque; cubriéndose con unos arboles, pero era claro que el lobo no se detendría hasta matarlo o hasta convertirlo en uno de ellos…

Korvak también trataba de ayudar a su hermano pero Krashian lo tenía de momento ocupado, tenía que encontrar la forma de hacer que ese licántropo se distrajera para darle el apoyo necesario a su hermano… era inútil el hijo de Oberón no se daría por vencido, estaba satisfecho con el poder que Asayaraseth le había entregado como para ser derrotado por esos dos caballeros de antaño…

De un poderoso zarpazo Zardiak derribo el árbol donde se estaba cubriendo su hijo, el capitán de la guardia tuvo que moverse rápido para esquivar las astillas de tan magnifico roble…

Korvak tenía que hacer algo para ayudar a su hermano, Krashian no dejaba de lanzar sus dentelladas, el hijo de Oberón era más seguidor de la noche de lo que cualquier otro hubiera podido llegar a ser nunca.

Afortunadamente la ayuda no tardo en llegar, Endorha Danha y Draline llegaron en el momento justo cuando Krashian estaba apunto de morder a Korvak, con una ráfaga de fuego la dragona le marco un alto al mastrig, el cual con el pelaje chamuscado vio que era el momento de una retirada estratégica.

Por mucho que le doliera a Mordiak ya no era su padre, era un seguidor de la noche que no dudaría en matarlo a la primera oportunidad, el capitán de la guardia que tanto había querido a sus hijos había muerto aquella funesta noche de la caída de Shumassilon, si ahora no hacía algo, ese licántropo lo mataría, pensó en Korvak, en Malagan; por ellos, por él, por todo lo que le faltaba vivir, fue que decidió terminar con esa pelea…

Desenfundo su espada una vez más, el licántropo lo esperaba con los ojos brillantes por el anhelo de sangre, ambos al mismo tiempo se lanzaron a la carrera el uno contra el otro. Korvak trato de evitarlo pero Endorha lo detuvo, era demasiado peligroso, y perdían a ambos hermanos entonces no tendrían quien los guiara en la batalla, el rey estaba demasiado lejos como para poder ayudarles en ese momento.

El aullido y el grito se confundieron en uno solo…

Korvak se separo de la guardiana y su dragona, el licántropo había caído sobre su hermano.

¿Padre?- preguntó el hermano del capitán de la guardia- ¿Mordiak?

El licántropo se movió un poco, el caballero se preparo por si el licántropo quería atacar.

Afortunadamente el movimiento fue provocado por su hermano que se quitaba al pesado animal.

Estoy bien- contestó ante la mirada de preocupación de su hermano- pero…

Korvak entendió a que se refería su hermano, el licántropo estaba sangrando por la herida de la espada del caballero, el golpe había sido mortal.

Lentamente fue transformándose para dejar ver al que antaño había sido el capitán de la guardia del rey Obaren.

¿Padre?- preguntó Korvak titubeante.

El caballero abrió lentamente los ojos, el velo de la muerte ya podía verse en su mirada. Ya no era la mirada del seguidor de la noche, el fantasma del pasado ya no existía ahora solamente ahí tendido en la hierba que era bañada por su sangre estaba el antiguo capitán…

Los hermanos se miraban terriblemente apenados, no hubieran querido llegar a esa solución, no hubieran deseado nunca levantar la mano contra su padre… maldito Asayaraseth que jugaba de tal forma con los hombres como para que el padre y los hijos tuvieran que enfrentarse como día Avalón lo había visto en sus campos esmeraldas.

La mirada de Zardiak indicaba que no había nada que perdonar a sus hijos, habían actuado como debían hacerlo y ellos lo sabían, con su último aliento dijo lo que los hermanos ya sabían pero que todo hijo siempre espera escuchar de los labios de su padre.

Estoy… estoy orgulloso… de ustedes- dijo el antiguo capitán con una triste pero tierna sonrisa en los labios.

Los hermanos se acercaron a su padre, éste cerro los ojos para nunca más abrirlos, ambos caballeros abrazaron con fuerza el cuerpo de su padre mientras por unos minutos pudieron disfrutar de dar el último adiós a aquel que siempre había llevado una vida de rectitud…

No podemos permanecer aquí- dijo Endorha haciendo que los hermanos regresaran a la realidad- aun quedan mucho que hacer antes de que termine el día.

Ambos hermanos asintieron, era momento de regresar a sus obligaciones…

Hinduandumela corría llevando a Godric en su lomo, el majestuoso león y su caballero eran uno solo mientras los orcos huían aterrados cuando los veían pasar junto a ellos.

La serpiente se encuentra muy cerca- dijo Hinduandumela- mi señor Griffindor, deberás enfrentarlo, si le quitamos a Asayaraseth ese aliado podremos hacer que la balanza comience a inclinarse a nuestro favor.

¿Debemos terminar con él?- preguntó Godric temiendo la respuesta.

No, cuando llegue el momento, usted sabrá que hacer- dijo Hinduandumela saltando con agilidad y elegancia a un grupo de orcos que les cerraban el paso.

Ahí frente a ellos estaba Salazar, no con la varita sino con el báculo que el demonio negro le había entregado…

Atacaba a los mastrigs mientras daba ordenes a los orcos para que cubrieran diferentes posiciones, parecía más un general de Asayaraseth que el antiguo amigo de Godric, estaba prácticamente irreconocible, pese a todo, Godric tenía que intentar convencerlo, no quería aceptar que su amigo se había convertido por propia voluntad en un seguidor de la oscuridad.

El rugido de Hinduandumela llamo la atención del mago, éste giro con la mirada fría, al parecer estaba esperando que Godric llegara.

Tarde como siempre- dijo el mago- ¿y traes una mascota?

Hinduandumela estaba sobre sus cuatro patas majestuoso junto a Griffindor, el caballero de Hogwarts saco su varita, esperaba no tener que utilizarla contra su amigo.

Salazar se rio con malicia.

¿crees que con eso puedes detenerme?- dijo apuntando con su cetro.

No- dijo una voz que llegó de detrás de Hinduandumela.

Era la dama Eco.

Con esto- dijo entregando la espada de Griffindor al caballero- un regalo de vuestra dama.

Griffindor agradeció con una elegante inclinación de cabeza, la dama del lago solamente entregar el arma caminó hacia Hinduandumela.

Mi señor, eras sin verlo- dijo con una inclinación.

Mi padre ha mandado que este sea el momento- dijo el león- regresad a la tranquilidad de vuestras aguas mi lady… la serpiente será detenida.

Deberías educar mejor a tu mascota, Godric- dijo Salazar- al parecer no sabe como comportarse.

La dama del lago desapareció como había llegado.

Salazar, no queremos pelear contigo- Dijo el mago- ¡entiende, te están utilizando!, ¿Qué planeas ganar?, ¿tanto odias a los muggles como para volverte una marioneta de esa criatura?

¡NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO!- rugió Salazar- ahora- apuntando con su cetro- ¡lárguense los dos si no desean morir!

No me iré de aquí hasta que te convencerte- dijo Godric apuntando con su espada- no me hagas usarla.

No Griffindor, tú no me hagas usarla- dijo Salazar apuntando directamente a su amigo- en ese caso- dijo cuando el mago no se movió- así sea.

Así sea- dijo Godric listo para enfrentar a Salazar.

El ataque de Salazar fue directo contra Godric, Hinduandumela se puso en medio y rugiendo de tal forma que la onda disparada por Salazar se desvaneció en un brillante polvo plata que cayo al suelo, esto no desespero a Salazar, una vez más lanzó un nuevo ataque, ahora haciendo que la maleza del suelo se enredo en las patas del león, Godric utilizando su magia hizo que de la misma forma una lianas de unos árboles cercanos amarraran a Salazar, éste de un rápido movimiento de sus manos hizo que las lianas cayeran secas al suelo, Hinduandumela con un leve ronroneo hizo que la maleza se convirtieran en tréboles.

¿Nos atacaremos con plantas y flores, o pelearas como debe ser? –preguntó Salazar quitándose el rocío que las plantas habían dejado cerca de él.

Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto- dijo Godric.

Hinduandumela se puso de nuevo al lado del mago.

Oh ya que quieres jugar con tu mascota- dijo Salazar- yo también traeré a la mía.

La lengua parsel se dejo escuchar, Godric cerró los ojos apretando los parpados con fuerza, no debía ver al basilisco.

La enorme serpiente apareció del enorme agujero que se abrió en la tierra a espaldas de Salazar.

Godric, tú encárgate de él- dijo Hinduandumela- el apoyo no tardará en llegar, el esbirro de la noche es mi presa.

Godric no abrió los ojos, sabía por el sonido a su lado que el león estaba listo para enfrentar al basilisco, podía escuchar como el león hacia una extraña especie de ronroneo…

Ahora estamos tú y yo Godric- dijo Salazar- nada de mascotas, solamente tú y yo, veamos quien es más fuerte…

El león no espero a que el basilisco diera el primer ataque, sin perdida de tiempo se lanzo directamente a su cabeza, la serpiente hizo un silbido de furia cuando sintió las poderosas garras del león en su escamoso cuerpo. El león comenzó a escalar tan rápidamente sobre la resbaladiza piel que el basilisco se sacudía con furia.

Hinduandumela sabía que tenía que encargarse de los ojos del basilisco ya que de lo contrario el mago lo utilizaría para derrotar con facilidad a Godric y arrebatar cientos de vidas mastrigs, de un salto impresionante se lanzo a la cara de la serpiente, aferrándose con sus garras a las ventilas de la nariz del reptil, éste sacudió una vez más con furia la cabeza pero sin lograr quitarse la bola de pelo que tenía en frente, lanzaba dentelladas a diestra y siniestra pero el león las esquivaba balanceándose de un lado a otro.

Godric y Salazar se habían enfrentado una vez más lanzándose mutuamente infinidad de ataques mágicos, la gran mayoría eran repelidos con facilidad provocando que varios orcos resultaran transformados en otras criaturas o muertos al momento del impacto, mientras tanto Godric solamente veía a Salazar, debía evitar a cualquier costa ver al basilisco, sabía que Hinduandumela podía encargarse de ese reptil asqueroso, si lo cegaba, Salazar perdería ese peligroso aliado.

De un rápido y acertado movimiento Hinduandumela logró clavar la zarpa izquierda en el ojo derecho del basilisco, éste dio un sonido sibilante mientras la sangre del reptil bañaba el dorado pelaje del león, el basilisco no dejaría que esa bestia peluda le cegara, de un rápido movimiento que hizo contoneando su escamoso cuerpo hizo que Hinduandumela perdiera el equilibrio, el felino hubiera caído al vacío sino hubiera sido porque el basilisco lo atrapo con los colmillos, ahora fue el león el que rugió de dolor, la bestia había aprisionado una de sus patas, la sangre del león ahora corrió por la quijada de la serpiente.

Ahora estaban en las mismas condiciones, el basilisco tenía problemas para enfocar correctamente por la perdida de su ojo y el león colgaba de cabeza mientras la serpiente continuaba aprisionando su pata, en vano el magnifico animal lanzaba zarpazos para agarrar del grueso cuello a la serpiente.

En ese momento el silbido de un pajarillo se dejo escuchar.

Los refuerzos han llegado- dijo Hinduandumela dejándose colgar un leve momento.

Godric había recibido varios ataques de Salazar a igual que su amigo, estaban listos para darse un último ataque decisivo, estaban en eso cuando escucharon el rugido del león.

Tu mascota va a caer- le dijo Salazar.

Al igual que la tuya- dijo Godric dándole un golpe con el mango de la espada.

Ya me estoy cansando de este juego- dijo Salazar apuntando con el mango de la espada.

Godric sabía que tenía que terminar con ese juego de una vez por todas, había mucho en juego como para perder ahora…

Con una serie de golpes logró quitarle el báculo a Salazar, una vez con el báculo lo estrello contra una roca rompiendo la piedra que tenía la cabeza de la serpiente, el lugar donde se estrello quedó negro, como si algo lo hubiera quemado…

Salazar vio como Godric levanto la espada ¿realmente iba a dar el golpe? El mago no dejo de mirarlo, esperaba que su amigo diera lo hiciera…

Godric solo pensaba atemorizar a su amigo, pero al ver que este no cooperaba no le dejaba otra opción, fue entonces cuando paso lo que él menos esperaba.

El sonido del pajarillo se dejo escuchar, y antes de que Godric pudiera reaccionar ya estaba Calipso abrazando a Salazar interponiéndose entre esos dos…

Salazar no lo hubiera esperado en especial cuando fue él quien había engañado a esa chica la última vez.

¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó él pero sin retirar a ella de esa posición.

Calipso es peligroso- dijo Godric- esos orcos pueden lastimarte.

¡Los amigos no pelean entre ellos!- dijo ella levantando su rostro- ¡esto esta mal!

Ambos magos se vieron confundidos, la chica se había puesto en peligro solamente para que ellos dejaran de pelear.

No creas que con esto- dijo Salazar

Pero fue interrumpido, Calipso le había dado un apasionado beso en los labios ante la sorpresa de Godric.

Tienes quien te esta esperando en tu casa- dijo Calipso con ese rubor único en la tez- no la pierdas por Asayaraseth.

Salazar no sabía como reaccionar, esa chica o estaba loca o era única.

Godric bajo su arma.

Calipso tiene razón, ese Asayaraseth nos esta utilizando a todos- dijo el mago- Salazar eres más grande que ese demonio…

No puedo detener al basilisco- dijo Salazar moviéndose para ponerse en pie- acata mis ordenes pero solo para la destrucción.

Eso podía traducirse como "si les ayudare"

Godric se sonrió.

Hinduandumela se encargara- dijo el mago guardando su espada- solo debemos esperar, después ese demonio nos escuchara.

Calipso y Salazar asintieron con la cabeza.

Hinduandumela se flexiono de tal forma que su hermosa melena abanicaba por la papada de la serpiente, ésta comenzó a sentir incomoda la sensación del pelo del animal que tenía colgando, así que comenzó a sacudirse, justamente lo que el león deseaba…

Aprovechando los movimientos del reptil Hinduandumela pudo acercarse más a su cuello haciendo diferentes cortes en la garganta de la serpiente.

Esta comenzó a sentir el dolor y la sangre correr por lo que libero al león este en lugar de dejarse caer aprovecho una vez más las contorsiones de esa criatura para escalar ahora por la parte de enfrente de su cuerpo, la serpiente lanzaba mordidas para quitárselo de encima pero cada vez que lo intentaba terminaba haciéndose ella misma cortes con los colmillos o recibiendo otro zarpazo en la nariz por parte del felino.

Una vez más Hinduandumela estaba sobre la cabeza del basilisco.

Por las ordenes de mi padre criatura de la noche- dijo el león con esa voz que era de respetarse- por derrotar a los seguidores de las tinieblas, hijo de la magia que has caído en las sombras ¡paga por atormentar inocentes!

La serpiente sacudió esta vez con más violencia la cabeza, el león aprovecho el mismo error de la serpiente para de un zarpazo arrancarle la esfera del ojo, la serpiente dio tal chillido que los mismos orcos temblaron de terror, Hinduandumela saco una vez más las garras clavándolas en la cabeza de la serpiente, ésta se tambaleo más peligrosamente que nunca, los orcos se lanzaron a correr para evitar que esa criatura les cayera encima.

Salazar vio como ese basilisco caía para no volver a levantarse, no supo decir si sentía pena o sentía que había sido derrotado por un simple gato.

Hinduandumela de un salto más majestuoso que el que diera la primera ocasión para alcanzar la cabeza de ese monstruo cayo con toda su magnificencia frente a Godric, Salazar y Calipso.

Os dije que vendrían los refuerzos- dijo el león sin sentir molestia en la pata- Hija de la lluvia, llegaste en el momento apropiado.

Calipso miraba al león con los ojos muy abiertos, era como ver a Godric pero en león.

No he hecho nada- dijo la princesa- no logré convencer a los hidros de que nos ayudaran…

Pero evitaste que dos amigos se mataran- dijo el león acariciando con su mejilla la mano de la chica- eso es más importante que reunir todo un ejercito.

Calipso se sonrió.

Ahora- dijo el león- es momento de que el demonio negro escuche nuestra voz.

Calipso subió al lomo del león, Godric y Salazar después de un cabeceo de alianza comenzaron a abrirse camino juntos entre la infinidad de orcos que les cerraban el paso.

Hagen continuaba ayudando a los guardianes del dragón, con la novedad de tener alas ahora podía ayudarles desde el cielo y en verdad que necesitaban la ayuda de todo el que pudieran ya que Asayaraseth había llevado dragones renegados de tiempos anteriores que servían a Draken y ahora los guardianes y dragones se veían en apuros para detenerles.

Mientras tanto una vez que Eninshire había dejado en un lugar seguro a Ellorha y a Minos se había lanzado a ayudar a los demás, aprovechando su apariencia de demonio podía moverse libremente entre los orcos, claro, evitando que los mastrigs le disparan flechas, hechizos o cualquier forma de detenerle.

Yosneil había llegado acompañado de Einon.

¡Asayaraseth!- dijo el padre de Yoshua- ¿cómo pudo encontrarnos?

No lo sabes mi señor- dijo Einon de sorma zalamera- solamente llegó aterrorizando inocentes como lo ha hecho desde los inicios… Me temo con él este el asesino de vuestra esposa.

He dicho que me llevaras con él- dijo Yosneil desenfundando su espada- pero antes, debo encontrar a Yoshua y sus hermanas, deben estar en apuros.

Oh, eso me temo mi señor, eso me temo- dijo el seguidor del demonio.

Yoshua y sus hermanas ahora estaban muy cerca de Lord Draganus, Kala y Wendy volaban con sus hermosas alas a la par de Yoshua, ahora los tres hermanos mostraban las alas de angelus y archangelus…

Todo controlado- dijo Kala disparando con su arco desde el cielo- eh Yoshy, que bueno que ya tienes alitas.

Ni lo menciones Kala, ahora concéntrate- sugirió Yoshua quien aparte de ayudar a los dragones y sus guardianes no se había separado de sus hermanas para protegerlas de cualquier peligro.

¡Yoshua, mira!-gritó Wendy- ¡es papá!

Ambos hermanos giraron para ver lo que con anhelo señalaba su hermana.

Efectivamente Yosneil se abría camino entre la batalla buscando a Yoshua y sus hermanas.

¿Porqué no usa las alas?- preguntó desconcertada Kala.

¡Nos esta buscando!- dijo Wendy- ¿pero si lo distraemos es peligroso?

Deberá encontrarnos por ese medio- dijo Yoshua aunque deseaba gritarle a su padre que ahí estaban- somos guardianes primero debemos proteger a los dragones y evitar que los orcos ganen terreno.

Sus hermanas asintieron, primero se honraba el antiguo código, después se podían dar el gusto de disfrutar tiempo con la familia… Solo esperaban lo que sobraba de su familia aguantara un poco más.

Yosneil no se había percatado que sus hijos estaban ya muy cerca, solo estaba concentrado en encontrarles; no podía dejar de lado que esa infinidad de orcos eran un problema para los mastrigs, guardianes y capitanes que continuaban peleando. Parecían una ola que se rompe contra las rocas, entre más trataban los mastrigs de que los seguidores de la noche retrocediera, parecía que todas esas huestes de la penumbra llegaban en a granel de lugares de pesadillas.

Einon vio el momento oportuno entre tanta distracción, se sonrió con maldad, si ya habían acabado con Pashlein, acabar con el medio mastrig y medio guardián sería muy fácil, solamente debía calcular muy bien el momento del golpe, debía ¡que rayos! Lo haría ahora mismo, rápido y letal. La sonrisa en su cara era una mueca de desprecio y burla.

Yosneil seguía atacando con todo lo que tenía a los orcos, en las alturas sus hijos seguían dando apoyo a todo aquel que lo necesitara, en ese momento sucedió; Yosneil escuchó la voz de su hijo y alzo la mirada ¡todo el tiempo estuvieron tan cerca y él no los había notado! Quiso gritarle que hay estaba pero en lugar de eso lo único que salió de su garganta fue un grito de sorpresa y dolor.

Einon había clavado a traición su espada en la espalda de Yosneil, Yoshua escuchó el grito de su padre y siguiendo la temblorosa mano de Wendy quien señalaba la horrible escena entendió que dentro de las fuerzas de los guardianes se había llevado a cabo una cruenta traición.

Tan rápido como una saeta el guardián llegó al piso justamente en el momento en que Yosneil caía de espaldas sobre la hierba, Einon retiraba su espada y estaba a punto de tomar la espada del antiguo guardián.

Yoshua aprovechando su velocidad se la quito mientras la espada brillaba en su caída, de una barrida se colocó atrás de Einon; éste sintió miedo de que Yoshua hiciera lo mismo con él, pero a la vez sabía que su miedo estaba infundado ya que el joven guardián se basaba en el tonto antiguo código y que la venganza estaba prohibida.

¿Por qué? – preguntó Yoshua apuntando con la espada de su padre a Einon.

Sus hermanas habían descendido para ayudar al guardián caído. Kala cubría su posición con su arco, mientras Wendy trataba de detener la hemorragia.

¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar Yoshua cerrándole el paso a Einon.

Einon no sabía que hacer, el joven guardián no le permitía retroceder.

Vamos Yoshy- dijo Einon- no puedes tomar venganza…

Mis padres te ayudaron- dijo Yoshua sin poder creer lo que ese "guardián" había hecho- mi madre te dio su apoyo y mi padre respeto que tomaras un lugar entre sus filas…

Yo no lo pedí Yoshy- dijo Einon cruzándose de brazos- y no me arrepiento por lo que les he hecho…

¿Les he hecho?- preguntó dudoso Yoshua, de pronto sintió miedo- ¿tú, mataste a mi madre?

Y a tu padre Yoshy- dijo el otro caballero sonriendo ante el dolor de la noticia.

¡No me digas Yoshy!- gritó Yoshua.

No lo molestes- dijo Wendy poniéndose de pie- él tiene nuestro apoyo.

Kala también le apuntaba con su arco.

Si no te entregas- dijo tensando el arco- serás un puerco espín.

Los guardianes tienen prohibida la venganza mis niños- dijo Einon- pero cuando quieran estaré preparado para que se cobren esta deuda…

Al momento utilizando una bomba de humo artificio del demonio negro desapareció sin darles la oportunidad de ver a donde había corrido cobardemente para salvar el cuello.

Padre- dijo Yoshua cuando después de dejar a Einon se acercó a ver a su padre.

Yoshneil estaba muy mal, la herida era mortal. Yoshua no podía creer su mala suerte, él esperaba que cuando todo terminara su padre podría estar orgulloso de él y ahora… ahora el destino se lo quitaba al igual que lo hizo con su madre.

Estoy… estoy orgulloso de ustedes- dijo el guardián con la voz de la muerte.

Sus hermanas tomaron las manos de su padre entre las suyas.

Fui un tonto al no ver que ustedes estaban ahí, que- dijo haciendo una pausa- que eran mi motivo para seguir…

Yoshua no sabía que decir, era lo que deseaba escuchar, y a la vez era tan doloroso que pasara en esas circunstancias.

Yoshua, cuida a tus hermanas- dijo Yoshneil cerrando los ojos.

Yoshua se inclino sobre su padre, abrazándolo con fuerza; era el último abrazo, al menos ahora sus padres estarían juntos…

Lord Draganus llegaba momentos después para apoyar a los chicos, la batalla continuaba como si nada hubiera pasado a esos guardianes.

Oberón había llegado hasta donde estaba Asayaraseht, ¡terrible fue su sorpresa al descubrir a Asayarafath cuidando la espalda del demonio negro!

¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó el rey bajando su arma

Que tu hijo se ha vuelto mi hermano- dijo Asayaraseht disfrutando la cara de dolor de Oberón.

¿Es verdad?- preguntó el rey sin poder y sin querer creerlo.

Asayarafath había creído ciegamente en las palabras de Asayaraseth, y por su comportamiento sabía que los mastrigs ya no lo aceptarían a su lado, por eso solo pudo afirmar con la cabeza.

Oberón sintió como si una flecha lo hubiera alcanzado ¿cómo se lo diría a Titania? Ella amaba a todos sus hijos pero siempre protegía a su pequeño Ashy…

Suficiente Oberón o vienes a enfrentarme o dejas de molestar a mi pequeño hermano- dijo Asayaraseth poniéndose de pie…

Oberón sujeto firmemente su espada, ese monstruo iba a pagar.

Una vez más la cimitarra de Asayaraseth se dejo ver, Asayarafath estaba listo para detener al que fue su padre de ser necesario…

En ese momento una el silbido de una flecha hizo que se detuvieran, Asayaraseth levanto la vista, parecía estar esperando que eso pasara.

El sonido no era de una flecha, sino de una guirnalda de fuego que separo a los dos demonios y al rey de los mastrigs del resto de la batalla.

Bienvenido Oberkai, te estaba esperando- dijo Asayaraseth- sabía que esa banshee no se animaría a matarte… típico.

Serás detenido una vez más seguidor de la noche- dijo Oberkai apoyándose en su báculo.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- dijo Asayaraseht cambiando a su apariencia de demonio- ENIN, ¿NO PUEDES VER QUE LOS MASTRIGS ESTÉN EN PELIGRO PORQUE INTERFIERES? TAN PARECIDO A ESA MALDITA BRUJA BLANCA… ¿POR QUÉ NO DEJAS QUE OBERKAI DECIDA?

El príncipe decidirá llegado el momento- dijo Oberkai- ahora- dijo retando al demonio con su mirada de ámbar- deja de manipular al demonio de cobre.

Asayarafath se sorprendió de las palabras de su hermano.

Ese demonio es amado por todos sus hermanos, por sus padres, y sobre todo por Elladahiane- dijo Oberkai- así que no retes mi paciencia demonio negro…

ENIN, TUS TRUCOS NO FUNCIONAN CONMIGO- dijo Asayaseth- ASAYARAFATH ES MIO, AL IGUAL QUE LA SANGRE DE ESOS DESPRECIABLES MASTRIGS.

Tan cobarde como siempre- dijo Oberkai- pero no te preocupes Asayaraseth, ya no tarda en llegar quienes te derrotaran, y ese día demonio, ese día sufre, porque tu caída y la de tus seguidores sera grande…

BASTA DE HABLAR- dijo Asayaraseth- SI VIENES A PELEAR HAZLO DE UNA VEZ…

Él no esta solo- dijo una voz de pronto.

Oberón no podía creerlo, había dos Asayaraseth frente a él.

ENINSHIRE, ¿NO PUEDES ACEPTAR UNA DERROTA NUNCA, VERDAD?- dijo Asayaraseth.

Oberkai no esta solo, tiene mi apoyo- dijo Eninshire- Asayarafath, nunca estuviste solo, nosotros siempre estuvimos y estaremos contigo, hermano.

Asayarafath no sabía que decir, comenzaba a dudar y su cola lo delataba.

También estamos nosotros- dijeron Salazar y Godric llegando a la par.

Hinduandumela también salto el aro de fuego llevando a Calipso en su espalda.

HIJA DE LA LLUVIA- dijo el demonio- ¿Y TUS COBARDES HERMANOS HIDROS?

Calipso no sabía que responder; en ese momento se escucharon los acordes de los hidros, habían comenzado su canción una vez más.

COBARDES BAILARINES DE AGUA- dijo Asayaraseth con asco- YA QUE PREFIEREN LA MUSICA YA LA DANZA EN LUGAR DE LA BALLESTA Y LA DESTRUCCIÓN, YO OS CONDENO A SU PERDICIÓN, DUERMAN Y SUEÑEN PESADILLAS DE TERROR HASTA QUE EL FRAGOR DE LA BATALLA ENCUENTRE SU VALOR, HASTA ESE DIA PETREA FIGURA TENDRAN… SINO QUIEREN EN POLVO TERMINAR…

La música cayo de repente, Calipso tuvo un mal presentimiento, Hinduandumela le puso una pata en el hombro indicándole no se moviera.

Godric y Salazar se colocaron más cerca de Calipso.

AH, MAGO, ME HAS FALLADO- dijo Asayarafath- EN VANO MIS REGALOS…

No me vengas con ese cuento oh amo de la destrucción- dijo Salazar retando al demonio.

YA TE BORRARE ESA SONRISA DE LA CARA- dijo Asayaraseth.

En ese juego de magos y demonios todos los participantes estaban listos, sabían que no podían fallar, por los que estaban, por los que esperaban, por los que llegarían… era momento de dar el golpe decisivo, el problema era saber quien lo daría primero…

Los capitanes de la guardia vieron como el aro de fuego separaba a los líderes de esa batalla, intentaban de forma desesperada abrirse camino pero a cada paso que daban salían más y más mastrigs, guardianes y caballeros que necesitaban su ayuda.

Draganus y sus dragones estaban con el mismo problema, al parecer la noche les alcanzaría antes de que pudieran ver un cambio en esa terrible balanza…

El círculo de flamas brillaba con fantasmal brillo, los orcos que estaban alrededor prefirieron abandonar el lugar antes de que la batalla entre esos señores comenzara.

VAMOS OBERON, QUE HARAS AHORA- dijo Asayaraseth a manera de reto- DIME QUE HARAS AHORA QUE TU HIJO ES MI HERMANO, AHORA QUE TU OBERKAI NO ES MAS QUE UN TITERE DE LA VOLUNTAD DE ENIN, QUE TU TRANSFORMISTA TIENE MI APARIENCIA, ¿CONFIARAS EN LOS MAGOS? LOS CAPITANES DE LA GUARDIA, TUS GUARDIANES DEL DRAGON… TODOS TE HAN FALLADO, MEJOR MORIR ¿NO LO CREES? ¿QUÉ HARA TU REINA CUANDO SE ENTERE DE LO QUE PASA? ¿MORIRA DE DOLOR? ¿ACEPTARA ESTOICAMENTE?

¡Deja de engañar!- dijo Oberón- tú eres el que te engañas, nos has temido todo este tiempo sino, ¿Por qué venir?

VINE A TERMINAR LO QUE INICIE-dijo Asayaraseth- NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE LES PASE A LOS DEMÁS SOLO QUIERO LA DESTRUCCIÓN MASTRIG.

En ese caso ¿también quieres la mía?- preguntó Asayarafath en toda su estatura.

HERMANO TE CONFUNDEN,- dijo Asayaraseth, ya no se veía tan tranquilo- SOLAMENTE SON TRUCOS DE ENIN, PERO PERMITEME, LO ELIMINARE Y NO TENDRÁS DE QUE PREOCUPARTE…

Príncipe- escuchó Oberkai que le hablaban, pero solo él podía escuchar la voz en su cabeza- heredero de Enin, otros deberán tener ese título… en este momento todo se decidirá dependiendo de tus acciones; decide correctamente…

Fue como si despertara de un largo sueño, el dolor del cuerpo se había extinguido, ahora solo era él; al menos de momento habían desaparecido los dolores de cabeza, de pronto se vio a él mismo en ese círculo de guirnaldas de fuego, a su padre, a los magos, al león, a los demonios…

Vio como Asayaraseth iba a lanzar su ataque, y sin poder imaginar que algún día lo viera, a Asayarafath empujando al que era su nuevo hermano.

¡No te atrevas a tocarlo!- gritó el demonio de cobre.

Oberkai lanzó un hechizo con su báculo haciendo que el clamor de la batalla dejara de escucharse, ahora solo eran ellos contra Asayaraseth, nada de interrupciones externas…

Asayarafath, lo lamento; nunca quise hacerte sentir miserable lo mismo que con mis demás hermanos, créeme si te digo que lo lamento con el alma y haría lo que fuera por hacer que todo regresara a la normalidad- dijo el hijo de Oberón.

Acepto la disculpa- dijo Asayarafath.

Asayaraseth se levanto como una sombra justo detrás de Asayarafath. La cimitarra brillando, eso ya lo había visto antes Oberkai, trato de mover a su hermano, pero solo tuvo tiempo de tirar de él hacia adelante mientras la sangre le empapaba la cara.

Al momento en que Asayaraseth veía que había perdido la oportunidad de seguir manipulando al demonio de cobre no hayo otra solución más que terminar con su aliado.

La cimitarra bajo velozmente cortando las alas de su hermano.

Asayarafath gruño de dolor, sus hermanos no podían creer lo que había pasado; el demonio de cobre cayo bañando a Oberkai con su sangre, Oberón no iba a tolerar que ese demonio negro siguiera jugando con la vida de los mastrigs en especial de sus hijos, los mismos magos cada uno por su campeón se prepararon para pelear.

VAMOS GATO DE FELPA- reto Asayaraseth- VAS A HACER ALGO ¿O ES QUE EL LEO SOLO TE MANDO A VER?

Los designios de mi padre ni los demonios los comprenden- dijo el león- así que Asayaraseth ríndete porque has perdido.

¿PERDIDO? JA, NO ME HAGAS REIR- dijo el demonio cruzándose de brazos- ¿QUÉ PODRÍAN HACERME DOS MAGOS, UN GRUPO DE MASTRIGS Y UN LEÓN A MI, AMI EL GRAN ASAYARASETH?

Vencerte- dijo el león- con algo a lo que temes…

Asayaraseth pareció dudar, y su vista se lanzo hacia Oberón y Griffindor, al brillo de sus respectivas espadas.

¿QUÉ OFRECEN PARA QUE DETENGA MI ATAQUE?- preguntó de manera política.

Hinduandumela rugió con tal potencia que Godric pensó Asayaraseth sujetaba con fuerza su cimitarra.

¡No estas en posición!- dijo el león- ¡sabes que somos capaces de derrotarte, lo dice el temor en tu mirada!

Asayaraseth relajo el cuello.

Qué el oráculo ofrezca- dijo señalando a Oberkai- que ofrezca y que la noche decida…

¿Qué es lo que planea mi señor?- preguntó Griffindor al león.

No es el momento de la confrontación-dijo el león- podemos ganar tiempo, sino esto se extendería hasta el mundo de los magos… Tenemos a lo que el demonio teme porque no comprende… la esperanza. Oberkai deberá decidir.

Oberkai no sabía que deseaban que dijera, tenía junto a él a Asayarafath que se veía muy mal, a su padre y sus hermanos, a los magos y al león que esperaban hiciera una muy buena proposición al demonio, "hazlo" escuchó una voz en su cabeza, era una voz muy dulce, muy tierna, recordó a su madre, recordó la sonrisa de la mujer de su visión la que se encontraba entre esa cálida arena…

Para ganar tiempo, te doy mi tiempo- dijo poniéndose de pie

EL TIEMPO DE UN ORACULO NO ES SUFICIENTE PARA MI-dijo Asayaraseth pero parecía complacido- DAME EL TIEMPO Y SABIDURÍA DE UN ORACULO COMO TÚ, EL ÚNICO ENTRE LOS MASTRIGS Y PERDONARE A TU PUEBLO – hizo aparecer una vasija- LOS FRAGMENTOS DE ESTE JARRO CADA UNO POR UNA CENTURIA.

¡NO!- gritó Eninshire- no Oberkai, no lo hagas, no vale la pena que te sacrifiques, le detendremos aquí y ahora.

NO INTERRUMPAS TRANSFORMISTA- dijo Asayaraseth- ÉL DEBE DECIDIR Y DEBE HACERLO RÁPIDO, PORQUE MI TIEMPO VALE ORO Y MUCHAS VIDAS, VE OBERKAI, VE CUANTOS YA HAN PERECIDO HOY, VE QUE EL OCASO ESTA LLEGANDO, Y UNA REINA ESPERA A SU REY…

Oberón tuvo miedo de Titania.

Hecho- dijo Oberkai tomando la jarra y azotándola contra una roca

Cinco fragmentos, cinco centurias- dijo Hinduandumela

HASTA ESE MOMENTO YO ASAYARASETH, YO LA NOCHE, YO EL TERROR NO TOCARE LA ISLA DE AVALÓN… PERO CUANDO A QUIENES ESPERO LLEGUEN, ¡TIEMBLA Y RUEGA TIERRA ESMERALDA PORQUE ESE DIA, TODO LO QUE FUE SE DESTRUIRA…! –dijo el demonio acompañado de una carcajada.

¿No entiendo para que has hecho eso?- preguntó Eninshire.

Oberkai no contestó, solamente se sentía una vez más tan cansado como hacia unos minutos, sintió que las piernas no le sostenían y sino hubiera sido por Eninshire hubiera caído al suelo.

La noche había decidido y como él mismo había dicho en ese mismo momento todos sus seguidores abandonaron los campos esmeraldas dejando confundidos a los mastrigs y guardianes del dragón.

Oberón seguía sin entender porque el demonio no les había destruido como lo había hecho con Shumassilon hacia tanto tiempo, el único que parecía complacido era Hinduandumela.

Un heraldo llegó con noticias urgentes para el rey.

La batalla del día y la noche parecía haber terminado, pero ¿si habían decidido una tregua porque todos seguían sintiéndose vigilados?

Continuara…


	32. Chapter 32

CAPÍTULO 32. EL HADO DE ASAYARASETH

El mensajero era un joven guardia de nombre Vatel, el cual llegó a informar al rey que la reina Titania pedía inmediatamente ver a su señor si éste continuaba con vida…

Oberón dudaba de ir o quedarse con sus hijos, pero sintió miedo al pensar que Titania estaría en problemas, además su esposa estaba en el último período para el nacimiento de su hijo, montó en su Emperador y salió a todo galope…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Oberón había llegado al castillo, la joven oráculo, Minos y otros más estaban ahí guardándose de los ataques enemigos.

El rey preguntó por su esposa y Nicodemus, le informaron que el sabio estaba con la reina…

Oberón no podía creerlo, había llegado exactamente en el momento en que Nicodemus le mostraba un hermoso bebé con mechones dorados. El rey no pudo menos que sonreírse orgulloso de su hijo, apenas unas horas antes pensó en que todo sería perdido para el anochecer y ahora con los últimos rayos de sol, su hijo llegaba a esas tierras esmeraldas…

El sol esta declinando- dijo el rey con el bebé en brazos- Enindris será tu nombre, mi sol del atardecer- dijo besando al pequeño en la frente.

Nicodemus observaba todo, con una sonrisa ¿Qué pensaba el sabio en ese momento? Tal vez nadie lo supiera nunca…

De pronto todo fue una vez más conmoción, Oberón se pregunto que pasaba, que podía significar… La reina tenía gemelos.

Oberón tu niña- dijo Nicodemus mostrando a una pequeña con el mechón de cabello más rojo que nadie hubiera tenido nunca, más rojo que el cabello de su madre.

El rey dejo que Enindris regresara al lado de su madre mientras tomaba ahora en brazos a la bebé.

El sol esta muriendo, y la luna aparece- dijo el rey con la bebé que lo veía con unos brillantes ojos turquesa mientras la ventana abierta indicaba el brillo de la luna llena- Enyannin mi luna naciente.

Nicodemus bajo la vista.

Pero ven sabio amigo ¿acaso no es la princesa más hermosa que nunca vio la tierra?- preguntó el rey brillante la mirada por el orgullo de tan hermosa hija.

Oberón – dijo Nicodemus- la imagen de tu hija es lo último que podre contemplar de este mundo…- el rey no entendía a que se refería- solo veo sombras… no veo nada.

Oberón no podía creerlo finalmente su consejero, su maestro, su amigo había quedado ciego.

Pero no te lamentes mi lord- dijo Nicodemus- que tus hijos serán tus herederos…

Oberón solo se sonrió, al parecer como había dicho Hinduandumela si podían ganarle al demonio negro, y esos pequeños eran la prueba de que podían seguir creyendo, tener fe en la esperanza…

Con la llegada de la noche y con la retirada de las huestes de Asayaraseth ahora sí la isla de Avalón podía ocuparse de sus guerreros, los heridos y los caídos.

Los guardianes se llevaron a los suyos, y los mastrigs fueron llevados al castillo para ser atendidos, la reina no podría hacerlo personalmente pero había muchas damas que estaban gustosas de poder ayudar un poco.

Los magos fueron con el león y Calipso al castillo de su padre, Hinduandumela no dejaba de admirar los campos esmeraldas.

El reino de mi padre es brillante como las estrellas- dijo el león- pero- se detuvo a olfatear unas luciérnagas- pero estos diamantes que vuelan son aun más interesantes.

Calipso se rio como una niña.

Son luciérnagas mi señor- dijo tratando de atrapar una- os daré una.

Hinduandumela también saltaba como un minino entre la hierba siguiendo a la princesa.

Godric- dijo Salazar- ayudare un poco y después me iré…

Ya hablaremos de eso después- dijo Godric- tal vez un descanso te haga cambiar de parecer…

El castillo de Oberón ya se alzaba muy cerca por lo que decidieron guardar esa conversación para después…

Eninshire llegó con sus hermanos. Era una suerte que todos siguieran con vida…

Ellorha no pudo evitar lanzarse de un saltito a los brazos de Eninshire como demonio cuando lo vio, el hijo de Oberón la abrazo como si hubieran pasado siglos desde que la viera por última vez, Hagen se sonrió le daría espacio a su hermano…

Oberkai y Asayaraseth fueron llevados con las damas para ser atendidos.

Yoshua y sus hermanas regresaron con los guardianes del dragón; los hermanos Valakay y Valaray no dejaban de ser abrazados por Atalanta, habían perdido a lord Dralion y a muchos otros valientes pero ella daba gracias de que Valakay se hubiera puesto de pie.

Lord Draco había recuperado la conciencia y sentía con toda el alma la perdida de Yoshua.

Fue un noble guardián- le dijo a Yoshua cuando estuvieron solos él y sus hermanas.

Señor hay algo que debo pediros- dijo el chico- Einon es el causante de que nuestros padres hayan partido, y como guardián no tengo permitido la venganza… yo…

Lo entiendo Yoshua y en este caso, no se tomará como venganza-dijo el dragón- el mismo Einon ha dicho que será una deuda, y no tenemos problemas para pagar las deudas… en este caso lo amerita la situación.

También mi señor- dijo una vez más el chico- quisiera pediros que tomemos la costumbre mastrig de utilizar la pira para despedir a nuestros caídos… no deseo una cripta donde llorarles, prefiero ser como ellos, levantar la cara al viento y sentir que están cerca.

El dragón asintió.

Así se hará mi joven guardián, así se hará- dijo el dragón apoyando su cabeza de nuevo entre los almohadones donde descansaba…

Sentía que había dormido demasiado, tal vez más de lo normal… tal vez solo había sido un mal sueño, como fuera ahora se sentía muy bien, y una voz muy dulce le decía "Duerme Orus, duerme, no pasa nada, duerme y descansa y cuando estés listo búscala donde las arenas del desierto son calientes y el agua del oasis es fresca, pero ahora descansa… descansa Orus…"

Ese no era su nombre, y lo sabía muy bien, nunca lo había escuchado y ¿y si no lo había escuchado porque le era tan familiar? Como cuando su madre lo llamaba, como cuando jugaba cuando eran pequeños él y sus hermanos…

Lentamente abrió los ojos. Sí, estaba en su habitación, entre las sábanas blancas, respiro el perfume de la mañana, se giro un poco ¡vaya que sorpresa! Asayarafath estaba apoyado en una de las almohadas, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaría su hermano ahí, pero al parecer había estado velando su sueño.

No sabía como llamar su atención, se veía tan tranquilo que no quería molestarlo…

Asayarafath se movió. Topándose con la mirada ámbar de su hermano.

¡Estas despierto! Por fin- dijo contento el demonio de cobre

Oberkai no entendía a que se refería su hermano ¿Cuánto había dormido entonces? Asayarafath se veía cansado y un tanto ojeroso pero si tomaba en cuenta –hizo memoria- que el demonio negro le había cercenado las alas, se veía muy bien.

Dormiste una semana completa, todos temían que te hubiera pasado algo muy malo-dijo Asayarafath moviendo su cola- yo, solo quería darte las gracias, por lo que dijiste ese día… gracias.

Oberkai solo se sonrió, se llevo una mano a la cara ¡y oh sorpresa! Tenía una vez más la cabeza de halcón. Lo tomó como algo natural, de haber sido otras las intenciones de Asayaraseth en ese momento Oberkai estaría muerto en lugar de tener esa imagen que no le desagradaba.

Después de vestirse salió a dar una vuelta por los jardines, era bueno sentir que había descansado; pero, continuaba sintiendo como si alguien lo vigilara, como si algo estuviera mal.

En los jardines estaba el rey y la reina con sus pequeños. Oberkai se sorprendió no tenía conocimiento de la llegada de sus nuevos hermanos.

Hinduandumela soplaba a las cabecitas de los pequeños haciendo que la pequeña princesa quisiera jugar con su melena. Calipso parecía triste pero se esforzaba por sonreír a sus hermanitos, cuando vio llegar a Oberkai se lanzo a sus brazos, la chica quería mucho a su hermano.

Es bueno ver que estés bien- dijo la chica con una sonrisa verdadera- tuve miedo de perderte, a ti como a Ashy.

Asayarafath movía su cola frente a la carita de Enindris haciendo que el pequeño intentara atraparla.

¿Qué tienes, Calipso?- preguntó Oberkai- reconozco cuando algo te pasa.

Los hidros- dijo Calipso sonriendo de manera triste- te mostrare.

Calipso le llevo a su hermano a los jardines, ahí estaban sobre pedestales que el rey mando levantar… todos los hidros habían sido convertidos en roca por Asayaraseth.

Es un conjuro muy fuerte- dijo Oberkai- tal vez pueda detenerlo…

No- dijo de pronto Eninshire llegando con Ellorha.

Aun conservaba la apariencia de Asayaraseth.

No lo hagas, nuestra madre y Nicodemus dijeron que tuviste suerte de que Asayaraseth no te matara, que si retabas una vez más su fuerza no sabían de que fuer capaz ese monstruo- dijo el hijo de Oberón- además… no queremos perderte.

Oberkai se sonrió, era la forma en que su hermano era amable.

Lo intentare después ahora estoy cansado- dijo Oberkai tocando la pierna de una de las estatuas- aun están ahí- dijo cerrando los ojos- solamente están durmiendo…

El comedor estaba lleno, los magos, el león, los hijos de Oberón y los nobles…

Apenas Eninshire le estaba dando una lechuga a Minos que ya sabía decir "cuchara" cuando se escuchó como los guardias parecían molestos, al momento la puerta principal se abrió y Lubhai y Krashian acompañados de Mefistófeles entraron al comedor.

Hinduandumela rugió, y Titania no pudo menos que abrazar a sus pequeños.

Mi maestro ha ordenado no haya guerra- dijo el mensajero escarlata- pero también pide se cumpla la parte de su propuesta.

Oberkai trago saliva ¿eso significaba que su fin había llegado?

Sabes que te sientes inquieto- dijo Mefistófeles- que sientes que te vigilan… y no hay nadie cerca. Es el hado de mi maestro, todo hijo de Oberón que participó en la batalla del día y la noche debe vagar por la tierra hasta el próximo encuentro.

¡Eso no fue acordado!- gruño Eninshire poniéndose de pie.

Pues sino te agrada dile personalmente eso a mi maestro- dijo el caballero con toda calma- además cuando hagan contratos revisen las letras pequeñas…

¿Y que hacen aquí mis hijos? Piensan regresármelos- dijo Oberón conteniendo las ganas de dar la orden de que encerraran a Mefistófeles.

Oh no, gran rey- dijo el mensajero del demonio negro- solamente están aquí como protección para que se cumpla el trato… y porque vuestra hermosa hija- señalo a Lubhai- a logrado que mi maestro dentro de su sabiduría permita a tus hijos regresar a estas las tierras de sus padres una vez cada año mortal…¿interesante no?

Así se hará- dijo Oberkai poniéndose de pie- dile a Asayaraseth que yo Orus, acepto esta parte de nuestro trato. Y que es la última vez que tu maestro se escuda en un truco tan bajo.

Mefistófeles se sonrió.

Justo como él lo predijo, así sea, Orus- dijo el emisario para desaparecer.

Krashian lo miro con rencor y Lubhai solo pudo dirigir una rápida mirada a la bebé que su madre tenía en brazos antes de desaparecer…

No puedo creer que aceptaras algo así- gruño Eninshire.

Sino lo hacía, desencadenaría una vez más la ira del demonio negro- dijo Oberkai- además debo hacerlo.

Nicodemus asintió.

Así estaba escrito príncipes- dijo el sabio- pero no teman, que esos viajes les traerán recompensan que no pueden imaginar…

Cómo sea, no estoy de acuerdo- dijo Eninshire.

Oberón tampoco estaba de acuerdo pero entendía que sino jugaban con las reglas de Asayaraseth tendrían otra confrontación más cruenta.

Al momento todos se movilizaron para empezar a prepararse para el viaje. Irónico que fueran los hijos de Oberón y un grupo de caballeros quienes tuvieran que partir en lugar de los dragones y los lords mastrigs.

Hay algo que debo pedirte- le dijo lord Draganus a lord Draco cuando estuvieron discutiendo asuntos del viaje con lord Oberón- que me permitas partir de la isla.

Extraña petición para ese dragón.

Sé que Ilusionista está viva, y deseo buscarla aunque tarde siglos- dijo el dragón y cuando tomaba una decisión no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

Así sea- dijo lord Draco con la aprobación de Oberón- esperaremos tu regreso

Esa mañana, la mañana de la despedida todos estaban levantados antes del alba.

Salazar estaba empujando una barcaza separado de los demás.

Piensas partir- dijo Godric a su espalda.

Siempre tan sigiloso- dijo el mago- no pienso esperar a que ese demonio venga por mi, y no puedo regresar a Hogwarts.

Entonces volvemos al inicio de este juego- dijo Godric con un suspiro- tienes hasta que las barcas se alejen como ventaja, después iré por ti.

Salazar se sonrió.

Siempre eres tan testarudo- dijo estrechando la mano de su amigo- despídeme de Calipso, ella no lo entendería.

La niebla cubrió el ir de la barca, Godric solo pudo ver por unos minutos como su amigo se alejaba.

Hiciste lo correcto mi lord- dijo Hinduandumela llegando detrás del mago- además aun tiene asuntos pendientes, al igual que nosotros.

Godric y el león caminaron a donde se despedían los nobles.

Ya un contingente había partido, sólo faltaban los hijos de Oberón.

Calipso preguntó al momento donde estaba Salazar, pero no pareció destrozada de saber que había partido.

Princesa- dijo Hinduandumela- también nosotros partimos, pero antes- hizo aparecer un medallón de oro- humildemente te pido lo protejas.

Es mi medallón- dijo Godric- un medallón Griffindor. Guárdalo Calipso, es mi promesa que cuando la hora de la batalla mi campeón, al igual que como Salazar prometió el suyo a Asayaraseth, el mío estará al servicio de Oberón.

Y con eso, también yo, princesa- dijo el león frotando su cabeza contra la mejilla de Calipso- noble corazón, sé que estará a salvo contigo.

Así se hará- dijo Calipso abrazando al mago y al león.

Godric e Hinduandumela también partieron después de despedirse de sus amigos los mastrigs, después de agradecer todo lo que habían hecho por ellos partieron como quien despierta de un dulce sueño… con la promesa de regresar algún día.

Los guardianes del dragón también se prepararon para partir, unos con los hermanos y Atalanta, otros con Lord Draganus, Yoshua quien se había despedido de Godric decidió quedarse, ya tendría oportunidad después de conocer el mundo…

Eninshire, ven aquí- dijo Oberkai.

Su hermano se acercó.

¿Qué planeas?- preguntó el demonio

Ir por Yather y Yadher, no los dejare como dragón y tampoco te dejaré a ti como demonio- dijo Oberkai- y desde este momento mi nombre es Orus…

Si así lo dices- dijo Eninshire complacido pero fingiendo indiferencia.

Nosotros también vamos- dijo Hagen seguido de Minos.

Minos se queda- dijo Eninshire.

Minos viene-dijo Asayarafath- vamos que no sabemos si podemos utilizar a becerrito.

Eninshire tuvo que aceptar finalmente.

Orus- dijo Calipso con el medallón al cuello- yo tengo miedo de enfrentar el mundo… quisiera pedirte que me permitas compartir el destino de los hidros, permíteme dormir hasta que la reunión cada invierno llegue.

Los hermanos se vieron confundidos.

Orek hermanita- dijo Orus- además sé que nos veremos cada año.

Calipso abrazo a sus hermanos.

Prometan que se cuidaran- dijo antes de subir a su pedestal.

Después de pronunciar el hechizo, Calipso quedo como una hermosa estatua, los hermanos estaban listos para partir.

¿Crees que esos dos gemelos estén bien?- pregunto Asayarafath.

Orus solo contemplaba las aguas del lago.

Nuestro viaje comienza- dijo a la nada, como si evitara contestar a su hermano- y aunque habrá cosas que no nos agraden, no pierdo la esperanza de encontrar a quienes no están a nuestro lado… sé que están bien… lo siento.

La bruma cubrió la barcaza, no era un final, era el inicio de lo que vendría, aunque las fuerzas de Asayaraseth no atacaran Avalón, ahora los hijos de Oberón estaban en territorio lemai, una tierra salvaje que no conocían.

Orus, Asayarafath, Eninshire, Hagen, y hasta el pequeño Minos tendrían que dar lo mejor de sí para soportar hasta cuando el próximo enfrentamiento los pusiera de cara una vez más contra Asayaraseth, Mefistófeles o sus mismos hermanos Lubhai y Krashian…

Hasta ese momento los campos esmeraldas de Avalón podrían tener un ligero descanso…

FIN.


End file.
